un corazon confundido
by Ale85
Summary: Han pasado dos anios desde la reunion en la colina de Pony, Terry esta apunto de casarse y Susana decide liberarlo de su promesa, que sentira Candy cuando Terry regrese por ella?
1. cap 1

Habían pasado dos años desde la presentación de Albert en sociedad, donde se rebeló al mundo que él era el "poderoso tío

Abuelo William", a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo libre entre juntas de negocios, reuniones con inversionistas y

presuntuosas fiestas con la alta sociedad de Chicago, siempre hacia un espacio para ver a su pequeña, la persona más

importante en su vida, su princesa.

En estos dos años Candy se había esforzado por reconstruir su vida sin Terry, trato con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar, de

aparentar que su corazón no seguía anhelando esos ojos verdiazules, que no seguía esperando que el dejara a Susana y

regresara a ella.

Mientras tanto en NY Terry había tratado por todos los medios de olvidarse de Candy, sinceramente trato de enamorarse de

Susana, incluso hablo con el duque y fijo una fecha para la boda, estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa y ser feliz, a pesar

de que un pedazo de su corazón siempre le pertenecería a su pecosa.

2 años habían pasado y Terry a pesar de su esfuerzo no conseguía arrancarse a Candy del corazón, su rutina de ir al teatro

y después a la casa de las Marlowe comenzaba a hartarlo, sentía que se asfixiaba, que no podría seguir fingiendo un amor

que no sentía, que no podía seguir engañando a esa dulce muchacha, no podía corresponder el sincero amor de Susana con

hipocresía, Terry quería escapar quería gritar, correr pero no podía, su deber moral y su palabra de caballero ingles no

se lo permitían.

Pensaba en todo esto por enésima vez mientras se dirigía a casa de Susana, subió los escalones y toco la puerta desganado,

la sirvienta lo hizo pasar y el se sentó en la sala a esperar, preparándose para representar su mejor papel, el papel que

había estado representando por los últimos dos años, Susana entro caminando hacia la sala, la ligera cojera era apenas

perceptible, había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses, esperanzada en que si parecía una chica normal, tendría una vida

normal; entonces lo vio su mirada perdida en el espacio, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar del pasado, nostálgicos, tristes

sin vida, definitivamente les faltaba el brillo del cual se enamoro -Terry- pensó-que te estoy haciendo? tanto te duele

estar lejos de ella y estar junto a mí?

En ese momento tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida. Tosió ligeramente para hacerse notar, el cambio su semblante

inmediatamente, su rostro melancólico cambio por una sonrisa fingida, triste, vacía, una sonrisa que a ella le rompió

el corazón

-Terry que alegría que viniste a verme-

-Susi, querida- contesto el al tiempo que le besaba el dorso de la mano -como haz estado?-

-muy bien gracias- a continuación pasaron al salón de té, y se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras la sirvienta les servía

te y galletitas. Hablaron acerca de la próxima obra a estrenarse, del teatro, de todo y de nada. Terry noto a Susana

ausente, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

-Susi querida, pasa algo? te noto muy pensativa-

-no, querido nada... luego lo pensó mejor era ahora o nunca-bueno la verdad, tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

-adelante- dijo el

-pero prométeme que responderás con la verdad-

Terry se sintió incomodo ante la petición, sus ojos se tornaron fríos -por supuesto- respondió

Susana respiro hondo, titubeo un par de veces, Terry se estaba impacientando y ella no quería molestarlo así que se armo

de valor y pregunto, -eres feliz conmigo? te hago feliz?-

Terry la miro desconcertado-Susi, a que viene la pregunta-

-no me estas contestando-

Terry suspiro-Susana, tu eres muy buena conmigo, me conoces y sobre todo me comprendes, yo... yo te debo mucho, me salvaste

la vida y sabes que te quiero-

-Pero no me amas-

-Susana que cosas dices, vamos a casarnos en 3 meses, sabes cuánto luche para que el duque aceptara nuestro matrimonio,

porque tantas preguntas ahora?-

-Porque yo si te amo, o bueno te ame.

Ame? pasado? que está pasando aquí? pensó Terry

-Amaba al Terry que conocí, apasionado, impulsivo, incluso amaba tu mal genio, sin embargo ahora ya no eres el mismo, estas

apagado, vacio, tratas de fingir pero a veces veo como tu mirada se torna triste, y pienso si estoy haciendo lo correcto

al mantenerte a mi lado, al mantenerte lejos de ella, aun la amas?-

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el tema de Candy había sido un tabú entre ellos desde que retomaron su

relación, después de que el regresara a ella tras haberse perdido por meses, después de ver a Candy cuando Albert no le

permitió acercarse y de que ella lo viera a él en ese sucio teatro, borracho tambaleándose en el escenario, la mirada

triste de ella le hizo recobrar el sentido aunque el pensara que fue producto de su imaginación, recordó su promesa y

decidió regresar a Susana y rogarle a Robert por otra oportunidad.

Susana lo había recibido sin hacer ninguna pregunta contenta al tenerlo con ella y que él le prometiera que no la volvería

a dejar.

-Terry, contéstame, aun la amas?-

Terry pudo sentir como su máscara se resquebrajaba

-Si- dijo-aun la amo

-Entonces ve con ella, búscala, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde.

-No Susi yo te quiero y le prometí a ella... te prometí a ti-

-No me importan las promesas! Haz cambiado y mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron también, olvida las promesas Terry no

tienes ningún deber conmigo, lo único que me debes es la verdad y la oportunidad de ser feliz, no crees que merezco a

alguien que me ame solo a mi? que me mire como tú la mirabas a ella? que ame como tú la amas a ella?

-Susi-

-No digas nada, soy yo quien te deja ir Terry, tengo mucho que pensar, búscala, averigua si ella aun te ama, yo estaré bien

tal vez en un tiempo, tú y yo incluso podríamos ser amigos

Terry la miro, pensó en discutir, pero no tenia caso realmente no quería que Susana cambiara de opinión

-está bien- dijo, la miro con ternura-gracias-

-estás segura?-

-vete ya!- dijo ella sonriendo- no podría vivir con mi conciencia sabiendo que fue mi culpa que te alejes de ella, uds

están hechos el uno para el otro, y yo... quiero eso para mí también, soy egoísta y...

-no, no lo eres, esto es lo más generoso que alguien ha hecho por mí, Susi, te quiero, te escribiré, lo prometo!- le dio

un beso en la frente-gracias de verdad, te quiero!-

-y yo a ti ahora vete! es un viaje largo hasta Chicago!

Terry salió de la casa sonriendo, sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquí voy pecosa, pensó, se dirigió a su

departamento y comenzó a empacar.


	2. cap 2

Cap 2

Chicago

Albert! protestaba Candy, no quiero ir a esta tonta fiesta de Noche Vieja! Sabes que no me gusta la gente presuntuosa,

esas fiestas son aburridas y..

-Y tu eres la única que me las hace soportables, todas esas chicas de sociedad, acosándome, me resultan tan molestas!-

-Que modesto!- contesto ella riendo- Sin embargo, no te molesta besuquearte con ellas!-

-QUE? Candy!- Albert sabía que su reputación no era la mejor pero el siempre trato de ser discreto (o al menos eso

pensó) y por alguna razón que Candy tuviera ese concepto de él le molestaba más que la opinión del resto de la sociedad

entera, obvio la razón era que ella era la persona más importante para él, más que una amiga, su confidente, su mejor

amiga

-jajaja rio Candy (música para los oídos de Albert)

-vamos tío Abuelo, era una broma! aunque, juzgando por tu cara, creo que di en el clavo! dijo aun riendo

-Entonces, me acompañaras? me defenderás de las niñas besuconas? vamos pequeña por favor, la miro con cara de fingida

desesperación.

-Albert! ella vio sus ojos, porque no podía decir no cuando el ponía ojos de cachorrito? -Está bien- dijo suspirando-pero

me debes un pastel de chocolate por esto, y un mucho helado!

-jaja- Albert rio con ganas, a pesar de ya ser una mujer Candy a veces se comportaba como una niña ,-trato hecho-.

Candy sonrió-entonces iré a la fiesta de Noche vieja con el soltero más codiciado de Chicago- dijo riendo entre dientes

-Que dijiste?-

-nada-respondió ella,-nada de nada- y siguió riendo

-acaso te burlas de mi?-pregunto Albert

-Jamás!-contesto ella- quien se atrevería a burlarse del poderoso tío abuelo Will...plaff! su frase fue interrumpida por

un cojín que le cayó en la cara

-Albert!, no es propio golpear a una señorita como...plaff! (otro cojín), hay para!-

ella devolvió el blando proyectil que le dio a Albert de lleno en la cara! JA!

Pequeña traviesa!- dijo el al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella en un ataque de cosquillas,

-basta, basta! te lo ruego! no puedo respirar!Alb..jajaja-

-QUE SUCEDE AQUI? Los dos pararon en seco, la voz de la tía abuela los hizo saltar como resortes y trataron de acomodarse

las ropas y cabello (sin mucho éxito) las mejillas de Candy estaban muy sonrosadas y la corbata de Albert colgaba de lado

de manera graciosa

-Este no es comportamiento propio de los Andley!

-Lo sentimos tía abuela, dijo Candy

-A veces creo que esas clases de etiqueta no sirvieron de nada!

-Perdón, tía-

-Fue mi culpa- intervino Albert

-Por supuesto que lo fue!, uds dos, me van a sacar más canas de las que ya tengo!- Se dio la vuelta sonriendo

disimuladamente, esos dos, me pregunto si...volvió a sonreír, luego volvió a su tono autoritario

-Candy-

-si tía?-

-Vamos al jardín-

-en seguida tía-

-Albert

-diga tía?-

-tu también vienes! Tenemos un par de temas que discutir

-Por supuesto tía- dijo Albert endulzando la voz, que se le habría ocurrido ahora a la tía ?

Caminaron hasta el jardín, la tía hablo de lo de siempre, como Albert necesitaba sentar cabeza, y que Candy iba llegando a una edad casadera, etc, etc.

Luego anuncio que se retiraría a su habitación, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-Debes comprar un vestido para la fiesta Candy- dijo antes de retirarse

Genial con lo que a ella le gustaba comprar, si por ella fuera iría vestida de enfermera.

pero ni modo, la tía estaba siendo más amable con ella últimamente, desde que se entero que fue ella la única quien cuido

de Albert durante su amnesia, y ella no quería parecer malagradecida ante el esfuerzo así que acepto comprarse un vestido

-Albert, me acompañaras a comprar el vestido mañana?-

-claro princesa, se cuanto te aburren estas cosas, además no confió en tu sentido de la moda- dijo riendo

-Albert!eres un...

-plaff! la guerra de almohadones comenzó otra vez se rieron hasta el cansancio y cuando Albert vio a Candy que los ojos

de Candy apenas se mantenían abiertos le dijo-es hora de dormir pequeña, mañana tenemos muchas compras que hacer-

-está bien, todo sea por un pastel de chocolate-

Albert la acompaño hasta su cuarto en la mansión, cuando llegaron a la puerta le dio un beso en la frente -buenas noches

preciosa, duerme bien-

-buenas noches mi príncipe.

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy la despertó la ayudo a vestirse y Candy bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días- dijo en tono alegre

-buenos días respondieron Albert, Archie y la tía abuela.

Desayunaron hablando de los preparativos de la próxima boda de Archie y Candy, luego Candy y Albert subieron al auto y

se dirigieron a la ciudad.

-mira princesa, ese vestido te quedaría precioso-Candy vio el vestido (no hay manera pensó)

-Albert, es un vestido muy lindo pero, es para alguien con mejor figura que yo, mira lo estrecho de la cintura y ese

escote! yo no podría..-

-vamos princesa, solo pruébatelo si no te queda bien seré sincero y te lo diré-

-está bien, pero veras que no logro ni siquiera entrar en el dijo riendo

entraron a la tienda, los dependientes se desvivían por atenderlos a Candy le incomodaba tanta atención, Albert miraba divertido como las dependientes intentaban ganarse a Candy con cumplidos sobre su vestido, zapatos, bolso, (si supieran pensó, que a ella no le importan esas banalidades).

Candy entro al probador (no hay manera volvió a pensar) y comenzó a intentar meterse en el vestido, para su sorpresa no tuvo demasiados problemas (seguro y no podre subir el cierre) pero pudo, el vestido le quedaba perfecto como si hubiera sido hecho para ella-wow!- se miro al espejo, era un vestido verde jade, la parte de arriba era un corsette ajustado (muy ajustado si le preguntaban a ella) y terminaba en una falda abierta que se iba ensanchando hacia abajo a partir de sus caderas.

-puedo ver?- pregunto Albert

-ehh, no lo sé, es muy ajustado y..-

- oh vamos princesa, déjame ver-

-está bien, ahí voy pero si te ríes...-

Salió del probador y Albert se quedo con la boca abierta, su largo cuello, los blancos hombros, los pechos redondeados (los que? Albert! q diablos te pasa!)la estrecha cintura, las caderas.. era perfecto!en qué momento Candy había pasado de una niña pequeña a la hermosa visión que tenia al frente!

-estas espectacular- dijo con voz queda-tendré que llevar una escopeta para espantar a tus pretendientes! jajaja

-Albert!- dijo ella ruborizándose, Albert se la quedo mirando (esta preciosa, pensó y de pronto la idea de todos esos pretendientes le resulto terriblemente irritante, tal vez si llevaría una escopeta!)

-lo compramos- dijo Albert, los zapatos también y el bolso nos llevamos todo!-

-Albert! todo esto es muy costoso y...

-vamos Candy, déjame consentirte de vez en cuando- de nuevo esos ojos de cachorrito, es que acaso el sabia el efecto que tenían en ella?

-está bien, está bien- dijo la rubia-todo sea por no seguir comprando-

jaja Albert rio con ganas! vamos pequeña aun nos falta comprar aretes y una gargantilla

-hey! eres peor que Archie! yo no pienso...-

jajajaja volvió a reír el rubio-estaba bromeando vamos a comer y luego a casa, yo tampoco quiero seguir comprando, le ofreció su brazo a Candy y salieron caminando, el cargaba las bolsas.

fueron a un pequeño restaurante, el mesero se acerco a tomar su orden, -señorita?- -quiero el pollo con champiñones

y para su novio? -qué?- dijeron los dos a la vez-NO!- nosotros no somos-

-disculpen- dijo el mesero avergonzado,

-no hay problema- respondió la rubia sonriendo

-yo quiero la lasagna- dijo Albert cortante, Candy se sorprendió tanto le molestaba que pensaran q eran novios?

Albert mientras tanto pensaba, princesa tienes que ser sonreírle TODO el mundo?

Se relajaron durante la comida y al llegar de vuelta a la mansión parecía asunto olvidado.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se prepararon para descansar, los preparativos para la fiesta del día siguiente comenzarían temprano y nadie quería tener ojeras por la falta de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy entro a la habitación de Candy y abrió las cortinas-buenos días señorita! le prepare un baño y luego comenzare a arreglarla..-

-Dorothy! cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames solo Candy, además son apenas las 8 de la mañana y la fiesta no comienza hasta las 6 de la tarde! porque tengo q levantarme tan temprano? anda Dorothy, media hora más, por favor-

-está bien, señor.. digo Candy, vendré por ud en media hora

-gracias!- dijo y volvió a quedar dormida antes de que su cabeza toque la almohada

cuando Dorothy volvió a entrar a la habitación Candy ya no tuvo excusa se metió a la bañera medio dormida y pensó si duermo un poquito más aquí? al tiempo que recostaba la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y se relajaba con el aroma de los pétalos de rosa en el agua

Dorothy esperaba afuera, media hora, cuarenta minutos, a Candy le gustaba jugar en el agua pero esto era un poco excesivo, toco la puerta del cuarto de baño, no hubo respuesta, toco otra vez, nada, se decidió a entrar y vio a Candy en medio de toda la espuma y pétalos de rosa, profundamente dormida.

-Candy!-

-eh? si ya voy! se incorporo de un salto salpicando agua y espuma por todos lados! quiso pararse rápido, olvido que

estaba en la bañera y resbalo y cayó sentada de nuevo

-auch! supongo que eso me merezco por quedarme dormida!-dijo sonriendo y frunciendo un poco el ceño, eso duele pensó

-Dorothy sonreía al tiempo que le pasaba una bata de baño y toallas-Candy, cuando cambiaras?-

jajajaja- nunca!- contesto ella riendo.

entraron a la habitación y comenzó la preparación de Candy, Candy vio el rizador de cabello las peinetas, la lima de uñas y todas las brochas pinzas y maquillaje y puso cara de susto, Dorothy la miro sonriendo y le dijo-no te preocupes Candy, no voy a torturarte solo quiero definir un poco mas tus rizos y acentuar tus facciones con un ligero maquillaje, no será nada excesivo lo prometo-

-está bien, siempre y cuando no termine viéndome como Eliza-

jajaja Dorothy rio con ganas- no se preocupe, no parecerá un payaso!-

ambas rieron y Candy se relajo un poco y Dorothy comenzó su trabajo, insistió en que Candy estuviera de espaldas al espejo para que el efecto fuera mas dramático, Candy le dio gusto a su amiga y dejo que Dorothy la arreglara-quedaras como una princesa-prometió Dorothy

La mañana transcurrió entre risas de ambas y Candy protestando de rato en rato cuando veía a Dorothy acercarse con algún instrumento dudoso, les subieron el almuerzo a la habitación, Candy tenía mucha hambre y se decepciono al ver solo una ensalada, iba a protestar cuando entro la tía abuela(con ruleros en la cabeza) y le dijo-es para que no arruines tu apetito para la cena-

Candy miro resignada el plato y pensó(lechuguitas.. yo no soy un conejo!) comenzó a comer sin ánimos pero al final el hambre la vencían y termino toda su ensalada.

Eran casi las 6 cuando Dorothy anuncio-Lista! te ves preciosa!-ahora solo falta...al tiempo que se inclinaba para ponerle

los zapatos, Candy la miro con duda, como dejo que Albert la convenciera de comprar esos zapatos? parecían peligrosos, no sabía andar con tacones altos mucho menos bailar se iba a romper el cuello! iba a decir algo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-adelante- ahora era el turno de Candy de quedarse con la boca abierta, Albert entro a la habitación con un esmoquin negro camisa blanca y corbata gris, muy simple, pero elegante, su rostro recién afeitado se veía tan suave, el saco perfectamente ajustado a sus anchos hombros las largas piernas (guau pensó Candy, se ve guapísimo)

Albert por su parte no podía articular palabra, Candy estaba espectacular, el cabello recogido hacia arriba en una cola, sus rizos cayendo delicadamente por su espalda, el vestido ajustado perfectamente a su estrecha cintura, resaltando sus pechos(Albert!no de nuevo!) el ligero maquillaje consistía en un ligero delineado en sus ojos que resaltaba su color más todavía, mascara en sus largas pestañas, un ligero rubor y brillo en los labios se veían tan...(Albert! q diablos te pasa! mantén tu mente alejado de sus pechos labios etc.!) bueno.. se concentraría en sus ojos, esas esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente ahora.

-princesa- dijo cuando por fin se recupero de la impresión-estas preciosa, solo que...falta algo-

-mm?Candy pregunto, (que se había olvidado?)Albert sonrió y saco una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo-esto- dijo

el rubio al tiempo que la habría dejando a la vista una gargantilla de diamantes y esmeraldas con pendientes a juego-ohh Albert!, son preciosos! pero no puedo aceptarlos!-

-anda princesa, considéralos un regalo atrasado por navidad-

-pero ya me diste muchos regalos por navidad!-

-entonces uno más uno menos...dijo Albert con una sonrisa picara, se coloco detrás de ella y le coloco la gargantilla,

Candy no podía negar que el conjunto se veía lindísimo, suspiro y luego sonrió con resignación-gracias-.

Cuando termino de ponerse los pendientes Albert le ofreció el brazo galantemente -vamos preciosa?-Candy se sonrojo ante el cumplido, -vamos-contesto tomándolo del brazo, en parte para responder a su galantería y en parte para no romperse una pierna tratando de bajar las escaleras de la mansión.

Subieron al auto de Albert y llegaron al club en menos de quince minutos, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al salón de baile donde era la fiesta, entraron y al instante sintieron todas las miradas sobre ellos

Todas las "señoritas" de sociedad miraban a Albert mejor dicho, se lo comían con los ojos Candy las miraba indignada...(y si les clavaba los ojos con un tenedor?porque los cubiertos tenían que estar tan lejos de la puerta?)

Albert mientras tanto pasaba por algo parecido, TODOS los hombres del salón tenían los ojos clavados en Candy, tal vez ese vestido no fue tan buena idea, después de todo era demasiado revelador...demonios! donde estaba la escopeta?

Comenzaron a caminar y distinguieron entre la multitud a Annie y Archie, por lo menos habían dos rostros amigables, caminaron hacia ellos y los saludaron alegremente

-guau gatita, estas espectacular!-

-es cierto Candy, te ves preciosa!-

-gracias chicos! uds también se ven muy bien-

-somos afortunados Archie, estamos acompañados de las chicas mas lindas de la fiesta-dijo Albert

-y q hay de mi?-escucharon esa voz melosa, con fingida dulzura, no podía ser otra que...-Eliza!

-tío abuelo! que gusto verle!, bueno.. no respondieron a mi pregunta, no les parece que yo me veo linda también?-

-mm si...bueno, tu también te ves ...lindo vestido!-dijo Archie! Annie Candy y Albert trataron de contener la risa, mientras Eliza le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Archie.

-eres un grosero! le grito mientras se alejaba indignada mientras los demás soltaban la carcajada

-cariño eso fue un poco cruel- dijo Annie en fingido tono de reproche mientras aun sonreía

-oh vamos! dijo Candy, fue genial!-

todos rieron nuevamente y se dirigieron a la mesa, la cena estaba por comenzar y luego, la parte más divertida el baile

Disfrutaron de la cena mientras Albert les contaba historias sobre sus viajes a tierras exóticas, cuando termino la cena caminaron hacia el salón de baile, la música comenzaba a sonar, así que se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Archie y Annie bailaban en perfecta sincronía, el había sido su única pareja de baile desde la época del colegio, se adaptaban perfectamente uno al otro, sabían cada movimiento sin siquiera pensarlo, Annie se sentía tan bien en brazos de Archie, mientras bailaban estaban en su propio mundo, mirándose a los ojos y pensando en la suerte que tenían de tenerse uno al otro.

Albert y Candy también hacían una pareja estupenda, conversaban, reían no podían estar pasándola mejor!, la música paro por un momento y Albert se fue por algo de beber, y Candy estaba parada al lado de la pista de baile esperando mientras miraba a las parejas, miro a Annie y a Archie, se veían realmente enamorados, sintió algo de nostalgia, ella también quería eso, tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo, pero cedió esa oportunidad a alguien más, ahora el recuerdo de Terry ya no le dolía tanto como antes, se había vuelto más un dolor sordo que una punzada en el corazón, lentamente y sin darse cuenta su corazón había comenzado a sanar, fue en parte porque después de un tiempo de lamentarse y llorar, se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía al tener tantas personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella a su lado, Patty, Tom, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, Aniñe, Archie el mismo Albert, incluso Dorothy y la tía abuela, todos la querían y querían verla sonreír otra vez, y ella no quería ser malagradecida con todos ellos, así que poco a poco había comenzado a salir de su encierro a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos y de su trabajo con sus pacientes, no se dio cuenta cuando fue el primer día que paso sin pensar en Terry, pero ya no pensaba en el todos los días y si lo hacía ya no sentía ganas de llorar cuando sucedía, se sentía en paz pensando que el estaría cumpliendo su promesa de ser feliz con Susana, y ella comenzaba a cumplirla, se volvía a sentir feliz por primera vez en dos años...

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando un muchacho se le acerco y la saco de su ensueño cuando la invito a bailar, ella sorprendida no supo que excusa poner así que decidió aceptar, se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

el vals comenzó y el la tomo por la cintura, Candy se sintió un poco incomoda, como si fuera la primera vez que bailaba, pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que bailaba con un desconocido, ya había bailado con Archie y Stear, pero ellos eran sus primos, también había bailado con Anthony..su dulce Anthony pensó, había bailado con Terry y bueno últimamente también había bailado con Albert, pero nunca con un desconocido, tal vez era eso lo que la ponía incomoda, o tal vez la intensa mirada que el muchacho le dedicaba, debía ser uno o dos años mayor que ella, era alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, puso la mano en su cintura y la atrajo un poco hacia él, ella se dejo guiar tratando de relajarse pensando que el parecía un caballero y era solo un baile, el comenzó a hablar tratando de romper el hielo, Candy contestaba con monosílabos y no prestaba demasiada atención a sus preguntas (donde diablos se había metido Albert? seguro se había encontrado con alguna de las señoritas besuconas pensó)

Albert regreso al lugar donde había dejado a Candy con dos copas de champagne busco a Candy con la mirada hasta que la vio bailando con un joven que a él le resultaba ligeramente familiar, era el hijo de uno de sus socios, lo conocía el era un buen chico, pero entonces porque le resultaba tan irritante que él estuviera bailando con Candy? vio como el ponía su mano en la cintura de ella y la atraía hacia él y le pareció un poco atrevido, cuando se había convertido en un abuelo puritano? si a Candy no le parecía ofensivo a él tampoco debería parecérselo... cierto? Los observo conversando la vio sonreír un par de veces, eso era suficiente Candy y su costumbre de sonreírle a todo el mundo! Albert se acerco a ellos y dijo-les molesta si interrumpo?-El joven los miro sorprendido, Candy suspiro aliviada e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para bailar con Albert, el joven se disculpo mientras se alejaba, -no sabía que era su novia, disculpe sr Andley-

Candy estaba abriendo la boca para explicar que no eran novios cuando Albert le dio un apretón en la mano y le indico con un gesto que lo dejara irse.

Siguieron bailando hasta que cerca a las 12 la música paro, y la anfitriona de la fiesta pidió la atención de todos, hasta ese momento Candy no le había prestado atención a la anfitriona, su nombre era Tanya de la Fuente, y era una mujer bellísima, alta, piel blanca cabellos negros y rizados y unos ojos verdes enormes enmarcados por sus negrísimas y abundantes pestañas y sus bien definidas cejas, era la hija del embajador español y no había hombre en Chicago que no hubiera intentado cortejarla, incluido Albert, sin éxito, ella no dejaba evidenciar su interés en nadie, aunque con una que otra mirada que le lanzaba a Albert se podía adivinar que el rubio no le era totalmente indiferente,

-así que por eso Albert quería venir acompañado- pensó Candy -por eso el vestido y las joyas, para tratar de ponerla celosa,Albert! siempre hace lo mismo! con razón la mitad de las damas de Chicago quieren matarme, me las pagara!-pensó al tiempo que sonreía entendiéndolo todo ahora, bueno igual obtendría pastel y helado por el baile, y la verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo mucho así que no le importo demasiado.

La joven Tanya se aclaro la garganta y dijo-Muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia, es para mí un honor que todos uds hayan decido acompañarnos a celebrar el año nuevo, ahora en España acostumbramos al dar las doce besar a la persona con la que estamos bailando para tener un año venturoso en el amor, y como esta es una fiesta española me gustaría que formen parte de esta pequeña tradición dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente. Todos se sorprendieron, las damas se ruborizaron pero también pensaron que no querían contradecir a la hija del embajador, la mayoría de asistentes a la fiesta eran jóvenes y no estuvieron en demasiado desacuerdo con el asunto del beso, el reloj comenzó a dar 12 campanadas, Archie y Annie decidieron que esa noche eran españoles así que apenas sonó la primera campanada comenzaron a besarse, Eliza le tiro los brazos encima a un pobre incauto y lo atrajo hacia ella y Tanya que estaba bailando con el joven que había bailado con Candy anteriormente le lanzo una mirada intensa a Albert antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante Candy estaba se había quedado helada! sabía que Tanya trataba de poner celoso a Albert y al parecer lo había conseguido, Candy sintió los músculos de Albert tensarse al dar las campanadas y vio a Tanya besando al otro muchacho, pero...Albert la besaría? que tan lejos pensaba llegar por celos?

Albert ahora miraba a Candy, estaba preciosa y sus labios ya le habían parecido apetecibles cuando la vio más temprano, pero era Candy, su mejor amiga, su pupila, entonces vio a Tanya besándose con otro y pensó, que más da! Candy me perdonara solo tendré que comprar más helado, tomo la cara de Candy entre sus manos, y acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, lo dudo por unos segundos pero se decidió a besarla, había pensado que sería un beso casto, solo por seguir la tradición y sobre todo para no ofender a Candy, pero no contaba con la electricidad que sintió al tocar los labios de Candy, eran...tan suaves, realmente dulces, encajaban perfecto con los suyos, como si hubieran sido hechos para sus labios! casi sin querer comenzó a mover los labios, masajeando suavemente los labios de Candy, y ella sorprendida comenzó a corresponderle para ella era un beso distinto, no apresurado y robado como el de Terry, este era consentido, ella sabía que iba a venir y no hizo nada para impedirlo y se sentía tan bien! no sabía que tan lejos iba la tradición, pero ella lo disfrutaba enormemente, se relajo, enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Albert y dejo que el guiara el beso, ella lo acepto sin dudas sentía una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo! y si ella recordaba haber comido perdiz en la cena...como llegaron todas esas mariposas a su estomago? sentía su cabeza ligera, como si el piso se moviera bajo sus pies simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. Albert al notar la respuesta de Candy intensifico un poco el beso, ella era tan dulce! La apretó mas contra su cuerpo y ella sin querer suspiro, eso trajo a Albert de vuelta a la realidad y el con suavidad termino el beso, cuando se separaron ella seguía aferrada a su cuello y con los ojos cerrados, -se ve preciosa! como me gustaría besarla de nuevo..(Albert! en serio que te pasa? es Candy! y tu...eres su mejor amigo! confidente!ella te ve como un hermano! aunque los celos que experimentaba últimamente no eran precisamente de hermano.. o si?date cuenta de lo q haces es Candy!dulce e inocente, y tú ... eres el señor besucón! Controla tus hormonas y deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido!)

mientras tanto Candy abrió los ojos, se sentía como en un sueño, vio los ojos azules de su príncipe mirándola y sonrió

-feliz año nuevo mi príncipe-

-feliz año nuevo princesa-

la música se reanudo y siguieron bailando, Candy seguía en una nube, una vocecita en su cabeza cantaba (mi príncipe! me beso!)otra contestaba(Candy es Albert! está siguiendo la tradición! y tu viste como mira a la tal Tanya, tu eres como su hermana menor no te ve como nada más ok? pero.. y el beso? (tradición Candy tradición! deja de pensar tonterías además tú aun no te olvidas del todo de Terry.. o si?)

La fiesta iba llegando a su fin y a Candy comenzaban a dolerle los pies (esos odiosos zapatos!) Albert pareció notarlo

y le dijo -lista para irnos pequeña?-

-si, vamos a despedirnos- se despidieron de Archie y Annie que apenas notaron su presencia y luego llego el momento de despedirse de la anfitriona, Tanya se acerco a Albert y le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y le sonrió muy coqueta, luego miro a Candy del brazo de Albert de pies a cabeza, hizo una ligera mueca y le dio besos en ambas mejillas también pero con menos gracia y menos sonoro, le lanzo una última mirada a Albert el sintió el apretón de los dedos de Candy en su brazo, ella estaba incomoda, incluso parecía molesta y estaba decidida a hacérselo notar, salieron caminando y sin decir una palabra subieron al auto y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión

-Candy, pequeña, podemos hablar un momento?-

-estoy cansada Albert mejor mañana...y ya no soy una pequeña!-

que le pasaba a Candy? porque estaba tan molesta?se preguntaba Albert mientras se dirigía a su habitación, tal vez el beso la ofendió, pero ella había seguido alegre mientras bailaban, había comenzado a mostrarse molesta cuando...Tanya!eso era! estaría Candy celosa? no.. no podía ser! Candy nunca se había puesto así con ninguna de sus otras novias, o casi novias, incluso le hacía gracia la facilidad con que caían rendidas a los pies de Albert, ella sabía que Albert era un play boy y nunca había parecido molestarle, le hacía bromas al respecto todo el tiempo! porque sería diferente ahora?siguió pensando en el asunto hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Candy por su lado tampoco podía dormir, estaba furiosa! estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo y pensando que Albert solo la había utilizado para darle celos a Tanya y aparentemente lo había conseguido, ella se lo había comido con la mirada cuando fueron a despedirse! Albert...a ella normalmente no le molestaba el hecho de que él fuera un playboy, ella lo conocía muy bien y a pesar de que él tuviera mil mujeres, siempre hacia un espacio en su horario para pasar tiempo con ella, ellos eran muy buenos amigos habían prometido compartir todo y podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin problemas, a ella nunca le había molestado la fama de mujeriego de Albert, porque estaba tan enojada ahora? el beso? si, ese beso fue cruzar el limite, no podía decir que se había sentido ofendida, la verdad es que realmente lo había disfrutado, pero el era su mejor amigo y este beso no fue precisamente amistoso, si por eso estaba molesta, hablaría con Albert mañana y le aclararía que si bien ella siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo y escucharlo en sus cuestiones de mujeres, el no podía volver a utilizarla de esa manera para sacarle celos a una de sus "mujercitas", ella no pensaba permitírselo!tendría que hablar seriamente con Albert acerca de lo sucedido, no podía repetirse tomando esta resolución finalmente el sueño la venció.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ahí va el capitulo tres, pero se me fue la inspiración así que veremos si mañana avanzo un poco mas con el capitulo 4 que por ahora es solo un párrafo, aun quedan 3 días hasta que Terry llegue a Chicago, todo puede pasar!

Cap 3

Nueva York

Terry salía de su apartamento hacia la estación del tren, su primer impulso había sido partir a Chicago inmediatamente, pero luego pensó que aun tenía un par de asuntos pendientes en Nueva York y decidió resolverlos antes de partir después de todo no estaba seguro cuando regresaría a Nueva York. Hablo con Robert y le pidió vacaciones, fue a visitar a su madre quien estuvo muy contenta de saber que finalmente había roto su compromiso y había decidido ir a buscar a Candy, también le escribió una carta a su padre comunicándole que la boda había sido cancelada, el duque se sentirá aliviado pensó, espués de todo ya no voy a casarme con una plebeya americana...por ahora. Llego a la estación de tren y compro boletos a Chicago para el 4 de enero, aun tenía un par de días para empacar, y pensar en cómo acercarse de nuevo a Candy, le mandaría una carta anunciándole su llegada? tal vez debería llamar a Albert antes y hablarle de su decisión? No, si llamaba a la mansión corría el riesgo de que Candy fuera quien contestara el teléfono y él quería darle una supresa, ya pensaría en como encontrarla y que decirle en los siguientes días, se sentía emocionado, nervioso y sobre todo aliviado, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Susana, si no fuera por ella probablemente seguiría planeando su boda, un matrimonio que los habría hecho infelices a los dos, si definitivamente tenía mucho que agradecer a Susana.

Chicago

Candy despertó nerviosa, aun pensando en lo que sonio la noche anterior.. ese sueño!

Se encontraba de vuelta en el salón de baile la música sonaba e invitaba a bailar, sentía que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la invitaba a bailar... Terry! estas aquí! Cómo? el solo sonreía mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile, Candy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre, mirándola con su picara sonrisa en los labios, comenzaban a moverse al compas de la música, el la abrazaba con fuerza, ella lo miraba como si pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento, de pronto el tomaba su carita con ambas manos y acercaba sus labios a los de ella para besarla, ella dudo por un momento pero luego se dejaba llevar, fue un beso tierno y dulce, ella se hallaba en el cielo, cuando abría los ojos era Albert! pero cómo? Albert le sonreía y volvía a besarla ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y correspondía al beso aun con más seguridad que cuando era Terry quien la besaba, como estaba disfrutando ese beso!

Luego del beso despertó, primero no se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño y pensó a donde se fue Albert? Luego se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, obviamente sola. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, (Candy que te pasa? Porque en tu sueño disfrutaste mas del beso de Albert que del de Terry? Que significa esto?)

Decidió tomar un baño, podía preparar la bañera sola así que decidió no llamar a Dorothy, sabia que esto le ganaría una reprimenda (una señorita jamás se viste, baña, etc sola) pero no le importo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y quería estar sola.

Se relajo al sentir el agua caliente, definitivamente era más fácil pensar cuando estaba así de relajada. Hecho su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera, cerró los ojos y pensó en el baile de la noche anterior, interesante manera de comenzar el año, se había divertido mucho hasta las 12 y el momento del beso, no pensándolo bien la había pasado bien hasta que llego el momento de despedirse de la anfitriona Tanya de la Fuente, hasta su nombre es pretencioso! Lo que le molesto además de que se comió a Albert con la mirada fue como la miro a ella! Como si fuera algo insignificante y no se mereciera estar del brazo de Albert! Y si era así? Si a Albert ella le daba lástima y esa fue la razón por la que fue con ella a la fiesta? Después de todo a Albert le sobraban posibles acompañantes y si no fuera por la invitación de el ella probablemente se habría pasado la noche en la mansión aburrida, o peor aun, se hubiera ofrecido a cubrir el turno de alguien en el hospital, de alguien que tuviera planes mas interesantes, alguien que si tuviera una vida. Bueno, de todas maneras tenia que hablar con Albert, no quería que saliera con ella por lastima, a ella le gustaba su vida como era, tal vez algunos la consideraran aburrida pero su rutina le daba a ella la sensación de pertenecer a un sitio, (la mansión, el hospital, la clínica del dr Martin) le daba algo que hacer y mantenía su cabeza ocupada para así no pensar en Terry, así que no necesitaba que nadie la "rescate" de su rutina. Pero pensándolo bien Albert no era así, el sinceramente disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella y ella también lo disfrutaba, y a pesar de todo se había divertido mucho la noche anterior, no era justo que se enoje con Albert por querer que ella pase mas tiempo con el y con sus amigos, entonces, porque seguía sintiéndose molesta? Sabia que parte de eso era el beso, pero también ya había decido hablar con Albert para que no se repitiera, seguía pensando que había algo mas que no se le ocurria, pero decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, el agua se estaba enfriando y seguro la tía y el resto de la familia estarían esperándola para desayunar.

Salio de la bañera se paro con cuidado para no caerse esta vez, tomo su toalla y su bata, se seco rápidamente y entro a su cuarto para cambiarse, eligió algo sencillo después de todo era solo un desayuno con la familia. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y bajo al comedor.

Cuando entro al comedor se dio con una sorpresa, no que era solamente la familia? Sentados en la mesa estaban, Archie y Annie, los señores Brighton, los Leagan, Albert, la tía Abuela, Tanya (genial!) y el joven con el que ella había bailado la noche anterior. Candy se sintió fatal su cabello aun estaba mojado no se había puesto nada de maquillaje y su vestido era uno de los más sencillos que tenia, era uno de los que ella había elegido comprar sin ayuda y por lo tanto no era nada parecido a los que tenían puestos Annie, Eliza, o Tanya. Además la tía abuela la miraba y la fulminaba con la mirada, que Candy no había leído la nota que le dejo en su tocador?(por supuesto que no, si se paró de un salto de la cama y ni siquiera se había acercado a su tocador para arreglarse).

La tía abuela había decidido organizar un desayuno en la mansión Andley y para esto había invitado a los Leagan (parte del clan Andley), a los Brighton (ya que pronto serian familia), al embajador espa;ol (viejo amigo de la familia) y a su familia (su pupilo Cesar y su hija Tanya). Es mas habia decidido invitar a todos a pasar unos días en Lakewood así que después del desayuno todos partirían hacia la mansión de las rosas.

Candy salió de su sorpresa y comenzó a buscar con los ojos un sitio vacio, comenzó a buscar al final de la mesa, tendría que sentarse cerca de Eliza y Neal? No nada por ahí, genial estaría cerca de Annie y Archie, pero tampoco, su mirada se iba acercando a la cabecera de la mesa, ahí estaba su sitio, al lado de Albert! Ella se sentaba ahí cuando estaba solo la familia después de todo Albert y ella eran muy cercanos y siempre disfrutaban de la mutua compañía pero.. ahora? Estaría frente a la tía abuela y al lado del embajador y su hija, (genial, pensó). Comenzó a caminar hacia su sitio y sintió la mirada fulminante de Eliza mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la mesa, bueno, algo de bueno tenía que tener el día no? Se sentó y el desayuno comenzó.

-Candy?-

-Si Eliza-

-Llevas un vestido… interesante

Candy no supo que contestar, tenía que ensañarse con ella cada vez que la veía? Era verdad que su vestido era sencillo pero tampoco era un trapo, porque no podía mantener Eliza la boca cerrada? O quemarse la lengua con el té caliente? Tal vez tendría que pedirle por favor a las cocineras que sirvieran el agua en la tetera un poco mas caliente.

-A ti también te gusta Eliza? Porque a mi me encanta!- dijo Tanya

Eh? Tanya la estaba defendiendo? O se estaba burlando de ella? Candy volteo a verla y parecía sincera, nada en su tono o actitud parecía indicar que se burlaba con ella, así que le sonrió y contesto

-gracias Tanya, tu vestido también es muy bonito.

El desayuno siguió su curso Eliza echaba chispas por la intervención de Tanya a favor de Candy, porque era que TODO EL MUNDO se ponía de su lado?

Cuando terminaban el desayuno la tía hablo

-Muchas gracias a todos por aceptar mi invitación, ahora pasaremos a nuestras habitaciones para empacar y los autos estarán listos para partir a las 11.30 llegaremos a Lakewood para almorzar. Albert ya que tus maletas están listas y las del embajador y Tanya también, porque dan un paseo por el jardín mientras el resto de nosotros empacamos?-

-Claro tía será un placer.

Entonces nos vemos en el lobby a las 11.20.

-Si- respondieron todos.

Y pasaron a subir cada uno a sus habitaciones, los Brighton tenían una habitación de huéspedes, Candy y Annie decidieron empacar juntas, así tendrían tiempo para charlas, Archie acompañó a la tía a su habitación y Cesar subió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Apenas Candy habia entrado a su habitación seguida de Annie comenzó el interrogatorio,

-Candy! Cesar es muy guapo verdad? Que te pareció? Tienes que contármelo todo! Aunque, supongo que después de lo de anoche no le prestaste demasiada atención no?-

-eh? Bueno sinceramente no, pero… porque dices que no le preste atención?-

-pues.. porque..Vi el beso de ayer! Que significa eso? Por fin Albert y tu son novios? Ya era hora! Archie y yo pensábamos que uds nunca abrirían los ojos!

-qué? Qué cosas dices Annie, el beso de ayer fue solo por seguir la tradición por supuesto que Albert y yo no somos novios! Y a que te refieres a que nunca abriríamos los ojos? Que tiene Archie que ver en todo esto?.

-nada nada olvida que lo dije-

-no me pienso olvidar de nada! Ahora explícame todo lo que dijiste o tus vestidos pagaran las consecuencias! Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los vestidos de Annie con una mano y con la otra tomaba un tintero de su escritorio y lo acercaba peligrosamente al vestido.

-NO! Por favor Candy! Ni siquiera juegues con eso! Ese vestido me lo trajeron de Paris y todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de usarlo en público!

-Entonces explícate!-

-está bien-acepto Annie vencida- con esas amenazas-Candy rio entre dientes-

-bueno, Archie y yo pensamos que Albert y tu hacen una muy linda pareja, se conocen hace muchísimo tiempo es obvio que se quieren mucho y siempre están cuidando el uno del otro entonces pensamos que tal vez.. uds dos podrían haberse enamorado sin darse cuenta.

-qué? Están locos los dos?-contesto Candy, Albert y yo solo somos amigos! Los mejores amigos! Pero no estamos enamorados! El me considera una hermana menor, además viste a TODAS LAS MUJERES que el tiene a sus pies? Todas son preciosas! Incluida Tanya!

-Candy, tu también eres muy hermosa, vi como Albert te miraba ayer-

-No, Annie, Albert y yo somos muy buenos amigos es cierto que nos cuidamos siempre el uno al otro, pero no hay nada mas ahí, no estamos enamorados ok?-

-Está bien Candy, no quise molestarte, solo te dije lo que pensábamos-

-no estoy molesta, solo quería aclarar todo- luego volvió a sonreír, toma ahora te puedo devolver tu vestido

Annie sonrío también aliviada –gracias-

Siguieron empacando mientras hablaban de la relación de Archie y Annie

-ya fijaron fecha para la boda?-

Annie se sonrojo –Candy! Si ni siquiera me lo ha propuesto!-

-pero pronto lo hará! Uds dos son novios desde el colegio! Y creo que ya están en edad de….

-en edad de qué? Como que en edad? Te parece que ya debería habérmelo pedido? Se me está pasando el tiempo? Candy!-

-bueno Annie la verdad.. creo que ya te veo un par de arrugas- dijo tratando de contener la risa, al ver la cara de horror de Annie no pudo más y soltó la carcajada.

-Candy!- dijo Annie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –no te burles de mi-

Candy miro a Annie sorprendida –no me burlaba de ti, estaba jugando, vamos Annie- la abrazo (siempre será una llorona pensó)- era solo una broma, por supuesto que no estás vieja, tenemos la misma edad recuerdas? Creo que Archie ha hecho bien en no tomar una decisión apresurada y pedir tu mano apenas salieron del colegio, ahora el puede estar seguro que tu eres la mujer de su vida, y no dudo que pronto formalizaran el compromiso-

-de verdad así lo crees?-

-si, de verdad, y vamos no llores, y no dudes de tu relación, sabes que Archie le gustas aun mas desde que eres más segura y confiada-

-si, como lo eres tu- dijo Annie con tristeza

-oh vamos Annie! Ya olvídate de todo eso! Archie te quiere a ti, por algo es tu novio y no mío verdad? Además tu nunca llegaste a confirmar tus sospechas de que Archie haya estado alguna vez enamorado de mi!-

- Tu nunca hubieras aceptado a Archie de todas maneras Candy, y todos se enamoraron de ti, Archie, Anthony, Stear…y Terry!

La expresión de Candy cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y volteo para darle la espalda a Annie y que esta no la viera llorar, en ese momento Annie debió haberse mordido la lengua, jamás debió mencionar a Anthony o a Terry, y si por ultimo todos se habían enamorado de Candy no había sido culpa suya, ella no habia hecho nada en especial, había sido ella misma siempre y ella no tenía derecho a volver a abrir la vieja herida.

-Candy, perdóname no se lo que digo, por favor perdóname, tienes razón y yo.. no debí mencionarlo.

Candy recupero la compostura y trato de sonreír, -no te preocupes Annie, es solo que a veces.. aun me duele sabes?

-te entiendo amiga, de verdad perdóname-

-no hay problema, sigamos empacando.


	4. Cap 4

Hola chicas, bueno primero gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, aunque hasta donde se solo dos personas lo leen pero gracias! Ahí va el capitulo 4, me inspire un poquito y aquí esta, me gustaría saber sus opiniones tomatazos incluidos, no puse personaje secundario al fic porque la verdad no estoy muy segura aun de cómo ira a terminar así que acepto sugerencias! Besos y de nuevo gracias x leer.

Cap 4

Las chicas habían terminado de empacar, y estaba sentadas conversando en la habitación de Candy.

-así que Cesar, no es cierto Candy?-

-eh? Que dices Annie?-

-jaja, no te hagas la tonta, vi la cara con la que te miro cuando entraste al comedor esta mañana y no te creo si me dices que no te diste cuenta de lo guapo que es-

-bueno no es feo, tengo que aceptarlo, pero, esta con Tanya no es cierto?-

-y tu besaste a Albert! Y según tu no significa nada así que…-

-Annie! Siempre dándole a la cosas mas importancia de la que deberías! Además. No sabemos nada de el, además de que se llama Cesar y es el pupilo del embajador.

-dirás tu no sabes mas de el, su padre fue un general español y era uno de los mejores amigos del embajador, además

-era? –Candy la interrumpió – que ya no son amigos?-

-No Candy, lo que pasa es que el general Albacete y su esposa murieron en un accidente hace como 5 años y desde entonces el embajador lo tomo bajo su tutela.

-Oh, que lastima (entonces es huérfano como nosotras pensó)

Unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de las chicas.

-adelante-

-Candy, digo se;orita-dijo Dorothy, notando la presencia de Annie

- oh vamos Dorothy, no te tienes que poner tan formal solo porque yo estoy aquí, no soy la tía abuela-

-bueno, dijo venia a avisarles que ya todos esperan en el lobby-

-en serio? Rayos se nos paso la hora!- dijo Candy mientras tomaba su maleta a toda prisa y bajaba las escaleras corriendo, Annie la siguió, Dorothy bajo detrás de las dos con la maleta da Annie.

-Candice! Una señorita no corre por la casa!-

-Perdón tía-decía Candy mientras paraba en seco, provocando la risa de todos

-súbete al coche de Albert-

-si tía-

Candy, Tanya y Cesar iban en el auto de Albert; Annie, Eliza y Neil en el de Archie (pobre Annie) y la tía abuela, los Señores Leagan y el embajador en el auto de los Leagan. Candy iba en el asiento delantero con Albert, hubiera querido hablar con el durante el viaje pero, con Tanya y Cesar en el asiento trasero iba a ser imposible, tal vez antes de la cena?

-Bueno Candice, cuéntanos sobre ti- La voz de Tanya la saco de sus pensamientos

-eh?

-pues, mi padre es amigo de la familia Andley desde hace mucho tiempo y por el conozco por lo menos de nombre a casi toda la familia, pero nunca menciono tu nombre, así que me…miro a Cesar sonrio y corrigio, nos gustaría saber mas de ti.

-Bueno, yo creci en un orfanato, es un lugar muy hermoso llamado el hogar de Pony, junto a otros niños cuidado por nuestras dos madres la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria, luego fui adoptada por los Leagan y bueno finalmente por el tio abuelo William- dijo mientras sonreía mirando a Albert.

-el tio abuelo? Oh..William!- dijo entendiendo la sonrisa de Candy, - oh, eso explica porque mi padre no nos comento acerca de ti, supongo que no te conoció-

-No lo hizo-dijo Albert, - Candy no participo en eventos de sociedad hasta hace poco, al poco tiempo de que pasara a ser parte de esta familia envie a todos mis sobrinos a estudiar al colegio San Pablo en Londres-

-Si, escuche mucho sobre ese colegio, es mas Cesar también estudio ahí cierto?- Dijo Tanya codeando a Cesar que había permanecido callado hasta el momento.

-Si- contesto el –pero creo que soy un par de años mayor que ud. Señorita, disculpe el atrevimiento. Cuantos años dijo que tenia?

-jaja- rio Candy,- no es ningún atrevimiento y tengo 19 años, y bueno de todas maneras no estuve demasiado tiempo en el colegio-

-La guerra supongo-

-la verdad…-

-Si la guerra- termino Albert, en tono cortante, Candy lo miro sorprendida esperando una explicación a su reacción tan seca pero el seguía con la vista fija en el camino. Pequeña confías demasiado en la gente, pensó, había decidido terminar así la conversación pues nunca podía saber como iba a reaccionar la gente al conocer a Candy, era cierto que ya nadie de la familia tenía problemas con que ella fuera adoptada o que se hubiera escapado del colegio y ahora fuera enfermera, pero Tanya y Cesar eran personas desconocidas para Candy y no quería arriesgarse a que su princesa sufriera mas por prejuicios tontos.

Ya casi estaban en Lakewood (Albert manejaba muy rápido) así que Candy decidió cambiar de tema para aliviar un poco el ambiente de tensión que ahora se sentía dentro del auto, no entendía porque Albert había sido tan cortante, incluso le había parecido un poco grosero, una cosa mas a la lista de cosas de las que tenían que hablar, si llegaban a tener la oportunidad.

-Albert, entraras por el portal de las rosas cierto?-

-Claro pequeña, supongo que te mueres de ganas de ver si alguna dulce Candy sobrevive el frio-

-Dulce Candy? -Preguntaron Tanya y Cesar

-Si, mi sobrino Anthony creó una rosa para Candy en su cumpleaños y las nombro dulce Candy-

-Si! Dijo Candy emocionada, aun están allí! Mírenlas!- dijo señalando por la ventana, abrió la ventana para intentar tocarlas con las puntas de los dedos mientras pasaban entre los rosales, con lo cual todo el auto se inundo de aroma a rosas.

-Son hermosas- dijo Cesar, alternando la mirada entre las rosas y Candy que sonreía feliz mientras estiraba los dedos tratando de alcanzar las rosas.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión donde la servidumbre los esperaba afuera de la casa. Candy fue la primera en bajarse del auto y saludo a todos con familiaridad. Cesar la miro algo sorprendida pues no era usual que una señorita de sociedad fuera tan amable con la servidumbre, pero definitivamente no había nada usual acerca de Candy, la señorita Candice White Andley era una caja de sorpresas y el estaba ansioso por conocer mas de ella.

El auto de Archie llego a los pocos minutos, poco falto para que Eliza y Neil se lanzaran del auto en movimiento, Eliza incluso abrió la puerta antes de que el auto se detuviera por completo (como no se cayó jiji) y bajo con muy mala cara, Neil bajo después de su hermana, seguidos de Archie que se dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Annie y ayudarla a bajar. Se notaba que Archie trataba de contener la risa y Candy trataba de adivinar porque.

Eliza entro hechando chispas a la mansión sin saludar a nadie seguida de su hermano, Albert y Candy la vieron pasar al lado de ellos y luego volvieron la mirada hacia Archie tratando de adivinar que paso.

-Pues, íbamos conversando en el auto, y como siempre Eliza estaba alardeando de cuanto dinero tenían los Leagan y cuantos vestidos se compraba etc, etc; y pues me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle notar que, cuando Annie y yo estemos casados ella será mucho más rica que Eliza ya que ella es la única heredera de los Brighton y yo el único heredero de los Cronwell- dijo Archie riendo

-Y solo por eso se puso así?- pregunto Candy

-No, eso no es todo- respondió Archie mirando a Annie- quieres terminar la historia tu cariño?

-esta bien, bueno- continuo Annie- también le dijimos que cuando nos casemos estábamos pensando que además de tener nuestros propios hijos, nos gustaría adoptar un niño o niña del hogar de Pony, y deberías haber visto su cara cuando Archie le pregunto si no quería ser la madrina del niño que adoptáramos- dijo mientras volvía a reir.

- Esta vez todos rieron con ellos, incluso Tanya, que sabia la importancia que le daba Eliza al linaje y alcurnia así que para ella ser madrina de un niño adoptado seria una verdadera ofensa.

En ese momento llegaba el auto de los señores Leagan, una vez que todos bajaron y entraron a la mansión la tía abuela tomo la palabra

-Los esperamos a todos en la terraza a la 1.30 para almorzar, es un día hermoso y ya que es invierno no se si tengamos otra oportunidad de comer al aire libre mientras estemos aquí-

Luego se dirigió a Dorothy (algunos sirvientes habían viajado también a Lakewood)- Dorothy, por favor habla con el mayordomo para que asignen damas de compañía a Eliza y Tanya, tu estaras a cargo de Candice y la señorita Brighton y asegúrate que las habitaciones para los Leagan estén preparadas no tiene sentido que se vayan a su mansión si solo estaremos en Lakewood por 10 días.

-en seguida señora-

Dicho esto todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Annie y Candy tenían cuartos contiguos y la verdad pasaban mas tiempo en la habitación de Candy así que estaban pensando en pedirle a la tía si podían compartir la habitación, no es que faltaran cuartos en la mansión, solo que eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de convivir como cuando estaban en el hogar y no querían desperdiciar ni un minuto de su tiempo juntas.

A la 1.30 todos bajaron a la terraza, la mesa estaba puesta, era un dia precioso, había unos pocos rastros de nieve en el jardín, pero estaba soleado y a pesar de ser invierno, no hacia frio. Ya que era una comida en el jardín no seria tan formal, habían terminado la comida y se quedaron sentados en la mesa platicando.

-tía, puedo pasear por el jardín?- pregunto Candy

-si claro-

-le molesta si la acompaño señorita Andley?- preguntó Cesar

-Claro que no, y llámeme solo Candy joven Albacete-

-esta bien Candy, entonces llámeme solo Cesar-

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a pasear por el jardín, Albert estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Tanya sobre la suya

-William, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo, me mostrarías la mansión?-

-eh.. si desde luego-

Albert guio a Tanya de vuelta a la casa no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Candy, Cesar no parecía una mala persona pero no lo conocía bien y no le gustaba la idea de que Candy estuviera paseando por los jardines sola con el, tal vez debería pedirle a Archie que vaya con ellos. Donde estaba la formalidad de la tía abuela cuando la necesitaba? Porque no los envió con un chaperón? Aunque un chaperón hubiera significado que Cesar estaba cortejando a Candy y ese no era el caso pensó, bueno igual alguien debió acompañarlos.

-Así que eres la hija del señor William-dijo Cesar

-Se podría decir- contesto Candy- el y yo éramos amigos desde antes de que me adoptara y mucho antes de que yo supiera quién era el realmente, y cuando yo trabajaba en el hospital lo volvi a a a ver y-

-trabajas en un hospital?-

-Si, ahora estoy de vacaciones pero trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, y voy a ayudar cada vez que puedo a una peque;a clínica-

-vaya eso si que es una sorpresa, siendo miembro del clan Andley no necesita trabajar-

-lo se, pero lo hago por que me gusta ayudar a los demás, incluso vivía en un departamento en Chicago sola, pero Albert me pidió que me mude a la mansión de Chicago con el resto de la familia después de revelar su identidad, y la verdad no le pude decir que no-

-Albert?-

-Sí, el señor Andley, su nombre es William Albert Andley, y bueno como te dije yo lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, y siempre lo llame Albert-

-ya veo, la relación de uds tampoco es precisamente de padre a hija no?-

-la verdad que no, nunca lo fue, el un gran amigo…mi mejor amigo-

-entiendo, por eso lo acompañas a las fiestas?- pregunto ruborizandonse (que te pasa Cesar, como se te ocurre hacerle una pregunta tan directa?)

Candy se sorprendió por la pregunta y mas aun por el sonrojo de su acompañante pero aun así contesto – si bueno, Albert no tiene novia y entre su trabajo y el mio es poco el tiempo que tenemos para pasar juntos así que a veces vamos juntos a fiestas-

-entiendo-

El viento agito el cabello de Candy y ella sintió un poco de frio, se abrazo a si misma, Cesar lo noto se quito el abrigo y se lo ofreció a Candy.

-Que desconsiderado soy, tienes frio y yo sigo manteniéndote aquí, por favor toma mi abrigo y regresemos a la casa-

Candy acepto el abrigo –Gracias, si regresemos a la casa-

Entraron a la mansión y todos se encontraban en el salón de te, Candy seguía teniendo puesto el abrigo de Cesar, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Archie y Albert, intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz, y luego miraron a Candy pidiendo una explicación. Candy (tan inocente como siempre jiji) no entendía porque la miraban de esa manera, se sintió incomoda y pidió permiso para retirarse. Llego a su cuarto y se disponía a cambiarse, Dorothy la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y le dijo

-Candy, nunca antes había visto este abrigo, y te queda un poco grande, es tuyo?-

-No, es de Cesar, me lo presto cuando paseábamos por el jardín, iré a devolvérselo!-

-Espera Candy, sigues vistiendo tu vestido de día y la cena se servirá dentro de media hora, yo me encargare de devolvérselo, con suerte nadie se fijo que el abrigo que traías puesto no era tuyo-

-Que? Y que tiene de malo que no fuera mío? Acaso creerán que me lo robe? Y como que mi vestido de día, ahora tengo que usar dos vestidos al dia? Que extra;os que son los ricos!-

Dorothy rio con la reacción de Candy, lo cual no le simpatizo mucho a la rubia pues no entendía muy bien porque su amiga se reia, luego contesto –Por supuesto que no pensaran que te lo robaste Candy, pero el que un caballero te de su abrigo es un gesto.. digamos un poco personal, y si tienes que usar dos vestidos al dia, se que en Chicago el se;or William no es muy formal pero no puedes presentarte a cenar con el mismo vestido con el que almorzaste especialmente si hay invitados en la casa-

-Insisto en que los ricos son muy complicados y no creo que el gesto de Cesar haya tenido otra intención que la de ser amable-

-bueno, como tu digas Candy, ahora vamos a elegir tu vestido para la cena, no querras darle el gusto a la señorita Leagan para hacerte pasar un mal rato-

-obvio que no! Esta bien Dorothy me convenciste vamos a elegir un vestido y me arreglare un poco así esa víbora digo mi querida prima (jiji) no tendrá nada motivo para molestarme.


	5. cap 5

Hola chicas muchas gracias x sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran el dia y me animan a seguir escribiendo sissi, leyjar y cary me alegra que les guste el fic así que aquí va un capitulo especialmente para uds, aun no tengo nada del capitulo 6 así que espero que me tengan paciencia, esperemos que esta tarde este tan inspirada como ayer, aquí va el 5 y espero que les guste, besos

Cap 5

Dorothy estaba terminando de arreglar a Candy cuando Annie entro en la habitación

-Annie, que linda que estas!, rayos tal vez debí arreglarme un poco más?-

-Candy tu también te ves muy bien, aunque si quieres puedes arreglarte un poco mas, tal vez ponerte pendientes y algún collar o gargantilla un poco de maquillaje, estoy segura que Eliza y Tanya estarán muy elegantes!-

-jajaja- rio Candy,- no eres nada disimulada sabias Annie Brighton?-dijo Candy con tono de indignación -Esta bien me arreglare un poco mas-

Annie se sonrojo – No te molestes Candy! Sabes que te ves muy bien con lo que te pongas, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal!-

Candy volvió a reír,- no te preocupes no me hiciste sentir mal, bueno pendientes dijiste? Gargantilla? Maquillaje? Jajaja venga! Tendrán que ayudarme a ponerme todo a la vez ya que si me detengo a decidir llegaremos tarde a la cena!-

Terminaron con el arreglo de Candy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el efecto fue exactamente el que buscaban, como Candy no acostumbraba a usar maquillaje o a adornarse demasiado, cualquier cambio sutil era notorio, llevaba un vestido color vino, y botas que hacían juego, unos pequeños aretes de oro y una cadenita también de oro con un dije con una C y un diamante, (regalo de Albert), y por maquillaje solo un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios, el cabello lo llevaba suelto sujetado solo por unos pocos ganchitos para que el cabello no le cayera en la cara. Candy se sentía extraña bajando a cenar tan arreglada pero según sus amigas estaba lindísima así que les haría caso.

Bajaron al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, la cena fue tranquila, ya todos se sentían mas comodos después de haber tenido tiempo de instalarse en la mansión. Terminaron la cena y pasaron al salón y se sentaron en los sillones, esta vez la distribución fue mas informal.

-Annie, tu tomaste lecciones de piano cierto?-pregunto Eliza

-Si, cuando era pequeña-

-porque no tocas para nosotros?-Dijo Eliza endulzando la voz estaba segura que una hija de Pony no tendría ningún talento y no perdería la oportunidad de humillar a Annie en frente de todos, especialmente de la tía abuela, ya que si aun no habían anunciado formalmente el compromiso pensó que aun podía desanimar a la tía de aceptar a Annie, y tal vez ella tendría la oportunidad de casarse con Archie, si bien Anthony fue su favorito, Archie hubiera sido su segunda opción (Albert era mejor partido pero hasta Eliza sabia que no tenia esperanzas) y después de la charla en el auto de que tan rica seria Annie al casarse con Archie estaba decidida a separar a la pareja.

-No lo se, la verdad hace mucho que no practico y…-

-vamos, queridita estoy segura de que lo haras muy bien-

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella así q no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, se acerco al gran piano de cola, se sento en el banquillo y poso sus dedos sobre las teclas pensando en que melodía tocar, para Elisa de Bethoven pensó, y comenzó a tocar, estaba muy nerviosa y cometió un par de errores, aunque alguien que no conociera la pieza no se daría cuenta, ella sabia que por lo menos los Andley sabían de música así que se fue cohibiendo cada vez mas pensando que estaba decepcionando a Archie y a sus padres. Miro a Candy desesperada, quien le sonrió tratando de darle confianza, luego miro a Archie pensando encontrar decepción en sus ojos, pero vio una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Candy, le inspiraba confianza.

-Vamos mi amor, no estes nerviosa- dijo Archie. Annie casi se cae de la silla, mi amor? Me llamo mi amor? Sii! Dejo de tocar y le dio una mirada de adoracion a su novio, el la llamaba cari;o o querida cuando estaban solos o en compa;ia de gente de confianza como Albet o Candy, pero nunca en presencia de tanta gente, y nunca le había dicho mi amor! Se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras le sonreía a su novio, se sintió muy contenta y pensó que no le importaba la opinión de nadie en ese momento… Archie la llamo mi amor! Podría ponerse a saltar! Con la confianza renovada luego de este gesto de su guapísimo novio, volvió a colocar sus dedos sobre el teclado, se olvido de todos los que la estaban observando (en especial de la arpía de Eliza) y comenzó a tocar otra vez, esta vez dejo que sus dedos recordaran los acordes, dejo de pensar tanto y sobre todo en temer equivocarse y la melodia perfectamente interpretada lleno el salón. Eliza tuvo que tragarse el veneno que estaba a punto de soltar y se dio cuenta que había causado un efecto contrario al que había querido pues ahora todo el salón miraba a Annie complacido y Archie se veía mas orgulloso que nunca de su novia.

-Diablos! Tendré que pensar en otra manera de vengarme, pensaba Eliza mientras recorría el salón con la mirada, porque todos la miran tan contentos? Ni que fuera tan buena! Eliza estaba verde de la envidia y sus ojos se posaron en Candy (genial se ve más contenta que nunca!) Candy sintió la mirada de Eliza sobre ella dio una rápida mirada a los demás y después de asegurarse que todos miraban a Annie dirigió su cara hacia Eliza y le saco la lengua, la tía Elroy que acababa de voltear a ver a Candy casi se atraganta con un pastelito por intentar no reírse, y Eliza indignada esperaba que saliera en su defensa pero eso no sucedió.

La velada termino y todos decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones, Annie y Candy se levantaron primero

-te acompañaré a tu habitación cariño- dijo Archie yendo detrás de Annie

-Yo también te acompañaré a tu cuarto Candice- dijo Albert, alcanzando a Candy. Le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar Candy volteo a sonreírle a Albert y se dio cuenta de que este iba caminando un poco serio.

-pasa algo?-

-nada pequeña, oh perdón olvidaba que ya no te gusta que te llame así.

-yo… discúlpame Albert no sé porque reaccione así el otro día, la verdad siempre me gusto que me llames así, por favor no dejes de hacerlo, lo que me recuerda quiero conversar contigo, pero con tanta gente en la casa es un poco difícil, y yo se que pronto tendrás que regresar al trabajo, podríamos conversar mañana después del desayuno?-

Albert bajo un poco la guardia –claro que si pequeña, ma;ana después del desayuno soy todo tuyo, recuerda que se servirá a las 8 en punto, le dire a Dorothy que venga a despertarte mas temprano ya que ahora te arreglas tanto.

-que? Te pareció que me arregle demasiado? Ya lo sabia! No vuelvo a hacerles caso a Annie y a Dorothy!-

Albert rio al ver la reacción de Candy – no fue demasiado, eso solo que nunca solías usar maquillaje ni joyas pero claro, ahora que tienes un pretendiente supongo que querrás ponerte bonita para el no? Te pusiste la cadenita y aretes que te regale e incluso tienes puesto un poco de maquillaje!

-Y de cuando a acá te fijas tanto en lo que tengo puesto! Además yo no tengo ningún pretendiente!-

-Lamento informarte que la manera en que te mira Cesar y el hecho de que hayas estado usando su abrigo te contradicen-

-pero.. pero.. Hacia frio y... no se a lo que te refieres cuando dices con la manera en que me mira!-

Jaja- Albert volvió a reír – no te enojes, solo digo que el parece estar interesado en ti, y como te arreglaste hoy pensé que a ti también te interesaba el-

-pues no! No me interesa el! – respondió Candy –así que…piensas que hoy estoy bonita?- pregunto Candy con una sonrisa picara mirando a Albert.

La pregunta sorprendió a Albert quien le sonrió coquetamente y contesto –digamos que, no te ves tan mal-

-Albert! Que malo eres conmigo!- Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-oh vamos Candy, a ti nunca te ha interesado lo que opine yo o la gente sobre tu apariencia, no finjas tener el orgullo herido porque no te creo! Además sabes que eres muy linda-

-mmm eso está mejor, acepto tu disculpa- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto –buenas noches –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a su cuarto.

Pequeña bribona, yo no me disculpe, pensaba Albert mientras caminaba a su habitación, bueno supongo que eso también lo aclararemos mañana después del desayuno, aunque es cierto que hoy en la cena te veías muy linda, dices que no te arreglaste para Cesar, bueno bueno te creeré, aunque no tendría nada de malo que lo hicieras, te has convertido en una preciosa señorita y además eres la heredera principal de los Andley, tarde o temprano comenzaran a lloverte pretendientes, solo espero que sepas elegir a alguien que sea bueno contigo, que te cuide y que te quiera, si no se las verá con Archie y conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar esta vez Candy no se maquillo, no quería dar lugar a ideas equivocadas. Terminaron de desayunar.

-Candy, vamos a pasear por el jardín?- le pregunto Albert

-si- contesto ella y los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a los rosales, una vez allí se sentaron en una banca cerca de las dulces Candy. Permanecieron así por un rato, solo admirando lo que tenían alrededor, y cada uno tratando de ordenar sus ideas pues sabían que habían temas sobre los que debían conversar. Albert paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy pero ella se incorporo, no dejando que el la abrazara.

-que pasa princesa?-

- bueno, Albert se que nosotros siempre hemos tenido mucha confianza uno con el otro, pero, creo que hay un par de cosas que tienen que cambiar-

-cambiar? Como que?-

-como que no pienso dejar que me utilices otra vez para sacarle celos a tus mujercitas!-

-que? Candy de que hablas?-

-como que ahora me abrazas porque sabes que tal vez Tanya te este mirando o como me besaste en la fiesta de año nuevo para sacarle celos a Tanya, se que ella te interesa, aunque ya veremos cuanto te dura el interés y yo acepte acompañarte a esa fiesta solo porque dijiste que sin mi te aburrirías, no para que te aproveches de mi confianza de esa manera!- dijo Candy molesta, y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

Albert al ver sus lagrimas se sorprendió –princesa- le dijo suavizando la voz – perdóname yo no quise ofenderte ni aprovecharme de ti –dijo mientras intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de Candy con su mano. Candy volteo la cara.

-entonces porque lo hiciste? Porque me besaste? Ni siquiera a el le permití besarme así!- dijo ella mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Albert se sintió morir al ver como Candy lloraba, y sabia exactamente a quien se refería ella con "el" (así que nunca le permitiste a Terry que te besara) pensó Albert, pensó en volver a limpiar sus lagrimas pero recordando su rechazo le ofreció su pañuelo – Pequeña no tenía idea de que fuera tu primer beso, lo lamento mucho, yo pensé... por la manera en que me correspondiste, bueno pensé que alguien ya te había besado antes-

-alguien? Como quien? Crees que soy como tu? Que ando repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra? Respondió Candy aun mas molesta.

Esto se está saliendo de control pensó Albert, deja de dar excusas estúpidas y discúlpate –Perdóname, Candy, estoy muy arrepentido y te prometo que no volverá a suceder, se que tu eres una persona muy noble y probablemente no me rechazaste por no humillarme en publico (esto no era verdad Candy había disfrutado mucho el beso, pero estaba demasiado molesta para admitirlo) tienes razón abuse de la confianza que me tienes y, me porte como un patán, por favor perdóname- termino Albert mirándola.

Candy se volvió a mirar a Albert y vio cierta tristeza en su mirada, su arrepentimiento parecía sincero y no le gustaba verlo triste – esta bien- dijo – tampoco seas tan duro contigo mismo, yo sabia que el beso venia y no hice nada para impedirlo-

Al oir su respuesta Albert sonrió –además no eres un patán- continuo la rubia – al menos no conmigo- terminando de decir esto Candy se hecho a reír

Albert se sintió aliviado al escuchar la risa de Candy aunque –un momento Candy como que no soy un patán contigo, con quien crees que si soy un patán?-

-bueno pues, sabes que no me gusta creer en chismes pero escuche a muchas personas decir que eres un playboy y que no te tomas en serio a ninguna chica, pues bueno, estaba pensando en esas pobres chicas que piensan que tienen una oportunidad contigo y, pues no te portas muy bien con ellas no?-

- Candy! No creas todo lo que dicen por favor! Aunque bueno he de confesar que si he besado a varias señoritas de sociedad de Chicago, pero no creas que ellas son dulces e inocentes palomas, yo jamás engañaría a una mujer para aprovecharme de ella, ellas saben cómo soy desde el principio, si creen que van a cambiarme es su problema!, no le he hecho falsas promesas a nadie! Vamos Candy, soy yo, sabes que no te mentiría verdad?-

-Albert, tranquilo ahora te toca a ti no enojarte, y claro que se que tu no me mentirías, es solo que igual no me parece correcto lo que haces, no quieres enamorarte? Tener novia casarte?-

-Supongo que si, eventualmente pero vamos aun estoy joven para pensar en eso-

-jaja, no decía que te cases inmediatamente es solo que, no crees que a tu futura novia o esposa no le gustaría el hecho de que estuviste literalmente en boca de todo Chicago?-

-mm, nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista-

-claro, en un hombre no es mal visto pero si fuera una mujer! Dirían de todo sobre ella!-

Al ver la cara de molestia de Candy Albert comenzó a reírse –Vamos princesa, ahora me vas a echar la culpa de que la sociedad sea prejuiciosa y machista?-

-mm está bien está bien, acepto que esa parte no es tu culpa, pero de todas maneras! Eres una persona pública y no es precisamente un secreto que juegas con las mujeres, hay mucha gente que te admira y..-

-oh vamos Candy! No me vengas con eso! Tu sabes mejor que nadie que por mi seguiría viviendo como cualquier persona sin tener que portar el titulo de cabeza de los Andley, era mucho más feliz cuando era solo Albert-

- está bien está bien no te dare un sermón, y si se que eras más feliz antes, lo siento-

-está bien pequeña entrometida dijo riendo mientras volvia a abrazarla, entonces estamos bien?-

-si, claro que si- respondió Candy mientras lo abrazaba también- solo una cosa mas, por favor no me llames entrometida-

-eh? Esta bien lo siento Candy no quería molestarte-

-no me molestaste es solo que… el me llamaba así-

-entiendo, lo siento no quise recordártelo, bueno no me dejas otra opción que llamarte solo princesa- dijo sonriéndole-regresemos a la mansión, ya vamos sentados aquí un largo rato y la tía debe estar echando chispas-

-está bien, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hablar conmigo Albert, no me gusta que tengamos malentendidos-

-no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre tendré tiempo para ti- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente-ahora regresemos.

Caminaron abrazados el camino hasta la mansión cuando llegaron la tía puso mala cara (ese no es un comportamiento apropiado para los Andley!) y Tanya les lanzo una mirada suspicaz (no que era su hija adoptiva? Pero no se tratan como padre e hija, pensé que Candy era inofensiva pero tal vez no sea tan inocente como parece, después de todo William le presta mas atención a ella que a cualquier otra persona en esta casa). A Cesar también le pareció raro que tuvieran ese tipo de trato (ella dice que el son mejores amigos, y generalmente se tratan casi como hermanos pero a veces parece que son algo mas, mm no quisiera un enfrentamiento con William por una chica, después de todo mi padrino y yo tenemos importantes negocios con el y yo esperaba sus consejos para administrar el patrimonio de mi padre).

Nueva York

Terry se encontraba por fin en la estación del tren, unos días y por fin podre verte pecosa!, Su tren llegaría a Chicago el 4 de enero por la mañana, había decido no avisar a nadie de su llegada y como sabia por Albert que Candy ahora vivía en la mansión de Chicago decidió buscarla allí, si ella se encontraba trabajando en ese momento no importaba esperaría unas horas mas, después de todo hacia mucho que no la veía que le harían un par de horas? Compraría rosas, montones de rosas, y también chocolates a su pecosa le encantaban los chocolates, si por el fuera le llevaría la dulcería entera! Ya tenía su estadía en Chicago planeada, por lo menos el primer día, apenas llegar a la estación iría a rentar un auto se registraría en un hotel y luego iría a la mansión Andley, el resto dependía de la respuesta de Candy, sabia que ella no cedería tan fácil pero también creía firmemente que ella aun lo amaba y no importaba cuanto tiempo llevara la convencería y esta vez no dejaría que nada los separe. Pensando en todo esto se subió al tren y deseó poder dormir los dos días enteros de viaje la ansiedad era insoportable, pero por lo menos ya se encontraba en camino.

El viaje en tren fue terriblemente monótono, Terry pasó la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su cabina privada, había muchos neoyorkinos en ese tren y no quería que nadie lo reconociera ni le pidiera autógrafos, quería estar tranquilo, se dedico básicamente a leer, dormir y pasar largos ratos tendido en el asiento imaginando su encuentro con Candy, le gustaría tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero luego recordó lo que paso la ultima cuando tuvo este atrevimiento (para ser tan pequeña, golpeas muy fuerte pecosa), pero un abrazo no estaba prohibido cierto? Tal vez debería tener en cuenta la reacción de ella al verlo, estaba casi seguro que ella comenzaría a hacer preguntas sobre Susana y a recordarle su promesa, tal vez los abrazos tendrían que esperar. Finalmente llego a Chicago, aun era temprano, tomo un desayuno rápido en la estación y tomo un coche con dirección a la ciudad para rentar el auto y registrarse en un hotel, una vez hecho esto se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde era la mansión de los Andley en Chicago, -rayos! Tanto pensar en el encuentro contigo pecosa, no tengo idea de donde comenzar a buscar, bueno los Andley son muy conocidos supongo que no será difícil dar con su residencia, tal vez debería tomar un carruaje aprenderme el camino desde aquí y así no tener que estar preguntando indicaciones, si eso hare- El cochero por supuesto que sabia donde era la mansión Andley, demoraron unos 20 min en llegar desde el centro de la ciudad, el coche se detuvo al frente del porton con el emblema de los Andley en la puerta.

-muchas gracias- dijo Terry mientras se bajaba del coche de un salto, se quedo mirando la enorme residencia por un momento y trato de imaginarse a Albert como dueño de esa "humilde morada", probablemente la parte de la propiedad que más le gustaba era el jardín pensó con una sonrisa, igual que a Candy, se la imagino trepando a los arboles que se veían desde la puerta. Respiro hondo un par de veces y decidió acercarse a la puerta, preguntaría por Candy, luego lo pensó mejor, si los Andley eran tan formales como suponía no sería normal que un hombre desconocido venga a buscar a la señorita de la casa, mejor preguntaría por Albert, era más probable que lo dejaran entrar en la casa si decía que era el a quien quería ver y una vez adentro le explicaría sus intenciones a Albert y no habría problema.

Camino hacia el portón, y vio alcanzo a ver que el jardinero estaba suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo –disculpe, busco al Señor Andley-

-de parte de quien?- pregunto jardinero

-De Terrence Granchester- Los ojos del jardinero se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre, gracias a los periódicos todos sabían que Terrence además de ser un famoso actor en Broadway era el hijo del duque de Granchester y por lo tanto el heredero del título. Este era precisamente el efecto que Terry estaba esperando, pues sabía que así no le negarían la entrada a la casa, como iban a dejar esperando afuera al próximo duque?

-Lo lamento señor- contesto el jardinero- el señor Andley no se encuentra aquí, toda la familia se fue a Lakewood a pasar unos días-

-qué? Como que no están aquí? Y la señorita Candice? También soy amigo de ella-

El jardinero recordó haber oído el rumor de que Candy y el joven Granchester habían tenido un romance hace algunos años (aparentemente era cierto pensó)

-tampoco está aquí, mi lord, viajaron todos incluyendo a la señora Elroy, y al joven Cronwell, incluso los Leagan-

Así que hay reunión familiar en Lakewood pensó Terry, bueno esto cambiaba todos sus planes debía partir hacia Lakewood de inmediato, conseguiría un mapa y manejaría hasta allí.

-ya veo, muchas gracias- dijo Terry alejándose.

Genial, había estado confiado en que encontraría a Candy en la mansión, ahora no tenia como regresar a la ciudad, tal vez debería haberle pedido al cochero que lo espere, -regresare a la mansión y pediré que me dejen usar el teléfono, llamare al hotel para que me envíen un coche y tal vez también pueda hablar a Lakewood y preguntarle a Albert como llegar hasta allí, solo espero que no sea Candy quien conteste- Regreso sobre sus pasos y le pidió al jardinero usar el teléfono, éste no se negó como ya lo esperaba, le abrió la puerta y lo guio hacia la mansión. Una vez en la puerta intercambio palabras con el mayordomo y se retiro, el mayordomo en seguida lo hizo pasar hacia la biblioteca donde había un teléfono, lo dejo solo no sin antes darle también el numero de la mansión de Lakewood. Terry decidió llamar primero al hotel y mientras esperaba que llegue el coche llamaría a Albert.

Lakewood

Todos estaban pasando unos días deliciosos, pero se iban más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado, parecía que hubieran llegado ayer, sin embargo el calendario ya marcaba el día 4 de enero, los jóvenes habían tomado la costumbre de ir a la biblioteca en sus ratos libres, tenía un ambiente mas relajado que pasarlo con los adultos, ya que se podían sentar relajadamente en los sillones de cuero y tener conversaciones no tan formales. A pesar de ser cabeza del clan Andley Albert se sentía mas parte de la nueva generación que de la vieja, así que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Candy y los demás, Eliza y Neil los acompañaban la mayoría del tiempo, pero era obvio que su presencia no era bienvenida, sobre todo después de que Eliza siguiera haciendo repetidos intentos de humillar a Candy y Annie, ninguno de los cuales había sido exitoso, Annie ya no era tan tímida como antes y cuando quería podía ser muy ingeniosa así que la mayoría de ataques de Eliza habían terminado en una Eliza humillada y molesta, esa faceta de Annie le gustaba mucho a su novio, le recordaba a la gatita rubia que había sido su primer amor.

Todos se encontraban en la biblioteca cuando sono el teléfono, cosa rara, pues estaban de vacaciones y Albert le había pedido a George que no pase llamadas de negocios a la mansión y como el teléfono no tenia mucho tiempo de haber sido instalado allí, no había mucha gente que pudiera llamarlos. Candy salto de su asiento, pensando que la llamada seria para Albert y con voz de fingida formalidad contesto

-Residencia Andley buenas tardes-

Terry no esperaba que fuera ella quien contestara, la verdad estaba esperando a algún sirviente con el que el apellido Granchester pudiera obrar su magia y entonces hablar con Albert con la mayor discreción posible, pero como siempre su pecosa rompiendo las reglas había contestado el teléfono ella misma. Se congelo no sabia que decir, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y por mas que trataba no podía articular palabra.

-alo? Alo….? Mm quien habrá sido- dijo Candy mientras colgaba el teléfono

Cuando sintió que se había cortado la comunicación Terry salió de su estupor, Vamos Terry! Te portas como un niño! tan nervioso te pones que no puedes ni hablar! Decidido volvió a marcar el numero de Lakewood.

El teléfono volvió a sonar casi de inmediato así que Candy volvió a levantar el auricular.

-residencia Andley buenas tardes-

-Candy?-

Esa voz! No puede ser!

**Si ya se ya se, me van a matar por dejar el capitulo ahí, pero les prometo que mañana publico otro si? **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas, bueno aquí hay un capitulo mas como lo prometi, mañana voy a estar muy ocupada así que no se si voy a poder escribir hasta la noche, así que antes de dormir les dejo un capitulo mas es un poco corto les prometo que el próximo será mas largo, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me encanta leerlos de verdad, perdonen si no le contesto a cada una individualmente pero muero de sueño! Besos a todas y espero también leer sus historias.. que disfruten el capitulo y perdón x las faltas d ortografía

Cap 6

Candy se puso pálida no podía hablar, los demás se quedaron mirándola sin entender que pasaba

-gatita estas bien? Te has puesto pálida, quien es?-

Candy no contesto, se había quedado petrificada con el teléfono en la mano. Terry del otro lado del teléfono tampoco hablaba, estaba seguro que era ella, entonces porque no contestaba? Estaría funcionando bien el teléfono?

-si- por fin dijo Candy en voz baja-soy yo-

-pecosa! Por un momento pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón-

-Terry-fue lo único que pudo decir Candy

Al escuchar ese nombre todos se quedaron mirándola en silencio. Archie y Terry se miraron en silencio, se podía ver la molestia en los ojos de ambos, a Albert le molestaba que su amigo estuviera volviendo a llamar a Candy, sabia cuanto daño le había hecho a ella su separación y por fin parecía estar superándolo, los últimos días se la había visto muy relajada y contenta, no quería ver a su pequeña triste otra vez. Archie a su vez pensaba –porque la llama ese actorcillo? No ve que Candy esta mejor sin el?-

Eliza por su parte se paro del sofá –Dijiste Terry? Terry Granchester? Seguro me llama a mi! (ilusa!)- dijo mientras se acercaba al teléfono y le quitaba el auricular de la mano a Candy

-alo? Terrence? Habla Eliza como estas?-

Terry se molesto al escuchar esa voz, Eliza nunca le había caído muy bien, pero desde que por su culpa Candy y Terry tuvieron que separarse en el colegio, le resultaba insoportable si no fuera por ella no habrían tenido todos esos problemas en los últimos años y tal vez incluso el y Candy estarían casados o por lo menos comprometidos.

-Eliza, puedo hablar con Candy por favor?- dijo Terry en tono cortante

-pero querido para que quieres hablar con esa?-

-pásame con Candy Eliza!-

Candy se había quedado petrificada al lado del teléfono así que Eliza de mala gana volvió a darle el auricular.

-hola Terry- Candy trato de recuperar la compostura-como has estado?-

-pues estaba esperando poder hablar contigo Candy, estoy en Chicago, de hecho estoy en tu casa, me dieron el numero de Lakewood bueno aquí me tienes-

-si, no estamos en Chicago-

-jaja eso ya lo se pecosa, esperaba verte tu crees que podría ir a verte a Lakewood?-

-mm si supongo que si-

-entonces iré a primera hora, hasta mañana pecosa-

-adiós-

Candy colgó el teléfono y todos la miraban pidiendo una explicación, pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos así que seguía parada sin decir nada

-Candy? Pregunto Annie, que quería Terry?-

-va a venir mañana- respondió ella

-QUE?- se escucharon las voces de todos –aquí a la casa? Como se atreve? Siguió Archie – si se atreve a poner un pie en esta casa…-

-tranquilízate Archivald!- dijo Albert que hasta el momento no había intervenido –estoy seguro que Candy tiene una buena explicación para todo esto, verdad?-

-bueno yo, puedo retirarme a mi habitación?-

-No, contesto Albert, lo siento pero me debes una explicación- luego se dirigió a todos-les molestaría dejarnos a solas?-

-si, buenas noches- contestaron los demás, Tanya miraba a Albert, es que acaso el estaba celoso? Cesar tampoco entendía lo que sucedía, sabia que Terry Granchester era el hijo del duque de Granchester y además actor de Broadway pero porque todos estaban tan alterados? Qué relación tenía el con Candy?.

Cuando estuvieron a solas Candy seguía sin decir nada, Albert se notaba molesto

-y bueno? Estoy esperando la explicación Candice-

-bueno, el dijo que estaba en Chicago y que quería hablar conmigo, fue a buscarme a la mansión y como no me encontró le dieron el teléfono de aquí y bueno, por eso llamo, pregunto si podía venir a verme y le conteste que si, perdóname Albert debí pedirte permiso se que esta es tu casa y..-

El rostro de Albert se suavizo un poco al ver a Candy tan alterada – no es eso por lo que estoy molesto Candy, esta es tu casa también y puedes invitar a quien quieras cuando quieras, lo que pasa es que Terry te hizo mucho dañó y parece que por fin te estas recuperando, no me gustaría que salieras lastimada de nuevo, Terry es mi amigo pero te juro que si te vuelve a lastimar…-

-no te preocupes estaré bien-dijo Candy poniéndose a la defensiva, era cierto que todo el asunto de Terry había sido muy doloroso para ella pero era su vida, y no le gustaba que todos trataran de controlarla.

-es solo que no quiero volver a verte triste princesa-

Candy se sintió mal por reaccionar de esa manera después de todo Albert siempre había sido muy bueno con ella y solo quería cuidarla

-lo se, gracias por ser siempre tan bueno conmigo, tu siempre me has cuidado y se que quieres lo mejor para mi- se quedo mirándolo a los ojos un momento, le recordaban tanto a los de Anthony! – te quiero mucho Albert, lo sabes verdad?-

Albert se sorprendió por la confesión, sabía que Candy le tenía mucho cariño pero le había encantado escucharlo de sus labios – yo también te quiero mucho princesa, eres lo mas importante para mi sabias?-

-Albert! Candy se sonrojo al escuchar una confesión tan directa, le sonrió –gracias, tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, y también eres muy importante en mi vida, no se que haría sin ti-

Albert la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo –bueno eso hora de irnos a descansar, le pediré al ama de llaves que tenga una habitación de huéspedes mas lista, y le informare a la tía sobre nuestra ilustre visita- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Candy coqueto, luego la volvió a abrazar. Candy se sintió muy reconfortada en los brazos de Albert –ahora sube a dormir, no querrás que Terry te vea con ojeras-

-si- dijo, Candy estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera protesto por la broma de Albert.

Subió a su habitación no dijo nada mientras Dorothy la ayudaba a cambiarse, Annie le había contado a Dorothy lo que sucedía así que Dorothy decidió darle tiempo a Candy para ordenar su cabeza, ya conversarían después.

Se hecho en su cama y se quedo mirando al techo –Terry estará aquí mañana, estaba segura que no podría dormir aun así cerro los ojos para intentarlo, no le había dolido escuchar la voz de Terry tanto como pensó, bueno ya fueron dos años es lógico que no me echara a llorar, me sorprendió mucho escucharlo que habrá pasado? De que querrá hablar conmigo? Estará bien Susana? Su madre? Dios por favor que todo este bien- Finalmente después de darle muchas vueltas a la corta conversación tratando de entrever algo mas se quedo dormida.

Tuvo el mismo sueño que había tenido la noche de año nuevo, primero besaba a Terry y luego a Albert.

Despertó confundida, Candy que te pasa? Rayos se me hizo tarde otra vez! Salto disparada de su cama tomo un baño rápido y se cambio, decidió esmerarse un poco en su arreglo después de todo Terry iba a estar allí, luego de dar vueltas por su habitación y de mirarse mucho al espejo respiro hondo y tomo valor para bajar al comedor.

Cuando llego a la base de los escalones escucho voces que venían de la biblioteca, eran las voces de Terry, Albert y Archie, que estarían haciendo todos metidos en la biblioteca? Las voces no se escuchaban muy amables pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que no pudo distinguir lo que decían, bueno, la curiosidad mato al gato pensó, así que se dirigió al comedor. La mesa estaba servida y casi todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, dio los buenos días y se dirigió a su lugar, obviamente había un lugar más en la mesa que estaba vacío y faltaban Archie y Albert, no le gustaba mucho esa situación, sabia que sobreprotectores podían ser los dos y también conocía el carácter de Terry así que no le gustaba mucho que pasaran tanto tiempo encerrados en la biblioteca. Candy tomo asiento y se sirvió un poco de té, la verdad no podía comer de lo ansiosa que estaba así que ni siquiera lo intento. Estaba sentada con la mirada fija en su taza de té cuando finalmente entraron los tres en el comedor. Archie y Terry se veian serios pero Albert se veía mas tranquilo que la noche anterior, antes de sentarse al lado de Candy le dio un beso en la frente, dio los buenos días a todos y se sentó. Tomo a Candy de la mano para tratar de infundirle valor y comenzó a comer, el gesto no paso desapercibido para Terry, sabia que Candy y Albert eran muy cercanos pero no los había vuelto a ver juntos desde el colegio y no sabia que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de confianza, no estaba seguro que le gustaba que Albert fuera tan expresivo con Candy, aunque quien era el para reclamarle? Después de todo había sido Albert quien se había encargado de cuidar a Candy durante este tiempo así que en vez de estar molesto con el debería sentirse agradecido, aunque de todas maneras no terminaba de gustarle el que fueran tan expresivos entre ellos. Los demás no hablaban mucho, los Leagan miraban suspicaces a recién llegado, la tía abuela si bien no sabía la historia completa sabía que Candy y Terry habían tenido algo que ver en el pasado y no estaba segura de cual era su opinión al respecto así que se limitaba a observar, el embajador no tenía idea de lo que pasaba así que trataba de conversar con Tanya y Cesar, pero estos respondían con monosílabos pues si bien no estaban muy seguros de que era exactamente lo que pasaba se daban cuenta de que había alterado a todos los jóvenes de la casa y sentían mucha curiosidad.

El desayuno por fin termino, los adultos se retiraron, los jóvenes se quedaron en la mesa esperando a ver el desenlace, Candy estaba mas nerviosa que nunca y seguía con la mirada fija en su taza.

-pecosa quieres mostrarme el jardín del que tanto me hablaste?-

-eh.. Candy miro a Albert como esperando su aprobación éste asintió con la cabeza y le sonrio –esta bien, vamos-

Archie estaba levantándose para protestar pero Annie lo tomo del brazo al tiempo que Albert le daba una mirada de advertencia así que no le quedo mas remedio que volver a sentarse y quedarse callado.

Candy y Terry dejaron el salón y se dirigieron al jardín, comenzaron a caminar, Terry le ofreció su brazo a Candy, ella dudo en aceptarlo pero no quiso ser grosera así que finalmente lo tomo

-y como has estado pecosa? Hace mucho que no te veo, aunque viendo esta casa y la de Chicago, supongo que debes estar muy contenta-

-eh porque? Que tiene que ver la casa?-

- es que tienen muchos árboles!- dijo Terry al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada

-Terry! Protesto Candy, al tiempo que se soltaba del brazo del inglés para tratar de golpearlo – eres un grosero, un engreído y un…-

-tranquila Candy no te enojes, solo quería romper el hielo, jaja, no me contestaste, como has estado?-

-bien dijo Candy, luego lo pensó mejor –muy bien la verdad, me gusta mucho mi trabajo y viviendo en la mansión de Chicago puedo pasar tiempo con Archie y Albert, incluso mi relación con la tía abuela ha mejorado mucho-

-me alegro de escucharlo-

-Terry, gracias por preguntar como estoy y no quiero ser grosera pero, a que viniste?-

-es que ya quieres que me vaya?-

-no es eso, solo que, vienes a buscarme después de dos años de no saber nada de ti, me pareció muy extraño-

-es verdad, no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo sin que tengas noticias mías, bueno, por donde comenzar, Susana y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, y antes de que comiences a protestar déjame decirte que fue ella la de la idea, dijo que casarnos seria un error que solo nos haría infelices a los dos, que ella quería alguien que estuviera enamorado de ella y que..- Terry dudo si debía seguir

- y que, vamos Terry por favor continua-

-y que la amara tanto como yo te amo a ti-

-Terry!- Candy lo miro sorprendida por la afirmación tan segura

-Candy, dijo tomándola de las manos, se que no merezco otra oportunidad yo fui un cobarde por no luchar por ti cuando debería y me quede al lado de Susana tratando de cumplir la promesa que te hice pero la verdad es que nunca hubiera podido ser feliz a su lado, lo intente créeme que lo intente pero solo podía pensar en ti, y en cuanto me hubiera gustado que todos esos planes fueran para nosotros dos en vez de para ella y yo, se que no merezco otra oportunidad y que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes así de fácil pero Candy por favor- ya estaba dicho Terry había abierto su corazón y ahora miraba ansioso a Candy esperando una respuesta

-Terry, no sabes cuantas veces desee con todas mis fuerzas escucharte decir eso, cuando te deje esa noche al lado de Susana pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor, de haber sabido que te cause tanto da;o no lo se, pero no tiene caso pensar en que hubiera pasado, estamos los dos aquí y bueno, no se que contestarte Terry, soñé mucho con este momento pero ahora que te escuche estoy muy confundida, no se muy bien como me siento, siempre pensé que si llegabas a buscarme no tendría dudas pero ahora la verdad..-

-es por Albert verdad?-

-que? Terry que cosas dices Albert es mi mejor amigo y lo sabes y pensé que también es tu amigo, a que viene esto ahora?-

-lo siento Candy es que no los veo juntos hace mucho tiempo y bueno me sorprendió su… expresividad- dijo en tono sarcástico

Candy sonrió, Terry estaba celoso – oh vamos Terry no te pongas así, el es como un hermano mayor para mi ok? (mentira Candy! Nadie besa a su hermano mayor! Trato de apartar este pensamiento y sonar convincente)

-esta bien-

-y en cuanto a mi respuesta..-

-Candy se que es mucho que procesar en poco tiempo, con saber que no me rechazas estoy mas que contento se que todo esto es muy confuso y entiendo que en este tiempo ya no sientas lo mismo, pero por favor dejame frecuentarte y yo volveré a ganarme un lugar en tu corazón-

-No lo se Terry, lo de nosotros fue muy hermoso es solo que no quisiera darte falsas ideas si no se muy bien lo que siento-

-no me estas dando falsas ideas pecosa, ahora se que estas confundida pero también se que no me dijiste que no, de verdad si me das tiempo, volverás a quererme como antes, ni siquiera merezco otra oportunidad así que el que me permitas estar cerca de ti es más que suficiente vamos Candy, sabes que conmigo por lo menos nunca te aburrirás- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Candy suspiro, -está bien, podemos frecuentarnos, después de todo no hay porque perder nuestra amistad-

-precisamente pecosa, gracias!- Luego la tomo en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella en vilo

-Terry! Bájame! Vas a marearme por favor!- gritaba Candy mientras reia, desde dentro de la casa tres pares de ojos los observaban, a la tía abuela no le gustaba para anda ese comportamiento, tendría que hablar con Candy; Albert no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la presencia de Terry, él quería que Candy fuera feliz pero se sentía desconfiado no estaba muy seguro de que Terry fuera el indicado, ella necesitaba a alguien confiable que la quiera y la cuide, que viva por ella y que jamás la haga llorar, alguien como.. el mismo?; y Archie los miraba molesto, como podía Candy perdonarlo tan rápido?.

Regresaron a la mansión mucho mas relajados, el ambiente dentro de la casa aun era tenso. Eliza echaba chispas, como era posible que esa huérfana tuviera a TODOS a sus pies? (fácil Candy no es una víbora jiji). Annie miraba cuan molesto estaba Terry y sus viejas inseguridades regresaron, estaba Archie celoso? Es que aun no había terminado de olvidar a Candy?. Albert no sabía muy bien que pensar, tenía ideas muy raras en la cabeza así que debía tratar de aclararlas antes de hablar con Candy, Tanya agradecía por un lado la llegada de Terry ya que podría pasar mas tiempo con Albert pero no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que como estaba reaccionando Albert, y Cesar por su lado tampoco estaba contento, había comenzado a hablar un poco mas con Candy y pensó que tal vez tendría una oportunidad para cortejarla, pero por el impacto que había tenido la presencia de Terry en la rubia sabía que era una batalla prácticamente perdida, que oportunidad tendría el frente al próximo duque? Tal vez Candy no era tan diferente de las otras chicas y esas cosas si le importaban! Pensó con amargura, luego recordó sus platicas y paseos por el jardín, para ser la heredera mas rica del país Candy era muy sencilla, no debía juzgarla mal por celos, en el transcurso del día tal vez tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclararlo todo, hasta donde sabia Terry había sido compañero de los jóvenes Andley en el colegio y tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera eso, un ex compañero un amigo y nada mas, aunque viendo la reacción de todos los demás esta esperanza era cada vez mas pequeña.


	7. cap 7

Hola chicas gracias a todas x sus reviews! Bueno Terry ya apareció y esta decidido a recuperar a Candy, y no me parecía justo que lo perdone al toque (si lo perdona jiji sigo indecisa) aquí va un capitulo mas y un poco mas largo como les prometi , espero que les guste y espero mañana poder subir un capitulo mas besos a todas buenas noches!

Cap 7

-bueno y? vamos no me dejes en suspenso!-preguntaba Annie impaciente, ella y Candy estaban de vuelta en su habitación, habían subido para cambiarse para el almuerzo.

-pues nada, hablamos, me dijo que aun me ama y me pidió la oportunidad de volver a acercarse a mi-

-EN SERIO? Candy! No estás contenta? Yo estaría saltando en un pie! Que le dijiste?-

-Annie, no sé qué hacer, por mucho tiempo tuve la esperanza de que si Terry regresaba a buscarme no dudaría en aceptarlo, pero la verdad después de escuchar lo que tanto deseaba, no me sentí como pensaba, creo que sin darme cuenta había comenzado a olvidarlo, si me gusta tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida, el siempre será muy importante para mi y lo quiero mucho, es solo que no estoy segura de si aun lo amo, no se si siento nostalgia por lo que tuvimos, a veces creo que es solo nostalgia por los lindos recuerdos y a veces pienso que aun lo amo solo que mi corazón aun desconfía y tiene miedo de que el vuelva a desaparecer-

-Candy, yo también pensé que si el volvía tu correrías a sus brazos me sorprende verte tan tranquila al respecto-

-no lo se Annie, de verdad que estoy muy confundida-

-Bueno, dices que solo aceptaste ser su amiga no? Esto te dara tiempo para darte cuenta que es lo que sientes en realidad, tal vez sin que lo sepas alguien mas comenzó a ganarse un lugar en tu corazón- dijo Annie sonriendo picara.

-Annie! Que cosas dices! Sabes para mi no ha habido nadie mas después de Terry!-

-esta bien Candy lo que tu digas- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

-Lista?-

-si Lista, creo-dijo Candy mirándose de nuevo al espejo, esta vez se había maquillado un poco, y Annie también, la tía no había estado muy contenta por la inesperada visita al principio pero después de todo era el próximo duque de Granchester así que el almuerzo de hoy sería un poco mas formal en honor a Terry.

Escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Se miraron algo sorprendidas, Archie y Albert siempre iban a buscarlas antes de bajar cuando se trataba de algo mas formal, pero no lo habían hecho ni una vez desde que habían llegado a Lakewood, tal vez seria la tía?

-Adelante- dijo Candy

-Albert, Archie! Que sorpresa!-

-como que sorpresa gatita? Que no puedo venir a buscar a mi prima favorita y a mi novia antes de almorzar?-

-jajaja, Claro que puedes Archie, es solo que bueno, no lo han hecho ni una vez desde que llegamos a Lakewood y ya vamos aquí varios días- dijo haciendo un puchero, -además es obvio que soy tu prima favorita, tu otra opción sería Eliza- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Todos rieron y luego Archie volvió a hablar – Creo que hemos descuidado a las damas más bellas de la casa tío, que podemos hacer para compensarlas? Crees que una cena en el pueblo sea suficiente? Tal vez visitar la feria del pueblo?-

-si! Vamos a la feria- dijo Candy emocionada!

Todos volvieron a reír –por lo menos lo resentida se te quita fácil princesa-

-no estaba resentida! Solo que quedarse siempre en la mansión esta comenzando a ser un poco monótono, gracias por pensar en invitarnos a salir- dijo Candy divertida

-pequeña tramposa! Está bien, digamos que nos sentimos un poco culpables por "descuidarlas" esta noche iremos a la feria y luego a cenar en el pueblo, ahora bajemos a almorzar?-

-claro vamos-

Terry podía ser encantador cuando quería, y para el rato que Candy y los demás llegaron al comedor el ya estaba sentado a la mesa con los Leagan, la señora Elroy y el embajador y todos parecían encantados con su presencia. Tomaron asiento y se sirvió el almuerzo sin mayores novedades, Candy no quería hablar mucho, Archie otra vez estaba molesto y por lo tanto Annie otra vez pensaba si estaría celoso de Terry, Albert seguía sin decidir si le gustaba o no la idea de que Terry estuviera cerca de Candy otra vez, y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre el tema, Eliza trataba de llamar la atención de Terry sin mucho éxito y su hermano estaba intimidado por la presencia del ingles pues no olvidaba las diferencias que habían tenido en el colegio. Tanya y Cesar se mantenían al margen pues no sabían muy bien lo que estaba pasando y querían averiguarlo antes de tomar partido en la situación.

-Tía estábamos pensando en ir al pueblo esta noche- dijo Albert –queríamos visitar la feria y también cenar allí-

-Albert, creo que nosotros estamos un poco viejos para ir a la feria y no se si seria apropiado-

Candy y Annie pusieron cara de decepción si bien Albert era quien tomaba las decisiones, no querían contrariar a la tía, si ella no daba su aprobación no podrían ir al pueblo esa noche.

-hay una feria? Yo nunca fui a una, creo que seria…algo interesante de ver-

-entonces ud joven Granchester debería acompañar a mis sobrinos esta noche- dijo la tía resignada

-eso quiere decir que podemos ir? Dijo Candy casi saltando de su silla.

-Candice por favor! Estamos en la mesa!- Dijo la tía en tono severo, al ver la expresión triste de Candy agrego, -que se diviertan mucho- le sonrió a Candy y luego se levanto.

-Iras también a la feria Eliza- le pregunto la señora Leagan a su hija

-no pienso mezclarme con esa gentuza- dijo Eliza en tono despectivo

-que lastima!- dijo Archie

Los demás trataron de disimular la risa. Eliza fulmino a Archie con la mirada –vámonos Neil- dijo Eliza mientras salía del comedor estirando la nariz, Neil siguió a su hermana. Los padres de EIiza también salieron del comedor acompañados del embajador.

-William?-

-Si Tanya?-

-a nosotros también nos gustaría ver la feria, nunca hemos ido a ninguna-

-será un honor que nos acompañen- dijo Terry prestándole atención por primera vez a Tanya –creo que no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme formalmente –soy Terrence Granchester- dijo mientras le besaba la mano

-Tanya de la Fuente, encantada- Tanya le sonrió a Terry – y el es Cesar Albacete, protegido de mi padre y buen amigo mío-

-Mucho gusto señor Albacete- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Llámeme solo Cesar por favor joven Granchester

-está bien, llámeme solo Terrence.

Una vez que terminaron las presentaciones todos pasaron a la biblioteca como ya se les había hecho costumbre. Estaban sentados en los sillones y había un silencio incomodo que nadie sabía muy bien cómo llenar. Archie decidió dar el primer paso, no le gustaba para nada la presencia del actor así que sería mejor poner las cosas en claro lo más rápido posible.

-Granchester, a que se debe tu presencia aquí? No deberías estar planeando tu boda?- Annie le dio un codazo a su novio pero él lo ignoro –lo último que leí en los tabloides es que la fecha de tu boda era dentro de tres meses, sabe tu prometida que estas aquí? Y que es lo quieres con Candy para que viniste a buscarla que no ves que ella está mejor sin ti?-

-veo que aun no puedes con tu genio elegante- contesto Terry sarcástico

-y veo que tu aun no te quitas la maldita costumbre de ponerle apodos a todo el mundo, pero sigues sin contestar mis preguntas, que diablos haces aquí?-

Los ojos de Candy se habían llenado de lagrimas al verlos enfrentados así, lo mismo que los de Annie al ver como se ponía su novio para defender a Candy.

-Archie! Terry! Contrólense!- grito Albert molesto – Este no es el momento ni el lugar! Y menos la manera, como lo discutimos en la mañana- dijo mirándolos a los dos –si hay alguien que puede pedirle explicaciones a Terry es solo Candy- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano –que no se dan cuenta que están alterando a las damas?- En ese momento Archie se giro para ver a Annie y se sorprendió de ver que unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas (porque le molestaba que defienda a su mejor amiga?) También recordó la presencia de Tanya y Cesar, ellos no sabían nada de toda la historia y no era prudente que se enteraran y menos de esa manera, Candy debía ser quien decida si confiaba en ellos lo suficiente o no.

-tienes razón tío, disculpen- dijo Archie aun serio, luego trato de tomar la mano de Annie pero ella lo rechazo y giro el rostro para no verlo

-y para contestar a tu pregunta Cronwell, ya no tengo prometida, Susi y yo decidimos romper nuestro compromiso, yo aun amo a Candy y vine a pedirle otra oportunidad- dijo mirando intensamente a Candy quien bajo la mirada.

-ESO SI QUE NO! Actorcillo ya bastante daño le hiciste en el pasado y no voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar!- dijo Archie parándose de nuevo del sillón y caminando amenazante hacia Terry

-Archie!-Dijo Candy

-gatita por favor dame un momento mientras le parto la cara a este infeliz-

-no Archie, es Annie-

-Annie? Qué pasa con ella?

-Se acaba de ir llorando, creo que debes ir tras ella-

-eh? Annie! Cariño! A dónde vas? Annie!- dijo Archie mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca detrás de su novia.

Tanya y Cesar observaban sin decir una palabra, (así que Candy y el hijo del duque tienen historia, pensó Tanya, mmm esto se pone interesante, tal vez si tenga una oportunidad con William después de todo). Cesar por su lado veía desvanecerse su ultima esperanza de intentar conquistar a Candy, había notado como le afectaba a la rubia la presencia de Terry así que dio la batalla por perdida.

Candy por su parte no salía de su asombro, una cosa era que Terry le dijera en privado de sus intenciones y otra que lo dijera en voz alta en frente de todo el mundo! Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Albert lo sucedido, Annie era la única que sabía, esta situación no le gustaba nada, se sentía muy incómoda y después del anuncio de Terry había sentido como el agarre de Albert en su mano se había hecho mucho más fuerte, pero no se atrevía a voltear a ver a Albert a los ojos pues no estaba muy segura de que era lo que iba a encontrar. Albert se dio cuenta de lo alterada que estaba Candy así que volvió a suavizar su agarre, acaricio ligeramente la mano de Candy con el pulgar.

-bueno Candy, y cual fue tu respuesta?- Candy iba a contestar cuando Terry volvió a intervenir

-No me rechazo pero tampoco me acepto, se que después de todo lo que paso no merezco una segunda oportunidad, pero intentare ganármela-

Albert miro a su amigo, se veía sincero, pero de todas maneras no tomaría partido en el asunto hasta haber conversado con Candy

-bueno, parece que por lo menos por ahora uds dos han llegado a un acuerdo, así que podemos retirarnos y nos vemos a las 4 en el lobby para ir a la feria- dijo mirando a Tanya y a Cesar que aun estaban sentados en los sillones –Pequeña iras conmigo en el auto para tener oportunidad de conversar- le dijo mirándola dulcemente, le dio un suave apretón a la mano y se levanto. Candy también se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, los demás los siguieron y todos subieron a sus habitaciones, Albert acompañó a Candy hasta la suya, pues noto que ella estaba incomoda y no quería que Terry la incomodara mas. Los demás se retiraron a sus habitaciones a Terry le hubiera gustado hablar con Candy, no quería hacerla sentir mal así que quería disculparse por la escena aunque no haya sido enteramente su culpa, pero también se dio cuenta de que todo esto era mucho que procesar en poco tiempo, así que se dirigió a su habitación, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después.

Annie se había encerrado en su habitación, Archie toco insistentemente la puerta sin obtener respuesta, dentro de la habitación Annie estaba llorando echada en su cama, Dorothy la veía sin saber realmente que hacer.

-señorita se encuentra bien? Que sucedió?-

-Archie sigue enamorado de Candy- dijo entre sollozos

Dorothy se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella recordaba que cuando Candy recién llego a la casa Andley los tres jóvenes estaban interesados en ella, pero también había visto juntos a Annie y a Archie y a ella le parecía que ambos estaban muy enamorados, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada para contrariar a Annie.

-Dorothy por favor, ayúdame a cambiarme no me siento bien y quiero recostarme, me pasas mi bata y mi camisón?-

-en seguida señorita-

Archie seguía tocando la puerta con insistencia –Annie, por favor, me quedare aquí hasta que me escuches!- grito frustrado, no se dio cuenta de que la tía abuela había escuchado los golpes en la puerta y sus gritos

-Archivald! Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo? Es obvio que no te va a abrir la puerta así que por favor deja de humillarte y vete a tu habitación antes de que tu escándalo atraiga mas gente!-

-pero tía, yo realmente necesito hablar con Annie, esta molesta conmigo, no se porque y quiero aclarar las cosas!- dijo en tono de suplica –entiéndeme por favor-

-entiendo hijo, pero también se que estas haciendo una escena y obviamente la señorita Brighton no desea hablar contigo ahora, ya hablaras con ella más tarde, ahora por favor retírate a tu habitación-

Archie miro la puerta por última vez, con la esperanza de que se abriera, como no sucedió obedeció a su tía, -está bien tía, me retirare a mi habitación-

Dentro en la habitación de Annie ella ya tenía puesto su pijama, ya no escuchaba los gritos de Archie así que supuso que desistió, Dorothy pidió permiso para retirarse de la habitación

-sigue Dorothy, gracias por la ayuda y por escucharme-

-no hay problema señorita-

-ya te dije que me llames Annie, y una última cosa, crees que estoy equivocada?-

-la verdad Annie, creo que por lo menos debería escucharlo, con permiso-

Annie volvió a echarse en su cama, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, tal vez debería escuchar a Archie, pero tenia miedo de lo que el tuviera que decir, que pasaría si el le confesaba que seguía enamorado de Candy? Ella no quería que el siguiera con ella por obligación, probablemente deberían terminar el noviazgo, pero ella lo amaba tanto! Había estado tan ilusionada hablando de la posibilidad de que Archie le propusiera matrimonio, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida. Archie había regresado a su habitación, pero una vez que estuvo ahí decidió no darse por vencido, ya que sabia que la tía probablemente estaría rondando los pasillos decidió salir al jardín y tratar de trepar al balcón de Annie, si ella lo veía ahí tendría que escucharlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que le iba a decir, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de porque Annie estaba tan molesta. Salió de su habitación por el balcón, no quería arriesgarse a que la tía abuela o Eliza lo vieran, dio la vuelta a la casa por el jardín cuidando que nadie lo viera y diviso la ventana de Annie, trepo y una vez que llego al balcón pensó en tocar la ventana, toco levemente un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta, se esforzó por ver entre las cortinas y se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba dormida, para su sorpresa la puerta del balcón estaba abierta así que entro a la habitación y se acerco a la cama donde yacia Annie, la observo por un minuto, aun podía ver las marcas que habían dejado las lagrimas en su hermoso rostro, estaba abrazada a la almohada, y aun dormida se podía ver que estaba muy triste.

-Annie, porque estas tan triste? Porque no me dices lo que te pasa? Que hice?- Pensó Archie, luego de observarla un momento se acerco mas a la cama, se sentó en la cama y se inclino para darle un beso a Annie en la mejilla

-Annie, preciosa, despierta-

Annie sintió el cálido contacto en su mejilla, sintió el aroma del perfume de Archie, le encantaba ese olor! –que sueño tan real- pensó, no quería abrir los ojos, se abrazo a la almohada con mas fuerza

-vamos Annie, por favor despierta-

Ahora estaba segura de que no era un sueño, la voz de Archie en su habitación? Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Archie sentado en su cama –Archie que haces aquí? Esto no es correcto! Si alguien te viera aquí…-

-no me importa lo que digan los demás, no soporto que estés molesta conmigo y ni siquiera saber porque, y odio verte llorar, me duele mucho verte tan triste, saber que yo soy la causa y no saber que hacer para remediarlo-

Annie se quedo mirándolo un momento, pensó en lo guapo que era, también pensó en toda su relación, los años que llevaban juntos, en lo correcto que era Archie con ella en todo momento, -tal vez nunca ha intentado algo mas conmigo porque no le atraigo! Penso, Candy le encargo que me cuidara y…tal vez eso es todo y por eso sigue conmigo, que tonta que eres Annie, pensar que alguien como el podría fijarse en una chica como tu-mientras pensaba esto sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

-Annie por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, porque lloras?-

-Nunca la olvidaste verdad?-

-que? Olvidar a quien, Annie de que hablas?-

-De Candy, de quien mas! Chillo mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama y seguía llorando –solo estas conmigo porque ella te pidió que me cuidaras, vi lo celoso que te pusiste cuando Terry llego, y cuando dijo que aun estaba enamorado de Candy, yo no quiero que estés conmigo por lastima así que terminamos!-

Al escuchar la explicación de Annie, Archie comenzó a reir

-no te burles de mi!- chillo Annie y volteo el rostro para ya no ver a Archie y mirar a la pared, sintió como Archie la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el –no me burlo de ti tontita, solo que me hizo gracia que estés celosa de Candy- poniéndose un poco mas serio continuo – Admito que cuando conocí a Candy ella me interesaba como algo mas que una amiga, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Annie, ella es para mi como una hermana, Anthony, Stear y yo prometimos cuidarla siempre, soy el único de los tres que aun puede cumplir nuestra promesa, imagínate como me sentí cuando vi el estado de Candy después de su ruptura con Terry, después de que regreso aquí enferma y con el corazón roto, yo no estoy celoso, estoy furioso porque no entiendo como Granchester se atreve a venir a esta casa a volver a atormentarla y como es que Albert no hace nada al respecto! Candy es tan buena que lo perdono casi al instante y yo no quiero ver a mi prima lastimada otra vez, tengo que protegerla, se lo debo a la memoria de mi hermano y de mi primo-

-esta bien te creo, es solo que a veces dudo si realmente estas enamorado de mi, si no lo estas Archie no tienes que casarte conmigo-

-Porque dices eso Annie, claro que estoy enamorado de ti!-

-entonces como es que no lo demuestras mas! A veces dudo si siquiera te gusto!- dijo Annie llorando otra vez

-Annie, por supuesto que me gustas- dijo Archie abrazándola con mas fuerza – estoy loco por ti, discúlpame por no ser mas expresivo pero no quería asustarte, no tienes idea de cuánto me cuesta ser tan correcto cuando estoy contigo, especialmente cuando estamos a solas, es que tu siempre me miras tan confiada, que no quiero hacer nada para traicionar esa confianza, yo te amo Annie, te deseo y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que seas mi esposa- le dijo al oído con la voz ronca, controlarse le estaba costando mas que de costumbre pues Annie solo tenía puesto su camisón.

-entonces no seas tan correcto- dijo Annie en voz baja y sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras giraba para darle la cara a su novio, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban, ella estaba echada en su cama y el estaba sentado al borde de la cama, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo mas todavía.

**Bueno Candy y Terry tendrán una noche fuera de la mansión, y Annie y Archie arreglaron sus diferencias (jiji aclaren todo ahora para que luego no nos distraigan) Cesar estaba interesado en Candy pero lo siento por el y bueno Tanya vamos a ver como se porta, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo besos **


	8. cap 8

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, ahí les va otro capitulo espero que les guste besos!

Cap 8

Archie se sorprendió mucho por el atrevimiento de su novia, se inclino y la beso, primero muy suavemente, pues a pesar de que lo que ella dijera, sabía que Annie era muy tímida y no quería asustarla y mucho menos ofenderla sobre todo después de la discusión que habían tenido, pero poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, Archie nunca se había atrevido a besar a Annie así pero al ver que ella no ponía resistencia fue pegándose cada vez mas a Annie, había comenzado sentado al lado de Annie pero ahora estaba echado al lado de ella, puso su mano en la cintura de Annie para atraerla mas hacia el, se dio cuenta que podía sentir la cálida piel de Annie debajo de la delgada tela de su camisón, Archie sabia que en cualquier momento perdería el control

-por favor pídeme que me detenga-

-no te detengas Archie- Annie estaba extasiada, Archie nunca la había besado así, hasta ese momento nunca se había sentido deseada, y estaba embriagada por las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de su novio, sentía como las manos de Archie quemaban su piel a través del camisón, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás.

-mi amor, no tienes idea de lo que causas en mi, si no me detengo ahora perderé la cabeza, tu eres lo mas valioso para mi y no quiero faltarte el respeto, yo quiero estar contigo siempre eres la mujer de mi vida! Y bueno yo…estaba esperando el momento perfecto pero no puedo esperar mas-dijo mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo – Annie, amor mío, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Archie!- dijo Annie mirando a su novio conmovida –claro que acepto ser tu esposa- dijo lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Archie -discúlpame por dudar de tus sentimientos hacia mi, me perdonas Archie?-

-claro que si preciosa, no hay nada que perdonar pensé que sabias cuanto te amo, pero no debí suponerlo, seré mas expresivo y te demostrare mas seguido- dijo esto mientras le ponía un precioso anillo de compromiso luego la volvió a besar –ahora mi vida, debo irme, te dejo para que te cambies, vendré a buscarte antes de bajar al lobby para ir a la feria esta bien mi amor?-

-si, mi vida- contesto Annie mirando a su novio, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, el ánimo de la morena había cambiado drásticamente, de sentirse insegura y celosa, atormentada por fantasmas del pasado ahora se sentía contentísima y mas segura que nunca del amor de su novio, (si así reacciona cuando nos peleamos creo que me enojare mas seguido pensó sonriendo).

Archie no cabía en si de felicidad Annie había aceptado ser su esposa! Había estado tratando de decidir cuando y como pedírselo desde hacia un par de días, le había pedido el anillo de compromiso de su abuela a su madre, y había estado pensando en mil maneras de pedirle a Annie que se case con el, finalmente lo había hecho y sin necesidad de tantos planes, aun así se sentía contento, le había dicho a su novia cuanto la amaba, y había aliviado parte de las inseguridades de ella, las demás si aun quedaba alguna las aclararía poco a poco, tenían toda la vida por delante! Annie por su parte se había quedado en su habitación sin hacer nada por un momento, recordando los besos de Archie y luego su propuesta de matrimonio y sintiendo el contacto del metal del anillo de compromiso contra su dedo, no podía esperar a contárselo a Candy, a Patty y a su madre estaban tan contenta! Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensueño, era Dorothy

-Annie estás segura de que no quieres ir con los demás al pueblo? Anda! Se van a divertir!-

-si quiero ir Dorothy por favor ayúdame a arreglarme no nos queda mucho tiempo- contesto Annie alegremente

-vaya que tal cambio de animo! A que se debe que estés ahora tan contenta?-

-Archie y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias y… el resto prometo contártelo cuando regrese, si te cuento a ti primero que a Candy ella no me lo perdonara- dijo sonriendo

-esta bien, no querría molestar a Candy, y ahora.. cual de sus preciosos vestidos se pondrá?- dijo Dorothy mientras se acercaba al armario y abría la puerta, este azul es lindísimo y resaltara el color de tus ojos, que te parece?-

-Es perfecto Dorothy, tienes muy buen gusto- y siguieron conversando mientras arreglaban a Annie.

Llego la hora acordada y todos bajaron al lobby, Candy y Albert fueron los primeros en bajar, les siguieron Terry, Tanya y Cesar y para sorpresa de todos Neil (Eliza esta de muy mal humor y no la soporto fue toda su explicación) –el elegante se está demorando, como siempre tal vez no encontró una camisa que combine con sus ojos dijo Terry-

Todos rieron, luego Candy le dio una mirada de reproche –su nombre es Archie!-

-esta bien esta bien pecosa no te enojes…se te notan mas las pecas!-

Albert y Neil rieron por lo bajo –mocoso engreído! Vas a ver!- Candy estaba a punto de golpear a Terry cuando vio a Annie bajando por las escaleras del brazo de Archie, vio la cara de felicidad de su amiga, y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía, definitivamente habían arreglado sus diferencias cuando recorría con la mirada el vestido de Annie algo brillante llamo su atención, un anillo nuevo! Luego se fijo bien en que dedo estaba colocado y se lanzo a brazos de su amiga

-Annie Brighton! Felicitaciones! Cuando fue? Cómo? Mas te vale que haya sido recién esta tarde si no nunca te perdonare que no me lo hayas contado antes! Dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga efusivamente.

Los demás no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, solo miraban a las dos chicas abrazándose y diciendo cosas que para ellos no tenían sentido.

-Candy podrías explicarnos lo que sucede y porque felicitas a Annie?-finalmente pregunto Albert

-Ella y Archie se comprometieron!

-QUE?-

-Es cierto tío, le pedí a Annie que fuera mi esposa esta tarde y ella acepto!- Contesto Archie emocionado, mientras Candy pasaba de abrazar a Annie a abrazarlo a el.

-De verdad? Entonces felicitaciones a los dos!- Contesto Albert mientras avanzaba para abrazar a la feliz pareja, Tanya y Cesar también se acercaron a felicitarlos aunque con menos efusividad.

-Pero pecosa como lo sabías si ellos no habían dicho una palabra, no me digas que además de trepar arboles y pasearte en lianas también eres psíquica!-

Todos comenzaron a reír y Candy miro a Terry furiosa

-Claro que no mocoso malcriado!, me di cuenta por el anillo de compromiso que tiene puesto Annie y que estoy segura no tenia puesto la última vez que la vi!-

-bueno, bueno felicitaciones a los dos- dijo Terry sonriendo

-si felicitaciones a los dos, si que ha sido un dia lleno de sorpresas! Esto merece una fiesta!- dijo Albert –pero ya lo discutiremos después, se nos hace tarde para ir a la feria, y nuestra reservación para la cena es a las 7.30, vamos!-

-Si- contestaron todos y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa donde esperaban los autos

Albert y Candy fueron solos en un auto como habían acordado antes, Terry fue con Tanya y Cesar en el auto que había rentado, y Archie Annie y Neil en el auto de Archie.

-bueno pequeña, quieres contarme lo que sucedió esta mañana?

-si, bueno la verdad después del anuncio de Terry no hay mucho que contar, Terry me dijo que rompió su compromiso con Susana por decisión de ella, ella le dijo que casarse sería un error que solo terminaría por hacerlos infelices a los dos, y luego de eso el decidió buscarme, fue a la mansión de Chicago donde le dijeron que nos encontrábamos de vacaciones aquí en Lakewood y le dieron el número de teléfono de aquí, la conversación por teléfono tu la escuchaste y bueno, cuando llego aquí me dijo que aun me amaba y que venía a pedirme otra oportunidad de acercarse a mí,-

-y tu lo perdonaste así de fácil? Debo suponer que retomaron su noviazgo?- pregunto Albert

-No, claro que no, la verdad no hemos retomado nada mas que nuestra amistad

-como? Mm con razón el comentario de Terry en la biblioteca-

-es verdad Albert, yo siempre pensé que si Terry regresaba por mi no dudaría en aceptarlo pero la verdad creo que me di cuenta de que por mas que nuestra separación fue muy dolorosa para mi y todo lo que lo vivimos juntos, puedo vivir y se feliz sin el en mi vida-

-quiere decir que ya no lo amas Candy?-

-no es eso, bueno no estoy segura, el verlo revivió muchos sentimientos pasados y lo que siento por el aun es muy fuerte, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo que antes, no estoy segura de lo que siento, tengo una mezcla de nostalgia por el pasado y ansiedad por el presente, sinceramente no se que es lo que estoy sintiendo, a veces siento que las cosas no han cambiado, pero a veces siento que tal vez paso demasiado tiempo, estoy muy confundida Albert!- dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-esta bien Candy yo te entiendo, la tomo de la mano, por mi puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras princesa, yo no quiero verte lastimada otra vez, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y si Terry te vuelve a lastimar olvidare que es mi amigo, no quiero volver a verte llorar por así por el o por nadie nunca mas!-

-Gracias por cuidarme tanto Albert, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y de verdad quería saber tu opinión en todo este asunto, gracias por brindarme tu apoyo incondicional-

-lo tendrás siempre pequeña- le dijo sonriéndole

-gracias de verdad, no se que haría sin ti-

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo y a la feria. Los demás llegaron pocos minutos después que ellos. Se bajaron de los autos y se reunieron a la entrada de la feria

-bueno que queremos hacer?- pregunto Albert

-yo quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna, y comprar algodón de azúcar y entrar a la casa embrujada y…-

-jajaja! Candy quiere recorrer toda la feria!- Dijo Annie riendo, -bueno yo también quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna , nos acompañas mi amor?-

-claro que si mi vida- contesto Archie

Neil y Albert hicieron una mueca al escuchar a la parejita tan melosa

-bueno creo que todos querrán subirse ala rueda de la fortuna así que vamos todos y luego nos dividiremos, esta bien?- intervino Albert

-Claro- comenzaron a caminar, Annie obviamente camino con Archie, Terry le ofreció su brazo a Candy y Albert acompañó a Tanya, así que Cesar y Neil quedaron sin parejas

-ni creas que te ofreceré mi brazo- le dijo Neil a Cesar

Los demás rieron al escuchar el comentario.

-sabes Neil? No eres tan desagradable cuando estas lejos de tu hermanita- dijo Archie, tal vez deberías venir con nosotros mas seguido. Neil lo miro inexpresivo y no contesto así que los demás no supieron si el comentario le había parecido ofensivo o gracioso, siguieron caminando y finalmente llegaron al juego. Se subieron en las parejas que se habían formado antes, Neil se excuso de subir con Cesar diciendo que le tenia miedo a las alturas y que ese armatoste no parecía seguro y Cesar dijo que no le parecía entretenido subirse solo así que ambos se quedaron esperando abajo mientras los demás se subieron al juego. Terry aprovecho que se encontraban en el estrecho asiento para pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy, ella le dio una mirada de reproche pero no intento librarse del abrazo del inglés, después de todo ella le había dicho que podían ser amigos otra vez y comenzaba a disfrutar de nuevo de la compañía de Terry, especialmente si como ahora se encontraban solo los dos, sin la mirada de todos posada sobre ellos. Candy sonrio al ver a Archie y Annie que se encontraban en la canasta debajo de ellos, no podía escuchar su conversación pero si se notaba a la distancia el amor que se profesaban, volvió a sentir nostalgia ella también quería eso para ella misma, quería sentirse enamorada, amada, pero no estaba segura si quería volver a exponer su corazón, después de todo a diferencia de Annie ella había tenido el corazón roto dos veces, la primera con la muerte de Anthony y la segunda con su rompimiento con Terry, y si mi corazón ya no es capaz de amar? Pensó afligida. Terry se dio cuenta de que la mente de Candy estaba yendo por algún sitio no muy feliz así que decidió tratar de animarla.

-Candy recuerda que tienes que esperar a que el juego deje de moverse antes de bajar-

-eh? Dijo Candy sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos –claro que esperare a que deje de moverse!-

-no vayas a querer bajar balanceándote como el tarzán pecoso que eres!- dijo Terry tratando de contener la carcajada

-Terry! Eres odioso! Tu nunca cambiaras cierto?- dijo mientras intentaba golpearlo en el brazo, como estaban sentados tan cerca al tratar de golpearlo lo único que consiguió es que la canasta del juego comenzara a balancearse cuando estaban en el punto más alto de la rueda. Candy se asusto y se abrazo fuertemente a Terry

-Candy si quieras abrazarme no tenias que hacer tanto escándalo, simplemente tenias que pedirlo- dijo mirándola coqueto y sonriendo a medias

-Mocoso engreído!-dijo tratando de golpearlo otra vez, pero nuevamente la canasta se balanceo peligrosamente así que la pecosa se volvió a abrazar a Terry y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

Terry rio con ganas –vamos Candy, no pasa nada, no nos vamos a caer tranquila- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, estos juegos son muy seguros, luego dudo un poco, bueno por lo menos nunca he escuchado que alguien se caiga de un juego como este!-

-Terry no estás ayudando- dijo Candy mirando hacia abajo asustada

-Pecosa, no va a pasarte nada, tranquilízate, además ya no estamos tan alto, estamos comenzando a bajar- dijo riendo una vez más –la abrazo, no dejare que nada te pase-

Candy giro el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos –gracias Terry- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del inglés y trato de no pensar en la distancia que aun los separaba del suelo.

Finalmente llegaron a tierra firme, ellos fueron los últimos en bajar, los demás los esperaban abajo y Annie tenia una expresión divertida al verlos abrazados. Se bajaron de la canasta y al ver las miradas de todos Candy se sonrojo y soltó el abrazo.

-bueno, que es lo que sigue?- pregunto Archie

-Miren ahí hay una adivina! Vamos mi amor?-Contesto Annie.

Los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia la adivina pero Candy dudo, no pudo evitar recordar a la adivina que había visto poco antes de la muerte de Anthony, comenzó a caminar mas lento tratando de pensar en una excusa para no entrar en la tienda de la adivina sin sonar supersticiosa, y tampoco le parecía buena idea mencionar a Anthony con Terry ahí, estaban comenzando a llevarse bien otra vez y aun recordaba las reacciones de Terry cuando ella había mencionado a Anthony en el pasado, así que no quería tentar a su suerte. Albert también se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba incomoda y recordó que Candy le había contado que ella y Anthony habían ido a ver a una adivina años atrás.

-estas bien princesa?-

-si es solo que, no tengo ganas d ver a la adivina, no creo en esas cosas- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-además no se si la adivina pueda leer la suerte en manos de monos-

-Terry estas insoportable!- dijo Candy comenzando a caminar mas rápido

-hey Candy espera! Lo siento, vamos no te enojes conmigo, trataba de animarte-

-vaya manera!-

-bueno si no quieres ir a la adivina no lo hagas, me quedare contigo-

-no tienes que hacerlo Terry yo puedo esperarlos aquí afuera-

-no Candy no te dejare sola, vamos te acompaño mientras los demás entran a ver a la adivina de todas maneras, no creo en esas cosas-

-está bien-

Terry y Candy anunciaron a los demás que los esperarían afuera, entraron a la tienda de la adivina dejando a Terry y a Candy solos.

-todavía quieres algodón de azúcar?-

-eh.. si claro que si-

-Iré a comprar uno, espérame aquí pecosa no te muevas esta bien?-

-si-

Terry se alejo caminando, volteando de rato en rato para comprobar que Candy aun estuviera esperándolo –Candy, a veces siento que las cosas no han cambiado entre nosotros y a veces siento que haz puesto una barrera entre tu y yo, tendré que esforzarme mas para volver a ganarme tu confianza, y con suerte tu corazón – pensó Terry mientras se acercaba al puesto de algodón de azúcar, como sospechaba estaba lleno de gente. Candy se había quedado esperando a Terry cuando vio a una pequeña niña llorando.

-que paso pequeñita?-

-mami! No se donde esta mi mama! Me perdí!-

-vamos pequeña no llores te ayudare a encontrar a tu mama- dijo Candy mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella. No quería alejarse mucho del sitio donde Terry le había pedido que la espere, fue caminando hasta que finalmente vio a una señora que llamaba desesperada a su hija, al ver a su mama la niña soltó la mano de Candy y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

-mami! Mami! Dónde estabas? Me asuste mucho!-

-hija! Mi amor dónde estabas? No vuelvas a alejarte así!- dijo la dama mientras ayudaba a su hija

-mami! La princesa me ayudo!-

-la princesa?-

-si mami! Estaba llorando buscándote y encontré a una princesa y ella me ayudo-

Candy se sonrojo al escuchar como la había llamado la niña, la madre de la niña volteo a ver a Candy y entendió porque su hija la había llamado princesa, a pesar de que sus ropas no eran ostentosas se notaba que eran de muy buena calidad además por la manera de moverse de Candy era obvio que pertenecía a una familia adinerada, mirándola bien le pareció reconocerla, la había visto en la sección de sociales de los periódicos.

-ud es Candice Andley!- dijo la dama sorprendida –señorita Andley muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, no se como agradecérselo- dijo la dama conmovida

-no tiene nada que agradecer- contesto Candy amablemente

-muchísimas gracias de nuevo- dijo estrechando la mano de Candy, luego comenzó a caminar con su hija dejando a Candy sola. Candy giro para regresar por donde había venido pero se dio cuenta que no tenia idea de donde estaba, ni de cómo llegar a la tienda de la adivina (rayos me perdí!) Comenzó a caminar estaba inquieta, comenzaba a oscurecer y la feria que hasta hacia un momento había estado llena de gente comenzaba a verse vacía. Le pareció reconocer unos puestos así que camino en esa dirección pero cuando llego allí se dio cuenta que estaba mas perdida que antes, y había unos hombres bebiendo cerca de allí, trato de alejarse sin llamar la atención pero era demasiado tarde.

-hey preciosa!- la llamo una de ellos con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol – es a mi a quien buscas? Ven te vamos a tratar muy bien!-

Candy se asusto y trato de alejarse pero el hombre que la llamo se había levantado y caminaba rápidamente hacia ella, se tambaleaba al caminar era obvio que estaba ebrio. Candy se asusto y trato de retroceder pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Intento levantarse antes de que el hombre llegara pero era demasiado tarde.

-que vengas te dije!- dijo tomandola por el brazo, ella pudo sentir el olor a licor en su aliento

-dejeme ir por favor, creo que me confundió con alguien mas- dijo Candy tratando de safarse de su agarre

-no me equivoque, eres precisamente a quien estaba buscando- dijo acercando su cara al rostro de Candy.

-suelteme por favor- le contesto Candy asustada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al darse cuenta de que si el no la soltaba, ella no tenia muchas posibilidades de escapar. El hombre la atrajo hacia el y comenzó a olisquear el cabello de Candy

-vaya vaya princesita, que haces tan solita por aquí, no llores tu y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien!-

Candy trato de liberarse pero fue inútil, el hombre era mucho mas fuerte que ella, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ese hombre quería hacer con ella, de pronto se vio liberada del agarre del hombre, pero como había estado tratando con tanta fuerza de liberarse cayo al suelo.

-creo que la señorita te pidió que la soltaras!-Candy desde su posición no podía ver el rostro de su salvador pero aun así se lo agradecía infinitamente.

-y quien eres tu! Vaya vaya! Mira quien esta aquí y haciendo el papel de caballero! Si no es nada mas que Neil Leagan! Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos por la cantina, y bueno viniste a unirte a la diversión? Dijo el hombre tratando de volver a acercarse a Candy que estaba arrinconada contra la pared, cubriéndose el rostro

Candy se sorprendió a escuchar el nombre, Neil era quien la salvo? También se sorprendió al saber que Neil conocía a esos maleantes, al escuchar como le hablaba el hombre recordó cuando Neil y sus amigos le habían tendido una emboscada en el colegio y temió que todo el asunto hubiera empeorado en lugar de mejorar.

-que la dejes en paz te dije!- grito Neil –es mi prima, así que no te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima!-

-está bien está bien, la dejo en paz,-mirando a Candy lascivamente, dándose cuenta de que estaban armando un escándalo y no quería llamar la atención de la gente comenzó a alejarse –tienes una prima muy bonita Leagan, es una lástima que no sepas compartir- apenas termino de decir la frase el hombre lo lamento, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y cayo al suelo.

-no te atrevas a hablar así de ella entendido! Nunca mas!-

-esta bien esta bien, Leagan, no hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo, no seas tan sensible, estas armando un escándalo – dijo el hombre al darse cuenta que había un grupo de personas que corrían en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban, Candy seguía hecha un ovillo contra la pared llorando, y Neil estaba parado entre el hombre y Candy, aun en una actitud muy poco amigable esperando que el hombre se fuera. El grupo de personas que corrían hacia ellos eran Albert, Archie, Annie y Terry que aun tenía el algodón de azúcar en una de sus manos, y caminando a paso apresurado detrás de ellos venían Tanya y Cesar. Albert fue el primero en llegar, no entendió bien la situación lo único que vio fue a Candy hecha un ovillo contra la pared llorando y a Neil discutiendo con un hombre que obviamente estaba ebrio.

-Candy? Que paso pequeña estas bien?

La rubia al escuchar la voz de Albert corrió hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos aun llorando. Albert se sorprendió al sentir como Candy temblaba contra su cuerpo, pero también se puso furioso al ver el estado de Candy, que había estado perfecta diez minutos atrás (los voy a matar pensó a Neil por ponerla así y a Terry por dejarla sola!)

-Que le hiciste Neil?- dijo Archie que acababa de llegar corriendo –si viniste solo para atormentar a Candy puedes ir comenzando a caminar a casa porque no hay manera de que te vuelva a llevar en mi auto!- dijo gritando mientras caminaba hacia Neil

-no es a mi a quien deberías estar amenazando querido primo- contesto Neil sarcástico

-a que te refieres? Dijo Archie tomándolo por las solapas –habla de una vez antes de que te parta la nariz!-

-a que yo solo ayude a tu preciosa prima, a quien deberías estar amenazando es a Granchester!-

-qué? De que hablas?- contesto el Archie soltándolo para voltear a ver a Terry. Entonces recordó que Terry se había quedado acompañando a Candy para que ella no esperara sola

-y donde diablos estabas tu aristócrata? No deberías haber estado cuidando a Candy?-

-No fue su culpa-intervino Candy –el fue a comprar algodón de azúcar y me quede esperándolo para no tener que hacer la cola, cuando vi a una pequeña niña llorando porque se había perdido, la ayude a buscar a su mama y cuando intente regresar a donde me esperaba Terry no pude, me había perdido yo también, entonces ese hombre (trato de contener un sollozo) comenzó a molestarme luego Neil llego y me ayudo-mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- yo fui quien se alejo.

-esta bien princesa, no es tu culpa- dijo Albert abrazándola mas fuerte, -tu solo quisiste ayudar a esa niña, es culpa de Terry por dejarla sola!- dijo mirando a Terry furioso.

-que? Como va a ser mi culpa? Como iba a saber que ella no estaría donde se quedo esperándome!-

-nunca debiste perderla de vista!- Interrumpió Archie – ya sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti, Candy tiene un corazón de oro y te perdono, pero a mí no se me olvida nada de lo que paso y sinceramente tío no se como pudiste acceder tan fácilmente a que Terry se quedara con nosotros cuando sabes bien que a el no le interesa nadie más que el mismo!-grito dirigiéndose a Albert

-vete al diablo elegante! Claro que me interesa Candy y yo jamás dejaría que nada malo le pase!-

-Pues algo muy malo estuvo a punto de pasarle esta noche y no fuiste precisamente tu quien lo evito- intervino una vez mas Albert con voz fría –creo que ya tuvimos suficiente esta noche, seguiremos discutiendo mañana- miro a Terry y a Archie fijamente para asegurarse de que la discusión había acabado por ahora –muchas gracias por ayudar a Candy Neil-

-si si, lo que sea, si no la ayudaba uds habrían encontrado una forma de culparme, aun vamos a ir al restaurante? Tengo hambre- contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Vamos preciosa- Albert y Candy comenzaron a caminar y el resto los seguían –si no quieres ir al restaurante esta bien, iremos a casa-

-si ella no va a cenar yo tampoco ire- dijo Terry

-a ti nadie te pregunto tu opinión!- bramo Archie

-basta! Suficiente! Archie deja de actuar como si lo que sucedió fuera culpa de Terry, el solo estaba siendo amable conmigo y fui yo quien se fue, fui yo quien se expuso esta bien? Déjalo en paz!- dijo Candy –no soy una niña, no necesito supervisión constante ni una niñera por favor dejen de actuar como si fuera una bebe! Y Neil si tienes hambre claro que iremos a cenar, ahora por favor vámonos y olvidemos lo que paso si?-

-esta bien- contesto Archie. Se subieron a los autos en silencio y se dirigieron al restaurante.

**bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en dos o tres días subiré el sgte gracias x seguir leyendo y mil gracias x sus reviews de verdad me encanta leerlos **


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno chicas me disculpo x no haber actualizado antes, pero me abandono la inspiración! Ahí les va otro capitulo espero que les guste, gracias a todas x sus reviews

Galaxylamb: cierto a veces la pecosa peca de ingenua

Themis: gracias x los animos!

Cary: como dije aun no estoy muy segura de q va a pasar jiji veremos q pasa y gracias x seguir leyendo!

Besos para todas

Cap 9

En el auto Albert trataba de pensar en la forma de hablar con Candy, pero no se le ocurrían las palabras adecuadas, se sentía molesto con Terry pero también con Candy, como era posible que ella fuera tan descuidada? Y como que quería olvidar lo que paso? Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle?

-vamos Albert se que quieres decir algo así que simplemente dilo- dijo Candy

-como sabes que quiero decir algo?- pregunto Albert

-te conozco, y te ves realmente inquieto, es obvio que quieres decir algo- le dijo sonriendole

-es verdad, quiero decir algo, pero no se por donde comenzar-

-Albert, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no lo pienses tanto, solo dímelo, no te preocupes te prometo que no lo tomare a mal-

-esta bien, tu lo pediste- el rubio suspiro tratando de ordenar sus ideas – estoy molesto con Terry, por dejarte sola, pero tu misma lo dijiste ya no eres una niña, también estoy muy molesto contigo!-

-conmigo? Porque?-

-Vamos Candy, tu misma lo dijiste, Terry te pidió que la esperaras en un lugar, iluminado, lleno de gente, perfectamente seguro si es que no te hubieras movido de allí, tienes idea de todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando Terry no sabía dónde estabas? Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Neil no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Tienes que ser más consciente, aun mas ahora que todo el mundo sabe quién eres, tu nombre está en todos los diarios últimamente, todos saben que eres la principal heredera a una de las fortunas más grandes del país y hay mucha gente que va a intentar aprovecharse de ti, y peor aún podrían intentar robarte o secuestrarte! Tienes que cuidarte mas por favor, de lo contrario me veré obligado a contratar seguridad permanente para que te cuiden!- termino Albert

-Pero yo no pedí nada de esto! Por eso te pedí renunciar al apellido! No quiero estar en boca de todos y no quiero que la gente se acerque a mi solo porque están interesados en tu fortuna!-

-tambien es tuya Candy-

-No, no lo es! Es tuya de la tía abuela, de Archie, incluso de Eliza y Neil y debió ser de Stear y Anthony! Yo no quiero saber nada con el dinero de los Andley! Porque no me dejaste renunciar al apellido cuando te lo pedí?- dijo llorando

-Porque quería tenerte cerca de mi!- Contesto Albert exasperado – no soporto la idea de no tenerte en mi vida, y contigo viviendo en la mansión además puedo cuidarte, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, algo como…-

-Como lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hoy?-

-Si, además pensé que a ti también te gustaría estar cerca de mi, no sabia que vivir con nosotros fuera tan …desagradable para ti- Albert la miro con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar, enojo? Tristeza?

-Albert, esto paso con todos uds a mi alrededor, y no me malinterpretes, me encanta vivir contigo y Archie, tenerlos cerca, uds son mi familia - dijo llorando una vez mas – es solo que, no lo se a veces creo que todo seria mas fácil si solo fuera Candice White, por la reacción de Albert se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había herido –Perdóname Albert, no se lo que estoy diciendo, estoy muy agradecida con los Andley, gracias a uds pude ir al colegio en Londres, y pude retomar mi amistad con Annie, conocí a Patty-

-A Terry, por lo menos de algo bueno te servimos no? –interrumpió Albert –agradecida? Eso es todo lo que sientes por nosotros Candy? Los ojos de Albert estaban muy rojos y creyó ver lagrimas?

Candy se quedo callada, habían llegado al restaurante pero ninguno de los dos hizo el ademan de bajar del auto, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, mientras mas trataba de explicar mas estaba lastimando a Albert y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Al no obtener respuesta Albert interpreto el silencio y se dispuso a bajar del auto.

-espera por favor!- Candy lo tomo del brazo, el quiso zafarse pero solo consiguió que ella hiciera su agarre mas fuerte –por favor- repito mientras lagrimas llenaban sus ojos verdes –No, no es solo eso, yo… yo los quiero muchísimo, uds, tu me diste una familia cuando nadie mas me quería, y siempre estuviste para consolarme en los momentos mas tristes de mi vida, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, eres muy importante para mi, por favor Albert perdóname por todas las tonterías que dije, no quise lastimarte, por favor!-

-Princesa, no llores por favor, y no es cierto, no estuve en todos los momentos tristes de tu vida, desaparecí cuando mas me necesitabas y nunca me lo perdonare- Candy entendió que se refería a su ruptura con Terry

-Albert, lo de Terry fue algo por lo que tuve que pasar sola, y yo se que tenias responsabilidades con la familia además no puedo depender de los demás siempre-

-No Candy, te prometo que no volverás a pasar por nada sola, siempre voy a estar aquí para apoyarte- tomo aire y luego continuo – y si de verdad el apellido Andley te hace tan infeliz...- sintió los dedos de Candy sobre sus labios

-shh ni lo digas Albert, estaba enojada y no sabía lo que decía, uds son mi familia y para mi es un honor llevar el apellido, olvida lo que dije por favor-

-gracias princesa, aunque aun si decidieras renunciar al apellido siempre te consideraremos una de nosotros, ahora Candy, prométeme que te cuidaras mas por favor, se que solo intentabas ayudar a la niña pero cuídate mas por favor, si algo te pasara nunca me lo perdonaría-

-esta bien Albert, sere mas cuidadosa lo prometo, y no pienso renunciar al apellido – dijo sonriendo –seré Candice White Andley siempre!

-o hasta que te cases- dijo Albert sonriendo otra vez

-que?- Candy se sonrojo – Albert! Que cosas dices! Yo no voy a casarme!, pensó mejor – por lo menos no por ahora, y cuando lo haga tampoco renunciare al apellido Andley-

Albert rio ante la respuesta de Candy – está bien pequeña lo que tu digas- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Candy también lo abrazo –perdóname Albert, nunca quise sonar malagradecida-

-no tengo nada que perdonar princesa- dijo apretando el abrazo, confieso que me entristeció pensar que no querías pertenecer a la familia, pero a mi también me gustaba mas ser solo Albert, te entiendo- tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y y lo atrajo hacia el para darle un beso en la frente, -te quiero muchísimo princesa-

-y yo a ti! Contesto Candy y dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo se acerco a Albert para darle un efusivo beso en la mejilla, pero Albert no se lo esperaba y volteo la cara, así que Candy termino dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Candy se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Albert también.

-Discutiremos mas seguido si así es como me haces sentir mejor- dijo finalmente Albert tratando de romper la tensión

-Albert! Dijo Candy aun sonrojada – yo quería besarte la mejilla pero tu volteaste y…-

Albert comenzó a reir –se lo que paso pequeña no te preocupes no pasa nada ok?-

-ok- contesto Candy aun avergonzada. Ahora fue Albert quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, Candy tuvo mucho cuidado de no moverse, y Albert rio al verla tan tensa. Cuando dejo de reir se quedo mirándola a los ojos, ella se quedo mirándolo también, se quedaron quietos por un momento –de verdad te quiero muchísimo Candy-

-lo se, y yo a ti- dijo tomando su mano –ahora vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre-

-no puedes con tu genio verdad? Dijo Albert riendo – esta bien princesa, vamos a cenar, antes de que intentes comerme a mi otra vez- Candy se sintió como subían los colores a su rostro con la broma de Albert, bajo rápidamente del auto y comenzó a caminar para que Albert no notara su sonrojo

-Vamos Candy! Es una broma! Dijo Albert mientras corría tratando de alcanzarla, paso su brazo por los hombros y entraron juntos al restaurante. El resto ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Archie y Terry aun se veían molestos, Terry estaba de pie esperando a que la rubia tomara asiento para sentarse al lado de ella, Candy los miro, y suspiró (son como dos niños!) y para sorpresa de todos, se sentó al lado de Neil. Terry derrotado se sentó junto a Albert. Durante la cena el ambiente poco a poco se fue relajando, y un par de botellas de vino también ayudaron, se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidieron retirarse a la mansión antes de que a la tía abuela le de un ataque.

-Archie, le dijiste a la tía abuela de tu compromiso?- pregunto Albert mientras caminaban hacia los autos.

-no la verdad, no le hemos dicho a nadie- ni siquiera los padres de Annie lo saben.

-bueno, bueno, tendremos que hablar con la tía abuela y con los Brighton, ya sabes que la tía es muy tradicional y se molestara mucho si no hacemos las cosas de manera formal, tendras que pedir la mano de Annie a su padre, y también debes conversar con tus padres, aunque supongo que ellos estaban al tanto de tus intenciones porque el anillo que lleva Annie es el anillo de tu abuela-termino sonriendo. Annie que desconocía este detalle miro a su novio emocionada, Archie le devolvió la mirada enamorada.

-esta bien tio, haremos las cosas como tu dices-

-Además- continuo Albert ahora sonriendo ampliamente – El compromiso nos dará un pretexto perfecto para una fiesta antes de regresar a Chicago!-

-Si!- Contestaron las chicas emocionadas –tendremos que comprar nuevos vestidos!- Dijo Annie – pero… donde en Lakewood? Creen que podríamos ir a Chicago por un día para ir de compras?- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Annie, ella puso cara de ofendida (que tenia de malo querer un lindo vestido para SU fiesta de compromiso?) Archie se dio cuenta de la molestia de su novia.

-iremos a la china si quieres mi amor, y obviamente Candy y Tanya te acompañaran, cierto chicas?-

Tanya acepto contenta de que la incluyeran en los planes del grupo que obviamente era muy unido y Candy acepto resignada, no era fanática de hacer compras pero era la boda de su mejor amiga así que por esta vez haría una excepción.

-pecosa, vendrás conmigo en el auto de regreso a casa?- le pregunto Terry. Candy volteo a ver a Candy buscando su aprobación y luego acepto.

Neil regreso con Annie y Archie, Tanya y Cesar con Albert y Candy con Terry.

-Pecosa, perdóname no debí dejarte sola, de solo pensar que ese tipo pudo haberte hecho daño…-

-No te preocupes Terry, no paso nada, yo no debí moverme sin avisarte, y bueno hable con Albert y prometo ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora- le dijo sonriendo.

-esta bien, pecosa, aun así me siento culpable, y tus primos dejaron muy en claro que piensan que es mi culpa-

-no les hagas caso, Archie se siente responsable por mi y bueno, parece que Neil no es tan malo como parece-

-Yo creo que el elegante aun siente algo por ti, y sobre Leagan, a mi también me sorprendió que fuera el quien te defendiera, aunque aún no he tenido oportunidad para agradecérselo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el no llegaba a tiempo-

-Archie se siente responsable por mí, aun mas desde la muerte de Stear, Anthony Stear y Archie me prometieron que siempre me cuidarían y supongo que ahora el se siente responsable por los tres y sobre Neil … Candy se quedo pensando en como Neil conocía a los maleantes

-que acerca de Neil?- Pregunto Terry un poco molesto, no le había gustado el tono cariñoso en que Candy había mencionado a Anthony y al resto de sus primos

-nada Terry- Candy decidió no mencionar que Neil conocía a los maleantes a los demás, el la había salvado y no quería meterlo en problemas por nada –solo pensaba que yo tampoco tuve oportunidad de agradecérselo como se debe-

-y cómo es eso?- dijo Terry sintiendo una punzada de celos –como piensas agradecérselo?-

-Terry no te pongas celoso!- dijo Candy riendo –y para tu información solo quería hablar con el, es todo!-

-no estoy celoso! No es como que pensé que ibas a andar por ahí repartiendo besos!-

Candy se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Terry al recordar lo ocurrido en el auto con Albert, para su buena suerte Terry ignoro su sonrojo y siguió manejando. Cambiando el tono de voz dijo –solo no me des otro susto como ese pecosa, está bien?-

-está bien Terry, ya te dije que le prometí a Albert que sería más cuidadosa-

-bueno- dijo Terry, le sonrió y la tomo de la mano. Candy no opuso resistencia y continuaron en silencio hasta la mansión.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con que la tía abuela los estaba esperando

-como estuvo la cena? Pregunto la matriarca

-estuvo bien- contesto Albert, habían decido no mencionar nada del incidente de la feria a la tía para no preocuparla, el y Albert habían acordado hablar con la tía abuela sobre el compromiso antes de hablar con los Cronwell así que Albert le pidió a la tía que pasara un momento a la biblioteca. Le dijeron a la tía de las intenciones de Archie de casarse con Annie y de formalizar el compromiso esa misma semana, también le dijeron que aun no habían hablado con los Brighton. La tía se quedo pensando un momento sin decir nada, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándola tratando de leer sus pensamientos, finalmente la tía hablo.

-has superado tus sentimientos hacia Candy?-

-tía!- dijeron ambos sorprendidos –de que hablas?- dijo Archie tratando de sonar inocente

-oh por favor Archivald, sere vieja pero no ciega, y me di cuenta de cuando Candy llego a esta casa tanto tu como Stear y Anthony estaban enamorados de ella, y no supe ver en ese momento las cualidades de Candy pero ahora entiendo porque todos uds la querían tanto, también se que ella sigue siendo la chica alegre, sincera y noble de la que te enamoraste, por eso te pregunto, porque no hay manera de que apruebe ese compromiso si aun sientes algo por Candy, y debo recordarte que ella es legalmente tu prima y…-

-ya no estoy enamorado de Candy tía, amo a Annie y … la verdad ya le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella acepto, así que ud no lo aprueba tía-

Ahora fue el turno de la señora Elroy de interrumpir –si de verdad la amas claro que lo apruebo hijo, nada me haría mas feliz que verte felizmente casado, uds son como mis hijos- dijo mirando con ternura a Albert también –y solo quiero su felicidad, la de Candy también por supuesto. Archie no pudo contener el impulso de abrazar a la anciana, a pesar de ser tan severa era obvio que era sincera y que aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido quería mucho a sus sobrinos.

-muchas gracias tía, hablaremos con los Brighton mañana después de la cena, y queremos dar una gran fiesta anunciando el compromiso antes de irnos de Lakewood-

-estos niños! Darme tan poca anticipación para una fiesta de compromiso digna de los Andley, niños!

Albert y Archie rieron al ver la angustia de la tía frente a la fiesta y Archie se retiro a darle las buenas noticias a su prometida. Albert y la tía se quedaron el la biblioteca, aunque Albert tenia sus sospechas pues se había dado cuenta de que la actitud de la tía hacia Candy había cambiado no sabia que ella ya la aceptaba del todo como miembro de la familia.

-tía desde cuando acepta completamente a Candy?- pregunto el rubio curioso

-cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que arriesgo por cuidarte, me di cuenta de que tal vez la juzgue mal y me deje influenciar por Eliza y su madre, después de todo alguna razón tenia que haber para que todos uds la quisieran tanto, por los comentarios de Eliza pensé que ella solo trataba de engatusarlos (jiji) para poder aprovecharse de su fortuna, pero Candy se arriesgo cuando ella no sabia que tu eras William Andley, hizo todo eso por ti cuando ella pensaba que eras solo un vago sin hogar, Albert, como ella siempre te llamo, en ese momento pensé que tal vez merecía una oportunidad, y cuando la trajiste a vivir a esta casa me di cuenta de que era lo que uds vieron en ella, y me sentí fatal, no tenia ningún derecho a tratar tan mal a esa pobre criatura, todo lo que ella quería era una familia y yo le negué mi cariño por tanto tiempo- la voz se le quebró – es solo que no tengo el valor de decirle todo esto, de disculparme-

-Tía, conociendo a Candy ella ya te ha perdonado, no hay necesidad de que digas algo mas, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de tu cambio de actitud hacia ella, y se que ella también te quiere mucho, no te mortifiques mas tía, pero hay algo que no entiendo, si ya habías cambiado de opinión respecto a Candy desde hace un tiempo, porque no nos dijiste nada? O por lo menos a mi?-

-estas loco? Dijo la tía riendo –si uds dos supieran cuanto los quiero, habrían puesto la casa de cabeza hace tiempo! Me conviene mas seguir como la mala de la historia, así por lo menos puedo controlarlos un poco!- lo miro con ternura – mis niños, como siempre digo, me van a sacar mas canas de las que ya tengo!-

Albert rio al escuchar la respuesta de la tía –nosotros la queremos mucho tía, ha sido como una madre para todos nosotros, incluida Candy, intentaremos no sacarle tantas canas, lo prometo- Ambos se retiraron de la biblioteca riendo, Albert contento porque finalmente estaba seguro de que todos en la familia querían a Candy tanto como el, incluso Neil parecía estar cambiando su actitud, por lo menos esa noche había sido el quien acudió en ayuda de Candy, las únicas que aun tenían algo en contra de Candy eran Eliza y su madre, pero dudaba que ese par de arpías tuvieran remedio (jijiji).

Al dia siguiente el desayuno y almuerzo transcurrieron sin novedades, mientras se acercaba la cena Archie se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, la tía y Albert trataban de tranquilizarlo, después de todo la relación de Annie y Archie ya tenia varios años y el paso lógico seria el matrimonio y los padres de Annie no se habían opuesto al noviazgo, mucho menos se opondrían al compromiso. Aun así Archie andaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tanto que los demás comenzaron a encontrarlo divertido. Llego el momento de la cena y el ambiente estaba un poco mas formal que de costumbre, terminada la comida pasaron al salón de te, todo salió como lo habían planeado, los Brighton estaban encantados de que Archie quisiera formalizar su relación con su hija y antes de que Archie se diera cuenta ya estaba discutiendo los detalles de la fiesta de compromiso, la tía propuso un brindis y los sirvientes abrieron botellas de champagne para celebrar.

-por Archie y Annie- dijo Albert

-salud!- contestaron todos. Bebieron un par de copas, Tanya se excuso diciendo que quería tomar aire.

-me acompañas William?-

-desde luego, vamos- a pesar del frio salieron al balcón, comenzaron a conversar de temas sin importancia, y luego de pensarlo mucho Tanya se decidió.

-William puedo preguntarte algo?-

-desde luego pregúntame lo que quieras-

-cual es tu relación con Candy?-

-eh? A que viene la pregunta?-

-es que, se que es tu hija adoptiva, pero la relación de uds es todo menos padre e hija, eres muy protector y cariñoso con ella, y a veces me parece ver en uds actitudes que normalmente se ven en una pareja, y a veces se tratan como hermanos, por eso preguntaba

-Candy y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, la conocí cuando ella era muy pequeña y yo era muy joven, aun adolescente, nuestra relación fue evolucionando y ahora es difícil definirla, ella es la persona mas importante para mi le debo muchísimo-se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y luego continuo - hace unos años yo estuve en un accidente de tren y perdí la memoria, no sabia quien era y nadie sabia nada de mi, ni donde encontrarme, por un capricho del destino, termine en el hospital donde Candy trabajaba, y ella cuido de mi, arriesgo su trabajo y su reputación por cuidarme, fue antes de mi presentación en sociedad y para el personal del hospital yo no era mas que un vagabundo sin memoria y sin dinero, por lo que se deshicieron de mi apenas pudieron, ella siguió cuidando de mi después que me dieron de alta en el hospital, gracias a ella mi vida tuvo sentido de nuevo y bueno finalmente recupere la memoria y nuestra amistad se hizo mas fuerte que nunca- termino Albert

-ya veo, tienes suerte de tener a alguien así en tu vida, y que sobretodo sienta lo mismo por ti, es obvio que ella corresponde a tu cariño, incluso a veces me parece que te mira como si tu fueras algo mas que un amigo-

A Albert no le gusto lo que Tanya estaba insinuando.

-que quieres decir? Pregunto serio

-cualquiera que no los conociera, pensaría que uds están enamorados, los vi el la noche de la fiesta de año nuevo y uds parecían una pareja-hizo una pausa no muy segura de si debía continuar –incluso la besaste William, y si mal no recuerdo su respuesta no fue precisamente una bofetada-

-nosotros somos solo amigos, ese beso, no cambia nada- dijo Albert molesto

-piénsalo bien William, por la actitud que tomaste cuando llego aquí Terry cualquiera pensaría que estabas celoso, ella siempre te presta atención y su tono de voz cambia cuando habla contigo, y ella es la única que te llama por tu segundo nombre, y tu también la tratas diferente que a todas las demás, eres mucho mas atento y amable con ella de lo que nunca fuiste conmigo-

-pero es diferente ya te lo dije ella es la persona mas importante en mi vida!-

-no lo se William, yo creo que ella siente algo mas hacia ti, y tal vez tu también pero aun no te das cuenta-

-pues no veo porque tengo que estar justificando mi relación con Candy contigo, tu y yo no somos nada y si bien acepto que estaba interesado en ti cuando te conocí te encargaste de dejar en claro que te soy totalmente indiferente, así que no pienso someterme mas a este interrogatorio, si me disculpas voy a entrar a la casa-

-No te molestes William, no quise interrogarte, y no me eras indiferente- dijo regresando a la casa.

Albert se quedo parado en la terraza atónito al escuchar la respuesta de la morena, había sido bastante atrevida, y no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora que sabía que tenía su interés, pues el ya había renunciado a toda esperanza de llegar a tener una relación con Tanya. Se quedo pensando en lo que Tanya le había dicho sobre su relación con Candy, le molestaba que todos asumieran algo que no era, claro que no esperaba que entendieran la relación que tenían ellos, eso tampoco les daba derecho a imaginar tonterías, pensó una vez mas en las palabras de Tanya "yo creo que ella siente algo por mi" se dejo tener un momento de vanidad, y si Candy siente algo mas que amistad por mi? Sorprendentemente la idea le pareció bastante agradable, no se había dado cuenta en que momento pero Candy había pasado de ser una linda niña a una mujer preciosa, su deliciosamente femenina figura normalmente oculta bajo su uniforme de enfermera o los sencillos vestidos que usaba había salido a relucir en la fiesta de año nuevo y Albert no podía evitar recordarla de vez en cuando, su rostro también se había afinado, sus enormes ojos verdes, su naricita, sus delineados labios, armonizaban perfectamente, la mayoría de sus pecas habían desaparecido pero aun quedaban unas cuantas cerca de su nariz que le daban un toque de inocencia a su hermoso rostro; pero además de su belleza física Candy también atraía por su personalidad, siempre tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, pero lo mas atractivo acerca de Candy era que ella no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era, nunca la había visto actuar altiva o arrogante, era la misma chica alegre y desenvuelta así estuviera en su trabajo o en alguna fiesta de alta sociedad, realmente era una persona fuera de lo común y quien quiera que terminara casándose con ella sería el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Se puso a pensar en lo que a el le resultaba atractivo en una mujer y se dio cuenta de que era todo lo que Candy era, no se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de esto, pero… porque habría dicho Tanya eso sobre Candy? Es que ella sabia algo que el no? Y porque Tanya pensaba que el también estaba enamorado de Candy? Se sintió confundido, el quería mucho a Candy, ella era muchísimo mas que solo su mejor amiga, pero no sabia definir muy bien el papel de ella en su vida, solo sabia que no había nada en el mundo mas importante para el que ella, pero… que eso no era el amor? La persona mas importante? Por la que daría la vida? El nunca se había enamorado, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía enamorarse, y si ya estaba enamorado y no se había dado cuenta? Recordó el beso de año nuevo y la corriente eléctrica que había sentido al besar a Candy, nunca antes había sentido algo así al besar a alguien, y había besado a muchas chicas, rayos tal vez Tanya tenia razón, y ahora que haría? Terry había regresado y estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Candy, el en teoría era su mejor amigo, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera, sobre todo si no podía definir sus sentimientos, definitivamente tenia mucho por pensar y decisiones por tomar, aun pensativo entro a la casa.

-Albert! Donde te habías metido, te estábamos extrañando!- dijo Candy al verlo entrar, el noto el brillo en su mirada al verlo entrar y trato de recordar si había notado algo parecido cuando ella hablaba con Terry. Al no obtener respuesta Candy se levanto y camino hacia el.

-Albert? Estas bien?-El la miro de pies a cabeza mientras se acercaba a el, (de verdad era preciosa! Que había estado ciego hasta hace diez minutos?) Despertó de su ensueño al sentir su pequeña mano en su brazo, -me estas escuchando? Que sucede?-

Levanto la vista hacia sus hermosos ojos, podía ver que comenzaba a preocuparla

-no pasa nada-le sonrió- todo está bien princesa, le hizo acaricio la mejilla con el dorso d la mano. Ella sonrió ante la caricia pero aun no estaba muy convencida

-estás seguro?-

-muy seguro, estamos de vacaciones con las personas que mas quiero en el mundo, y estamos celebrando que mi sobrino favorito se casa, que podría estar mal?- contesto el rubio sonriendo misterioso mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño bar que había en la esquina de la habitación –gustas de un poco de vino princesa?- Candy lo siguió con la mirada

-acepto mi príncipe- Contesto ella sonriendo.

La respuesta de Candy hizo sonar una alarma en la cabeza de Terry, desde cuando ella era tan coqueta con Albert y... porque lo llamaba príncipe? Es más porque lo llamaba su príncipe? Y el no recordaba que el la hubiera llamado princesa antes tampoco, definitivamente algo había cambiado en la relación de Candy con Albert y no estaba muy seguro si le gustaba el cambio.

-yo también quisiera un poco de vino príncipe- Dijo Terry sarcástico, los dos rubios giraron a verlo sorprendidos, no sabían que Terry le estaba prestando tanta atención a su conversación, Albert rio y contesto –desde luego amigo, alguien mas desea algo de tomar? Archie? Annie? Tanya? Cesar?

-no gracias- contesto Cesar la verdad, nosotros ya nos retiramos a dormir.

-Annie y yo también- dijo Archie, buenas noches.

-buenas noches-

Esto estará interesante pensó Albert, los tres tomaron asiento y por un momento permanecieron en silencio.

-bueno-comenzó Terry- como así es que tu eres el tío abuelo William Andley?- pregunto Terry – la verdad me sorprendí muchísimo cuando vi tu foto en los periódicos como cabeza del clan Andley, nunca lo habría imaginado, incluso ahora me resulta difícil creer que mi compañero de pelea en bares de mala muerte y el dueño del imperio Andley sean la misma persona- dijo con un ligero sarcasmo

-yo era muy joven cuando mis padres murieron-comenzo el rubio- y aunque tenia una hermana, era yo quien debía asumir el mando en la familia, así que desde muy joven me comenzaron a preparar para esto, a mi nunca me gusto mucho la idea, tuve la esperanza de que una vez que mi hermana estuviera casada tal vez ella y su marido pudieran liberarme de mi carga, pero para mi mala suerte el esposo de mi hermana era un capitán en la marina, y no tenia ninguna intención de dejar el mar, mi hermana murió un par de años después que mis padres, así que me quede solo, me aislé mucho y los ancianos de mi familia insistían en que debía prepararme desde joven para asumir mi cargo, así que pase mucho tiempo con instructores particulares, lo único para lo que se me permitía dejar los estudios era para tocar gaita, así que me escapaba a tocar caminando por el bosque cada vez que podía, un día me aleje mas de lo que pensaba y cuando intentaba encontrar mi camino de regreso a casa vi a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y coletas llorando en una colina- Candy volteo a verlo y le sonrió cuando el menciono ese recuerdo. Terry se dio cuenta de que había algo de la historia que el se estaba perdiendo.

-conociste a Candy cuando eras niño?-

-yo tenía unos 12 años, y me iban a enviar al colegio san Pablo en unos días, Candy debía tener unos…6 años, y solo intercambiamos un par de palabras, ella lloraba por una carta, de su mejor amiga diciéndole que no le escribiría mas, cierto?-

-no puedo creer que recuerdes porque lloraba!- contesto Candy –si, yo estaba llorando cuando escuche una música rara y vi a un chico vestido muy elegantemente con el traje típico escoses, para mi parecía un príncipe! Le dije que su música parecían caracoles arrastrándose- continuo mirando a Albert a los ojos-luego el viento se llevo mi carta, corrí tras ella y cuando regrese el ya no estaba, pero dejo caer un broche, con el emblema de los Andley, así que lo guarde como recuerdo de mi príncipe, es por eso que acepte cuando me adoptaron los Leagan, su emblema es igual al de los Andley exceptuando que es una L en vez de una A, así que pensé que siendo hija de los Leagan podría encontrarlo-

-ya veo, y supongo que después de conocerla decidiste adoptarla-

-no precisamente- continuo Albert – si bien yo había quedado cautivado con la pequeña que conocí ese día, no sabía su nombre y tampoco sabía que ella vivía en el hogar de Pony y podía ser adoptada, pero al vivir con los Leagan, Candy se gano el corazón de mis tres sobrinos, Anthony el hijo de mi hermana me escribía con frecuencia para hablarme de una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y coletas doradas, me conto que ella había vivido en el hogar de Pony y que era huérfana, también que los Leagan la habían adoptado no como a una hija si no como dama de compañía para Eliza y que ellos la maltrataban mucho, me pidió ayudarla, George averiguo sobre el hogar de Pony y cuando me dijo donde se encontraba se me ocurrió que tal vez la Candy de la que me hablaba mi sobrino era la misma niña que yo había conocido, así que le pedí a George que confirmara si se trataba de la misma persona, mientras tanto los Leagan habían mandado a Candy a México, me llegaron cartas de mis tres sobrinos pidiendo adoptar a Candy y yo ya había estado pensando en la posibilidad así que por primera vez en mi vida a mis 17 años hice valer mi autoridad como cabeza de la familia y decidí adoptar a Candy, es así como Candy paso a ser una Andley-

-y nunca podre terminar de agradecértelo, Albert, mis primeros días con los Andley fueron los mas felices de mi infancia, tener a Anthony, Stear y Archie cerca de mi todos los días, fue increíble, hasta que…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la muerte de Anthony.

-no recordemos cosas tristes pequeña- dijo tomando su mano. Terry solo observaba atento

-el se puso celoso de ti sabias?- le contesto Candy mirando al suelo

-que? De que hablas Candy?-

-yo le había mencionado a Anthony que se parecía mucho a mi príncipe, cuando conocí a Anthony pensé que eras tu, debí haberme dado cuenta que la edad no coincidía, cuando yo te conocí era obvio que eras al menos 5 años mayor que yo y Anthony solo lo era dos, pero eran tan parecidos! Un día Anthony vio tu broche y me pregunto donde lo había conseguido ya que tenia el emblema de los Andley, yo le dije que pertenecía a mi príncipe y que los había confundido, y entonces el se molesto porque pensó que la única razón por la que me gustaba el era porque se parecía a ti-

-nunca me habías contado eso pequeña-

-así que tienes la costumbre de confundir a tus viejos amores con los nuevos- interrumpió Terry

-que? De que hablas Terry!-

-a mi me llamaste Anthony el dia que nos conocimos en el Mauritania, y después de eso siempre nos estabas comparando-

-no es verdad!-

-claro que lo es! Dijo Terry –yo andaba muerto de celos por culpa de Anthony!- contesto Terry mirándola intensamente. Candy se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

-nunca fue mi intención lo siento-

-Pecosa, no te pongas así- dijo el moreno tomando su mano –yo era muy inmaduro, y nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie, tampoco supe manejar muy bien mis celos y siempre reaccionaba mal; perdóname tu-

Candy se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos la tenia Terry y la otra Albert se sintió extraña

-no hay nada que perdonar Terry, eso paso hace mucho tiempo-le sonrió y soltó su mano para tomar su copa d vino. Se sentía incomoda sentada entre los dos, hablando del pasado, de Anthony, tenia que aceptar que al principio a ella le había interesado Anthony por su parecido con Albert, Albert había sido su primer amor ella había estado ilusionada con el por muchos años e incluso después de la muerte de Anthony había seguido pensando en el pues sabía que era algún miembro del clan Andley, saber que era Albert fue una sorpresa muy agradable aunque después de enterarse de eso nunca volvió a pensar en el príncipe de una manera romántica ya que era su mejor amigo. La voz de Terry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Albert, hay algo que aun no entiendo, como es que terminaste viviendo con Candy si eras el cabeza de los Andley?-

-pues, antes de asumir el mando, le pedí a la tía abuela que me diera unos años de libertad, fue así como te conocí a ti en Inglaterra, como trabaje en el zoológico y también en África, volví a viajar a Europa durante la guerra, y cuando estaba por regresar, estuve en un accidente de tren y perdí la memoria, por azar del destino cuando me regresaron a Norteamérica llegue al hospital donde trabajaba Candy y ella intento ayudarme pero solo me conocía como Albert, nunca le dije mi apellido por obvias razones, para el hospital yo era un herido más de la guerra, incluso hubo el rumor de que yo era un espía, por lo que no tenia documentos que me identifiquen así que me pusieron en el cuarto mas alejado del hospital y trataron de deshacerse de mi lo mas rápido posible. Candy arriesgo su reputación por mi y cuando yo ya no podía pasar mas tiempo en el hospital busco un departamento donde ambos pudiéramos vivir, ella insistía en cuidarme hasta que recuperara la memoria, y yo en ese tiempo no entendía porque.

-si recuerdo que Candy lo comento en sus cartas-

-así es, finalmente cuando recupere la memoria recordé la responsabilidad que tenia con la familia y tuve que dejar el departamento donde vivíamos Candy yo, pero tuve que revelarle mi identidad un poco antes de lo planeado por el supuesto compromiso de Candy con Neil Leagan-

-si recuerdo haber leído eso en los periódicos- recordó Terry – no podía creer que Candy se hubiera comprometido con esa sabandija-

-fue todo planeado por los Leagan y la tía abuela- contesto Albert –para mantener la fortuna dentro de la familia-

-Así que Albert me rescato, como siempre, aunque la tía abuela y los Leagan no se lo tomaron muy bien-

-comprendo- siguió Terry –me alegro que el tio abuelo hayas sido tu Albert –nunca te agradecí el haber rescatado a mi pecosa de las garras de Leagan-dijo Terry ahora mirando a Albert, le dio un sorbo a su copa d vino – no se que hubiera hecho si Candy se casaba-

-no hay nada que agradecer, yo lo hice porque Candy me lo pidió, jamás dejaría que la obligaran a casarse contra su voluntad- dijo mirándola con ternura. Candy le sonrio a Albert. Terry levanto su copa.

-por Candy-

-por Candy- contesto Albert

-por mi-respondió Candy riendo. Bebieron el contenido de sus copas de vino .

-creo que ya voy a acostarme- dijo Albert,

-yo también- dijo Candy –seguro mañana Annie querrá ir a comprar vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso muy temprano.

-entonces buenas noches- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie –te acompañare a tu habitación pecosa- Le ofreció su brazo y los tres subieron juntos las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Candy Albert la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-dulces sueños pequeña- se alejo unos pasos para dejar que Terry se despidiera de Candy

-dulces sueños Candy- Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Candy se ruborizo y entro en su habitación.

Los dos caballeros estaba retirándose a sus habitaciones, cuando Terry decidió que seria mejor averiguar algo mas sobre los sentimientos de Albert hacia Candy.

-Albert, podemos hablar un momento? Tal vez tomando una copa mas?-

-claro vamos a la biblioteca, allí tengo una botella de whisky-

-vamos-

Ambos caballeros bajaron de nuevo y entraron a la biblioteca, Albert sirvió dos vasos de whisky, tenia la impresión de que iba a ser una conversación muy larga.

**Bueno una vez mas… lo dejare en suspenso, y con todos confundidos, Albert no sabe lo q siente por Candy, Terry presiente que hay competencia, y Candy aun no sabe si tener a Terry de vuelta es bueno o malo, espero que les haya gustado**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Hola chicas, bueno tuve un par de días de inspiración así que aquí va otro capitulo espero que les guste, la historia se va poniendo un poco mas interesante jiji espero que les guste y espero sus reviews

-bueno-comenzó el rubio –de que querías hablarme amigo-

Terry tomo el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo –Albert, no pude evitar notar que tu relación con Candy es, digamos mucho mas estrecha que cuando estábamos en el colegio, se que ustedes dos pasaron por muchas cosas juntos y el hecho de vivir juntos los ha acercado aun mas, por eso quería preguntarte, cuales son tus sentimientos hacia Candy-

Albert se quedo pensando por un momento también bebió el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo, volvió a servir los dos vasos y luego con voz tranquila contesto –pues, si me hubieras preguntado hace dos semanas, te hubiera dicho que simplemente somos amigos, eres mi mejor amigo y no pienso mentirte, yo…no puedo contestarte porque la verdad no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento por Candy-

Terry se quedo callado al escuchar la respuesta, era lo que había temido, su pecosa había conquistado el corazón de su mejor amigo.

-la amas?-

-ya te dije que no lo se-

-como que no lo sabes?-contesto Terry molesto – la pregunta es simple Albert la amas o no?-

-no lo sé Terry, nunca me he enamorado, nosotros somos amigos y por ahora solo puedo decirte que Candy es lo más importante para mí-

-demonios Albert! No me puedes hacer esto, yo estoy seguro de que la amo, cometi el error mas grande de mi vida al elegir a Susana hace dos años pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido estoy decidido a reconquistarla, y tu…no pienso permitir que juegues con Candy, tu eres un soltero empedernido y he notado como te mira Tanya…-

-un momento Terry, yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Candy y no me gusta lo que estas insinuando, se que mi reputación no es la mejor pero jamás jugaría con Candy, entendido? Jamás! Así que no se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo así- contesto Albert levantando la voz.

-entonces como es que no sabes si la amas o no? Yo si lo se, y hare cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa! Sin importar que ni quien se interponga entre nosotros yo pienso recuperarla, si tu no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo porque no me dejas el camino libre? Yo la cuidare Albert hare todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz, y tu lo sabes!-

-no, no lo se!, Cuando me fui a África se supone que tu ibas a cuidarla y que sucedió? Se escapo del colegio, se fue en un barco de polizonte de regreso a América, de polizonte Terry, gracias a Dios llego a tierra sana y salva pero tienes idea de todo lo que le pudo ocurrir en ese viaje? No pienso volver a dejar a mi pequeña al cuidado de NADIE MAS, además, si tanto la amabas porque elegiste a Susana? Donde estuviste estos dos años? Tu ruptura con ella la destrozo! Y fui yo quien la cuido desde entonces, ella por fin comienza a recuperarse y no pienso dejar que nada vuelva a borrar su hermosa sonrisa, entendiste? Nada!-

-Candy eligió por los dos-dijo Terry, dándose cuenta de que tonta sonaba su excusa –yo jamás podría hacerle daño –

-ya lo hiciste una vez Terry, y no tienes idea de cuanto, simplemente no voy a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo-

-entonces si la amas?-Terry volvió a tomar el contenido entero de su vaso temiendo al respuesta

-es que estas sordo?- contesto Albert parándose de su silla –la quiero más que a nada, pero no se si la amo de manera romántica! No estoy jugando con ella, ni lo hare nunca, y por último que importa si la amo o no? Yo jamás forzaría a Candy a nada, si ella sintiera algo por mi definitivamente lo intentaría pero hasta donde yo se, ella solo me ve como a un amigo, y te recuerdo Terry que ella te dijo que no sabe si te quiere de vuelta en su vida como su novio o no, así que no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada entendido?-Albert bebió su vaso de un sorbo y volvió a llenar los vasos

Terry cambio su actitud cuando Albert le recordó que Candy no lo había aceptado, el la había dejado por dos años! Si ella volvía a enamorarse, tendría derecho a quitarle esa felicidad? No, no tenia ningún derecho, pero tampoco podía dejarla para que ella corriera a los brazos de alguien mas, el no podía imaginarse a Candy en brazos de otro hombre y menos de su mejor amigo.

-tienes razón Albert, Candy es quien decidirá pero estoy dispuesto a todo por reconquistarla, no quisiera competir contigo pero nada nos separara!

-No estoy compitiendo contigo Terry-pensó mejor –por lo menos no por ahora, Candy es una mujer excepcional y no eres el único que esta enamorado de ella-

-lo se Archie y ese tal Cesar…-

-sobre Cesar no lo se, Archie ya no la ama como mujer, si no como a una hermana –

-yo no estaría tan seguro-

-bueno déjame terminar, por ahora solo te digo que no dejare que nadie la lastime y si ella decide aceptarte de nuevo yo no hare nada para impedirlo, pero si se decide por alguien mas, sea quien sea, no dejare que nada se interponga entre ella y su felicidad-

-esta bien, supongo que es lo mas justo, que sea ella quien decida, pero ya te lo dije Albert, hare todo lo posible por reconquistarla-

-entonces te deseo mucha suerte amigo-

-gracias-

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Albert paso por la puerta del cuarto de Candy y se detuvo un momento, princesa…porque de pronto estoy tan confundido acerca de lo que siento por ti? Las cosas eran tan simples cuando éramos solo tu y yo… como me gustaría que esos días regresaran. Dentro de su habitación Candy daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir sentía un sabor extraño en la boca (eso me pasa por tomar vino!) decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, a esas horas todos deberían estar durmiendo, se puso su bata sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación, se quedo de una pieza al ver a Albert en el pasillo-

-Albert! Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir, que haces aquí?-

-Terry yo nos quedamos conversando un momento en la biblioteca, a donde ibas vestida así pequeña?-

-iba a la cocina por un poco de leche, aun siento el sabor del vino en mi boca y no me deja dormir, me acompañas?-

-por supuesto!- contesto Albert con un poco mas de entusiasmo del necesario

-shh! Albert! Quieres que a la tía le de un infarto?- dijo Candy riendo, al acercarse a el sintió el olor a licor.

-has estado bebiendo?-

-solo un vaso-contesto Albert, pensó mejor, en toda la conversación casi se habían acabado la botella de whisky.

-mmm pues huele a que fue un poco mas de un vaso-dijo Candy divertida –bueno vamos, tal vez deberías tomar un poco de leche tu también-

Albert le paso el brazo por los hombros y ella lo abrazo por la cintura, bajaron abrazados, Albert volteo a ver a Candy, se veía linda se pusiera lo que se pusiera, sin querer su mirada se dirigió a su escote, su posición y el ligero escote de su camisón le daban una vista grandiosa, desde cuando la figura de Candy era tan generosa? Claro el corsette! Siempre que la veía ella tenia puesta esa cosa, y seguro además de afinar su cintura aplastaba su busto, por eso nunca se había dado cuenta…(Albert que estas pensando! Levanta la vista…que la levantes!) Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert no la estaba escuchando, y levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, Albert se sintió mal a ver su mirada tan confiada, era obvio que a ella no se había dado cuenta de por donde estaban yendo los pensamientos de Albert, y el no quería avergonzarla.

-Albert me estas escuchando? O tanto efecto te hizo la media botella de whisky?

-que? Te dije que fue solo un vaso, o dos-

Candy comenzó a reír –un vaso o dos? Vamos Albert tienes la cara toda roja y tus pasos son menos seguros que de costumbre, y hemos salido suficientes veces como para saber que uno o dos vasos de whisky no causan ese efecto en ti, incluso sumando el vino de la cena, así que no trate de engañarme señor Andley-mientras terminaba la frase se había girado para quedar frente a frente y le pellizco cariñosamente la nariz, Albert se quedo helado con el pequeño contacto (que me sucede? Porque siento tan diferente ahora el roce de su piel? Y si Tanya tiene razón? Y si Candy también siente algo por mi?) Candy siguió caminando dejando a Albert atrás, el no aguanto el impulso y acelero el paso para alcanzarla la tomo por la cintura, quiso cargarla pero el whisky había hecho su efecto y perdió el equilibrio, tropezó y trato de apoyarse con ambos brazos contra la pared, quedando Candy encerrada entre sus brazos, ella estaba riendo con ganas por la falta de coordinación de Albert.

-shh, princesa vas a despertar a todos-dijo poniendo su dedo delicadamente sobre los labios de ella y mirándola intensamente, ella se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada, con sus esmeraldas clavadas en sus ojos azules, Albert se moría de ganas de besarla, y luchaba con la indecisión de hacerlo o no, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Candy, ella no puso ninguna resistencia, (Dios me va a besar! Pensó la rubia, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo) en el ultimo segundo Albert se arrepintió y desvió su rostro hacia un lado, hundiendo su cara en los cabellos de Candy y aspirando su aroma.

-te quiero mucho Candy- dijo el rubio en un susurro.

-yo también Albert!- dijo ella tirando los brazos a su cuello y estrechando el abrazo. Albert la tomo por la cintura para corresponder al abrazo, sintió el cuerpo de Candy contra el suyo, y se dio cuenta de lo delgada que era la tela de su camisón. Candy sintió los fuertes brazos de Albert estrecharla con fuerza, el abrazo se prolongo.

-sucede algo Albert?- (si que no quiero que este momento termine jamás pensó el rubio)

-nada princesa, contesto mientras aun seguían abrazados.

-entonces vamos- Candy se puso de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo de el, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos verdiazules habían presenciado toda la escena, Terry había regresado sobre sus pasos para disculparse con Albert por cómo le había hablado después de todo, estaba muy agradecido con el por haber cuidado a Candy- al acercarse al cuarto de Albert los había visto a los dos hablando afuera en la puerta del cuarto de Candy luego los vio caminar abrazados, vio a Candy alejarse y por ultimo había presenciado el intimo abrazo. Esto era demasiado estaba muerto de celos, Albert era un traicionero y a que demonios jugaba Candy permitiéndole a Albert acercarse así, ellos nunca habían tenido tanto contacto y fueron novios! Albert y Candy eran "mejores amigos" vaya si ella trataba así a todos sus amigos le hubiera gustado enterarse antes, con la cabeza nublada por los celos y el licor, los siguió hasta la cocina, los observo mientras tomaban leche y reían y se planto al pie de las escaleras en la oscuridad esperando que ellos volvieran a subir.

-vaya vaya! Que tenemos aquí?-pregunto el ingles

-Terry!-Contesto Candy al reconocer la voz –casi me matas del susto! Que haces aquí? Tampoco podías dormir?-

-Estaba por ir a dormir, cuando regrese a decirle algo mas a Albert, pero cuando lo alcanze el estaba…ocupado-dijo en tono sarcástico

-ocupado? Como que ocupado? Si lo único que hemos hecho es venir a la cocina por un poco de leche- contesto Candy

-si ocupado Candy, clavándome un cuchillo por la espalda-

-de que hablas? Pregunto Candy

-por favor! No te hagas la ingenua! Que haces con un borracho caminando por la oscuridad a estas horas?-

-el no es ningún borracho!-

-es obvio que esta ebrio, no puede caminar derecho! Pero bueno! Es el gran señor Andley y esta en su casa, si quiere andar desnudo por el techo puede hacerlo!-

-Terry!-

-pero lo que quiero saber es que haces tu vestida así con el! Que hacia el en la puerta de tu habitación!-

-Terry no te permito que le hables así a Candy! Y no me gusta lo que estas insinuando así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir a continuación porque si te atreves a insinuar algo que ponga en duda la reputación de Candy te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir!-

-jamás haría algo así- contesto Terry sarcástico – después de todo la relación de ustedes es de lo mas inocente cierto?-

-Terry cierra la boca ahora mismo!- grito Albert. Candy no entendía lo que sucedía miro a Albert desconcertada pidiendo una explicación pero el estaba mirando fijamente a Terry con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Albert, Terry-hablo Candy – por favor no discutan, no se de que están hablando pero ambos han estado bebiendo y es obvio que no están en condiciones de discutir, podemos por favor retirarnos a dormir? Mañana hablaran esta bien?-

-esta bien pequeña como tu digas- dijo Albert y comenzaron a subir las escaleras

-claro como lo dice la princesita- dijo Terry en voz baja

-dijiste algo?-

-no nada, tienes razón pecosa vamos a dormir, alcanzo a los dos rubios y tomo a Candy de la mano, de nuevo se encontraban los tres frente a la habitación de Candy, esta vez ella simplemente dio un rápido buenas noches y se metió a su cuarto, Terry se quedo mirando a Albert mientras este caminaba a su cuarto, una vez que el rubio abrió su puerta, Terry se retiro a su habitación.

Albert no podía creer lo que Terry había dicho en frente de Candy, por suerte ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta del todo, pero como se atrevía a insinuar algo así de ella! Tendría que hablar con ambos en la mañana primero con Candy para explicarle todo, pero que había que explicar? Que de pronto creía estar enamorado de ella? Y si no lo estaba? Y si Candy decía corresponderle y al final resultaba que el no la amaba? No, era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar el no iba a romperle el corazón a Candy. Hablaría con Terry, le prohibiría que vuelva a mencionar el tema en frente de la rubia y luego decidiría que decirle a Candy. Terry en su habitación estaba muerto de cólera, como era posible que Albert se aprovechara de esa manera de la confianza de Candy? Aunque la pecosa tampoco había hecho nada para detener a Albert y lo había defendido contra Terry? Es que la había perdido? No quería presionar a Candy pero tenía que conseguir que ella lo acepte de nuevo, reconquistar a Candy le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó y no estaba seguro de que en caso de una competencia abierta con Albert el resultara ganador, necesitaba actuar y rápido.

A la mañana siguiente Terry se despertó terriblemente sediento, y sintiéndose aun un poco atontado, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Albert y Candy abrazados, y cuan íntimos se veían, los celos lo estaban matando, tenía que ir a buscar a Candy en ese momento y pedirle que sea su novia de nuevo.

Bajo las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos, entro al comedor esperando encontrase con todos, pero solo vio a Albert, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa dándole sorbos a su café.

-buenos días-el ingles

-buenos días- contesto Albert.

-escucha, yo lamento mucho la manera en que les hable a Candy y a ti anoche, solo que verlos así abrazados, me deje llevar por los celos, no debí poner en duda la reputación de Candy, lo siento, ahora podrías decirme donde esta ella por favor? Para poder disculparme con ella personalmente?-

-esta bien Terry, entiendo que con media botella de whisky encima, no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, pero de verdad agradecería que sea la ultima vez que le hables así a Candy, no tenias ningún derecho a mencionar mis sentimientos hacia ella, y yo no quiero que haya malentendidos entre ella y yo-

-lo se, lo lamento, donde esta ella?-

-no esta en casa, y dudo que regrese hasta la hora de la cena, las chicas salieron temprano de compras, y ya sabes como es Annie-

-entiendo, así que somos tu y yo?-

-creo que solo tu, yo tengo que ir a Chicago por un par de horas a firmar algunos papeles, no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo en Lakewood pero debo quedarme por lo menos hasta la fiesta de compromiso así que tengo un par de asuntos pendientes que atender-

-entiendo-

-lo siento, eres nuestro invitado y me siento fatal dejándote solo, pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, estas en tu casa, si gustas ir a cabalgar solo díselo al mayordomo y ensillaran un caballo para ti, cualquiera de los autos en el garaje esta a tu disposición-

-esta bien Albert, creo que estoy grandecito y puedo entretenerme solo por una tarde, considerando que dormí la mayor parte de la mañana, creo que iré a cabalgar, y al regreso tomare un baño y estaré esperando a la hora que todos regresen, no te preocupes-

-bueno, hablare con los sirvientes para que te ensillen un caballo, estará listo para cuando lo deseas, ahora debo irme, hasta mas tarde Terry-

Albert salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su auto y repaso mentalmente esa mañana, se había levantado lo mas temprano que pudo para tratar de hablar con Candy, pero cuando llego al comedor las chicas estaban de salida, solo alcanzo a despedirse rápidamente de la rubia, mientras Annie la jalaba del brazo para que salieran de la casa. Ya hablarían después, y en cuanto a Terry no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar, si bien su amigo se había disculpado Albert lo conocía bien y sabia que Terry no se rendía tan fácilmente, así que tal vez estuviera planeando algo, mayor razón para hablar con Candy y aclarar malentendidos, pero… exactamente que le iba a decir? Candy creo que estoy enamorado de ti pero no estoy seguro? O que tal, me alegra que no aceptaras a Terry porque desde hace dos semanas me di cuenta de que eres una mujer preciosa y que estuve ciego por no notarlo antes? Claro que no! No podía hablar de sentimientos sin estar completamente seguro de lo que diría, no quería comprometer su amistad con Candy por nada, tenía las manos atadas, al menos por ahora, de cualquier modo no tenía sentido decirle nada a Candy acerca de sus posibles sentimientos si ella no sentía lo mismo, la conocía muy bien y ella se alejaría si pensara que Albert estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez debería tratar de prestar más atención a la actitud de Candy hacia el, y según eso decidir que hacer, por fin había llegado a su oficina y le esperaba un día larguísimo, trataría de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Mientras tanto las chicas habían recorrido ya cerca de diez tiendas y Annie no encontraba aun algo que le guste, se había probado por lo menos veinte vestidos y encontró un defecto según ella enorme en cada uno de ellos, Candy y Tanya la seguían por las tiendas con paciencia sin decir mucho, al principio habían intentado convencer a Annie de que los vestidos que se estaba probando no tenían nada de malo, pero ya habían perdido la esperanza, Annie simplemente no las escuchaba así que ahora Candy y Tanya se limitaban a seguirla en silencio.

-vamos chicas, necesito su opinión sobre este vestido uds creen que…-

-no Annie, no te hace ver gorda, el escote no es demasiado atrevido, no es muy ostentoso pero es elegante, y no, no parece que lo hubieras comprado a última hora, parece que hubieras tenido tu vestido listo para tu día de compromiso desde el día en que naciste-termino Candy con voz cansada. Tanya trato de reprimir una risita y Annie se quedo viendo a su amiga desconcertada

-como sabias lo que iba a preguntar?-

-porque preguntaste lo mismo acerca de los 20 vestidos anteriores- dijo Candy riendo –vamos Annie, acepto que de esos veinte, tres o cuatro no me gustaron pero los demás te quedaban preciosos! No hay manera de que un vestido te haga ver gorda y si hay algún dia para lucir ostentosa ese es el dia de tu fiesta de compromiso, cual es el problema?-

-no lo se amiga, tienes razón Candy, estoy haciendo problemas de la nada, y porque uds no han elegido vestido aun?-

-es simple- contesto Tanya – tu debes elegir tu vestido primero para que nosotras sepamos que color no elegir-dijo sonriendo

-osea…que después de que yo elija mi vestido tendremos que pasar horas eligiendo sus vestidos y recién después pasaremos a comprar los zapatos y accesorios?- pregunto Annie horrorizada.-

-exactamente-

-pero chicas! Debieron habérmelo dicho antes! Ya es mas de medio dia! Y las tiendas cierran a las 5 y eso quiere decir que tenemos menos de 5 horas…-

Candy y Tanya comenzaron a reir – no te preocupes Annie, creo que después de pasar el dia viéndote comprar Tanya y yo estamos bastante seguras de que queremos y que no queremos en un vestido… cierto?-

-muy cierto- contesto Tanya aun riendo. Annie volvió a mirarse al espejo, no se veía convencida

-les gusta este?-

-es bonito, pero yo creo que este te quedaría mejor-Candy tenía en sus manos un vestido de satén color gris de cuello en V y gruesos tirantes que se amarraban al cuello, tenia una gruesa cinta de raso en la cintura de un color ligeramente mas claro que el resto del vestido y que tenia diminutas piedrecillas brillantes en todo el cinto, a partir de la ajustada cintura el vestido iba haciéndose mas ancho y caía suelto, era sencillo pero era lindísimo y el tono gris oscuro contrastaba muy agradablemente con los ojos azules de Annie.

-es precioso!- contesto Annie emocionada – me lo probare-

Si el vestido se había visto bien en el colgador ahora se veía muchísimo mejor, parecía hecho a la medida de Annie y la cinta de la cintura le daba un efecto muy halagador, el escote en V resaltaba su busto y la cinta hacia ver su cintura aun mas estrecha, Annie se miraba al espejo embelesada, nunca se había sentido demasiado bonita o femenina, y ahora se veía al espejo y se sentía hermosa, definitivamente Candy había hecho una muy buena elección.

-me encanta, gracias Candy- dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –es perfecto-

-oh vamos Annie, nunca dejaras de ser una llorona!- Dijo Candy mientras intentaba que Annie deje de llorar- es solo un vestido, ahora vamos tu misma dijiste que tenemos menos de 5 horas!-

Después de pagar las tres salieron riendo de la tienda. Candy y Tanya eligieron mas rápido, pues ambas ya habían visto vestidos que les gustaron en tiendas a las que habían entrado anteriormente y solo tuvieron que regresar a probarse los vestidos y comprárselos, Tanya compro un vestido de color vino que quedaba lindísimo con su tono de piel y Candy eligió un vestido color turquesa que hacia que sus ojos se vieran mas verdes aun. Cuando por fin terminaron de elegir zapatos, bolsos y joyería se subieron al auto y regresaron a la mansión, eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando salieron del pueblo así que tendrían el tiempo justo para refrescarse y bajar a cenar, así que apenas pisaron la mansión se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Albert llegaba manejando cuando vio de lejos el auto de las chicas parquearse en la puerta de la mansión las vio subir a toda carrera y el mismo parqueo al frente de la mansión a los pocos momentos, cuando entro al lobby ya no había ni rastro de las chicas así que se dirigió a su habitación a darse un baño y alistarse para la cena.

Cuando llegaron a cenar todos los adultos ya los estaban esperando

-como les fue con las compras niñas? Pregunto la mama de Annie

-muy bien mama, Candy eligió un vestido precioso para mi, y logramos comprar todo lo que necesito para la fiesta, así que mañana podremos estar mas tranquilas-

-me alegro mi niña , Candy, gracias por acompañar a Annie-dijo en un tono difícil de interpretar.

-no hay problema, no hay nada que agradecer-dijo Candy sonriendo. La tía se quedo observando a la señora Brighton, no le había gustado demasiado el tono que había usado al dirigirse a Candy, conocía a la señora Brighton y sabia lo prejuiciosa que era, gracias a sus nietos la tía abuela sabia que la madre de Annie le había pedido que niegue su amistad con Candy dos veces para que nadie descubriera su origen y que incluso después de que todo había salido a la luz, y que Candy era conocida por todos como la heredera Andley aun así la señora Brighton tenía sus reservas acerca de Candy y de que tan beneficiosa era su amistad con su hija. Si ella supiera pensó, que su hija no estaría a punto de casarse con Archie si no fuera por Candy, tal vez era hora de que lo supiera, la tía siempre fue muy protectora cuando se trataba de su familia y ahora que consideraba a Candy como a uno mas de sus nietos no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la tratara mal, hablaría con ella en el salón de te cuando terminara la cena, si los chicos se retiraban a la biblioteca como se había hecho su costumbre y los caballeros a fumar como también era costumbre, tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y si Sara Leagan estaba presente de paso tendría la oportunidad de comenzar a reparar el daño hecho a Candy y aclararle también a Sara que ya no podía meterse con Candy. Todos se retiraron en grupos como lo había sospechado la tía, así que ahora se encontraban las tres en el salón de té, la señora Elroy no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema estaba pensando cual sería la manera más discreta cuando Sara hablo

-y ya sabes a quien elegirá tu hija como su dama de honor?-

-bueno, estaba esperando que fuera Eliza o tal vez la chica O'Brien pero al parecer será Candy- contesto la señora Brighton

-debes evitarlo! Contesto la víbora digo la señora Leagan (jjijiji)-toda la sociedad de Chicago sabe que Candy además de ser una hija de Pony, trabaja y no querrás que lo que todos recuerden de la boda de tu hija sea la reputación de la dama de honor-

-porque habría de evitarlo? Intervino la tía, según tengo entendido las niñas son amigas desde cuando vivían en el hogar de Pony, no sería lógico que la dama de honor sea la mejor amiga de Annie?-

-pues ella también es bastante cercana con la chica O'Brien y un tiempo ella y Eliza también fueron muy cercanas, es por eso que esperaba que mi hija eligiera a alguien menos… digamos controversial, yo siempre le dije a Annie que publicar que ella era huérfana y que había sido adoptada seria un error, y que la sociedad no la miraría igual, en cambio Candy, lo dice a los cuatro vientos, incluso es conocido que un tiempo fue sirvienta en casa de los Leagan –

-es cierto-continuo la señora Leagan –la desfachatez y la falta de decoro de esa huérfana son imperdonables y yo creo-

-lo que tu creas Sarah no me importa, si Annie quiere que Candy sea su dama de honor que así sea, ya que no habría boda siquiera si no fuera por "esa huérfana como ustedes la llaman"- dijo la tía enfadada

-señora Elroy de que está hablando? Como que no habría boda?

-querida estoy segura que estas enterada, que cuando Annie y Archie se conocieron el estaba enamorado de Candy- dijo la tía en tono severo

-claro ella engatuso a todos los chicos Andley!- contesto una vez más Sarah

-no me interrumpas! Y Candy no engatuso a nadie, es obvio porque los chicos se enamoraron de ella, porque es hermosa buena y noble y si yo no lo vi antes fue por culpa de tuya y de tu ponzoñosa hija! Jamás me perdonare el haber tratado mal a esa criatura pero pienso enmendar mi error así que te advierto Sarah que no vuelvas a decir una palabra en contra de Candy en mi presencia entendiste? –

-si tía- contesto Sarah derrotada (doble jiji)

-y contestando a su pregunta señora Brighton, Archie estaba enamorado de Candy, y no tenía ningún interés en su hija- sabía que estaba siendo cruel pero al parecer era necesario –pero el nunca se lo confesó a Candy, y mientras estaban en el colegio Candy le pidió a Archie que cuidara de Annie, incluso cuando Annie fingió no conocer a Candy solo porque Eliza se había encargado de decirles a todos que ella era adoptada y que había trabajado en su casa como sirvienta, es así como Annie y Archie comenzaron su relación, gracias a la bondad de mi nieta! Así que debería estar agradecida de que su hija tenga tan buenas amigas, en vez de preocuparse por tonterías y mal aconsejar a su hija diciéndole que niegue su origen!- termino la tía

La señora Brighton no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, ella sabía por Annie que al principio Archie no le correspondía, porque estaba interesado en alguien más, pero no tenía idea que ese alguien más fuera Candy y mucho menos de que hubiera sido gracias a Candy que Archie y Annie se volvieran más cercanos. Pero que tan cierta seria la historia que acababa de contar la señora Elroy? Por lo que dijo Sara Leagan era cierto que todos los Andley habían estado enamorados de Candy, entonces el resto de la historia tendría sentido, seria verdad que Candy le había dejado el camino libre a su hija?

-yo, no tenía idea señora Elroy, lo lamento-

-debería lamentarlo, esa criatura no tiene la culpa de no tener padres, ni que la hayan hecho trabajar en un establo a los doce años y a pesar de todo siempre es buena con todos, espero que haya quedado claro, que para mi ella es una nieta mas y cualquier ofensa contra ella la tomare personal- dijo enfatizando la última palabra –ahora si me disculpan señoras me retiro a descansar.

Candy había estado caminando cerca del salón de te, y le gano la curiosidad al escuchar los gritos así que se acerco, y alcanzo a escuchar lo último de la conversación, nunca creyó que la tía abuela la defendería con tanto fervor, estaba detrás del muro escuchando cuando escucho los pasos de la tía en el pasillo, no pudo con su impulso y se lanzo a abrazarla.

-tía!-dijo mientras la rodeaba con los brazos –muchísimas gracias, es la mejor tía del mundo!-

-Candy? Que haces aquí? Que no te he dicho mil veces que una dama no escucha detrás de las puertas?-

-eh si? Perdón tía lo lamento mucho-dijo soltando un poco su abrazo, es que escuche gritos en el salón de te, yo iba caminado hacia la biblioteca y… no pude evitar escuchar lo último de la conversación, por eso quise agradecerle-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la volvía abrazar.

-pero que niña!- dijo la tía riendo – no hay nada que agradecer, yo tenía que defenderte y…-

-no es eso lo que quiero agradecerle, bueno, también, pero lo que dijo, acerca de que me considera una nieta mas! Es lo mas lindo que me ha dicho!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –tía, yo la quiero mucho!- La tía escucho conmovida la atropellada confesión de cariño de Candy, le devolvió el abrazo y luego contesto

-yo también te quiero mi niña, perdona a esta vieja testaruda por como te trate antes, pero a partir de ahora te defenderé siempre-

-no hay nada que perdonar tía, entiendo que ud no me conocía y era lógico que desconfiara de mi, sobre todo con otras personas hablándole mal de mi-

-nunca más confiare en esas arpías!-

Candy comenzó a reír cuando escucho como llamaba ahora la tía a las Leagan

-de verdad muchísimas gracias tía, por darme la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia, yo le prometo que me esforzare muchísimo para ser la dama perfecta que ud quiere que sea-

-Candice, los Andley te queremos exactamente como eres –dijo con ternura –aunque… no te vendría mal moderarte un poco niña!-

-si tía!- dijo Candy cuadrándose en pose militar. La mueca de Candy hizo reír aun más a la tía.

-ahora Candice acompaña a tu vieja tía a su habitación y podrías leerme un rato? Mis ojos se cansan muy rápido, aunque te esperan en la biblioteca olvídalo ve y diviértete!-

-de ninguna manera tía, ahora que se que ud me quiere, no se librara tan fácil de mi- dijo tomándola del brazo – le leeré la biblioteca entera!

Ambas caminaron tomadas del brazo hacia la habitación de la tía, Eliza que en ese momento asomaba su nariz en el pasillo se quedo desconcertada ante la imagen, que el mundo estaba de cabeza? La tía y Candy conversando alegremente, Terry gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Candy, Archie y Annie comprometiéndose y lo peor Neil ya no la ayudaba en sus planes contra Candy, definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

En la biblioteca Terry comenzaba a inquietarse por la ausencia de Candy, por lo menos estaba seguro de que no estaba con Albert ya que el rubio también se encontraba en la biblioteca, pero le parecía extraño que Candy tardara tanto, había dicho que no tardaría y sin embargo hacían más de 20 minutos que todos habían llegado a la biblioteca, y si Candy no estaba allí el la verdad no tenía ningún interés en seguir ahí, Archie aun lo miraba con recelo, Annie tímida como siempre no le hablaba mucho a Tanya y Cesar apenas los conocía y Albert desde su conversación la noche anterior y por la mañana estaba distante por razones obvias.

Terry decidió retirarse a su habitación les dio las buenas noches a todos y cuando caminaba por el pasillo vio a Candy saliendo de la habitación de la tía

-pecosa? Que hiciste ahora que te retaron por tanto rato?-

-eh? Terry! Pues para tu información no me estaban retando!- dijo sacándole la lengua

-entonces porque no fuiste a la biblioteca? Te estuve esperando-

-pues, quería pasar un tiempo con la tía-

-de verdad? Eso si que es nuevo, pensé que la tía y tu no se llevaban muy bien-

-pues no, desde que vivo en la mansión de Chicago comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y bueno, yo nunca tuve una tía y ella por fin me acepta así que estoy contentísima- dijo sonriendo

-me alegro por ti pecosa, jaja ya sospechaba que la vieja no podría resistirse mucho tiempo a tu encanto-

-no le digas vieja!deja de ponerle apodos a todo el mundo!-

-tranquila pecosa, tranquila, no te exaltes que se te notan mas las pecas, está bien, me referiré a ella como señora Elroy, está bien?-

-si está bien-

-de acuerdo, aun es un poco temprano para dormir, sugeriría un paseo por el jardín pero hace mucho frio, te parece si vamos a explorar la mansión?-

-pero… yo viví aquí cuando era niña no hay nada demasiado interesante-

-oh vamos Candy donde esta tu sentido de la aventura, además esta casa es enorme, estoy segura que no entraste a TODOS los cuartos-

-es cierto, hay toda un ala que nunca me atreví a explorar-dijo recordando la fiesta en la que Neil la había encerrado en la habitación vacía y ella había creído ver un fantasma, la noche que Anthony la rescato.

-entonces? Que estamos esperando? Vamos pecosa!-

-no estoy segura Terry, es el área mas vieja de la mansión y creo que ni la servidumbre ya va por esos lares, podrían haber ratones y…-

-la Candy que conozco no se asusta con ratoncitos- dijo divertido retándola

-esta bien vamos!-

Comenzaron a caminar y Terry le paso el brazo por los hombros, ella no se alejo simplemente siguió caminando, mientras se acercaban al área abandonada fue pegándose mas a Terry sin querer, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir allí.

-pecosa se que te soy irresistible pero no me tienes que apretar tanto- dijo Terry burlón

-que?-

-jaja que tienes mas fuerza en tus bracitos de la que pensé, apenas me dejas respirar-

-lo siento! No me di cuenta!- dijo soltando un poco el abrazo – es que… cuando era niña Eliza y Neil me encerraron en una habitación en este piso, y me contaron una historia sobre el fantasma de la familia Andley- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Candy! No creerás aun en historias de fantasmas no? Está bien que cuando eras pequeña las creyeras pero creo que ya estas grandecita- mientras decía eso llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban las estatuas de cera. Terry sintió a Candy estremecerse por un escalofrió, el mismo dejo de hablar, las estatuas de cera en el pasillo oscuro definitivamente era intimidante, comenzaron a caminar más lento y volvió a sentir a Candy apretar el abrazo, acaricio levemente su hombro para reconfortarla y siguió caminando.

-bueno, cuéntame cual era la historia del fantasma de los Andley?-

-pues, no la recuerdo bien, cuando daban las 10 en la torre sur, se supone que una de las habitaciones se iluminaba y el fantasma recorría el pasillo o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien- ni bien termino de decir la frase cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas del reloj, Candy dio un salto y se abrazo a Terry.

-Terry! El fantasma!-

-jajajaja! Candy es solo el reloj! No te asustes!- dijo mientras la abrazaba –todo esta bien pecosa-dijo suavizando el tono de voz, la giro para quedar frente a frente, el reloj volvió a dar una campanada y Candy hundió su rostro en el pecho de Terry.

-vámonos por favor!-

-está bien pecosa asustadiza-

Se separaron y Terry se quedo mirando a Candy

-Candy, espera, yo…quisiera saber si ya pensaste, en lo que hablamos hace unos días.

-Terry, yo…no lose, estoy muy confundida y no quisiera darte ideas equivocadas-

-aun me quieres?-

-por supuesto que te quiero, es solo que…-

-no me amas- dijo Terry con voz triste bajando la mirada. Candy se sintió fatal al ver como estaba Terry por su culpa.

-no lo se Terry, mentiría si te dijera que si o que no- tomo el rostro de Terry con sus manos y lo levanto ligeramente para que el la mirara a los ojos, -se que te estoy haciendo daño, perdóname, yo te juro que he tratado de aclarar mis sentimientos, y a veces siento que en verdad te quiero, pero Terry pasaron dos años, yo pensé que lo de nosotros nunca podría ser- mientras decía eso gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-entiendo, no quiero presionarte Candy, y por lo menos no me das un no, eso debería ser suficiente para mi, nunca me perdonare el haberte dejado ir hace dos años, pensar que ahora tu y yo podríamos…-

-podríamos que?-

-sabes porque solo te mande un boleto de ida? Cuando fuiste a verme a Nueva York? Yo…Candy yo quería casarme contigo, aun quiero-

-Terry!- ahora fue el quien tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos

-Candy yo te amo, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperarte, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, por favor Candy- ella lo miraba sorprendida, su voz se oia como una suplica y ella sabia muy bien que el nunca rogaba, el se veía tan triste, no soportaba verlo así.

-yo, no lo se Terry, dame unos días mas para pensarlo por favor, no quisiera jugar con tus sentimientos, yo te quiero mucho para mi siempre seras un gran amigo y…- Al oir esto Terry se volteo rápidamente dándole la espalda dejando a Candy desconcertada.

-como que un amigo Candy! Maldición me estas matando! Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! no puedo ser simplemente tu amigo!-

-Terry!-

-tu no rechazas mis avances, no me evitas cuando te tomo la mano o te abrazo, pero claro Albert también lo hace, es que acaso te das esos tratos con todo el mundo?-

-que te pasa? Que tiene que ver Albert en esto?-

-que es por el que no me aceptas! Cuando llegue a esta casa el fue quien me advirtió que no dejaría que no te lastime otra vez, yo sabia que el elegante estaba enamorado de ti pero Albert también Candy? El inventor y el jardinerito también estaban enamorados de ti! Aceptalo Candy no me aceptas porque la relación entre tu y Albert ha cambiado! Y el se aprovecha de su posición como jefe de familia para mantenerte siempre cerca de el-

-pero que tonterías dices? Albert no esta enamorado de mi! El es mi mejor amigo y no te permito que hables así de el entendido?-

-lo defiendes?-

-claro que lo defiendo y Albert y yo permanecemos cerca uno del otro es porque ambos lo queremos! Pero claro tu no lo sabrías porque desapareciste de mi vida por dos años! Dos años Terry! Tienes idea de lo que me costo sobrevivir esos dos años? Tu tenias a Susana, yo… no tenia a nadie! Regrese de Nueva York tan triste! Y la tía abuela me hecho de la casa!- la voz se le quebró al recordar su tiempo mas oscuro –la única persona que se preocupo por mi y que me cuido fue Albert entendido? Así que no te atrevas a volver a hacer insinuaciones tontas acerca de el!-

Escuchar a Candy defender a Terry fue la estocada final, se quedo mirándola enojado sin saber que decir, ella decía que no había nada entre ellos, entonces porque lo defendía tanto? Candy quiso retirarse pero el la tomo de la cintura y se lo impidió.

-pecosa que es lo que tienes que me haces perder la cabeza?- le pregunto. Luego sin previo aviso se acerco a ella y la beso. Candy no sabia que hacer, se quedo inmóvil al sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos el beso se sentía cargado de emociones, de tristeza, amor, pasión incluso rabia, abrió ligeramente los labios y sintio como Terry invadía su boca, esto la hizo reaccionar y se alejo de pronto y le dio una bofetada. Terry volteo la cara al sentir el golpe de Candy.

-que nunca te enseñaron que los besos deben ser consentidos y no robados?-

-y tu que tanto sabes de besos? Acaso has besado a alguien mas?-

Candy se ruborizo ante la pregunta de Terry y salió corriendo.

Terry se quedo parado, en serio Candy habría besado a alguien mas? Bueno por lo menos no me rechazo, al principio pensó sobándose la mejilla, no debió haber perdido la cabeza ahora Candy estaría molesto con el, además había traicionado a Albert, como dejo que la discusión fuera tan lejos? Todo estaba yendo tan bien, ella le dijo que lo quería…diablos! Era un tonto, se dejo llevar por los celos y ahora lo había arruinado todo y con Albert tan cerca, ahora ella estaba llorando y quien la consolaría? Seguramente Albert, tenia que alcanzarla! Salió corriendo detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto Candy corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la mansión, porque siempre tenía que ser así con Terry? Sus cambios de humor eran tan radicales, a veces era tierno como hacia hace un momento y luego el adolescente rebelde regresaba y se volvía rudo y brusco, aunque sabía que Terry solo mostraba su lado amable a muy pocas personas y ella era afortunada de ser una de ellas, era en parte por eso que ella se había enamorado de el hace años porque conoció un lado de él que nadie podía ver, porque tenia que ser todo tan difícil siempre? Corria sin ver realmente el camino y sin querer se choco con alguien. Levanto la vista y se encontró con el par de ojos azules que siempre le habían dado paz.

-Albert!-

-Pequeña porque lloras?-

-yo…oh Albert!- se abrazo a el sollozando, Albert la recibió en sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo Terry se asomaba al pasillo para ver a Candy encontrándose con Albert (por supuesto! Pensó el inglés, justo lo que me faltaba) Albert se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry.

-Terry y yo discutimos! Y el…porque siempre es así? Porque las cosas son tan difíciles? Y las cosas que el dijo!- volvió a sollozar y se aferro a Albert con fuerza. Alberto volteo a ver a Terry y le dio una mirada asesina.

-esta bien princesa, cálmate, estoy aquí contigo, vamos te preparare una taza de té y entraras a descansar, y mañana cuando estés más calmada podrás contármelo todo-guio a Candy a su habitación, le abrió la puerta y antes de entrar detrás de ella le dio una última mirada fulminante a Terry. Luego entraron los dos a la habitación.

Genial justo lo que necesitaba pensó Terry, y ahora como le explico si tiene a su guardián ahí? Supongo que podría esperar a que Albert salga de la habitación de Candy y entrar, si creo que no es tan mala idea, decidió esperar a la vuelta así que se escondió detrás del muro y se sentó a esperar. Mas o menos a los 10 minutos Albert salió de la habitación de Candy, entonces Terry espero un par de minutos mas y luego toco la puerta de Candy. Ella dentro de su habitación pensó que Albert había regresado así que abrió la puerta sin siquiera ponerse su bata.

-Albert olvidaste algo?-

-lamento desilusionarte Candy, pero no soy Albert-

-Terry!-

-si pecosa, podemos hablar por favor?-

-pero es tarde y…- (claro con Albert si habla sin importar la hora pensó, Terry! No te dejes dominar por los celos otra vez)

-lo se, te prometo que solo será un momento, por favor-

-esta bien, pasa-

-esta segura que quiere que haya un hombre en su habitación a estas horas de la noche señorita Andley?- pregunto Terry divertido.

-Terry!- Candy se sonrojo- se que es tarde pero si la tía nos ve conversando en el pasillo nunca terminare de disculparme por la "ofensa al honor de los Andley"-

Terry rio al ver la mueca que hizo Candy al imitar la voz de la tía abuela

-crei que la tía y tu habían mejorado su relación-

-es verdad! Pero también le prometí moderar mi comportamiento, y conversar con un caballero que no es de la familia a altas horas de la noche no es precisamente moderarlo- dijo riendo –ahora pasa antes de que la tía o alguien más se dé cuenta-

Terry se sintió aliviado al ver como Candy le hablaba casi con normalidad, paso lo peor pensó, pero una vez que se encontraron dentro de la habitación el semblante de Candy se volvió serio otra vez.

-Terry, porque dijiste todas esas cosas? A veces no te entiendo! Me haces daño lo sabías?- el no estaba preparado para una confrontación tan directa, se quedo callado un momento, la había lastimado, se había prometido a si mismo que nunca mas lo haría y sin embargo no hacia una semana que había regresado a su vida y ya la estaba lastimando.

-perdóname Candy, vine a disculparme, se que perdí los estribos y dije muchas cosas sin sentido, estaba celoso, y me dolió mucho escuchar que para ti siempre seria un amigo, pensé que era tu manera de decirme que no-

-no es eso Terry, tienes que confiar un poco más en mi, yo no te mentiría, si quisiera decirte que no, lo haría directamente- La cara de Terry se ilumino ligeramente

-eso quiere decir que no me dices que no?-

-Terry eres tan tonto! Ya te lo dije, no es un si y no es un no! Estábamos volviendo a llevarnos bien por favor no lo arruines-

-pecosa eres increíble!- dijo acercándose a ella y la tomo en brazos, comenzó a girar con ella alzada en vilo.

-gracias por perdonarme Candy, te prometo que estaré en mi mejor comportamiento! Vas a ver como voy a disipar todas tus dudas! Lo prometo!- Candy comenzó a reir por la efusividad de Terry ante algo tan simple. La puso suavemente en el suelo y dijo

-de verdad me haces muy feliz pecosa, tienes un corazón de oro y no te merezco- la miro intensamente –ahora me gustaría besarte, pero como obviamente eres más fuerte de lo que eres en el colegio no me arriesgare a mas de una bofetada al día, me retirare antes de que recibir más golpes, le dio un beso en la mejilla, otro en el dorso de la mano y salió galantemente del cuarto- dejando a una Candy muy sonrojada.

**Ahora chicas que les pareció el capitulo? La tía abuela no era tan mala como parecía no? jiji me encanto que defienda a Candy de la mama de Eliza y la mama de Annie nunca me cayo bien por tratar mal a Candy al principio! Bueno aquí hay un poquito mas de acción espero que les guste **

**Lisethr: gracias x tus reviews y espero que este capitulo te guste un poco mas**

**Galaxylam84: gracias x leerme! Bueno no hay mucha acción pero ahí hay algo así q espero que te guste**

**Dayana y Mushita: no se que tanto demora en subir el sgte capitulo pero espero que no sean mas de 2 o 3 días**

**Y gracias de nuevo a todas por leer y disculpen si no le contesto a cada una por separado**

**Besos a todas!**


	11. cap 11

Hola chicas aquí va el siguiente capitulo, estoy muerta de sueño pero quise terminarlo hoy, volveré a actualizar el domingo así que espero que les guste besos!

Cap 11

Los dos siguientes días transcurrieron sin mayores novedades, como lo había prometido Terry estaba mas galante que nunca y hacia todo lo posible por estar cerca de Candy, ella se veía contenta porque aparentemente por fin llevarían la fiesta en paz y Annie estaba muy emocionada por su fiesta de compromiso el fin de semana. Albert había intentado hablar con Candy a la mañana siguiente del incidente en el pasillo.

-Pequeña ahora quieres contarme que sucedió anoche?-

-Albert! No fue nada, Terry y yo discutimos pero, luego el vino a mi habitación y aclaramos todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse ahora-

-el hizo que?- pregunto Albert molesto

-que vino a mi habitación y conversamos y…-

-Candy no puedes tener hombres en tu habitación sin tu dama de compañía! Y menos a esas horas de la noche! Que estabas pensando?- Candy lo miro sorprendida sin entender porque estaba tan molesto

-pero solo conversamos no hicimos nada malo- dijo apenada bajando la mirada

-eso lo sabes tu, y lo sabe el, pero no lo sabe nadie mas- endulzando la voz –princesa ya no eres una niña eres una señorita y una muy hermosa, se que no te gusta regirte por lo que dicen los demás, pero hay algunas situaciones que son un poco delicadas, así que por favor, solo te pido que no se repita esta bien?-

Candy pareció comprender a lo que se refería Albert, el tenia razón si casi la habían expulsado del colegio por supuestamente encontrarse a escondidas con Terry estando en el colegio, ahora que habían pasado unos años con mucha mayor razón la situación se podría malinterpretar, y no quería darle excusas a Eliza o a la Sra. Leagan para poner a la tía abuela en su contra, ni para poner a la familia en apuros por defenderla.

-si Albert, entiendo, no volverá a suceder- le contesto sonriendo

-esta bien, princesa, ahora debo ir a la ciudad para atender un par de negocios, diviértete si?-

-si! Adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo.

Así habían sido ese par de días, Albert yendo a la oficina y sin regresar hasta la hora de la cena, los demás por las mañanas salían a cabalgar por la enorme propiedad, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que era invierno y hacia frio, por la tarde se reunían en la sala de música a escuchar a Annie tocar el piano o a jugar cartas, hasta la hora de la cena. Terry estaba al lado de Candy todo el tiempo y siempre tenia detalles con ella, le daba por lo menos dos rosas al dia (de donde las sacaría si era invierno!) y cuando se encontraban solos era descaradamente coqueto con ella, con lo que conseguía que Candy se sonrojara hasta las orejas. El día de la fiesta de compromiso por fin llego, la casa era un revoltijo desde las 6 de la mañana que llegaron los trabajadores con todo tipo de decoraciones, desde enormes bloques de hielo para las esculturas, a una enorme fuente de champagne y montones de flores traídas desde el sur.

A las chicas Dorothy las despertó muy temprano para comenzar con su arreglo, tomaron largos baños de burbujas, con esencias de flores, a Annie le pusieron una enorme toca en la cabeza para alisar su cabello y a Candy la llenaron de ruleros para definir sus rizos.

-extraterrestres, eso parecemos- dijo Candy molesta –no entiendo porque los ricos tienen la bendita costumbre de torturarse para "verse bien" corsettes, ruleros, rizadores calientes, que tiene de malo lucir tal y como somos?-

-no tiene nada de malo- contesto Annie –pero tampoco tiene nada de malo… mejorar un poquito nuestra apariencia- dijo riendo

-Annie a ti te adoptaron mucho mas chica que a mi, y además tu no te escapaste de tu familia adoptiva en múltiples oportunidades, tu estas acostumbrada a todo esto, en cambio yo- dijo Candy poniendo cara dramática. Esta vez fue Dorothy quien contesto.

-es cierto, pobre Candy, me imagino lo horrible que debe ser, uno de los clanes escoceses mas antiguos y de paso una de las familias mas ricas de Norteamérica, con un primo que la adora, y el padre adoptivo mas consentidor que he conocido, ahh si lo olvidaba y dos amigas que harían todo por ella, y por si fuera poco con el actor mas famoso de Broadway loco por ella, si definitivamente te compadezco Candy-

Annie comenzó a reír ante la respuesta de Dorothy y a Candy no le quedo más remedio que quedarse con la boca callada mientras la terminaban de arreglar (extraterrestres, volvió a pensar al verse al espejo pero no se atrevió a decir nada mas en voz alta). Les subieron el almuerzo Candy estaba muerta de hambre y les trajeron 4 platos, el almuerzo era… ensalada? En ese momento entro la señora Elroy y sonrió al ver la cara de decepción de Candy.

-hija, ya sabes que no quiero estropear tu apetito para la cena, dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesita del cuarto de Candy-

-pero tía, estoy muerta de hambre no quiero almorzar lechuguitas!- dijo Candy haciendo un puchero.

Dorothy al ver entrar a la señora Elroy se sorprendió, no era común que ella entrara a la habitación de Candy, con razón habían cuatro platos, tal vez Tanya las acompañaría? La matriarca se sentó a la mesa e invito a Candy y a Annie a sentarse con ella también, miro a Dorothy y la invito a sentarse.

-Dorothy acompáñanos por favor-

-disculpe señora pero no podría, no es mi lugar-

-mi nieta te tiene mucha confianza, y tu la cuidaste por mucho tiempo, es mi manera de agradecerte-

Annie y Candy miraban a la tía sorprendidas, eso si que era extraño, la tía abuela invitando a una mucama a compartir la mesa con ella?

-Dorothy no quiso contrariar a la tía así que obedeció-

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, la situación era extraña para todas, Candy miraba a Dorothy de rato en rato que no levantaba la mirada de su plato, quería sonreírle para darle confianza pero no podía ya que Dorothy no había levantado la vista ni una vez. La tía sabia que romper el hielo con Candy iba a ser difícil, pero estaba decidida a tener una relación mas cercana con ella, la había conmovido mucho lo fácil que Candy olvido los años de maltratos y el efusivo abrazo que le había dado hacia unos días, y si tener una relación mas cercana con su nieta significaba romper las reglas lo haría.

-y cuéntame Dorothy, mi nieta te da muchos problemas?-

Dorothy casi se atoro cuando se dio cuenta que la señora Elroy le hablaba a ella, que debía decir? No quería meter en problemas a Candy, pero sabía que ella era muy mala mentirosa y no le convenía mentirle a su patrona, además Candy le había dicho que su relación con ella había mejorado mucho

-no tantos señora- dijo Dorothy muy sonrojada

Al escuchar la respuesta la dama se echo a reír –no muchos dices? Eso significa miles! Que habré hecho yo para tener nietos tan rebeldes?- dijo alegremente.

Annie la miraba sin saber que decir, había escuchado historias acerca de la tía abuela y todos se referían a ella como algo muy parecido a un sargento, incluso ella solía estar aterrorizada solo con su presencia y había visto como ella había echado a Candy del palco en el teatro, y la alegre dama que estaba sentada al frente suyo no se parecía en nada a sus recuerdos. Candy y Dorothy también la miraban desconcertadas, la tía haciendo bromas? Tal vez tomo demasiado brandy pensó Candy.

-oh vamos no me miren así, se que Dorothy y Candy son amigas desde que ella vivía con los Leagan así que simplemente quiero conocer a la amiga de mi nieta, dejen de mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas-

Candy comenzó a reír y el ambiente se relajo, le gustaba mucho esa nueva faceta de la tía abuela, aunque el cambio era realmente radical. La conversación se dio con mas fluidez a partir de ese momento y terminaron su almuerzo.

-bueno niñas las dejo para que terminen de arreglarse, pero antes de irme, hay algo que quisiera darte Candy-dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo

-que es tía?-

-pues ábrelo niña!-

-esta bien- Candy abrió la cajita y se encontró con una hermosa cadenita de oro, con un pequeño dije con una A, era la misma A del emblema de los Andley, engastada en pequeños diamantes era lindísimo!

-tía es hermoso! Es para mi?-

-claro que es para ti, era mío, luego fue de Pauna y ahora te lo entrego a ti, pertenece a la heredera de los Andley-

-pero tía, no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado y estoy segura que la familia Andley tiene mas de una heredera, yo no podría quitarle este regalo a nadie-

-claro que puedes niña! Y si bien es cierto que hay mas niñas de tu generación en el clan Andley tu eres la heredera principal y llevas el apellido a diferencia de las demás, es tuyo-

-pero tía-

-no preferirás que se lo de a Eliza no?-

-No!- dijo Annie sorprendiendo a las dos, luego se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

Candy y la tía rieron divertidas

-bueno, muchísimas gracias tía-

La tía ayudo a Candy a ponerse el collar.

-precioso, justo como debe ser, ahora las dejo, no quiero que tengan ningún pretexto para no estar listas a las 5.30, debemos estar todos abajo para recibir a los invitados- diciendo estoy se retiro de la habitación. Luego de que se fue la tía siguieron conversando y Dorothy pudo terminar con el arreglo de ambas, Annie usaría tacones también grises como su vestido y toda su joyería seria plateada, Candy usaba tacones negros y sus joyas eran doradas haciendo juego con su nueva cadenita, ambas se veían lindísimas estuvieron listas un poco antes de tiempo, que harían ahora? Sintieron unos ligeros toques en la puerta, aun era temprano para que las vayan a buscar, Dorothy abrió, era el valet de Albert

-el señor Andley me envía a pedirles a las señoritas que en cuanto estén listas bajen al salón de te, un fotógrafo espera para tomarle una foto a la familia antes de la fiesta, y después serán escoltadas al gran salón donde comenzara la fiesta-

-las señoritas ya están listas- contesto Dorothy, irán al salón de te enseguida. Las chicas se dieron un último vistazo se enfundaron las manos en largos guantes blancos y salieron de la habitación, ambas lucían preciosas, Dorothy había hecho un trabajo excelente, ya que la fiesta era de noche, su maquillaje era un poco más marcado, lo suficiente para resaltar sus hermosos rasgos, caminaron tomadas del brazo por la mansión hacia el salón, con Candy tratando de aliviar un poco los nervios de Annie. En el salón Albert y Archie vieron que el valet que acaban de enviar regresaba.

-me pregunto cuánto demoraran las chicas en bajar- dijo Albert mientras se volteaba hacia el bar para servir dos vasos de whisky-

-tio…- Archie no pudo decir nada mas ante la hermosa visión que tenia en frente, las tos estaban bellísimas, su novia y su prima, vaya que habían cambiado desde el colegio! El vestido de Annie era resaltaba su esbelta figura y la tela parecía flotar sobre las curvas de su cuerpo, Candy por otro lado, llevaba un vestido que hacia ver sus ojos mas verdes aun, con cuello redondo dejando adivinar el nacimiento de su busto y un pequeño lazo negro en la estrecha cintura, desde ahí el vestido caía suelto por su silueta, tenia un tul ligeramente mas oscuro sobre la brillante tela, lo cual le daba un efecto tornasolado cuando Candy se movía, Annie parecía una diosa griega y Candy una hermosa hada. Albert ante la frase incompleta de su sobrino volteo a verlo, y se encontró con la misma visión que había dejado a Archie sin habla, Annie se veía muy bonita pero centro su mirada en Candy, se fijo en el dije que llevaba en el cuello, el emblema de los Andley, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de pensar que todos en la fiesta al verlo sabrían que aquella hermosa mujer era una Andley y que el podría pasar la fiesta de su brazo, se deleito mirando a Candy de pies a cabeza una vez mas y finalmente subió la vista a sus ojos, para sorpresa de el, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, Albert la miro le sonrió y se acerco a ella. Por su lado Candy no había podido evitar notar lo atractivo que se veía Albert, era increíble el cambio podía obtener solo con un smokin, el siempre era guapo, pero verlo con el terno perfectamente ajustado a su torso, dejando adivinar los anchos hombros, las largas piernas, su rostro perfectamente afeitado se veía tan suave, y su cabello recogido en una coleta, se veía increíble, se quedo mirándolo fijamente sus ojos se veían mas azules que nunca, como era posible? Vio como Albert comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-soberbia!- dijo Albert al llegar al lado de Candy, tomo su mano enguantada y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, luego se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al acercarse Albert Candy pudo sentir su perfume inundar sus sentidos. (huele guapo pensó…huele guapo? Jaja Candy estás perdiendo la cabeza!)

-te ves muy bien Albert- dijo Candy sonriéndole.

-ni la mitad de bien de lo que te ves tu princesa, realmente me dejaste sin palabras, seré la envidia de todos por pasar la fiesta a tu lado, ni creas que te dejare a merced de todos esos tipejos-

-pues aquí hay un tipejo que competirá contigo por la compañía de Candy- dijo Terry entrando al salón, no lo habían visto bajar –y concuerdo contigo amigo, Candy luce espectacular- se acerco a ella y también le beso el dorso de la mano, luego se quedo mirándola fijamente –señorita pecosa, espero me conceda el honor de acompañarla en la pista de baile- se quedo frente a ella esperando su respuesta. Albert también se tenso mientras esperaba la respuesta de Candy.

-pues Albert y yo somos pareja de baile en este tipo de fiestas- dijo mirando al rubio, Albert sonrió triunfante al escuchar la respuesta –pero eres nuestro invitado, bailare con los dos- termino la rubia sonriendo. La sonrisa de Albert se desvaneció, Candy siempre tan amable con todo el mundo! El quería que ella bailara solo con el! De pronto se dio cuenta, estaba celoso! Muerto de celos! Por Terry por su mejor amigo! el nunca había sido posesivo, y nunca querría limitar la libertad de Candy, pero se moría de cólera con la sola idea de Candy bailando con Terry y regalándole sus sonrisa, no tenia caso negarlo se había enamorado de Candy, de su mejor amiga! Peor de su hija adoptiva! Todas las personas cercanas a ellos sabían que no había lazo sanguíneo entre ellos y Albert la mayoría de la sociedad conocía a Candy como pupila de Albert no como a su hija, pero legalmente era su hija, eso iba a ser un problema, la voz de Archie lo saco de sus pensamientos

-listos para la foto?-

-si-

Primero les tomaron una foto en grupo, luego los novios se tomaron varias fotos solos, a Albert se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Candy, te tomas una foto conmigo?-

-por supuesto!-

Albert puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy para la foto, cualquiera que viera la foto pensaría que se trataba de una pareja. Terry vio esto y se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-pecosa ahora una conmigo? Por favor?-

-claro!-

Terry se coloco detrás de Candy y la tomo por la cintura, cuando el fotógrafo estaba a punto de disparar la acerco un poco más a el y el resultado fue una foto que se veía muy intima y una Candy muy sonrojada.

Annie rio al ver la cara de vergüenza de Candy pero no pudo evitar notar que Archie y Albert no estaban nada contentos con la gracia de Terry. Archie también noto la molestia de Albert, terminadas las fotos comenzaron a dirigirse al salón, pasaban de las 5.30 y los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

-tio puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-claro- contesto Albert, dejaron que los demás avanzaran un poco mas, Terry ofreció un brazo a Candy y otro a Annie y las escolto al salón.

-que sucede Archie?-

-quiero hablarte de algo, prométeme que me contestaras la verdad-

-obvio que si Archie, de que se trata?-

-pues…bueno iré al grano, te enamoraste de Candy verdad?-

-qué? Porque dices eso?- contesto Albert desconcertado mientras el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-pues porque yo mismo estuve enamorado de ella, y ningún hombre en su sano juicio que la conozca suficiente podría no hacerlo, estoy en lo cierto?-

-me temo que si- confeso el rubio, tenía que decírselo a alguien –la verdad no se que paso, ella es mi mejor amiga pero después de la fiesta de año nuevo…comencé a verla bajo otra luz, y sinceramente no se qué hacer, con Terry de vuelta la situación es muy complicada, y no quisiera confundirla-

-tío, si la amas, lucha por ella, yo nunca lo intente primero por Anthony y luego porque ella solo me veía como a un hermano, pero creo que tu tienes una oportunidad! No le eres indiferente!- Albert se quedo pensativo, Tanya le había dicho lo mismo, y si tenían razón? Y si había la posibilidad de que el y Candy fueran algo más? Sería perfecto, quien mejor que el para cuidarla y hacerla feliz, de todos modos siempre la estaba cuidando

-no lo se, no quiero forzarla-

-no la estas forzando, solo te pido tío, que no te rindas sin luchar, Granchester tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdicio y le hizo mucho daño, yo se que tu si la cuidaras-

-lo pensare, gracias por tu consejo-

Caminaron hacia el salón para alcanzar a los demás. Por ahora no había muchos invitados lo que si había era un montón de periodistas que por supuesto estaban rodeando a Candy, Annie y Terry, y como no, el famoso actor de Broadway y las dos herederas atraían mucha atención, Terry se mostraba indiferente, Annie tímida y Candy desconcertada ante tanta atención. Aprovechando que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos Terry aprovecho para abrazar a Candy, y los periodistas enloquecieron tomándoles fotos. Suficiente pensó Albert, se acerco al grupo, tomo a Candy del brazo y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban la tía abuela y los Brighton.

El salón se estaba llenando de gente rápidamente, aparentemente nadie quería llegar tarde a la fiesta de los Andley, la familia estaba al pie de las escaleras, saludando a quienes llegaban y esperando el momento adecuado de anunciar el compromiso. Mas y mas gente iba llegando, así que la tía decidió que debían hacer el anuncio en ese momento. Llamo la atención de los presentes y luego comenzó.

-quisiera agradecerles a todos su presencia esta noche, y es para mi una alegría muy grande anunciar, que mi sobrino Archivald Cronwell y la señorita Annie Brighton, novios desde el colegio han formalizado su compromiso-

Los periodistas enloquecieron con la noticia, comenzaron a tomar fotos de toda la familia y a acosar a los demás con preguntas

-ya tienen fecha para la boda?- se dejo escuchar una voz

-la boda será dentro de seis meses- contesto Archie

-señor Granchester que hace en Lakewood? Cual es su relación con los novios? Con los Andley?-

-Los novios y yo fuimos compañeros de colegio, junto con la señorita Andley- y yo decidí visitar a los Andley antes de saber del compromiso aunque por supuesto comparto su alegría por la noticia-

-entonces a que vino desde Nueva York?-

-muy simple- contesto Terry – a visitar a la señorita Candice- Candy se quedo de una pieza al escuchar la respuesta de Terry –y quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad-continuo el ingles –para pedirle mi amigo William Albert Andley, permiso formal para cortejar a su hija- a Eliza casi le da un ataque cuando escucho a Terry declarar su interés por Candy tan abiertamente y en frente de todos, que tenia Candy que no tuviera ella? Porque siempre se llevaba toda la atención? Tendría que hacer algo para desacreditar a Candy…pero que?

A mi hija! Pensó Albert, golpe bajo Terry sabes que no la considero una hija, todas las cámaras voltearon hacia Albert, el trato de disimular su molestia y con voz calmada contesto.

-yo confió en el juicio de mi querida Candy, y quien decidirá si puedes cortejar a mi pupila-enfatizo Albert –será ella no yo-

Ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en Candy, Terry y Albert la miraban y ella no sabia muy bien que hacer

-que me dices pecosa?- pregunto Terry en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo

-eh… esta bien- dijo en voz apenas audible.

-señores y señoras, me ha aceptado- dijo Terry con dramatismo, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, la señora Brighton tenia cara de muy pocos amigos porque a su parecer Candy le estaba quitando protagonismo a Annie el día de su fiesta de compromiso, pero era la única que pensaba así, ahora que la prensa se había disipado Annie y Candy estaban cuchicheando con una Annie muy emocionada por su amiga.

Albert y la tía estaban saludando a los invitados y Archie estaba parado al lado de su novia sin decir nada, lo que había hecho Terry le había parecido una jugada muy sucia, y estaba muy molesto, no entendía porque Albert no se había negado simplemente en vez de dejar que Candy conteste, era obvio que ella no se iba a negar en frente de todos, y Terry lo sabía, al parecer de Archie Terry se aprovechaba del corazón de oro de Candy. El baile estaba por comenzar, obviamente Annie y Archie abrieron el baile, cuando otras parejas comenzaban a incorporarse Terry quiso bailar con Candy pero Albert se le adelanto.

-princesa, bailas conmigo?-

-claro que si!-

Tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, una vez ahí comenzaron a moverse en perfecta armonía, habían bailado tantas veces juntos los últimos dos años que ya ni siquiera tenían que pensarlo, Albert estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Candy tenia que confesarle sus sentimientos, no pensaba dejarle el camino tan fácil a Terry,(mi mejor amigo pensó, quien diría que estaríamos compitiendo por el amor de una misma mujer) pero como tomaria Candy su confesión? Rogaba que Tanya y Archie estuvieran en lo correcto y que ella le correspondiera, aunque sea solo un poco, para saber que su batalla no estaba perdida. Candy noto a Albert ausente, se veía angustiado? Trato de buscar su mirada pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar muy lejos de allí.

-Albert? Esta todo bien?-

-si, bueno…no, no lo se princesa-

-que sucede Albert? Te veo angustiado, me preocupas-

-Candy, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero no se como lo vayas a tomar, solo quiero que sepas, que me digas lo que me digas yo siempre voy a ser tu amigo y siempre respetare tu decisión-

-Albert me preocupas cada vez mas, que paso? Algo malo?-

-bueno, eso depende de cómo lo tomes tu…-le sonrió ligeramente tomo aire y hablo – Candy, mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado-

-que? Como que cambiaron? Ya no me quieres? Hice algo para decepcionarte?-pregunto Candy atropelladamente

-al contrario princesa, yo...-las palabras no salían de su boca

-tu…-

-yo…-volvió a tomar aire –yo me enamore de ti-se quedo mirándola expectante por su respuesta, por un momento siguieron bailando en silencio.

-Albert, mis sentimientos por ti también cambiaron- el alma le regreso al cuerpo –pero no se muy bien como explicarlos, para mi siempre fuiste como un hermano, mi mejor amigo hasta…-

-hasta el beso- completo Albert

-si, desde ese dia deje de pensar en ti como en un hermano, pero es algo muy reciente y no se definir muy bien lo que siento por ti, por otro lado mis sentimientos por Terry son muy fuertes y yo no quisiera lastimarte, tal vez lo mejor sea que yo me vaya de esta casa y…-

-ni hablar Candy, ya te lo dije, te hablo de mis sentimientos no para incomodarte solo quería que sepas que además de todo lo que te quise siempre, ahora te quiero de manera diferente, por favor Candy no te alejes de mi-termino en tono de suplica

-esta bien, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, es solo que no quiero hacerte daño, yo se que esperas una respuesta pero yo no puedo dártela- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-tu nunca podrías Candy, y no hay nada que me lastimaría más que tenerte alejada de mí, no quiero una respuesta ya te lo dije, solo quise decirte lo que siento por ti, yo siempre te voy a querer princesa, sin importar lo que pase esta bien?- limpio con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas de ella –y ahora que se que no me ves como a un hermano, intentare ganarme tu corazón-

-como… cortejándome?-pregunto la rubia con timidez

-exactamente- dijo sonriendo

-pero…Terry, tu y el son amigos, y el pidió permiso para cortejarme, porque no le dijiste que no, porque me pediste a mi que decidiera?-

-hubiera sido fácil para mi negarme a la petición de Terry, seria incluso mas fácil para mi llevarte conmigo lejos de el para que no haya la posibilidad de que lo elijas a el- al decirlo en voz alta la posibilidad sono muy atractiva para Albert –pero si digo quererte mas que a nadie, pues lo que mas me importa es tu felicidad, y quiero que seas totalmente libre de elegir a quien quieras, así no sea yo, o si no es el, sea quien sea, yo quiero que seas feliz-

-gracias Albert-

-lo que sea por ti princesa- se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente –te quiero-

-y yo a ti mi príncipe- a Albert le encantaba que ella lo llamara así, y ahora mas que nunca, le daba esperanza. Siguieron bailando en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación de estar uno en brazos del otro de rato en rato Candy levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos azules de Albert mirándola sonriente, el jamás se cansaría de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa, ella por primera vez se permitía ver que tan guapo era Albert, sus facciones parecían talladas con cincel, y esos ojos! Ahora entendía porque la mitad de Chicago trataba de conquistarlo. La música termino y muy a pesar suyo rompieron su abrazo, Albert la guio hacia el borde de la pista de baile, Terry vio su oportunidad y llego a los pocos segundos después que los rubios.

-ahora bailaras conmigo pecosa?-

-si, claro-

Candy volvió a caminar hacia la pista de baile ahora en compañía de Terry, se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, tratando de comparar lo que sentía por cada uno, Terry había sido su amor adolescente, era apasionado, impredecible y también podía ser increíblemente tierno, le encantaba saber que había un lado de el que solo ella conocía, Albert por otro lado era su refugio, siempre estuvo con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, le daba paz, y su relación era menos tormentosa, confiaba completamente en el y últimamente había comenzado a sentirse atraída por la seguridad que Albert proyectaba.

-pecosa en que piensas?-

-eh? En nada, Annie ya no se ve tan nerviosa te diste cuenta?-dijo desviando la mirada hacia su amiga, que ahora bailaba feliz con su prometido a poca distancia de ellos.

-eh si, se ven muy contentos los dos, quien lo diría la tímida y el elegante se casan en 6 meses, que opinas de una boda doble Candy?-

-QUE? Terry de que hablas? Yo no!-

-jajajaja! Solo pregunte tu opinión sobre una boda doble pecosa! No estoy proponiendo nada!-dijo divertido- así que puedes volver a respirar!- siguió riendo.

-Terry eres imposible!-

-ya me lo habías dicho antes, aun así no puedes resistirte a mi encanto de caballero ingles- dijo sonriéndole de medio lado provocativamente.

Eso le encantaba de Terry, como siempre la hacia reír, su capacidad de llevarla del enojo a la risa con unas cuantas palabras, definitivamente con el jamás se aburriría. Con Albert también se divertía, aunque en general Albert era más dulce con ella, la relación con Terry había sido complicada desde el principio a pesar de lo bien que se estaba comportando Terry ahora ella sabía lo rápido que podía cambiar el estado de ánimo del inglés, en cambio con Albert todo era mucho más sencillo, sería tan fácil para ella dejar que Albert la conquiste, si ya la trataba como a una princesa ahora, como la trataría si fuera su novia? De pronto recordó el beso y sintió el color subir a su rostro.

-en que piensas pecosa? Te pusiste muy roja!-

-que?- En nada Terry, dijo volteando la cara tratando de ocultar su rubor. Terry volvió a reír y siguieron bailando, por lo menos el no pregunto mas sobre la razón de su rubor.

La noche paso alegremente para todos, Candy bailo con Albert y Terry pero también con Archie e incluso con Neil, Albert también bailo un par de piezas con Tanya, mientras Candy bailaba con los demás, pero trato de pasar tanto tiempo con Candy como le fue posible. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas, todos se divirtieron muchísimo bailaron y bebieron champagne, al llegar las 2 de la mañana la tía y la mayoría de adultos se retiraron, los chicos se quedaron bailando por un par de horas más, mientras los invitados se iban retirando, Archie y Annie se despidieron de todos agradeciéndoles haber estado con ellos para celebrar su compromiso, cuando el último de los invitados se había retirado el cuarteto de cuerdas dejo de tocar.

-estoy cansadísima, me matan los pies!- dijo Candy –te divertiste Annie?-

-claro que si, como podría no divertirme? Estuve con mis amigos y familia celebrando que pronto me casare con el hombre que amo- dijo mirando a Archie

-señor Andley gracias por la fiesta, no se como agradecérselo-dijo Annie

-puedes comenzar llamándome Albert, vamos a ser familia no me gusta tanta formalidad, solias llamarme Albert antes recuerdas?-

-si pero- dijo Annie con timidez –yo no podría llamarlo así ahora-

-que tal tio? Así es como me llama Archie, por mas que le he pedido que me llame Albert-contesto el rubio en tono de ligero reproche – y ya que pronto serás su esposa podrías llamarme tío, eso se escucha un poco menos formal no lo crees?

-esta bien, tio-

-genial, no me gusta que me hablen con tanta formalidad me hace sentir viejo-

-como se sentiría viejo el tio abuelo?-pregunto Candy, todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la rubia.

-bueno bueno dijo Albert, vámonos a dormir a diferencia de algunos-dijo mirando a Candy yo no puedo dormir toda la mañana.

-Claro que puedes!-

-no tengo que ir a la oficina mañana temprano-

-Albert! No debiste quedarte hasta tan tarde! Solo dormirás un par de horas! Vamos sube a tu habitación a dormir ahora mismo!-

-jajaja! Valió la pena por bailar contigo preciosa, ahora todos a sus habitaciones-

-si-

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir, Candy tenia mil cosas en la cabeza pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ese momento, estaba contentísima la había pasado muy bien bailando con sus dos ahora pretendientes, aunque no tenía idea de por quién se iba a decidir al final, ya pensaría al dia siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente no hubo desayuno formal ya que todos durmieron hasta tarde a la hora del almuerzo comenzaron a reunirse y para sorpresa de todos Albert llego para almorzar.

-Albert no tenias que trabajar?- pregunto Candy se sintió culpable al ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos era obvio que no había dormido mas que un par de horas.

-si estuve en la oficina toda la mañana, pero quise regresar para pasar tiempo aquí en casa, a menos que no me quieras aquí-

-por supuesto que te quiero aquí!- El entusiasmo de Candy le dolió a Terry como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón, trato de disimularlo y el almuerzo siguió su curso. Como ya era costumbre los jóvenes se retiraron a la biblioteca, Eliza los acompañó, algo nada usual en ella, pero no tenían ninguna razón valida para impedírselo así que tuvieron que aguantarla.

-así que Candy y tu regresaron verdad Terry?- pregunto Eliza

-bueno, no precisamente, solo estoy cortejándola oficialmente- dijo tomando la mano de Candy, ella se sintió incomoda ahora que sabía que Albert estaba enamorado de ella no se sentía cómoda con las muestras de cariño de Terry, pues temía que lastimaran a Albert.

-bueno de todos modos, no pensé que lo de ustedes dos volverían a estar involucrados ya que estabas comprometido con Susana- (ahí va Eliza soltando su veneno pensó Candy)- y mucho menos después de lo de la fiesta de año nuevo-

-que paso en la fiesta? De que hablas Eliza?- La pelirroja sonrió complacida Terry había mordido el anzuelo, al darse cuenta de lo que Eliza estaba a punto de decir Candy se llevo la mano a la boca alarmada (por favor que no lo diga! Pensó)

-pues el tío William beso a Candy, no lo sabías?- dijo con fingida ingenuidad

-que hizo que? NO INVENTES ELIZA!- Dijo Terry furioso

-no lo estoy inventando, todos aquí lo vieron no es cierto? Y Candy no te mentiría- Terry volteo a ver a Candy, y ella solo miraba al suelo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, la tomo de la barbilla, la oblito a mirarlo y lo que vio en sus ojos se lo confirmo, era verdad.

-maldito traidor!- Terry salto de donde estaba sentado hacia Albert y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, Albert cayo al suelo por el golpe pero se levanto listo para pelear

-traidor? Porque? Tu y Candy no eran nada entonces, no son nada ahora! Yo no traicione a nadie!-

-mi mejor amigo! sabias cuanto amo a Candy!- mientras hablaban trataban de golpearse el uno al otro

-tanto como para dejarla ir? Terry tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste! Estabas comprometido! Que esperabas que ella siguiera sola siempre?-

-miserable! Yo estaba comprometido pero no enamorado y tu lo sabías!- Consiguió atestarle un golpe a Albert

-enamorado o no, ibas a casarte con alguien mas, que tiene de malo si Candy quiere ser feliz con alguien mas?-

-ah claro y ese alguien mas eres tu, por eso la mantienes tan cerca! La quieres para ti, y a la menor oportunidad te aprovechaste!- Ahora fue Terry quien recibió el golpe

-no te atrevas!- Lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrinconó contra la pared –retira lo dicho!-

-obligame!-

-que lo retires!-dijo apretando el agarre sobre el cuello de Terry

-Basta!- se escucho la voz de Candy –se supone que ustedes son mejores amigos! No pueden pelar así!-

-pelean por tu culpa Candy-se escucho la venenosa voz de Eliza –si no estuvieras jugando con los dos, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-yo no estoy jugando!- se defendió Candy llorando – yo no quiero que peleen por mi culpa, yo…no quiero nada con ninguno de los dos!- salió de la biblioteca llorando

-Candy! Espera!- Terry iba a ir detrás de ella pero Albert lo detuvo

-suéltame! –

-déjala ir, cuando este mas tranquila no te impediré hablar con ella, pero ahora dejemos que se tranquilice-

Lo que decía Albert tenia sentido, Terry no quería lastimar mas a Candy así que se quedo en la biblioteca. Candy se encerró en su habitación llorando, como había llegado todo esto tan lejos? Nunca había visto a Albert tan enojado, casi no reconoció su rostro desfigurado por la rabia, no podía hacerles eso a los dos, habían sido mejores amigos por tanto tiempo y no podían terminar su amistad simplemente por ella (tal vez debería irme pensó, si eso hare, saldré de esta casa me ire de Chicago y buscare trabajo en algún otro lado, donde nadie sepa quien soy y así no los lastimare mas a los dos) tomó su pequeña maleta y comenzó a poner sus vestidos mas sencillos y un par de abrigos, también sus botas y luego ella misma se puso un abrigo y botas, afuera comenzaba a nevar y tendría que caminar mucho hasta la estación de tren. Cuando termino de empacar salió por su balcón, y gracias a la cercanía de un árbol pudo bajar al suelo. En la biblioteca todos estaban en silencio, Eliza se había ido sonriente después de lo que ocasiono, Annie se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

-ya paso mas de media hora, ire a ver como se encuentra Candy-

Subió al cuarto de su amiga, toco la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, entro y se encontró con que la luz estaba apagada, pensó que Candy estaría en su cama durmiendo así que se acerco a la cama, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía, prendió la luz y busco por toda la habitación entro al cuarto de baño pero no había nadie. Regreso corriendo a la biblioteca

-Archie! Candy no esta!-

-como que no esta?-

-no esta! Busque por toda la habitación, se ha ido!- dijo desesperada

-Annie no te desesperes, busquemos en el resto de la mansión es una casa muy grande y tal vez este en algún otro lado, si no… iremos a buscarla- dijo Albert, mirando por la ventana, la nieve caía con más fuerza y el viento comenzaba a soplar, al parecer habría una ventisca, aparentaba estar muy tranquilo pero por dentro rogaba que a Candy no se le hubiera ocurrido salir.

Todos se dividieron para buscar mejor, se reunieron después de unos veinte minutos de buscar por toda la casa, ninguno había encontrado ni rastro de ella. Terry se veía terriblemente inquieto

-vamos a buscarla!- que estamos esperando? No hay muchos lugares a donde pudo ir cierto?- pregunto Terry

-pues, no, lo más probable es que haya intentado llegar a la estación de trenes, vamos al garaje usaremos los tres autos para buscar en mas lugares, Terry tu ve a la estación de tren, Archie al hogar de Pony, yo buscare por el bosque entendido?

Mientras tanto Candy había caminado primero por el camino, pero luego pensó que en la casa no tardarían en darse cuenta de su ausencia y se alejo un poco del camino porque no quería que la encuentren, la ventisca se fue haciendo mas fuerte y la visibilidad fue cada vez menos, sin darse cuenta se alejo mas del camino de lo que pensó, y ya no iba en dirección a la estación, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada se asusto, hacia mucho frio y si se quedaba afuera toda la noche moriría congelada, no quería regresar a la mansión, en eso recordó la cabaña de Albert, conocía esos bosques bastante bien como para llegar a la cabaña incluso con la ventisca pasaría ahí la noche y podría llegar a la estación a la mañana siguiente. Cambio ligeramente su rumbo y se dirigió a la cabaña si sus cálculos no fallaban no debería estar muy lejos.

Terry manejo hasta la estación tan rápido como la nieve se lo permitía, y una vez allí pregunto por Candy y nadie sabia nada, decidió esperar allí por un rato ya que si Candy estaba caminando podía aun no haber llegado, aunque había prestado mucha atención en el camino, sabia que la nieve reducía mucho la visibilidad y había la posibilidad de que no hubiera visto a Candy. Archie había llegado al hogar de Pony y vio todas las luces apagadas, sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo, si Candy hubiera llegado estaría con sus dos madres probablemente en la cocina, si todas las luces estaban apagadas lo mas probable es que Candy no estuviera allí. Albert por su parte manejo por todos los pequeños caminos que rodeaban la mansión, detenía el auto de vez en cuando para bajar la ventanilla y gritar el nombre de Candy, pero sin ningún resultado, rogaba que Candy hubiera llegado a la estación o al hogar de Pony, la idea de Candy caminando sola en la nieve lo atormentaba, en eso recordó la cabaña, ella ya había ido ahí una vez cuando se escapo de los Leagan, seria posible que se dirigiera allí otra vez?

**Otra vez lo dejo en suspenso lo se, pero así es mas interesante no? XD les prometo actualizar el domingo ahora disculpen si no respondo a sus reviews personalmente pero me muero de sueño! Por favor denme sus opiniones sobre el capitulo besos para todas.**


	12. cap 12

Hola chicas como lo prometi aquí esta el siguiente capitulo es un poco tarde pero aun es domingo!

Espero que les guste besos para todas

Cap 12

Albert se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la cabaña rogaba encontrar a Candy allí, por fin llego, se acerco todo estaba en silencio, tal vez ella no estaba allí, abrió la puerta con cuidado y cuando vio al suelo el alma le regreso al cuerpo, había huellas de nieve en la alfombra, alguien había entrado ahí hacia no mucho. Se adentro en la cabaña y se dirigió a la habitación, ahí la vio dormida en la cama, hecha un ovillo tapada con todas las mantas, a pesar de estar dentro de una construcción hacia mucho frio pues hacía mucho tiempo que nadie vivía allí y no había calefacción y nadie había prendido la chimenea para calentar la casa. Albert aun recordaba donde se encontraba todo en la casa así que busco algunas frazadas y cubrió a Candy con ella, ahora que la había encontrado se sentía tranquilo, salió a buscar leña para poder prender la chimenea de la casa y así poder calentarse el también. Candy despertó a las pocas horas porque escucho algo de ruido, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba mucho mas caliente, cielos me encontraron! Se paro de la cama temiendo ver a quien la había encontrado, quien seria, Albert? Archie? Terry? Igual tendría que dar explicaciones de porque se había ido de la casa así.

Salió de la habitación y alcanzo a ver a Albert sentado en el sillón, frente a la chimenea, estaba dormido, se veía tan cansado! Que tonta que era, ella sabia que el no había dormido bien, y era obvio que si ella se iba el iría a buscarla que desconsiderada! Se acerco a el en silencio, y pudo ver que aun dormido se notaba que había estado muy preocupado, podía ver su ceño fruncido y líneas de expresión cruzando su atractivo rostro, levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro

-Albert, lo siento tanto! Soy una tonta!-

El rostro del rubio se relajo ante la caricia de Candy, aun dormido su cuerpo reconocía el toque de ella al escuchar su voz, se fue despertando.

-Candy! Su rostro mostro una sincera alegría al verla junto a el- luego su mirada cambio, se volvió fría –que estabas pensando? Me prometiste que ibas a cuidarte mas y mira lo que haces! Caminar en la nieve a media noche?-

-lo siento muchísimo, no estaba pensando, es solo que verlos pelear, me sentí tan culpable, perdóname Albert- el no podía resistirse a sus ruegos

-no es tu culpa si los demás te quieren Candy, por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así, todos están muy preocupados por ti y ahora que despertaste debemos regresar a la casa-

-pero tu estas muy cansado, se nota y yo soy una tonta fui muy desconsiderada, descansa un rato y luego iremos a la casa-

-no Candy, todos están muy preocupados por ti, vámonos de una vez-

Albert quiso salir de la casa pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había empeorado y mucho en un par de horas, e iba a ser imposible moverse de allí por lo menos por esa noche.

-parece que se cumplirán tus deseos princesa, la tormenta es muy fuerte y no podremos movernos esta noche-

-genial, ahora no tienes excusas para no dormir- le dijo sonriéndole.

-esta bien, la verdad si estoy cansado, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón-

-pero que crees que haces? No vas a dormir en el sillón, anda duerme en la cama!-

-princesa, no se si recuerdas bien, pero solo hay una habitación y por lo tanto hay una sola cama-

Candy se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, se quedo pensativa un momento.

-pues, entonces tu dormirás en la cama y yo dormiré aquí en el sillón-contesto la rubia

-de ninguna manera, yo no podría dormir en la cama sabiendo que tu estas aquí afuera en el incomodo sillón-

-pues lo mismo digo!-

-Candy por favor no seas testaruda, regresa a la habitación, yo dormiré aquí y mañana temprano nos iremos a la mansión-

-pero- a Candy no se le ocurría algo mas que decir, en eso se le ocurrió una idea- y si duermes en la cama tu también, es una cama grande y quedan unas pocas horas antes de que amanezca-

A Albert se le abrieron los ojos como platos, dormir en la misma cama que Candy? Ella al ver la cara de Albert se dio cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo y se ruborizo, a Albert le hizo gracia la expresión de vergüenza de Candy y comenzó a reír.

-ahora que lo dijiste en voz alta no es tan buena idea no?- dijo divertido –vamos regresa a la habitación y nos vemos en unas pocas horas-

-no, insisto con mi idea, además… yo confío en ti-

-Candy, te agradezco la confianza, y hace dos semanas no me hubiera parecido una idea tan descabellada pero… cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti no es solo tu personalidad, eres preciosa y una tentación para cualquier hombre, no me parece correcto aprovecharme de las circunstancias para dormir en la misma cama que tu, aunque único que hagamos sea dormir-

-no te estas aprovechando Albert, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, de verdad no podre dormir sabiendo que tu estas en ese pequeño sillón por mi culpa-Candy lo miro suplicante- por favor?-

-esta bien- Albert sabia que al aceptar se había condenado a una noche sin sueño, no podría dormir teniéndola tan cerca, se prepararon para dormir y entraron a la habitación, Candy se acostó primero, luego Albert, y el trato de mantener la máxima distancia entre los dos, y se volteo mirando a la pared, el saber que ella estaba a menos de un metro de el era una idea que le rondaba la cabeza, y si tan solo se volteaba un poco? No Albert! Ni se te ocurra! Pensó, tal vez si mantenía la cabeza en otra parte conseguiría dormir un poco.

-Albert? Estas dormido?-

-no pequeña que pasa?-

-tengo frio-

-iré a ponerle mas leña a la chimenea-

-no, no quiero que te levantes, me abrazas?- El rubio se quedo en silencio, ahora estaba mas que seguro que no conseguiría pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pero como decirle no? y el se moría por abrazarla…

-esta bien-

Candy giro hacia el y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él , y él paso su brazo por los hombros de ella

-eso esta mejor- dijo la rubia con voz soñolienta, al poco rato Albert sintió como la respiración de ella se acompasada, estaba profundamente dormida, el se quedo mirando al techo sintiendo el ligero peso de Candy sobre su torso, podría pasar el resto de sus noches así, aunque no volviera a dormir nunca mas, podía sentir el aroma que desprendía su cabello, rosas…recordó a su querido sobrino Anthony, que diferentes habrían sido las cosas si el no hubiera muerto, a pesar de su juventud en su correspondencia Anthony le había expresado a Albert su deseo de casarse con Candy, probablemente hubieran ido juntos a Inglaterra, y al terminar su educación hubieran podido comprometerse formalmente, luego el iría a la universidad y luego se hubieran casado, el no hubiera competido con su sobrino, además cuando Anthony gustaba de Candy el aun veía a Candy como a una hermana, y nunca se hubiera atrevido a mirarla con otros ojos sabiéndola novia de su sobrino, el cansancio le fue ganando y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

La tormenta había sido tan fuerte que Archie había tenido que quedarse a dormir en el hogar de Pony, pues la carretera estaba llena de nieve y no había manera de manejar de regreso a Lakewood, Terry había tenido mas suerte y al ver la intensidad de la tormenta se dio cuenta que ningún tren saldría de esa estación de todas maneras así que regreso a la mansión justo a tiempo, su auto se atasco en la entrada pero ya estaba a pocos metros de la casa así que el resto lo hizo a pie, ya sacaría su auto al dia siguiente, cuando entro a la mansión Annie lo esperaba impaciente

-la encontraste?-

-no nada, pero con la tormenta no saldrá ningún tren esta noche, sabes algo de los demás? La encontraron?-

-Archie llamo desde el hogar de Pony, Candy no estaba allí y el tendrá que quedarse esta noche porque la tormenta le hace imposible regresar-

-ya veo, alguna noticia de Albert?-

-no, no ha llamado ni nada, aunque el iba a buscar por el bosque así que dudo que pudiera llamar, espero que la haya encontrado, tal vez se quedaron en la cabaña…-

A Terry no le gustaba para nada la idea de Candy y su ahora rival pasaran una noche a solas en una cabaña solitaria, pero prefería eso a la posibilidad de Candy caminando sola por el bosque, Annie anuncio que se retiraba a dormir y Terry hizo lo mismo, esperando con impaciencia la mañana y poder tener noticas de Candy.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó, aun estaba en brazos de Albert, con cuidado para no despertarlo se separo de el y salió de la habitación, esperaba que por lo menos quedara en la cabaña lo suficiente para preparar el desayuno, pero lo que encontró solo era suficiente para preparar un poco de te, puso a calentar agua y se sentó frente a la chimenea esperando que Albert despierte, mientras tanto se puso a pensar en que haría ahora, no podía quitar de su cabeza las miradas de odio que Terry y Albert se habían dado la noche anterior, y todo por su culpa, quizás la idea de irse por un tiempo no era tan mala, obviamente ahora le diría a su familia donde iba a estar, tal vez podría pasar una temporada en el hogar de Pony o visitar a Patty, aunque no podía ser mucho tiempo, ya te tenia q regresar a trabajar en un par de semanas. Mientras tanto en la habitación Albert se despertó, al no ver a Candy a su lado temió lo peor y que ella hubiera vuelto a huir, salió a toda prisa y se encontró con Candy sentada frente al fuego, no se había escapado.

-buenos días Candy-

-buenos días Albert, dormiste bien?-

-si creo que si-

-veo que estas haciendo te- dijo mirando la tetera en el fuego

-si, pensé que querrías tomar algo antes de regresar- dijo pensativa

-Candy esta todo bien?-

-no lo se, estaba pensando… pero no estoy segura de lo q quiero hacer ahora-

-Candy, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso anoche, la pelea, no debiste presenciar eso no quiero presionarte a tomar una decisión-

-lo se y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero toda esta situación se ha salido de control, y la verdad me pone muy incómoda, tengo muchísimo miedo de lastimarlos a los dos, especialmente a ti, tu haz estado en mi vida desde que te conozco, siempre has sido un apoyo constante, no quiero perderte-

-no me vas a perder-

-Albert que pasaría si elijo a Terry?- la pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja, no pudo evitar la molestia en su rostro

-me estás diciendo que lo elijes a el?- pregunto con voz seca

-no, pero mira como cambias de actitud solo con la posibilidad, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte a ti también, creo que necesito alejarme de todo, aunque no vaya a ser por mucho tiempo tengo que regresar a trabajar en un par de semanas, pero mientras tanto quisiera tratar de aclarar mi cabeza y mi corazón, y lo cierto es que no puedo hacerlo mientras comparto la misma casa con uds dos-

-y si botamos a Terry de la casa?- Candy sonrió con la broma y le dio una mirada de ligero reproche –esta bien, entiendo que necesites tiempo para pensar, pero después de todo esto que me dijiste, quede con una duda, cuando vuelvas a trabajar regresaras a vivir a la mansión verdad?-

-creo que si-

-creo? Candy por favor, Chicago es una ciudad muy grande y todos allí saben quien eres, de verdad que no estaría tranquilo si no se que llegaste bien a casa cada dia- la miro con ansiedad antes de continuar –aun si lo eligieras a el por favor no me quites la tranquilidad de saber que estas bien, y piensa en la tía, ella te tiene mucho cariño-

-bueno aun faltan un par de semanas para decidir no? ahora Albert te quiero pedir un favor-

-lo que quieras-

-puedes llevarme al hogar de Pony?-

-que? No Candy debes regresar a casa, todos están muy preocupados-

-por favor, déjame ir, todo esta situación se esta volviendo insoportable para mi, por favor-

-te llevare, pero por lo menos vamos a la casa a que te despidas de la tía y de Annie, esta bien?-

-esta bien-

Tomaron el te y luego salieron de la cabaña, afuera todo estaba cubierto por nieve por la tormenta de la noche anterior, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a calentar

-que lindo se ve todo blanco!- dijo Candy con entusiasmo.

Caminaron un poco para llegar al auto, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, Candy pensaba que tendría q enfrentarse a Terry acerca de lo del beso y luego a la tía para decirle que se marchaba por una semanas, Albert trataba de hacerse a la idea de que Candy quería alejarse de él, por más que ella le había dicho que se alejaba de la situación no podía quitarse la idea de que lo dejaba a él. Tal vez fue una mala idea hablarle de sus sentimientos a Candy, ella no querría irse si el no hubiera abierto la boca y si retiraba lo dicho? No de todas maneras Candy no le creería y el no se arrepentía cada vez estaba más convencido de cuanto la amaba y no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con ella, si es que la había. Llegaron a la casa, Albert se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Candy, cuando se bajaron le sonrió y caminaron hacia la casa, todos los esperaban en el comedor, Annie salto de la silla para abrazarla y Archie la siguió, Terry se quedo sentado mirándola con una expresión indescifrable, estaba furioso por pensar que ella había pasado la noche con Albert pero estaba aliviado por saber que ella estaba bien. Terminaron los saludos y se sentaron a desayunar, no hablaron mucho y cuando hubieron terminado Terry se paro de la silla y comenzaba a irse, Candy sabia que tenia que hablar con el, porque no hacerlo de una vez? Se excuso y también salió del comedor, siguió a Terry por el pasillo.

-Terry, espera podemos hablar?- Terry se congelo en el sitio al escuchar la voz de Candy detrás suyo, tenia sentimientos cruzados, quería voltear y abrazarla, quería reclamarle porque nunca le dijo que había besado a Albert, preguntarle por que se había ido, giro con lentitud para verla a la cara

-esta bien, donde quieres hablar?-

-vamos al salón de música? Nadie lo usa y así podremos hablar a solas sin que nos interrumpan-

-de acuerdo-

Se dirigieron al salón de música en silencio y sin encontrarse con nadie en los pasillos, a Candy siempre le había parecido una tontería una casa tan grande y con tantas habitaciones para una sola familia, incluso cuando tenían invitados no solían ser mas de diez o quince personas, y esa mansión tenia cerca de cien habitaciones, pero ahora, por primera vez agradecía que la casa fuera lo suficientemente grande como para no cruzarse con nadie. Llegaron al salón de música, Candy se sentó en una banca que había al lado del piano, y Terry se sentó al piano.

-y bien, de que querías hablar-

-Terry, se que viniste a verme pero… yo he decidido irme de aquí por las dos semanas que me quedan de vacaciones y se que tu probablemente tengas que regresar a Nueva York y al teatro ( y a donde esta Susana pensó Candy)

-que como que te vas? A donde?-

-pues al hogar de Pony creo-

-porque?-

-tengo mucho que pensar Terry, y la verdad estando aquí en la casa, casi nunca tengo un momento para mi-

Terry se molesto al oir la respuesta de Candy

-no sabia que tenerme aquí te resultara tan molesto, lo hubieras dicho antes, no tienes que dejar la casa de tu familia, puedo irme esta misma noche- dijo en tono frio

-Terry por favor no me malinterpretes, no es eso, yo… hasta hace poco no consideraba a los Andley mi familia, para mi el hogar de Pony siempre será mi hogar, y estoy tan confundida, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo en unos días, volverte a ver… la confesión de Albert por favor entiende que todo paso muy rápido-

-Albert… por su puesto que el tiene algo que ver, maldito traicionero-

-no digas eso Terry, ustedes dos son amigos y …-

-y nada Candy! El sabia que yo no era feliz con Susana y cuando vine a buscarte no me dejo verte, ahora todo tiene sentido, el te quiere para el!-

-de que hablas? Cuando no te dejo verme?-

-no lo sabes? Vine a buscarte, poco después de nuestra ruptura, y el solo me dejo verte de lejos, me dijo que habías seguido con tu vida y que yo debería hacer lo mismo, claro que el quería que siga con mi vida…lejos de ti!- termino Terry con sarcasmo

-viniste a buscarme?-

-bueno, veo que no lo sabias-

-no-

Terry giro y comenzó a tocar el piano, al principio sin ganas luego comenzó a golpear las teclas con fuerza quería desfogar toda su frustración, todo el dolor de sentir que estaba perdiendo a Candy, la sensación de que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, la culpa que sentía al saber ahora como le había afectado a Candy su ruptura años atrás y sobre todo la sensación de que si en ese entonces el hubiera tenido el valor de luchar por ella, todo hubiera sido diferente y ahora ella solo pensaría en el y no en alguien mas, sentía que el amor de su vida se le escapaba de las manos, si tan solo en ese entonces el le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba, que quería casarse con ella… pero nunca le dijo nada, ni una palabra y ahora que había reunido el valor de decírselo su respuesta no había sido la esperada, sin querer las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, golpeaba con mas fuerza las teclas y las lagrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos, Candy no supo que hacer al darse cuenta de que el estaba llorando, se levanto y se acerco a el, puso la mano en su hombro.

-Terry-

El al sentir la mano de Candy en su hombro dejo de tocar, giro lentamente y la vio parada junto a el, sin decir nada la abrazo con fuerza, Candy le devolvió el abrazo, el la atrajo hacia el y la sentó en su regazo, Candy intento levantarse pero Terry le dio una mirada de suplica y ella desistió de su intento.

-Albert te beso-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, Candy lo miro callada y asintió con la cabeza, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Terry tensarse ante su respuesta.

-a el también lo golpeaste?- Al escuchar la pregunta los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas sabia que su respuesta lo iba a lastimar mucho pero tampoco podia mentirle, el no se lo merecía, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Terry sobre ella.

-no- contesto la rubia. Terry se quedo callado, ella esperaba alguna reacción, pero esta no llego, estuvieron sentados en silencio por un momento, luego el sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó, ella pensó en ofrecer resistencia pero no podía lastimarlo mas ese día, así que dejo que el la besara, pudo sentir la urgencia en sus labios, abrió ligeramente la boca y el invadió su boca, Terry esperaba una bofetada en cualquier momento pero ésta no llego, la beso con rudeza al principio quería transmitirle el dolor que estaba sintiendo, luego se fue tranquilizando y lentamente termino el beso, pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lagrimas en los labios de ella, pensó que eran sus propias lagrimas pero al abrir los ojos vio que ella también estaba llorando.

-Candy yo…-

-me voy esta tarde- interrumpió ella –estaré en el hogar de Pony, si quieres puedes escribirme-termino de decir esto se incorporo y salió de la habitación. No podía seguir hablando por lo menos no en ese momento, le dolía tanto hacerle daño! El la miro salir de la habitación primero quería seguirla pero lo triste de su mirada no se atrevió. Candy camino por el pasillo en rumbo a su cuarto, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aun tenia que despedirse de la tía abuela, pero tenía que tranquilizarse un poco antes, no quería preocuparla, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación, se encontró a la tía abuela caminando por el pasillo.

-Candice? Niña que paso, porque lloras?-

-yo… no pasa nada…no estoy-

-vamos, ven a mi habitación y explícame el porqué de esas lagrimas-

-esta bien-

Candy siguió a la tía dentro de su habitación, al principio dudaba de que tanto contarle, pues sabia cuanto la tía quería a Albert y no quería poner a la tía en su contra, pero una vez que comenzó no pudo detenerse le conto cada detalle de lo que sucedió y como se sentía, la necesidad que tenia de alejarse de todo y pensar un poco, solo esperaba que la tía entendiera

-hija, no tenía idea de que las cosas estuvieran así, sospechaba que Albert se estaba enamorando por ti, y no habría nada que me hiciera mas feliz que uds dos juntos, pero el joven Granchester no parece mal chico, y se nota que te quiere, es una decisión muy difícil la que tienes que tomar, y yo también creo que unos días lejos de aquí te ayudarían mucho, tienes mi permiso para pasar una semana en el hogar de Pony, después el chofer te llevara de regreso a Chicago, tampoco puedes evitarlos por siempre-

-pero tía, aun faltan dos semanas para que comience a trabajar-

-si, pero creo que una semana será mas que suficiente para aclarar tus ideas Candy, el joven Granchester es tu invitado y sería muy descortés de tu parte dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo-

-si tía-

Candy salió de la habitación de la tía aun triste, esperaba poder pasar mas tiempo en el hogar de Pony pero tendría que obedecer a la tía, camino con rapidez a su habitación y termino de empacar, no tenía ganas de dar mas explicaciones así que decidió que le dejaría una carta a Annie y Archie, cuando estuvo lista bajo su maleta y fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Albert para pedirle que la llevara al hogar. Cuando entro al estudio Albert se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana, toco suavemente la puerta pero no consiguió llamar la atención de Albert, se acerco a el y después de dudarlo un momento extendió su mano para tocar su hombro.

-Albert? Estoy lista-

-ya veo, bueno vámonos-

El rubio tomo la maleta de Candy y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta en silencio, Candy lo seguía de cerca, tenia la sensación de que algo le molestaba a Albert pero no estaba muy segura de cómo preguntar.

-esta todo bien Albert?-

-no, nada esta bien Candy, como podría? Por fin me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti, y que sucede? Terry reaparece como si el ya no hubiera hecho suficiente daño en el pasado dice que aun te ama y quiere reconquistarte, pide permiso para cortejar a mi "hija" cuando sabe perfectamente que nuestra relación es todo menos padre e hija, y ahora te aleja de mi! Porque Candy? Tu y yo comenzábamos a acercarnos y creo que si Terry no hubiera aparecido…-

-tal vez nunca te habrías dado cuenta de que sentías algo mas por mi-

-qué? De que hablas?-

-Albert, hasta que llego Terry tu no habías dicho nada acerca de estar enamorado de mi, sin embargo cuando el apareció, comenzaste a mostrarte… bueno celoso y no quiero dudar de tus sentimientos pero no estás simplemente compitiendo con Terry? Odio verlos así uds son amigos y la otra noche se liaron a golpes!-

-Candy yo te amo, como puedes dudar de mis sentimientos? Yo jamás te he dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de mi, estoy va mas allá de cualquier competencia con cualquiera, esto se trata de que por fin abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de lo que tengo al frente, eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco, eres alegre, amable, tan buena con todos y además de eso eres hermosa, no puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego!- La tomo de las manos –nunca lo dudes, te amo, te adoro, eres mi vida!-

Candy lo miro conmovida por sus palabras

-no volveré a dudar de ti, lo prometo- luego su sonrisa cambio –oh Albert no se que es lo que voy a hacer, te quiero muchísimo y se que seria tan fácil dejarme llevar y enamorarme de ti, pero lo que siento por Terry también es muy fuerte, y yo deseaba tanto que el regrese por mi! No se lo que siento, y les estoy haciendo daño a los dos, no los merezco soy mala!-

-claro que no, estas confundida y lo entiendo-tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro –trato de entenderlo, pensé en lo que me dijiste y aun si eligieras a Terry yo querría seguir siendo tu amigo, se que seria difícil pero no quiero que te alejes de mi vida, y si eres feliz yo seré feliz-le costo muchísimo terminar la frase.

-gracias Albert- lo abrazo por un momento y luego subieron al auto, Albert trato de aligerar el ambiente en el camino así que hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar al hogar, una vez allí el rubio se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Candy.

-bueno princesa supongo que es hora de despedirnos, te escribiré todos los días, me gustaría venir a visitarte pero se que necesitas algún tiempo a solas, pero si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en llamarme esta bien?-

-si gracias por traerme-

-no tienes porque, tengo que aprovechar cualquier posible ventaja no?-dijo con un guiño, le sonrió, beso su frente y luego se subió al auto. Candy lo miro divertida, mantenía su sentido del humor a pesar de lo complicada de la situación. Cuando el auto desapareció del camino entro al hogar, todos estuvieron encantados de verla, los niños querían que ella saliera a jugar con ellos en la nieve, pero la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria deseaban saber la razón de su visita pues desde que habían notado que ella estaba algo triste desde su llegada. Entraron a tomar el te y Candy les conto toda la historia, cuando termino se quedo mirando a las dos damas expectante por sus consejos.

-bueno Candy- comenzó la religiosa –estas en una situación muy complicada, se que esperas que te digamos que hacer pero la verdad es una decisión que tendrás que tomar sola-

Candy las miro desolada, realmente estaba esperando que al llegar allí sus madres le dijeran que hacer, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder, tendría que tomar la decisión sola, estaba muy cansada así que decidió irse a dormir temprano, ya jugaría con los niños al día siguiente.

**Bueno no paso mucho en este capitulo, excepto el beso jiji pero bueno, se me ocurrieron un par de ideas para complicar aun mas la situación así que pensare muy bien lo que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo, besos y espero sus comentarios, saben que me encanta leerlos**


	13. cap 13

Hola chicas! bueno aquí va un capitulo mas espero que les guste.

Cap 13

Candy ya había pasado un par de días en el hogar pero aun no lograba aclarar sus sentimientos, diariamente recibía cartas de los dos, cuando leía la carta de Terry recordaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos y cuanto había deseado tenerlo junto a ella de nuevo, pensaba que se decidiría por el, luego leia la carta de Albert y pensaba en cuanto la había ayudado siempre, y entonces creía que la decisión correcta seria Albert, había vuelto a hablar con sus madres un par de veces pero siempre había obtenido la misma respuesta, era una decisión que tenia que tomar por si misma, el problema era como decidir entre los dos hombres mas importantes en su vida?

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Albert había regresado a la ciudad ya que Candy no estaba en Lakewood no tenia ninguna razón para permanecer allí, y si estaba trabajando por lo menos podría distraerse, Terry había regresado a Chicago con el, sabia que Candy regresaría a la mansión de Chicago al final de la semana y allí estaría el esperándola. A media semana llego un sobre dirigido a Terrence G Granchester, remitente Susana Marlowe. Albert miro el sobre con desconfianza, no que habían terminado? Terry menciono que la separación había sido amistosa, pero lo suficientemente amistosa para que ella le escribiera después de tan poco tiempo? Fue a buscar a Terry al salón de música que era donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo libre.

-tienes correspondencia-

-ah si? Que solo un par de personas saben que estoy aquí-

-bueno una de esas dos te escribió- Terry pudo sentir la molestia en la voz de Albert, desde que habían regresado el ambiente entre ellos estaba tenso, pero por lo menos se trataban con cortesía, ahora al parecer eso había cambiado, giro en el banco del piano para encarar a Albert y confirmo sus sospechas, el rubio se veía furioso, Terry se levanto y camino hacia Albert con la mano extendida, pero el rubio no le entrego el sobre

-que significa esto Terry?-

-que significa que? No tengo idea de que hablas!-

-remitente Susana Marlowe! Pensé que habían terminado! O es que las mantienes a las dos por si acaso?-

-deja de decir estupideces Albert! Mi compromiso y toda relación sentimental con Susana están rotos, ella sabia que yo estaba aquí pero no tengo idea de porque me escribiría, podría averiguarlo si me dieras el maldito sobre!-

-pues ahí lo tienes! Dijo lanzando el sobre a una mesa que se encontraba cerca del rubio, espero una explicación después de esto!-

-a ti no pienso darte ninguna explicación! No eres nadie para pedírmela!-

-me tienes que dar una explicación porque según tu soy el "padre" de Candy recuerdas? Y si la estas "cortejando" quiero saber porque recibes correspondencia de tu prometida!-

-ex prometida Albert! Y esta bien leeré la carta e ire a hablar contigo "suegro"-

-Terry no te pases!-

-Déjame en paz! Leeré la carta e iré a hablar contigo a la biblioteca esta bien? A menos que también quieras leer la carta!-

-no será necesario, confiare en tu "honor de caballero inglés"- Diciendo esto Albert se retiro echando humo y se sentó a esperar a la biblioteca, la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna así que se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

Terry abrió el sobre adentro había una carta y otro sobre, leyó el remitente del otro sobre Richard Granchester, vaya eso si es una sorpresa pensó, decidió leer la carta de Susana primero.

_Querido Terry:_

_Llego esta carta para ti hace unos días ,no sabía en que hotel estabas hospedado en Chicago así que decidí mandarlo a la mansión Andley estoy segura de que Candy te lo hará llegar, como van las cosas entre ustedes? Leí en el periódico que estuvieron juntos en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie Brighton y Archivald Crownwell, me alegro mucho por los dos! Espero leer sobre su compromiso pronto! _

_Saludos a Candy_

_Susi_

Susana! Yo también espero poder anunciar nuestro compromiso pronto, pero las cosas son mucho más difíciles de lo que te imaginas… A continuación abrió el sobre de su padre, no tenía idea de que querría el duque, pero no le daba muy buena espina.

_Terrence:_

_Se que probablemente te parecerá extraño que te escriba, pero realmente me gustaría hablar contigo, arreglar nuestras diferencias hijo, no quisiera morir sin saber que me perdonas por ser tan mal padre, supe que terminaste tu compromiso, debe ser algo muy difícil, por eso pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir a pasar unos días en casa, se que por ahora estas de vacaciones en el teatro _(claro que lo sabe pensó Terry, averigua todo!)_ así que aceptaras mi invitación por favor? Tenemos asuntos muy importantes que conversar._

_Tu padre_

_Richard Granchester._

No hay manera pensó, así tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo estaba por arrugar el sobre cuando se dio cuenta que aun había una pequeña nota, de quien será? La desdoblo con cuidado y reconoció la caligrafia de su madre.

_Hijo:_

_Susana vino a buscarme la semana pasada a preguntarme si tenia tu dirección en Chicago primero pensé que iría a buscarte pero luego me dijo la razón, tenias una carta de tu padre, yo tuve noticias recientes de el así que le pedi a Susana que enviara mi nota junto con su carta. Hijo no se si tu padre menciona esto en su carta, y si no lo hizo no hay manera fácil de decir esto pero ahí va, tu padre esta muy enfermo, los médicos le dijeron que dudan que le queden mas de seis meses de vida, me escribió una carta muy arrepentido pidiéndome perdón por arrancarte de mi lado, y me pidió por favor que si decidías ir a visitarlo no te lo impidiera, yo se que tu relación con tu padre no es la mejor, pero dale la tranquilidad de saber que lo perdonas si? Te quiero mucho hijo y si decides ir a verlo espero que puedas parar un par de días en Nueva York para despedirme de ti y desearte buen viaje._

_Te quiere_

_Mama._

Terry se quedo mirando la carta que acababa de leer, su padre estaba muriendo? Y que quería con el? Ellos no habían tenido una conversación normal en años todo lo que hacían era discutir, incluso acerca de su compromiso con Susana la había llamado plebeya americana, como alguna vez habían llamado sus familiares a su madre, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás! Pero su madre le pedía que acceda a ir a verlo que haría? Sabia que ir a Inglaterra probablemente implicaría lidiar con la señora cara de cerdo y los tres cerditos, aunque tal vez iría solo para molestar a la duquesa. Recordo de debía ir a hablar con Albert, tal vez el lo ayudaría a decidir después de todo eran mejores amigos cierto? Camino sin ganas hacia la biblioteca entro y encontró a Albert sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando fijamente un vaso vacio.

-hasta que por fin apareces-

-era mas de una carta-

-ya veo, algo de beber?-

-lo miso que tu-

El rubio le alcanzo el vaso y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, la actitud arrogante de Terry de hacia un momento había desaparecido, se veía muy pensativo, Albert bajo la guardia, trato de normalizar su tono de voz y pregunto.

-y bien? Que quería Susana?-

Terry extendió sobre el escritorio las tres cartas

-no es necesario tu correspondencia es privada-

-solo léelas, me evitaras tener que explicarlo todo-

Albert tomo primero la carta de Susana y la leyó, se relajo un poco al saber que ella solo estaba sirviendo de mensajera, luego leyó la carta del duque y finalmente la de Eleanor, cuando termino de leer no sabia muy bien que hacer, el padre de Terry estaba muriendo, el ya había perdido a sus padres y sabia lo doloroso que podía ser, pero el había tenido una relación cercana con sus padres y pero ese no era el caso de Terry aun así se trataba de su padre, como reaccionaria? Iría a Inglaterra?

-iras?-

-no lo se- levanto la mirada y Albert pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del ingles.

-es tu padre y…-

-no se ha portado como un padre Albert y lo sabes!-

-aun así, por lo que dice tu madre está muy arrepentido, creo que deberías verlo, si es cierto lo que dicen los médicos, esta es probablemente la última oportunidad que tendrás-

Al escuchar esto los ojos del inglés se llenaron de lagrimas, siempre habían pensado que eventualmente su relación con su padre mejoraría, siempre pensó que tenían mucho tiempo, ahora de improviso se enteraba de que tenía solo seis meses, si descontaba el tiempo que había tomado la correspondencia en llegar cinco meses y medio! Tendría que tragarse su orgullo e ir a verlo, no tenía más tiempo… Sintió la mano de Albert sobre su hombro tratando de darle ánimo.

-amigo, se que últimamente hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero, aun soy tu mejor amigo, si necesitas algo, un coche que te lleve a la estación, boletos de tren lo que sea solo dímelo-

Terry se quedo en silencio un momento, leer las cartas no lo había afectado mucho pero de alguna manera el hablarlo con Albert había desatado un torrente de emociones en el, pensó en las palabras de Albert, a pesar de que ahora eran rivales aun así estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda, ese era el Albert que el conocía, desinteresado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y después de haberle roto el corazón a Candy el no se atrevía a pedirle algo mas, pero realmente la necesitaba así que se decidió a hablar.

-necesito a Candy- Albert se tensó al escuchar esto –no puedo hacer esto solo Albert, mi padre aprecia mucho a Candy y ella saca siempre lo mejor de mi, me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado cuando tenga que hablar con mi padre- el rubio sabia a lo que Terry se refería, Candy podía endulzar el trago mas amargo y se imagino que en una situación similar el también querría tenerla a su lado, sabía que aceptar era casi como rendirse, pero no tuvo corazón para negarse.

-y te necesito a ti- dijo Terry casi en un susurro Albert se sorprendió con lo que escucho

-que?-

-tu mismo lo dijiste, eres mi mejor amigo y aunque se que tener a Candy a mi lado será de gran ayuda, también me gustaría tener tu apoyo amigo, y no quiero que pienses que me aprovechare de la situación para recuperarla- diciendo esto volteo a mirar a Albert y trato de sonreír, Albert le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-entonces partiremos mañana?-

-si, iré a ver a Candy al hogar para pedirle que me acompañe, se que ella quería estar sola pero, espero que acepte acompañarme- dijo el inglés con tristeza

-lo hará, ya lo veras, bueno voy a conseguirnos boletos de tren y barco, y también veré que la mansión de Nueva York este lista cuando lleguemos-

Diciendo esto ambos salieron de la biblioteca, Albert rumbo a la oficina para dejar todo listo para irse por tiempo indefinido y Terry rumbo al hogar para hablar con Candy.

Candy estaba jugando con los niños en la nieve cuando vio que a lo lejos se acercaba un auto. Quien será? Pensó cuando el auto se acerco reconoció el deportivo que había rentado Terry que hace aquí? Les pedí a ambos que me dejaran unos días en paz! Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto decidida a decirle a Terry que era un tramposo y que no tendría que estar allí. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca y vio el rostro de Terry toda su resolución desapareció, se le veía tan triste, confundido, pudo ver que tenia entre sus labios un cigarrillo, hacía años que no fumaba! Que habría pasado? Por fin llego al lado del auto y se paro al lado de el.

-Terry? Que sucede? Estas bien?-

-no pecosa, no estoy bien-

-que paso?- Terry le entrego las cartas, ella las leyó en silencio, al principio se molesto al ver una carta de Susana pero al igual que Albert su molestia desapareció rápidamente, cuando termino de leer levanto la vista hacia Terry, el miraba al vacio.

-oh Terry lo siento tanto! Iras a verlo verdad? Oh… viniste a despedirte?-

-no precisamente, vine a pedirte que me acompañes, no puedo hacer esto solo- al decir eso se le quebró la voz, trato de recuperar la compostura –por favor Candy, iras conmigo?-

-claro que si, no tienes que volver a pedirlo- Dudando primero Candy puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Terry para abrazarlo, el la abrazo también y hundió el rostro en su cabello, Candy sintió algunas lagrimas mojar su cuello (está llorando!) lo abrazo con más fuerza como le gustaría evitarle todo ese dolor! Permanecieron abrazados un momento Terry se fue tranquilizando, y finalmente se separo un poco de Candy para quedar cara a cara, tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso, Candy no opuso resistencia, el beso fue corto.

-gracias pecosa- luego beso su mejilla y la tomo de la mano –bueno creo que debo irme, partiremos mañana temprano hacia Nueva York, y debes empacar.

-si, yo hablare con Albert, le diré que me ausentare por bueno le diré que tendré que ausentarme un tiempo- no sabia como haría para que Albert la dejara ir pero Terry la necesitaba, no lo había visto tan triste desde la noche que lo conoció en el Mauritania y no pensaba dejar que su rebelde pasara por un momento tan difícil solo, aun así la idea de pedirle permiso a Albert para viajar a Inglaterra con Terry la ponía nerviosa, y se notaba en su voz.

-no te lo dije?- pregunto Terry volviendo a sonreir –Albert también ira con nosotros-

-Terry! Yo pensé que iba a tener que ir a pedirle permiso…y bueno la conversación no iba a ser nada fácil!-

-jajaja- Terry rio –bueno no tendras que preocuparte, hable con el antes de venir, y el nos acompañará, un auto vendrá a recogerte mañana temprano esta bien?-

-si- contesto Candy sonriendo al ver a Terry mas animado

-adios pecosa-

Se despidieron y Candy entro al hogar para explicarles a sus madres y a los niños lo sucedido y también a empacar, los niños se pusieron tristes al saber que Candy partiría tan pronto pero ella prometió que cuando regresara pasaría dos semanas enteras en el hogar, también debía llamar al hospital, por suerte ya que Candy había trabajado dos años casi sin descanso no tuvo problemas en prolongar sus vacaciones, así que todo estaba listo para viajar al dia siguiente. Se fue a dormir temprano, nerviosa por el viaje del día siguiente.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana un auto con el emblema de los Andley iba por el camino que conducía al hogar de Pony, adentro se encontraba Terry, Albert había pasado la noche en Chicago para dejar todo listo para el viaje, así que el auto pasaría primero por Candy, luego por Albert y finalmente se dirigirían a la estación. Candy salto de la silla al ver el auto, se despidió de sus madres y salió la puerta a esperar. Cuando el auto se estaciono Candy se acerco caminando, el chofer bajo y le abrió la puerta.

-pase señorita-

-gracias- entro al auto y vio a Terry sentado allí, otra vez se notaba triste -hola, y Albert?-

-paso la noche en Chicago dijo que pasáramos por el antes de ir a la estación-

-ya veo, bueno, vámonos?-

-si-

El auto comenzó a avanzar adentro Candy y Terry iban en silencio, Candy había tenido problemas conciliando en sueño la noche anterior y el vaivén del carro la fue adormeciendo, sin querer se fue quedando dormida en el asiento del auto. Terry la miro con ternura, de todas maneras no estaba de humor para hablar así que la dejaría dormir el camino hasta Chicago no era muy largo de todas maneras, le dio una última mirada a Candy y luego se hundió en sus pensamientos. Vería a su padre después de años y solo le quedaban unos cuantos meses de vida, 5 para cuando el llegara a Londres, de que querría hablar? En su carta el no mencionaba el hecho de que estaba muriendo, es que acaso no pensaba contárselo? O esperaba decírselo personalmente? A pesar de que Terry ya no pisaba Inglaterra desde hacía mucho, su padre no había cambiado su testamento lo que significaba que el seguía siendo el heredero al ducado, ese era el tema que su padre probablemente quería discutir, es que finalmente abría cedido a los pedidos de la señora cara de cerdo y uno de los tres cerditos asumiría el ducado? En ese caso no tendría objeciones, el nunca había querido ser duque y si no lo decía más seguido era porque sabía que nada ponía a la duquesa mas furiosa que saber que un bastardo heredaría al trono y no uno de sus hijos. Su padre también mencionaba que quería arreglar sus diferencias y mejorar su relación con el, que relación? Siempre habían discutido por todo, y lo mando al internado cuando Terry aun era muy joven, y casi nunca había ido a visitarlo, al principio Terry esperaba con ansias las visitas y cartas de su padre pero poco a poco había comenzado a resentirlo, así es como se escapo a America porque pensó que las cosas con su madre irían mucho mejor, pero se había encontrado con una bienvenida tan fría! Así que regreso a Inglaterra, aun mas enojado con su padre por arrancarlo de brazos de su madre mientras ésta aun lo quería. Habían llegado a la oficina de Albert, Candy seguía dormida dudo si debía despertarla, sacudió su hombro con delicadeza.

-despierta pecosa dormilona-

-que?-

-llegamos a la oficina de Albert, vamos a avisarle que lo esperamos? –

-si vamos! Bajo del auto de un salto y juntos se dirigieron a la oficina de Albert Candy conocía el camino perfectamente y la secretaria de Albert la reconoció al instante.

-adelante señorita Andley, el señor Andley esta en su oficina, pase-

-gracias Angela-

Los dos entraron en la oficina, adentro Albert esperaba serio, Candy lo miro preocupada, que habría pasado?

-Albert? Estamos listos y el auto espera afuera, nos vamos?-

-no princesa, acabo de recibir malas noticias, no podre viajar por lo menos por una semana mas-

Terry se quedo mirando a su amigo al escuchar la noticia, estaba seguro de que Albert no dejaría que Candy viajara con el a solas mientras el tenía que quedarse en América, y el no podía esperar un día mas, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, espero a que Albert le diera la mala noticia, Candy tendría que esperar con el, luego los dos viajarían, después de todo si iba a enfrentar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo solo.

-entonces? Tendremos que esperar una semana mas para ir a Nueva York?-

-se que probablemente Terry quiere llegar allí tan pronto como pueda, dijo mirando a su amigo así que no tienen que esperarme-

-que? Albert yo pensé que- pero las palabras no salieron de la boca del inglés

-que te haría pasar por todo esto solo? No Terry Candy puede acompañarte, irán con su dama de compañía por su puesto, Dorothy espera en la mansión, y yo los alcanzare apenas pueda- Albert hablaba en voz inexpresiva, se notaba cuán difícil era para el dejar que Candy viajara con su rival

-gracias Albert, una vez mas no tienes idea de cuánto significa para mi que Candy pueda ir conmigo-

-esta bien, ahora váyanse, tiene boletos de primera clase, el tren sale en un par de horas y su barco sale de Nueva York en dos días, dos camerinos de primera clase también-

-gracias- le dio la mano un ligero abrazo y salió de la oficina. Candy se acerco a Albert para despedirse. El se levanto de la silla y ella lo abrazo con fuerza y beso su mejilla

-gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por Terry, eres la persona mas noble que conozco!-

-trato de hacer lo correcto, aunque siento que acabo de darle a mi oponente una ventaja mortal sobre mi, una semana para conquistarte princesa!- al decir esto Candy pudo notar la tristeza en su voz –pero también se cuanto te necesita ahora, mi pequeña no te vayas a enamorar solo por pasar una semana lejos de mi si?- el tono de suplica en su voz le rompió el corazón a Candy, volvió a abrazarlo.

-yo quisiera prometerte que no me enamorare Albert, se cuánto daño te estoy haciendo lo lamento tanto!-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –perdóname por favor, por no estar segura, por hacerte pasar por todo esto!-

-shh- puso su dedo suavemente en sus labios –no te disculpes, nada de esto es tu culpa, si yo no hubiera estado tan ciego por tanto tiempo, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, ahora apresúrate no querrán perder el tren, y aun tienen que pasar por Dorothy, yo los veré en una semana, y te escribiré en un par de días para que cuando llegues a Londres tengas una carta mía esperándote esta bien? La enviare a la casa de Londres, escribí al mayordomo esta mañana así que todo estará listo cuando llegues- cada vez le costaba mas trabajo articular palabras –hasta pronto preciosa, diviértete en Londres esta bien?- la abrazo y luego giro el cuerpo para darle la espalda, no quería verla salir de la habitación pues sentía que se la estaba cediendo a Terry, esperaba oír sus pasos dejando la oficina pero no sucedió, de pronto sintió que ella se abrazaba a su cintura con fuerza, vio sus manos cruzarse sobre su pecho, subió sus propias manos y las entrelazo con las de Candy.

-no te demores por favor, te extrañare mucho! Escribiré en el barco para poder dejar la carta en el correo apenas pise Inglaterra! – Albert sintió como ella tomaba su brazo y tiraba de el para girarlo y que el la mirara, no pudo resistirse y quedo frente a ella.

-te quiero muchísimo- dijo Candy, luego se puso de puntillas y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de Albert, le sonrió y salió de la biblioteca, el no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa (Candy me beso! Pensó, ella a mi! Y yo no pude reaccionar! Albert los momentos que eliges para congelarte!) Sonrio al pensar en el pequeño beso que le había dado Candy, había sido muy breve pero le permitió tener esperanza, tal vez después de todo no la había perdido.

Candy subió al auto y allí la esperaba Terry, viajaron en silencio hasta la mansión y Dorothy se subió al asiento delantero con el chofer así que aun serian solo los dos en asiento trasero.

-parece que seremos solo tu y yo por ahora pecosa-dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Candy

-lo se, vaya sorpresa- dijo Candy tratando de sonar casual

-lo se, yo también me sorprendi pensé que Albert no dejaría que viajes conmigo, definitivamente es una mejor persona que yo-

-que? Porque dices eso?-

-porque de estar en su lugar de ninguna manera te dejaría viajar con mi rival- se acerco a ella seductoramente con la mirada fija en sus labios pero Candy reacciono girando el rostro y el termino besándole la mejilla, después de su intento fallido Terry no retiro el brazo de los hombros de Candy y ella tampoco protesto, se sentía bien estar en brazos de Terry y durante su relación casi nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrarse afecto. Llegaron a la estación cuando estaban comenzando a abordar, escucharon el llamado para primera clase y se dirigieron a uno de los vagones, Terry ofreció a Candy su brazo y caminaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron su privado, Dorothy los seguía por detrás sin decir nada, entraron al privado.

-dos habitaciones por supuesto- dijo Terry. Candy se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario.

-eres imposible!- le dijo –ahora me gustaría dormir un rato, casi no pude dormir anoche

-me di cuenta dormilona, dormiste todo el camino desde Lakewood!-

-estaba cansada- dijo sonrojándose, a Terry le pareció que se veía adorable

-esta bien pecosa, no hay problema ve a dormir si lo deseas, tocare tu puerta a la hora de la cena para ir al vagon comedor, solo una cosa mas-

-dime Terry-

-gracias por venir conmigo, no se que hubiera hecho si te quedabas con Albert-

-no hay problema Terry, no iba a dejarte solo-

-gracias de nuevo-

Candy entro a su cuarto seguida por Dorothy dio un vistazo a la habitación a pesar de encontrarse en un tren era una habitación muy lujosa, obvia era en primera clase, recordó sus viajes anteriores en tren, definitivamente se sentía la diferencia, no era que a ella le importaran esas cosas, solo que no podía evitar hacer la comparación de su vida antes y después de Albert, el le había dado tanto! Gracias a Albert tenia una familia, la tía abuela jamás se hubiera ablandado a no ser por las exigencias de Albert y gracias a el había podido recuperar su trabajo en el hospital de Chicago, nunca terminaría de agradecérselo.

-Candy? Estas muy callada en que piensas?-

-Dorothy estos últimos días han sido una locura, hace apenas unos días de la fiesta de Annie y ahora parece tan lejana…-

-vamos Candy no te desanimes, porque estas tan triste?-

-Dorothy, no se que voy a hacer, estoy muy confundida un día creo estar enamorada de Terry y al día siguiente creo estar enamorada de Albert y mientras tanto los lastimo a los dos, yo me siento como una cualquiera! Los bese a los dos!- dijo llorando.

Dorothy sonrió con simpatía por su amiga, no envidiaba su situación pues sabía lo noble que era Candy, otras señoritas de sociedad estarían encantadas con la situación y la presumirían a sus amigas, quien no querría tener al hombre más rico de estados unidos y al heredero de un noble ingles peleando por su afecto? En el caso de Candy ella se preocupaba por cómo se sentían los dos caballeros, definitivamente era una chica fuera de lo común, y también era por eso que había tantos chicos enamorados de ella, y ella jamás lo notaba, era tan ingenua. Se acerco a Candy y la abrazo tratando de consolarla dejo que llorara por un rato pues pensó que necesitaría desahogarse.

-tranquila Candy, todo va a estar bien, solo tienes que pensar bien que es lo que sientes por cada uno, al final te darás cuenta que uno de ellos quedara como un lindo recuerdo y el otro es amor, está bien? Tomate tu tiempo yo se que ambos esperaran, ya no llores y trata de disfrutar el viaje.

-gracias Dorothy, tratare de decidir que siento por cada uno- los ojos le ardían por tanto llorar y no tardo en quedarse dormida nuevamente, Dorothy la despertó media hora antes de la cena para que pudiera cambiarse después de todo era primera clase e iba a ser una cena relativamente formal, eligio un lindo vestido amarillo para Candy, le arreglo el cabello y la maquillo un poco.

-Dorothy no crees que exageraste?-

-no lo creo, te ves muy linda Candy!- el joven Granchester estará orgulloso de llevarte de su brazo

-pero tu vienes con nosotros también verdad Dorothy?-

-no Candy, yo comeré con los demás sirvientes, no estamos solo entre los Andley y no será bien visto que tu mucama cene contigo-

-pero tu no eres mi mucama, eres mi amiga y Albert dijo que irías como mi dama de compañía y yo se que hay chicas que llevan a su dama de compañía con ellas a los eventos!-

-Candy una dama de compañía es solo una sirvienta con un poco mas de status, no te preocupes no me gustaría que por culpa mía tengas que exponerte a las habladurías de la gente, los ricos pueden ser muy crueles y no querrás molestar a tu tía, sabes cuánto cuida ella el honor de los Andley- hizo una mueca graciosa al decir las últimas palabras Candy sonrió y miro a Dorothy aun no muy convencida con sus palabras.

-pero tu eres mi amiga-

-y lo seguiré siendo cuando regreses de la cena- dijo con un guiño –ahora vete, el joven Terry debe estar esperándote-

-mm está bien me iré, pero pediré que te traigan la cena aquí te parece? Una cena de primera clase, así por lo menos disfrutaras más la comida-

-no tienes remedio Candy- dijo su amiga riendo –esta bien creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto de ser tu dama de compañía- ambas rieron y Candy dejo la habitación.

Había una pequeña salita entre la habitación de Terry y la de Candy, Terry la esperaba allí, aparentemente si seria una cena formal pues Terry tenia puesto un esmoquin y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-te ves preciosa pecosa-

-gracias- dijo sonriendo ante el cumplido –tu también te ves muy bien-

Le ofreció su brazo y entraron al comedor, toda la gente estaba muy elegante, definitivamente Dorothy no había exagerado, comparando como estaban vestidas el resto de damas ella se veía relativamente sencilla.

-vaya veo que Dorothy no estaba exagerando!- dijo Candy sorprendida –todos están muy elegantes para que se arreglan tanto? Es solo una cena en la única noche que pasaran en el barco!-

-precisamente por eso es la única noche que tiene para presumir con los demás cuanto dinero tienen y cuantas joyas se pueden comprar- dijo entre dientes

-quien entiende a los ricos! Vestirse tanto para una cena en un tren! Con un poco de suerte en un movimiento del tren derramaran vino sobre sus costosos trajes!-

Terry rio al escuchar tu comentario

-por eso te adoro pecosa! Eres sencilla a pesar de tu posición, eres única!- tomo su mano y la beso, Candy se sonrojo y entraron al comedor.

-casi todas las mesas están ocupadas Terry donde nos sentaremos?-

-intentaremos buscar una vacía, de lo contrario te aseguro que no tendremos problemas encontrando asiento, todos querrán tenernos en su mesa!- dijo sonriéndole

-eres un presumido! Porque querrían tenernos en su mesa?- Ni bien termino de decir la frase y un hombre que ella nunca había visto en su vida los saludo.

-señorita Andley, señor Granchester, buenas noches!-

-buenas noches- contestaron ambos con cortesía –quien era ese?- le pregunto Candy a Terry en voz baja, y como sabe nuestros nombres? Acaso lo conoces tu?-

Terry rio –son muchas preguntas a la vez pecosa! A diferencia tuya, la mayoría de la sociedad lee las paginas de sociales de los periódicos con avidez y como sabrás apareces relativamente seguido, yo soy actor así que te imaginaras que así no los conozcamos casi toda la gente aquí nos reconoce.

-no deja de ser extraño!- dijo mirando alrededor con desconfianza, todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos y mientras caminaban cada vez mas gente los saludaba, algunos los invitaron a sus mesas, y Terry cortésmente declino las invitaciones

-que haces? nos quedaremos sin lugar donde cenar!- Terry sonrió misteriosamente y siguió caminando, de pronto Candy distinguió una mesa en la que Terry obviamente tenia puestos los ojos, estaba escondida y un poco retirada de la gente, era perfecta! –ya veo, la viste antes que yo, es perfecta! Aunque tiene sitio para seis personas, nos sentaremos solo los dos?-

-ya veremos pecosa- se coloco detrás de una silla para acomodarla en cuanto Candy se sentara, ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa luego Candy se sentó frente a ella. El comedor se estaba llenando y casi todas las mesas estaban llenas, ostentosas damas con elegantes vestidos mostrando sus joyas, elegantes caballeros con corbatas de seda, de pronto entro una pareja que llamo su atención, iban vestidos con mas sencillez que los demas y su actitud no era arrogante para nada, se acercaron a un par de mesas con lugares disponibles pero los miraron con desden y tuvieron que seguir buscando estaban a punto de retirarse del salón cuando distinguieron la mesa de Candy y Terry.

-que pasa? Porque nadie quiere sentarse con ellos?- le pregunto la rubia

-nuevos ricos- contesto Terry

-como que nuevos ricos?- pregunto ella desconcertada

-gente que hizo fortuna recientemente, sin "alcurnia" ni nombre, no los aceptan.

-eso es una tontería! Y por eso tendrán que irse? No es posible!-

-esperaba precisamente que dijeras eso pecosa, ellos nos acompañarán a la mesa-

-los conoces? Ya hablaste con ellos?-

-no pero se dirigen hacia aquí-

**que tal estuvo el capitulo 13? Y ya voy escribiendo el 14 quiero darle a la historia un poquito mas de drama y creo que ya decidi con quien se queda Candy besos a todas**


	14. cap 14

Hola chicas! Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo y volveré a publicar el lunes, espero que les guste besos

Cap 14

Candy vio como la joven pareja caminaba hacia su mesa, era obvio que eran familia, probablemente hermanos, ella era bastante joven tendría unos catorce o quince años tenía el cabello de un rojo brillante, hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanquísima y unas ligeras pecas, el tenia el cabello de un rojo más oscuro, pero tenía el mismo tono de piel y pecas, sus ojos también eran muy parecidos a los de la chica, al parecer la chica reconoció a Candy pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos al acercarse un poco y jalo a su acompañante del brazo y le dijo algo al oído, el paro en seco y al parecer estaban por retirarse, cuando Terry se levanto de la silla y camino hacia ellos.

-les gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? Veo que el comedor está lleno y tenemos sitio en nuestra mesa-

-si, muchísimas gracias señor Granchester-

-oh llámeme solo Terrence- extendió su mano hacia el –muchísimo gusto y ud es…

-oh disculpe, mi nombre es Jonathan Collins, y ella es mi hermana Catherine-

-mucho gusto! Soy Terrence Granchester- tomo la mano de la niña y la beso galantemente –es usted muy linda señorita Collins- la niña se ruborizo por la galantería de Terry y luego caminaron los tres juntos hasta la mesa. Candy al verlos acercarse se puso de pie.

-Candy quisiera presentarte a los Collins, el es Jonathan y ella es Catherine-

-encantados de conocerla señorita Andley- el beso su mano y ella la saludo con timidez

-el gusto es mío- contesto Candy sonriente, luego volvió a sentarse y esta vez Terry se sentó a su lado por lo que quedo sentada frente a la joven Catherine

-y porque viajan a Nueva York?-les pregunto la niña –van a Broadway?-

-Catherine!- la reprocho su hermano

-oh no la reproche- intervino Candy –solo es un poco curiosa- dijo sonriéndole a la niña –pues no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo en Nueva York, una vez allí tomaremos un barco, e iremos a Inglaterra.

-en serio? Que lindo! Yo nunca he ido a Europa! Es bonito?-

-muy bonito! Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no estoy voy, pero me gustaba mucho!-

Sirvieron la cena y todos hablaron un poco de sus vidas, los Collins les contaron que su padre había hecho su fortuna recientemente trabajando en Sudamérica, y había insistido en que ellos viajaran a Nueva York a ver posibles escuelas para Catherine y Universidades para Jonathan. Al terminar la cena se quedaron tomando un poco de te y conversando.

-gracias por dejarnos sentarnos en su mesa-dijo Jonathan

-no hay nada que agradecer fue un gusto!- contesto alegremente Candy

-ojala todos fueran tan amables como ustedes, la verdad ya habíamos perdido la esperanza y estábamos por retirarnos a cenar en nuestro vagón, el resto de gente aquí no fueron muy amistosos-

-lo suponíamos, los ricos son muy extraños, definitivamente necesitan reordenar sus prioridades-

-la verdad nos sorprendimos mucho cuando Terrence nos invito a su mesa, pensamos que no querían compartir su mesa con nadie mas, y siendo quienes son-

-la verdad- contesto Terry –estábamos esperando encontrar buena compañía para la cena, personalmente no disfruto la compañía de personas estiradas y pretenciosas que solo saben hablar de cuanto dinero tienen, por eso estábamos solos, y por eso los invitamos a acompañarnos, creímos que ustedes tendrían una conversación mas interesante- sonrió – y no nos equivocamos-

-pues fue una velada muy agradable, ahora nos retiramos mi hermana debe dormir-

-muchas gracias por la compañía nos vemos mañana en el desayuno?-

-desde luego, buenas noches-

Se despidieron de ambos y Candy y Terry se quedaron unos minutos mas para tratar de salir de el comedor cuando hubiera menos gente, pero al aparentemente las personas no se iban a ir, las mujeres se habían reunido en las mesas y tomaban te, mientras los caballeros estaban de pie en una esquina fumando puros.

-vámonos pecosa?-

-si, vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente y obviamente la gente trato de llamar su atención finalmente no pudieron evitarlos mas y rápidamente se vieron rodeados de personas a las que no conocían, no tuvieron mas remedio que quedarse un momento conversando de frivolidades pero consiguieron zafarse y regresaron a su vagón privado, Terry decidió quedarse un momento en la salita leyendo en cambio Candy entro a su habitación pues se sentía un poco culpable por dejar a Dorothy sola por tanto tiempo y quería conversar un momento con ella antes de acostarse. A la mañana siguiente pasaron al comedor y nuevamente compartieron la mesa con los Collins y luego regresaron al vagón para tener sus cosas listas pues llegarían a la gran manzana dentro de poco. Al llegar a Nueva York un auto con el emblema de los Andley estaba esperándolos, el chofer los ayudo con las maletas y como aun tenían un par de horas antes de tener que ir al puerto decidieron visitar a la madre de Terry.

-hijo que gusto saber que estas de regreso! Candy que sorpresa! Pero que bueno verlos de nuevo juntos! Dime hijo leíste mi carta?-

-si madre, es por eso que estoy aquí-

-entonces decidiste perdonar a tu padre? Que felicidad hijo el se pondrá tan feliz!- el rostro de Terry se endureció.

-no he decidió perdonarlo madre, solo iré a visitarlo, lo veré y escuchare lo que me tiene que decir, probablemente me quiera decirme que le dará el ducado a alguno de los hijos de la señora cara de cerdo-

-hijo no sabes lo que dices-

-tienes razón madre no lo se, por eso accedí a visitarlo, para saber que es lo que quiere, ahora solo vinimos a verte un momento nos vamos al puerto

-pero hijo no quieren pasar un momento? Tomar un poco de té?-

-No madre, estamos bien, vámonos Candy?- Candy sabía que tenían mas tiempo pero conocía a Terry y decidió que era mejor no contradecirlo, todo esto ya debía ser suficientemente difícil para el, y ella había ido para apoyarlo así que se retiraron sin decir nada, subieron una vez mas al coche y se dirigieron al puerto. Cuando llegaron allí era obvio que no tenían nada que hacer por lo menos por una hora.

-vamos a comer algo pecosa? Tenemos algo de tiempo-

-si seguro-

-pasa algo Candy? Estas muy callada-

-no nada, estoy bien, estoy un poco ansiosa por regresar a Inglaterra-

-todo va a estar bien- le dijo tomándole la mano, caminaron hasta una pequeña cafetería y se sentaron a esperar la hora de abordar. Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Albert, el era el único que sabia poner a Terry en su lugar cuando estaba de mal humor, y no podía evitar pensar en su ultima conversación con el, lo había visto tan triste…

-ahora en que piensas? Y no me digas que piensas en Inglaterra pecosa, algo te molesta?- Candy quiso cambiar de tema

-no debiste hablarle así a tu madre-

-vamos Candy no me des sermones por favor-

-eres un engreído!- diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa y salió del restaurante.

Terry se quedo sentado en la silla molesto, porque no podían dejarlo en paz? Todo esto ya era suficientemente difícil sin la opinión de todo el mundo, aunque el era quien le había pedido a Candy que lo acompañe y sabia que eso significaba escucharla, diablos tendría que disculparse! Pago la cuenta y salió a buscar a Candy, donde se habría metido? La vio sentada en una banca mirando al mar, conversando con Dorothy.

-Candy podemos conversar un momento?-

-si, Dorothy nos disculpas por favor?-

-si señorita, los esperare en el embarcadero-diciendo esto los dejo solos

-pecosa, todo esto es muy difícil para mi, no debí contestarte así-

-para que me pediste que venga contigo si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?-

-si quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir! Solo fue un mal momento eso es todo, dime que me perdonas-

-te perdono, pero creo que deberías disculparte con tu madre-

-considéralo hecho preciosa- la miro coquetamente y le dio un beso en la mano –entonces, todo bien entre nosotros?-

-si Terry, todo bien, ahora vamos no quiero dejar a Dorothy sola tanto tiempo- caminaron hacia el embarcadero y platicaron con Dorothy hasta que fue la hora de abordar, cuando subieron al barco Candy miraba todo fascinada era exactamente como ella lo recordaba, se dirigieron a su camarote en primera clase y ni bien hubo llegado comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-todo es tan lindo! Los candelabros! Y los cuadros! No te parece lindo Terry?-

-si pecosa, como tu digas- dijo sonriéndole

El camarote tenia tres habitaciones, una debió haber sido para Albert pensó Terry, una salita un pequeño comedor y su propia cubierta. Entraron a sus habitaciones y Dorothy ayudo a Candy a instalarse después de todo estarían en el barco por una semana, cuando termino de instalarse salió a la salita a encontrarse con Terry, encontró mirando por la ventana.

-quieres dar un paseo por la cubierta?-

-claro, pero busca tu abrigo hace frio pecosa-

-esta bien-

Caminaron tomados del brazo por la cubierta, Terry caminaba en silencio y Candy no estaba muy segura de querer interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en Chicago.

Albert llegaba a la mansión exhausto no había podido librarse del trabajo y trataba de avanzar todo lo posible para poder viajar, no quería darle tanta ventaja a Terry, al entrar a la mansión se encontró con Archie esperándolo en la sala.

-tio, porque sigues aquí?-

-como que porque sigo aquí Archie, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y lo sabes- contesto Albert algo molesto

-trabajo? Es por eso que dejaste que Candy se vaya sola con Granchester? A Inglaterra?-

-le prometi a Terry que lo apoyaríamos, y Candy no tenia porque quedarse solo porque yo no podía ir-

-claro que si!- grito Archie –tienes idea de la ventaja que le estas dando a Granchester? Están en un barco, pasaran solos toda una semana, es el barco donde se conocieron! Yo pensaba que ella te importaba mas, yo se que nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella pero tu si la tenias! Y la empujaste a brazos de ese aristócrata!-

-y crees que yo no he pensado en eso? Crees que no pienso en eso cada momento del dia? Porque crees que me mato trabajando? Por mas que me quiera no puedo simplemente irme y dejarlo todo entiendes? no puedo ser tan irresponsable! La fortuna de la familia depende de mi! Y al diablo con la fortuna el trabajo y sustento de muchas familias depende de mi!-

-pero tío es mucha responsabilidad para una sola persona, no deberías hacerlo solo-

-y quien me ayudara, Neil? El se la pasa gastando el dinero de su padre y no creo que quiera comenzar a trabajar! Tu? Hace tiempo que dejaste en claro que tu ayuda en el consorcio será ocasional porque puedes vivir cómodamente de tus rentas y fideicomiso y de el de tu futura esposa! Así que obviamente soy solamente yo! O acaso crees que Stear y Anthony regresaran de la tumba para ayudarme?-termino en tono amargo, se calmo un poco y continuo –George es una gran ayuda, pero de todas maneras no puedo pedirle que haga mas de lo que ya hace, así que el resto lo tengo que hacer yo, créeme que no estoy contento pensando en Candy y Terry solos en ese barco, por eso estoy trabajando tanto, para poder viajar con la conciencia tranquila-

-tío yo te ayudare desde mañana comenzare a ir contigo al consorcio y…-

-no quiero sonar cruel Archie, pero me tomaría el doble de tiempo hacer lo que hago si tengo que estar explicándote todo, cuando regrese estaré contento de aceptar tu ayuda, si es que aun quieres ayudarme-

-esta bien-

-ahora ire a descansar tengo mucho trabajo mañana, buenas noches-

Los días en el Mauritania consistían en paseos por la cubierta en las mañanas, almuerzos en el comedor y luego cenas más formales, Candy estaba encantada con tener un cuarteto de cuerdas para la cena todas las noches, e incluso se habían decido a bailar en un par de ocasiones, el humor de Terry había mejorado aunque aún seguía muy callado, muchas personas habían tratado de entablar conversaciones con ellos pero al parecer Terry no estaba interesado, los desanimaba con excusas hasta que dejaban de intentar, solo se concentraba en la compañía de Candy. A ella le alegraba verlo de mejor humor pero sabía que parte de ese buen humor era una máscara para cubrir lo perturbado que se sentía por dentro. Era su última noche en el Mauritania y por lo tanto la cena de esa noche seria la mas formal Dorothy puso especial cuidado en el arreglo de Candy, usaba un vestido rosa pálido, con escote redondo, una cinta de tono mas oscuro en la cintura y zapatillas a juego, por accesorios llevaba pendientes de diamantes y el dije con el emblema de los Andley, no se lo había quitado desde que la tía se lo regalo, el cabello sujetado en un moño que dejaba algunos rizos libres y un ligero maquillaje, Candy se dio una ultima mirada al espejo y salió a la salita donde Terry la esperaba, estaba vistiendo un esmoquin negro pero no usaba corbata, tenia el ultimo botón de la camisa desabotonado, (no puede con su genio pensó Candy) el estaba sentado con una copa de vino en la mano, una vez mas estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Terry? Estas listo?- el giro para verla, y permaneció en silencio por un momento admirándola.

-es posible que cada vez que te vea estés más hermosa Candy?- Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario, el se levanto y beso su mano –my lady, me haría el honor de acompañarme al comedor?-

-por supuesto que si my lord- contesto Candy siguiéndole el juego, era increíble como su humor cambiaba tan drásticamente, un momento estaba callado y pensativo y al siguiente alegre y coqueto. Ella tomo su brazo y entraron al comedor y se dirigieron a su mesa, Candy se dio cuenta de la manera en que todas las mujeres miraban a Terry (es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer?) y sin querer apretó mas el agarre de su mano sobre el brazo de Terry, a el le pasaba algo parecido, desde que entraron al comedor pudo sentir como todos los caballeros miraban a su pecosa, por un lado se sentía orgulloso de se él quien la llevara del brazo y por otro lado le hubiera gustado golpearlos a todos por mirar de manera tan atrevida a Candy, comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido y se sentaron a la mesa, mientras esperaban que les sirvieran la cena el camarero les sirvió bebidas, Terry pidió whisky, Candy le dirigió una mirada de reproche pues ya había estado bebiendo en el camarote y lo que menos quería hacer era lidiar con un borracho.

-vamos pecosa es un solo un vaso! Animate si? Es nuestra ultima noche en el barco- luego se dirigió al camarero –una botella de champagne por favor-

-Terry!-

-no tenemos que tomarla toda- dijo riendo

La cena fue servida y ellos conversaron de las épocas de colegio, la orquesta comenzó a tocar y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar en el centro del salón.

-bailamos Candy?-

-me encantaría, pero espérame un momento iré al camarote a cambiarme los zapatos, estos tacones son muy altos y no podre bailar con ellos-

-mujeres! Esta bien pecosa no te demores!-

Candy salió del salón y mientras tanto Terry aprovecho para pedir otro vaso de whisky, Candy entro al camarote y encontró a Dorothy leyendo en la salita.

-que paso? Porque regresas tan temprano?-

-vine a cambiarme los zapatos para poder bailar!-

-Candy! Nunca cambiaras!- le dijo su amiga sonriendo

-jajaja, lo se! No se como las mujeres pueden bailar con estas cosas! Si apenas puedo caminar!-

Después de buscar un momento en su closet encontró lo que estaba buscando, unos lindos zapatos de tacon bajo que eran casi del mismo color que sus tacones

-si! Por fin sabia que por algún lado tenían que estar!- dijo sosteniendo el zapato en alto –pero donde esta el otro?- busco sin éxito por unos diez minutos al final rendida volvió a salir a la salita para pedirle ayuda a Dorothy.

-no se donde esta el otro! Y Terry me esta esperando!-

-ay Candy! A ver déjame ver donde lo pusiste- entre las dos encontraron el otro, Candy retoco el maquillaje de Candy y luego ella volvió al salón, estaba por entrar al salón cuando un joven se le acerco.

-que hace una señorita tan bella como usted sola por la cubierta?-

-eh me habla a mi?-

-claro que si señorita Andley déjeme decirle que se ve ud encantadora esta noche-

-eh, muchas gracias y no estoy sola, mi acompañante me espera en el comedor, solo tuve que ir un momento a mi camarote- contesto nerviosa, desde el incidente en la feria ya no era tan confiada sobre todo si se encontraba con desconocidos a solas.

-mi nombre es Mark Thompson, y estaría encantado si me hiciera el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo-dijo acercándose a ella

-es muy amable, pero de verdad debo regresar al comedor- dijo tratando de alejarse pero el le cerró el paso

-será solo una pieza-dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas, eso la hizo retroceder asustada, de pronto vio como una mano jalaba al tal señor Thompson del brazo y lo alejaba de ella

-es que no escucho? La señorita esta acompañada y no quiere bailar con ud!- Candy escucho aliviada la voz de Terry, y corrió a su lado.

-Terry estaba por entrar al salón- al acercarse a el sintió un ligero olor a licor, tomo a Terry del brazo y trato de llevarlo adentro, pero el se quedo parado mirando fijamente al hombre con el que había encontrado a Candy.

-disculpe, señorita Andley- dijo el hombre devolviéndole la amenazante mirada a Terry luego volteo a ver a Candy – tal vez en otra ocasión?-

-ni ahora ni nunca! Entendido? No se le acerque!- contesto Terry furioso

-Terry! Entremos al salón por favor! No hagas una escena!- Candy volvió a jalarlo del brazo, el estuvo a punto de seguirla cuando el hombre le contesto.

-Creo que esa decisión la tomara la dama- lo miro con desprecio –ud no es nadie para contestar por ella-

-claro que si! Ella vino conmigo y es mi deber cuidarla de tipos como ud!-

-tipos como yo? ja! y quien lo dice! Creo que los Andley deberían seleccionar con más cuidado a las amistades de su hija-dijo burlonamente –si yo fuera el señor Andley no dejaría que mi hija frecuentara a un bastardo!- apenas había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando Terry lo tiro al suelo de un golpe

-te arrepentirás infeliz!- Terry se abalanzo sobre el y siguió golpeándolo, al principio el hombre intento defenderse pero pronto fue evidente que no era contrincante para Terry, quien lo golpeaba furioso sin darle oportunidad de devolver los golpes, el hombre se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo y trataba en vano de cubrirse la cara de los golpes.

-Basta! Terry por favor déjalo!- Candy rogaba pero Terry no escuchaba –lo vas a matar!- quería acercarse pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Terry, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, al darse cuenta que Terry no tenía intenciones de detenerse se acerco lentamente –Terry! Por favor!- toco su hombro y trato de llamar su atención. Terry al sentir el toque sobre su hombro giro a verla aun furioso, porque no lo dejaba darle su merecido a ese tipejo? Al ver la cara llena de rabia de Terry, Candy se llevo la mano a la boca y retrocedió asustada, esto termino de hacer reaccionar al inglés jamás fue su intención asustar a Candy, se alejo del hombre, su cuerpo aun temblaba por la rabia, trato de acercarse a Candy.

-pecosa, no te asustes, ya deje en paz a ese tipo está bien?- no se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos y la camisa manchados de sangre, Candy lo miro horrorizada, se meterían en problemas? En ese momento parte de la tripulación del barco caminaba hacia ellos, vieron al hombre tirado en el suelo y a Terry cubierto de sangre, de inmediato se dirigieron a Terry, Candy se interpuso entre ellos.

-esperen! El no hizo nada malo! Solo me estaba defendiendo, luego ese hombre lo insulto y comenzaron a liarse a golpes- dijo llorando.

-esta bien señorita tranquilícese, no dudaremos de su palabra, supongo que llevaremos al caballero a su camarote, usted esta bien?-

-si, nos iremos a nuestro camarote ahora mismo-

-buenas noches-

Candy comenzó a caminar y Terry la siguió.

-gracias por defenderme pecosa-

-si, no hay problema- dijo mientas caminaba

-espera, podemos hablar un momento?-

-es tarde, mejor mañana si?-

-vamos pecosa, será solo un momento-

-de acuerdo- giro para quedar frente a frente, -de que quieres hablar?-

-pues, primero quiero disculparme, no tendrías porque haber presenciado lo que paso hace un rato, se que te asuste, perdóname-

-Terry, nunca te había visto tan enojado, de verdad me asustaste, porque te ensañaste tanto con ese hombre? No es la primera vez que te llaman…bueno, que usan esa palabra para referirse a ti-

-lo se, perdí la cabeza completamente y no fue como me llamo, fue lo que dijo - mientras iba hablando bajaba la voz –el insinuó que yo no era digno de ti-

-eso fue lo que te molesto tanto?-

-Candy, toda mi vida escuche que no merecía lo que tenia, que por ser un bastardo no tenia derecho al título ni a la fortuna de mi padre ni a todos los beneficios de la nobleza, y no me importaba esas cosas no son importantes para mí, por eso decidí irme de Inglaterra, en América nadie sabría quien era yo, ni hijo de quien era o por lo menos eso pensé, pero tratándose de ti, no soportaría que tu familia te aleje de mi porque no me consideran digno de ti, por ser un "bastardo", a ti no Candy no podría perderte a ti por eso-

-Terry conoces a mi familia a Albert no le importan esas cosas y lo sabes!-

-y que tal a tu tía abuela? A la madre de Eliza, y todo el resto de los Andley?-

-la tía abuela ha cambiado, y la opinión de los demás no me importa! Y sabes que Albert es la cabeza de la familia así que si el no se opone nadie podría impedirme verte-

-Albert podría tener otras razones para oponerse- dijo en voz baja

-que se supone que quieres decir? A que razones te refieres?-

-pues, tu sabes, con Albert enamorado de ti…-

-no puedo creer lo que escucho Terrence! Si yo te eligiera a ti Albert jamás se aprovecharía de su posición para evitar que te frecuente y lo sabes! Suenas como si no lo conocieras!-

-no lo se Candy, yo en su lugar…-

-pues tu no eres el!- esas últimas palabras le cayeron a Terry como un balde de agua fría, los celos volvieron a apoderarse de el, la tomo de los brazos posesivamente y la acerco a el, cuando sus rostros estaban muy cerca ella volvió a sentir el olor a licor esta vez mas fuerte.

-porque lo defiendes tanto? Es que acaso ya elegiste y lo prefieres a el?-

-cuando has tomado Terry? Hueles a licor!-

-no estas contestando mi pregunta-

-pues no pienso darle explicaciones a un borracho!-intento alejarse pero Terry volvió a atraerla hacia el

-lo has elegido a el?- pregunto esta vez suavizando la voz –contéstame por favor-

-No Terry, aun no he elegido- el soltó sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza

-gracias pecosa- hundió el rostro en su cabello, ella se dio cuenta de que el estaba llorando –no puedo perderte a ti también, no ahora no puedo hacer esto solo, no me vuelvas a dejar- al principio intento que su voz sonara normal pero luego se rindió, necesitaba sacarse todo eso del pecho –no se que hubiera hecho si no venias conmigo-se le quebró la voz al decirlo –te necesito tanto-

-Terry no iba a dejar que pases por esto solo y sabes que pase lo que pase siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-porque eres tan buena conmigo? Se que no después de todo lo que paso no me lo merezco, yo…-

-shh- Candy puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Terry –ni lo menciones, ahora entremos para que puedas dormir si? Y tratare de encontrar algo para el dolor de cabeza que tendrás mañana-

-gracias pecosa pero estaré bien, no tome tanto-soltó el abrazo y comenzaba a caminar

-ah no? y porque hueles como si hubieras tomado media botella de whisky-pregunto Candy

-porque fueron dos tercios de botella- dijo el volviendo a sonreír

-Terry! Eres imposible!-

-lo se, pecosa- contesto mientras entraban al camarote –podrías quedarte un momento conmigo? Se que es tarde pero, por mi culpa no pudimos gozar de nuestra última noche en el barco, sería mucho pedir que bailaras conmigo?-

-pero no hay música-

-no sería la primera vez que bailamos sin música- la miro coqueto –por favor?-

-está bien, solo espero que no vayas a pisarme por culpa te tus dos tercios de botella de whisky-

El se puso en frente de ella e hizo una venia, ella respondió a la venia y en seguida el la tomo de la mano, la acerco a el y puso su otra mano en su cintura y ella coloco su mano libre el hombro de él, comenzaron a bailar al compas de la música en su cabeza, ella se dejo guiar y estuvieron dando vueltas por la salita por unos diez minutos. Candy incluso comenzaba a encontrarlo divertido levanto el rostro para mirar a Terry y pudo ver que el sonreía también

-esto es divertido- dijo Candy

-pecosa tome casi una botella de whisky, mirar al techo sería divertido-

Candy intento darle una mirada de reproche pero no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario –malcriado- dijo entre dientes.

-te escuche mona pecas-

-Terry! Que no se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!- levanto su mano e intento golpearlo pero sin saber como ahora estaba mirando al techo, Terry había aprovechado que ella soltó su mano de su hombro para empujarla ligeramente con la mano que aun sostenía así que ella había quedado con la espalda reclinada sobre el brazo de el y con el rostro mirando al techo, primero la intención de Terry era solo bromear con Candy, pero la vista que ahora tenía en frente era algo que no esperaba, el hermoso rostro de Candy con una expresión de sorpresa al encontrarse en esa posición, su largo y blanquísimo cuello extendido hacia atrás, el dije colgando sobre su pecho y gracias a su posición y al escote redondo del vestido también podía ver como se movía el busto de Candy con su respiración que ahora era agitada, soltó la mano de Candy y recorrió con los dedos el cuello de ella, pudo sentir como Candy se estremecía bajo su roce, fue acercando sus labios al cuello de ella y con delicadeza lo beso, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas en parte por el licor y en parte por que nunca había estado en una situación como esa con Candy, fue dándole pequeños besos mientras subía por su cuello, llego a su mentón y finamente a sus labios, la beso con pasión y para sorpresa de el, ella le correspondió sin saber cómo avanzo con ella casi en vilo hacia el sillón que había en la salita y la recostó ahí, el puso una rodilla en el piso y siguió besándola, tomo una de sus manos con la de ella y la llevo por encima de su cabeza, entrelazaron los dedos, el podía sentir la agitada respiración de ella bajo su peso, Terry puso su otra mano en la cintura de ella y trato de atraerla aun mas hacia el, fue subiendo la mano por su costado hasta llegar a la altura de su busto, y comenzó a mover su mano hacia el centro, con los dedos comenzó a acariciar suavemente la piel de Candy que quedaba inmediatamente por encima del vestido, sentía como el los pechos de ella subían y bajaban con su agitada respiración y sin poder resistir la tentación deslizo sus dedos por debajo de la tela del vestido, esto hizo sonar una alarma en la cabeza de la rubia, y en seguida empujo a Terry y se incorporo hasta quedar sentada.

-espera, esto no esta bien!- se paro del sillón. Terry fue tras ella y la abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella

-tranquila pecosa, todo esta bien, fue solo un beso- dijo al tiempo que le daba besitos en el cuello

-Terry detente! Lo digo en serio!- se alejo de el

-Esta bien Candy no te enojes- se puso frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros –te prometo que me comportare, ahora porque no me dices que pasa?-

-no pasa nada Terry! Solo que no me pareció correcto lo que estábamos haciendo-

-solo era un beso Candy, lo siento si me sobrepase, se que no es excusa pero contigo pierdo totalmente la cabeza, jamás haría nada que pudiera ofenderte, lo sabes verdad?- mientras decía esto la condujo de nuevo hasta el sofá y se sentaron

-si lo se, Terry- Candy bajo un poco la guardia – es que nunca había estado en una situación así, y ni siquiera eres mi novio, no sentí que fuera lo correcto- Terry suspiro con alivio (así que el beso de Albert fue relativamente inocente)

-Candy tu sabes que podríamos remediar eso de no ser novios si tu lo quisieras- tomo su mano y la beso mientras la miraba intensamente –si tu quisieras-

-lo se Terry, pero cuando finalmente me decida quiero estar completamente segura entiendes? se que elegir a uno va a significar perder al otro- dijo con tristeza.

-no te pongas triste y nunca me vas a perder-

-aceptarías verme sabiendo que estoy con Albert?- la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, la imagen de su pecosa en brazos de su amigo era algo que no quería ni imaginarse, mucho menos tener que ver se quedo callado sin saber que responder.

-ves a lo que me refiero? Ambos han sido muy importantes en mi vida y no quisiera perder a ninguno de los dos-

-se que será difícil Candy, pero si lo eligieras a el yo aprendería a verte feliz con alguien mas, si el elegante pudo hacerlo yo también podre!-

-que tiene que ver Archie?-

-vamos pecosa, todos sabemos que el estuvo enamorado de ti durante el colegio-

-eso no tiene nada que ver!- dijo comenzando a molestarse otra vez

-esta bien pecosa, no te enojes, bueno por eso espero que me elijas a mi- le dijo con un guiño

-eres incorregible, engreído!-

- y aun así me quieres- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, paso su brazo por sus hombros y se quedo sentado en silencio, ella reclino su cabeza en el hombro de el y poco a poco sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

**Les gusto? Bueno deje al pobre Albert en Chicago trabajando y mientras tanto Terry aprovecho su oportunidad, tendrán unos días mas a solas en Inglaterra antes de que llegue Albert, espero sus comentarios bsos**


	15. cap 15

Cap 15

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse y se fue tiñendo de colores rojizos estaba por amanecer, Candy abrió los ojos aun adormilada, estaba medio sentada, porque no había ido a su habitación? De pronto lo recordó y se incorporo de un salto, se había quedado dormida con Terry!

-shhh pecosa tranquila, amanecerá en pocos instantes, quédate quieta y disfruta el espectáculo- le dijo Terry en voz baja, aun estaban abrazados, durante la noche el se había ido reclinando sobre el brazo del sillón y ella paso de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Terry a apoyarla en su pecho.

-Terry!- contesto ella en un susurro –nos quedamos dormidos! Pasamos la noche juntos!- el sonrio al ver lo alarmada que se encontraba la rubia

-tranquilízate pecosa, obviamente no paso nada, solo roncaste muy fuerte- le dijo mirándola con media sonrisa

-de verdad? Que vergüenza!- dijo hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Terry

-jajaja! No tienes nada de que avergonzarte mi pecosa, solo bromeaba- Candy le dio un manotazo, el tomo la manito que acababa de golpearlo y le dio un suave beso en la palma.

-no me molestaría despertarme así siempre sabes? Ahora, quédate tranquila y veamos el amanecer- Candy se sonrojo por el comentario de Terry e iba a refutar pero al darse cuenta de que el observaba el horizonte fijamente giro el rostro para ver hacia la ventana, era una mañana preciosa, las ligeras nubes estaban teñidas de todos los colores, desde el violeta hasta el naranja, el cielo aun no estaba claro del todo pero ya se podía distinguir unos tímidos rayos de sol en el horizonte.

-es hermoso- dijo ella en un susurro

-porque crees que he estado tratando de que observes esto conmigo desde el colegio?- dijo sonriendo –además es muy romántico- diciendo esto la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza, al poner su mano sobre su hombro pudo sentir que la piel de ella estaba mas fría que la suya

-tienes frio pecosa? Que desconsiderado que he sido iré a traerte tu abrigo-

-no hace falta, no tengo tanto frio- contesto ella

-aun así- se incorporo para quitarse el saco, se lo puso sobre los hombros y volvió a abrazarla –no quisiera que te resfríes-

-gracias Terry-

Se quedaron sentados abrazados hasta después de la salida del sol Candy recordaba aquella noche en Escocia en el castillo de Terry, cuando de no ser por Eliza se hubieran quedado juntos a observar el amanecer, cuando Terry estaba de buen humor disfrutaba tanto de su compañía! El por su lado no podía creer su suerte, la observaba en silencio, que hermosa era! No podía creer que estuvieran abrazados en el sofá, tan cómodos, ese era su mayor deseo hecho realidad, estar al lado de su pecosa disfrutando uno del otro, sin tener que preocuparse por nada, pero pronto la magia se rompería, desembarcarían en unas horas, Dorothy no tardaría en salir de su habitación y tendrían que empacar y luego al llegar al Londres tendría que hablar con su padre, Terry se tenso ante la perspectiva de los días que le esperaban, tendría que ver de nuevo a la señora cara de cerdo y a sus odiosos hijos, escucharlos nuevamente decir como el no se merecía ser un Granchester y a su padre probablemente diciéndole que le cedería el ducado a alguno de sus otros hijos. Candy noto el cambio en la expresión de Terry, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un ligero beso.

-todo bien engreído?- el sonrió al escucharla llamarlo así, poco a poco las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como lo eran antes, y con suerte después de pasar este trago amargo ellos estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas, tenia unos días de ventaja sobre Albert y no podía echarlos a perder con su mal humor, (no puedes arruinarlo esta vez Terry! Pensó)

-mejor que bien princesa Julieta- con delicadeza se incorporo –nos cambiamos para el desayuno? Es temprano y no habrá mucha gente, y así tendremos tiempo de pasear por la cubierta antes de tener que empacar-

-claro que si príncipe Romeo- contesto ella siguiéndole el juego, cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones y al cabo de unos momentos se encontraban de nuevo en la salita.

-cada día te ves mas hermosa- dijo el mirándola con devoción

- y tu te pones cada día mas galante- le contesto ella con una sonrisa. Se tomaron del brazo y caminaron hacia el comedor. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada.

-Iré a traerte algo de beber, quieres jugo preciosa?- pregunto Terry

-si gracias-

Terry se alejo y Candy se quedo esperando en la mesa, observándolo mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de la pelea del día anterior ahora realmente estaba disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con Terry, y los viejos sentimientos estaban resurgiendo con más fuerza, pasar esos días juntos los estaba acercando mucho y pasarían aun mas tiempo juntos en Inglaterra, aunque una vez que llegaran a Londres el buen humor de Terry probablemente se desvanecería, y no era para menos, le esperaban momentos muy difíciles, necesitaría de todo su apoyo, y el de Albert, se sintió culpable al recordar su última conversación con el rubio, le había prometido no enamorarse de Terry pero era muy difícil ser indiferente ante las atenciones de Terry, por otro lado estaba segura que una vez que Albert llegara haría lo posible por compensar el tiempo perdido e intentar inclinar la balanza a su favor, se quedo pensativa, realmente sería capaz de renunciar a uno de los dos? El sonido de pasos que se acercaban la saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo sonriente hacia donde venían los pasos pensando que seria Terry pero era Mark, el hombre con el que converso la converso la noche anterior y con el que Terry se había liado a golpes, tenía la nariz muy hinchada y un ojo morado, Candy se sintió culpable al verlo tan maltrecho.

-señorita Andley, veo que ahora está sola-

-no estoy sola Terrence regresara en un momento, y no quiero sonar grosera pero voy a pedirle que se retire no quisiera un lio como el de anoche-

-no habrá lio en esta ocasión señorita se lo prometo, y no demorare solo quería disculparme con usted por lo de anoche-

-acepto sus disculpas-

-y si usted cambiara de opinión acerca del joven Grandchester estaría encantado de brindarle mi amistad y…-

-tu no entiendes el mensaje verdad?- la voz de Terry interrumpió al hombre

-hablando del diablo-

-que pasa, no fue suficiente con lo de anoche que vienes a molestar a la dama de nuevo?- pregunto Terry

-no vine a molestarla si no a disculparme-

-bueno ya te disculpaste ahora lárgate!-

-y si no lo hago que-

-Caballeros por favor!- intervino Candy –Mark ya acepte sus disculpas y usted me prometió que no habría otro espectáculo-

-esta bien mi lady, disculpe si la incomode- luego miro a Terry –esto no se quedara así- sin decir mas el hombre se alejo.

Terry se sentó a la mesa con Candy

-no me gusta ese hombre- dijo Terry

-lo sé, hay algo muy extraño acerca de él, no sé qué es lo que tiene contra ti – extendió su mano a través de la mesa y tomo la de Terry –pero hoy desembarcamos y nunca más lo tendremos que ver-

-es cierto pecosa, bueno, desayunemos para poder regresar a empacar-

Comieron y luego se dirigieron a su camarote, cuando regresaron Dorothy había empacado la mayoría de las cosas de Candy y Terry no había empacado casi nada ya que tenia montones de ropa en el castillo. Gracias a Dorothy les sobro un poco de tiempo para pasear por la cubierta, ya podían divisar el puerto a lo lejos.

-Londres! Cuantos recuerdos!- exclamo Candy

-lo se pecosa, después de que deje Londres no pensé que fuera a regresar en mucho tiempo, y menos contigo-

Se quedaron en la cubierta hasta que llegaron al puerto, luego fueron a su camarote para recoger sus maletas y desembarcar, al llegar a tierra había dos autos esperándolos uno con el emblema de los Grandchester y otro con el emblema de los Andley.

-rayos! Olvide que Albert iba a mandar un auto para llevarme a la casa de Londres!- dijo Candy

-pero pecosa, te quedaras en el castillo verdad? Eres mi invitada y no me importa lo que diga el duque o la señora cara de cerdo, no permitiré que te quedes sola en una casa que no conoces en una ciudad que no conoces!-

-hey viví en Londres mientras estaba en el colegio recuerdas?-

-pero casi no saliste del colegio-

-recuerdo que tuve que salir por tu culpa!- dijo Candy riendo

-es cierto, y no dejare que vuelvas a pasear por Londres sola, vamos pecosa por favor, te quedaras en el castillo?-

-no lo se, Albert ya mando a preparar la mansión y me daría mucha lástima haber hecho trabajar a todos por gusto- dijo ella

-por favor pecosa-

-esta bien, solo hasta que Albert llegue-

Terry sonrió pero luego se dio cuenta que eso significaba que una vez que Albert llegara el y Candy estarían solos en la mansión, trato de quitar la idea de su cabeza.

-vamos pecosa? Le puedes decir a tu chofer que no lo necesitaras hasta que llegue Albert-

-eh si, pero quisiera ir un momento a la casa, Albert prometió escribirme a esa dirección y debe haber una carta suya esperándome-

-esta bien. Pasemos primero por la casa d tu familia y luego iremos al castillo, te importa su usamos tu auto? Así le diré al chofer que te regrese a la casa y le diga a los sirvientes que preparen una habitación para ti- (mi auto? Que extraño que se escucha pensó Candy, bueno no es mío es de Albert, todo lo que ella tenia ahora era gracias a Albert, nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y como le estaba pagando? Haciéndolo sufrir, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de ser el objeto de atención de Albert Andley y ahí estaba ella dudando que hacer, definitivamente no se merecía a Albert)

-pecosa?-

-eh? Si vamos- Terry pensó en preguntarle en que estaba pensando pero temió la respuesta, en cambio sugirió que Dorothy se adelantara al castillo con su chofer así las cosas de Candy estarían listas cuando ellos llegaran, se subieron al auto de los Andley y se dirigieron a la villa de la familia en Londres. Una vez que llegaron Candy bajo del auto, le pidió a Terry que la esperara un momento pues no se demoraría, lo único que tenia que hacer allí era recoger la carta de Albert, los sirvientes estaban esperándola afuera de la casa, que diferentes eran las cosas ahora! No pudo evitar recordar la vez que Annie llegaba a Londres, que todos sus primos fueron invitados a esa casa y ella no, y como la tía abuela había comprado regalos para todos menos para ella, que diferentes eran las cosas ahora, había media docena de sirvientes esperando por ella en la puerta, habían mandado un auto a recogerla, todo gracias a Albert, si no fuera por su apoyo el resto de la familia nunca la hubiera aceptado, se acerco a saludar a los sirvientes, estos acostumbrados a los malos tratos de Eliza y a la estricta señora Elroy se sorprendieron de que la heredera fuera tan amable con ellos, les explico que no se alojaría en la casa hasta que llegara el señor William, les agradeció por sus molestias y pregunto si había alguna carta para ella.

-esta carta llego ayer señorita- dijo el ama de llaves extendiéndole un sobre.

-gracias- tomo el sobre, lo metió a su bolso y regreso al auto, se moría de ganas de leer la carta en ese momento pero no le pareció muy prudente con Terry esperando, ya podría leerla apenas tuviera un momento a solas. Regreso al auto Terry se sorprendió de verla de vuelta tan rápido.

-tan rápido pecas?-

-bueno si, solo recogí la correspondencia y dije a los sirvientes que no los necesitaría por un par de días-

-y que dice la carta de Albert-

-aun no la he leído, lo hare después-

Terry al parecer quedo satisfecho con la respuesta, ambos se sentaron en el asiento trasero del auto y Candy le pidió al chofer que los llevara al castillo de los Grandchester. Ambos estaban en silencio, Candy quería decir algo para aliviar un poco el animo de Terry pero no se le ocurría que decir por su lado Terry temía entrar en el castillo y tener que soportar los insultos de la duquesa otra vez, no quería ser humillado frente a Candy, tal vez no fue tan buena idea que ella lo acompañara la primera vez que entraba al castillo el auto se estaciono a la entrada del castillo, Terry bajo primero y ayudo a Candy a bajar, ella le sonrió para tratar de darle animo, el le devolvió una débil sonrisa y después ambos entraron en el castillo.

-vaya así que por fin te dignas a aparecerte!- se escucho la voz de la duquesa

-señora, también me alegro de volver a verla- dijo Terry con sarcasmo

-veo que sigues tan insolente como siempre! Y como no! si te fuiste a América para ser actor, quien sabe que tipo de amistades tendrás! –

-su opinión sobre mis amistades me tiene sin cuidado señora ahora con permiso vine a ver a mi padre no a usted-

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con Candy caminando detrás de él, luego camino por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su padre, cuando llego se quedo mirando la puerta dudando si entrar o no.

-entra Terry yo te esperare aquí- dijo finalmente Candy

-no, quiero que entres conmigo-

-pero Terry, la conversación con tu padre es un asunto familiar, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí-

-por favor pecosa, tenerte allí me ayudara a permanecer calmado-

-esta bien-

La tomo de la mano y ambos entraron el la habitación, era muy amplia, con una pequeña salita, grandes ventanales y una cama con dosel enorme, en la cama yacía el duque, Terry se sorprendió al ver a su padre, parecía haber envejecido muchísimo en los últimos años había perdido peso, y se veía muy débil, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, cuando paso la impresión inicial Terry se acerco lentamente hacia la cama.

-padre?-

El duque abrió los ojos y al ver a Terry sonrió.

-hijo viniste, que alegría que hayas vuelto a casa- de pronto el duque reparo en Candy, que había estado medio oculta detrás de Terry, pudo ver que estaban tomados de la mano –pero, es posible? Señorita Andley?-

-eh si duque veo que me recuerda-

-como podría olvidarla, encontrar a alguien tan voluntariosa como usted no es algo de todos los días- dijo sonriendo –me alegro mucho de saber que vino con mi hijo-

-padre de que querías hablar conmigo? Y porque en tu carta no mencionabas que estabas tan enfermo?- pregunto Terry en tono de reproche

-pues, quería que vengas porque así lo deseabas y no movido por la culpa-

-bueno mama me dijo que estabas enfermo-dijo en tono frio

-lo sospechaba, de todas maneras me alegra que estés aquí hijo, tu madre probablemente también te dijo esto pero, los doctores no creen que me recupere, creen que solo me quedan un par de meses, y yo- hizo una pausa, se podía ver la tristeza en el rostro del duque –quería reparar mis errores, quería saber que me perdonabas antes de morir-

-es fácil pedir perdón en el lecho de muerte- contesto Terry –sabes que por humanidad no podre decir que no, así que si eso era todo, creo que me retiro-

-espera hijo, déjame explicarte-Terry volteo a verlo sin quedar del todo convencido –escúchame si después de eso te quieres ir ya no te detendré-

-esta bien- volvió a acercarse a la cama de su padre, ayudo a Candy a sentarse en una silla y luego se sentó el –soy todo oídos- dijo con sarcasmo

El duque suspiro, no era precisamente lo que había esperado, pero por lo menos su hijo estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, comenzó a explicarle como conoció a su madre y que los días que paso junto a ella en América habían sido los mejores de su vida, también le conto como un día habían llegado los hombres del duque a entregarle al entonces joven Richard una carta de parte de su padre, en la que le decía que a menos que regresara a Inglaterra a tomar su puesto, tomaría represalias contra su joven esposa e hijo, Richard no había tenido otra alternativa que obedecer a su padre, pues sabia que era muy probable que cumpliera su amenaza, después muchas discusiones con su padre había logrado que se le permitiera criar a Terry en el castillo, pues este era un punto que no estaba dispuesto a negociar Terry era su primogénito y por lo tanto el próximo duque de Grandchester, cuando regreso a América quiso explicarle todo a la madre de Terry, pero ella dolida por el abandono de Richard no quiso escucharlo, por lo que el duque tomo a Terry y lo alejo de su madre, al regresar a Inglaterra hablo con su padre de lo sucedido, el entonces duque le dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta y al poco tiempo le presento a la futura duquesa, el aun herido por la reacción de Eleanor se caso con la mujer que su padre había elegido para el, pero al ver como la duquesa trataba a su primogénito decidió que lo mejor seria enviarlo al internado, para que no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo cerca de la duquesa, a pesar de que Richard le había ordenado a la duquesa que no revelara el origen de Terry, esta hizo caso omiso y se lo recordaba al niño cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

-ahora se que fue un terrible error- dijo el duque –yo debí luchar por mi amor por Eleanor, jamás debí haber aceptado casarme con esa bruja, y no debí permitir que te tratara así, pero fui un cobarde y nunca pude enfrentarme a mi padre, cuando tu te escapaste del colegio me recordaste tanto a mi! Y primero pensé en obligarte a regresar a Inglaterra pero luego de hablar con esta señorita decidi dejar que persiguieras tu sueño-

-hablaste con Candy?-

-no lo sabías? después de que huiste del colegio, fui a la oficina de la madre superiora para pedir explicaciones sobre tu paradero, ellos no tenían mucho que decirme y esta señorita me obligo a escucharla y me informo que te habías ido a América para intentar se actor-

-no sabía que habías hablado con mi padre pecas-

-creo que no hubo ocasión para contártelo- respondió Candy con timidez, no estaba segura de si debía estar ahí, la conversación entre el duque y Terry era un asunto de padre e hijo

-pero bueno- continuo el duque- suficiente charla sobre el pasado, hablemos sobre el presente hijo, recibí tu carta diciendo que habías roto tu compromiso con esa chica americana, cual era su nombre?-

-Susana-

-ella misma, tengo que aceptar que me sorprendí mucho después de cuanto defendiste tu compromiso con ella- una sombra cruzo por el rostro de Candy, Terry había peleado por su relación con Susana y a ella simplemente la había dejado ir, el duque pareció no darse cuenta y continuo –pero ahora que te veo con la señorita Andley, creo que nadie en la corte tendrá ninguna objeción para que tu tomes tu lugar como futuro duque de Grandchester-

-que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?- pregunto Candy

-bueno usted debe saber esto mejor que yo, la familia Andley tiene sus orígenes en Escocia, y a pesar de que la mayoría de su familia reside ahora en América aun es uno de los clanes mas respetados, y como le dije a mi hijo en mis cartas estoy seguro que nadie tendrá ninguna objeción a que el tome su puesto con tan adorable dama a su lado, tomaste la decisión correcta hijo– dijo el duque sonriendo

Candy volteo a mirar a Terry confundida, era por eso que Terry había regresado a buscarla? Porque con ella a su lado podría tomar su puesto sin problemas a diferencia de lo que hubiera pasado con Susana? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada hacia el vacio

-padre el que yo este aquí no significa que aceptare el cargo, solo vine porque tu decías que querías conversar conmigo y arreglar nuestras diferencias así que vamos por partes- dijo Terry secamente

-esta bien hijo, como gustes, pero creo que ya podremos conversar mañana, es tarde y ustedes deben estar muy cansados, tengo entendido que se quedara en la mansión señorita Andley?-

-si- contesto la rubia, tratando de que su voz sonara en el tono mas normal posible –y mi nombre es Candice señor-

-espero que se sienta como en su casa, buenas noches Candice-

-buenas noches duque- hizo una pequeña venia y camino hacia la salida sin esperar a Terry, se sentía traicionada quería llorar pero no pensaba dar un espectáculo en frente de todos y menos frente a Terry, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y dio pasos rápidos por el pasillo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde estaba la habitación de huéspedes así que se vio obligada a esperar a Terry, el salió al pasillo a los pocos segundos, busco con la mirada a Candy y la vio parada en el pasillo, las lagrimas de ella no habían pasado desapercibidas para el pero pensó que se debían a la mención de Susana.

-no se donde es la habitación en la que dormiré- dijo Candy en tono seco

-vamos pecosa te llevare a tu habitación- Terry le ofreció su brazo para caminar pero ella lo ignoro Terry pensó que Candy estaba celosa y sonrió divertido, llegaron a la habitación de Candy y Terry quiso acercarse para darle un beso de buenas noches pero ella alejo el rostro.

-todo bien pecosa?-

-si fantástico- contesto ella con sarcasmo

-quieres hablar?-

-no, es tarde ya hablaremos mañana- contesto ella con sequedad. Terry seguía pensando que ella estaba celosa así que no le dio mucha importancia –buenas noches- le dijo ella

-buenas noches Candy- contesto el –luego se sintió culpable –Candy, sabes que te quiero verdad?-

-si claro- contesto ella dando un portazo. Terry se sorprendió por la reacción de Candy, hablaría con ella al dia siguiente, se retiro a su habitación también cansado, ahora su cuerpo resentía el haber dormido en un sillón la noche anterior.

Candy en su habitación comenzó a llorar apenas cerró la puerta, se sentía tonta por creer que Terry había regresado por amor a ella sin ningún otro interés, recargo la espalda contra la puerta mientras las amargas lagrimas rodaban sobre su rostro, Terry ni siquiera había intentado negar lo que su padre había dicho, se sentía traicionada, como le gustaría que Albert estuviera allí para consolarla, el siempre sabia como hacerla sentir mejor, de pronto lo recordó la carta de Albert! No la había leído! Comenzó a buscar su bolso, finalmente lo encontró y saco el sobre, y lo abrió con rapidez.

_Princesa:_

_Espero que hayas llegado bien a Londres, todo es como lo recuerdas? Te prometo que cuando llegue saldremos a pasear una tarde, se que no saliste mucho del colegio así que te debo una cita, te gusto la mansión de Londres? No es tan grande como la de Chicago y es una construcción mucho mas antigua pero creo que será suficiente para nosotros dos no lo crees? Yo he estado trabajando muchísimo, quiero viajar tan pronto como sea posible así que estuve trabajando día y noche, me da lástima por George pero le hice prometer que después de esto tomara vacaciones, tal vez incluso vaya conmigo a Londres sabes? La tía abuela me pregunta mucho por ti, no me perdona que te haya dejado viajar sola me he cansado de explicarle que Dorothy esta contigo pero te imaginaras su respuesta "no es apropiado que una Andley viaje sola sin compañía de un familiar" _Candy casi podía escuchar la voz de su tía regañando a Albert y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Albert pensó, incluso con tus cartas siempre sabes hacerme sonreír, _así que ella decidió que viajara a Londres también, Annie y Archie decidieron ir también, para que Annie conozca a ese lado de la familia, como supondrás el Mauritania no regresara a Nueva York por una semana mas, y todos tiene comprados sus boletos, todos menos yo _Albert! Tendré que esperar aun mas para verte? Pensó angustiada _yo he comprado uno en un barco un poco mas pequeño así que llegare antes de lo planeado pensaste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente princesa? Obviamente no es un barco tan lujoso y la tía esta horrorizada pero creo que sobreviviré, todo sea por verte pronto mi princesa, y si mis cálculos son correctos llegare a Londres cuatro días después de tu llegada puedes hablar con los sirvientes para que un auto vaya a recogerme? Llegare a las 2 de la tarde, hasta entonces preciosa_

_Te quiere_

_Albert_

Candy termino de leer la carta ya totalmente calmada, Albert llegaría a Londres cuatro días después, y el dia ya casi había terminado así que prácticamente eran tres! La noticia le alegro de sobremanera, cuanto había extrañado a Albert! Mas tranquila con las noticias decidió irse a dormir, la verdad aun no era tan tarde pero estaba cansada, además estaba en una casa extraña, tal vez debió haberse quedado en la mansión tampoco conocía esa casa pero el hecho de saber que era de Albert la hubiera ayudado a sentirse mas cómoda, se puso su pijama y se echo en la cama tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido mas temprano, poco a poco se fue adormeciendo y finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de mucho mejor humor si no contaba el día de hoy faltaban dos días para la llegada de Albert, Dorothy entro a su habitación para ayudarla a alistarse, y luego bajaron juntas al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba servida, Terry se puso de pie al ver que Candy entraba y la ayudo a sentarse en su silla, se dio cuenta que el mal humor de la pecosa había desaparecido, y esto lo tranquilizo se sentó al lado de Candy y Dorothy se excuso y se dirigió a la cocina, sentados frente a ellos estaban los medios hermanos de Terry y a la cabecera de la mesa, la duquesa que miraba a Candy como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella se removió en la silla, la mirada de la duquesa sobre ella la ponía incomoda, definitivamente debió haberse quedado en casa de los Andley, por más que trataba de ignorar el hecho de que la miraban fijamente no podía y por lo tanto le seria muy difícil comer. Dio los buenos días antes de sentarse y luego se quedo mirando su plato.

-no vas a decirnos quien es tu invitada Terrence?- pregunto la duquesa en tono poco amable

-bueno- contesto mirando a su madrastra con furia –ella es la señorita Candice White - hizo una pausa- Candy esta señora es-

-la duquesa de Granchester- interrumpió la dama.

-es un honor señora- dijo Candy tratando de sonar amable, por toda respuesta obtuvo una mirada de pies a cabeza por parte de la duquesa (que señora tan detestable! Pensó Candy)

- así que vienes acompañando a Terrence, y supongo que tu familia en América te dejo viajar sola porque están encantados de la posibilidad de emparentar con la nobleza-dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. (esto es demasiado quien se cree esta señora? Pensó la rubia, respira profundo Candy cuenta hasta diez uno dos…)

-claro que no, señora, no viaje sola, mi dama de compañía vino conmigo y además mi familia llegara en unos días, yo no tengo ningún interés en "emparentar con la nobleza"- contesto ella molesta

-por favor! No te creo ni una palabra, todas las americanas son iguales! Oportunistas y cazafortunas, o me vas a decir que no te interesa la fortuna de Terrence? es obvio por los harapos que llevas puestos que te haría bien un poco de dinero, seguro tu familia vendrá para asegurarse de que tu y este bastardo "cierren el trato".

-no le permito que hable así de mi familia- contesto Candy exaltada –y no necesito dinero, ni de Terry ni de nadie! Que lastima que no le gusten mis "harapos" pues a mi me encantan! Y su hijastro tiene un nombre es Terrence así que no tiene que referirse a el con esa palabra horrible! Lo dice como si fuera culpa suya que sus padres hubieran tenido problemas y si hay alguien a quien culpar es al duque!- cuando termino de decir esto se levanto de la silla, Terry la miraba divertido, nunca la había visto tan molesta, se veía hermosa! Nunca pensó que su pecosa fuera capaz de contestarle así a su madrastra.

-mocosa insolente! Te iras de esta casa ahora mismo!-

-por su puesto que me voy! Me iré a la mansión de mi familia y así no tendré que aguantarla!-

Candy se giro para salir, hora de intervenir pensó Terry.

-Candy, espera no te vayas-

-lo siento Terry, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a que me insulten, podrías llevarme a la casa de los Andley? Pensándolo bien, olvídalo, pediré un coche iré a buscar a Dorothy- diciendo esto salió de la habitación, Terry estaba por seguirla cuando la duquesa volvió a hablar.

-Andley dijo?-

-si, creo que omití ese pequeño detalle, el nombre completo de Candy es Candice White Andley- dijo Terry.

Al escuchar el nombre la duquesa palideció, no podía tener tan mala suerte, acaba de insultar a un miembro de una importante familia escocesa, la había echado de su casa! Si eso se llegara a saber…

-Terrence espera, no sabia que tu acompañante-

-veo que no ha cambiado nada, señora, supongo que ahora que sabe de que familia proviene Candy reconsidero todo lo que le acaba de decir-

-si, yo quisiera hablar con ella, la esperare en la biblioteca-dijo la duquesa entre dientes, tendría acaso que disculparse? No, simplemente le diría a la muchacha que podía quedarse en la casa, no había necesidad de humillarse. Terry salió del comedor y subió las escaleras para ir a buscar a Candy, al llegar a su habitación toco levemente la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar y fue Dorothy quien le abrió y lo dejo pasar, al entrar a la habitación vio a Candy metiendo sus vestidos rápidamente en su maleta murmurando.

-quien se cree esa señora, que viaje sola para "cerrar el trato"? seguramente así es como ella termino casándose con el duque! Y llamar a harapos a mis vestidos! A mi me gustan! Para que un vestido sea bonito no tiene que tener 20 kilos de pedrería encima! Llamarme casafortunas! La tía hubiera tenido un ataque si la hubiera escuchado!- cuando termino de decir esto arrojo su cepillo de cabello contra la cama, se sentó y pudo sentir como lagrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas, no se había percatado de la presencia de Terry hasta que sintió que el se sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba.

-no llores pecosa, no vale la pena-

-es que no escuchaste todas las cosas horribles que esa bruja dijo sobre mi?-

-lo se, pecas yo estaba ahí, pero no dejes que te afecten- dijo secando las lagrimas de Candy con su mano

-ella dijo que yo era una interesada, que vine contigo por tu fortuna, yo no necesito el dinero de nadie yo trabajo y…-

-y tu familia es la más rica de América- completo el

-Terry sabes que a mi no me importa el dinero, y no es mi familia, bueno si, pero el dinero es de Albert , de Archie, no es mío-

-pecosa, no tienes que explicarme nada, y se que esto es lo ultimo que quieres escuchar pero, la duquesa quiere hablar contigo-

-para seguir insultándome? Que ya no tuvo suficiente?-

-Candy creo que quiere disculparse- dijo el sonriendo

-como así? Hace dos minutos estaba botándome de su casa y acusándome de casa fortunas!-

-pues es porque no sabía quién eres tu- dijo el volviendo a sonreír misterioso

-como que no sabía quién era yo, si nos acababas de presentar! Terry explícame que sucede me estas haciendo perder la paciencia!- dijo ella exasperada

-pues, cuando me pediste que te lleve a tu casa ella escucho tu apellido, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer- contesto el con aire de autosuficiencia –ahora como no quiere meterse en escándalos, así que ahora tendrá que enmendar su error-

-que tiene que ver mi apellido?-

-Candy, pequeña pecosa, creí que sabrías mas sobre la historia de tu propia familia, sabes que los Andley son de origen escocés verdad?-

-obvio! –

-bueno, son un clan muy antiguo en Escocia, incluso tienen un titulo que ya no utilizan, hace muchísimo tiempo estaban emparentados con la realeza inglesa, y si no me equivoco el portador de ese titulo debe ser tu tía abuela o Albert-

-titulo que titulo?-

-ajajaja! Realmente no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando? Tu tía debe estar realmente orgullosa, pensé que como heredera tendrías que aprender la historia de tu familia- dijo aun riendo

-no te burles Terry! Y si estudie la genealogía de mi familia- Candy recordó los primeros días que se había mudado a la mansión Andley y como la tía abuela le había dado montones de libros, pero lo único que ella hizo fue buscar a Anthony en el árbol genealógico –pero no le preste mucha atención-

-bueno te refrescare la memoria, tu familia solía tener el titulo del ducado de Rothesay- Candy lo seguía mirando sin entender nada.

-veo que tampoco prestaste atención a las clases de historia en el colegio, fue el primer ducado que se otorgo en Escocia y a menudo quien ostentaba el titulo asumía el trono cuando había discontinuidad en la línea de sucesión, y por esta razón el titulo desaparece y aparece a lo largo de la historia, finalmente recayó en tu familia, pero con la línea principal del clan ahora en América pues cayó en desuso-

-ya veo- dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida –así que ahora que tu madrastra sabe que mi apellido es "importante" ya no cree que ando detrás de tu fortuna-hubo una pausa –pues no me importa, me trato muy mal y pienso irme de su precioso castillo en este momento!- dijo ella volviendo a subir la voz

-te entiendo pecosa, y si de verdad quieres irte no te detendré, es solo que ver a la duquesa pidiendo disculpas es algo que nunca he visto-

-bueno, tal vez no sea algo tan malo ir a hablar con ella verdad- dijo ella con un guiño –pero después de hablar con ella quisiera conversar contigo-dijo volviendo a poner tono serio

-esta bien, pecosa ahora bajamos?-

**Hola chicas, yo se que dije lunes y es miércoles lo siento mucho! Pero la verdad se me fue totalmente la inspiración! Estuve escribiendo dos o tres párrafos al dia y no se me ocurria nada mas! Como ya les dije ya se con quien se va a quedar Candy, pero no sabia muy bien como llegar hasta ese punto, bueno, Albert llegara antes de lo previsto y llega con la mitad d la familia! Espero sus reviews **

**HorusSet: espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores**

**MissAndrew: trataremos de balancear un poco las cosas, Albert también merece su oportunidad cierto?**

**Galaxylam84: estoy deacuerdo contigo Albert es lindísimo! Me encanta, jiji x eso lo lleve a Inglaterra antes de lo previsto**

**Themis: como siempre me encanta leer tu review, espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo**

**Disculpen si no las nombro una por una pero ando super ocupada y ahora mismo estoy cocinando como cuatro cosas a la vez, así que antes de que se me queme algo, subiré el capitulo, besos para todas**


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Bajaron juntos las escaleras hasta la biblioteca, Terry venia pensando de que querría hablarle la pecosa? El tono de voz que había usado lo había preocupado un poco, seguiría molesta por lo que su padre menciono a Susana? Llegaron a la biblioteca y Terry abrió la puerta para dejar a Candy pasar, adentro esperaba la duquesa con una expresión seria.

-deseaba verme señora?- pregunto Candy

-si, he decidido que puedes quedarte en el castillo-

-ya veo, alguna otra razón por la que me haya llamado aquí?-

-no, eso es todo, si deseas puedes retirarte a tu habitación- el tono despectivo que usaba la duquesa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no solo esta señora no pensaba disculparse si no que por su manera de hablar daba la impresión de que le hacia un favor a Candy al dejarla quedarse en la mansión.

-pues si me voy a mi habitación pero a la habitación que tengo en mi casa!- dijo la rubia exasperada –no pienso quedarme ni un minuto mas aquí para aguantar sus miradas ni su tonito de voz! No me hace ningún favor al "permitirme" quedarme aquí sabe? Y además quien toma las decisiones sobre quién se queda o no en esta casa es el duque y estoy segura de que no estará contento al enterarse el trato que recibí de usted!- al terminar la frase Candy había subido mucho el tono de voz y tenía el rostro enrojecido por la cólera, Terry intentaba contener la risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de su madrastra cuando Candy menciono al duque, luego Candy se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. La duquesa temiendo que fuera a hablar con el duque salió detrás de Candy.

-espere señorita Andley!-

-veo que pase de ser una mocosa insolente a ser la señorita Andley, vaya cambio!- contesto Candy sarcástica

-no creo que haya necesidad de involucrar a mi marido en este asunto, y tampoco tiene que irse de la casa- dijo suavizando un poco el tono

-no se preocupe no iré a acusarla con el duque, le dejare la tarea de explicar porque su invitada se fue de manera tan abrupta a Terry, y como le dije no pienso permanecer un minuto más en esta casa, mi familia llegara a Londres en unos días y quiero asegurarme que MI CASA este en condiciones para recibirlos como se merecen, ahora con permiso- Candy comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo dejando a la duquesa perpleja, Terry corrió detrás de ella subieron las escaleras ella entro a su habitación. Dorothy la esperaba allí.

-Candy? Que sucedió?-

-nada Dorothy, esa mujer es una bruja! Nos vamos!- diciendo esto comenzó a tirar vestidos en su maleta otra vez, Dorothy decidió que era mejor no preguntar y comenzó a ayudarla a empacar. Al cabo de un momento Terry entro en la habitación.

-te vas pecosa?-

-si lo siento pero tu madrastra es insufrible! Ni siquiera se disculpo como si yo quisiera quedarme aquí! Se que la tía abuela va a regañarme por portarme así con pero no la soporto mas! Además creo que olvide decírtelo, Albert llegara en tres días, así que ire a la mansión para asegurarme de que todo este en orden para su llegada- Terry se quedo mirándola

-Albert llega en tres días?-

-si ayer lei su carta y dice que tomo un barco mas pequeño porque el Mauritania iba a demorar mas de una semana en regresar a Nueva York así que llegara aquí antes de lo previsto, también me dijo que vendrá el resto de la familia en unos días-

-vaya! Así que no serán solo tu y Albert en la mansión?- dijo aliviado

-pues, por unos días si seremos solo los dos, luego llegaran Annie, Archie y la tía abuela-

-ya veo- contesto el –así que estarás unos días a solas con Albert en la casa? Y te parece apropiado?

-Terry! Albert y yo hemos vivido juntos antes!-

-si pero el no estaba enamorado de ti-

-Terry! Eso no tiene nada que ver, Albert es un caballero y yo una dama, es que no confías en mi?-

-claro que si pecosa, pero no me pidas que actúe como si nada ante la idea de que pases tanto tiempo a solas con otro hombre –

-pero si tu y yo pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos en el barco-

-precisamente Candy- contesto el con su media sonrisa –y se el efecto que causan un par de días a tu lado- dijo tomándole la mano para besarla.

-Terry!- dijo ella sonrojándose –estoy hablando en serio! Podrías llamar a la casa Andley para que manden un auto por mi?-

-no será necesario, te llevare-

-gracias Terry, tienes algo planeado para mas tarde? Aun quiero conversar contigo y pensé que esta tarde seria un buen momento-

-no tengo planes para la tarde, te parece si después de llevarte a tu casa regresamos aquí para cabalgar? Te prometo que no tendrás que volver a ver a cara de cerdo y creo que realmente te gustaría el resto de la propiedad, no haz visto ni la mitad, hay un pequeño bosque y un lago, debe estar congelado así que podríamos patinar!- Los ojos de Terry brillaban de la emoción mientras le describía la propiedad a Candy, a pesar de todo tenia muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia en ese lugar.

-acepto, me instalare lo mas rápido posible y luego podemos cabalgar-

-bueno, te dejo para que dejes de empacar, te espero abajo- diciendo esto Terry salió de la habitación dejando a Dorothy y a Candy a solas. Candy le conto rápidamente lo ocurrido con la madrastra de Terry.

-esa señora es insufrible! Se que la tía abuela me regañara por comportarme así pero no pienso quedarme mas tiempo en esta casa!-

Dorothy escucho a su amiga mientras seguían empacando, Candy casi no había tenido tiempo de desempacar por lo que no demoraron mucho, una vez que tenían todo listo bajaron a la sala para encontrarse con Terry.

-estamos listas-

-perfecto, el auto nos espera- al salir Candy reconoció el convertible que manejaba Terry después de desembarcar en Southampton cuando llego a Londres por primera vez.

-hey yo conozco este auto!-

Terry rio ante el comentario de Candy –si lo tengo hace mucho tiempo, pero aun funciona eh!-

Subieron las maletas y subieron al auto, Dorothy en el asiento trasero y Candy y Terry adelante, pronto llegaron a la propiedad de los Andley, nuevamente los sirvientes estaban esperando a Candy afuera de la casa.

-mira pecosa tu comité de bienvenida-

-porque esperan afuera si hace tanto frio?-

Terry soltó la carcajada e incluso Dorothy soltó una risita.

-eres la "señora de la casa" por lo menos por ahora, obvio que tienen que esperarte afuera de la casa!-

-otra costumbre de los ricos que jamás entenderé- dijo ella haciendo una mueca, parquearon frente a la puerta y bajaron del auto.

-señorita, bienvenida a casa, que gusto que decidió quedarse aquí-

-eh si, gracias-

Entraron a la casa y una sirvienta guio a las chicas hacia la que seria la habitación de Candy, Terry esperaba en la sala. Comenzaron a desempacar y Dorothy le dijo.

-Candy sabes que no es necesario que te quedes aquí, yo puedo terminar de desempacar tus cosas y tu puedes irte con el joven Grandchester-

-Dorothy!- Candy se sonrojo –no yo te ayudare con esto-

-no hay necesidad Candy, le pediré a una de las mucamas que me ayude, anda Candy sabes que quieres ir-

-esta bien gracias!- Candy dejo de desempacar y de un salto se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación

-Candy no olvidas algo?-

-yo? No nada!-

-no tienes que decirle al mayordomo que el señor William llega en un par de días?-

-cielos! Albert! La tía! Annie! Gracias por recordármelo Dorothy!-

Candy bajo corriendo a la sala, Terry se levanto al verla entrar y juntos caminaron hacia la salida, y antes de salir Candy entro a la cocina buscando a alguno de los sirvientes, todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos al verla en la cocina, no era común que la señorita de la casa entrara al área de servidumbre.

-señorita? La podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunto finalmente el ama de llaves

-eh si, olvide decirles más temprano, el señor William llegara en tres días, llegara a las dos de la tarde y quisiera ir a recibirlo a Southampton, así que si pudiera preparar el auto por favor, y llegaran también la tía abuela, Archivald y su prometida, pero en una semana así que podrían tener todo preparado por favor?-

-si por supuesto madame-

-gracias, ahora saldré un momento, regresare a la hora de la cena, que habrá de cenar?- pregunto Candy

-lo que usted desee madame- contesto el ama de llaves sonriendo, apenas conocía a la señorita que tenia al frente pero no podía impedir sentir simpatía por esa chiquilla que era tan amable con ellos, definitivamente muy diferente a la señorita Eliza.

-mmm spaghetti!- dijo Candy con entusiasmo

-a sus ordenes madame- hizo una reverencia y Candy salió de la cocina para irse a cabalgar con Terry. Llegaron a la propiedad Grandchester pero en vez de dirigirse a la casa Terry siguió manejando por el sendero hasta que llegaron a las caballerizas. Se bajaron del auto y Terry se acerco a los caballos.

-como están mis viejos amigos?- saludo a los animales. Candy sonrió al verlo hablar así con los caballos, Terry los cepilló con cuidado hablándoles para tranquilizarlos y luego los ensillo, luego de darles un par de zanahorias se dirigió a Candy.

-ahora prueba tu pecosa- le alcanzo una zanahoria –dásela a Teodora para que te tome confianza y luego iremos a cabalgar-

Candy se acerco al animal con cierta duda, le ofreció la zanahoria pero la yegua no daba señales de que fuera a aceptar la golosina

-pecosa estas tensa y Teodora lo sabe, relájate- Candy respiro profundo y trato de no mostrarse tensa, de inmediato la yegua se relajo y acepto gustosa la zanahoria que Candy le ofrecía, Candy rio por la sensación de la lengua del animal sobre su mano. Le dieron un par de zanahorias mas a los caballos y luego Terry ayudo a Candy a montar, luego monto el y se alejaron a trote hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa, llegaron al pequeño lago que Terry había mencionado, la vista era realmente hermosa, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y el lago tal como lo había previsto Terry estaba congelado y los arboles aun conservaban nieve en sus ramas de la ultima nevada.

-lista para patinar pecosa?-

-pero no trajimos patines! Y yo no se patinar!-

-ajajaja tu no trajiste patines diras!- Terry se bajo del caballo y saco de su mochila dos pares de patines de hielo, Candy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se puso la mochila –te enseñare Candy, es muy fácil y será divertido-

-mm esta bien, veamos que tal nos va-

Ella también bajo del caballo y se acerco a Terry, el le dio el par de patines mas pequeño, se sentaron en una banca que había a la orilla del lago y se pusieron los patines, Candy se puso de pie con algo de temor, era difícil mantener el equilibrio sobre el filo del patín, Terry lo hizo con mas confianza y el fue el primero en caminar sobre el hielo, con cierta duda al principio y luego con confianza Terry comenzó a deslizarse con gracia incluso a dar pequeños saltitos, Candy lo miraba divertida, parecía un niño!

-vamos pecosa es tu turno-

-yo? No aquí estoy bien-

-vamos no seas cobarde-

-yo no soy cobarde!-

-demuéstralo!-

Terry se acerco al borde del lago y Candy dio un par de pasos temerosos, tomo la mano y piso el hielo.

-ahora pecosa trata de deslizarte-

Candy tomo impulso con demasiada fuerza y fue a parar a los brazos de Terry.

-pecosa, si querías abrazarme solo tenias que pedirlo- dijo el riendo

-eres imposible!- dijo ella sonrojada

-vamos despacio Candy no querrás caerte- dijo el aun riendo

Esta vez le fue mejor, poco a poco y de la mano de Terry Candy fue tomando confianza y al poco rato iba deslizándose mejor, estuvieron patinando un buen rato, hasta que Candy comenzó a tiritar.

-pecosa creo que fue suficiente, no quiero que te congeles-

-estoy bien! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho!-

-lo se, pero podemos regresar cuando quieras no quiero que te congeles, regresemos a la casa tomemos un poco de te caliente y luego te llevare a tu casa.

Volvieron a montar a los caballos y regresaron a la casa, al llegar Terry se bajo del caballo para ayudar a bajar a Candy, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio y por el frio, se ve preciosa pensó el inglés. Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron al salón de te.

-bueno pecosa de que querías hablar?-

Candy se quedo en silencio un momento, habían pasado un rato muy agradable y sabia que la conversación podría cambiar el humor de Terry drásticamente.

-pues cuando conversábamos con tu padre, el menciono algo sobre lo que te quería preguntar-

-te escucho- dijo el serio al notar el cambio en el tono de voz de la rubia

-el menciono que tu compromiso hubiera significado un problema, pero que ahora que te veía conmigo, ya nadie se opondría- tomo aire y luego continuo –y pues yo quería saber si eso influencio en algo el que terminaras con Susana y ahora quieras volver conmigo- lo había dicho por fin, sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, volteo a mirar a Terry esperando su respuesta, el se quedo callado por un momento y cuando levanto la mirada Candy se sorprendió al ver que sus facciones se habían endurecido.

-parece que no me conocieras Candy, como se te ocurre hacerme tal pregunta?-

-es solo una pregunta-

-y la respuesta es obvia- dijo el levantándose –claro que no, si es que pensé en asumir el ducado y volver a usar la influencia del apellido de mi padre fue para estar a la altura que te mereces Candy, jamás te utilizaría por un simple titulo! Sabes que todo eso es algo que ni siquiera quiero!-

-la altura que me merezco? Yo nunca te pediría nada de eso!-

-pero tu familia si! O crees que van a dejar que te cases con cualquier pobre diablo? Crees que tu tía y el resto de tu familia te dejarían irte con cualquier pobre diablo? Y que entregues a manos de un desconocido la mitad de la fortuna familiar? Y ni hablar de las habladurías que se generarían, la heredera Andley casada con un don nadie!-

-a mi no me importa nada de eso! Yo quiero casarme por amor como una persona normal y Albert …-

-Y Albert nada Candy, despierta! No puedes ser parte de la sociedad sin seguir sus reglas, vives en una mansión, tienes vestidos que valen mas que el sueldo de un obrero y ni hablar de tus joyas, tu familia tiene mansiones en todas las ciudades importantes y tienes cualquier cosa que se te ocurra a tu disposición con solo pedirlo! Dime que parte de todo eso es normal-

Candy bajo la mirada sin saber que responder, Terry tenía razón, decir que ella no era parte de la alta sociedad era una mentira, no podía tener todos los beneficios sin tener las obligaciones. Sintió como una lagrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla, ella era una farsa! Había abandonado sus ideales para volverse una muñequita de aparador más, por supuesto que era de esperarse que se casara con algún magnate con un apellido de alcurnia y que contribuyera a aumentar aun mas la fortuna de los Andley, porque no podría ser el próximo duque de Grandchester? Su familia estaría contentísima.

-tienes razón- contesto ella –supongo que te convendría a ti tanto como a mi-

Terry la miro sorprendido por su respuesta –desde cuando es tan importante lo que te conviene?- le pregunto el

-tu mismo lo dijiste Terry, no podemos vivir en esta sociedad sin obedecer las reglas y como dijo tu padre, tu unión con Susana sería muy controversial, sobre todo en una sociedad tan tradicional como la inglesa te convendría mucho mas que sea alguna familia con antepasados en el viejo continente no? y quien mejor que los Andley-

-Candy eso no es lo que quise decir-

-pues eso es lo que entendí! Ahora me gustaría irme a mi casa-

-pues bien, si eso es lo que piensas genial, estoy segura que familia estará contentísima al enterarse de que volverán a emparentar con nobleza!- dijo el exasperado.

-pues tendrás que pedirle la mano a Eliza para hacerla feliz porque yo no me pienso casar para inflarle el ego aun mas a los Andley!- se levanto al terminar la frase y salió de la habitación furiosa, mientras lagrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas, como es que la discusión había llegado tan lejos? Salio del castillo corriendo sin mirar atrás, no le importaba si tenia que caminar hasta su casa en ese momento solo quería ir lo mas lejos posible de Terry, ya casi había llegado a la reja de afuera cuando escucho el ruido de un motor detrás de ella.

-Candy sube al auto te llevare-

-no quiero que me lleves! Puedo irme sola! Tomare un coche de alquiler-

-estamos en medio del campo Candy, no encontraras ningún coche!-

-caminare no me importa!- dijo ella

Terry al darse cuenta de que ella lloraba suavizo un poco el tono de voz, había perdido los papeles adentro y si bien le molesto la pregunta de Candy, después de recordar la conversación con su padre le parecía una pregunta totalmente entendible.

-vamos pecosa, hace frio y no quiero que te resfríes, déjame llevarte- Candy le dio una mirada furiosa y subió al auto dando un portazo.

El comenzó a manejar en dirección a casa de Candy en silencio, al llegar a la puerta ella estaba por bajarse cuando el la detuvo.

-ni tu ni yo nos hemos guiado por lo que dicta la sociedad nunca, tu eres Candy, yo soy solo Terry y te quiero por cómo eres, tu apellido no me importa, y si logre convencer a mi padre de mi compromiso con Susana no te imaginas lo que haría por lograr que aceptara un compromiso contigo, y si no lo aceptara ese no sería un impedimento para mi entiendes?- cuando termino la frase la soltó, Candy se quedo sentada un momento y finalmente contesto.

-no lo se Terry, creo que tienes razón soy una farsa! siempre digo no ser como los demás, pero no estoy lejos de ser una pretenciosa como Eliza!-

-no eres una farsa Candy, y si eres diferente, tratas a todos con amabilidad, trabajas a pesar de que no lo necesitas, una de tus mejores amigas es tu mucama! Perdóname por todo lo que dije hace un rato, dije un montón de tonterías es solo que me molesto que de todas las personas tu creyeras que me acerque a ti solo por obtener el título-

-no fue mi intención molestarte-

-lo se, creo que en tu lugar hubiera hecho la misma pregunta-

-bueno, hasta mañana entonces- dijo ella bajándose del auto

-hasta mañana pecosa-

Candy bajo del auto y entro a la casa, se dirigió a su habitación sin hablar con nadie, aun estaba algo afectada por la discusión con Terry, pero se había quitado un peso de encima al hacer la pregunta que tenia rondándole la cabeza. Entro a su habitación y se puso su camisón, dormiría temprano, no tenia ganas de bajar a cenar sola, de pronto recordó que había hecho un pedido especial para la cena, no podía simplemente encerrarse en su habitación después de que la cocinera había preparado la cena especialmente para ella! Sin muchos ánimos volvió a cambiarse para bajar a cenar, decidió buscar a Dorothy para no tener que cenar sola.

-Dorothy me acompañas a cenar?-

-claro vamos!-

Las dos amigas se dirigieron al comedor donde la enorme mesa tenia puesto un solo sitio, y el ama de llaves esperaba la orden de Candy para servir la cena.

-puede poner otro sitio en la mesa por favor? Dorothy me acompasará-

-desde luego madame- el ama de llaves no pudo evitar su sorpresa pero obedeció de inmediato. Al poco tiempo las dos amigas se encontraban conversando y disfrutando de la cena que Candy había pedido para esa noche.

-y como te fue con el joven Terry?-

-pues, bien fuimos a cabalgar y visitamos un lago que hay dentro de la propiedad del castillo, todo muy hermoso!-

-que bueno que te divertiste Candy- dijo Dorothy sonriendo

-Dorothy no me mires así! Terry y yo somos amigos!

-si claro que clase de amigos pasan la noche juntos?-

-que? De que hablas!- de pronto recordó la ultima noche en el barco y su rostro se torno rojísimo.

-Dorothy! Que clase de dama de compañía eres dejas que haga esas cosas?-

-tranquila Candy se que no paso nada malo, Salí de mi habitación esa noche preocupada porque no regresabas y los vi a los dos dormidos en el sillón, me dio pena despertarlos así que los deje dormir, no te preocupes no le diré nada al señor William-

-Albert! El llega en dos días y yo no estuve en la casa todo el dia! Tiene que estar todo listo para su llegada y la tía!- dijo Candy llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-tranquila Candy, mientras no estabas hable con los demás sirvientes para que tengan todo listo a tiempo y como les gusta a los señores, tu puedes seguir saliendo todo el día con el joven Grandchester!- dijo la morena soltando una risita.

-Dorothy!- Candy se había sonrojado otra vez –no definitivamente mañana no saldré y me quedare aquí para asegurarme de que todo este a gusto de Albert para cuando el llegue-

-esta bien como quieras Candy, solo digo que no es necesario-

Terminaron de cenar y se retiraron a sus habitaciones Candy se sentía mucho mas tranquila después de conversar con Dorothy, y el tener algo que hacer al día siguiente la ayudo a dormir sin problemas. A la mañana siguiente se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, y bajo al comedor, encontró la mesa servida, sonrió al ver que esta vez habían dos sitios puestos en la mesa. Se sentó y desayuno rápidamente para luego buscar al mayordomo y al ama de llaves para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo para la llegada del resto de la familia. Cuando Dorothy bajo se encontró con que Candy estaba dando indicaciones a toda la casa, cambiando el color de las cortinas del que seria el cuarto de la tía, asegurándose que la biblioteca tuviera los libros favoritos de Albert, incluso asegurándose de que hubiera en la despensa el vino favorito de Archie, (vaya pensó Dorothy, realmente parece la señora de la casa)

-Dorothy! Se te pegaron las sabanas!- dijo Candy riendo al ver a su amiga.

-Candy que sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano!-

-te lo dije Dorothy, tenia que asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo para cuando lleguen Albert y el resto de la familia-

-supongo que querrás que el señor William este contento durante su estadía aquí-

-obviamente!- dijo Candy sonriendo –esta es su casa!-

Toda la mañana siguieron arreglando la casa Dorothy ayudo a Candy y para la hora de almuerzo, la casa quedo como una versión pequeña de la mansión de Chicago. Se sentaron a almorzar y no habían tenido oportunidad de comenzar a comer cuando el ama de llaves anuncio la llegada de Terrence Grandchester a la casa.

-hazlo pasar por favor, y que pongan un sitio mas a la mesa, nos acompañará a almorzar-

Dorothy quiso excusarse al saber que Terry comería en la casa pero Candy no la dejo así que finalmente los tres compartieron el almuerzo e inmediatamente después de que terminaron Dorothy se retiro discretamente.

-veo que cambiaste un poco la casa- dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor

-pues si, los demás llegan en unos días y me pareció que debía tratar de que todo se encuentre a su gusto-

-ya veo, hiciste un buen trabajo pecosa, todo se ve muy bien-

-gracias Terry, me disculparas si no salimos hoy? Quisiera dejar todo listo para cuando Albert llegue, no quiero hacer las cosas a última hora mañana-

-esta bien pecosa, podemos quedarnos aquí hoy, por mi no hay problema-

Se quedaron toda la tarde en la mansión Candy supervisando los últimos detalles y Terry acompañándola y haciéndola reír, no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo hasta que fueron a buscarlos para informarles que la cena estaba servida.

-no me di cuenta que era tan tarde, debo regresar a casa- dijo Terry –no debi dejar a mi padre solo tanto tiempo, sobre todo en su condición-

-Terry lo lamento mucho no quise entretenerte-

-no es tu culpa pecosa, me ire después de la cena, te parece si mañana pasamos la tarde en el castillo? Así te dare tiempo de que dejes todo listo aquí y puedo pasar mas tiempo cerca de mi padre-

-me parece perfecto-

Se dirigieron al comedor e inmediatamente después de la cena Terry se retiro, Candy también se retiro a su habitación con ayuda de Dorothy se puso su camisón se durmió pensando en que faltaba apenas un dia para que pudiera volver a ver a Albert, como reaccionaria el? Era obvio que Candy y Terry eran mas cercanos ahora, y el padre de Terry pensaba que ellos habían retomado su relación y no habían tenido corazón para sacarlo de su error, que sucedería con la llegada de Albert?

**Hola chicas sorry por la demora pero estuve full esta semana! Y bueno ahora comenzare a trabajar en las tardes así que tendre un poco menos de tiempo para escribir pero prometo actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana**

**Miss Andrew: no te preocupes! Me encanta leer reviews y si la historia te emociona mejor! **

**Selene: Mark aun tiene parte en la historia, es un mal necesario y a mi me encanto escribir como Candy le dijo sus verdades a la duquesa! Créeme que mientras escribía sonreía jaja**

**Julie: espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores**

**Mushita: si pues toda la familia se va a Londres, es que los necesito a todos ahí para lo que tengo pensado!**

**Galaxy: no te dire si acertaste para mantener el suspenso jijiji besos!**

**Horus: aquí esta el sgte capitulo prometo terminarlo como sea!**

**Themis: me diste una idea macabra, la verdad después de tu review se me paso mucho por la cabeza, pero no compliquemos las cosas mas de lo que ya se complicaran**

**Y Selena, muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu review, chicas espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo y ahora que tengo un rato libre tratare de avanzar en lo que sucederá los siguientes días, besos a todas!**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17

La mañana siguiente fue muy parecida a la anterior, Candy dando indicaciones recorriendo la casa entera, a media mañana decidió pasar por el jardín, no había mucho que ver ya que era invierno, diviso unos rosales y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-rosas! de haber sabido que cultivaban rosas aquí hubiera traído una Dulce Candy-

-no hay necesidad princesa, son dulce Candy-

Se quedo paralizada, esa voz! No era posible! Se quedo quieta dudando si voltear en dirección a la voz, y si su imaginación le estaba jugando bromas?

-no vas a saludarme pequeña? pensé que me habías extrañado-

Al escuchar la voz por segunda vez no dudo en girar, y se lanzo a los brazos que había extrañado tanto.

-Albert! Pensé que llegabas mañana! Como es que estas aquí? Que alegría verte!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, luego soltó un poco el abrazo para verlo a la cara –no fui a buscarte al puerto! Perdóname Albert!-

-no hay problema princesa, no sabías que llegaba hoy, cuéntame como esta todo?-

-muy bien! Esta casa es muy bonita! estuve cambiando algunas cosas para cuando llegues! También cambie los colores de las cortinas de la tía abuela, pedí algunas cosas para Archie- luego se puso a pensar que todo lo que había pedido probablemente había salido muy caro –esta bien?-

-claro que esta bien! Gracias por pensar en nosotros! Esta casa no ha estado ocupada por años así que cualquiera cambio que desees hacerle viene perfecto!-

-oh Albert te extrañe tanto!- volvió a abrazarlo

Entraron juntos en la mansión, Candy le conto un poco de lo que había estado haciendo en esos días, la conversación con el padre de Terry omitiendo algunos detalles, la discusión con la duquesa y la cabalgata en propiedad de los Grandchester.

-veo que te has divertido mucho princesa-

-si ahora cuéntame como es que estas aquí tan pronto?-

-pues el capitán esperaba encontrar témpanos de hielo en el camino y eso nos iba a demorar, pero por suerte no encontramos ninguno así que llegamos un día antes de lo planeado- le dijo sonriéndole

-pues que bueno! Ya te extrañaba mucho!-

- y yo a ti princesa- le dijo tomando su barbilla con la mano.

Por un momento Candy se perdió en esos ojos azules que había extrañado tanto, por un momento lo comparo con los de Terry, los ojos de Albert siempre le daban paz y seguridad, al verlos se sentía segura, los de Terry le habían brindado emociones encontradas, a veces felicidad a veces tristeza, incluso a veces cólera, en cambio mirar a los ojos de Albert era como llegar a puerto seguro. Albert le sonreía al ver que ella la miraba tan intensamente.

-en que piensas princesa?-

-en tus ojos- dijo ella sin pensar, luego se dio cuenta de su confesión y se ruborizo intensamente, el rubio rio a ver su reacción.

-ah si? Y me puedes decir que tienen de interesante mis ojos que los miras con tanta atención?-

Candy se ruborizo aun mas sin saber que responder Albert aun sostenía su barbilla con la mano y su sonrisa se había ido borrando poco a poco para dejar una intensa mirada que iba de sus ojos a sus labios, había comenzado a acercarse cuando escucho una voz a espaldas de Candy.

-vaya! Miren a quien tenemos por aquí!- dijo Terry intentando sonar casual sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Terry! Como estas?- dijo Albert mientras bajaba la mano de la barbilla de Candy y la abrazaba por la espalda –llegue antes de lo previsto- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, no le había gustado para nada la interrupción.

-ya veo que bueno tenerte por aquí, debes visitar el castillo! De hecho Candy y yo pensábamos pasar allí la tarde no es cierto pecosa?-

-eh si, vamos Albert?- pregunto ella nerviosa, le era sumamente incomodo estar con los dos cuando se ponían en esa actitud competitiva.

-tus deseos son ordenes princesa- le dijo mientras besaba su mano y sin dejar de abrazarla comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Terry caminaba detrás de ellos observándolos, tenía que aceptar que Candy se veía feliz al lado de Albert y era obvio que Albert adoraba a Candy, toda sus atención en ella, la manera en que la abrazaba delicada pero protectoramente, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro solo con observarla, cuando el había decido regresar a buscar a Candy había pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar un rival pero jamás pensó que se encontraría con su mejor amigo, de alguna manera esperaba que Albert fuera inmune al encanto de Candy, después de todo si después de haber vivido juntos el no se había enamorado de su pecosa ya no lo haría nunca, obviamente se había equivocado, Albert se había enamorado de Candy de manera diferente a la manera en que le sucedió a él, Archie o Stear, que la habían querido desde que la conocieron, Albert había conocido a Candy y había llegado a quererla solo como amiga, luego sin darse cuenta del todo de en qué momento había ido cambiando los sentimientos de amistad por un amor romántico, mucho más profundo. Como competir con quien el palabras de Candy era el hombre más importante en su vida? Por un momento al observarlos así Terry se sintió derrotado, Candy ya había vivido sin Terry, antes de conocerlo y después de su rompimiento pero nunca había vivido sin Albert, lo conoció a los seis años y desde entonces había aparecido en su vida en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, incluso mientras ella y Terry estuvieron juntos Albert era muy importante para Candy, se volvió aun mas importante luego de que sucediera el accidente de Susana pues Terry sabia que había sido prácticamente la tabla de salvación de Candy, por mas que le costara aceptarlo el sabia que Albert era casi una necesidad para Candy, durante todo el tiempo que se conocían habían desarrollado dependencia uno del otro, y Terry temía que por esta unión tan intensa, Candy finalmente se decidiera por Albert al no poder imaginar la posibilidad de una vida lejos del rubio.

Entraron a la casa y Albert los guio a la sala. Candy tomada de su brazo y Terry siguiéndolos por detrás aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

-te puedo ofrecer algo de beber Terry? Se que es un poco temprano pero el frio apremia, whisky, brandy, tal vez una copa de vino?-

-creo que el whisky esta bien-

-Candy princesa, vino tinto tibio con jugo de naranja?-

Candy le sonrió, y el interpreto la sonrisa como un si. Terry observo como tomaba una botella de vino de un compartimiento cercano a la chimenea y servía media copa y luego rellenaba el resto con jugo de naranja.

-no sabia que bebieras tan temprano pecosa- dijo Terry

-es una costumbre que adquirió gracias a la tía Elroy- contesto Albert –vino tibio con jugo de naranja en días fríos como hoy- dijo sonriéndole a la rubia –no mas de una copa verdad princesa?-

-si- contesto ella mientras extendía su mano para recibir la copa que Albert le ofrecía, luego el rubio sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le entrego uno a Terry. Luego se sentó al lado de Candy y a Terry no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse frente a ellos.

-Candy y yo pensábamos almorzar en el castillo, espero que puedas acompañarnos amigo- dijo Terry en un tono ligeramente sarcástico –a menos que tengas que desempacar-

-oh no tengo mucho que desempacar felizmente no traje muchas cosas, aun tengo muchas cosas aquí sabes? Y si llegara a necesitar algo puedo comprarlo, de todas maneras le prometí a Candy que la llevaría a pasear por Londres.

-ya veo- contesto Terry –en ese caso, nos vamos?

Terminaron sus copas y se dirigieron a la puerta, Terry tomo el abrigo de Candy y la ayudo a ponérselo. Y los tres salieron de la casa. Terry se apresuro a abrirle la puerta del auto a Candy, luego se volteo hacia Albert con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-es una pena que en mi auto solo haya lugar para dos pasajeros, Albert te molestaría seguirnos?- pregunto

Candy al darse cuenta abrió la boca para protestar pero Albert contesto.

-no hay problema- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa forzada.

En seguida entro al garaje y al cabo de un momento salió en otro auto. Comenzaron a manejar y al cabo de un rato se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad en camino al castillo del duque.

Ambos parquearon a la entrada del castillo. A la entrada de los esperaba el mayordomo.

-señor Terry, esperaba su regreso, el duque se levanto de la cama e insistió en esperarlo-

-mi padre esta bien?- pregunto Terry obviamente preocupado.

-se le ve mucho mejor, lo espera para almorzar, esta en la biblioteca-

-ya veo- se dirigió a los rubios –les molestaría esperarme un momento? Ire a ver a mi padre.

-no hay problema- contesto Candy –tomate tu tiempo-

Entraron al castillo y el mayordomo guio a los rubios a la sala mientras Terry se dirigía a la biblioteca.

-padre que haces fuera de la cama? Deberías estar descansando vamos regresemos a tu habitación.

-hijo me siento mucho mejor, ahora vamos a almorzar, supongo que Candy vino contigo?-

-si pero no esta solo Candy, Albert digo William Andley vino con ella-

-entonces no hagamos esperar a tus invitados, es el padre de Candy verdad? Será una buena oportunidad para que discutir los planes que tienen ustedes dos, se que es un poco pronto para hablar de esto pero, supongo que planeas casarte con ella y…-

-padre, lo interrumpió Terry, hay algo que debí aclarar antes, Candy y yo no hemos retomado nuestra relación, al romper con Susana yo fui a buscarla y me encontré con que ella y Albert- dudo un momento sobre que decir a continuación, como definir la relación de Albert con su pecosa?-pues ellos tienen una relación muy cercana Albert también esta enamorado de Candy-

-pero ella es su hija!- contesto el duque sorprendido

-pues su relación nunca fue de padre e hija, ellos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y el es solo unos años mayor que yo y si bien es el tutor de Candy no hay lazos de sangre entre ellos, Candy lo aprecia mucho- dijo con pesadez –estoy casi seguro que de haberme demorado mas en decidirme a ir a buscarla el y Candy habrían tenido una relación mas seria-

-ya veo, así que tienes competencia- dijo sonriendo

Terry se sorprendió por la manera en que su padre tomaba las cosas, le resultaba casi imposible reconocer al hombre estricto que recordaba de su infancia.

-supongo que podrías decirlo así- dijo Terry

-hijo Candy es una chica excepcional, seria tonto pensar que no habría otros hombres interesados en ella, considérate afortunado que después de tanto tiempo no la encontraste comprometida con alguien mas, y después de verlos estos días, creo que aun tienes una oportunidad, ahora vamos a almorzar no es cortes dejar a tus invitados esperando tanto tiempo- el duque se levanto con cierta dificultad y Terry inmediatamente se acerco para ayudarlo a caminar, juntos entraron a la sala.

-Candy! Es un placer verte de nuevo por aquí- dijo el duque

-el placer es mío duque- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Sr William Andley, me da muchísimo gusto conocerlo en persona, he escuchado mucho sobre usted-

-el gusto es mío su excelencia- contesto Albert al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del duque.

Luego de saludarse los cuatro se sentaron un momento, Terry indico al mayordomo que serian cuatro para el almuerzo y después pasaron al comedor. El duque se sentó a la cabecera con Terry a su derecha, Albert frente a Terry y Candy junto a Terry.

-y que lo trae por estas tierras señor Andley?- pregunto el duque

-pues había prometido a Candy un viaje a Europa, y un paseo por Londres ya que ella no tuvo mucha oportunidad de conocer la ciudad cuando estuvo aquí en el colegio, y bueno recientemente mi sobrino se comprometió así que el resto de la familia llegara en unos días para que su prometida conozca al resto de la familia-

-entiendo, entonces irán a Escocia una vez que llegue su familia?-

-es probable- contesto Albert mirando a Candy –la verdad aun no hay nada demasiado planificado-

-entiendo, Terry no te gustaría visitar la villa de Escocia? Hace mucho que no vamos allí, y ya que están aquí tus amigos podríamos ir así no tendrás que aburrirte todo el día con tu viejo padre-

-padre no se si un viaje sería lo más prudente estando delicado de salud-

-Terrence, me siento muchísimo mejor, y realmente me gustaría visitar Escocia, pero entiendo tu preocupación, ya conversaremos al llegar el momento está bien?-

-de acuerdo- contesto Terry serio, tenía la impresión de que su padre intentaba hacer el papel de Cupido y no le gustaba para nada. Terminaron de almorzar hablando un poco de cómo iban los negocios de los Andley en el viejo continente, al terminar el almuerzo el duque anuncio que se retiraba a su habitación.

-antes de retirarme, quisiera invitarlos a una pequeña reunión que organizare en el castillo –dijo el duque –quisiera celebrar que mi hijo mayor regreso, me gustaría contar con su presencia y la de su familia señor Andley-

-por supuesto, estaremos encantados de asistir-

-enviare la invitación entonces- dijo el duque al tiempo que se retiraba, los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego Terry los invito al salón de música.

-tu padre se ve mucho mejor- comento Candy

-es cierto, pero no se si debería estar fuera de la cama aun, según lo que me dijo mi madre el estaba muy delicado, incluso cuando llegamos se lo veía muy mal- contesto Terry pensativo –me asegurare de que lo vea un doctor mañana-

Terry se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar, era obvio que la conversación con su padre lo había alterado, Candy quiso acercarse pero la presencia de Albert allí la detuvo, no sabía cómo comportarse con los dos en una misma habitación, por lo que simplemente se sentó junto a Terry, y Albert se sentó en un sillón observándolos a los dos. Estuvieron en silencio mientras Terry tocaba quien sabe cuánto, cada uno pensando en la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, Candy trataba de pensar en algo que decir para relajar la palpable tensión del ambiente, pero no sabía que decir, no esperaba la presencia de Albert tan pronto y a pesar de que lo había extrañado mucho su presencia también le recordaba la decisión que tenía que tomar, no podía tenerlos esperando por siempre, ninguno de los dos se lo merecía. Albert se dio cuenta de que Candy y Terry se veían mas cómodos en compañía del otro de lo que se les había notado en América (utilizaste bien tu ventaja Terry pensó)

Terry termino de tocar, volteo a ver a Candy y le dio sonrió levemente.

-pecosa debo hablar con mi padre, al parecer esta mejor pero me gustaría que lo vea un medico, te molestaría si cambiamos los planes de la tarde y te llevo a tu casa?-

-desde luego no hay problema- Candy lo miro preocupada, Terry se veía triste.

-Albert- comenzó Terry

-no te preocupes quédate en casa Candy y yo nos iremos y nos vemos mañana está bien? Vendremos a verte después del almuerzo

-gracias-

Terry los despidió a la entrada del castillo, Candy y Albert subieron al auto, Candy permaneció callada todo el camino, al llegar a la casa bajo con rapidez del auto sin esperar a que Albert le abriera la puerta y entro en la casa sin esperarlo, él la siguió y cuando ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras la tomo del brazo.

-vas a decirme que sucede Candy?-

-nada, no pasa nada- dijo ella esquivando su mirada

-vamos princesa, sabes que a mi no puedes mentirme, dime que sucede, vamos a tomar un poco de te mientras me lo dices?- tomo su barbilla con suavidad y para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren, ella trato de evitar su mirada y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo tentador que ese gesto le resultaba a Albert.

-Candy –le dijo en un tono de voz un poco mas seria –abre los ojos y dime lo que pasa o te voy a besar- dijo acercándose un poco a ella, Candy pudo sentir el aliento de Albert y se estremeció ligeramente, lentamente abrió los ojos para mirarlo, se sorprendió un poco al verlo tan cerca, recordó la primera vez que la beso en la fiesta de año nuevo, recordó la corriente eléctrica que había recorrido todo su cuerpo y lo bien que se habían sentido los labios de Albert sobre los suyos, y sin querer humedeció sus labios ligeramente, Albert al verla sonrió –no me tienes preciosa- le susurro al oído, luego le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo. Ella correspondió el abrazo y abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza, luego de unos segundos en silencio se soltó con suavidad y comenzó a hablar

-Albert, cuando Terry y yo llegamos al castillo, pues fuimos a hablar con el duque, y el al vernos juntos asumió que habíamos retomado nuestra relación yo no tuve corazón para sacarlo de su error y Terry tampoco, así que el duque dijo que ahora que el no estaba con Susana y estaba conmigo nadie podría oponerse a que el tomara el ducado- dijo mirando al piso –lo siento Albert yo quería aclarar las cosas antes de que llegues pero viniste antes de lo previsto, Albert lo siento tanto!-

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa- contesto en tono frio.

-no estas molesto?-

-contigo? Por supuesto que no princesa- dijo tratando de sonreír y luego se volteo dándole la espalda a Candy

-estas molesto con Terry?-

-debería estarlo? Dímelo tu Candy-

-creo que no- contesto con cierta duda –no es su culpa tampoco- dijo ella con un poco mas de seguridad –fue un malentendido y supongo que no quiso alterar a su padre enfermo y por eso no aclaro las cosas-

-en ese caso, ahora que su padre se siente mejor podrán aclarar el malentendido-

-Albert su padre aun esta enfermo, y no quisiera ser imprudente y pedirle a Terry que aclare todo esto, estoy segura que el aclarara las cosas cuando crea conveniente- dijo ella sorprendida por la reacción de Albert

-y que pasa si Terry decide nunca acabar con la farsa?-

-Albert! No entiendo porque estas tan molesto, es solo un malentendido!-

-un malentendido que a los ojos del duque y de toda esa casa te hace la novia de Terry!- Candy sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el comentario.

-estas celoso?-

-claro que estoy celoso Candy! Estuviste todos estos días pasando cada momento con el, y luego su padre piensa que ustedes dos están juntos, como quieres que no me sienta celoso?-

-Albert, se que toda esta situación es muy confusa, y de verdad que lamento mucho hacerte pasar por todo esto, no te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría poder simplemente corresponderte después de todo lo que haz hecho por mi debes pensar que soy una malagradecida-dijo con tristeza.

Al escucharla Albert volteo a verla y la tomo por los hombros

-no princesa, yo entiendo que necesites tiempo para estar segura, no quise entristecerte mi pequeña, y quiero que si te decides por mi estés completamente segura de tu decisión, para que nunca mires atrás pensando en que hubiera pasado si lo eligieras a el-

-gracias por entenderme Albert-

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento luego el rubio hablo.

-quieres ir a pasear? Tenemos la tarde libre, y podríamos pasear por Londres, como te lo prometí-

-claro! Me encantaría!- dijo Candy aliviada por el cambio de tema

-entonces corre a cambiarte, abrígate hace frio, iré a buscarte a tu habitación en media hora-

-esta bien- Candy se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, una vez allí se encontró con Dorothy.

-Dorothy, saldré con Albert, me ayudas a elegir algo que ponerme?-

-te ves muy contenta por salir con el señor William- le dijo su amiga sonriendo

-por su puesto que estoy contenta, lo extrañe tanto!-

-ay Candy, no envidio tu posición, no se como harás para escoger entre dos caballeros que obviamente te adoran- le dijo Dorothy

-lo se, no tengo idea de que voy a hacer Dorothy, los quiero muchísimo a los dos-

-una cosa es querer y otra es amar Candy, no te presiones con el tiempo te darás cuenta de cual de ellos es al que amas- le dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que le alcanzaba un vestido color crema y un abrigo que le hacia juego.

Candy miro el atuendo que le alcanzaba su amiga y lo sostuvo sobre su ropa frente al espejo

-perfecto, gracias por tus consejos Dorothy, eres una gran amiga-

Con ayuda de Dorothy Candy se vistió y estuvo lista justo a tiempo para cuando Albert fuera por ella, escucharon que tocaban la puerta

-lista mi princesa?- le pregunto el sonriente

-lista mi príncipe!- se tomaron del brazo y salieron de la mansión ante la sonrisa de los sirvientes, todos sentían curiosidad por la relación que sostenía el señor de la casa con su hermosa pupila, obviamente no eran padre e hija, aunque también estaba el joven que había estado visitando a Candy los días anteriores, el ama de llaves quería preguntarle a Dorothy, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría la morena.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy se dirigieron a la ciudad, pasaron una tarde muy agradable paseando por la ciudad, sin ir a ningún lugar en especifico, Albert sabia que la situación también tenía muy alterada a Candy y quería verla relajada y contenta, y esperaba que tener una actitud más comprensiva con Candy ayudara a voltear la balanza a su favor, la conocía bien y sabia cuando valoraba Candy la sensación de libertad y no quería presionarla, aunque por otro lado se sentía tentado a conquistarla de manera más decidida, pero le parecía poco leal considerando la salud del padre de Terry. Candy por su lado disfruto mucho no tener que pensar en como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en un par de días y se dedico a disfrutar de la ciudad y de la compañía de Albert. En el camino de regreso el movimiento de auto adormeció a Candy y se quedo dormida, Albert sonrió al verla descansar, con cuidado coloco su abrigo sobre el cuerpo de Candy para abrigarla y siguió manejando con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando llegaron a la mansión no quiso despertarla así que la tomo en brazos con delicadeza y la subió a su habitación, la poso con suavidad sobre la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches mi princesa, te amo-

-yo también- contesto ella entre sueños. Una hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de Albert, el sabia que ella estaba soñando pero de todas maneras se sintió muy bien al escucharla decirle que lo amaba, con cuidado la abrigo con las mantas y se retiro de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, y se cambio rápidamente para bajar a desayunar, al bajar al comedor se encontró con Albert sentado a la cabecera de la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-buenos días princesa- dijo el sin siquiera quitar la vista de su lectura

-Buenos días Albert? Como sabias que era yo? Me escuchaste entrar?-

-no – contesto el bajando el periódico –pude sentir tu aroma cuando entraste a la habitación.

-ah si?- contesto ella coqueta –y puedo saber cual es ese aroma?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-rosas, siempre hueles a rosas- dijo el mientras retiraba la silla para ayudarla a sentarse.

-que se te antoja desayunar?

-no lo se, que estabas comiendo tu?-

-aun no he comido nada, solo tomaba café mientras te esperaba, que tal panqueques? Con algo de miel?-

-suena delicioso Albert-

Tomaron desayuno y una vez que terminaron Albert volvió a hablar.

-te apetece pasear por Londres Candy? Y que te parece si escoges algo para Annie y Archie, después de todo no les hemos dado un regalo por su compromiso aun-

-me encantaría!- contesto ella, luego se quedo pensando un momento (Albert quiere que les hagamos un regalo juntos!)

-sucede algo princesa?- pregunto Albert al notar el silencio de la rubia

-nada solo pensaba que les haremos un regalo juntos- contesto ella sonrojándose

-pequeña- dijo el riendo –eso no tiene que tener ningún significado oculto, si tu no lo quieres, no te preocupes el que hagamos el regalo juntos no significa que tienes que firmar la tarjeta como futura señora Andley-

-Albert!- dijo ella sonrojándose aun mas, una cosa era tratar de acostumbrarse a la idea de que Albert estaba enamorado de ella y otra muy diferente que el pensara en casarse con ella.

-te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas sabias?- luego usando un tono un poco mas serio continuó –es solo un regalo princesa, pero si te incomoda podemos comprar regalos separados-

-no me incomoda, compremos el regalo juntos si?- luego le sonrió –de todas maneras tienes mejor gusto que yo-

-entonces vamos- le contesto Albert sonriendo –de todas maneras teníamos que ir a la ciudad la tía y los demás llegan mañana y podemos pasar por el puerto para asegurarnos de que el barco vaya a llegar a la hora que programada-

-Es cierto! Y veremos si no se me olvido comprar nada para cuando lleguen!-

Salieron juntos rumbo a la ciudad en el auto de Albert, al llegar se dirigieron a tiendas mientras Candy trataba de pensar que podían regalarles.

-que podemos regalarles? No se me ocurre nada Albert, y se supone que tu serias el que elegiría el regalo no? ayudame!-

-solo pensaba dejarte sufrir un rato mas, yo había pensando en regalarles el viaje de luna de miel que te parece?-

-pero Albert! Eso es muy caro y es mas un regalo de bodas! Ademas si vamos a darles el regalo juntos pues, yo pensé que lo compraríamos entre los dos y yo no podría pagar un regalo tan caro- dijo ella bajando ligeramente la voz

-Candy, princesa sabes que no debes preocuparte por el dinero aunque tienes razón ese es más un regalo de bodas que un regalo de compromiso- dijo el tratando de restarle importancia

-que te parece un retrato de ambos?- pregunto Candy mientras ellos pasaban por una galería

-esa una muy buena idea, pero necesitaríamos una foto de ellos, para que sea una sorpresa-

-yo tengo una foto de ellos!, bueno tengo fotos de cada uno, tu crees que el pintor pueda pintarlos juntos?- pregunto ella

-probablemente, entremos a preguntar-

Entraron tomados del brazo a la galería, como no había nadie se adentraron un poco dentro del edificio y encontraron una especie de estudio de pintura, Candy caminaba mirando los cuadros fascinada, Albert solo la observaba, al cabo de un momento un hombre de mediana edad entro al estudio por la puerta de atrás.

-buenas tardes puedo ayudarlos?- saludo amablemente el hombre

-buenas tardes- contesto Candy con entusiasmo –queríamos un retrato de una pareja de amigos, pero tenemos fotografías de ellos por separado, ud podría pintarlos juntos?-

-claro que podría linda niña-

-excelente! Entonces regresaremos con la fotografía mas tarde!-

El hombre luego se dirigió a Albert.

-no le gustaría también un retrato con su linda novia jovencito?-

Candy se sonrojo al escuchar que se referían a ella como la novia de Albert, pero no dijo nada y Albert le sonrió al hombre y le agradeció la oferta y le dijo que lo pensarían, Candy siguió viendo los cuadros fascinada mientras el pintor y Albert se ponían de acuerdo en cuanto al tamaño del retrato y el precio, y luego ambos rubios salieron de la galería.

-entonces regresaremos a la casa?- pregunto Candy

-pues si, aunque si no te molesta me gustaría pasar primero por el puerto para asegurarnos de la hora a la que llegaran todos mañana-

-claro, lo estaba olvidando, vamos al puerto-

Llegaron a Southampton y hacia muchísimo mas frio que en la ciudad Candy se abrazo a si misma mientras caminaban Albert lo noto paso el brazo por los hombros de Candy y la atrajo hacia él para abrigarla un poco, Candy le sonrió como respuesta, caminaron hasta la oficina de la naviera y luego de comprobar que el Mauritania llegaría a la hora programada se dirigieron de regreso al auto.

-así que mañana por la tarde tendremos a la mitad del clan Andley en casa! Que alegría, extraño mucho a Annie sabes?-

-lo se princesa, ustedes dos son inseparables-

Al llegar a la casa Candy subió a su habitación para buscar las fotografías de Archie y Annie, mientras tanto Albert busco la foto que les habían tomado a ambos el día de la fiesta de compromiso para que el pintor pueda hacer un retrato de los rubios también, esto será una sorpresa para Candy pensó. Candy bajo los escalones casi corriendo y estaba a punto de volver a salir cuando Albert la interrumpió.

-princesa porque no sacas un abrigo mas grueso? No quiero que te resfríes-

Candy pareció un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo Albert, por lo que el aprovecho para bromear

-a menos que prefieras que te abrace toda la tarde, de ser así yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo con un guiño

-Albert!- dijo ella riendo –quien diría que el respetable señor William Andley podía ser tan… atrevido- dijo sonriendo –iré a buscar otro abrigo- subió corriendo las escaleras mientras el rubio la observaba con una sonrisa (pequeña nunca cambiaras pensó al imaginarse la cara de la tía si viera a Candy corriendo de arriba abajo por la casa) Ella estuvo de regreso a los pocos minutos envuelta en un grueso abrigo marrón, salieron juntos de la casa y se dirigieron nuevamente a la ciudad, después de pasar por la galería se quedaron paseando sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en especifico, almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante y luego siguieron caminando, comenzó a nevar, así que la mayoría de gente dejo de caminar por la calle.

-esta haciendo frio pequeña quieres regresar a casa?-

-no! me encanta la nieve, caminemos un poco mas si? Que desconsiderada que soy, tu tienes frio Albert?-

-no princesa estoy bien, y si quieres seguir caminando caminemos- siguieron paseando hasta que Albert noto que los labios de Candy comenzaban a ponerse morados.

-es hora de regresar a casa Candy-

-pero yo quiero seguir caminando!- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-yo se mi princesa- dijo el mientras le tocaba la naricita con el índice –pero tu naricita esta helada y tus labios están morados, y si dejo que sigas caminando en el frio vas a resfriarte, y no podría vivir con mi conciencia- dijo haciendo un gesto dramático –así que regresemos a la casa y tomaremos chocolate caliente te parece?-

-mmm! Chocolate!- dijo ella riendo –esta bien me convenciste, regresemos a casa-

Caminaron de regreso al auto y al cabo de unos minutos estuvieron de vuelta en la casa, dejaron los abrigos cubiertos de nieve en un perchero para que se secaran y subieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse un poco mas cómodos, luego bajaron a la sala donde los esperaban dos enormes tazas de chocolate caliente. Ambos vestían pijamas de franela, Candy se había soltado el cabello y sus mejillas seguían ligeramente sonrosadas por la caminata a la intemperie.

-te ves adorable lo sabias?- le dijo Albert mientras le alcanzaba la taza de chocolate.

-gracias! Albert-

Se sentaron juntos frente a la chimenea y comenzaron a dar sorbos a su chocolate sin decir nada, ambos habían pasado una tarde muy agradable y el silencio no era incomodo para ellos, la verdad ambos se sentían muy cómodos y estaban disfrutando mucho el momento, de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes.

-madame lamento interrumpir pero llego esta nota para usted hace unas horas-

-una nota? De quien podrá ser?- pregunto mientras extendía la mano para recibir la nota

_Pecosa:_

_Se que dijeron que vendrían a visitarme hoy pero tuve que salir para buscar un medico para mi padre, es muy terco e insiste en salir de la cama y yo me sentiría mejor si lo viera un doctor, así que no estaré en la casa, nos vemos mañana? Te extraño_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Terry_

Al terminar de leer la nota Candy se llevo la mano a boca, se habían olvidado de Terry, era cierto le habían prometido ir a verlo!

-que sucede pequeña?-

-es Terry, olvidamos ir a verlo Albert, Dios me siento tan mal, se supone que vinimos con el para apoyarlo con lo de su padre y a la primera oportunidad nos olvidamos de el!- dijo apenada

-Candy lo siento mucho, yo te distraje toda la tarde, iremos a verlo mañana esta bien?-

-si vamos mañana temprano antes de que lleguen los demás-

Al terminar de decir esto Candy se levanto y dejando el chocolate a medio tomar.

-iré a dormir, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana- se despidió rápidamente de Albert y se dirigió a su habitación, se hecho en su cama tratando de quitarse el sentimiento de culpa por haber olvidado a Terry, felizmente el no había estado en casa y nunca se enteraría del olvido.

**Hola chicas disculpen! Yo se que no tengo perdón estuve muy ocupada y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, y bueno no lograba pasar de un par de párrafos al dia, pero entre ayer y hoy me dio un ataque de inspiración y bueno aquí esta el sgte capitulo espero que les guste y vamos llegando a la parte mas interesante de la historia. **

**Horus set: tu review me dio el empujoncito final que necesitaba para terminar este capitulo espero que valga la pena la espera**

**Miss Andrew! Bueno aquí llego Albert y al principio del capitulo! Así que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mas interesante**

**Selene Grandchester: realmente me encanto escribir la parte con la duquesa! Y bueno ahora que Albert llego a Londres veremos lo que pasa, originalmente pensaba hacer un fic relativamente corto pero se me ocurrieron un par de ideas macabras y creo que finalmente tendrá unos 25 capitulos, todavia queda un poco mas de drama antes del final feliz :D**

**Themis: jaja a mi también me cayo medio mal en esa parte, pero Candy siempre ha sido ingenua así que se me ocurrió que podría reaccionar así **

**Jullie-Cullen: disculpa la demora! Espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**Galaxy: las cosas se pondrán aun mas confusas antes de que se defina del todo con quien se queda jijiji**

**Mushita: lamento la espera, con suerte esta semana tendre un poco mas de tiempo y el siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo para el fin de semana**

**Besos a todas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto lo mas temprano que pudo y después de cambiarse bajo corriendo al comedor, al llegar encontró a Albert nuevamente sentado a la mesa leyendo el diario.

-buenos días princesa-

-buenos días Albert!- contesto ella alegremente

Desayunaron rápidamente y al terminar Candy se paro de un salto para dirigirse a la puerta, Albert la siguió y cuando ella comenzaba a salir por la puerta recordó que necesitaba su abrigo, volteo y encontró a Albert sonriendo con su abrigo en la mano.

-olvidabas esto princesa?-

-si gracias! Estaba tan apurada pensando en que debemos visitar a Terry- luego se mordió la lengua, no quería hacer sentir mal a Albert con su ansiedad por ver a Terry –para saber como esta su padre sabes?- dijo nerviosa

-Candy no tienes que darme explicaciones por tu preocupación por Terry, tienes un corazón enorme y no serias tu si no te preocuparas por el bienestar de todas las personas a las que conoces- le dijo sonriendo –ahora vamos supongo que no querrás llegar tarde-

Subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el castillo, al llegar encontraron que Terry regresaba de cabalgar.

-pecosa, Albert, buenos días, no pensé que llegarían tan temprano, pasemos adentro de la casa ya desayunaron?- saludo el ingles

Candy sonrió al ver a Terry de tan bien humor, eso probablemente significaba que el doctor le había dado buenas noticias.

-si ya desayunamos gracias Terry- contesto Albert –hoy llega la tía Elroy y el resto de la familia, por eso vinimos tan temprano porque tendremos que retirarnos a media tarde para ir a recibirlos-

-entiendo- contesto Terry –les molestaría acompañarme con una taza de te mientras tomo desayuno? O prefieren esperarme en la sala?-

-te acompañaremos- contesto Candy

Entraron juntos a la casa y se dirigieron al comedor, una vez allí se dieron con la sorpresa que el duque estaba sentado a la mesa.

-buenos días- saludo el duque –que gusto volver a tenerlos por aquí-

-el gusto es nuestro su excelencia- contesto Candy haciendo una leve reverencia

-oh no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad jovencita, ambos son muy cercanos a Terrence- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar –y no creo que haya necesidad de un trato tan formal-

Se sentaron a la mesa y continuaron platicando y terminado el desayuno el duque se excuso y se retiro a su habitación. Los tres pasaron a la sala y se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

-veo que tu padre esta mucho mejor- comento Candy –me alegro mucho-

-es verdad- contesto Terry –espero que la mejoría sea duradera- dijo bajando la mirada

-que es lo que te dijo el doctor?-

-mi padre tiene tuberculosis, al principio los medicamentos parecían no estar funcionando y es por eso que el doctor pensó que- Terry hizo una pausa no queriendo terminar la frase –por eso el doctor pensó que no lograría mejorarse, pero después de revisarlo ayer dijo que de seguir mejorando así hay una posibilidad de que quede fuera de peligro, pero debe cuidarse mucho, y mi padre es muy terco e insiste en salir de la cama y caminar por ahí-

Candy extendió la mano para tomar la de Terry –veras como se mejora muy pronto, el que no quiera pasar todo el tiempo en cama es muy buena señal- le sonrió tratando de infundirle confianza

-gracias pecosa- contesto el sin soltar la mano de Candy –espero que tengas razón-

Pasaron el resto de la mañana paseando por el castillo, ya que Albert no lo conocía, el pasear por el enorme castillo ayudo a relajar la atmosfera entre los tres y al final del recorrido todos reian al recordar las hazañas de Candy en el colegio

-hey no es justo que solo se rían de mi! Terry tu también te escapabas del colegio y Albert, bueno tu andabas escapándote de los Andley!-

-pero nosotros no andábamos trepando arboles ni entrando a los dormitorios prohibidos!- contesto Terry riendo –y mucho menos usando falda!- Albert comenzó a reír también ante una sonrojada Candy que los fulminaba con la mirada.

-son unos pesados los dos!- dijo ella haciendo un puchero –con razón se hicieron amigos- al terminar la frase salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía.

-pecosa si yo fuera tu no iría por ahí-

-ah si? Y porque no?-

-pues no creo que quieras encontrarte con el fantasma- dijo el en tono tenebroso

-los fantasmas no existen Terrence Grandchester! Además si van a seguir comportándose así prefiero la compañía de un fantasma a la de ustedes!-

-si tu lo dices pecosa, no digas que no te lo advertí!- el y Albert comenzaron a seguir a Candy de lejos mientras ella se alejaba.

Candy siguió caminando pero con menos decisión que hace un momento, la verdad es que el pasillo se iba poniendo mas tenebroso a medida que avanzaba y por un momento recordó su primera visita a la mansión Andley y la historia que le habían contado Anthony, Stear y Archie, de pronto un ruido la sobresalto, y regreso corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Albert y Terry.

-el fantasma! Lo vi! Viene detrás de mi!- dijo gritando mientras pasaba corriendo entre los dos, ambos comenzaron a reir al ver a Candy tan asustada.

-eres una cobarde Candy!- dijo Albert –acabas de decir que los fantasmas no existen! Estoy seguro que no es nada!-

-eso dices porque tu no lo viste!- dijo ella mirando hacia el final del pasillo con desconfianza.

-vamos pecosa, iremos hasta el final del pasillo para que puedas mostrarnos al "fantasma"- dijo Terry mirando a Albert divertido –claro a menos que no te atrevas-

-si te da demasiado miedo nosotros entenderemos- completo Albert devolviéndole la mirada cómplice a Terry

-claro que no me da miedo- dijo ella aunque por la expresión en su rostro era obvio que mentía –vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia ellos de nuevo, los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, al acercarse a donde había escuchado el ruido Candy comenzó a caminar más lento y se fue poniendo detrás de Albert.

-pecosa cobarde de nada te servirá esconderte detrás de Albert- dijo Terry –anda se valiente y ponte entre los dos- dijo jalándola suavemente del brazo, Candy se desconcertó al oír el comentario pero no tuvo mas remedio que volver a ponerse entre los dos, ambos la tomaron uno por cada brazo para evitar que volviera a esconderse y siguieron caminado, Candy volvio a escuchar el ruido y en vez de salir corriendo se abrazo a Albert.

-el fantasma ahí esta! Se los dije!- Albert se sorprendió por la reacción de Candy pero la recibió en sus brazos contento de que Candy se hubiera abrazado a el y no a Terry.

Terry soltó la carcajada y saco unos fósforos de su bolsillo para prender la lámpara que había al lado de ellos. Una vez que hubo mas luz comenzó a buscar con cuidado la causa del ruido, Candy aun estaba abrazada a Albert mientras Terry avanzaba con lentitud, el ruido se repitió y Terry dio un salto hacia atrás. Esta vez fue el turno de Candy de reírse, pues a pesar de su actitud valiente la reacción de Terry indicaba que sentía algo de miedo, el ingles trato de recomponerse y volvió a acercarse a la fuente del ruido y luego comenzó a reír con ganas.

-este es tu fantasma pecosa?- dijo divertido

-que cual?- pregunto ella

Terry señaló una ratita, que al escucharlos acercarse había tratado de escapar y había hecho un escándalo al hacer caer unos viejos jarrones que se encontraban a un lado del pasillo, Albert al ver al animalito también comenzó a reír, y al poco rato a Candy no le quedo mas remedio que imitarlos.

-pues si hubieras prendido la luz antes no me hubiera dado tremendo susto!- protesto Candy

-si no fueras tan terca no hubieras asustado a la pobre ratita!- contesto Terry provocando nuevamente la risa de Albert. Luego de bromear un momento mas con Candy regresaron por donde vinieron y se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar, durante el almuerzo también recordaron la época de colegio y los dos rubios tuvieron que despedirse con pena pues debían ir a recoger a la tía Elroy

-Terry debemos irnos, crees que podrás visitarnos mañana, con todos aquí no se si podamos escapar tan fácil para verte- pregunto Albert

-lo intentare, aprovechare para pasar el día con mi padre y si el se encuentra bien entonces iré a verlos-

-está bien, hasta mañana entonces- dijo Candy, se despidió de Terry con un abrazo y el le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego Terry y Albert se despidieron con un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda. Al salir se encontraron que estaba nevando nuevamente así se dirigieron corriendo al auto y Albert manejo hacia el puerto, al llegar se encontraron con que había otro coche con el emblema de los Andley esperando, (lógico pensó Albert, de todas maneras son muchos para ir cómodos en un solo auto) podían ver como el barco se iba acercando al muelle, el corazón de Candy latia con fuerza por la emoción de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, realmente le hacia falta la compañía de Annie, al acercarse el barco pudo distinguir a sus dos amigos en la cubierta.

-Annie! Archie!- comenzó a gritar sus nombres emocionada saltando y levantando la mano en señal de saludo, Albert sonreía al verla y también levanto su mano pero sin dejarse llevar tanto por la emoción, detrás de Archie pudieron distinguir la figura de la tía abuela y George y alguien más a quien Candy no pudo distinguir habrían venido con alguien más o seria simplemente otro pasajero? Pronto lo averiguaría. Cuando los pasajeros por fin comenzaron a bajar Candy se acerco emocionada y al ver a Archie y a Annie comenzó a saltar de nuevo.

-Archie! Annie! Que alegría volver a verlos!- dijo en voz alta mientras se abalanzaba sobre una desprevenida Annie haciéndola trastabillar, luego paso su atención a Archie y se arrojo a sus brazos, Archie correspondió al abrazo y la levanto el vilo.

-gatita! También nos da mucha alegría volver a verte!- dijo abrazando a su prima cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de la tía.

-exhibirse públicamente de esa manera no es apropiado! Menos siendo un hombre comprometido Archivald!- ambos se congelaron al escuchar como la matriarca los regañaba y Archie puso a Candy de vuelta al suelo, y ella al verse libre del abrazo de su primo se lanzo sobre la tía abuela.

-tía abuela!- dijo mientras la abrazaba –como estuvo el viaje? Hacía mucho frio? Viajar en invierno y con su artritis!- al escuchar el último comentario de Candy todos estallaron en carcajadas menos la tía abuela, cuyo rostro había tomado una tonalidad casi violeta.

-Candice Andley! Hasta cuando vas a entender que hay cosas que jamás pero jamás se preguntan! Y no es apropiado que andes repartiendo abrazos a todos los que se te cruzan por delante!-

Candy bajo el rostro al escuchar el tono severo que usaba la mujer para dirigirse a ella –si tía lo siento mucho!-

-ay niña! cuando dejaras de darme disgustos!- continuo la tía, Candy bajo la mirada –aunque si no lo hicieras no serias Candy- dijo la tía con una ligera sonrisa, esto basto para reanimar a Candy quien volvió a abrazar a la tía, Albert abrazo a George fraternalmente y vio una figura conocida detrás de su amigo.

-Cesar, Tanya! No sabia que regresaban a Europa! que bueno volver a verlos! – dijo mientras saludaba galantemente a la morena, Candy volteo sorprendida al ver a la recién llegados, (que hace Tanya aquí?)

-William!- contesto Tanya –pues mi padre aun tiene algunos asuntos que tratar en América pero sin ustedes allá Chicago me parecía muy aburrido, así que decidimos regresar a Europa, tu tía nos invito a pasar unos días en Escocia y luego regresaremos a España-

-ya veo, pues será un gusto tenerlos con nosotros!- contesto Albert entusiasmado

-será un gusto tenerlos con nosotros!-repitió Candy con voz burlona es que Albert tenía que ser tan amable con todo el mundo?

-dijiste algo Candy?- pregunto Annie

-eh? No nada!- bajo la cabeza para no tener que ver a Albert hablando con Tanya.

-Candy a que no adivinas quien viajo en el mismo barco que nosotros!-comento Archie emocionado

-ni idea Archie quien?-

-Eleanor Baker?-

-que?- Candy pregunto sorprendida subiendo la voz nuevamente con lo que se gano una mirada recriminatoria de la tía –estás seguro que es ella?- pregunto.

-claro que estoy segura gatita, olvidas que hablas con su mayor admirador!- dijo Archie orgulloso, Annie se limito a mirarlo con resignación y poner los ojos en blanco.

-que extraño, no tenía idea de que vendría- contesto Candy, la madre de Terry aquí? Y el no le había dicho nada?

-y como podrías saberlo?- pregunto Archie en tono burlón –es que acaso ustedes se conocen e intercambian correspondencia?-

-pues la verdad si!- contesto Candy mientras le sacaba la lengua y comenzó a caminar hacia la madre de Terry quien acababa de bajar del barco

-señora Baker?- pregunto Candy con timidez

-Candy! Mi niña! que haces en el puerto? No estabas con Terry en el castillo? O es que ya regresas a América?-

-No señora Baker, el resto de mi familia llegaba hoy a Inglaterra así que vine a recibirlos, y como es que Terry no vino a recibirla? Sabe el que usted está aquí?-

-no, no lo sabe, no quise decírselo, temía que me dijera que no viniera, pero se que debe estar pasando por un rato muy difícil, así que decidí venir sin avisarle, una vez aquí no podrá hacer nada- dijo ella sonriente

-entiendo, conoce bien a su hijo verdad? Pues donde va a quedarse? Tenemos un auto esperándonos, quiere que la llevemos a algún lado?-

-no quisiera molestar, tomare un coche, me quedare en un hotel en la ciudad-

-de ninguna manera señora Baker, puede quedarse en nuestra casa- interrumpió Albert

-Albert!- Candy volteo sorprendida a ver al rubio –te presento a Eleanor Baker! Señora Baker él es William Albert Andley-

-muchísimo gusto señora- dijo Albert besándole la mano a la actriz –como le decía, cualquier amistad de Candy es bienvenida en nuestra casa, si desea puede quedarse con nosotros, además creo que mi sobrino no nos perdonaría si la dejáramos quedarse en un hotel- hasta ese momento Candy se había olvidado de Archie quien ahora los miraba ansioso esperando ser presentado con la famosa actriz, Candy sonrío al ver la expresión de su primo, quien se acercaba rápidamente al haber escuchado su nombre en la conversación

-Archivald Cronwell a sus pies- dijo Archie mientras le besaba la mano a Eleanor y hacia una reverencia. Candy trato con todas sus fuerzas de contener la risa para seguir con las presentaciones.

-el es mi primo Archivald y su prometida Annie Brighton- Eleanor saludo con amabilidad a los dos –la señora Elroy Andley mi tía abuela y el señor George Johnson-

-encantada de conocerlos- dijo la actriz

-estábamos invitando a la señora Baker a quedarse con nosotros en la casa-dijo Albert

-si mis sobrinos la invitaron debo reiterar la invitación- dijo la tía mientras Archie sonreía ampliamente.

-es muy amable de su parte, acepto su invitación muchísimas gracias-

El grupo comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban estacionados los autos Tanya Eleanor y la tía subieron al asiento trasero de uno de los autos, Cesar se sentó al lado del chofer y partieron hacia la mansión Andley, en el otro auto Archie, Annie y Candy en el asiento trasero, y Albert y George en el delantero. Al llegar a la casa Andley, Candy bajo de un salto pues no había un cuarto listo para la madre de Terry, ni para Tanya y Cesar, así que corrió dentro de la mansión para avisar al ama de llaves. La tía comprendió la razón de la preocupación de Candy y todos pasaron al salón de té. Se quedaron conversando hasta que una de las criadas les aviso que todas las habitaciones estaban listas así que subieron a descansar del viaje para luego volver a encontrarse a la hora de la cena, la casa se sentía llena de vida, Candy observaba feliz a todos conversar, durante la cena, incluso la tía Elroy parecía más relajada que de costumbre, al terminar la tía y Eleanor se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala para ponerse al día.

-Candy como es que conoces a Eleanor Baker?- pregunto Archie ansioso apenas las damas se hubieron retirado de la habitación. Candy no supo muy bien como contestar, el que Terry fuera hijo de la actriz aun era un secreto pero sabia que era muy mala mentirosa así que opto por decir la verdad a medias.

-pues la conocí por Terry-

-en serio? Y como es que ese actorcillo la conoció a ella?-

-Archie!-

-jajaja! Está bien está bien, no diré nada mas, solo que se me hace extraño Terry aun es relativamente nuevo en el teatro-

-pero su carrera ascendió muy rápidamente no me sorprende que haya conocido a Eleanor Baker- dijo Annie salvando a Candy de tener que contestar

-además si no fuera porque Terry conoce a Eleanor, Candy jamás la hubiera conocido y ustedes dos jamás hubieran sido presentados- dijo Albert uniéndose a la conversación

-es cierto! – dijo Archie con un gesto dramático –después de todo parece que tendré que agradecerle algo al aristócrata!-

Todos estallaron en risas al escuchar el último comentario de Archie y después de conversar un poco mas se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Albert acompañó a Candy a su alcoba.

-hasta mañana pequeña-

-hasta mañana Albert- le dio un ligero abrazo y entro a su habitación.

A la ma;ana siguiente Candy se desperto al escuchar el ruido en la casa, toda la actividad la dejo desorientada por un rato pero luego recordó, ya no se encontraban solos en la casa, se paro de la cama y se disponía a elegir que vestir cuando Dorothy entro en su habitación.

-Candy! Que bueno que ya estas despierta, la señora Elroy esta ansiosa por servir el desayuno.

-que? Pero si no son ni las 8!-

Dorothy sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga –Candy, será mejor que te apures todos ya están abajo cambiados y listos para salir-

-salir? A donde piensan salir?-

Un mensajero del duque de Grandchester vino temprano, y los invito a todos al castillo para pasar el dia, enviaran coches a recogerlos a las 9. Al escuchar esto Candy comenzó a buscar en el ropero mientras Dorothy riendo la ayudo a arreglarse, en menos de quince minutos Candy estaba lista y bajo las escaleras.

-buenos días dormilona-

-Buenos días Archie! Como es que todos están despiertos y cambiados y yo no me había enterado?-

-porque no todos necesitamos dormir diez horas al día gatita!- contesto Archie riendo, Candy hizo un puchero y luego se dirigió al comedor a saludar a la tía, quien ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa, acompañada de Albert y Eleanor Baker. Los demás entraron al comedor detrás de Candy y después de darse los buenos días entre todos desayunaron conversando. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar la tía se dirigió a Candy.

-Candice, creo que debes subir a cambiarte, vendrán por nosotros en quince minutos-

-cambiarme? Pero si ya estoy lista tía-

-ese es el vestido que piensas usar?- pregunto la tía dándole una mirada severa.

Candy bajo la mirada para observar su atuendo, ella no le veía nada malo a su vestido pero luego se giro para ver los vestidos de Annie y Tanya y recordó el comentario que había hecho la duquesa sobre sus "harapos" se excuso de la mesa apenada y subió a cambiarse, tan pronto como Candy se retiro de la mesa Albert intervino

-tía no me parece que eso haya sido necesario-

-lo era- contesto ella secamente

-claro que no! lo único que consiguió fue apenar a Candy, sabe muy bien que ella siempre viste con sencillez y no veo porque eso tendría que ser un problema-

-lo hago por su bien- dijo la tía mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando a Albert aun enfadado. Al poco rato todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo mientras esperaban que lleguen los coches del duque para llevarlos al castillo. A pocos minutos tocaron la puerta y el mayordomo acudió a abrir, se trataba del chofer del duque, por lo que todos salieron de la casa para subir a los autos, Albert se quedo dentro aun esperando a Candy y la tía se quedo con el.

-Esperare a Candy tía, si gusta puede subir al coche-

-pero no podemos tenerlos esperando! Me pregunto porque se demorara tanto esta chiquilla-

-usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie tía- contesto Albert molesto

-William no te molestes conmigo, lo hago por su bien-

Albert permaneció callado un momento y al ver que Candy aun no bajaba decidió ir a buscarla.

-tía usted puede ir en uno de los coches que enviaron, yo puedo ir con Candy en el auto, conozco el camino-

-de acuerdo William, de todas maneras no me parece cortes mantener a todos esperando, nos vemos en un momento-

Al terminar la frase la dama salió de la casa mientras Albert subia las escaleras para buscar a Candy, llego a la puerta de su habitación y toco suavemente.

-pequeña? todo bien? Ya es hora de irnos-

-Albert, pasa por favor no tardare-

El rubio abrió la puerta con suavidad y entro en la habitación, una vez adentro se quedo con la boca abierta, Candy vestía un vaporoso vestido verde oscuro, guantes del color del vestido y una capa de un tono ligeramente mas claro para abrigarse, tenia recogido el cabello en un moño alto con unos cuantos rizos cayendo libres alrededor de su rostro y algo de maquillaje, el sol que entraba por la ventana hacia ver el color de sus ojos aun mas brillante, Candy se encontraba parada frente al espejo tratando inútilmente de ponerse un collar de perlas que hacia juego con los aretes que tenia puestos.

-necesitas ayuda princesa?- pregunto Albert cuando pudo volver a articular palabra, se acerco a ella y se coloco detrás de ella en el espejo

-si por favor, me ayudas con el collar? Creo que debí ponérmelo antes de ponerme los guantes- dijo ella

-con gusto preciosa- contesto Albert con voz seductora haciendo que Candy se ruborizara, el rubio tomo los extremos del collar de las manos de Candy quien pudo sentir el calor de las manos de Albert aun a través de los guantes, luego de abrochar el collar bajo las manos lentamente a los hombros de Candy y los acaricio con ternura, Candy cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia, y sin querer dejo escapar un suspiro, Albert al notar la reacción de Candy fue bajando las manos por los brazos de ella acaricio la parte interna de sus codos y luego movió sus manos hacia la cintura de Candy, fue estrechando el abrazo con suavidad, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente, Albert dudo por un momento, al ver que Candy no ofrecía ninguna resistencia beso la base de su cuello para luego continuar subiendo hasta el rostro de ella, y aprovechando que tenía las manos puestas en su cintura la giro con suavidad para quedar cara a cara con ella, Candy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Albert quien sin decir nada acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, al principio sorprendida por el beso no supo bien que hacer, después con timidez subió sus manos a los brazos de Albert que la estrechaban con fuerza, poco a poco tomo la suficiente confianza para aferrarse a los fuertes brazos que la estrechaban mientras los labios de Albert rosaban los de ella con ternura, le recordó a Candy el primer beso que se habían dado, y volvió a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerla desde sus labios hasta sus pies, cuando el beso termino ella seguía con los ojos cerrados con las manos aun sobre los brazos de Albert, el la beso en la frente y luego enterró su rostro en el cabello de Candy, luego de un momento se separo de ella con suavidad y la miro de pies a cabeza.

-princesa creo que la tía tenia razón-

-que? A ti tampoco te gusto mi otro vestido?- pregunto Candy con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

-claro que me gustaba, pero este…- no termino la frase y solo volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza

-no te parece que exagere? Es que el comentario de la tía me molesto tanto!-

-entonces le pediré a la tía que te haga enojar mas seguido- le dijo al oído mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-Albert!- contesto ella sonrojada mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-es la verdad mi pequeña estas preciosa-

Candy lo miro sonriente agradeciendo el cumplido cuando Dorothy entro a la habitación, apresuradamente

-Candy! Se te hace tarde! Los coches ya se fueron y…- dejo de hablar nerviosa al percatarse de la presencia de Albert

-señor William, disculpe no sabía que usted estaba aquí-

-no hay problema Dorothy yo mismo llevare a Candy al castillo de los Grandchester, de hecho ya nos íbamos verdad preciosa?-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella

-cierto! Adiós Dorothy! Nos vemos mas tarde!- contesto ella tomando la mano que Albert lo ofrecía y se dirigieron al primer piso donde subieron al auto de Albert para alcanzar al resto de la familia en el castillo.

**Hola chicas, les gusto el capitulo? Bueno primero disculpen por el retraso, quería subirlo el viernes pero me di cuenta que me había quedado muy corto! Así que escribí un poco más, aunque de todas maneras no quedo muy largo, como ven llego Albert y esta dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que las cosas se van a poner muy complicadas ahora XD **

**Verónica: que bueno que llegaste al capitulo 17 y espero que este te guste tanto como los anteriores besos!**

**Marianny: hola! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado**

**Mushita: siii con Albert en Londres las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes aun jiji**

**Selene: Albert tenia que tener su oportunidad de recuperar tiempo, pero ahora creo que ya tuvo mas que suficiente jaja así que … batalla campal :D**

**Themis: me vas a matar pero te prometo que en el siguiente capitulo lo compensare**

**Si me olvide de alguien disculpen, gracias a todas por leer y espero sus reviews, horus, Jullie, serena, miss Andrew extrañe sus reviews! Espero poder actualizar otra vez antes de que termine la semana besos!**


	19. Cap 19

Cap 19

Al llegar al castillo se dieron cuenta de que la reunión no era tan sencilla como habían pensando, Candy agradeció internamente el haber escogido ese vestido (por lo menos ahora esa bruja no tendrá nada que decir sobre mis "harapos" pensó) entraron al castillo y al ver a Candy la tía sonrio complacida.

-buenos días, lamentamos el retraso- dijo Albert

-no hay problema- contesto Terry –mi padre estará aquí dentro de un momento, pasamos al salón?-

Candy caminaba del brazo de Albert, recordó el beso que se habían dado en la casa y se ruborizo, Albert al verla sonrió pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Candy te ves preciosa- comento Archie –ahora entiendo el retraso- le dijo con un guiño, Annie sonrió confirmando el comentario de su novio.

Terry tomo a su madre del brazo y la aparto del grupo para pedir una explicación.

-madre que haces aquí y porque viniste con los Andley?-

-pues, quise venir a verte, sabía que estabas pasando por un mal rato hijo, no quise decirte nada porque sabía que me dirías que no venga, así que tome el barco hacia Londres y cuando llegamos ayer me encontré con Candy en el puerto-

-porque fue a recoger a su familia-

-exactamente, la encontré ahí y su padre insistió en que me quedara en su casa, yo pensaba quedarme en un hotel, y bueno todos son tan agradables que acepte su oferta- dijo mirando sobre su hombro hacia donde el clan Andley se encontraba conversando despreocupadamente

-no es su padre- dijo Terry con un tono de resentimiento en su voz mirando a Albert.

-lo se hijo, veo que tienes competencia verdad?-

-es verdad pero debo aceptar que Albert se esta portando muy bien, pudo haberme prohibido ver a Candy y quedarse con ella-

-no parece ese tipo de persona-

-no lo es, el y yo nos hicimos muy amigos mientras Candy estudiaba en Londres, y en América nos volvimos a ver un par de veces mas, pero no creo que nuestra amistad sobreviva a esto, aunque no puedo culparlo realmente por enamorarse de Candy-

-es una chica muy especial-

-lo se madre, no puedo creer que la deje ir-

-aun no es demasiado tarde hijo no te desanimes- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Terry

-gracias mama, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, aunque me temo que la duquesa te haga pasar un mal rato-

-lo que esa mujer tenga que decir me tiene sin cuidado, estoy aquí por ti-

Terry le dio un ligero abrazo a su madre y luego ambos caminaron hacia el grupo que conversaba al otro lado del salón, la tía estaba sentada en un sillón, a su lado Tanya y Cesar y parados a su alrededor Annie, Archie, Albert y Candy

-disculpen mi falta de cortesía, puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? –

-creo que un poco de te estaría bien- contesto la tía

Al momento Terry le hizo una señal a uno de los sirvientes y pasaron a servir el te. Se encontraban todos con las tazas en las manos cuando el duque entro en la habitación, aun se veía un poco débil caminaba apoyado en un bastón, al ver entrar a su padre Terry corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar, todos se pusieron de pie

-buenos días a todos disculpen la demora, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, quería conocer a las amistades de mi hijo- dijo mirando a los mas jóvenes –luego volteo su mirada hacia la señora Elroy –y tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer a la familia de esta encantadora jovencita- Candy sonrió ante el cumplido, el duque comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada para finalmente posar los ojos sobre la mujer que estaba parada ligeramente apartada del grupo, con la mirada fija en un punto en el horizonte, claramente tratando de pasar desapercibida, el hombre sintió su corazón acelerarse al reconocer a la mujer.

-Eli? Eres tu? Como es posible? Que haces aquí?- dijo el sorprendido atropellando las palabras

-Richard, disculpa por venir a tu casa sin invitación, vine a ver a Terry y me estoy quedando con los Andley-

-eres bienvenida cuando quieras Eli, no necesitas invitación, me alegra mucho volverte a ver, te ves muy bien- dijo bajando un poco la voz, un leve sonrojo cruzo por el rostro de la actriz pero se recupero al instante

-Gracias Richard, me alegra saber que tu salud mejoro- dijo ella

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento Terry se dio cuenta de la obvia incomodidad de sus padres así que decidió cambiar el tema

-y Annie para cuando es tu boda?- soltó la pregunta atropelladamente, Annie lo miro muy sorprendida pues ella y el actor no tenían una relación tan cercana, Candy tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara de su amiga quien finalmente contesto.

-en un par de meses Terry, si estas en América nos encantaría que vayas- Archie hizo el ademan de decir algo pero Annie lo codeo en las costillas por lo que tuvo que permanecer en silencio.

-muy amable de tu parte invitarme Annie, si estoy en América asistiré- dijo el enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras miraba a Archie, Candy soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Terry se divertía a costillas de su primo al darse cuenta que todos habían volteado a verla clavo la vista en su taza de te y permaneció en silencio, tomaron el te mientras el grupo se dividía en grupos mas pequeños, el duque conversaba con la tía, Terry estaba al lado de su madre, Tanya y Cesar por otro lado y el resto de los Andley en otro rincón del cuarto, el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse, y comenzaron a escucharse risas por el salón, la risa de Candy destacaba entre las demás, la tía le dio una mirada algo severa (una señorita no debería reírse tan fuerte! Pensó)

-tiene una nieta maravillosa, lo sabía?- le comento el duque mirando en dirección a Candy

-lo se, es una niña excepcional, aunque a veces me saca de mis casillas- dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-me imagino- contesto el duque sonriendo –en eso se parece a mi hijo, Terrence es una lástima que ellos se separaran, no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para mi hijo que su nieta- la tía lo miro con curiosidad pues no conocía muy bien la historia de Terry y Candy y no se atrevía a preguntarle, el duque se dio cuenta de la expresión de la dama y volvió a hablar.

-Candy y Terrence se hicieron muy amigos mientras estudiaban en el colegio San Pablo, luego se separaron cuando el se fue del colegio por salvar a Candy, vino a pedirme ayuda para que no expulsaran a Candy del colegio, pero no lo escuche- dijo bajando el tono de voz –luego me entere de que ella había huido del colegio también y de alguna manera se volvieron a encontrar en América, el me comento que tenia pensando pedir en matrimonio la mano de Candy hace un par de años pero ellos se separaron y Terry se comprometió con una muchacha americana, actriz como el, insistió mucho en que yo le diera mi autorización para casarse con ella, y hace un mes aproximadamente me escribió diciendo que había roto su compromiso, yo le escribí a Terry pidiéndole que viniera a verme e imaginara mi sorpresa cuando vino con Candy, me alegro mucho que se hayan vuelto a encontrar-

-yo, no sabia toda la historia- dijo la tía apenada –Candice, bueno después de huir del colegio San Pablo estuvo alejada de la familia durante un tiempo, y no fue hasta que William regreso que ella volvió con nosotros también, su hijo vino a ver a Candy a nuestra casa en Lakewood durante las fiestas, luego William decidió venir con Candy a Londres para acompañar a Terrence y bueno, decidimos venir todos-

-ya veo, así que Terrence fue a buscar a Candy a Lakewood? Espero que no haya causado problemas-

-para nada su excelencia! Terrence es un joven muy bien portado, fue un gusto tenerlo con nosotros, además también es amigo de William-

-si algo me comento mi hijo, también se conocieron el Londres, que pequeño es el mundo no?-

-cierto- dijo ella pensativa

-disculpe si soy muy directo señora Elroy pero, usted aprobaría una relación entre mi hijo y su nieta?- la tía lo miro con asombro ante la pregunta y pensó por unos instantes antes de contestar

-pues la última palabra no la tengo yo, la tiene William y el, pues consiente mucho a Candice y se que el no aprobara nada sin consultarle a ella- contesto la mujer en tono indiferente

-por lo tanto la decisión es de ella- completo el duque

-efectivamente-

El se quedo pensativo por un momento, había tenido la esperanza de poder ayudar a su hijo para recuperar a Candy pero al parecer Terry iba a tener que hacer eso solo. Pasaron una mañana muy alegre y luego pasaron a almorzar, para tranquilidad de Terry, la duquesa no había asomado la nariz para nada por la reunión por lo que su madre y el duque se veían más tranquilos, una vez que terminaron de almorzar pasaron al salón donde para sorpresa de todos había un cuarteto de cuerdas en una esquina. Terry miro a su padre sorprendido quien simplemente dijo.

-quería que tus amigos pasaran un buen rato-

Al entrar todos al salón el cuarteto comenzó a tocar y una sirvienta entro sirviendo copas de champagne, aunque un poco sorprendidos tomaron las copas y dieron un sorbo con timidez

-quisiera hacer un brindis- dijo el duque -porque mi hijo ha regresado y me complace anunciar que ha aceptado ser mi sucesor al ducado salud!-

Candy miro a Terry sorprendida (como es que no me lo dijo? Pensó) Terry se limito a sonreír y a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Salud!- contestaron todos

-vaya eso si que son buenas noticias- dijo Albert –así que por fin sentaras cabeza Terry?-

-algo así Albert, por ahora solo acepte el cargo no lo voy a asumir aun, pero como dijo mi padre, lo hare en un futuro-

-pues felicitaciones amigo-

-gracias-

Candy no salía se su sorpresa, eso significaba que Terry iba a quedarse a vivir en Londres? Y su carrera de actuación? La abandonaría o habría llegado a algún acuerdo con el duque? Terry al notar la cara de confusión de Candy se acerca a ella.

-bueno pecosa que te parece? Sere un duque después de todo?-

-que bueno Terry me alegro mucho por ti-

-de verdad te alegras Candy? No suenas muy contenta-

-pues estaba pensando, eso significa que te quedaras a vivir en Londres? Que hay de tu carrera? La abandonaras? Seguiras actuando por un tiempo?-

Terry rio al escuchar todas las preguntas de Candy

-tranquila pecosa, se que tienes miedo de que me quede en Londres porque me extrañaras mucho-

-Terry!-

-pues, eventualmente si me quedare a vivir en Londres, y lo de la actuación lo dejare cuando llegue el momento, por ahora solo acepte asumir el cargo así que nada cambiara por ahora-

-entiendo- dijo ella pensativa

-vamos Candy, podrías sonar un poco más animada sabes? La salud de mi padre ha mejorado mucho- dijo el mirando en dirección al duque quien seguía conversando con la tía abuela –y creo que no tendré necesidad de asumir el cargo por un par de años- termino la frase con una sonrisa

-tienes razón Terry, estoy muy contenta por ti!-

-eso suena mejor pecosa, ahora me concede esta pieza princesa Julieta?-

-Terry pero no hay nadie bailando! Que vergüenza!-

-jajaja! Vamos Candy los pobres músicos se van a sentir mal porque nadie está bailando, además yo creo que si comenzamos a bailar los demás no seguirán- le volvió a extender su mano

Candy dudo unos momentos y finalmente la tomo, Terry la dirigió al centro del salón y luego volteo para quedar de cara a ella, puso una de sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a moverse con suavidad al compas de la música. Candy estaba muy sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, esperando que alguien mas saliera a bailar pero no lo hacían, por lo cual se sonrojo aun mas. Terry sonreía ampliamente por la reacción de la rubia pero no dijo nada, todos estaban mirando en dirección a la pareja que bailaba.

-Terrence Grandchester me las vas a pagar!-

-que es lo que tengo que pagar pecosa? Ahora podrás decir que fuiste la primera en bailar con el futuro duque de Grandchester- contesto el riendo

-eres insoportable sabias? Quien dice que bailar contigo es algo sobre lo cual quiero alardear? Engreído!- dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo

La carcajada de Terry se escucho por todo el salón, y Candy volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo (porque a mi?) el vals iba llegando a sus ultimas notas así que la pareja dejo de moverse.

-elegante, Albert, hay espacio para mas de una pareja en el salón sabían?- dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de los Andley, Archie fulmino a Terry con la mirada y finalmente le ofreció su mano a Annie quien la tomo con timidez, luego Albert se acerco a Tanya y la saco a bailar, con las tres parejas bailando la situación ya no resultaba tan incomoda para Candy y comenzó a disfrutar del baile, comenzaron a intercambiar parejas y a ella le toco bailar con Archie.

-dime gatita, te emociona la posibilidad de ser la próxima duquesa?-

-de que hablas Archie! Yo no voy a ser la próxima duquesa?-

-estas segura? Digo, si tu relación con Terry se formalizara…-

-yo no tengo ninguna relación con Terry!- contesto ella

-ah no? viajaste con el hasta aquí antes que el resto de la familia, sin mas compañía que la de Dorothy, sus padres te hablan con mucha familiaridad, la manera en que apareció en Lakewood declarando su amor por ti, todo indica…-

-eso no significa nada!- dijo ella defendiéndose, Archie se limito a mirarla sin decir nada

-bueno, no es que no signifique nada, yo no lo se Archie, es muy complicado, no puedo decir que Terry y yo somos novios, pero tampoco puedo decir que no somos nada entiendes?-

-la verdad no, y creo que ya sabia todo lo que me acabas de decir- dijo el sonriendo –solo estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato a mi prima favorita sabes? Deberías ver lo adorable que te ves cuando tus mejillas se encienden como ahora-

-Archie eso no es muy agradable sabias?- dijo ella sacándole la lengua –no es de caballeros avergonzar a una dama- termino con una mala imitación de la voz de la tía abuela y tratando de contener la risa.

-no es de damas burlarse de la matriarca de la familia- concluyo Archie riendo, ambos rieron de la ocurrencia de Archie y luego cambiaron de pareja, ahora Candy bailaba con Albert

-de que se reían tanto princesa? Que es tan gracioso?-

-es que…- Candy dudo si contarle, pues no quería mencionar la parte en que Archie la había llamado futura duquesa

-no hay problema Candy si no quieres decirme no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Albert en tono seco y quizás molesto?

-no es eso Albert, por favor no te enojes- intento buscar su mirada pero el seguía mirando al frente –es que no se si lo que Archie te parecerá gracioso, en fin nos estábamos riendo porque Archie me hizo pasar un mal rato, y yo le dije "no es de caballeros avergonzar a una dama"- Albert no pudo contener la sonrisa al escuchar el tono que utilizo Candy para la ultima frase

-y porque te haría avergonzar Archie princesa?-

-eso es lo que creo que no te parecerá gracioso- dijo ella bajando la mirada –la discusión comenzó cuando el me pregunto si me emocionaba la posibilidad de ser la próxima duquesa-

-entiendo, tienes razón no me parece gracioso-

-lo sabia no debí decir nada, lo siento-

-yo te pregunte, debí suponer que si no querías decírmelo debías tener alguna razón en lugar de simplemente meter las narices en conversaciones ajenas-

-Albert! No digas eso! Yo… tu sabes que yo siempre te digo todo, acordamos compartir todo recuerdas?- dijo ella tratando de sonreír- no quise contarte la discusión de ahora porque temía que te molestaras, justo como ahora- Albert dejo de moverse y se quedo muy quito por un momento, Candy pensó que se había molestado todavía mas

-princesa, no quiero que dejes de decirme las cosas porque crees que me molestaran entendido? Lo de ahora fue una simple broma, pero en cualquier otra ocasión no quiero que haya secretos entre tu y yo-

-Albert yo solo… no quería lastimarte-

-yo me lo busque princesa, además, no me gustaba la idea de que tuvieras una broma privada con Archie- admitió el mientras comenzaba a bailar otra vez

-tu…estabas celoso de Archie?- pregunto ella sonriendo

-bueno si, algo, no se qué me pasa Candy, desde que abrí los ojos y te veo como lo hago ahora, me resulta imposible pensar que cualquier otro hombre no pueda ver en ti lo mismo que yo, nunca he sido así pero no puedo controlarlo!-

-Albert- dijo ahora con una amplia sonrisa –es Archie, es el prometido de Annie recuerdas?-

-si- contesto el rubio bajando la mirada –jajaja nunca había visto esta faceta de ti, me resulta…divertida- dijo ella

-así que le parezco divertido señorita Candice Andley?- pregunto el recuperando la sonrisa

-así es señor William Andley, muy divertido-

-tan divertido como la vocecita con la que me imitas cuando le hablo a Tanya?- Candy se quedo de una pieza al escuchar el comentario de Albert

-me escuchaste?-

-jajajaja! Claro que si!- digamos que últimamente ando muy atento a tu voz-

Candy enrojeció por el comentario y se quedo callada mirando al piso Albert le tomo la barbilla con delicadeza y la obligo a mirarlo.

-me alegra saber que no soy el único a quien el mounstro de los celos le hace pasar un mal rato- dijo sonriéndole –Candy sonrió al escuchar el comentario sobre el mounstro, siguieron bailando y llego el momento de cambiar de parejas otra vez así que Candy paso a brazos de Terry.

-te dije que te ves preciosa hoy pecosa?-

-la verdad no me lo habías dicho- contesto ella coqueta

-mmm no entiendo como se me pudo pasar, te ves realmente hermosa pecosa- dijo mientras besaba su mano, Candy sonrió por el comentario

-tu tampoco te ves nada mal, me alegro mucho de ver que estas pasando un buen rato-

-como evitarlo? Tienes que admitir que una mona bailando es un espectáculo bastante divertido- dijo el tratando de contener la risa

Candy suspiro resignada –nunca cambiaras verdad?-

-te gustaría que cambie?- dijo el cambiando a un tono de voz más serio

-no, Terry solo bromeaba no lo dije en serio-

-esta bien pecosa, solo…bueno quería saber si había algo que yo pueda hacer para aumentar mis posibilidades-

-Terry!- dijo ella riendo –creo que no cambiaría nada de ti, de verdad-

-bueno pecosa, si hay algo que pueda hacer, bueno déjamelo saber-

-mmm eso no sería hacer trampa?-

-pues en la guerra y el amor todo se vale princesa Julieta- al terminar la frase le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La música termino y las tres parejas regresaron a sentarse. Candy se sento junto a la tía Elroy.

-gracias por hacerme cambiar de vestido tía-

-te dije que lo hacia por tu bien-

Candy sonrió por la respuesta y luego desvió la vista para mirar por la ventana

-Dios mío! Ya vieron como esta nevando?-

Todos voltearon a ver por la ventana, y pudieron ver la intensidad con la que caía la nieve afuera, el viento sacudía con fuerza los arboles faltos de hojas y gracias a que todos se quedaron en silencio se podía escuchar como la fuerza del viento hacía temblar las ventanas.

-es una ventisca!- comento Annie

-así es mi amor, tía Albert y yo iremos a quitar la nieve de los autos, duque no quisiera ser descortés pero creo que debemos regresar a casa lo mas pronto posible, hemos pasado un día estupendo muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-

-espere joven Cronwell, como dijo su prometida es una ventisca y los caminos son peligrosos en esas condiciones, porque no se quedan hasta que pase la tormenta? Hay lugar para todos en el castillo, y así no tendrían que exponerse a la intemperie-

-es muy amable de su parte duque de Grandchester- contesto la tía –pero no quisiéramos causar molestias, como dijo mi sobrino creo que no habrá problema si nos dirigimos a casa ahora mismo-

-debo insistir madame Elroy, no quisiera que mis invitados tomaran un riesgo innecesario-

-bueno en tal caso gracias por su hospitalidad, aceptaremos su invitación-

Archie volteo a ver a la tía sorprendido, lo ultimo que pensó es que ella aceptaría la oferta, ella se limito a volver a tomar asiento y a conversar con Eleanor Baker como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez decidido que se iban a quedar en el castillo reanudaron las conversaciones al poco rato

-así que volverás a quedarte aquí pecosa-

-así lo decidió la tía, fue muy amable de parte de tu padre ofrecernos quedarnos aquí, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de salir- dijo mirando por la ventana y abrazándose a si misma

-podras tener la misma habitación pecosa-

-la misma habitación?-pregunto Archie –ya te habías quedado aquí?-

-eh si, la noche que llegamos a Inglaterra la pase aquí-

-mm yo pensé que Albert le había dicho al mayordomo la fecha de tu llegada y que por lo menos tendrían tu habitación lista en la casa, tendremos que hablar con ellos-

-no fue eso Archie, fueron a recibirme al puerto y la casa estaba lista cuando llegue, es solo que…bueno Terry me invito a quedarme aquí y no quise dormir en una casa que no conocía sola, así que acepte su invitación-

-QUE? Pudiendo quedarte en nuestra casa viniste a quedarte aquí con este aristócrata? Porque Candy? El tío Albert lo sabe?- Terry miro a Archie con desagrado por el comentario (si se quedo aquí que tiene de malo?)

-saber que?- Albert llegaba a incorporarse a la conversación y solo escucho su nombre.

-Candy se quedo aquí cuando llego a Inglaterra en vez de quedarse en casa!- dijo Archie molesto, Albert volteo a mirar a Candy con un rostro difícil de leer.

-y bien Candy, que paso? No estaba lista tu habitación en casa?-

-no es eso, no quise quedarme sola en una casa que apenas conozco, y Terry me invito a quedarme aquí y fue solo por una noche!-

-Candy, no es correcto que pases la noche en casa de tu-le lanzo una mirada despectiva a Terry –"pretendiente", especialmente pudiendo quedarte en tu propia casa, tu dices que fue una sola noche y te creo, no le mencionare nada a la tía solo que no quiero que se repita entendido?- Albert jamás usaba ese tono condescendiente con Candy y a ella le molesto muchísimo, lo miro fríamente y contesto

-entendido, no volverá a suceder- dijo ella desviando la mirada molesta

-y Terry, supongo que lo hiciste con la mejor intención pero debes entender que no fue algo muy apropiado- dijo mirando al ingles

-supones bien Albert, además no entiendo porque tanto escándalo, Candy vino con Dorothy y se quedaron en habitaciones contiguas y supongo que te tranquilizara saber que después de esa noche Candy durmió en la casa de tu familia, así que dejémonos de sermones moralistas-

-Terrence anda con cuidado, tu puedes hacer con tu vida y tu reputación lo que te de la gana, pero tratándose de Candy, vas a tener que respetar las reglas-

-y si no lo hago que? Me prohibirás verla?-

-sabes que puedo hacerlo- contesto Albert

-basta!- interrumpió Candy –Albert ya te dije que no se repetirá fue solo una noche así que podemos dejar el maldito tema?-

-Candy!- dijo Archie sorprendido –nunca pensé que te escucharía decir algo así-

-pues no me provoques- contesto ella, Cesar y Tanya se acercaban al grupo así que sin pensarlo mas tomo la mano de Cesar y le dijo

-bailas?- el desconcertado asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile

-ves lo que conseguiste? Ahora esta bailando con ese tipo!- protesto Terry

-hey! Ese "tipo" tiene nombre!- intervino Tanya –y es Cesar y debo recordarles que fue ella quien lo invito a bailar así que midan sus palabras!- diciendo esto se retiro del grupo molesta

-que mosca les pico a todas las mujeres hoy?- pregunto Archie –es que hay luna llena o algo así?- Annie le dio una mirada asesina y se fue caminando detrás de Tanya, Archie la miro irse y volteo a ver a Albert y Terry quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-que se yo, demasiado champagne- dijo Albert riendo

Candy bailo varias piezas con Cesar y cuando termino de bailar se dirigió hacia donde estaban Annie y Tanya, con Cesar aun tomando su mano

-y este quien se cree para poner sus garras sobre Candy?- dijo Terry molesto –que no se da cuenta que el baile termino? Porque no la suelta?-

-tranquilízate Terry, Candy lo esta haciendo para molestarnos, y creo que lo tenemos merecido por la discusión de hace un rato-

-tu lo tendrás merecido!- contesto Terry enfurruñado y no creo que Candy lo haga intencionalmente ese tipo se aprovecha de la situación!-

Albert rio –yo no veo que Candy intente hacer nada por soltarse de Cesar, tal vez no este tratando de lastimarnos a propósito pero si esta tratando de que la dejemos en paz, por eso no ha soltado la mano de Cesar-

-y tu como sabes?-

-la conozco muy bien- contesto finalmente Albert

-bueno, deja de presumir lo bien que la conoces está bien? Sé que ustedes son amigos desde hace muchos años y que vivieron juntos etc etc., no hay necesidad de restregármelo en la cara!-

-realmente eres un malhumorado amigo mío, pero te entiendo, vamos por un trago?-

-pensé que nunca preguntarías, elegante nos acompañas? O te quedaras viendo como tu ya no tan tímida prometida conversa con las chicas?-

Archie volteo a mirarlo primero molesto, luego le dio una ultima mirada a Annie y camino con Albert y Terry –supongo que no regresara a menos que vaya a disculparme, y ni siquiera se que hice mal!-

Todos rieron y se dirigieron al bar que había al fondo de la habitación.

-whisky?- pregunto Terry

-y que mas podría ser- contesto Albert, se sirvieron tres vasos y se quedaron en un rincón observando a las chicas que ahora se turnaban para bailar con Cesar

-suertudo infeliz! Ahora todas ríen con el como si fuera el tipo mas gracioso del mundo!- dijo Archie mirando como Annie bailaba con Cesar y sonreía mientras hablaban de Dios sabrá que.

-es todo un payaso!- contesto Terry

-casi ni les habla, y fueron ellas quienes lo fueron a buscar- completo Albert –supongo que si no les habla mucho no las puede hacer enojar- rieron al escuchar el ultimo comentario y se quedaron dando sorbos a sus respectivos vasos. La voz de Cesar se escucho de un lado al otro de la habitación

-deben estar sedientas mis bellas damas, puedo traerles algo de beber?-

-un poco de champagne- contesto Tanya, Cesar volteo a ver a las chicas quienes asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Albert y los demás

-ahí viene el bufón- dijo Terry

Archie y Albert soltaron una carcajada, el whisky estaba haciendo efecto.

-parece que te diviertes mucho- dijo Archie en tono ironico

-no siempre puedo ser el centro de atención de tan encantadoras damas- contesto Cesar en tono tranquilo

-no te acostumbres-dijo Archie endureciendo un poco la voz

-oh no tienes nada de que preocuparte Archivald, se que el corazón de Annie tiene dueño-

-y el de Candy?- intervino Terry

-bueno, dudo que haya espacio en el gran corazón de Candy para un pretendiente mas- dijo mirando a la rubia –aunque debo aceptar que es una dama extraordinaria, y además muy bella, lástima que yo no tenga ninguna posibilidad-

-si la tuvieras, intentarías conquistarla?- pregunto Terry

-sin dudarlo, son afortunados de tener por lo menos una posibilidad- dijo mirando a Terry y luego a Albert, el rubio le devolvió una mirada desconcertada (es que TODO el mundo sabia su historia?)

-ahora si me disculpan, es cortes dejar a las damas esperando, con permiso caballeros- hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió al grupo de las chicas con tres copas de champagne en las manos

-genial uno mas- dijo Terry de mal humor

-era de esperarse- contesto Albert –no es siempre así? Candy se gana el corazón de cuantos la conocen-

-cierto- dijo Terry con un suspiro –bueno uno mas pero por lo menos nos libramos del elegante!-

Albert solto la carcajada

-hey! Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto! No me metan en sus lios!-

-vamos elegante, por fin aceptaras que tu también estabas enamorado de Candy?-

-jajaja! Si lo acepto, tío tu ya lo sabias y disculpa si no comparto mis mas íntimos secretos contigo aristócrata es que acaso estas resentido?- dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Terry.

-no te pases elegante!- dijo el quitando la mano de Archie de su hombro, luego volvió a sonreír –así que Albert ya lo sabia, bueno simplemente confirmaste mis sospechas, yo sabia que en colegio estabas enamorado de le pecosa-

-estuve enamorado de ella desde que la conocí, pero ella nunca me vio como nada mas que a su primo, y cuando estábamos en Lakewood ella quería a Anthony, en el colegio te conoció a ti, nunca tuve una oportunidad, a veces pienso que tal vez si hubiera tenido un poco mas de paciencia…-su voz adquirió un tono nostálgico –pero Annie no se merecía eso, y ahora sinceramente amo a Annie, quiero mucho a Candy pero creo que ahora es un cariño mas fraternal-

-no entiendo como conseguiste olvidarla- dijo Albert en tono triste

-yo tampoco la verdad, Annie fue ganándose mi corazón, y ahora, bueno la amo mas que a nada-

-no sabia que podias ser tan romantico- contesto Terry sarcástico

-jajaja! No se supone que tu eres Romeo?- contesto Archie en el mismo tono de voz

-cierto, pero para mi solo hay una Julieta- dijo volviendo el rostro para volver a mirar a Candy.

**Bueno chicas aquí esta la actualización **** espero que les guste el capitulo espero sus reviews disculpen si no les contesto a cada unan pero quería subir el capitulo lo antes posible, besos **


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20

Se podían escuchar en el salón las risas de las chicas por las ocurrencias de Cesar y en el otro lado estaban los chicos aun conversando, en el centro del salón sentados en los sillones se encontraban la tía, el duque y Eleanor Baker.

-que gracioso- comento Eleanor –se separaron en hombres y mujeres- comento ella

-no lo había notado- comento el duque comenzó a reir, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un ataque de tos, el se llevo un pañuelo a la boca para cubrirla y las dos damas vieron horrorizadas como la tela se teñía de sangre

-Richard!- el grito angustiado de la actriz se escucho por todo el salón

Terry de inmediato volteo a ver a su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el duque aun estaba doblado hacia adelante por el acceso de tos, mientras Terry caminaba hacia ellos vio con horror como el cuerpo de su padre caia al suelo inerte.

-papá!- Terry comenzó a correr hacia ellos, se agacho junto a su padre y pudo ver el pañuelo manchado de sangre en su mano

-que sucedió?- le pregunto a su madre

-no lo se, estábamos conversando, el estaba riendo, luego comenzó a toser y se desmayo- contesto la actriz

-Candy! Candy! Por favor ayúdalo, no se que le pasa!- Antes de que Terry terminara la frase Candy ya estaba arrodillada en el piso junto a el, ella tomo la comprobó la respiración del duque y luego tomo su muñeca para controlar su pulso (es muy débil y su corazón late muy rápido pensó) al tomar su mano también se dio cuenta de que el duque estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-tiene mucha fiebre! Debemos llevarlo a su habitación, ayúdenme a subirlo necesitare compresas frías, ha estado tomando sus medicamentos? Parece que ha sufrido una recaída! Albert me ayudaras?-

-por supuesto Candy, vamos Terry tómalo del brazo derecho y yo lo tomare del izquierdo, Candy prepara las compresas y nos vemos arriba, el rubio tomo el brazo izquierdo del duque pero Terry no se movía estaba paralizado por la impresión de ver a su padre nuevamente enfermo.

-Terry! Vamos necesito tu ayuda!- Terry seguía sin reaccionar por lo que Archie tomo el brazo derecho del duque y se dirigieron a las escaleras, Eleanor se acerco a su hijo y tomo su brazo con suavidad

-hijo, vamos no te quedes aquí parado- comenzaron a avanzar mientras la tía se encargo de despedir a los músicos y los demás subieron al segundo piso sin saber muy bien que hacer, Annie y Tanya decidieron ir a preparar un poco de te para todos y Cesar ayudo a Archie y a Albert a subir al duque a su habitación, Terry subió del brazo de su madre hasta la habitación del duque iba a entrar pero su madre lo detuvo

-hijo, espera, Albert y Candy sabrán que hacer, déjalos ayudar a tu padre, nosotros podemos ir a la biblioteca-

Terry siguió a su madre sin decir nada, al cabo de un momento todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca a excepción de Albert y Candy quienes se encontraban en la habitación del duque.

-deberíamos llamar a un doctor- dijo finalmente Terry saliendo de su estupor, camino hacia el teléfono pero no había tono de marcar, la tormenta debía haber dañado las líneas, Terry tiro el teléfono furioso

-no hay línea! Con esta maldita tormenta de seguro el medico no podría venir de todas maneras!- luego recordó la presencia de la tía abuela.

-disculpe mi lenguaje madame Elroy- ella contesto con un simple asentimiento de cabeza

-hijo trata de tranquilizarte- le dijo Eleanor –vamos creo que deberías tomar un poco de te, ambos salieron de la biblioteca, los demás estaban sentados en la biblioteca en silencio, sin saber realmente que decir. En la cocina Eleanor preparaba comenzaba a preparar una taza de te

-no te molestes madre, Tanya y Annie habían preparado te para todos esta en la biblioteca, yo creo que necesito tomar algo mas fuerte-

-Terry no se si deberías estar bebiendo en este momento-

-no importa- contesto Terry mientras tomaba una botella de whisky, sirvió un poco en un vaso y luego se metió la botella al bolsillo del saco –no puedo soportar la espera- confeso

-hijo, se que esto no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero una recaida como la que sufrió hoy tu padre es muy difícil de superar-

-no digas eso-

-hijo, no quiero verte sufrir pero creo que debes prepararte para lo peor-

-no sabes lo que dices!- a Terry se le quebró la voz al terminar la frase

-oh hijo, lo siento tanto, pero debes prepararte para perder a tu padre!-

Terry se abrazo a su madre y comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño, por mas que le doliera admitirlo sabia que su madre tenia razón, permaneció abrazado a su madre un rato, cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco decidieron regresar a la biblioteca, al llegar se encontraron con que casi todos se habían retirado, el único que permanecía allí era Archie, al verlos entrar explico

-la tía estaba cansada, las chicas y Cesar también se retiraron a dormir-

-ya veo- contesto Terry –madre no deberías ir a descansar también? Va a ser una noche muy larga

-pero hijo, tu también deberías dormir-

-no podre aunque lo intente, vamos mamá descansa- Eleanor salió de la biblioteca dejando solos a los dos caballeros, Archie se levanto del asiento y sin decir nada tomo dos vasos se dirigía al pequeño bar cuando Terry lo interrumpió

-solo trae los vasos elegante, voy un paso por delante de ti- dijo mostrándole la botella que tenía en el bolsillo e intentando sonreír-

Archie se limito a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, tomo dos vasos les puso un poco de hielo y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Terry, sirvieron ambos vasos y se sentaron en silencio, de pronto un pensamiento invadió la cabeza de Terry

-Candy! Mi padre tiene tuberculosis y si Candy se contagia? No me lo perdonaría nunca, vamos elegante tenemos que sacarla de ese cuarto!-

-tranquilízate Terry, Candy sabe lo que hace, ella estará bien además aparte de ella y de Albert no hay nadie más en esta casa que pueda cuidar a tu padre, y como dijiste con esta tormenta será imposible traer un medico- puso su mano en el hombro de Terry tratando de tranquilizarlo –estará bien de veras-

Terry volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sillón y siguió dándole sorbos a su vaso, no supo cuanto rato estuvo así, mirando al vacio, esperando de pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresalto, Albert y Candy entraron a la biblioteca, ambos se veían agotados, Candy ya no traía puestos los guantes de seda que hacían juego con su vestido y su cabello se veía desordenado y pegado a su rostro por un ligero sudor, Albert caminaba detrás de ella con expresión cansada también, Terry se puso de pie al verlos entrar

-Pecosa, como esta mi padre?- dijo Terry mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas

-logramos bajar la fiebre un poco, Candy le dio un tranquilizante que lo ayudara a descansar, y también le dio una infusión para controlar la tos, esta mas estable pero aun no podemos decir que esta fuera de peligro, lo siento mucho amigo-

Terry se derrumbo al escuchar las palabras de Albert, se llevo las manos al rostro y trato a toda costa de contener las lagrimas Candy se sentó junto a el y sin decirle nada le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Candy no se cómo agradecerles que cuides a mi padre, yo no sabría que hacer-

-shh tranquilo Terry, no hay nada que agradecer-

-no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí pecosa- dijo el entre sollozos ya sin esforzarse por guardar las apariencias, Candy se volvió para abrazarlo y Terry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Candy mientras las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de ambos.

-shh tranquilo, estoy aquí ahora, por favor no llores me rompe el corazón verte así- dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño

-no me dejes solo Candy por favor, si me dejas ahora no se que haría-la voz de Terry sonaba desesperada Albert le hizo una seña a Archie para salir de la biblioteca y darles un poco de privacidad

-no te dejare Terry, te lo prometo-

-nunca?-

-nunca Terry- Albert cerro la puerta de la biblioteca sintiendo un nudo en la garganta después de escuchar la última frase de Candy, se quedo parado afuera de la biblioteca, Archie volteo y luego le puso una mano al hombro

-eres un gran hombre tío-

-y de que me sirve ser "un gran hombre"-contesto el rubio con amargura –si al parecer de todas maneras la voy a perder, no escuchaste lo que ella le prometió? Le dijo que nunca lo iba a dejar!-

-tío ellos también son amigos y Terry esta pasando por un momento muy difícil, ella le prometió no dejarlo solo, no le prometió matrimonio, no todo esta perdido-

-no lo se Archie, siento que seguir luchando por Candy en este momento seria darle el tiro de gracia a Terry-

-vamos por algo de tomar tio, y no pienses así, esperemos que el padre de Terry mejore-

-si yo también espero eso- se quedaron un momento en silencio esperaron un rato para darles privacidad a Terry y Candy y luego regresaron a la biblioteca, tocaron la puerta con suavidad y luego abrieron la puerta con delicadeza, adentro se encontraron con una escena que termino de alterar los nervios de Albert, Candy y Terry estaban sentados en el sillón, Terry abrazaba a la rubia que tenía la cabeza reclinada en el hombro del ingles y estaba profundamente dormida, Terry tenía el vaso en la mano y sus ojos estaba enrojecidos por el llanto y el efecto del alcohol, volteo a verlos con la mirada vacia.

-la pecosa se quedo dormida y no quise moverme por no despertarla, elegante podrías subirla a su habitación?-

-claro, vuelvo en un momento- Archie tomo a Candy en sus brazos con suavidad y se dirigió al segundo piso

-me alegra ver que estes mas tranquilo- comento Albert

-si Candy me ayudo a tranquilizarme aunque esto también ayudo – dijo levantando el vaso le dio otro sorbo–algo de beber Albert? Supongo que esto no es fácil para ti tampoco-

-supones bien, pero no hablemos de eso ahora- camino hasta el bar y se sirvió un vaso.

Archie regreso a la biblioteca en ese momento, tomo su vaso que estaba sobre la mesa y se sento frente a los dos

-dime la verdad Albert crees que mi padre se recupere?- Terry comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras por el efecto del licor

-Terry no se si deberíamos hablar de esto ahora-

-si no es ahora cuando? Cuando todos estén aquí para que puedan ver como me derrumbo otra vez? No Albert quiero que seas sincero conmigo ahora, que estamos entre amigos- miro a Archie –sabes elegante? Después de todo creo que no me caes tan mal, eres un buen tipo, solo eres…un poco sobreprotector sabes?- bebió el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo y lo relleno al momento.

-pues, como dijo Candy ha sufrido una recaída, lo cual significa que tal vez los medicamentos que esta tomando no han sido suficientes para vencer a la enfermedad, pero sabremos mas en unos días, por ahora no puedo decirte mucho mas- Terry estaba tomando a una velocidad asombrosa, mientras Albert hablaba había vuelto a vaciar su vaso y lo había vuelto a llenar

-yo sabia que no debí dejar que se levante de la cama! Todo esto es mi culpa! No debí dejar que siga con la idea de hacer esta estúpida reunión! Pero es tan terco Albert!- la voz de Terry sonaba mas aletargada aun.

-vamos Terry, tu tratabas de hacerlo sentir cómodo y si el se sentía mejor tampoco podías amarrarlo a su cama verdad?-

-eso precisamente debi haber hecho! No me voy a perdonar jamás!-

-no es tu culpa Terry no puedes culparte por algo que no puedes controlar-

-lo quiero mucho saben?- dijo levantando la cabeza –nos estábamos comenzando a llevar bien otra vez, supongo que es mas fácil cuando su horrible esposa no esta por aquí, no estoy listo para perderlo- al terminar la frase las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas

-no vas a perderlo Terry- contesto Albert tratando de reconfortar a su amigo

-no lo sabes, tu mismo lo dijiste Albert! Debo prepararme para lo peor- se quedo en silencio tratando de controlar el llanto y luego continuo -mama me dijo que debía prepararme para perder a mi padre!- al decir esto un breve sollozo escapo de sus labios, el se llevo el vaso a los labios de nuevo y dio un gran sorbo a su bebida

-vamos Terry no creo que debas tomar tanto ahora- dijo Archie tratando de quitarle el vaso, Terry aparto el brazo bruscamente

-anda elegante, déjame tomar, quiero olvidarme de todo esto por un momento, puedo?- Terry tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas Archie solo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y Terry volvió a tomar

-y Candy, no podría soportar perder a Candy también-

-no vas a perderla-contesto Albert

-vamos Albert no soy tonto! Por mas que me niegue a aceptarlo la balanza se esta inclinando hacia ti, yo soy un tonto! Mi maldito mal temperamento la hace pasar malos ratos! Tu jamás harias algo así Albert, la mereces mas que yo-

-no digas tonterías Terry no importa si la merezco o no, la que tomara la decisión será ella-

-y se va a decidir por ti, entonces yo no tendré ninguna razón para seguir viviendo- dijo Terry llorando –que tan patético puedo ser? Le pedí que nunca me deje la hice prometerlo! Ella solo me tiene lastima!-

-no es cierto, ella te quiere- Archie miro a Albert tratando de imaginar lo duro que debía ser para el consolar a Terry en ese momento

-no tanto como a ti, no puedo perderla a ella también Albert! No puedo!- lanzo el vaso que tenia entre las manos y se hizo trizas contra la pared, su mirada de rabia cambio a una de profunda tristeza

-por favor no me la quites, a ella no, es lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida, si la pierdo yo no se que haría- dijo en tono de suplica Albert se quedo en silencio un momento Archie volteo a ver a su tio.

-no tio, no tienes que ceder- susurro al ver la mirada de Albert

-no te preocupes Terry, no te la quitare- dijo con voz triste, Archie pudo ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Albert –se que tu la necesitas mucho mas, solo prométeme que la cuidaras y que la harás feliz- al terminar de decir eso la voz de Albert se quebró

-eres un gran hombre Albert- dijo Terry, intento abrazarlo pero se fue de bruces debido a su embriaguez Albert lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo, casi al instante Terry se quedo dormido

-lo se- contesto Albert con pesar luego volteo a mirar a Archie –no me digas nada sobrino, después de todo Terry es mi mejor amigo, vivi siendo solo amigo de Candy por mucho tiempo, y podre sobrevivir siendo solamente su amigo a partir de ahora-

-tio no tienes porque sacrificarte no es justo-

-la vida no es justa Archie, no puedo tenerlo todo, especialmente si tenerlo todo significa dejar a mi amigo sin nada, tengo una estupenda familia, muy buenos amigos, con eso bastara-

-Albert- dijo Archie llamando al rubio por su primero nombre después de mucho tiempo

-no digas nada mas, no voy a cambiar de parecer, ahora ayúdame a llevar a Romeo a su cama-

Después de discutir un poco mas Archie ayudo a Albert a llevar al actor a su habitación, se detuvieron en el pasillo y dio un paso hacia adelante para abrir la puerta, tan pronto como lo hizo escucho un golpe seco, volteo a ver a Archie quien simplemente dijo.

-se golpeo la cabeza, lo siento no me di cuenta que ibas a abrir la puerta así que estaba preparado para soportar todo su peso-

Albert sonrió y volvio a tomar a Terry por el brazo, entraron a la habitación y dejaron a Terry sobre su cama, el rubio le quito los zapatos y luego los dos salieron de la habitación.

-tio, insisto en que…-

-ya se que insistes Archie, pero ya te dije que no voy a cambiar de opinión, viste lo afectado que esta Terry por todo esto, tiene razón creo que el perder a Candy seria demasiado para el, y creo que si el no hubiera ido a Lakewood a buscarla yo nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella-

-no es cierto y lo sabes! Que hay del beso que se dieron la noche de año nuevo?-

Albert se quedo callado al recordar ese beso, Archie tenia razón después de ese beso había comenzado a pensar en Candy de diferente manera.

-sera un lindo recuerdo, ahora creo que deberíamos descansar, será un día agitado, y Candy y yo debemos ver como amanece el padre de Terry-

-veo que discutir contigo no servirá de nada-

-buenas noches Archie-

-buenas noches tio-

Ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones que habían preparado para ellos y trataron de dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche. A la mañana siguiente Candy fue la primera en despertarse se cambio y fue a la habitación del duque, aliviada comprobó que los medicamentos habían hecho efecto y la fiebre había cedido, el duque parecía dormir tranquilo, así que decidió bajar al comedor, al salir de la habitación se encontró con Albert en el pasillo.

-buenos días Candy-

-Albert buenos días-

-como esta el padre de Terry?-

-parece que esta mejor, la fiebre cedió ahora esta dormido así que pensaba bajar a desayunar antes de regresar a cuidarlo-

-bueno te acompaño dormiste bien?-

-si bueno, no se como es que me quede dormida en la biblioteca supongo que uno de ustedes me subió a mi habitación gracias-

-no tienes porque princesa, fue Archie quien te subió-

Una vez abajo Candy reparo en las ojeras de Albert

-Albert dormiste bien? Tienes unas ojeras enormes, y te ves un poco pálido, te sientes bien?- acerco su mano a la frente de Albert para sentir su temperatura, Albert tomo su manito y la presiono contra su rostro antes de contestar

-Anoche nos quedamos en la biblioteca hasta tarde pero estoy bien princesa, no tienes porque preocuparte no es nada que una taza de café no pueda solucionar- trato de sonreírle y Candy le devolvió la sonrisa

-no debes descuidarte Albert no quiero que enfermes, porque no subes a descansar un poco mas? Yo puedo cuidar al duque mientras descansas-

-no Candy, subiremos los dos hasta que Terry despierte así el podrá llamar a un doctor, luego iremos a casa y ahí podre descansar, no te preocupes por mi no será la primera ni la ultima noche que me desvelo-

Candy iba a volver a protestar cuando los demás bajaron al comedor por lo que tuvo que guardarse sus comentarios

-buenos días gatita!- dijo Archie alegremente mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente

-Archivald! Ya te he dicho que esa no es manera de dirigirse a Candice, ella tiene nombre así que por favor usalo!-

-pero tía!-

-pero nada! Por favor compórtate!- Archie iba a volver a protestar cuando sintió un ligero codazo de Annie

-lo siento tía-

Se sentaron en la gran mesa del comedor y desayunaron todos juntos, tal como lo habían acordado al terminar Albert y Candy subieron a la habitación del duque y los demás fueron al salón de te para esperar noticias. Cuando entraron a la habitación de duque se encontraron con que el ya estaba despierto

-que bueno verlo despierto su excelencia!- dijo Candy –como se siente esta mañana?-

-me he sentido mejor, pero la verdad no tengo ninguna queja, que sucedió anoche? Como es que llegue a mi habitación?-

-pues vera duque- contesto Albert –anoche usted se desmayo, nos dio un buen susto sabe? Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, debió decirnos que no se sentía bien, la tuberculosis es una enfermedad muy difícil de vencer y hasta hace poco usted tenía una pronóstico muy poco favorable así que debe cuidarse mas-

-entiendo señor William, disculpen si ayer pasaron un mal rato por mi culpa, por sus rostros cansados supongo que me estuvieron cuidando anoche-

-si Albert me ayudo a cuidarlo- contesto Candy –ahora debe usted desayunar y luego tomar sus medicinas, lo cuidaremos hasta que Terry despierte y pueda llamar un medico y luego regresaremos a casa, yo vendré mas tarde para hablar con su médico y me encargare de que se sienta mejor-

-muchas gracias Candy pero no quiero causarte tantas molestias, se supone que tu y tu familia están aquí de vacaciones verdad?-

-no es ninguna molestia su excelencia, iré por su desayuno-

Candy salió de la habitación dejando a Albert y al duque

-tiene una hija extraordinaria lo sabía?-

-no es mi hija, su excelencia, la adopte pero nuestra relación jamás ha sido de padre e hija-

-lo se sir William, de todas maneras debe estar muy orgulloso es una damita fuera de lo común, muy educada, inteligente, además de hermosa y encantadora y lo más sorprendente sin ningún compromiso, supongo que debe haber una fila de pretendientes esperando por su mano-

-no lo crea su excelencia, por ahora solo un par, supongo que es muy difícil para los hombres de nuestra sociedad aceptar que una mujer trabaje, Candy es muy independiente y yo decidí que sea ella quien decida con quien se casara-

-ya veo, es una posición bastante liberal para alguien como usted sir William-

-solo quiero que Candy sea feliz-

-entiendo-

Candy regreso a la habitación con una bandeja y la llevo hasta la cama del duque para que el pudiera comer, cuando el termino salió de la habitación para dejarla en la cocina

-señor William podría por favor llamar a Terrence? Me gustaría hablar con el-

-por supuesto duque, regreso en un momento-

Albert se dirigió a la habitación de Terry, al entrar se dio cuenta de que su amigo aun dormía, lo movió con suavidad para despertarlo

-déjame dormir!- contesto Terry entre sueños

-Terry debes despertar tu padre quiere verte-

Terry abrió los ojos despacio, la luz que entraba en la habitación lo molestaba, se incorporo pero al momento volvió a acostarse llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-demonios! Que dolor de cabeza! Como es que subí hasta aquí, recuerdo haber estado en la biblioteca con el elegante y contigo, porque demonios bebí tanto?-

-lo mismo nos preguntábamos Archie y yo, y tuvimos que subirte hasta aquí, por lo visto no recuerdas mucho-

-la verdad no, todo esta muy borroso, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, como si me hubiera dado cabezazos contra la pared!- dijo con las manos en las sienes, Albert soltó una risita al escuchar el comentario Terry no le dio mucha importancia y luego se paro despacio, la habitación aun daba vueltas, se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una rápida ducha y luego se dirigió al cuarto de su padre.

-papa te sientes bien? Como estas?-

-bastante mejor Terrence gracias, me contaron lo que sucedió ayer, siento haberte preocupado-

-porque no me dijiste que no te sentías bien? Para que insistir en hacer esa ridícula reunión? Deberías estar en cama al cuidado de un medico no organizando fiestas!-

-tranquilízate Terrence! De verdad me siento muchísimo mejor, aunque si traer a un medico te da tranquilidad no voy a impedírtelo, no quisiera seguir dando molestias a los Andley-

En ese momento Terry se percato de la presencia de Candy en la habitación, se veía cansada, su cabello desordenado y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-pecosa, peque;a pecosa no se como agradecerte que hayas cuidado a mi padre ayer, yo no sabia que hacer y con la tormenta… gracias a Dios que estabas aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos, Candy le sonrió

-no tienes nada que agradecer Terry-

-de verdad pecosa, te debo muchísimo me dejaras invitarte a cenar pecosa?-

-Terrence- Intervino el duque –veo que no has perdido la costumbre de ponerle apodos a todo el mundo y creo que esa no es manera de dirigirse a una dama

Terry miro a Candy avergonzado

-te molestan mis apodos pecas? Digo Candy?-

-por supuesto que no- dijo sonriéndole luego se dirigió al duque –su excelencia le agradezco su preocupación pero los apodos de Terry no me molestan para nada, Terry no sería Terry si me llamara por mi nombre-

-creo que es más amable con mi hijo de lo que el se merece mi bella dama, pero si no le molesta entonces supongo que está bien-

Terry le sonrió agradecido a Candy

-ahora debe usted descansar, supongo que el médico no tardara en llegar, lo dejaremos para que descanse.

Salieron de la habitación y Terry tomo a Candy de la mano

-pecosa de verdad que no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi padre, si no fuera por ti, no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido- dijo el desviando la mirada

-Terry no tienes que agradecerme nada, y Albert me ayudo muchísimo, ahora vamos a esperar que llegue el médico y luego nos iremos a casa, regresare por la tarde está bien?-

-está bien pecosa ahora me gustaría hablar contigo- él la guio hacia el salón de te y Candy lo siguió.

-se que no es el mejor momento pero con lo que paso ayer me di cuenta de cuán rápido pueden cambiar las cosas-

-que quieres decir Terry?-

-pues, me gustaría saber si ya decidiste, no quiero presionarte pero… la incertidumbre me está matando Candy, si no vas a aceptarme pues me gustaría que me des un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que tu y yo seremos solo amigos y si me fueras a aceptar la verdad me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-Terry, yo no se que decirte con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente-

-Candy se que es muy cobarde de mi parte presionarte así, tu me dijiste que temías perder a uno de los dos, pues ahora te estoy diciendo que si escoges a Albert no me perderás, seguiremos siendo amigos, nunca mas voy a alejarme de tu vida Candy, pero de verdad me gustaría saber que terreno estoy pisando-

-esta bien, te entiendo Terry, tratare de darte mi respuesta esta tarde esta bien?-

-gracias pecosa- ambos se pusieron de pie –te amo- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, Candy se volvió a sentar y se quedo pensando, realmente no era justo que tuviera esperando a los dos por tanto tiempo, pero sinceramente seguía confundida, sus sentimientos por cada uno eran muy fuertes casi podía jurar que los amaba a los dos, pero tendría que dar una respuesta para la tarde, que haría? Terry caminaba rápido por el pasillo, tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que Annie y Archie habían estado en el pasillo afuera del salón, y habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-ese maldito cobarde! Sabia que no podíamos ser amigos!-

-Archie de que hablas? Porque estas tan enojado?-

-es que no escuchaste Annie, está presionando a Candy por una respuesta! Maldito aristócrata!-

-si escuche mi vida, pero el no le dijo nada malo solo quiere saber que esperar!-

-no puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo Annie, se supone que Candy es tu mejor amiga!-

-Candy es mi hermana! Pero entiendo la posición de Terry!-

-pero amor por favor como puedes decir que lo entiendes?- pregunto Archie exasperado

-pues…porque se lo difícil que es amar a alguien y entregarle tu corazón sin estar seguro de ser correspondido, no envidio su posición Archie, me gustaría decir que en su posición no haría algo así pero la verdad es que hice algo peor, yo le pedí bueno le rogué a Candy que no te alejara de mi, le pedi que se hiciera a un lado para que yo pudiera tener una oportunidad contigo- los ojos de la morena estaban llenos de lagrimas cuando termino la frase

-Annie! No tenia idea!-

-por supuesto que no, Candy es tan noble que nunca te lo dijo, Archie se que debes estar molesto conmigo no se como comenzar a disculparme, yo se que estabas enamorado de Candy y…-

-shhh! Mi amor, eso ya no importa ahora- dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Annie –yo nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad con Candy, ahora lo entiendo, paso de Anthony a Terry y bueno ahora creo que a Albert, el punto es que yo estoy comprometido con la mujer que mas amo en este mundo, como llegamos hasta aquí no importa-

-Archie no te merezco!- contesto Annie con la cabeza baja

-yo soy quien no te merece a ti, no puedo creer todo el tiempo que estuve tan ciego y no vi lo maravillosa que eres mi amor-

-te amo Archie-

-y yo a ti futura señora Cronwell, ahora si me disculpas se que no me dejaras hablar con Candy ni Terry así que por lo menos hablare con Albert para advertirle, esta bien?-

-esta bien-

**Bueno chicas aquí tienen otro capitulo espero sus opiniones ya q el capitulo anterior casi no tuvo reviews snif snif **** jaja besos para todas **

**Vero: se que quieres un poquito mas de acción, bueno aquí hay un poquito y a partir del sgte capitulo habrá mucha mas!**

**Galaxy: a mi también me pareció una escena muy graciosa! Prefiero que se lleven bien no me gusta que anden peleando siempre!**

**Themis: para llevarse bien solo necesitaban un enemigo común! Jajaja**


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21

Archie se dirigió a la la biblioteca donde pensó que podría encontrar a Albert, allí estaba el sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro.

-Albert! Necesito hablar contigo!-

-Archie que sucede, algo malo paso?-

-no bueno, si-

-no te entiendo Archie explicate-

-pues estaba pasando por el salón de te, y sin querer escuche la conversación de Terry y Candy, y bueno el le ha pedido una respuesta para hoy! Dice que no quiere presionarla pero que necesita saber que terreno esta pisando, que cobarde! Candy le prometió tener una respuesta para esta tarde!-

-ya imaginaba algo así, conozco a Terry lo suficiente como para saber que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, me sorprende que haya esperado todo este tiempo, bueno hablare con Candy y le dejare saber que…es libre de elegir a Terrence, yo renunciare a ella-

-pero que estas diciendo tio? Pensé esa idea se te pasaría cuando desaparecieran los efectos del whisky en verdad vas a dejarle el camino libre a Terry? Ni siquiera vas a luchar por Candy sabiendo que tienes una oportunidad?-

-no creo tenerla, sabes como es Candy siempre viendo por el bien de los demas, creo que prefiero ser yo quien se retire, no podría soportar escuchar de sus labios que no soy yo a quien elige-

-pero, ella te quiere yo lo se, Terry la dejo el tuvo su oportunidad no es justo!-

-anda Archie no te lo tomes así, parece que fueras tu quien va a renunciar a Candy y no yo, además tu sabes que nunca me he enamorado y tal vez esto que sienta por Candy es algo pasajero y…no quisiera lastimarla sabes? Por lo menos sabemos que lo que siente Terry por ella si es amor-

-otra vez hablando tonterías tio, lo que sientes por Candy no es algo pasajero y lo sabes! Es una tonta excusa! No te entiendo si la quieres tanto porque la dejas ir tan fácil?-

-conozco a Candy, crees que ella podría ser feliz a mi lado sabiendo que dejo a Terry? No lo podría ser, en cambio si ella creyera que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran tan claros como pensaba, tal vez podría volver a enamorarse de Terry y ser realmente feliz, yo…la quiero mas que a nadie y nada es mas importante para mi que su felicidad entiendes Archie?-

-Entiendo tío, no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión pero entiendo, crees que ella no será feliz eligiendo pues teme lastimarlos así que elegirás por ella, Dios hasta en eso se parecen lamento decírtelo tío pero ustedes son el uno para el otro-

-eh?-

-estas haciendo lo mismo que hizo Candy cuando dejo a Terry con Susana, y ninguno de los dos fue feliz!-

-no es lo mismo, Terry nunca quiso a Susana en cambio Candy si quiso a Terry, se lo prometí a Terry recuerdas?-

-Terry estaba tan borracho que no creo que el mismo lo recuerde-

-jajaja! Tal vez, pero yo si lo recuerdo sobrino, mira hago esto por el bien de Candy y si después de todo esto ella y yo terminamos juntos, pues tendre la seguridad de que Terry no será un fantasma entre nosotros, aunque la verdad ya estoy resignado a perderla y quererla desde lejos-

-bueno veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte, cuando hablaras con Candy?-

-cuando regresemos a la mansión, el medico ya debe estar por llegar no?-

-creo que escuche la puerta cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, ire a avisarle a Annie que nos iremos pronto-

Archie subió a la habitación de Annie, y le conto sobre la conversación que había tenido con Albert

-no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, Albert renunciara a Candy? Pensé que la quería!-

-la quiere, pero tiene razón Candy jamás podrá ser feliz a expensas de alguien mas y a menos que uno de ellos decida dejarla ir, esta situación se prolongara por mucho tiempo y se lastimaran mas los tres, la amistad entre los tres pende de un hilo, y no se si soportara por mucho mas-

-cuando te volviste tan sabio mi amor?- le pregunto Annie sonriendo

Archie no le contesto, solo la abrazo y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla, ella le ofreció sus labios gustosa y lo que comenzó como una caricia inocente fue subiendo de tono, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas y Annie había ido retrocediendo hasta quedar entre la pared y los brazos de Archie, y el cuerpo de el presionaba al de su novia contra la pared.

-Annie pídeme que me detenga-

-no te detengas Archie-

-Annie, no podemos seguir, no puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca, eres tan bella te deseo tanto!-dijo mientras besaba su cuello, las manos de Archie subían y bajaban desde el talle de Annie hasta sus caderas, luego la abrazo con fuerza para atraerla aun mas hacia el y una de sus manos se aventuro hacia el trasero de Annie, de la boca de ella escapo un ligero gemido

-Archivald Cronwell Andley! Que demonios crees que haces!- escucho la furiosa voz de Albert, los novios se separaron al instante, Annie con el rostro muy enrojecido miraba hacia el suelo al igual que Archie

-Annie el auto espera abajo listo, te iras con la tía y los demás Archie y yo nos iremos en mi auto-

-si señor William- y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, al salir por la puerta le dirigió a Archie una mirada de disculpa y luego bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-Archivald me puedes explicar que demonios fue eso?-

-nosotros solo nos estábamos besando tio-

-Archivald no me insultes! Yo no naci ayer! Que tan lejos han llegado Annie y tu?-

-no ha pasado nada mas entre nosotros por lo menos no lo que piensas!- contesto Archie, bajo la cabeza totalmente sonrojado una vez mas –lo que viste fue lo mas lejos que hemos llegado-

-me alegro, no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de traicionar la confianza de Annie de esa manera, no entiendes la confianza que te estas demostrando sus padres al dejarla viajar sola contigo? Ella esta tan enamorada de ti jamás va a contradecirte! Te aprovechaste de la situación!-

-no yo jamás me aprovecharía!-

-y que crees que es lo que estabas haciendo, jugando a las cartas?-

-pero tio-

-pero que? Pensé que podía confiar en ti Archie, pensaba que ustedes dos podrían ir a Escocia a visitar al resto de la familia solo acompañados de la tía Elroy pero ahora veo que no será posible tendré que ir con ustedes porque supongo que no deseas que le advierta a la tía sobre este comportamiento tuyo-

-por supuesto que no! por favor no le digas nada a la tía, Annie quedaría muy mal ante sus ojos- hizo una ligera pausa para hablar en un tono más tranquilo –no tienes que ir con nosotros tío, puedes quedarte unos días más con Candy te aseguro que esto no se repetirá-

-lo siento Archie pero ya no puedo confiar en ti, viajare con ustedes a Escocia-

-y dejaras a Candy aquí con Terry? Solos?-

-no estarán solos Dorothy se quedara con Candy y aparentemente puedo confiar mas en Terry que en ti!- dijo Albert con uno tono de reproche (si el pobre Albert supiera jiji)

Archie bajo la cabeza –tío lo siento mucho, no se como disculparme-

-no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte Annie debe estar muy mortificada en este momento, es ella con quien debes disculparte.

-si tio-

-ahora te esperare abajo para irnos a la mansión-

Sin decir nada Albert salió de la habitación de Annie, Archie se quedo a solas un momento luego fue a su habitación a recoger su abrigo y salió al encuentro de Albert se despidió de Terry y subió al auto, el camino hasta la casa de los Andley fue silencioso era obvio que Albert aun estaba molesto y no se le ocurria nada para aligerar la situación a Archie así que no dijo nada. Al llegar a la mansión Archie pregunto por Annie y Candy le contesto que se encontraba en su habitación, el fue a buscarla no sin antes recibir una mirada de advertencia de Albert. Toco la puerta de la habitación de Annie con suavidad.

-adelante-

-entro a la habitación y encontró a Annie sentada en su cama con lagrimas en los ojos

-amor mírate estas llorando, perdóname por lo que paso mas temprano soy un tonto!-

-Archie tu tío debe pensar que soy una cualquiera que voy a hacer? No quiero volver a salir de esta habitación no podría mirarlo a la cara!-

-tranquilízate Annie el no esta molesto contigo, aunque si conmigo- admitió

-pero no fue tu culpa-

-claro que fue mi culpa, yo soy un caballero o por lo menos me jacto de serlo, las cosas nunca debieron ir tan lejos perdóname mi amor-

-pero yo te pedí que continuaras-

-Annie tu no eres mas que una preciosa niña inocente yo debí poner un límite, dime que me perdonas Annie-

A Annie le molesto un poco que la llamaran niña –no creo tener nada que perdonarte, pero si te hace sentir mejor esta bien Archie te perdono-

-gracias mi amor- le dio un suave beso en los labios, Annie respondió al beso con entusiasmo pero Archie la detuvo

-no queremos volver a arriesgarnos no? el tio William esta muy molesto conmigo, y yo me siento muy culpable el dice que ahora tendrá que viajar con nosotros a Escocia y no podrá pasar mas tiempo con Candy-

-que? De verdad? Eso es terrible!-

-lo se, aunque bueno supongo que también le hará bien alejarse de todo esto por un tiempo-

-como que le hará bien alejarse? Que no está intentando conquistar a Candy?-

-olvide que no te había contado nada de lo sucedido Annie, pues el tio William ha decidido renunciar a Candy, así que supongo que va a volver con Terry-

-que? Porque?-

-pues, el cree que el perder a Candy además de toda la situación con su padre sería demasiado así que se esta haciendo a un lado-

-entiendo, pues es bastante noble de parte de tu tío pero… yo pensé que el amaba a Candy-

-y la ama, mas de lo que te imaginas Annie pero también la conoce y está seguro que Candy no va a dejar a Terry en estas circunstancias así que supongo que prefiere decirle que renuncia a ella a escucharlo de labios de Candy-

-entiendo, pobre Albert!-

-lo se, pero probablemente tiene razón respecto a Candy, alejarse unos días e ir a la villa de Escocia un poco de distracción no le harán mal-

-no lo se Archie-

-bueno el no piensa cambiar de opinión, ahora regresemos a la sala, no quiero volver a molestar al tío William-

-regresar donde están todos? No Archie que vergüenza! No puedo creer que tu tio nos haya encontrado en esa situación yo no podre verlo a la cara!-

-ya te lo dije amor el no esta molesto contigo pero si así lo prefieres puedes quedarte en tu habitación-

Archie salió de la habitación de Annie y al regresar a la sala la encontró vacía, (a donde habrán ido todos? Pensó) se dirigió a la biblioteca y por la puerta entreabierta escucho las voces de Albert y Candy decidió que era mejor darles un poco de espacio así que también se retiro a su habitación.

En la biblioteca Albert había llamado a Candy pidiéndole hablar con ella a solas.

-y bien Albert que era lo que querías decirme?-

-bueno en realidad son dos cosas Candy, hable con la tía abuela hace un momento, y bueno ella insiste en que hagamos una fiesta en la casa, en parte por el compromiso de Archie y Annie y en parte por ti pequeña-

-por mi? Yo que tengo que ver con la fiesta?-

-pues sabes que se siente culpable por como te trato cuando eras mas pequeña y bueno cuando estuviste en Londres en el colegio nunca te presento como miembro de la familia, ni siquiera viniste a esta casa así que supongo que la fiesta es para calmar su culpa-

-pero yo no quiero ninguna fiesta-

-lo se pequeña pero sabes como es la tía, no creo que logres hacerla cambiar de idea-

-y cuando quiere hacer esa fiesta?-

-Mañana por la noche?-

-mañana? No es muy pronto? Ustedes acaban de llegar!-

-ese es el punto Candy, quiere hacer la fiesta porque acabamos de llegar a Londres para que todos se enteren que estamos aquí además después iremos a Escocia recuerdas?-

-es cierto- no había pensando en Escocia, se irían y ella tendría que dejar a Terry solo, con su padre en ese estado, Albert pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y le dijo

-no tienes que ir princesa, si prefieres quedarte con Terry yo puedo hablar con la tía- era obvio que le resultaba muy difícil decirlo pero Albert se dio ánimos a si mismo pensando que tendría que ir acostumbrándose –se que será difícil pero puedo convencerla- termino la frase con un dejo de tristeza, no quería escuchar de la boca de Candy que quería quedarse con Terry

-no es necesario Albert, yo quiero ir con la familia a Escocia-

-me alegro princesa, obviamente invitaremos a los Grandchester a la fiesta, pero dada la condición del duque no se si vayan a asistir-

-cierto, no se si Terry quiera venir y dejar a su padre solo en el castillo-

-seria comprensible-

-y que era lo otro de lo que querías hablar conmigo Albert?-

-pues…- iba a hablar cuando la tía entro a la biblioteca los dos rubios voltearon a verla y Albert no termino la frase

-Candice-

-si tía?-

-te dijo William que tendremos una fiesta mañana por la noche?-

- si me lo dijo tía-

-necesitare que me ayudes a arreglar la casa y a organizar la fiesta, vi los arreglos que le hiciste a la casa antes de que lleguemos y creo que me seras de mucha ayuda-

Candy sonrió ante el comentario de la tía

-desde luego tía abuela usted diga en que desea que la ayude?-

-pues debemos ir al pueblo esta tarde para ordenar arreglos de flores y pues la servidumbre de esta casa no es mucha así que también podríamos contratar un par de camareros y ayudantes para la cocina-

-esta tarde?- Candy recordó que le había dicho a Terry que volvería al castillo para ver al duque por la tarde

-si, o es acaso que tienes otros planes?- pregunto la tía en tono severo

-no tía, no tengo nada planeado- contesto Candy –estaré a su disposición después del almuerzo-

-gracias Candice no esperaba menos de ti-

La tía salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado

-Candy no habías dicho que irías al castillo Grandchester esta tarde?-

-si pero le enviare una nota a Terry disculpándome, no quiero contrariar a la tía-

-pequeña no tienes que hacerlo la tía es perfectamente capaz de organizar una fiesta ella sola, mejor dicho de contratar a la gente necesaria para la fiesta-

-lo se Albert, pero no quiero que nuestra relación se vuelva a deteriorar entiendes?-

-claro que te entiendo princesa, entonces mándale la nota a Terry, ya que estarás ocupada hablaremos después si?- le dio un beso en la frente y salió también de la habitación dejando a Candy, ella tomo un pedazo de papel le escribió una nota a Terry y se la dio al mayordomo, luego subió a su habitación para darse un baño y salir con la tía.

En el castillo Terry esperaba impaciente la llegada de Candy escucho la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras pensando que seria su pecosa, se sorprendió al ver que el mayordomo volvia a entrar a la casa solo.

-quien era?- pregunto Terry

-un mensajero de los Andley- contesto el mayordomo mientras le entregaba un sobre, abrió el sobre y pudo sentir el aroma del perfume de Candy.

_Querido Terry:_

_Lamento decirte que no podre ir a verte esta tarde, la tía abuela esta organizando una fiesta para mañana en la noche y me pidió que la ayude a organizarla, como sabes la tía y yo estamos comenzando a llevarnos bien, no quiero contrariarla así que la acompañare, perdóname Terry si? Junto con esta nota te envié una invitación a la fiesta, se que no son las mejores circunstancias pero realmente me gustaría que vinieras, espero verte mañana,_

_Con cariño_

_Candy_

Terry busco en el sobre y encontró una invitación con el emblema de los Andley "Anuncio de Compromiso de Archivald Cronwell Andley y Annie Brighton y presentación a la sociedad de la señorita Candice White Andley" (vaya pensó así que presentaran a la pecosa a la sociedad Londinense, Candy presentada en sociedad, y organizando una fiesta como cambian las cosas)

Candy paso la tarde comprando flores y hablando con decoradores, la tía casi no intervino por lo que le toco a Candy escoger al servicio para la fiesta en el camino de regreso a la mansión la tía por fin hablo

-haz hecho un muy buen trabajo Candy, te manejaste muy bien escogiendo el servico y la decoración, te haz convertido en una dama-

-gracias tía- contesto la rubia

-lo que quiero decir Candice- dijo la tía suavizando la voz –es que estoy orgullosa de ti-

-oh tía!- Candy se lanzo a abrazarla sorprendiendo a la anciana

-Candice! Ya te he dicho que las muestras de cariño…- la tía no llego a terminar la frase porque Candy le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa traviesa.

-ay niña! cuando cambiaras!-

-nunca tía- la anciana solo sonrió y luego miro al cielo

-estos niños!-

Llegaron a la casa donde encontraron a todos en el salón de te.

-Candy, tía! como les fue? Listos para la fiesta mas extravagante que ha visto Londres?-

-Archivald! Será una fiesta muy sobria, Candy eligio la decoración la comida y el servicio y lo hizo muy bien!- contesto la tía orgullosa

-de verdad gatita? Quien lo diría? Candice White Andley organizando fiestas-

-me sorprende que no haya hecho la fiesta en una casa de árbol!- contesto Albert entrando a la habitación

Todos incluso la tía abuela soltaron la carcajada Candy se sonrojo y le saco la lengua a Albert

Bueno venia a decirles que la cena esta lista vamos?

Todos los Andley se dirigieron al comedor, hablaron de la fiesta del dia siguiente, la tía no se canso de decirles que mucha gente de la nobleza iría a la fiesta por lo que debían comportarse. Después de la cena se retiraron a sus habitaciones para estar descansados a la mañana siguiente, Candy todavia tenia que supervisar la fiesta al dia siguiente así que debía despertarse temprano

-pasare por tu cuarto a las 7.30 Candice, con suerte habremos terminado para las 11 y entonces podras comenzar tu arreglo-

-a las 7.30?-

-si le diré a Dorothy que te despierte a las 7.15, buenas noches Candy-

La tía subió a su habitación y Candy puso cara de drama, miro a Albert buscando su apoyo

-lo siento princesa pero tu sola te metiste en camisa de once varas, mira que organizar una fiesta con la tía con solo un dia de anticipación, me sorprende que no te saque de la cama a las 5- dijo riendo

-pero, yo no podía decirle que no!-

-vamos gatita, no puede ser tan malo, después de todo se supone que como enfermera estas acostumbrada a levantarte temprano cierto?- pregunto Archie

-yo siempre llegaba tarde!- admitió ella

Todos volvieron a reir y luego caminaron hasta sus habitaciones para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se desperto nerviosa, los rayos del sol invernal comenzaban a entrar por su ventana, (me quede dormida! Pensó la tía abuela me va a matar! La fiesta será un desastre!) se paro de un salto y entro al cuarto de baño salió envuelta en una toalla y comenzaba a buscar en su ropero cuando Dorothy entro.

-Candy? Venia a despertarte-

-dile a la tía que enseguida bajo! Que me disculpe por quedarme dormida!-

-pero Candy recién son las 7.15 y ya estas bañada y todo –dijo mirando la toalla que Candy tenia envuelta en la cabeza

-pues pensé que era mas tarde, pese que la tía se molestaría conmigo-

-bueno-le contesto su amiga sonriendo –no hay nada de que preocuparse, te ayudare a vestirte y luego podemos elegir el vestido que te pondrás mas tarde.

-es cierto, no empaque vestidos de fiesta, ahora que me pondré?-

-la señora Elroy encargo comprar vestidos de fiesta para ti y Annie, tienen 5 vestidos nuevos cada una así que parece que esta no será la única fiesta a la que asistirán- Candy recordó lo que le había dicho Albert acerca del sentimiento de culpa de la tía y las fiestas (supongo que siente mucha culpa pensó divertida) con la ayuda de Dorothy estuvo lista en pocos minutos y se dirigió a su armario para escoger su vestido, encontró 5 magníficos vestidos, hechos con telas muy finas y diseños algo atrevidos

-la tía escogió estos vestidos?- dijo mientras tomaba un vestido color mostaza y veía que el escote de la espalda iba casi hasta la cintura

-bueno, los encargo a una tienda de la ciudad, yo misma lleve el mensaje de la tía Elroy y no decía nada sobre los diseños, solo indicaba la edad de ustedes y me lleve un vestido de cada una para las medidas-

-entiendo, bueno le dará un ataque cuando vea estos vestidos! – dijo riendo-por lo pronto no pienso ponerme ese vestido! Siendo invierno me moriría de frio! Aunque si estuviéramos en verano tampoco lo usaría-

Dorothy solo reía, juntas escogieron un vestido color rosa pálido, la parte de arriba era un corsette con escote en forma de corazón muy ceñido al cuerpo, la falda era amplia y con varias capas de tela por lo que se veía muy vaporosa, tenia un lazo de color vino separando ambas partes del vestido con un delicado listón en la parte de atrás.

-te veras preciosa Candy-

Escucharon un toque suave en la puerta y Dorothy se apresuro a abrir, la tía entro a la habitación de Candy

-buenos días tía Elroy- saludo Candy

-buenos días Candice, veo que encontraste tus vestidos nuevos, espero que sean de tu agrado-

-son muy lindos tía muchas gracias- contesto la rubia

Ambas salieron juntas de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras donde ya las esperaban las personas que habían contratado el dia anterior, nuevamente la tía casi no hablo de vez en cuando hacia una que otra sugerencia en voz baja pero dejo que Candy maneje todo, ella daba órdenes al principio con timidez y poco a poco fue tomando mas confianza para las 10 de la mañana todo el salón ya estaba decorado, los cocineros habían comenzado a preparar la cena en la cocina solo faltaba esperar a que lleguen las flores, que llegarían por la tarde para que no se marchiten, el mayordomo seria el encargado de recibirlas, por ultimo Candice dio a los nuevos empleados un tour de la primera planta de la casa enseñándoles mas de una manera de acceder a la cocina y al salón y les mostro donde se encontraba la bodega de vinos, una vez hecho esto volteo a mirar a la tía para preguntar si había olvidado algo

-eso será todo por ahora- dijo la tía dirigiéndose a los empleados –los invitados llegaran a las seis de la tarde- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras Candy la siguió

-lo hiciste muy bien otra vez Candice, serás una excelente representante de los Andley- comento la tía

-muchas gracias tía- luego se decidió a decir algo mas –aprendí de la mejor- le dio un rápido abrazo a la tía y entro a su habitación, donde la esperaba Dorothy, el vestido estaba desplegado sobre la cama y todo el maquillaje y artefactos para su cabello estaban sobre el tocador

-Insisto en que parecen instrumentos de tortura!- dijo Candy

Dorothy rio y le dijo –quedaras como una princesa Candy te lo prometo, ademas tienes dos galanes a los cuales impresionar-

-Dorothy!- contesto Candy sonrojada, se sentó frente al tocador y reclino la cabeza hacia atrás, dejo que su amiga la arreglara sin protestar mas, al cabo de un par de horas le subieron el almuerzo, Dorothy le acerco el plato a Candy

-déjame adivinar lechuguitas para no estropear mi apetito-

-ya sabes lo que dice tu tía Candy-

-si lo se- resignada comió su ensalada y dejo que Dorothy la terminara de arreglar, eran casi las seis por lo que a Candy por fin se le permitió mirarse al espejo, ella nunca se considero demasiado bonita pero tenia que admitir que esa noche se veía espectacular, el corsette acentuaba su estrecha cintura llevaba el cabello suelto los rizos caian hasta sus hombros el maquillaje era en tono rosado y le daba un aire angelical.

-wow Dorothy, te luciste, no me reconozco-

-te dije que te verías como una princesa- dijo Dorothy con un guiño.

-Candy?- escucho la voz de Albert detrás de la puerta –son casi las seis debemos bajar al salón la tía dice que tu y yo debemos recibir a los invitado, ella abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando a Albert, el usaba un traje de color blanco con una corbata color plata, a diferencia de las otras veces llevaba el cabello suelto y algo desordenado, la miraba embelesado

-pequeña te ves preciosa- le dijo –solo que… bueno permíteme completar el atuendo, saco una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su saco, adentro había una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un solo diamante, se coloco detrás de Candy y se lo puso con delicadeza.

-Albert! Tienes que dejar de hacerme regalos solo porque si!-

-no puedo evitarlo Candy, lo vi y pensé en ti-

Candy rio y se dio una ultima mirada al espejo, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron –ya se!- dijo mientras corria hacia el tocador de nuevo, Albert y Dorothy intercambiaron miradas confundidas, Candy tomo un par de aretes de diamantes y se los puso

-ahora si esta completo!- dijo sonriendo

-bueno pequeña me encantaría quedarme a admirarte pero debemos bajar- le ofreció su brazo y juntos bajaron las escaleras

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras se encontraron con Archie y Annie , la morena llevaba un vestido casi igual al de Candy pero de color celeste y el lazo del vestido era de color azul intenso.

-Annie! Como sabias?- dijo Candy sonriendo

-no lo sabia!- contesto Annie riendo

-las dos se ven soberbias- dijo Archie

-gracias amor- le contesto Annie

-Annie si tenemos los mismos modelos de vestido, podremos asistir a las fiestas vestidas igual!-

-como hermanas!- contesto Annie

Los cuatro caminaron al salón donde la orquesta había tomado su lugar en un rincón, la mesa estaba dispuesta con candelabros de plata y pequeñas velas encendidas, la chimenea estaba prendida así que el ambiente dentro del salón se sentía muy cálido.

-todo se ve perfecto Candy, felicitaciones- le dijo Albert

Candy sonrió por el cumplido y al cabo de un momento los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Candy se sintio un poco desilusionada al ver que Terry no llegaba (era de suponerse pensó con su padre enfermo dudo que este de humor para fiestas en menos de una hora el salón estaba lleno, Albert tomo la palabra.

-queridos amigos, muchas gracias por aceptar una invitación con tan poca anticipación, nuestra familia regreso a Londres después de mucho tiempo y no queríamos perder la oportunidad de presentarles primero a la señorita Annie Brighton, prometida de mi sobrino Archivald Cronwell Andley- Annie hizo una venia cuando Albert menciono su nombre – y a la heredera de la familia, la señorita Candice White Andley, mi pupila- Candy hizo una venia, se escucharon murmullos de los invitados que ahora tenían sus ojos puestos en las dos hermosas muchachas –ahora quisiera invitarlos a que pasen a la mesa para cenar, todos se dirigieron a la mesa para cenar, Candy se sentó al lado de Albert y frente a la tía, no podia evitar mirar a la puerta de vez en cuando con la esperanza de ver a Terry pero el no llego, una vez terminada la cena el baile estaba por comenzar

-bailarias con el viejo tio abuelo princesa?- pregunto Albert

-por supuesto que si!- juntos se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile mientras la orquesta comenzaba a tocar

-y que era lo otro de lo que querías hablarme Albert?- pregunto Candy, el rostro del rubio se puso tenso estaba disfrutando mucho el momento al lado de Candy pero no podía olvidar la promesa que le hizo a Terry

-pues, he estado pensando en nosotros Candy- Albert sintió como Candy se ponía tensa en sus brazos –y pues… creo que deberías aceptar a Terry-

-que? – pregunto Candy desconcertada, ella había pensando que Albert le iba a exigir también una respuesta en cambio prácticamente la estaba arrojando a los brazos de Terry

-pues, Candy tu mismo lo dijiste, yo soy un Casanova nunca he tenido una relación seria, y debo admitir que te quiero mucho pero, tengo miedo de que la ilusión desaparezca pronto y termine por lastimarte, no sabes cuanto me duele renunciar a ti porque de verdad siento que te amo, pero…no puedo arriesgarme a perderte herir tu corazón y luego perderte para siempre- mientras escuchaba las palabras de Albert los ojos de Candy se llenaban de lagrimas

-así que fui solo un juego? Una competencia con Terry y ahora decides retirarte de la carrera?- Candy hizo el ademan de irse pero los fuertes brazos de Albert no la dejaron ir

-no Candy, mi princesa, por favor entiéndeme-

-no me llames así! Y no entiendo que es lo que quieres que entienda!- dijo ella molesta

-solo te pido que me escuches un momento, después te dejare ir-

-esta bien William te escucho-

Albert cerro los ojos al escucharla llamarlo así, sabia que la estaba lastimando pero estaba convencido de que seria lo mejor

-Candy te he dicho muchas veces que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y pues no soportaría la idea de perderte, tu eres quien le da sentido a mi vida entiendes?- dijo tratando de buscar su mirada pero Candy volteo el rostro tratando de ocultar las lagrimas Albert continuo –no tengo dudas de lo importante que eres para mi Candy ni de lo mucho que te quiero, solo que como sabes nunca me enamore así que no se interpretar muy bien la naturaleza de mi cariño en este momento creo que te amo (creo que te amo Albert en serio? Estas segurísimo que la amas! Pensó el rubio, estas cometiendo un error!) pero no quiero exponerte a mis dudas mi princesa, es obvio que Terry te ama y también es obvio que tus sentimientos por el son cada vez mas fuertes- el rubio se quedo en silencio un momento, cuanto le dolía admitir que su princesa quisiera a alguien mas –y yo… no soportaría la idea de que me estoy interponiendo ante tu felicidad solo porque mis sentimientos por ti tomaron un giro diferente, yo siempre te voy a querer Candy y siempre estaré cerca de ti, es solo que creo que ahora es Terry quien te merece mas que yo, su amor ya ha probado ser verdadero mira cuantos años el ha estado enamorado de ti, yo no tengo derecho a sembrar dudas en tu corazón cuando hace dos meses te consideraba mi mejor amiga- cuando el rubio termino de hablar Candy aun lloraba pero Albert ya no la sentía tan tensa

-Albert! Yo te quiero- le dijo ella con la voz quebrada

-y yo a ti, no tienes idea de cuanto, pero también se que Terry te quiere y lo mas importante tu lo quieres a el-

-entonces? Estas terminando conmigo?- pregunto Candy

Albert sonrió por la inocencia de su pregunta –jamas- contesto el –solo que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo y te dejare libre para que seas feliz con quien te ama-

-y no te lastimara el que yo este con Terry?-

-no mas de lo que me lastimaría la posibilidad de lastimarte princesa-

-te quedaras solo entonces?-

-Tanya es muy bonita sabias?- dijo Albert tratando de bromear

-Albert!- le dijo la rubia dándole un ligero golpe, Albert sonrió había conseguido que Candy sonriera

-entonces princesa, todavía quieres dejarme solo en la pista de baile-

-por supuesto que no, no te dejare en paz tendrás que bailar toda la noche conmigo- contesto ella sonriendo una vez mas

-sus deseos son ordenes mi lady-

Siguieron bailando, Albert sostenía a Candy muy cerca de el y ella se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos poco a poco las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros y comenzaron a pensar en ese baile como su despedida, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que ella y Albert habían "terminado", Albert por su lado no podía creer que estaba dejando ir a quien estaba seguro era el amor de su vida, como haría ahora para verla en brazos de Terry y fingir que no le afectaba? Abrazo a Candy con fuerza deseando que ese baile no terminara jamás. Desde el salón la tía abuela observaba a sus sobrinos favoritos bailar, estaba segura que había visto a Candy llorando hacia un momento pero luego los había visto sonreír tal vez era solo su imaginación, sin embargo ahora a diferencia de las otras veces que bailaban los dos se veían tristes y se abrazaban con fuerza (es como si se estuvieran despidiendo pensó la dama) no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

Otro par de ojos los observaba desde la puerta, Terry acababa de llegar y lo primero que vio fue a su pecosa bailando con su amigo, su primer impulso fue ir a separarlos pero al ver las expresiones de tristeza de ambos se contuvo, el también pensaba que su baile parecía una despedida, pero no entendía porque le daba esa sensación, cuando la música termino se acerco a la pareja Albert fue el primero en verlo así que se separo de Candy y lo saludo

-Terry viniste que bueno verte por aquí? Llegaste un poco tarde amigo ya servimos la cena pero pediré que te sirvan de inmediato- dijo el rubio tratando de sonar casual, no podia impedir sentirse molesto con Terry por interrumpir su despedida con Candy

-no hay problema no tengo hambre, disculpen la tardanza la verdad no pensaba venir pero mi padre insistió así que aquí me tienen-

-tu padre? Como esta el?- pregunto Candy

-estable, y bueno mejor el doctor dijo que al parecer su recaída fue solo un susto pero no pienso permitirle que se levante de la cama por lo menos por un par de semanas-

-me alegro de saber que tu padre esta mejor –dijo Albert –bueno los dejo, Terry te encargo a mi pequeña iré a ver a la tía- Albert le dirigió una intensa mirada a Terry con esta frase y luego los dejo solos.

-así que ahora organizas fiestas pecosa-

-no tenia idea de que hacer!- contesto Candy –la tía me dio un par de consejos pero insistió en que yo debía aprender a hacer estas cosas- dijo haciendo una mueca

-pues quedo magnifica parece que todo el mundo esta pasando un muy buen rato- dijo Terry mirando alrededor, la música volvía a sonar

-bailamos Candy?-

-si-

Tomo la mano que Terry le ofrecía y comenzaron a moverse al compas de la música, Albert los observaba desde el fondo del salón le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky y decidió retirarse a la biblioteca, creía haber hecho lo correcto pero no estaba listo para ver a Candy sonriendo en brazos de su mejor amigo.

-tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo Terry –recuerdas pecosa?-

-eh? Si lo recuerdo- dijo ella nerviosa

-y bien? Cual es tu respuesta mi hermosa Julieta?- pregunto Terry

-pues…- Candy se quedo en silencio un momento por lo que Terry pensó que lo rechazaría su primer impulso fue salir corriendo pero se contuvo para escuchar la respuesta de Candy

-vamos pecosa no es tan difícil solo dime si o no- dijo el tratando de animarla, rogando internamente por un si

-si- dijo ella en voz baja

-que?- pregunto Terry

-que si- contesto ella una vez mas, Terry sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo sintió ganas de gritar y de saltar pero se encontraban en un salón lleno de gente, abrazo a Candy con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haz hecho pecosa, te hare la mujer mas feliz del planeta lo prometo!-

Candy le sonrió

-porque no estas contenta pecosa?-

-no quiero lastimar a Albert- Terry se molesto un poco por la mención del rubio luego se tranquilizo –es mi amigo también se lo diremos juntos – Candy iba a replicar pero tuvo que morderse la lengua no podia decirle que Albert ya sabia que ella lo aceptaría porque también tendría que explicar la conversación que acababan de tener así que se quedo callada

-no te preocupes pecosa el entenderá- dijo el volviéndola a abrazar, sentía ganas de besarla en ese momento pero sabia que no seria correcto hasta que anunciaran que tenían una relación formal.

-muero de ganas de besarte sabes? – le dijo con voz ronca –pero me temo que a tu tía le dara un ataque si lo hago, cuando piensas decirle que estamos juntos?-

-no te parece un poco pronto?- contesto ella sonrojada

-la verdad? Yo empezaría a planear la boda desde mañana mismo- dijo el

-Terry!-

-tranquila pecosa, no quiero asustarte se lo mucho que te gusta salir corriendo- dijo riendo –solo que ya que me aceptaste, pues yo quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y quiero hablar con tu tía lo mas pronto posible para hacerle saber que tengo las mejores intenciones contigo-

-creo que podemos hablar con ella mañana-

Terry puso cara de decepción, -eso quiere decir que no me dejaras besarte hoy? La suerte que tienen algunos- dijo mirando a Archie besar suavemente a Annie y hablarle al oído –pero vales la pena la espera pecosa- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla

-Terry! Eres imposible!- dijo ella riendo

-no hice nada malo!- dijo con cara de inocente tomo la mano de Candy para hacerla girar –te dije que te ves increíble pecosa?-

-la verdad? No – le contesto la rubia

-eres una vanidosa – le dijo Terry –pero de verdad que te ves increíble no puedo creer que sea yo quien esta bailando contigo-

-porque lo dices? -pregunto ella preocupada por el tono triste en que Terry termino la frase

-es solo que hasta hace un par de meses, estaba resignado a casarme con Susana y pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pensé que no volvería a sentirme así de feliz por el resto de mi vida, nunca podre agradecerte suficiente que me hayas dado otra oportunidad-

-pues la verdad al principio no pensaba dártela- dijo ella seria –pero eres bastante persistente Terrence Grandchester- dijo ella riendo

-soy irresistible!- dijo el recuperando la sonrisa

-eres un arrogante!-

Siguieron bailando y riendo, de vez en cuando Terry embromaba a Candy y los dos reían felices, Candy tenia que aceptar que después de aceptar a Terry se sentía aliviada, las palabras de Albert aun le dolían pero Terry la hacia reír mucho, y era como si aun estuvieran en el colegio, la noche paso sin que se dieran cuenta y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, muy a su pesar Terry tuvo que despedirse pues debía regresar a ver a su padre, Albert no volvió a aparecer por el salón. Candy acompañó a Terry a la puerta y el le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de irse

-hasta mañana mi hermosa pecosa- le dijo

-hasta mañana Terry-

Tan pronto como Terry cerro la puerta otro portazo se escucho en la mansión, Candy volteo para ver de donde vino el sonido y vio la puerta de la biblioteca (Albert! Pensó el vio el beso!) se apresuro para tocar la puerta de la biblioteca pero no obtuvo respuesta, Archie la vio frente a la biblioteca y se acerco a su prima

-gatita no deberías ir a dormir que haces aquí?-

-debo hablar con Albert, creo que esta molesto conmigo?-

-porque habría de estarlo gatita?-

-pues- Candy se ruborizo –creo que se molesto por la manera en que Terry y yo nos despedimos-

-y como se despidieron?- pregunto Archie comenzando a molestarse

-el me beso- dijo en voz muy baja

-ese aristócrata como se atreve?- Archie estaba por salir en dirección a la puerta pero Candy lo detuvo

-esta bien Archie, yo…acepte a Terry esta noche-

De pronto todo tuvo sentido para Archie, durante la fiesta había entrado a la biblioteca y se encontró con Albert sentado frente a una botella de whisky a medias (-que haces aquí solo tio? Vamos a la fiesta! –no tengo ganas de estar con toda esa gente Archie, no quieres brindar conmigo? Archie había tomado el vaso que Albert le ofrecia –por Candy había dicho Albert y luego tomo el contenido del vaso de un sorbo, Archie dejo a su tio solo y regreso a la fiesta ) ahora entendía porque Albert no había querido estar en la fiesta, el también había notado la manera en que se portaban Terry y Candy, no le había parecido correcto pero ahora que sabia que ellos eran novios todo tenia sentido

-así que tu y Terry son pareja otra vez gatita?-

-si-

-Albert lo sabe?-

-supongo que ahora si-

-ya veo, creo que deberías dejar al tio William por esta noche, ya podrás hablar con el mañana gatita es tarde-

-pero…-

-nada de peros señorita a tu habitación o llamare a la tía Elroy- dijo Archie en tono gracioso

Candy sonrió y se retiro a su habitación, Archie se volvió para tocar la puerta de la biblioteca pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió, vio a Albert ya sin corbata con el pelo desordenado y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

-gracias Archie- dijo Albert con palabras algo atropelladas

-de nada tio- le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza –te ves genial- dijo tratando de contener la risa

-oh por favor! No me vengas con eso ahora, Candy y Terry están juntos de nuevo verdad?-

-si ella lo acepto esta noche-

-Dios! No puedo creer que la perdí!- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- no te entiendo tío William, no ibas a hablar con ella para que acepte a Terry?-

-y lo hice-

-entonces porque te lamentas ahora?-

-como no lamentarme Archie? Tu y yo sabemos que Candy es especial-

Archie le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Albert

-creo que es hora de dormir tio William-

-porque dejaste de llamarme Albert? Me gusta mas así sabes?-

-esta bien Albert, es hora de dormir-

Archie paso el brazo por los hombros del tambaleante Albert y juntos subieron las escaleras Archie dejo al rubio en su habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

**Hola chicas! Discúlpenme por demorarme tnato en actualizar no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana y quería que este capitulo llegara hasta el baile x lo menos! Tenia esa escena en la cabeza y bueno creo que este capitulo es un poco mas larguito así q espero me perdonen, voy a estar de viaje lo que queda de la semana así que no creo que suba al siguiente capitulo hasta el lunes o martes besos para todas y espero sus reviews!**

**Mushita: te extrañaba! Pobre Albert como dices lo pusieron entre la espada y la pared**

**Fan30: hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic **** aquí resolvemos parte del suspenso en el siguiente capitulo resolveremos mas**

**Marchh: yo pensé lo mismo, pero me arrepentí y lo así que lo dejaremos vivito por ahora**

**Vero: pobre Albert así que te encargo consolarlo jeje besos**

**Lupita: bueno aquí tenemos la segunda oportunidad de Terry y de Candy **


	22. cap 22

Cap 22

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó por el aroma a rosas en su habitación, comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y encontró la fuente del dulce aroma, había una docena de rosas rojas acomodadas en un florero sobre su tocador, se acerco y encontró una pequeña tarjeta

_Pecosa:_

_Pasare por ti a las diez espero que te gusten las rosas_

_Te ama_

_Terry_

Candy sonrió al ver la tarjeta, volteo a ver el reloj de pared eran las ocho, se dirigió al cuarto de baño al mirarse al espejo recordó que había olvidado quitarse el maquillaje la noche anterior (parezco un mapache pensó) se metió en la bañera y dejo que el agua caliente la relajara, cuando entro de nuevo a su habitación se encontró con Dorothy

-Candy venia a despertarte pero veo que ya estas despierta, el desayuno esta listo- la ayudo a cambiarse y la rubia bajo al comedor para desayunar con su familia, se sorprendió al ver que Albert no estaba, (donde estará? Pensó) le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Archie.

-Albert salió a cabalgar muy temprano no debe tardar en regresar-

-ire a buscarlo- dijo Candy, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a las caballerizas donde encontró a Albert hablándole con dulzura a su caballo

-Albert?-

-buenos días pequeña, como amaneciste?-

-muy bien y tu?-

Albert se quedo un momento callado (con un dolor de cabeza tremendo pensó) –bien también, te divertiste anoche?-

-mucho, fue una fiesta estupenda, debo agradecerle a la tía Elroy-

-que harás esta mañana?-

Candy dudo un momento -Terry vendrá por mi a las diez-

-ya veo, supongo que no querrás hacerlo esperar, estas lista ya?-

-si Albert, quería hablar contigo, anoche casi no te vi durante la fiesta después de que bailamos-

-no me sentía de ánimos muy festivos-

-Albert…-

-me siento mejor Candy no te preocupes, ahora debo darme un baño y cambiarme le prometí a Tanya que la llevaría a dar un paseo por Londres-

-ohh entiendo, bueno no dejes que te detenga- dijo ella sintiéndose un poco incomoda se dio la vuelta para irse pero Albert la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

-Candy se que todo esto es muy extraño pero… aun soy tu mejor amigo verdad?- le pregunto Albert

-siempre- contesto ella con una sonrisa –solo que supongo que nos costara un poco acostumbrarnos-

-estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo- contesto el en tono de voz serio

-entonces yo también lo hare- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Salieron juntos de las caballerizas Albert se dirigió a su habitación y Candy se dirigió a la suya, se dio una ultima mirada al espejo y tomo un abrigo, bajo a la sala pues eran casi las diez, el mayordomo entro a la sala.

-señorita Andley, el joven Grandchester-

-que pase por favor-

Terry entro a la habitación, su mirada se ilumino al ver a Candy

-hola pecosa-

-hola Terry-

-te gustaron las rosas?- pregunto el moreno

-me encantaron, muchas gracias-

El se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, Candy se sorprendió no estaba muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño

-pecosa, quiero hablar con tu tía-

-que? Porque?-

-no te asustes pecosa- contesto el riendo –solo que me parece correcto decirle que ahora eres mi novia no te parece?-

-pues… supongo que si, ire por ella- dijo parándose de un salto, como reaccionaria la tía? subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la tía y toco la puerta con suavidad, entro y encontró a la tía tejiendo

-tía abuela, Terry esta aquí y pues…desea hablar con usted-

-esta bien Candy bajo en seguida, sabes de que quiere hablar el joven Grandchester conmigo?-

-pues el…-Candy se sonrojo de sobremanera y comenzó a balbucear

-veo que será mejor que el me lo diga personalmente- dijo la tía, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, Candy la siguió y juntas bajaron las escaleras, entraron a la sala y la tía se sentó frente a Terry, Candy decidió sentarse al lado de su tía.

-joven Grandchester buenos días, mi nieta me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo, lo escucho-

-pues, a mi padre le hubiera gustado hablar con usted personalmente pero aun no se recupera del todo- comenzó Terry – y bueno, yo quería decirle… que ayer le pedi a Candy que fuera mi novia y ella me acepto- termino Terry sonrojado

La tía se quedo en silencio un momento –entiendo, Candice supongo que tu estas de acuerdo en ser la novia del joven Grandchester?-

-si tía-

-esta bien, tienen mi aprobación- sin decir nada mas la tía se levanto, Terry se levanto también por respeto a la dama y la tía salió de la habitación

-bueno, eso no fue nada mal verdad?- dijo Terry al ver a Candy nerviosa

-no lo se Terry, todo esto esta yendo muy rápido-

-rápido? Me hiciste esperar casi un mes pecosa!- dijo el riendo

-Terry!- le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y luego salieron juntos de la mansión

La tía después de salir de la sala se dirigió a la biblioteca donde pensó que encontraría a Albert pero no había nadie allí, así que se dirigió a su habitación, toco la puerta

-adelante- escucho la voz de su sobrino favorito

Entro a la habitación de Albert y lo encontró sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro

-William, acabo de hablar con el joven Grandchester y con Candy-

-…-

-ellos, pues el joven Grandchester me informo que el y Candy son novios- dijo ella esperando ver la reacción del rubio

-ya lo sabia tía, son novios desde anoche-

-entonces ya lo sabias?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-si tía, ya lo sabia-

-y no vas a hacer nada al respecto? Yo pensé que tu estabas enamorado de Candy y pensé que ella correspondía a tus sentimientos!- dijo ella perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-pues tía, yo hable con Candy anoche y la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos por ella y es obvio que Terry si la ama-

-como que no estas seguro de tus sentimientos por ella, y todo el lio que hubo las ultimas semanas? Fue por nada?-

-no lo se tía, yo no se lo que siento por ella, sabes que la aprecio mucho no quiero lastimarla, se que Terry la cuidara muy bien-

-eres un muy mal mentiroso William Albert Andley- le contesto la tía con seriedad

-que? Porque me llama mentiroso tía no entiendo-

-tu sabes muy bien que amas a Candy tanto o mas que el joven Grandchester, yo lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, desde esa vez que los encontré jugando con las almohadas- dijo con una ligera sonrisa recordando –y dejaras que se vaya con otro hombre? Así de fácil sin luchar?

-ella no va a dejar a Terry tía – dijo el con tristeza –conozco muy bien a Candy –

-así que prefieres que ella piense que no la amas a arriesgarte a su rechazo?-

-si tía- contesto el bajando la cabeza

-eres un cobarde William!-

Albert levanto la vista sorprendido por la manera en que su tía le hablaba

-tu haz luchado contra viento y marea por esa niña desde hace mucho tiempo, con la adopción, con enviarla a Londres a pesar de que ella se fue de la casa tras la muerte de Anthony, al evitar su compromiso con Neal y ahora cuando por fin ella te corresponde vas a rendirte?-

-ella no me corresponde tía-

-ustedes dos son tan tercos! Tu crees que ella se hubiera arriesgado a perder su empleo y poner en duda su reputación cuando te llevo a vivir con ella solo porque eras su proyecto de caridad?-

-tía-

-déjame terminar William, ella te ayudo cuando nadie sabia donde estabas si no fuera por ella Dios sabe lo que te hubiera ocurrido, lo arriesgo todo por ayudarte, tu mismo me contaste como fue tras de ti cuando tu intentase irte de su departamento, tu crees que ella haría algo así por cualquier persona?-

-siempre fui su mejor amigo, como un hermano mayor para ella- contesto Albert con tristeza

-hijo, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, si realmente crees que ella estará mejor con Terry que contigo no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, solo déjame decirte que yo estoy segura de que tu la quieres mas, y que no le eres indiferente, pero es tu decisión no me meteré en tus asuntos-

Diciendo esto la dama se retiro de la habitación de Albert, el se echo en su cama mirando al techo, y si lo que decía la tía era cierto? Y si estaba echando por la borda su oportunidad con Candy? Pero luego recordó la cara de felicidad de Candy la noche anterior mientras bailaba con Terry, fue la decisión correcta pensó. Se levanto de su cama y fue a la habitación de Tanya toco levemente la puerta

-adelante-

-estas lista?-

-si vamos-

La española usaba un vestido de satén de color azul oscuro, con encajes blancos el oscuro cabello recogido en un moño con unos pocos rizos cayendo enmarcando su rostro, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa y lo sabia, la manera en que se caminaba, hablaba, se movia y hasta respiraba eran coquetos, al principio Albert había pensando que era altanera y vanidosa, pero conociéndola mejor se había dado cuenta de que era una buena persona, aunque ligeramente vanidosa. Ella se colgó de su brazo y juntos bajaron las escaleras, Archie los vio bajar juntos y solo movio la cabeza con desaprobación. Caminaron hasta el auto de Albert que los esperaba a la entrada, el ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir al auto

-gracias querido- contesto ella

Luego subió al auto y comenzó a manejar hacia la ciudad

-a donde quieres ir Tanya?- contesto Albert tratando de sonar atento

-no lo se William a donde tu quieras- contesto ella sonriendo, al darse cuenta de animo de su acompañante cambio el tono de voz

-te encuentras bien William?-

-si estoy bien, porque lo dices?-

-ayer casi ni te vi durante la fiesta, y vi a Candy bailando con Terry-

-y eso que tiene de raro?-

-vamos William no estoy ciega, y tampoco soy tonta-

Es que todo el mundo sabia lo que sucedía? Pensó Albert

-pues no se que decirte Tanya, Terry y Candy son novios ahora eso es todo-

-ya veo y pretendes que crea que eso no te molesta para nada?-

-no tendría porque molestarme- contesto el con seriedad, sin querer manejaba muy rápido y sus manos apretaban con excesiva fuerza el volante, se le notaba tenso, Tanya trato de tranquilizar un poco a William

-pues si tu dices que no te molesta te creo- dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz –ahora me gustaría que el soltero mas codiciado de Chicago me enseñara la ciudad- dijo ella sonriendo

Albert rio por el comentario –oh vamos Tanya tu haz estado en Londres muchísimas veces, me atrevería a decir que incluso estudiaste aquí porque tu ingles tiene un ligero acento británico- dijo el

-eres muy observador William, me halaga saber que me prestas tanta atención- contesto ella coqueta –es cierto estudie aquí por un par de años pero sabes? La ciudad se puede ver muy diferente con la compañía adecuada-

-esta bien Tanya tu ganas, veremos como se ve la ciudad en tu compañía- estaciono el auto y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad Tanya colgada del brazo de Albert, la conversación de Tanya era agradable ni muy seria ni muy superficial, perfecta para ir cambiando poco a poco el humor del rubio, para la hora de almuerzo el estaba mucho mas relajado y la verdad estaba pasando un buen rato, entraron a un pequeño restaurante para almorzar

-bueno Tanya cuentame como es que terminaste estudiando en Londres-

-pues mi padre viajaba mucho cuando era peque;a, aun lo hace solo que no me permitia acompa;arlo cuando era mas joven, y le pareció una buena idea que yo aprendiera varios idiomas, ya sabes una dama debe saber tocar el piano, hablar por lo menos tres idiomas y también tejer y bordar- dijo en tono gracioso –y bueno tenia maestros particulares en casa y luego mi padre decidió que seria bueno para mi conocer diferentes culturas así que estudie por un par de años en Londres, también en Paris y pase algunas vacaciones en Italia, estudiaba en internados así que no se me permitia mucho pasear pero bueno, por lo menos aprendi varios idiomas no?-

-tu ingles es perfecto- dijo el sonriendo

-gracias William, pero suficiente de hablar de mi, me da mucha curiosidad saber como era William Andley en su juventud-

Albert sonrio y le conto como había sido el de joven, desde su fase de vagabundo hasta como había estudiado en los mejores colegios para ser el cabeza de la familia, evito mencionar como conoció a Candy pues se sentía relajado en ese momento y no quería volver a ponerse triste. Tanya lo escuchaba con atención haciendo un par de preguntas de vez en cuando pero dejándolo continuar con su historia

-así que eras un rebelde?- dijo ella riendo –no te imagino con una mochila al hombro vagando por el mundo!-

-pues así pase gran parte de mi juventud- contesto el –fue parte del trato con la tía abuela para asumir los negocios de la familia, que me dejaran en paz por un tiempo-

-entiendo, pues siempre supe que eras diferente a todos los demas William pero la verdad me cuesta imaginarte con aspecto de vagabundo después de la imagen tan refinada que tengo de ti-

-dejame decirte que era mucho mas feliz- contesto el rubio con nostalgia.

-supongo, aunque debes admitir que la vida en la civilización tiene sus ventajas- dijo ella tratando de animar al conversación de nuevo –veamos… que hay de un baño caliente al final de un dia agotador?-

-muy cierto Tanya, aunque también me gustaba nadar en los lagos-

-mmm tu automóvil?-

-me gusta mucho caminar-

-veo que me la pones difícil William- dijo ella pensativa –ya se!- dijo ella riendo –que hay de las filas de señoritas que se morían por tu atención?-

-debo admitir que ayudaban a mi vanidad- contesto Albert –sin embargo la mayoría de ellas son unas cabezas huecas, con algunas excepciones- añadió al momento.

-esta bien me rindo, al parecer te gustaba mas tu vida de vagabundo que la de hombre de mundo-

-es muy cierto, pero como jefe de los Andley puedo velar por los que mas quiero, y eso no tiene precio-

-hay un lado bueno y malo en todo- dijo Tanya

-precisamente Tanya-

Juntos salieron del restaurante y caminaron por la ciudad hasta bien entrada la tarde, comenzaba a hacer frio así que Albert se quito el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Tanya y decidieron regresar a la mansión. Adentro Candy y Terry estaban en el salón de te

-veo que Albert no pierde el tiempo- comento Terry mirando por la ventana a Albert y Tanya que llegaban a la propiedad Andley y el detalle de el saco de Albert no paso desapercibido por el actor

-eh? A que te refieres Terry?-

-lo veras tu misma en unos instantes-

Albert y la hermosa española entraron al salón de te, en busca de una bebida caliente y se encontraron con Candy y Terry sentados juntos.

-Terry, Candy que gusto verlos aquí, estábamos por tomar el te, nos acompañan?- dijo Tanya aun vistiendo el saco de Albert

Candy no contesto, no quitaba la mirada de cómo Tanya iba colgada del brazo de Albert, tal vez los sentimientos de Albert si eran fugaces se veía muy contento llevando a Tanya del brazo no pudo evitar el sentimiento de tristeza que la invadió, se quedo en silencio mirándolos así que Terry contesto por su ahora novia

-desde luego, Candy preciosa podrías pedir dos servicios mas de te?-pregunto Terry tomándola de la mano sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-en seguida- dijo ella levantándose, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió a sentarse al lado de Terry quien paso su brazo por los hombros de Candy en un gesto posesivo

-estuvieron fuera todo el dia- dijo Terry

-así es- contesto Tanya –William y yo paseamos por la ciudad todo el dia, y decidimos almorzar fuera, pasamos un rato muy agradable verdad William?-

-cierto, la verdad nos divertimos aunque no hicimos nada en particular, que tal estuvo su dia?- pregunto Albert devolviéndole la pregunta a Terry

-pues pasamos la mayoría del dia en el castillo de mi padre acompañándolo- contesto Terry

-como se encuentra el duque?- pregunto el rubio

-mucho mejor, parece que lo de hace unos días fue solo un buen susto, claro que ahora seremos mucho mas cuidadosos con el, contrate una enfermera para que este con el dia y noche y el doctor seguirá yendo a verlo por lo menos una vez al dia por las siguientes semanas- contesto Terry

-me alegra sabes que tu padre esta mejor- contesto Albert

-gracias amigo- contesto Terry con sinceridad, relajándose un poco, al principio había temido que Albert se portara mal con el o con Candy ahora que ellos estaban juntos pero al parecer todo seguía como antes. Los cuatro tomaron el te, y Tanya se excuso diciendo que estaba cansada por haber caminado durante todo el dia, Albert se ofreció a acompañarla a su habitación dejando a la nueva pareja a solas

-te dije que Albert no perdia el tiempo pecosa-

-Terry! No digas eso, solo fueron a pasear-

-pecosa, no lo digo para molestarte, es solo que…bueno todos sabemos la reputación que tiene Albert con las damas-

-Terry! Ellas lo persiguen a el sabias?-

-y me vas a decir que el es un manso corderito?-

-no pero… de todas maneras no me gusto tu comentario!- dijo Candy molesta

Terry al darse cuenta que su novia comenzaba a enojarse decidió abandonar el tema

-esta bien mi amor no volveré a decir nada al respecto si te molesta tanto, me perdonas preciosa?- dijo tomando su mano y besando la palma con suavidad

Candy se ruborizo de sobremanera al escuchar que Terry la llamaba mi amor, pensó que debía acostumbrarse después de todo Annie y Archie se llamaban por nombres cariñosos todo el tiempo, pero aun así le parecía extraño ella nunca había tenido un novio formal, su anterior relación con Terry había sido por correspondencia y había terminado casi antes de comenzar y con Anthony ambos aun eran muy jóvenes y a pesar de que ambos se habían dicho cuanto se querían el nunca la había llamado así. Terry al ver que Candy seguía en silencio volvió a hablar

-mi amor? Estas enojada?- pregunto mirándola con insistencia

Ella se volvio a ruborizar –no es eso es que…nunca nadie me había llamado así- dijo ella mirando al suelo

Terry rio ligeramente y luego tomo su rostro con ambas manos y levanto el rostro de la rubia hasta que sus miradas se encontraron

-pues deberías ir acostumbrándote preciosa, jamás me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo- luego se acerco a ella con lentitud y la beso con ternura

-ahora preciosa debo irme, no quiero dejar a mi padre solo por tanto rato, vendre a buscarte mañana a la misma hora esta bien?-

-si Terry- contesto ella sonriéndole

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y Terry subió a su auto, Candy comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando Annie la llamo

-Candy? Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-por supuesto Annie que sucede?-

-vamos a mi habitación- contesto Annie y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras. Candy la siguió guiada por la curiosidad de que querría hablar Annie con ella, una vez dentro de la habitación de Annie la morena hablo

-regresaste con Terry?- le pregunto con tono acusador

-pues, si pensaba contártelo hoy, ayer todo sucedió muy rápido y hoy estuvimos fuera todo el dia y bueno… recién regresamos hace una media hora-

-estas segura de tu decisión Candy?- le pregunto en el mismo tono

-pues… si- contesto ella no muy segura, luego la imagen de Tanya usando el saco de Albert y colgada del brazo del rubio paso por su mente –si estoy segura- repitió

-no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Terry te presiono por una respuesta?- pregunto Annie

-como sabes eso?- pregunto Candy a su amiga

-pues Archie y yo pasábamos por el pasillo y no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación, a Archie le pareció muy injusto que Terry exigiera una respuesta-

-pues, no podia tenerlos esperando por siempre no?- contesto Candy tratando de sonar tranquila –ademas Albert me dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por mi-

-y por eso escogiste a Terry, por no quedarte sola?- pregunto Annie con incredulidad

-no es eso… Terry y yo nunca tuvimos realmente una oportunidad sabes?-

-si la tuvieron y el la desperdicio, el se quedo con Susana recuerdas?-

-Annie!-

-discúlpame Candy es solo que quiero verte feliz, y no me parece que elegir a alguien por descarte sea la manera correcta-

-yo no elegí por descarte- dijo la rubia defendiéndose.

-entonces si amas a Terry?-

Candy se quedo callada un momento

-pues yo no iría tan lejos, solo te digo que lo que siento por el es muy fuerte- contesto Candy finalmente

-solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Candy-

-gracias por preocuparte Annie pero estoy bien- luego pensó un poco mejor su respuesta –Terry y yo estamos bien, y al parecer Albert también esta bien- dijo Candy algo molesta por la manera en que Annie le había hablado

-esta bien hermana te dejare por ahora, pero no creas que esta conversación ha terminado, pero te dare mas tiempo para pensar- dijo Annie, luego le sonrió a su amiga y comenzó a hablar de cosas sin importancia como si nada hubiera pasado, Candy la miraba con curiosidad, sin entender bien a su amiga.

Los siguientes días pasaron con la misma rutina, Candy iba a buscar a Candy y se iban a pasar el dia en el castillo Grandchester cuidando del duque mientras que Albert y Tanya pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Albert sabia que eso generaría rumores pero la verdad era para el un alivio poder pasar el tiempo sin sentir la mirada acusadora de Archie y Annie, o de la misma tía abuela, o las muestras de cariño que Terry profesaba a Candy y que ella comenzaba a aceptar ahora, la conversación con Tanya seguía siendo ligera y divertida, realmente agradecía mucho a su nueva amiga que le permitiera escapar de todo el drama de la mansión. Tras regresar de una de sus muchas caminatas entro a la biblioteca para revisar la correspondencia, y se sorprendió al ver en el diario una fotografía suya junto a Tanya en la sección de sociales, el diario insinuaba una relación entre los dos, a Albert le hizo mucha gracia y fue corriendo a enseñárselo a Tanya.

-Tanya! Mira lo que publicaron esta mañana!-

La morena volteo a verlo con expresión sorprendida pues ella generalmente no leia diarios ingleses tomo el papel que Albert le ofrecía y estallo en carcajadas al ver el articulo en el diario

-así que tenemos un romance William?-

-al parecer si querida Tanya!- Albert también estallo en carcajadas y ambos comenzaron a bromear al respecto, luego de reír un rato Tanya cambio su expresión alegre por una mas seria

-te parece tan mala la idea?-

-eh?- el rubio lo miro confundido

-de tener una relación conmigo, te parece tan mala la idea?-

-Tanya, yo… pues…-

-esta bien William tampoco te atragantes- contesto ella con una sonrisa triste –sabes bien que tu me gustas, digamos que estos días mis sentimientos por ti se hicieron un poco mas profundos yo se muy bien que aun sientes algo por Candy pero su relación con Terry parece estar yendo muy bien no? no te gustaría intentarlo?-

-Tanya no se que responderte-

-no seria nada demasiado formal William, pero creo que te ayudaría a olvidar, y a mi me quitaría a mi padre de encima aunque sea por un tiempo con sus intenciones de conseguirme marido, nos estaríamos ayudando mutuamente, que dices?-

-pues si lo pones de esa manera, no lo se Tanya no me gustaría que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado-

Tanya se acerco a Albert seductoramente y coloco sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio –William no soy una niñita inocente se muy bien lo que me estoy metiendo, y…pues creo que podría ser incluso divertido, como ya te dije me gustas mucho, y se que no te soy indiferente, podríamos darnos una oportunidad no te parece?- apenas termino de hablar se paro de puntillas para darle un provocador beso en el mentón al rubio, el cerro los ojos al sentir la sensual caricia, pensó por un momento porque no intentarlo? Después de todo Tanya le había interesando antes de enamorarse de Candy y la verdad necesitaba ayuda para olvidarse de su pequeña, tomo entre sus brazos la cintura de la morena y bajo el rostro para besar sus labios, la beso con desesperación y ella correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, cuando finalmente se separaron ella fue la primera en hablar

-tomare eso como un si- dijo ella coquetamente –nos vemos mas tarde querido-

Albert salió de la habitación aun algo confundido por lo que acababa de hacer, así que Tanya era ahora su novia? Como había sucedido eso? Tenia que admitir que se sentía atraído hacia la morena y que disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba con ella, así que… porque no? se dirigió a la habitación de la tía Elroy para informarle, probablemente la tía exigiría que a partir de ahora tuvieran un chaperon durante sus salidas, entro a la habitación de su tía y la encontró nuevamente tejiendo.

-tía?-

-hijo no sabia que habías regresado de tu paseo con Tanya-

-pues si, y la verdad hay algo de lo que deseo hablar con usted tía-

-pues soy toda oídos hijo- dijo la dama poniendo su tejido sobre una mesa y cruzando las manos

-pues…vera, Tanya es ahora mi novia?-

-Que? Pero que tonterías dices? Hace dos semanas no estabas perdidamente enamorado de Candice y ahora dices tener una relación con Tanya? Que le pasa a todos ustedes?- pregunto la tía molesta

-tía, Candy esta muy feliz con Terry y pues…yo también merezco ser feliz no lo cree?-

-pero William no creo que vayas a ser feliz así, tu aun amas a Candy-

-y Candy ama a Terry-

-tu la dejaste en sus brazos, tu decidiste ya no luchar por ella- le recrimino la tía

-tía vine a escuchar sus acusaciones!- contesto Albert molesto –vine a informarle que Tanya y yo tenemos una relación ahora, no se si será duradera, pero Tanya me gusta y yo a ella así que decidimos intentarlo-

-hijo temo que te hagas mas daño-

-eso no pasara- dijo Albert con seriedad y luego salió de la habitación echando chispas, había temido tener una reacción así de Archie pero de la tía abuela? Al parecer todos estaban empecinados en que el y Candy aun tenían una oportunidad cuando para el era bastante obvio que no había posibilidad alguna, Candy salía con Terry todos los días, y poco a poco ella comenzaba a notarse mas contenta, estaba seguro que Terry no tardaría en volver a ganar su corazón por completo y entonces el se quedaría solo, por lo menos al lado de Tanya siempre tendría alguien con quien conversar, estaba decidido a tratar de que las cosas con Tanya realmente funcionaran, el creía haber hecho lo correcto por la felicidad de Candy y ahora era hora de buscar su propia felicidad, decidió hacer el anuncio a la hora de la cena, como siempre Terry los acompa;aria para la cena, después de una comida tranquila y mientras disfrutaban de un poco de te después de comer Albert tomo la palabra

-familia tengo un anuncio que hacerles- todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, pues no tenían idea de lo que querria anunciar Albert

-no me miren así, no es nada grave- dijo el tratando de aliviar la tensión –solo quería decir que desde esta tarde Tanya y yo…pues estamos juntos- dijo Albert mirando a Tanya con una sonrisa, ella le correspondió la sonrisa y se ruborizo un poco. Candy se quedo helada con la noticia, así que era cierto, Albert hacia evidente que su fama de playboy era bien merecida, dos semanas atrás le había dicho que la amaba y ahora entablaba una relación con otra mujer, Terry tomo la mano de su novia por debajo de la mesa tratando de infundirle animos, Archie miro a Albert molesto y Annie volteo a mirar a Candy para ver su reacción. Candy se armo de valor, y fue la primera en hablar

-pues felicitaciones Albert- dijo tratando de sonar sincera –felicitaciones a ti también Tanya – dijo en un tono de voz mas relajado la morena le caia muy bien así que era fácil alegrarse por ella

-felicitaciones a ambos- hablo ahora Terry –de verdad amigo me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo mirando a Albert, el rubio hizo una ligera venia agradeciendo a Terry, Archie Annie y la tía abuela les dieron sus mejores deseos no muy convencidos, también Eleanor Baker que aun era huésped de los Andley, luego pasaron al salón de te para conversar un poco mas, Terry y Candy estaban sentados juntos en un sillón con Terry tomándola de la mano, Archie y Annie también tomados de la mano, al frente, Eleanor y la tía sentadas en un cómodo sillón a un costado y Tanya sentada en una silla con Albert detrás de ella, coloco una mano en su hombro con cierta incomodidad pues aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de su nuevo status de pareja, Tanya en cambio le sonrió con naturalidad y recargo su hermoso rostro sobre la mano del rubio. Cesar había decidido adelantar su regreso a España ya que su amiga pasaba tanto tiempo con Albert el había quedado relegado así que había partido un par de días atrás. La tía observo la habitación con las jóvenes parejas conversando, tras conversar un poco con la madre de Terry se aclaro la garganta para hacer un anuncio

-queridos sobrinos y huéspedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Terry y Tanya –como saben parte de nuestro plan de viaje incluye una visita a la villa de Escocia, Archivald debes presentar a tu prometida al resto de la familia y ellos también deben conocer a Candy- dijo mirando a su nieta –por supuesto que están todos invitados, partiremos en 4 días-

Candy miro a la tía sorprendida y luego volvió la mirada hacia Terry, no estaba muy segura si el querría viajar con su padre aun convaleciente, y también recordó las palabras de Albert cuando le dijo que no era necesario que ella viajara con la familia, volteo a ver a su novio haciendo una pregunta silenciosa

-no lo se amor- contesto el –lo conversaremos mañana si?-

-esta bien Terry- contesto ella

Albert por su lado le pregunto a Tanya si los acompañaría

-claro que si querido- contesto ella con una sonrisa –me gustaría conocer el lugar donde naciste-

Eleanor acepto la invitación de los Andley y les dijo también que regresaría a América luego de regresar de Escocia, ya que el padre de Terry parecía estar recuperándose y además dejaba a su hijo en buenas manos, después de discutir un poco mas el viaje Terry se fue a su casa y todos se retiraron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre con el aroma de rosas, siempre había una docena de rosas rojas en su habitación a la hora que despertaba, y siempre acompañadas de una nota de Terry

_Mi princesa Julieta:_

_Hoy pasare por ti un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, conversare con mi padre y con su medico para ver si podemos viajar con ustedes a Escocia, me encantaría volver a visitar el viejo castillo contigo sabes?_

_Te ama_

_Terrence G Grandchester_

Candy sonrió al ver la nota de su novio, se le estaba haciendo muy fácil volver a sentir algo por Terry, y el saber que Albert ahora tenía una nueva relación le hacia las cosas mas fáciles aun, aunque tenia que admitir que le dolía saber que el rubio la había olvidado tan rápido, tenia que admitir que también se alegraba por su amigo, como Terry se iba a demorar en recogerla y ella se había levantado muy temprano decidió dar un paseo a caballo, se había convertido en una excelente amazona y no había tenido oportunidad de cabalgar en los últimos días, se puso su traje de montar, recogió todo su cabello en una coleta alta y salió hacia las caballerizas, a diferencia de la mansión de Chicago, solo había dos caballos en esta casa y el espacio para montar era muy reducido pero había un bosque al lado de la propiedad así que le pidió al mozo de la caballeriza que ensillara a uno de los caballos y luego se dirigió a todo galope hacia el bosque. Albert también se levanto

temprano y al ver que era un dia soleado decidió ir por su caballo, cuando llego a las caballerizas se sorprendió al ver que su caballo favorito no estaba, quien habría salido a cabalgar, tal vez Archie?

Ensillo a la yegua y salió a trote hacia el bosque, una vez que se interno en el bosque escucho una voz muy conocida

-yuhu! Bravo caballito!- dijo Candy riendo luego de saltar sobre un arbusto –debi preguntarle al mozo tu nombre pero hace tanto tiempo que no cabalgaba- dijo la rubia aun hablándole al caballo

-se llama Astro- dijo Albert

Candy se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Albert cuando pensó que estaba sola, hizo dar media vuelta al caballo y se encontró con Albert mirándola divertido

-buenos días princesa- dijo Albert con su mejor sonrisa

-buenos días Albert- contesto ella sonriendo, dándose cuenta que hacia ya varios días que no conversaba a solas con Albert

-no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano, pequeña y mucho menos para ejercitarte- dijo el riendo

-Albert!- dijo la rubia haciéndose la ofendida, luego rio y contesto –pues es una mañana preciosa y Terry pasara por mi un poco tarde así que decidí salir un momento-

-ya veo pequeña, y dime como va tu relación con el?- pregunto el rubio con sincero interés

-pues, vamos muy bien, realmente se esta esforzando sabes?-

-me alegro de saber que las cosas entre ustedes van bien- le dijo Albert con una sonrisa

-y como van las cosas entre tu y Tanya?-

-pues…tan bien como se podría esperar, ella es una chica de carácter muy fuerte- dijo pensativo –pero nos llevamos muy bien, ira con nosotros a Escocia sabes?-

-en serio? Que bueno!- contesto Candy

-Terry nos acompañará?-

-aun no lo sabe, pero hoy después de hablar con el medico de su padre tendrá una respuesta- contesto Candy

-espero que pueda ir con nosotros, será divertido ir todos juntos a Escocia no crees pequeña?-

-si será muy divertido- dijo Candy aliviada al ver que su relación con Albert después de unos días de incomodidad volvía a ser como antes, cabalgaron juntos y luego regresaron a la mansión juntos, al llegar de vuelta a la casa Candy se encontró con que Terry ya la esperaba

-Terry!- dijo ella sorprendida aun arriba del caballo –pense que hoy llegarías tarde!-

-pues trate de apresurarme para venir a ver el espectáculo?-

-que espectáculo?- pregunto Candy nerviosa, pensando por un momento que Terry estaba celoso de verla con Albert

-pues el de una mona pecosa montando a caballo- dijo Terry riendo, Albert solto una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Terry y Candy enrojeció de la cólera.

-se divierten mucho?- pregunto molesta

-oh vamos mi amor- dijo Terry –no te enojes era una broma-

-pues a mi no me hizo ninguna gracia!- dijo Candy aun algo molesta

-a mi si y mucha- interrumpió Albert –si no fueras tan buen actor Terry podrías dedicarte a la comedia- dijo el rubio aun sonriendo, acto seguido se bajo del caballo –ahora amigo te dejo para que arregles el lio en el que te metiste por gracioso-dijo dándole una palmada a Terry quien lo miraba buscando ayuda pues era obvio que Candy estaba realmente molesta, el rubio entro a la casa y Candy y Terry se quedaron afuera

-en serio estas enojada amor?-

-si!- contesto ella

-pero era una broma, vamos pecas digo mi amor, sabes que no seria yo si no bromeara un poquito verdad?- dijo dándole una mirada arrepentida

-pues…a veces eres poco oportuno- contesto la rubia

-vamos Candy, no puedes enojarte conmigo por una tontería así, o será que te enojaste porque Albert también se rio con la broma?- pregunto el ingles, Candy se sonrojo al verse descubierta

-amor, se que todo esto de ver a Albert con alguien mas tan pronto debe ser muy extraño para ti, pero… creía que eras feliz conmigo no? además los tres siempre nos hemos divertido mucho, no te gustaría que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes? O es que acaso dudas de tu decisión?- pregunto Terry mas serio

-no es eso Terry, es solo que… me sorprendió que iniciara una relación con Tanya tan rápido- dijo ella pensativa

-pecosa vanidosa! Lo que te molesta es que te haya olvidado tan rápido!- dijo Terry riendo –y como por mi culpa estuvo riendo a costa tuya te molestaste conmigo!- dijo Terry riendo aun mas. Candy se dio cuenta de lo bien que la conocía Terry pero al verse descubierta volvió a su actitud molesta

-eres un grosero Terry!- Candy entro echando chispas a la casa con un Terry muy divertido corriendo detrás de ella

-vamos mi amor no te molestes! Un poco de vanidad no es nada malo!- dijo tomando la por la cintura y levantándola en vilo para evitar que ella subiera a su habitación

-suéltame Terrence Gradnchester eres un grosero y un malcriado!-

-todo esto ya lo sabias antes de aceptarme como tu novio- dijo el riendo

El comentario de Terry arranco una sonrisa de Candy muy a su pesar

-logre hacerte sonreír!- dijo el con expresión de triunfo, había girado a Candy entre sus brazos y ahora ella lo miraba de frente, como el seguía cargándola sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura

-eso no significa que te perdono Terry- dijo ella fingiendo molestia aun

-claro que si, si logro hacerte sonreír debes olvidarlo todo dijo el-

-claro que no! además…- iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Terry

El rostro de Candy enrojeció de sobremanera por el gesto de Terry

-pero…- quiso volver a protestar y Terry volvió a besarla.

-no me dejaras hablar?-

Volvió a besarla y luego contesto –no hasta que me digas que ya no estas enfadada conmigo-

-esta bien, tu ganas- dijo ella resignada, para su sorpresa Terry le dio un beso mas intenso aun Candy correspondió a la caricia con timidez y finalmente le devolvió a Terry una amplia sonrisa, entraron tomados de la mano al comedor donde desayunaron juntos y luego partieron hacia el castillo Grandchester. Un par de ojos azules habían observado toda la escena desde el pie de las escaleras, Albert se sentía tranquilo al ver que Candy era feliz (tome la decisión correcta pensó) luego se dirigió escaleras arriba para buscar a su novia.

**Hola chicas, regrese de mi viaje! La pase genial de verdad que unos días fuera de la ciudad me ayudaron mucho a relajarme saben? Y como ven regrese inspirada este capitulo me salió bastante largo, mmm sgte capitulo el viaje a escocia, otra fiesta y… el regreso a America? Pasaran cosas muy interesantes… se pondrá aun mas dramático jijiji besos para todas.. agradecimientos especiales**

**Chepys, fan30, lupita, Jullie, sissi, mushita, angeles, vero, Themis,**

**Se que algunas de ustedes me quieren matar y se que otras están contentas con mi decisión, como se quiero tener a todo el mundo contento (aunq eso es imposible) les prometo que a las q no les guste el final del fic escribiré otro a su gusto (jiji tengo un par de ideas) y x ahí q incluso me animo a escribirle uno a Archie, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que sin ustedes no habría llegado tan lejos besos y espero sus reviews!**


	23. cap 23

Cap 23

El viaje a Escocia se aproximaba, la tía anuncio que en Escocia harian otra fiesta (cuantas fiestas puede organizar la tía abuela en un mes? Pensó Candy) antes de que se dieran cuenta era el dia del viaje, llevaban dos coches solo de equipaje, salieron de la mansión muy temprano por lo que Candy se quedo dormida en el coche enseguida, los Grandchester viajarían el mismo dia que los Andley y Terry iría a visitar a Candy al dia siguiente, cuando finalmente llegaron a Escocia y terminaron de desempacar todos estaban muy cansados por lo que se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Candy se levanto algo tarde al dia siguiente bajo al comedor esperando encontrarse con todos pero lo encontró vacio (a donde fueron todos?) no conocía muy bien esa casa y el dia anterior había estado muy cansada para recorrerla, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que escucho voces, guiada por las voces entro a un pequeño salón donde se encontró con Annie y Archie conversando con la tía abuela.

-gatita ya era hora de que despertaras, buenos días- la saludo Archie alegremente

-buenos días a todos- saludo Candy –donde están los demas?- pregunto

-Albert y Tanya salieron a pasear por el pueblo- le contesto la tía abuela –almorzaremos en media hora y luego quisiera que me acompa;es a comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos para la fiesta de mañana en la noche Candice-

-si tía- contesto la rubia

-bien, me retiro los veo en el almuerzo- sin decir mas la dama se retiro de la habitación dejando a los tres jóvenes.

-otra fiesta?- dijo la rubia –que no podemos hacer otra cosa que organizar fiestas para gente que ni conocemos?- pregunto Candy haciendo una mueca graciosa

-ya sabes como es la tía abuela- contesto Archie –siempre le han gustado estas cosas,

-si lo se, pero no entiendo porque me pide que la ayude con las fiestas últimamente, es obvio que ella lo hace mejor sin mi- dijo la rubia pensativa

-Candy, creo que la tía te esta preparando para que tu seas la encargada de organizar las fiestas- respondió el castaño

-yo? Porque?- pregunto Candy algo alarmada

-pues, tu sabes que la tía abuela no es precisamente joven y los únicos herederos directos son Albert y tu, y no esperaras que Albert ande por ahí contratando floristas y decoradores cierto?-

-pero…- Candy no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la tía abuela ya no estuviera ahora que se llevaban mejor –la tía es muy fuerte, ella podrá seguir organizando estas fiestas por muchos años mas- dijo tratando de sonar convencida

-oh vamos Candy, no te pongas así, no dije que la tía estuvera enferma o nada por el estilo, creo que todos sabemos que tenemos tía abuela por mucho tiempo solo que supongo que quiere dedicarse a otras cosas, entiendes? ahora que dejo los negocios y la familia en manos de Albert alguien debe ocuparse de la parte social, o preferirías que lo hiciera Eliza?-

La sola mención de la pelirroja le puso a Candy los pelos de punta –por supuesto que no! te imaginas lo que serian esas fiestas?- dijo riendo –ayudare a la tía abuela siempre que me lo pida!- dijo mas decidida, Annie y Archie rieron por la reacción de Candy, luego un sirviente les aviso que la mesa estaba servida por lo que pasaron al comedor, se encontraron con Albert y Tanya vestidos con sus trajes de montar, estaban conversando alegremente y Candy comprobó con alivio que Albert se veía contento y tranquilo, el almuerzo transcurrió sin contratiempos y luego subió a su habitación por su abrigo para salir con la tía abuela, estaba por volver a bajar cuando Dorothy entro en su habitación.

-Candy, el joven Grandchester llego a visitarte-

-Terry! Lo olvide totalmente! Pensaba mandarle una nota para avisarle que saldría con la tía abuela, y ahora el esta aquí que vergüenza!-

-Candy tranquila estoy segura que el joven entenderá, solo debes explicarle-

-que vergüenza Dorothy, ire a hablar con Terry en seguida, le podrías decir por favor a la tía abuela que estare lista en diez minutos?-

-si Candy-

Ambas salieron de la habitación Candy bajo corriendo las escaleras y al entrar en la sala se encontró con la gallarda figura de Terry recargada contra el muro

-pecosa, porque bajas corriendo? Se que me extrañaste mucho pero no hay apuro tenemos toda la tarde- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

-Terry! Lo siento tanto! Por favor no te molestes!-

-no molestarme porque? Que sucede pecosa?-

-es que…la tía abuela me pidió que la acompañe al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta, por cierto daremos una fiesta mañana por la noche les llego la invitación?- tomo un poco de aire y continuo hablando atropelladamente – y yo quería mandarte una nota para avisarte que iría con la tía pero lo olvide y ahora estas aquí! Lo siento Terry no quise hacerte conducir por gusto!-

-tranquila amor, me habías asustado pensé que era algo mas grave, te acompañare a ti y a tu tía al pueblo, que te parece?-

-a comprar las cosas para la fiesta?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-pues si, eso es lo que haras toda la tarde cierto? Pues yo quiero pasar la tarde con mi novia así que ire con ustedes-

-pero Terry, no es nada divertido no quisiera que te aburras-

-no me aburriré, ahora avisale a tu tía que ire con ustedes, después de todo las damas Andley no pueden andar por el pueblo sin escolta cierto?- dijo con un guiño

-gracias Terry!- en un impulso le lanzo los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto sorprendió al actor pero la recibió gustoso en sus brazos y aprovecho su cercanía para besar los labios de la rubia con suavidad, después de recibir la caricia Candy subió corriendo las escaleras donde se encontró a la tía abuela que bajaba hacia la sala

-Candice! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes correr por las escaleras?-

-tía abuela, justo quería hablar con usted! Vera Terry quiere venir con nosotras al pueblo, yo olvide mandarle la nota y entonces…-

-Niña habla mas lento que no entiendo nada! De que nota hablas? Y el joven Grandchester nos acompañara a comprar las cosas para la fiesta?- pregunto sorprendida – no es labor para un caballero-

-pues yo olvide mandarle una nota para avisarle que saldríamos esta tarde así que vino a visitarme como siempre y pues…insistió en que nos acompañaria al pueblo- luego recordó la frase de Terry –"las damas Andley no pueden andar por el pueblo sin escolta"- dijo en voz pomposa, al parecer el argumento de Terry convenció a la tía abuela pues ya no se opuso a que Terry fuera con ellas

-no temes que tu novio se vaya a aburrir Candice, organizar fiestas es en general labor de damas- dijo la tía mientras bajaban las escaleras

-insisto en acompañarlas mi lady, no se me ocurre mejor manera de pasar la tarde que con su encantadora compañia- dijo besando la mano de la tía abuela con lo que termino de convencerla

-esta bien joven Grandchester, será un gusto que venga con nosotras- dijo la tía sonriendo –Candice tu novio es un caballero encantador-

-lo se – dijo Candy mientras sonreía mirando a Terry

Pasaron el resto de la tarde terminando los últimos detalles de la fiesta, Terry las acompañó sin quejarse y de vez en cuando daba alguna opinión la tía abuela estaba encantada cuando terminaron,Terry las invito a cenar y luego las llevo de vuelta a la mansión, como tendrían una fiesta a la mañana siguiente Terry le dijo a Candy que la veria una media hora antes de la fiesta, luego se despidió de ambas, con un beso en la mano de la tía abuela y un inocente beso en la frente de Candy. A la mañana siguiente Candy se desperto un poco tarde ya acostumbrada a la rutina de los días de fiesta, Dorothy iría a arreglarla almorzaría lechuguitas (nunca me acostumbrare a esa parte de las fiestas pensó con cierta molestia) luego Albert vendría a buscarla y bajarían juntos al salón para recibir a los invitados, de pronto se detuvo a pensar, Albert no iría a buscarla esta vez, seguro el iría por Tanya y bajaría con la morena al salón y la presentaría con todos como su novia, que pasaría con ella? Tendría que bajar sola? Dudaba mucho que le permitieran a Terry subir a su habitación por ella.

-Candy ya estas despierta?- escucho la voz de Dorothy

-si Dorothy pasa por favor- Dorothy entro con una bandeja a su habitación

-te traje tu desayuno Candy-

-gracias Dorothy-

Cuando Candy levanto la campana de metal que cubria su bandeja de desayuno se encontró con una agradable sorprensa

-pastel de fresa! Dorothy muchas gracias! Como es que conseguiste escabullirte aquí con el pastel?-

-pues la verdad te lo envía la señora Elroy-

-la tía abuela?-

-si Candy, que te ella misma horneo este pastel para agradecerte por tu ayuda de ayer-

De inmediato Candy recordó sus primeros días con los Andley cuando la tía abuela horneo un pastel y ella no pudo comerlo por la promesa que había hecho preocupada por Anthony, esta vez no ofendería a la tía, esta vez se comeria todo el pastel. Tomo el tenedor y comenzó a comer su postre con entusiasmo, después tomo algo de jugo y después se sento frente al tocador con resignación para que Dorothy obrara su magia mientras Dorothy terminaba con los arreglos de su cabello Candy escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, pensó que seria una de las mucamas con su almuerzo así que dio el pase sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba

-Candy! Que ni siquiera vas a saludarme?-

-Annie! Que sorpresa! Es que pensé…bueno pensé que era el almuerzo, que no deberías estar arreglándote para tu…tercera fiesta de compromiso?- dijo tratando de contener una risita

-mi tercera fiesta de compromiso y tu…cuarta presentación en sociedad Candy?-

Las dos rieron diviertidas –es cierto Annie, vaya que a la tía abuela le gusta organizar fiestas, solia aburrirme mucho pero últimamente me estoy divirtiendo mucho sabes?-

-supongo- dijo Annie sonriendo –sera la primera fiesta en que tu y Terry sean una pareja oficial, no estas nerviosa?-

-nerviosa yo? Porque debería estarlo es tu fiesta de compromiso no la mia!- dijo Candy –pero ahora que lo mencionas no lo había pensando así, supongo que después de esto nuestra relación estará en todos los diarios-

-así es Candy, digamos que una vez que hagan publica su relación se volverá un poco mas seria-

Candy se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga, hacia menos de un mes que Candy y Terry habían regresado, no seria un poco pronto para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

-Candy en que estas pensando?- pregunto Annie

-en nada… Annie- la morena iba a volver a preguntar cuando escucharon otro golpe en la puerta, esta vez si se trataba de una mucama con el almuerzo, al darse cuenta de que Annie también estaba allí regreso a los pocos minutos con el almuerzo de Annie también, Dorothy se encargaría del arreglo de las dos y así les daría tiempo a las dos amigas de conversar. Antes de darse cuenta ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Dorothy les daba los últimos toques a ambas ya que Terry seguramente llegaría en menos de media hora, como habían acordado antes se habían puesto vestidos iguales que variaban en el color, el de Annie era de un color borgoña, contrastando con su blanquísima piel y el de Candy era color azul oscuro, ambos eran corsettes muy ceñidos al cuerpo con un intrincado diseño de pedrería en la parte del frente y un lazo en la parte de atrás.

-se ven grandiosas! – dijo Dorothy con entusiasmo al darles una ultima mirada

-Dorothy sabes que un dia de estos debes venir a la fiesta con nosotras- dijo Candy sonriendo

-yo? Candy no podría no es mi lugar-

-vamos Dorothy recuerda que muchas señoritas van a las fiestas con sus damas de compañía- dijo con un guiño –así que para la siguiente fiesta que organice la tía abuela iremos al pueblo a comprarte un vestido para que puedas venir con nosotras-

Dorothy se limito a sonreir algo sonrojada, las dos amigas tomaron la sonrisa como un si y comenzaron pensar en el tipo de vestido que le quedaría mejor a Dorothy, se quedaron conversando un momento cuando fueron interrumpidas por un suave golpe en la puerta

-gatita? Puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de Archie detrás de la puerta

-Archie! Pasa por favor!-

-me informaron que las chicas mas lindas de Escocia estaban en esta habitación- dijo Archie al entrar sonriendo, le dio un suave beso en los labios a Annie y luego un beso en la mejilla a Candy

-se ven estupendas!- dijo Archie sonriendo –me permiten escoltarlas al salón mis bellas damas?- les ofreció un brazo a cada una cuando Albert entro en la habitación

-no te parece que estas siendo un poco acaparador sobrino?- dijo en tono de broma

-Albert!- dijo Candy sorprendida –pense que no vendrías… y Tanya?-

-ella espera en el salón y claro que tenia que venir pequeña te dije que nada cambiaria entre nosotros verdad? Y bueno siempre vengo a buscarte antes de una fiesta- le ofreció su brazo que Candy tomo gustosa –vamos princesa no querras tener a Terry esperando-

-Terry ya esta aquí?-

-si llego hace unos cinco minutos-

Los cuatro bajaron juntos las escaleras Terry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver a Candy bajar tan sonriente del brazo de Albert, cuando el cuarteto llego a la base de las escaleras se adelanto con rapidez para ser el quien tomara el brazo de Candy, saludo secamente a Albert y tomo a Candy por la cintura en gesto posesivo, Albert dejo ir a Candy y luego de darle una mirada asesina a Terry camino hasta donde lo esperaba Tanya.

-vamos al salón querida?- dijo el rubio mientras le ofrecia el brazo a la hermosa española, quien se limito a sonreir y a tomar el brazo del patriarca mientras caminaban hacia el salón de fiesta. Annie y Archie los siguieron y Candy comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón cuando Terry la detuvo

-espera Candy-

Candy giro sonriente pues pensó que Terry quería darle un beso antes de entrar a la fiesta pero se encontró con la sorpresa del rostro serio de Terry, podia ver como su mandibula estaba tensa por la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes, definitivamente estaba muy molesto y Candy no entendía porque

-sucede algo Terry?- por la cabeza de Candy pasaron mil cosas, tal vez un disgusto con el duque? O con su madrastra? Que podría haber pasado?

-te veias muy contenta bajando las escaleras- dijo el en tono sarcástico

-pues vengo a una fiesta, debo estar contenta no?- dijo ella tratando de bromear

-estas segura que es por eso que estabas contenta?-

-eh?-

-no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que era Albert quien te llevaba del brazo?-

-Terry! Que te pasa? Porque dices eso?-

-como que porque digo eso Candy? Hace unos días estabas triste por lo rápido que te olvido y ahora te veo bajando sonriente tomada de su brazo, tal vez algún plan para reconquistarlo?-

-Terry no sabes lo que dices! Baje con el porque fue a buscarme a mi habitación como siempre antes de una fiesta no entiendo porque te pones así!-

-ahh fue a buscarte a tu habitación! Muy apropiado señorita Andley!-

-Terry! Annie estaba allí y Archie también! No tienes porque pensar tonterías!- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

-que bonito una cita doble- contesto el aun mas enojado

Candy no sabia que decir para remediar las cosas sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba segura que si volvia a hablar no podría evitar llorar, se quedo callada mirando al suelo y escucho la voz de la tía abuela en el salón

-donde esta Candice? Es que esa muchachita nunca será puntual?-

Candy se limpio el rostro con la mano enguantada y volvio a levantar la mirada, luego de respirar hondo un par de veces se dirigió a Terry

-podemos entrar al salón? No quiero molestar a la tía abuela-

-si-

Terry la tomo del brazo y entraron juntos al salón, para los demas allí presentes era obvio que algo había pasado, los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de lagrimas y por mas que intentaba sonreir no lograba ser convincente, al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos Terry quiso tomar su mano pero Candy se solto

-así que ahora tampoco puedo tomar la mano de mi novia?- le pregunto Terry al oído por lo que Candy dejo de forcejear y se quedaron tomados de la mano, la rubia se sentía fatal no creía merecer la desconfianza de Terry pero también entendía su posición tal vez debió pensarlo un poco mejor antes de bajar del brazo de Albert, al parecer a Tanya no le había molestado, porque Terry se había puesto tan celoso? El estado de Candy no había pasado desapercibido para Albert ni para Archie quienes se habían dado miradas desconcertadas y luego Albert decidió que seria mejor preguntarle a Terry lo sucedido para poder dejar a Annie con Candy, Archie leyó las intenciones de Archie en su mirada y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pareja

-Terry tengo unos nuevos cigarros, iremos a la biblioteca a probarlos, nos acompañas?-

-A Candy no le gusta que fume- contesto Terry con voz seca

-pues creo que por esta vez te perdonara – dijo Archie tratando se suavizar el ambiente –verdad gatita?-

-eh? Si Terry si deseas ir no me molesta- dijo ella en tono distraído

-lo ves? Vamos Grandchester la fiesta aun no comienza y luego será mas difícil escabullirnos- trato de animarlo Archie, Terry acepto a rega;adientes, apenas comenzaron a alejarse de Candy Annie se acerco a su amiga para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien

-Candy? Que paso? Porque lloraste?-

-no he llorado- mintió Candy

-vamos Candy sabes que eres muy mala mentirosa, cuentame que sucedió?-

-pues, no estoy muy segura, Terry se molesto muchísimo porque baje del brazo de Albert! Y cuando le explique que era algo así como nuestra tradición que el me buscara en mi habitación antes de las fiestas se molesto aun mas!- dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas

-oh Candy esta celoso eso es todo! Ya se le pasara-

-pero Annie yo nunca le he dado ningún motivo para que desconfie de mi, desde que estamos juntos he pasado cada tarde con el, yo lo elegi a el es que no lo entiende?-

-Candy yo se que tu nunca traicionarías a Terry, pero pues… los hombres son extraños- le dijo su amiga

-no lo se Annie, no me gusta para nada esta faceta de Terry, me hizo sentir muy mal y no hice nada malo!-

-ya se le pasara, ya veras como vendrá a disculparse dentro de un rato cuando piense mejor las cosas, solo tienes que ayudarlo un poco mas me entiendes?-

-como que ayudarlo?-

-Terry aun debe sentirse muy inseguro con lo de Albert y pues tu… no eres la novia mas cariñosa del mundo si fueras un poco mas expresiva tal vez el no seria tan desconfiado-

-puede se Annie es que… nunca tuve novio! No se muy bien como portarme-

-te entiendo Candy, pero trata de superar un poco tu timidez-

-lo intentare amiga-

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca los dos Andley habían entrado seguidos de Terry, Albert había caminado hasta su escritorio y tomo tres habanos, los repartió y luego de dar una bocanada y sentir el tabaco en su boca hablo

-Terry que paso con Candy? Porque esta ella tan alterada?-

-todavia preguntas?- contesto Terry molesto

-claro que pregunto!- contesto Albert -ella aun es mi protegida y no me gusta verla triste, sobre todo cuando se que hace media hora ella estaba perfectamente bien!-

-no es asunto tuyo Albert! Son digamos… problemas de pareja entre ella y yo entiendes! y si me trajiste a la biblioteca para interrogarme me retiro al lado de MI NOVIA!- dijo Terry molesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Archie se coloco entre la puerta y el ingles.

-no iras a ningún lado hasta que nos expliques porque Candy esta en ese estado!-

-muevete Cronwell esta noche no tengo nada contra ti así que hazte a un lado!- grito Terry

-y si tienes algo contra mi?- pregunto Albert

-pues ya que insistes en preguntar, pues si! Porque bajaste con Candy en vez de bajar con tu novia? Que haces buscándola en su habitación? No insiste tanto tu tía en lo que es apropiado o no? te parece correcto entrar en la habitación de una dama?-

-no te atrevas Terrence! Yo fui a buscar a Candy a su habitación para llevarla al salón como lo hemos hecho SIEMPRE entiendes siempre! Es una tradición que comenzamos los dos años que desapareciste de su vida! Y no tiene nada de malo así que no pienso darte mas explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento con Candy!-

-por supuesto que no! quien puede pedirle explicaciones al gran señor Andley en su propia casa! Puedes hacer y deshacer las reglas a tu antojo verdad Albert? Después de todo eres William Andley!-

-callate Grandchester!- intervino Archie –esto no tiene nada que ver con quien sea Albert, todo este lio son simplemente tus tontos celos!-

-tontos celos? Dime que no te molestaría ver a tu timida novia del brazo de alguien mas! Dime que no te molestaría que alguien mas la llamara princesa, pequeña, preciosa o gatita! Que ella llame a algiuen mas mi príncipe cuando a mi solo me dice Terry! Dimelo Cronwell, atrévete a decírmelo!- bramo Terry luego de su confesión el actor camino hasta el sillón y se sento con su cabeza entre sus manos, los dos Andley se miraban desconcertados no justificaban el comportamiento de Terry pero ahora lo entendían, se quedaron un momento sin saber que decir, Terry fue el primero en hablar

-necesito un trago- dijo recuperando la calma en su voz

Albert sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo alcanzo a Terry

-Terry- comenzó a hablar Archie –no tenia idea de que te molestara tanto, yo…pues el apodo de gatita se lo pusimos mi hermano y yo cuando eramos muy jóvenes, no tiene porque molestarte es algo inocente-

-lo se Cronwell pero dime como hago para calmar la furia que siento cuando te escucho llamarla así-

-lo siento Grandchester, tratare de evitarlo-

-no tienes porque hacerlo- contesto Albert en voz molesta

-tio!-

-Archie, no tienes porque dejar de llamar a Candy gatita, ni yo dejare de llamarla princesa ni pequeña-

Terry le devolvió una mirada asesina, Albert se sento al lado de Terry y le puso una mano en el hombro

-no te das cuenta que así solo lastimas a Candy? No viste como esta ella? Entiendo que sientas celos pero tienes que aprender a controlarlos Terry, ella merece que la hagas llorar por tonterías así-

-no quise hacerla llorar- admitió Terry

-ella nunca va a lastimarte intencionalmente- le dijo Albert –la conozco muy bien y desde que se decidió por ti ha pasado cada tarde contigo, corresponde a tus muestras de cariño, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa cada vez que te ve, te la haz ganado Terry, deja de ser tan desconfiado y disfruta la segunda oportunidad que tienes con ella-

-Albert!-

-ella te quiere, muchísimo, no será difícil que te vuelva a amar, pero no lo lograras desconfiando de ella ni haciéndola llorar-

Terry solo bajo la cabeza, había sido un tonto por alterarse tanto, en el fondo sabia que Candy era incapaz de traicionarlo, porque la había tratado de esa manera?-

-debo ir a disculparme- dijo finalmente el inglés

-no te detendremos Grandchester- dijo Archie moviéndose de la puerta

Terry salió apurado de la bilbioteca y entro al salón, los primeros invitados comenzaban a llegar y Candy estaba al lado de la tía abuela conversando con dos damas de aspecto estirado, Terry se acerco lentamente y luego de presentarse saludo galantemente a las dos desconocidas, después haciendo gala de sus modales aparto a Candy de las mujeres y la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura para alejarla un poco del bullicio, una vez que estuverion solos Candy comenzó a hablar.

-Terry yo lo siento mucho! No pensé que te molestara tanto!-

-shhh silencio amor mio- dijo el mirándola con ternura

-¿?-

-soy yo quien debe disculparse, me deje llevar por celos tontos, no debi hablarte así, y se que tu y Albert tienen una relación …digamos especial y yo tengo que controlarme y no dejarme llevar, me mata saber que te hice llorar mi amor, puedes perdonar a este tonto celoso?-

-Terry!-

-me porte como un idiota- dijo tratando de sonreir –no volveré a desconfiar de ti- dijo tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, -me perdonas preciosa?-

-eh… si Terry, perdóname tu también-

-ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dijo, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego le sonrió

-lista para regresar a la fiesta amor?-

-lista mi Romeo- dijo ella tomandolo del brazo, Terry sonrió al escucharla llamarlo así, después de todo si tenia un nombre cariñoso para el pensó, juntos volvieron a entrar al salón y el cambio era evidente.

Poco a poco el salón se iba llenando de invitados, la mayoría de gente como Candy había dicho eran perfectos desconocidos para ella. Terry la dejo un momento con Annie y Archie para ir por algo de tomar, se encontraban los tres a un lado del salón cuando Candy escucho una voz conocida

-señorita Andley es un placer verla de nuevo, y esta vez en su casa! Déjeme decirle lo hermosa que se ve- dijo el hombre mientras le tomaba la mano

-señor Thompson!- lo reconoció ella –que sorpresa!- dijo ella tratando de sonar casual –buscando con la mirada a Terry.

-espero que sea una sorpresa agradable! –dijo el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo –su familia tuvo la delicadeza de invitarme a esta fiesta y vine con la esperanza de verla otra vez, supongo que esta vez no me negara una pieza de baile?-

-pues vera…mi novio esta aquí-

-entiendo, si no es indiscreción puedo preguntar el nombre del afortunado?- pregunto el hombre mirando por un momento a Archie

-Terrence Grandchester- dijo Candy a la defensiva

-veo señorita Andley que no ha mejorado usted sus compa;ias-

-no tengo ninguna intención de cambiarlas!- dijo Candy molesta

-no quise alterarla con su permiso señorita Andley, hasta la próxima- volvio a hablar mirando ahora a Annie y a Archie –disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Mark Thompson-

-yo soy Archivald Cronwell- contesto Archie – y ella es mi prometida la señorita Annie Brighton-

-un placer conocerlos a los dos- le dio una ultima mirada a Candy –hasta pronto señorita Andley- le dijo con un atrevido guiño y luego se alejo de ellos

-quien era ese hombre Candy?- pregunto Annie

-pues… lo conoci en el Mauritania, no pensé que vendría aquí-

-parece muy interesado en ti- dijo Archie receloso

-si, bueno algo, me invito a bailar mientras estábamos en el barco y no lo acepte y luego tuvo una pequeña discusión con Terry- dijo recordando la pelea entre amgos donde Terry había ganado por una amplia ventaja.

-entiendo- dijo Archie –pues Grandchester debería ponerse a la defensiva con ese hombre, no me gusta como te mira gatita-

-Archie, no crees que exageras?- dijo Candy tratando de aligerar la situación

-no Candy, Archie tiene razón, es obvio que ese hombre esta interesado en ti, y el hecho de que tengas novio no pareció importarle mucho- dijo Annie

Candy se quedo callada pensando en las palabras de sus amigos, en ese momento Archie llegaba con cuatro copas de champagne

-que paso con todos? Les comio la lengua el raton?- pregunto riendo al ver las caras serias de todos

-algo así Granchester- contesto Archie

-que sucedió?- pregunto el curioso

-no fue nada!- dijo Candy algo nerviosa y trato de abrazar a Terry para distraerlo

-como que no fue nada gatita?- Archie miro a Terry y deseo haberse mordido la lengua pero la sonrisa de Terry lo tranquilizo –sucede Grandchester que hace un momento vino un hombre a saludar a Candy, la invito a bailar y al parecer le importo muy poco que ella fuera tu novia, ademas parece no tenerte en mucha estima- dijo Archie ignorando los gestos de Candy

-que hombre? De que habla el elegante pecosa?- dijo Terry sonando un poco mas serio

-pues… Mark Thompson el hombre del Mauritania, lo recuerdas?- respondió Candy nerviosa

-claro que lo recuerdo! El imbécil que aceptaba un no como respuesta de tu parte? Te esta molestanto otra vez? Donde esta? Ire a darle su merecido! Vamos Cronwell?-

-tranquilizate actorcillo- dijo Archie en tono de burla –fue un poco insistente pero no irrespetuoso, ademas Candy le dijo que eras su novio, si vuelve a molestarla te ayudare a partirle la cara, pero mientras tanto, no amarguemos el momento si? Recuerda que celebramos mi compromiso- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Annie con lo cual consiguió que la morena se ruborizara de pies a cabeza

-esta bien elegante, prometo no matarlo en este momento, pero si vuelve a molestar a mi pecosa-

-tendras toda mi ayuda- completo Archie

-que hace aquí de todos modos?- pregunto Terry aun algo molesto

-por lo que dijo la tía abuela lo invito- contesto Annie

-es extraño, nunca antes lo había visto- dijo Archie mirando en dirección al hombre que ahora hablaba con Albert –de donde habrá salido?-

-no lo se elegante, pero no me gusta- dijo Terry mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Candy, ella lo abrazo por la cintura tratando de tranquilizarlo pero la tensión en el rostro de Terry era evidente

-de que estará hablando con Albert? El parece conocerlo bien, será mejor que le preguntemos actorcillo- dijo Archie

-podrian llamarse por sus nombres por una vez en su vida?- dijo Annie

-No- contestaron ambos al unisono, luego una sonrisa cruzo por ambos rostros

-lo que sucede mi vida- le explico Archie a su novia con dulzura –es que nos acostumbramos a llamarnos así… digamos que es una especie de…nombre cari;oso que tenemos uno con el otro- dijo Archie

-a menos que Annie prefiera que llame a su prometido mi amor o corazoncito- dijo Terry tratando de contener la risa

-Terry!- Candy le dio un ligero codazo –yo también estoy deacuerdo con Annie, no me gusta mucho que se llamen por apodos, sobre todo porque así se solian decir en el colegio y luego a la menor provocación se agarraban a golpes-

-pero pecosa, las cosas son diferentes ahora, tu primo y yo… nos entendemos, aunque si de verdad te molesta no volveremos a usar esos apodos, estas de acuerdo corazoncito?- dijo sarcástico mirando a Terry

-totalmente de acuerdo bomboncito- contesto Archie tratando de mantener el rostro serio

Annie comenzó a reir por lo bajo y Candy le dio una mirada asesina

-Annie no te rias de sus tonterías! Si te ries lo seguirán haciendo y no quiero ni pensar en el ridículo que harán si alguien mas los llegara a oir!-

-sonaste como la tía abuela!- dijo Annie riendo aun mas, se cruzo de brazos mientras los otros tres reian, finalmente Terry acerco su rostro al de Candy para tranquilizarla

-vamos amor, no te enojes, estamos jugando verdad Archie?-

-si gatita, es una broma, no te preocupes no creo que nos vayas a ver pelear por tonterías como esas nunca mas-

-no lo se…Annie tu que opinas

La morena aun sonreía –pues creo que prefiero elegante y actorcillo a corazoncito y bomboncito- dijo riendo

-bueno…entonces supongo que no hay nada que hacer, nunca cambiaran- los miro resignada

-y tu no querrías que cambiemos- le dijo Terry al oído, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

-mmm no terminan de convencerme pero al parecer ahora que Annie esta de su lado ustedes son mayoría- Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba tratando de llamar su atención y le indicaba son señas que se acerque.

-que querra Albert?- pensó en voz alta

-eh? Albert?- pregunto Terry

-si, mira me esta haciendo señas para que me acerque, pero esta conversando con ese hombre, me pregunto que querra-

-pues vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Terry perdiendo la sonrisa y poniéndose serio de nuevo

-Terry espera, tal vez no sea una buena idea- dijo ella recordando la pelea que tuvieron esos dos en el barco –ese hombre y tu no se llevan nada bien, y no quisiera que volvieran a pelear-

Terry se quedo mirándola con impotencia –no quiero que estes a solas con el- le dijo molesto

-Albert esta ahí, estare bien, por favor Terry si?-

-esta bien Candy como tu digas, pero … si hace algo para molestarte, lo que sea…-

-entonces estaras allí para ayudarme- le dijo la rubia tratando de sonreir, le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano y luego camino en dirección a Albert

-Mark esta es la niña de la que tanto te hable, Candice White Andley- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre

-Candy, el es Mark Thomas, fuimos compañeros en el colegio San Pablo- así que así es como conoce a Albert pensó Candy

-encantado de verla de nuevo señorita Andley- dijo Mark sonriente

-de verla de nuevo?- pregunto Albert

-si mi querido amigo, tu hija y yo viajamos juntos en el Mauritania, la reconoci por las fotos de los diarios, tienes una hija muy hermosa- dijo tomando la enguantada mano de Candy para depositar un beso en el dorso. Al otro lado del salón Terry había comenzado a caminar hacia su pecosa furiosa cuando una mano lo detuvo

-a que se refería Candy con eso de que pelearan de nuevo?- le pregunto Archie muy serio

-pues veras elegante, ese hombre no dejaba a Candy en paz la ultima noche en el barco y …tuve que darle su merecido-

-se liaron a golpes?- pregunto Annie alarmada

-pues, algo así aunque yo le pegue mucho mas que el a mi-

-Terry!- dijo Annie llevándose la mano al pecho

-peleaste en frente de Candy?- pregunto Archie muy molesto

Terry bajo la mirada –si, se que no fue lo mas inteligente que podia hacer pero este tipo realmente me saco de mis casillas, tuvo la desfachatez de decirle a Candy que debería seleccionar mejor a sus amistades y me llamo bastardo- dijo Terry entre dientes –no quise asustar a Candy pero ese imbécil realmente necesitaba que lo pongan en su lugar- Annie dio un grito ahogado –disculpame Annie, no quise usar ese lenguaje en tu presencia- dijo aun mirando hacia donde estaban Candy y Albert

-te entiendo Terry- dijo Archie aun serio –de verdad que si, pero ese hombre parece conocer muy bien a Albert, y estando el allí no creo que se atreva a molestar a Candy, debes tranquilizarte, después hablaremos con Albert para advertirle sobre este hombre, ir ahí y darle un golpe no va a ayudarte en nada-

Terry volteo a mirar a Archie aun molesto porque no lo dejaba ir con su pecosa, se libro del agarre de Archie sobre su brazo de un tiron y luego le dijo

-esta bien elegante, me quedare aquí con ustedes-

Mientras tanto Mark y Albert conversaban despreocupadamente, Candy se sentía nerviosa pero no quería alarmar a Albert.

-William amigo, me permitirías bailar una pieza con tu hermosa hija?-

-ella no es mi hija biológica- aclaro Albert –y… creo que dejare que ella decida, que dices princesa?-

Candy se vio entre la espada y la pared, no podia rechazar al amigo de Albert sin ninguna razón, pero no había manera de explicarle todo lo que habías sucedido antes así que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar

-esta bien señor Thomas, pero le agradecería que fuera solo una pieza, mi NOVIO me espera-

-Candy!- dijo Albert sorprendido por el tono que acababa de usar Candy miro a su amigo para excusarse –Candy es la novia de Terrence Grandchester, sabes? Y bueno sabes como es el amor joven, no pueden estar separados uno del otro- dijo mirando aun mirando a Candy

-permites que tu hija, bueno tu pupila y heredera sea la novia del hijo bastardo del duque?- pregunto Mark en tono mordaz

-Mark! Por favor abstente de usar ese lenguaje en frente de Candy!- protesto Albert algo molesto (si supieras que no es la primera vez pensó Candy) –Terry es un buen amigo mio desde hace muchos años y como supongo que recordaras nunca me importaron mucho los títulos así que Candy es libre de elegir a quien quiera, y ella eligio a Terry-

-ya veo, y obviamente cuentan con tu aprobación- dijo Mark

-obviamente- dijo Albert

-ya veo, bueno la música esta sonando, señorita Andley…- dijo Mark ofreciendo su mano

Candy la acepto, mientras volteaba a ver a Terry dándole una mirada de disculpa, el primer impulso de Terry fue caminar hacia su pecosa pero Archie le dio una mirada de advertencia así que no lo intento y se cruzo de brazos furioso

-y ahora que hace bailando con el? Este tipo ha estado invitándola a bailar desde que la conoce! IMBECIL!-

-Terry controlate!-

-lo siento mucho Annie, creo que ire a tomar algo de aire fresco, no puedo ver esto, le dirían a la pecosa cuando termine de bailar que estare en la terraza?- dijo Terry y sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Candy lo vio alejarse y apenas termino la canción se excuso para ir detrás de el, pero Albert la detuvo

-pequeña sucede algo? Te ves nerviosa-

-no… bueno si, podrías venir conmigo? Allí te lo explicaremos todo- dijo Candy en voz baja para que Mark no la escuchara.

-si claro, Mark amigo ha sido un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, espero verte de nuevo antes de irme de Escocia-

-por supuesto William, hasta pronto- dijo estrechando su mano –señorita Andley- hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y dejo a los rubios solos, Candy jalo a Albert del brazo y casi lo arrastro por todo el salón hasta llegar a la puerta, Archie y Annie venían detrás de ellos.

-Candy! Terry dijo que estaría en la terraza- le dijo Archie algo agitado por seguirlos

Candy aun jalando a Albert se dirigió casi corriendo a la terraza donde podia distinguir la silueta de Terry apoyado contra la baranda, el actor tenia un cigarrillo en los labios y aun de lejos se le notaba tenso

-Terry?- pregunto Candy

-pecosa, veo que te libraste de ese tipejo- le dijo molesto

-si Terry lo siento mucho, el conoce a Albert- dijo ella tomando la mano del inglés –no estas molesto conmigo verdad?-

-no mi amor, no estoy molesto contigo- dijo endulzando la voz – solo podría matar a ese tipejo!- dijo Dandole un puñetazo al muro con lo que Candy salto del susto.

-Terry!- le llamo Albert molesto –me puedes explicar que sucede?-

-si claro Albert, sucede que tu amiguito anda molestando a Candy-

-Mark? De que hablas Terry! Si apenas la conoce!-

-es verdad Albert, lo conocimos en el Mauritania y bueno el señor Thompson es algo insistente, la verdad me hace sentir incomoda, escuchaste como llamo a Terry pues no es la primera vez que lo hace, y también dijo que yo debería seleccionar mejor a mis amistades-

-ya veo, bueno, siempre fue un poco snob pero…-

-un poco snob?- pregunto Terry indignado –no me importa como me llame a mi pero el asusto a Candy en el barco, ella no quiso bailar con él y el muy miserable no aceptaba un no como respuesta!-

Albert miro sorprendido a su amigo, luego volteo a mirar a Candy –princesa?-

-es cierto Albert y desde entonces me anda molestando, no es nada en especifico solo que realmente me hace sentir incomoda-

-y por mi culpa tuviste que bailar con el- dijo Albert

-no importa, no tenias manera de saber- dijo ella poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de Albert –y fue solo un baile esta bien Albert-

-nunca fuimos muy cercanos en el colegio, quiero decir…no era mi mejor amigo pero siempre me pareció un tipo bastante decente y cuando regrese a Inglaterra cuando ustedes estaban en el colegio volvi a encontrarme con el e intercambiábamos cartas de vez en cuando, me resulta difícil de creer lo que dicen- dijo Albert pensativo

-pero me crees verdad Albert?- pregunto Candy algo triste

-por supuesto que te creo princesa- dijo acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano –ahora que lo se todo me encargare de que no vuelva a molestarte-

-gracias mi príncipe- dijo ella sonriéndole, Terry estaba a punto de protestar cuando Archie le dio un codazo, así que se trago sus palabras y se limito a tomar a Candy de la cintura y jalarla hacia el

-lista para regresar a la fiesta mi amor?-

-si-

**Bueno chicas aquí va un nuevo capitulo, este fic termino siendo muchísimo mas largo de lo que pensaba! Pero nos vamos acercando al final, creo jiji a menos que algo mas se me ocurra gracias a todas por leer y gracias por sus reviews de verdad q no tienen idea de cuanto me gusta leerlos así que no sean malitas y escríbanme si? **

**Vero: yo también pienso lo mismo! Gracias amiga x siempre dejar reviews :D me encanta leerlos**

**Fan30: en este capitulo no les fue tan mal cierto? Aunque este tipo Mark es odioso ni modo es necesario en la historia**

**Chepys: gracias x tu comentario, y espero que este capitulo te alegre un poquito **


	24. cap 24

Cap 24

Apenas entraron al salón Tanya se les acerco con rapidez

-Albert cariño dónde estabas?- dijo ella mientras se colgaba del brazo del rubio

-Terry y Candy tenían algo que decirme linda, perdóname por dejarte sola- contesto el luego de darle un beso en la frente a la morena

-sucedió algo?- pregunto Tanya mirando a Terry y Candy

-pues no… bueno si- contesto Albert –te parece si te pongo al día mientras bailamos?-

-claro! Pensé que nunca preguntarías!-

Caminaron hacia la pista de baile y las otras dos parejas los siguieron, Albert le conto a Tanya lo sucedido con su ex compañero de colegio, Tanya se veía sinceramente preocupada por Candy pero Albert la tranquilizo diciendo que a su parecer su amigo era inofensivo, tal vez un poco insistente pero inofensivo, Archie y Annie bailaban al lado de ellos y a su lado Candy y Terry

-en que piensas pecosa?- le pregunto el inglés a su novia quien había estado muy callada desde que regresaron al salón

-en lo que dijo Albert acerca del señor Thompson, siempre le pareció una buena persona, no crees que estoy exagerando Terry? Tal vez no sea una mala persona y yo esté tomando las cosas mal-

-No creo que estés exagerando pecosa- contesto Terry poniéndose serio –tu misma lo dijiste Candy, no es algo en especifico lo que hace pero te hace sentir incomoda verdad?-

-si-

-su actitud hacia ti… me pone los nervios de punta, como si pretendiera acercarse a ti a pesar de todo, no parecen importarle tus negativas, ni que tu estés conmigo-

Candy puso su mano sobre el rostro de Terry son suavidad, sabía que él estaba celoso y trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor –tu sabes que no importa lo que haga ese hombre yo te quiero a ti verdad?- le pregunto Candy con suavidad. Terry sonrió al sentir el roce de su mano sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos e inclino su mejilla sobre la mano de Candy.

-lo sé pecosa, pero aun así me gusta oírlo-

-engreído- dijo ella en tono cariñoso

Terry la abrazo con fuerza para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios, Candy se sonrojo de sobremanera

-Terry! Estamos en frente de todos! –

-entonces que todos sepan que eres mía- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

-eres imposible Terry! Ni siquiera hemos cenado, Albert aun no ha aclarado nada sobre nosotros…-

-pues se los puedo dejar muy claro- dijo el dándole un beso más largo a Candy, ella iba a protestar pero los labios de Terry sobre los de ella le impidieron hablar, correspondió al beso con entusiasmo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Terry, el muy a su pesar termino el beso y se quedo mirándola divertido

-pensé que querías esperar hasta hacer el anuncio de nuestro noviazgo para ser así de efusiva mi amor-

-te estás quejando Romeo?- pregunto ella coqueta

Terry sonrió por la respuesta de Candy –nunca mi linda Julieta-

Bailaron un par de piezas más hasta que el salón estaba totalmente lleno, luego la música fue interrumpida y la tía abuela invito a todos a pasar al comedor donde se serviría la cena, Albert se sentó a la cabeza, a su derecha Candy y a su izquierda Archie, al lado de los herederos sus respectivas parejas, al lado de Annie la tía abuela y al lado de Terry Tanya. Candy había intentado cambiar de lugar con la tía abuela argumentando que el lugar a la derecha de Albert le correspondía pero la tía se había negado "ahora que Albert tomo el mando, tu eres la siguiente en la línea de sucesión así que debes tomar tu lugar, incluso en la mesa Candice" luego se había sentado en su sitio con cara de no querer discutir mas así que la rubia no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en su sitio asignado. La cena estuvo deliciosa y cuando llego la hora de servir el postre Candy se dio con la agradable sorpresa de que era pastel de chocolate, volteo a mirar a la tía abuela con una sonrisa.

-sé que es tu favorito mi niña-

Luego de terminar el postre Albert se puso de pie para agradecer a todos los invitados por su presencia y de paso presentar ante la rama escocesa de la familia a Annie como prometida de Archie, luego como último anuncio a la familia, presento a Candy y a Terry como pareja formal, una vez hecho el anuncio se podían escuchar los murmullos sobre la heredera Andley y el hijo prodigo del duque de Grandchester y heredero al título. Cuando volvieron a pasar al salón Albert y la tía abuela se encargaron de presentar a Candy con muchos familiares que ella no conocía, Candy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules de Albert y Anthony en realidad eran una característica bastante común en los varones de la familia, con excepción de Stear y Archie que habían heredado los ojos castaños de su padre. Terry estuvo parado a su lado todo el rato, presentándose también con todos los Andley, finalmente terminaron con las presentaciones y pudieron regresar a la pista de baile.

-vaya que tienes una familia numerosa Candy!- dijo el sonriendo

-vamos Terry sabes que ellos no son realmente mi familia- dijo ella un poco triste

-Candice White Andley! No quiero escucharte decir eso nunca más!- se escucho la voz de la tía abuela

Candy dio un brinco y volteo para ver a la tía abuela que para su mala suerte había estado justo detrás de la pareja y había alcanzado a oír el comentario de la rubia, Terry tuvo que reprimir una risita al ver la expresión de susto que ahora tenía Candy

-tía abuela!-

-porque insistes en hacer sufrir a esta anciana Candice?-

-que? Yo? Pero tía abuela como habría podido yo hacerla sufrir?-

-porque sigues diciendo que no somos realmente tu familia?-

-es que… yo…- Candy no sabía que decir y solo pudo bajar la mirada para escuchar la reprimenda de la tía abuela

-les dijimos a todos que eres prima de Rosemary, se parecen tanto que nadie lo puso en duda sabes?- le dijo la tía abuela en un tono más suave –y que al morir tus padres quedaste bajo la tutela de William

-pero! Eso es imposible tía y usted lo sabe! eso me haría prima de Albert…e hija de Sarah Leagan!- dijo ella alarmada

-Candice por favor baja la voz, no queremos que todos se enteren de que dijimos una mentirilla blanca verdad?- dijo la tía –ahora ya que insistes en ser tan curiosa como siempre pasemos al salón de té un momento y te explicare lo que les dijimos a todos- la anciana tomo del brazo a Candy quien a su vez tomo a Terry de la mano y los tres salieron discretamente del salón de baile, cuando llegaron al salón de té la tía abuela se sentó y Candy y Terry se sentaron frente a ella.

-veras Candy, supongo que recuerdas lo que leíste sobre la genealogía de los Andley verdad?- Candy se limito a hacer una mueca – lo suponía dijo la tía con resignación -pues veras, como sabes el padre de William o Albert como tú lo llamabas era mi hermano menor, lo que supongo que no recuerdas es que éramos cinco hermanos en total-

-cinco?- pregunto la rubia –pero… veamos esta el padre de Sarah Leagan , el padre de la señora Crownwell, el padre de Albert y…-

-y una hermana mas la más joven, ella y su esposo murieron a los pocos años de haber contraído matrimonio, no tuvieron hijos por eso tus no tenias idea de su existencia-

-pobres! Pero si ellos no tuvieron hijos como es posible que le haya hecho creer a todos que yo soy prima de Rosemary y Albert?-

-porque ellos no saben que murieron antes de tener hijos, veras Candice, mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos a América siendo aun jóvenes, William padre como todos los miembros de la familia estudio en el colegio San Pablo y acostumbraba a venir a Escocia muy seguido, incluso después de casarse es así como William hijo nació aquí y vivió aquí los primeros años de su vida, junto a su hermana Rosemary, como también sabes mi querida Rosemary era muy enfermiza y los viajes no le sentaban bien así que William padre y su familia terminaron mudándose definitivamente a América cuando William tenía unos cuatro años, yo visite el viejo continente durante los primeros años después de la mudanza pero al nacer mis sobrinos decidí quedarme en América para pasar más tiempo con ellos, y el resto de mis hermanos al casarse en América también dejaron de venir a Escocia, por lo tanto, perdimos contacto con este lado de la familia hasta que William hijo regreso a Escocia mientras estudiaba en el colegio San Pablo, por lo tanto sería perfectamente posible que mi hermana hubiera tenido hijos o en este caso una hija a los que ellos no conocieran- dijo la tía –Candice White Andley, como te darás cuenta mi querida niña el orden de tus apellidos coincide con la historia y no sería de extrañar que al morir tus padres fuera William hijo quien te adoptara, dado a que tus otros "primos" tenían familias propias, Sarah ya estaba casada y tenía a Eliza y a Neil, Lilian a Stear y a Archie y Rosemary a Anthony-

-señora Elroy!- dijo Terry sorprendido –si no fuera porque sé que la historia no es cierta…yo mismo la creería es una suerte que por casualidad las fechas coincidan tan convenientemente-

-lo sé joven Grandchester, digamos que comencé a pensar en esta historia un año aproximadamente yo sabía que llegaría el momento de presentar a Candy con este lado de la familia y se como son los Andley en cuanto a la nobleza de cuna y la alcurnia, y no quiso tener que someter a Candice a todo ese escrutinio- dijo dándole una mirada a la rubia

-tía abuela- hablo Candy –aprecio mucho que se haya dado el trabajo de pensar en toda esa historia pero…yo no me avergüenzo de mi origen y nunca me ha gustado mentir, no podríamos decir la verdad?-

-hija se que tú no te avergüenzas de tu origen y créeme que yo tampoco pero…bueno tu sabes cómo somos los Andley verdad? Estoy segura que recuerdas como te trate yo cuando recién llegaste a la casa- recordó la tía –los desplantes de Sarah y de sus hijos, pues le damos mucha importancia a las cosas sin importancia hija, y no quisiera que nadie volviera a tratarte mal por algo que no es tu culpa, gracias a ti finalmente entendí que la nobleza no se lleva en la sangre si no en el corazón, pero no sé si el resto de la familia lo entenderá, por favor entiéndeme hija estoy tratando de protegerte- dijo la anciana

-está bien tía, le agradezco lo que está haciendo por mí, supongo que podemos mantener la fachada, no quisiera causarle problemas por mentirles a todos- dijo ella tratando de sonreír

-tienes un corazón de oro, hija- dijo la tía tomando la mano libre de Candy –ahora regresemos a la fiesta-

-claro tía-

Los tres se pararon y volvieron a entrar al salón de baile cuando entraron Albert camino hacia donde estaban ellos pero antes de que el rubio llegara la tía abuela se alejado

-supongo que ya te enteraste de todo el enredo que invento la tía abuela-

-así es Albert- contesto Terry en vez de Candy –tu tía paso mucho tiempo pensando en todo eso verdad?-

-así es Terry, bueno Candy que piensas de todo esto? No tienes porque aceptar lo sabes verdad? Podríamos decir la verdad y quien se atreva a decir algo en tu contra tendrá que vérselas conmigo!-

-No Albert, creo que no necesitare que me rescates esta vez!- dijo Candy riendo ante la cara seria del rubio –le dije a la tía abuela que le seguiría la corriente a su historia, le daré gusto en esto-

-pero no te molesta hacerlo princesa?-

-pues la verdad no, así le evitamos el disgusto a la tía abuela de que todos sepan que mintió-

-bueno como tú quieras Candy-

-la verdad la historia esta tan bien pensada Albert…que hasta yo me la creería- intervino Terry –si a Candy no le molesta y la señora Elroy se siente mejor con esto, porque no seguirle la corriente?-

-supongo que tienes razón Terry-

-bueno suficiente charla verdad?- dijo Candy animada escuchando la música –tengo muchísimas ganas de bailar, vamos Terry?-

-como ordenes mi amor!- dijo Terry divertido por el entusiasmo de la rubia

-vayan, yo iré por Tanya y los alcanzaremos en la pista de baile- Albert camino buscando a su novia y al poco rato las tres parejas se encontraban de nuevo en la pista de baile, al parecer el incidente con Mark Thompson estaba olvidado los jóvenes bailaban sonrientes y cambiaban de pareja después de cada pieza, el resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente Mark no volvió a molestar a Candy y después de unas horas los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Albert y Candy de nuevo se dirigieron al recibidor para despedir a las visitas, Candy estaba algo nerviosa por un posible encuentro con Mark pero al parecer el hombre había dejado la fiesta antes que el resto porque no lo volvió a ver, la orquesta se retiro y la tía abuela se excuso rápidamente argumentando estar muy cansada, las tres parejas se quedaron solos en salón.

-no es tan tarde- dijo Archie animado –les parece si nos quedamos un rato más?-

-por mí no hay problema- contesto Terry tomando una botella de vino y acercándose al grupo –que dicen ustedes mis bellas damas?- dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a las chicas, quienes rieron encantadas por el gesto de Terry y luego de mirarse entre ellas Tanya contesto

-nosotras también estamos de acuerdo Terrence, William tu que dices querido?-

-pues ya que me superan en número…supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato mas, después de todo como dice Archie no es tan tarde y ya que Terry abrió esa botella de vino, iré por las copas- el rubio regreso con tres copas en cada mano y Terry se puso de pie para ayudarlo a servir el vino, cuando cada uno tuvo su copa volvieron a sentarse

-estar en Escocia me trae muchos recuerdos!- dijo Candy –como me gustaría que fuera verano para poder pasear como cuando estábamos en el colegio!-

-lo sé pecosa, a mi también porque no vienen todos a la villa Grandchester mañana para almorzar? Sé que es invierno y no podremos pasear mucho pero de todas maneras será divertido no lo creen?-

-sii!- Contesto Annie feliz –será como en el colegio podemos hacer un picnic! Hip!-

-Annie Brighton! – Contesto Candy divertida por el hipo de su amiga –cuantas copas tomaste?- Annie se ruborizo y no contesto

-creo que suficientes verdad mi vida?- dijo Archie mientras le quitaba la copa a su novia con delicadeza –pero estoy de acuerdo con Annie, deberíamos almorzar juntos aunque no sé si un picnic en la nieve sea lo más adecuado-

Todos rieron ante el sonrojo de Annie quien ahora no podía contener su hipo

-hip! Oh Archie creo que debo irme a dormir, me siento algo mareada-

-está bien amor, te llevare a tu habitación-

-creo que yo también me iré a dormir- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie –estoy algo cansada-

-entonces también te acompaño pecosa, buenas noches a todos-

-pues ya que todos se van también iremos a dormir no lo crees William?-

-como digas querida-

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones, después de dejar a las chicas en su habitación los tres jóvenes se caminaban por el pasillo de camino a sus habitaciones

-Albert, ese tipo volvió a molestar a Candy- pregunto Terry

-no , la verdad no lo vimos cuando fuimos a despedir a todos, supongo que se retiro temprano, aunque me parece extraño que no se haya ido sin despedirse-

-tal vez te vio muy ocupado con Tanya- dijo Archie riendo

-jajaja! Puede ser Archie, de todas maneras después de lo que me contaron creo que hablare con él, no me gusto ver a Candy tan nerviosa-

-dímelo a mí- contesto Terry –de verdad Albert que ese amigo tuyo es extraño, tendrías que haberlo visto en el Mauritania cuando Candy le dijo que no bailaría con él, la tomo del brazo y no la dejaba ir, Candy estaba muy asustada-

-que paso exactamente Terry?-

-pues, era la última noche en el barco y había una fiesta en el salón, Candy y yo terminamos de cenar y ella regreso al camarote para cambiarse de zapatos para poder bailar, estaba tardando mucho así que decidí salir a buscarla y al llegar a cubierta me encontré con este tipo que la tenia agarrada del brazo, insistiendo en que solo bailaría una pieza con ella, y pues ya me conoces Albert, lo aparte de mi pecosa de un tirón y pues…las cosas se pusieron feas, le dijo a Candy que debería elegir mejor a sus amistades y que no debería andar en compañía de un bastardo- dijo Terry entre dientes –y luego de eso, pues perdí los papeles y terminamos liándonos a golpes-

-entiendo- dijo Albert serio

-y antes de que digas algo, Archie ya me regañó por pelear en frente de Candy y yo me siento fatal, nunca fue mi intención asustarla, pero si hubieras visto la cara de Candy antes de que yo llegara y le quitara a ese imbécil creo que me entenderías-

-te creo Terry, yo vi lo nerviosa que se veía en su presencia más temprano, no digo que este bien que hayas peleado en frente de Candy pero supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo-

Habían llegado a sus habitaciones, Terry pasaría esta noche en la casa de los Andley eran tres habitaciones continuas y se disponían a entrar cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas

-Albert!-se escucho la voz aterrada de Candy por toda la casa

-Candy!- los tres corrieron hacia la habitación de Candy que acababan de dejar y Terry abrió la puerta de un empujón

-Candy estas bien que paso?- dijo Terry preocupado Candy había corrido a su encuentro y ahora se encontraba refugiada en sus brazos llorando

-mi amor que sucedió? Porque estas llorando? Por favor dime que paso?- Albert y Archie habían entrado a la habitación de la rubia detrás de Terry, Annie y Tanya también se habían levantado de la cama por el grito de Candy y ahora se encontraban en la habitación.

-había un hombre en el balcón!- dijo Candy histérica –estaba acostada cuando mire por el balcón y allí estaba! Entonces grite y él se fue, Terry!- dijo Candy aferrándose con más fuerza a Terry

-shh mi amor, tranquila ya estoy aquí- dijo tratando de consolarla, Archie había abierto la puerta hacia el balcón pero no encontró a nadie, miro hacia abajo, y tampoco vio nada, había una enredadera que subía desde el jardín hasta los balcones habría subido alguien por ahí o habría sido una pesadilla de Candy?

-que sucede aquí?- la tía envuelta en una gruesa bata –que hacen todos en la habitación de Candice y oh por Dios niña que haces solo con camisón con todos aquí?- pregunto la tía molesta dando una mirada de desaprobación a Candy por la manera en que se abrazaba a Terry

-no es lo que parece tía, Candy tuvo una pesadilla, está muy asustada por eso estamos todos en su habitación, ella estaba gritando y por eso vinimos- dijo Albert

-si escuche el grito por eso es que estoy aquí- luego suavizando un poco la voz –estas bien Candice?-

-no fue una pesadilla!- contesto la rubia alterada –tía había alguien en mi balcón un hombre! Estaba a punto de entrar cuando lo vi y grite el nombre de Albert, tienen que creerme!- dijo llorando una vez más subiendo la mirada para buscar la de Terry

-claro que te creo preciosa- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de Candy con suavidad

-no hay nadie en el balcón- dijo Archie –pero alguien podría haber subido hasta aquí usando las enredaderas- admitió el moreno

-ordenare que busquen en toda la propiedad- dijo Albert –Candy estás segura que no fue una pesadilla?-

-ni siquiera estaba dormida Albert! Porque no me crees?-dijo Candy al borde de las lagrimas otra vez

-está bien pequeña tranquila, si te creo, Archie, Terry acompáñenme a buscar por la propiedad, asegurémonos que no hay ningún extraño aquí sí?- Archie se puso de inmediato al lado de su tío Terry lo dudo un momento, soltó con suavidad el abrazo de Candy

-está bien si voy con ellos mi amor? O prefieres que me quede contigo?-

Candy lo miro por un momento –asegúrate de que no haya ningún intruso por favor- le dijo suplicante luego lo soltó y Annie se apresuro a pararse al lado de Candy, los tres salieron y Tanya se apresuro a alcanzarle su bata a Candy

-hija iré a traerte un poco de té para tranquilizarte- dijo la tía abuela mientras salía de la habitación

Cuando la anciana regreso le alcanzo a Candy una taza de té y luego de quedarse un momento en silencio pregunto –Candy, tienes alguna idea de quién era el hombre que viste en tu balcón?-

-no tía no vi su rostro, llevaba una capa y sombrero, y todo paso muy rápidamente, tan pronto como grite retrocedió y supongo que salto por el balcón- dijo la rubia volviendo a llorar Annie la abrazo con cariño.

-está bien Candice, esperemos a que William regrese y tal vez sepamos quien era el intruso-

Al cabo de veinte minutos Albert y los demás regresaron

-no encontramos a nadie gatita- dijo Archie – y los sirvientes no vieron nada inusual, aunque tampoco prestaron demasiada atención a los desconocidos por la fiesta-

Terry estaba de nuevo al lado de Candy abrazándola –lo siento mi amor, Albert ordeno doblar la guardia crees que puedas volver a dormir?- Candy volteo a verlo asustada

-y si ese hombre regresa?-

-no hay ningún intruso en la propiedad ahora mi amor, quien quiera que haya sido se ha ido-

-estarías mas tranquila si durmieras en la habitación de Annie?- intervino Albert

-sí, creo que si- contesto Candy aun nerviosa

-entonces vamos Candy- dijo Annie tendiéndole la mano a Candy, todos acompañaron a las dos muchachas a la habitación de Annie y luego se retiraron a dormir.

Candy a pesar de estar al lado de Annie no pudo conciliar sueño en toda la noche, cuando estaba por amanecer, ver la habitación mas iluminada la tranquilizo y pudo por fin dormir, al despertar Annie salió de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a su amiga y bajo al comedor

-y Candy?- pregunto Terry apenas la morena entro al comedor

-buenos días para ti también Terry- dijo Annie

-lo lamento Annie estoy muy preocupado-

-supongo contesto Annie- viendo las ojeras bajo los ojos de Terry –ella aun duerme, y no tuve corazón para despertarla-

-será mejor que descanse, no creo que haya podido dormir muy bien después de lo de anoche, pobre pecosa- dijo Terry

-ustedes de verdad creen que haya habido alguien en su balcón?- pregunto Annie

-yo le creo- contesto Terry de inmediato –no creo que haya sido una pesadilla, como ella dijo desde que la dejamos en su habitación hasta que escuchamos el grito solo pasaron un par de minutos no creo que haya sido tiempo suficiente para que ella se cambiara el vestido de fiesta se quedara dormida y para luego despertar por el mal sueño-

-supongo que tienes razón Terry, pero quien podría haber sido? Esta casa está alejada de todo y como sabría el intruso que se trataba precisamente de la habitación de Candy?-contesto Archie

-tal vez no sabía, podría haberse tratado de un ladrón cualquiera que intento entrar a la casa y al verse descubierto huyo-intervino Albert

-puede ser, la verdad suena bastante probable un ladrón intente entrar a la casa cuando hay una fiesta en el primer piso, las habitaciones se encontrarían vacías-

-exactamente sobrino, probablemente esa sea la explicación, la habitación de Candy da al jardín y no a la puerta principal supongo que si alguien quisiera entrar sin ser visto-

-las habitaciones de las chicas serian la entrada perfecta- completo Archie

-bueno entonces pediremos que doblen la vigilancia en la parte de atrás de la casa- contesto Albert, luego volteo la cabeza hacia la entrada al comedor para asegurarse de que Candy no fuera a entrar y luego en voz baja dijo –Archie, Terry me acompañan al jardín? Quisiera dar una mirada bajo el balcón de Candy, ver si hay huellas saben?-

-aun dudas de lo que vio Candy- pregunto Terry algo molesto

-no Terry, yo le creo, pero si seguimos las huellas tal vez podríamos tener una idea sobre de donde vino el intruso no?-

-claro que te acompañaremos Albert- dijo Archie antes de que Terry volviera a contestar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno los tres jóvenes salieron al jardín y caminaron hasta quedar inmediatamente debajo del la habitación de Candy, un escalofrió los recorrió, en la nieve se notaban las grandes pisadas, obviamente hechas por un hombre y la enredadera que subía hasta el balcón tenía algunas ramas quebradas, era obvio que alguien la había utilizado para trepar recientemente, allí estaba la confirmación de que el grito de Candy no había sido causado por una pesadilla si no por una persona muy real.

-demonios! Realmente estuvo aquí!- dijo Terry

-pensé que tú eras el primero en defender la historia de Candy, a que te refieres con que realmente estuvo aquí?- pregunto Archie mirándolo confundido

-veras elegante, se que dije que le creo a Candy pero en el fondo esperaba no encontrar huellas aquí, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo, además mira las huellas, se dirigen directamente al balcón de Candy, no les parece extraño, lo más lógico es que se hubiera dirigido a la habitación de Annie!-

-Grandchester!- grito Archie furioso

-no lo tomes a mal Crownwell, jamás le desearía nada malo a Annie, lo dije porque es la habitación más alejada de la entrada, la menos visible-

-Terry tiene razón- intervino Albert –aquí hay algo muy extraño como si el intruso hubiera estado buscando a Candy-

-No estamos sacando conclusiones muy rápido?- pregunto Archie nervioso –tal vez solo le pareció más fácil trepar por aquí-

-no tenemos manera de saberlo- contesto Terry molesto –mientras tanto iré a ver como se encuentra Candy ya es casi medio día, ya debe estar despierta- comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, subió hasta la habitación de Annie donde Candy había pasado la noche y toco la puerta

-Candy? Pecosa estas despierta?-

La rubia abrió la puerta envuelta en una bata y con el cabello revuelto, podían verse círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, Terry sonrió al verla así.

-buenos días mi amor, te sientes mejor?-

-si algo, estaba por ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme, debo verme terrible-

-te ves hermosa-

-eres un mentiroso- dijo ella sonriendo –siento haber dormido tanto, ya es casi medio día y ya es muy tarde para los planes que teníamos para hoy-

-ni lo menciones pecosa, estás segura que no quieres descansar un poco más?-

-No Terry estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, la verdad quisiera caminar por el jardín un rato, me acompañas?-

-no tienes que pedirlo amor lo sabes, te espero abajo si?- se acerco a darle un beso en la frente cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación

Candy bajo al poco rato ya vestida y salió con Terry a caminar por el jardín.

-no tienes frio mi amor?-

-la verdad un poco- contesto ella –regresamos a la casa para traer mi abrigo?- le pregunto la rubia a su novio

-no te molestes, yo iré por él, mira siéntate en esta banca y yo regresare en un momento si?-

-como tú digas- contesto Candy con una sonrisa, Terry le dio un rápido beso en los labios y regreso corriendo a la casa, la rubia esperaba sentada en la banca el regreso de su novio cuando escucho ruidos al otro lado del laberinto de ciprés que quedaba a su espalda.

-Terry?-no hubo respuesta

-Terry? Eres tú?- de nuevo silencio

-vamos Terry me estas asustando! Sal de una vez!- la voz de Terry ahora se escuchaba nerviosa, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta

-Terry por favor!- grito ella mientras se le quebraba la voz

-por favor que preciosa? Que sucede?- pregunto Terry que llegaba por el camino por donde se había ido hacia unos minutos con el abierto de Candy en la mano

-Terry!- Candy corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su novio –pensé que eras tú quien estaba detrás de los arbustos! Hay alguien ahí! Estoy segura! Oh Terry!-

-viste a alguien de nuevo? Donde?-

-no vi a nadie solo lo escuche! Justo detrás de mí! Tras los arbustos!-

Terry camino dando zancadas hacia la entrada del laberinto con jalando a Candy de la mano

-pecosa quieres esperarme aquí?-

-no! no por favor no me dejes sola!-

-quieres entrar conmigo al laberinto?-

-No!- contesto ella llorando

Terry volteo hacia el laberinto con impotencia, sabía que si no se movía rápido quien quiera que había asustado a Candy tendría la oportunidad de huir, pero no podía dejar a Candy sola y si ella no quería entrar al laberinto no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

-regresemos a la casa mi amor- le dijo tomándola por los hombros, te dejare con Albert y Archie y yo buscaremos por el jardín-

-no podrías quedarte tu conmigo?- Terry sonrió al escuchar que Candy prefería quedarse con el que con Albert

-por supuesto que me quedare contigo amor-

Juntos entraron a la mansión donde se encontraron con Albert quien miraba a Candy desconcertado

-que sucedió?-

**Hola chicas que tal su fin de semana? Bueno aquí esta el siguiente Capitulo, y antes de que me digan algo si ya se que me invente un MONTON de cosas con la historia que conto la tía abuela lo siento si a alguien no le gustaron mis inventos, solo que me pareció básico que todos pensaran que Candy era realmente una Andley, ahora se que este capitulo es un poquito mas corto que los anteriores pero prometo actualizar de nuevo antes de que termine la semana me vino un ataque de inspiración y habra que aprovecharlo, antes de que me olvide disculpen la ortografía del ultimo capitulo! Lo estuve releyendo y era un desastre! Perdonen por favor, y por favor espero sus opiniones sobre el capitulo besos!**

**Agradecimientos personales:**

**Aailsa: me alegro que estes disfrutando leer el fic tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo! **

**Mushita: lamento no haberte podido dar gusto pero espero que igual te guste el capitulo **

**Lupita y Galaxy Mark es un mal necesario a mi tampoco me cae bien pero ni modo, lo necesito para completar la historia que tengo en la cabeza**

**Fan30: gracias por el cumplido! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia! Tu comentario me animo mucho de verdad gracias! **

**Sissy: como dije prometo escribir otro fic para las que no queden contentas con el final de este, y tratare de llevar a todos a Roma en esta historia, ya se me esta ocurriendo como ;) y en el sgte fic esta prometido! **

**Vero: espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo! Me encanta leer lo que me escribes **

**Besos para todas y hasta la próxima!**


	25. cap 25

Cap 25

Candy se tranquilizo un poco y le conto a Albert lo sucedido, el rubio le lanzo una mirada nada agradable a Terry

-la dejaste sola?-

-lo siento-contesto el actor –estamos dentro de la casa, no se me ocurrió que nada pudiera pasarle aquí-

-tambien estaba dentro de la casa cuando un intruso irrumpió en su habitación- contesto Albert

-basta!- dijo Candy –no hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente! No necesito una niñera las venticuatro horas saben?-

-pecosa…-

-no pecosa nada! No soy una bebe!-

-esta bien Candy lo sentimos mucho- dijo Albert

-pudo haber sido un animal- dijo Candy –discúlpame Terry lo de anoche me tiene muy nerviosa, creo que estoy exagerando-

-no te disculpes, podría haber sido un animal o podría ser un intruso, y nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso pecosa-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando un momento, Albert estaba realmente preocupado por la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera tratando de hacerle daño a su pequeña. Terry guio a Candy a su habitación y luego regreso a la biblioteca para hablar con Albert

-Albert- dijo el moreno al entrar a la biblioteca –estaba pensando, que tal vez el intruso de esta tarde y el de anoche sean la misma persona-

-lo mismo pensaba Terry, pero…quien podría estar siguiendo a Candy?- nadie la conoce aquí, quiero decir se que la presentamos en la fiesta como miembro de la familia y todo eso pero, porque alguien querria asustarla de esta manera?-

-no lo se Albert, todo esto es muy extraño-

El resto del dia en la mansión transcurrió sin novedades, Terry se retiro mas temprano de lo habitual a pedido de su padre ya que la duquesa llegaría a Escocia esa tarde y el duque no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con "esa mujer" y los constantes desplantes de Terry eran la excusa perfecta para alejarse de su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente Candy desperto por un agradable aroma que cosquilleaba su nariz, (conozco ese aroma pero no logro recordar exactamente que es! Pensó la rubia) abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hermoso ramo de violetas

-Terry!- se acerco al arreglo y encontró una pequeña tarjetita con el arreglo

_Buenos días dulzura, espero te gusten las flores_

_Nos vemos pronto_

Candy acerco su naricita a las flores y para empaparse del agradable aroma, suponía que Terry iría a verla por la mañana así que no espero a Dorothy y se cambio ella sola, tomo una de las flores y la coloco en su cabello, dejando sus rizos sueltos y se dirigió a la puerta sonriente en el momento en que Dorothy se disponía a entrar

-Candy! Que haces despierta tan temprano? Y esa flor?- dijo mirando a su amiga, ella le sonrió y simplemente contesto

-Terry- y bajo corriendo las escaleras

-pero como?- Dorothy se quedo en la puerta de la habitación de Candy mirando el arreglo floral, como habrá hecho el joven Grandchester para dejar el arreglo antes de que Candy despertara? Que yo sepa nadie ha entrado a la habitación de Candy desde anoche o si? tal vez otra mucama por encargo del joven Grandchester? Penso Dorothy intrigada, luego le resto importancia al asunto y continuo sus labores.

Candy se dirigió al comedor y encontró a todos sentados Terry y Albert sentados tomando café.

-buenos días!- dijo alegremente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Albert y un suave beso en los labios a Terry

-buenos días princesa- contesto Albert –te ves hermosa-

-Albert tiene razón amor- dijo Terry sonriendo al mirarla, luego recordó el tema de conversación antes de que la rubia entrara en la habitación –Candy, vine a invitarlos a pasar el dia en la villa Grandchester, la señora cara de cerdo llego anoche y ha decidido organizar un almuerzo para celebrar su llegada a Escocia- dijo haciendo una mueca –yo hubiera querido escapar, pero mi padre insistió en que yo este presente, ademas la duquesa quiere invitar a tu familia-

-a nosotros? pero si ni nos conoce! Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta organizada por esa mujer!- dijo Candy algo molesta

-pequeña?- Albert la miraba sorprendido, era raro que Candy se expresara así de alguien –me sorprende que rechaces una invitación de esa manera!-

-es que…- Candy dudo si contarle a Albert lo sucedido el primer dia que ella llego a Inglaterra, al castillo Grandchester en particular, recordó que no podia mentirle a Albert pues en seguida la descubriría así que no tuvo mas remedio que continuar, le conto a grandes rasgos el roce que había tenido con la duquesa, Albert sonrió al escuchar como su pequeña había defendido sus "harapos" y se indigno al enterarse que la actitud de la duquesa había cambiado totalmente al enterarse de que Candy era una Andley

-te entiendo princesa, no tenemos que ir si no quieres-

-ir a donde?- la voz de la tía abuela se escucho en el comedor

-tía abuela! No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- bromeo Albert

La anciana se sonrojo en seguida y los cuatro comenzaron a reir por su reacción –ir a un almuerzo organizado por la duquesa de Grandchester- contesto Albert

-y estas considerando no ir? No hay discusión al respecto iremos!-

-pero tía- quiso intervenir Candy

-pero nada Candice, es la familia de tu novio, debes ir-

-Candy tuvo unas pequeñas diferencias con mi madrastra al llegar a Inglaterra- intervino Terry –no tiene que ir si no lo desea-

-que clase de diferencias?- pregunto la tía dándole una mirada inquisitiva a la rubia, Candy suspiro resignada y repitió la historia

-pero esa mujer! Como se atreve a tratarte así! Claro que debemos ir Candice! Nadie trata así a los Andley- dijo la tía furiosa –iremos y le demostraremos que tenemos mas clase que ellos y la invitaremos a pasar una tarde aquí para enseñarle a como debe uno tratar a sus invitados!-

-yo no iría tan lejos- dijo Albert divertido por la reacción de la tía –pero la tía tiene razón es la familia de tu novio y seria descortes rechazar la invitación, pero como dije princesa no tenemos que ir si no quieres-

Candy se quedo pensando un momento –seria divertido ver la expresion de cara de cerdo cuando te vea llegar con toda tu familia vestida como una princesa, duquesa de Rothesay?- le pregunto Terry al oído para que nadie mas la oyera, Candy sonrió al escuchar el "titulo nobiliario" de su familia tal vez darle una lección a la señora cara de cerdo no seria tan mala

-esta bien, no me opongo, si ustedes quieren ir, iremos- finalmente dijo la rubia

La tía suspiro aliviada –sabia que algo de sentido común tenia a esta niña!- miro a Candy con una sonrisa –ahora hija debo subir a mi habitación a arreglarme tu deberías hacer lo mismo!- diciendo esto la dama se retiro del comedor dejando a los tres jóvenes solos nuevamente.

-bueno solo venia a invitarlos, debo regresar a la villa y "vestirme como todo un Grandchester" – dijo Terry impostando la voz en una muy buena imitación de la voz de su padre. Ambos rubios rieron de buena gana, Terry se levanto y estaba por despedirse cuando Candy recordó las flores.

-espera Terry! Gracias por las flores!-

-flores? Que flores?- Terry la miro confundido

-Terry no te hagas el tonto!- dijo ella tomando la violeta que tenia en el cabello para acercarla a su nariz –las rosas me encantan pero tengo que admitir que las violetas también son muy lindas, gracias- dijo levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

Terry aun la miraba confundido –pecosa gracias por el beso pero no fui yo quien te regalo las flores-

Candy lo miro confundida, Terry volteo para ver a su amigo

-Albert? Fuiste tu quien le regalo las flores a Candy?- pregunto sin poder ocultar el dejo de molestia en su voz

-No Terry, no fui yo- contesto Albert serio, Candy los miraba confundida, entonces quien? En ese momento Archie entraba en el comedor del brazo de Annie, los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al ver a su primo

-Archie entonces fuiste tu! Que lindo detalle gracias!- dijo abrazando a su primo

-gatita! Buenos días para ti también!- dijo Archie sonriendo –pero…que es lo que me estas agradeciendo?-

-las violetas Archie, que dejaste en mi habitación esta mañana están lindísimas!-

-lamento no ser el causante de tu alegría gatita, pero yo no deje ningunas flores en tu habitación-

Candy solo el cuello de su primo nerviosa, y solto la violeta que sostenía en su mano

-entonces quien fue?-

Los cinco se miraron desconcertados.

-dices que encontraste las flores dentro de tu habitación?- pregunto Albert

-si, cuando desperté habían un arreglo floral sobre mi comoda, con esta tarjeta- dijo extendiendo su mano con la tarjeta hacia Albert

_Buenos días dulzura, espero te gusten las flores_

_Nos vemos pronto_

Leyo Albert, el conocía la escritura de Archie y también de Terry y definitvamente no era la de ninguna de los dos, miro a Candy se veía nerviosa, en la mente de la rubia de pronto la promesa de verse pronto que había pensado venia de Terry sonaba como una amenaza viniendo de un perfecto desconocido, un momento, como es que el arreglo había llegado a su habitación? Candy giro sobre sus talones para ir a buscar a Dorothy y preguntarle, subió los escalones de dos en dos y el grupo la siguió.

-Dorothy!- grito entrando a su habitación, la muchacha en ese momento entraba en la habitación de Candy

-Candy…- se percato de la presenca de todos –señorita que sucede?-

-Dorothy, tu pusiste esas flores en mi habitación quien las envio?-

-señorita yo no traje las flores- contesto la muchacha –no estaban aquí cuando despertaste? Tal vez alguna otra mucama…lo averiguare de inmediato- dijo mientras salía de la habitacion

Candy se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa, quien podría haberle mandado esas flores?

Dorothy regreso a los pocos minutos con el rostro preocupado

-Candy, ninguna de las otras mucamas trajo las flores a tu habitación-

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar en una explicación, de pronto Candy hablo en tono frio

-fue el-

-quien?- Terry la miro confundido

-quien entro a mi habitación, quien estaba en el jardín, fue el, no lo ven? El sabia cual era mi habitación, y en la nota me llama "dulzura" ninguno de ustedes lo hace nunca, debi haberme dado cuenta antes! Y dice que me vera pronto- dijo con tono ausente

-pecosa si crees que vamos a quedarnos cruzados de brazos mientras este cretino sigue molestándote!- volteo a mirar a sus amigos –elegante! Albert!-

-es cierto princesa, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos!-

-gatita, no tienes porque asustarte te cuidaremos, verdad?-

-verdad!- contestaron al unisono

-gracias pero no gracias-

-¿?-

-de verdad les agradezco su preocupación, pero no pienso darle gusto a ese tipo! No me arruinara ni un dia mas! No sabe con quien se metió!- dijo Candy decidida –Dorothy podrías por favor sacar esas flores de aquí y ponerlas en el medio del jardín?-

-en el medio del jardín?- pregunto Dorothy curiosa

-si! ire a pisotearlas al medio del jardín! Por si ese cobarde esta viéndome!-

Terry dejo escapar una risita por la ocurrencia de Candy y Albert lo fulmino con la mirada

-nada de eso señorita todo esto me pone muy nerviosa tu vas a quedarte en casa con Archie y Terry hasta que yo resuelva este asunto-

-no! no ves lo que trata de hacer? Trata de asustarme! No pienso dejar que arruine mis vacaciones! Iremos a la villa de Terry al almuerzo! Y pasaremos una linda velada, escuchaste cobarde? UNA LINDA VELADA! – Dijo levantando la voz para que el intruso la "escuchara"

-pecosa tranquila- dijo Terry abrazando a su novia –iremos a mi casa y luego conversaremos de este asunto si?- Terry le dio una mirada significativa a Albert y tan pronto como Candy se tranquilizo un poco salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la biblioteca

-Candy debe pasar la noche en la villa- dijo Terry decidido

-QUE? PERDISTE LA CABEZA?- pregunto Albert furioso

-Albert! Tranquilízate! Pensaba que Dorothy podría acompañarla, si te vas a poner así invitare a todo el clan Andley a quedarse, la cerca que rodea a la villa es muy alta, mi padre tiene muchos vigilantes en servicio las venticuatro horas solo lo dije porque creo que la pecosa estará mas segura allí-

Albert se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar las razones de Terry –yo puedo cuidarla aquí- dijo no muy convencido

-Albert, amigo, jamás quise decir que no fueras capaz de cuidar a Candy, solo es una idea-

Albert bajo la guardia –no tienes razón Terry creo que es una buena idea por lo menos por esta noche- así podremos mantener vigilada la mansión y descubrir si alguien intenta escabullirse en la habitación de Candy esta noche sin correr el peligro de asustar nuevamente a Candy-

-me alegro que pienses así, debo regresar a la villa, los vere a las doce?-

-a las doce- contesto Albert

El rubio subió a su habitación, mando a una mucama a la habitación de Tanya para avisarle del compromiso que tenían para el almuerzo. Eran las once y media y todos en la casa comenzaban a concentrarse en el lobby para dirigirse a la villa Grandchester, Albert había hablado con la servidumbre para que vigilaran con especial cuidado la habitación de Candy y de ser posible atrapar al intruso si este volvia a intentar entrar a la casa. Archie bajaba con Annie y Candy

-princesa- dijo Albert mirando a la rubia –te ves increíble!- dijo tendiéndole la mano

Candy tomo la mano de Albert coqueta y el rubio la hizo girar (rosas y fresas silvestres pensó al sentir el aroma de Candy)

-Terry tendrá que cuidarte muy bien, no vaya a ser que alguien te quiera robar- dijo Archie bromeando

-y nosotras?- pregunto Annie y Tanya

-jajaja! Ustedes también se ven preciosas!- contesto Albert –seremos la envidia de la fiesta-

Salieron de la mansión y subieron a los carruajes que los esperaban para llevarlos a casa de los Grandchester. Al llegar se encontraron con que había mucha mas gente en la villa de lo que habían pensado, al parecer la duquesa tambien le gustaba mucho organizar fiestas, el salón estaba lleno de gente elegantemente vestida. Nuevamente Archie escoltaba a Annie y Candy, Albert llevaba a Tanya y a la tía abuela.

Al entrar los recibió el duque y su esposa. La duquesa saludo solemnemente a todos la tía abuela aun molesta por el trato que había recibido Candy por parte de la duquesa hablo.

-duquesa, mi familia y yo agradecemos mucho su invitación, creo que ya conoce a mi SOBRINA Candice White Andley, estos son mis sobrinos, Archivald Cronwell Andley y William Albert Andley-

-encantada- contesto la duquesa sin mirar a la tía a los ojos. La tía continuo con las presentaciones

-la señorita Annie Brighton prometida de Archivald y Tanya de la Fuente hija del embajador de España y novia de William-

-es un placer- contesto la duquesa en tono seco

-gracias por aceptar la invitación- hablo por fin el duque –Candy te ves hermosa, Terry estará muy contento al saber que ya estas aquí, por favor siéntanse como en su caso y espero disfruten la tarde-

Después de las palabras del duque los Andley se dirigieron al interior de la villa, Terry estaba parado en un rincón con una copa en la mano observando a los invitados, al ver entrar a Candy se le ilumino la mirada y camino dando zancadas largas hacia donde estaban los Andley

-pecosa llegaste!- tomo su mano para besarla y luego beso su frente –ya te extrañaba- recordó que no estaban solos y saludo al resto de los Andley. Albert no pudo ocultar una mueca de molestia por la manera en que Terry saludaba a Candy, al parecer ni siquiera a la tía le había parecido inapropiada, (Albert pero que estas pensando es su novia! Tu mismo la dejaste ir! Y ahora tu estas con Tanya!) giro el rostro para ver a su hermosa acompañante, apretó su mano cariñosamente y luego se ofreció a traer bebidas para todos.

-William espera ire contigo!-

-no es necesario linda- la verdad Albert deseaba estar solo aunque fuera solo un momento

-William, no creo que puedas cargar siete copas a la vez verdad?- le contesto Tanya sonriendo –ademas mira allí viene un mozo con bebidas para nosotros, no tienes porque traerlas tu querido-

El rubio no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse ahí parado mirando como Terry le hablaba a su pequeña al oído y no dejaba de abrazarla o tomarla de la mano, Candy se veía muy comoda con Terry y le sonreía constantemente, (pensé que ya había superado todo esto pensó Albert con pesar, pero al parecer nunca podre superarte princesa) Tanya noto la incomodidad de su novio.

-William querido, creo que tome demasiado champagne, me gustaría tomar un poco de aire, me acompañas?-

-desde luego- la pareja salió tomados del brazo hasta el balcón, Albert miro a su novia preocupado

-te sientes mejor linda?-

-nunca me sentí mal, solo que me pareció que querías alejarte del grupo por un momento-

Albert la miro sorprendido, había sido tan evidente? Que excusa inventaria ahora frente a su novia?

-Tanya linda yo…-

-no la haz olvidado verdad?-

-de que hablas?-

-De Candy de quien mas?- pregunto la morena en tono melancolico

-Tanya…-

-dime la verdad William, la haz olvidado?-

-no- contesto Albert bajando la cabeza –la conozco hace muchos años es muy difícil tratar de olvidarla en tan poco tiempo, pero estoy contigo- dijo acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de la chica –dame tiempo Tanya-

-no lo se William, yo…me estoy enamorando de ti, no quisiera seguir con esto si tu siempre vas a estar enamorado de Candy-

-Tanya yo la voy a olvidar (tengo que! Pensó el rubio) yo te aprecio mucho y realmente me gustas, dame tiempo por favor-

-esta bien William, seguiremos con nuestra relación, pero volveremos a hablar de esto esta bien?-

-de acuerdo-

Albert tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el para depositar un beso en sus labios, Candy en ese momento salía al balcon y se quedo congelada con la escena nunca los había visto besarse, Terry salía detrás de ella pero no había visto la escena

-amor vamos a decirle a Albert que están por servir el almuerzo- dijo tomandola de la mano, Candy a su pesar se acerco a la pareja de novios.

-Albert!- dijo Terry –estan por servir el almuerzo, vamos a la mesa!-

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el comedor, Candy trataba de ocultar que la escena le había afectado, cuando llegaron a la mesa Terry se disculpo un momento para hablar con su padre dejando a Candy sentada al lado de un asiento vacio y frente a Albert y Tanya, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que le comenzaba a resultar desagradablemente familiar

-señorita Candice! que gusto de verla aquí!-

-Mark!- Albert se puso de pie para hacerle entender a su ex condisipulo que Candy no estaba sola

-William que agradable sorpresa verte tambien aquí-

-si- dijo Albert en tono seco –nos invito la duquesa-

-oh conocen a mi madrina?-

-madrina?- pregunto Candy desconcertada

-si, la duquesa de Grandchester es mi madrina, ella y mi madre son muy buenas amigas- (así que por eso conoce tan bien la historia de Terry pensó Candy)

-no lo sabíamos- dijo Albert ante el silencio de Candy

-bueno, debo tomar mi lugar, nos veremos mas tarde William, señoritas- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Tanya primero y luego hacia Candy, se quedo mirando a Candy mas tiempo del adecuado para luego continuar su camino

-es que tengo que encontrarlo hasta en la sopa?- dijo Candy molesta

-pequeña, la alta sociedad es un grupo muy reducido al igual que en Chicago, es lógico que sigamos viéndolo por todos lados, especialmente si es el ahijado de la duquesa-

Terry llegaba en ese momento para tomar su lugar al lado de Candy –que hace ese tipo aquí?- dijo Terry obviamente molesto

-pues tu deberías saberlo- contesto Albert –nos acabamos de enterar que es ahijado de tu madrastra?-

-de la señora cara de cerdo?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido

Tuvieron que contener una risita por la manera en que Terry se refería a la esposa de su padre

-si- contesto Candy –nos dijo que tu madrastra lo invito-

-ya veo, volvio a molestarte preciosa?-

-no, bueno ya sabes como es el no hizo nada en especifico pero de todas maneras me molesta su presencia-

-lo entiendo amor, con suerte ahora que se saludaron no tendras que verlo el resto de la fiesta-

-eso espero-

Una vez terminado el almuerzo regresaron al salón donde la fiesta se prolongo hasta entrada la noche, como habían acordado los Andley se quedaron a pasar la noche en el castillo, al dia siguiente luego de desayunar regresaron a la mansión de los Andley. Una vez que todos subieron a sus habitaciones Albert fue a buscar a los vigilantes para saber si algo extraño había pasado la noche anterior

-nada fuera de lo normal sir William- le dijo el sirviente

-vigilaron el jardín y la habitación de la señorita Candice?-

-como usted nos ordeno señor, pero no hubo nada fuera de lo normal-

-ya veo-

Albert regreso a la biblioteca donde lo esperaban Archie y Terry

-no paso nada extraño anoche, tuvieron vigilada la recamara de Candy y el jardín y nada- dijo el rubio frustrado

-como que nada? Osea este imbécil sabe que Candy no estaba en la casa y por eso no se acerco?-pregunto Terry

-eso es un poco precipitado Terry-dijo Albert tratando de conservar la calma

-tengo que aceptar que el actorcito tiene un buen punto- intervino Archie

-bueno, bueno por ahora no tenemos manera de averiguarlo cierto? Por favor dejen a un lado las teorías conspirativas por ahora, estaremos alertas esta noche, Archie quedate un momento, tenemos que planear el regreso a Londres y luego a America-

-se van?- pregunto Terry sorprendido

-si Terry no podemos quedarnos aquí indefinidamente, tenemos que atender los negocios en America, debemos partir en una semana como máximo-

-pero y Candy?-

El rostro de Albert se torno sombrío –Candy puede quedarse si así lo desea, podría quedarse con Dorothy en la mansión de Londres, supongo que tu te quedaras allí?-

-así es, hasta que mi padre se recupere del todo-

-como te dije Terry, Candy puede quedarse si lo desea-

Terry se sintio un poco mas tranquilo, por un momento pensó que su pecosa tendría que irse a America con el resto de su familia, tenia que hablar con ella, convencerla de que se quedara con el en Londres, luego regresarían juntos a America, y…(tal vez seria un buen momento para anunciar nuestro compromiso pensó esperanzado) Terry salió de la biblioteca y subió a la habitación de Candy, toco la puerta con suavidad

-pecosa?-

-Terry! Ahora salgo-

Candy se había cambiado el vestido de fiesta y llevaba uno mucho mas sencillo, miro a Terry y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, noto a Terry un poco serio.

-sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa

-pues…si creo que si, podemos hablar un momento? En el salón de música?-

-desde luego vamos-

Bajaron tomados de la mano y se dirigieron al salón de música, que se encontraba vacio. Terry se sento junto al piano y comenzó a tocar distraído, no tocaba nada en especial solo dejaba que sus dedos expresaran la ansiedad que sentía por la conversación, poco a poco la melodia se fue suavizando y volteo a mirar a Candy que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Terry?- pregunto ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –te noto preocupado puedes contarme que es lo que sucede?-

Terry la miro largamente, realmente quería que ella decidiera quedarse en Londres con el, se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla cerca, no quería perderla de nuevo

-pues, estuve hablando con Albert y Archie en la biblioteca-

-y?-

-y dicen que deben regresar a Londres y luego a America-

-oh ya veo, tu te quedaras en Londres?-

-debo quedarme con mi padre-

-entonces- contesto la rubia con cierta duda –nos escribiremos seguido verdad?- dijo tratando de sonar animada

-esa es una opción- dijo Terry

-cual es la otra?-

-pues…Albert dijo que si tu quisieras, podrías quedarte en la mansión de Londres con Dorothy, se que no quieres separarte de tu familia mi amor pero no será por mucho tiempo, solo quiero estar seguro de que mi padre se recupero del todo, entonces podremos regresar a America- dijo Terry atropelladamente, Candy se quedo mirándolo en silencio.

-te importa si lo pienso?- dijo ella con una mirada de disculpa –me gustaría quedarme contigo pero sabes que mi trabajo me espera en Chicago, y no se que pensaría la tía abuela si me quedo contigo-

-quieres dejarme?- pregunto Terry en un tono entre molesto y triste

-no Terry, claro que no, hablare con la tía abuela y llamare al hospital de Chicago y luego volveremos a hablar esta bien?-

-esta bien- dijo Terry aun triste

Candy se levanto del asiento y Terry la siguió, se dirigieron al salón de te donde se encontraban Annie y Tanya

-pecosa debo regresar con mi padre, te veo después del almuerzo si?- Terry se despidió con un suave beso en los labios, hizo una reverencia hacia las dos morenas y salió de la habitación. Candy se quedo pensativa.

-esta todo bien Candy?- pregunto Annie

-si, por ahora, Terry quiere que me quede con el en Londres cuando ustedes regresen a America-

-pero Candy- contesto Annie horrorizada –no puedes quedarte sola con un hombre!-

-tranquilizate Annie, no le dije que me quedaría, Albert sugirió que me quedara en la mansión de Londres con Dorothy, según Terry seria por poco tiempo, hasta que el duque se recupere del todo, entonces los dos regresaríamos a America-

-tu que quieres hacer Candy?- pregunto Tanya

-no lo se, le dije que hablaría con la tía abuela y llamaría al hospital en Chicago y luego volveríamos a hablar-

-te preocupa tu trabajo?- pregunto Tanya sorprendida

-pues si, no esperaba tomarme unas vacaciones tan largas saben? Ademas no estoy segura de que la tía abuela este demasiado contenta con la idea de que me quede "sola con un hombre" en Londres- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso –son muchas cosas que pensar-

-entiendo- contesto Tanya –haz lo que te dicte tu corazón- le dijo sonriéndole –después de todo por lo que se nunca te ha importado demasiado la opinión de los demas, la señora Elroy eventualmente te entenderá, y supongo que tu trabajo en Chicago te puede esperar un poco mas-

-supongo- dijo Candy pensativa –bueno chicas, voy a mi habitación necesito pensar, las veo en el almuerzo?-

-si- contestaron las dos al unisono

Candy se retiro a su habitación y se tendio en su cama a pensar en lo que haría.

**Hola chicas! Primero quiero disculparme por la demora, estuve leyendo crepúsculo (de nuevo) y andaba un poco distraída jaja, se que este capitulo es un poco corto pero quería cortarlo ahí para poder tener un capitulo 26 mas completo, ya cuando lo lean entenderán porque jiji gracias a todas por sus reviews besos y hasta el sgte capitulo **

**Cami love: el que haya subido el capitulo hoy es…enteramente gracias a ti! Me alegro que te guste la historia besos**

**Themis: que bueno que te este gustando como va la historia! Y si a la tía le encantan las fiestas, que mas puede hacer la pobre? Jajaja**

**Lupita y Gaby: dieron en el clavo nenas, pero bueno es la nota de suspenso en la historia no?**

**Fan30: gracias! Q tengas un dia genial!**

**Miss Andrew: de verdad me dio mucha pena leer tu review! **** espero que sigas leyendo la historia y no quise pintar a Terry como desleal ni mezquino, tal vez un poco inmaduro y como dice Candy engreido, Albert siempre es un príncipe azul, y bueno siempre ha sido mas maduro y un apoyo incondicional para la pecosa, de verdad espero que sigas leyendo besos**

**Nakeyla: que bueno q sigas la historia espero te animes a dejar un review**

**Y bueno chicas espero sus reviews! Hasta la próxima!**


	26. cap 26

Cap 26

Candy subió a la habitación de la tía abuela, quien para su sorpresa no tuvo demasiadas objeciones en que Candy se quedara en Londres con Terry, la rubia la miraba sorprendida

-Candice si te dijera que no doy mi autorización para que te quedes aquí, pero tu realmente quisieras hacerlo importaría en algo mi opinión?- le pregunto la anciana

-pues si claro que si-

-volvere a preguntar, si quisieras quedarte y yo no diera mi autorización, te quedarías de todas maneras?-

Un sonrojo subió al rostro de Candy –si- admitió

-lo ves niña? No se porque te molestas en preguntarme- Candy pensó que la tía estaba molesta pero cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa –siempre estas tratando de hacer feliz a todo el mundo, ahora yo quiero que tu te hagas feliz a ti misma-

-eh?-

-Candice, ya estoy vieja no tengo tantas energias como antes para gastarlas preocupándome por ustedes, Archie esta a punto de casarse y realmente ama a Annie, Albert y tu me preocupan-

-nosotros? porque?-

-Albert no se ve feliz, no del todo- dijo la tía abuela pensativa – y tu mi niña a veces me parece que si pero a veces no, me preocupa que descubran que cometieron un error cuando yo no este aquí para cuidarlos-

-cuando ya no este aquí?- de pronto las palabras cobraron sentido en la cabeza de Candy –no tía abuela! No diga eso! Usted es fuerte! – sintio que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas –se siente enferma? Le duele algo? Porque no me lo dijo antes! Debemos ir a que la vea un medico! Se pondrá bien ya lo vera, tenemos tía abuela para rato- dos lagrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas

-no me duele nada Candice- dijo la tía abuela tomando la mano de Candy –pero no me estoy volviendo mas joven cada dia que pasa verdad? Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, pase mucho tiempo con las prioridades en el orden equivocado, solo quiero compensar mi error-

-tía abuela-

-Candy te voy a pedir algo que se que se te hara muy difícil-

-si?-

-piensa en ti y solo en ti, y luego decide-

Candy salió de la habitación de la tía abuela mas confundida aun, como se suponía que tenia de dejar de pensar en todo el mundo? No podia! Todas las decisiones en su vida las había tomado pensando en alguien mas! Decidió bajar a la biblioteca para usar el teléfono y llamar al hospital de Chicago, si le decían que la necesitaban de inmediato no tendría que pensar tanto en las palabras de la tía abuela y regresaría a America sin pensarlo. Entro a la habitación y se percato de que Albert estaba allí

-Albert?-

-pequeña, me buscabas?- Candy dudo por un momento si debía discutir el tema con Albert

-que pasa Candy?-

-pues, acabo de hablar con la tía abuela, Terry me pidió que me quede con el en Londres cuando ustedes se vayan a America-

-ya lo sabia, hablo conmigo primero- contesto el rubio serio

-y tu que piensas?-

-pues, que deberías hacer lo que tu desees pequeña-

-¿?-

-esta decisión la debes tomar pensando solo en ti princesa en nadie mas-

-no tu tambien no!-contesto Candy exasperada

-que?-

-eso es exactamente lo que me dijo la tía abuela hace un momento-

-jajajaja!- rio con ganas –pues por primera vez mi opinión y la de la tía abuela coinciden pequeña-

-pero Albert, yo no quiero alejarme de ustedes-

-entonces quieres dejar a Terry?-

-no!- Candy contesto

-pues es uno o lo otro, Candy no puedes tener los dos-

Candy se quedo pensativa luego levanto la vista hacia Albert –no se que hacer Albert-

-tranquila aun tienes un par de días para decidir no?-

-si- de pronto Candy recordó la razón por la que se había dirigido a la biblioteca

-debo llamar al hospital!- dijo Candy (casi lo olvido! Si en mi trabajo me necesitan no habrá nada que pensar!)

Albert salió de la biblioteca para darle un poco de privacidad y Candy logro hablar con el director del hospital, contrario a lo que pensaba el dr Lenard estaba mas que dispuesto a darle a Candy tanto tiempo de licencia como necesitara y su puesto la estaría esperando cuando regrese, (genial pensó ahora tengo que tomar la decisión "por mi misma") Volvio a subir a su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo. Muy a su pesar los días pasaron bastante rápido para Candy, tan solo quedaban dos días hasta la partida de los Andley hacia Londres había decido quedarse con Terry, y bajaba a la biblioteca para hablar con Albert, se retorcía las manos nerviosa tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de darle la noticia, toco la puerta con suavidad

-adelante- se escucho la voz de Albert

La rubia abrió la puerta lentamente –hola Albert-dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara nerviosa

-Candy, adelante como amaneciste?-

-bien gracias Albert, buenos días para ti tambien- dijo relajándose un poco y sonriendo

-y bien pequeña supongo que ya tomaste una decisión- dijo el sonriéndole

-¿?-

Albert rio al ver la expresion nerviosa de Candy –por que otro motivo vendrías a verme tan temprano, vamos princesa, no te pongas nerviosa, por algo te di la opción de escoger no?-

-es que…-

Albert volvio a reir –Candy no tienes porque ponerte tan nerviosa para decirme que te quedaras con Terry-

-eh?- Candy se quedo mirándolo desconcertada, realmente Albert la conocía mejor que nadie –como supiste que había decido quedarme con Terry?-

-lo supuse Candy, no estarías tan nerviosa si fueras a decirme que te vas con nosotros, esta bien pequeña si crees que Terry te hara feliz entonces tu lugar es a su lado- dijo Albert tratando de sonar convincente

-Albert! Muchas gracias!- dijo ella lanzándose a su cuello –temia que te enojaras!-

-princesa- dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos –nunca me voy a enojar contigo por perseguir tu felicidad, ahora debemos hablar de donde te quedaras hasta que los Grandchester regresen a Londres-

-que? Que pasara con esta casa?-

-pues, se que estos últimos días han sido muy tranquilos pero aun no olvido que había alguien rondando la mansión, preferiría que no te quedes en esta casa sola, la dejaremos cerrada antes de irnos-

-oh entiendo- Candy lo miraba preocupada

-vamos princesa no me mires así! No vamos a dejarte abandonada, Dorothy arreglara tu maleta y probablemente puedas quedarte en la villa de los Grandchester hasta que ellos regresen a Londres- la tensión en la voz de Albert era apenas perceptible –solo debes preguntarle a Terry cuando venga a visitarte, y bueno en el caso de que se negara –Albert hizo una pausa, casi deseando que Terry no puediera alojar a Candy en su casa -te puedes quedar en un hotel con Dorothy y tendras un chofer a tu disposición-

-espero que no sea necesario, no quiero causar tantas molestias-

-no son molestias Candy, hablare con Dorothy me gustaría dejarte instalada en casa de los Grandchester o en el hotel mañana, para poder irnos el miércoles con tranquilidad, que te parece si pasas la noche del lunes aquí después de instalarte? El martes temprano podremos ir a cabalgar solo tu y yo…como antes- dijo el rubio con una nota de nostalgia –como en los viejos tiempos?-

-claro que si!- dijo Candy contenta –ire a empacar y hablare con Terry!- le dio un rápido abrazo y salió de la biblioteca, subio corriendo al cuarto de la tía abuela-

-tía abuela?- pregunto la rubia –puedo pasar?-

-Candice, adelante niña-

-tía abuela acabo de hablar con Albert- Candy estaba nerviosa otra vez –pues ya tome una decisión en cuanto a Terry, y he decido quedarme- las ultimas palabras salieron atropelladamente

-estas segura de tu decisión Candice-

-si tía, Terry me necesita aquí y no será por mucho tiempo…creo, le molestia tía abuela?-

-no mi niña si tu estas segura de que es lo mejor para ti no me voy a oponer-

-gracias tía abuela- la rubia dudo un momento antes de continuar –Albert me dijo que no puedo quedarme sola en la casa, por lo del intruso, así que me quedare en un hotel o tal vez en la villa de los Grandchester-

-mmm no me parece correcto que te quedes en casa de tu novio- dijo la tía con rostro severo

-Dorothy se quedaría conmigo y el duque y la duquesa estáran ahí-

-y te apetece la compañía de la duquesa?- pregunto la tía

-la verdad no- dijo Candy en voz baja

La anciana sonrió –porque no te quedas en un hotel?- podemos dejar un chofer a tu disposición y Dorothy se quedaría contigo como ya habías pensado, así no te expondrás a las habladurías de la gente-

-pero tía…-

-Candy yo se que esas cosas no te importan mucho, pero tu sabes que cruel puede llegar a ser la sociedad- dijo la tía con tono melancolico –no me gustaría que expongas tu reputación quedándote en casa de tu novio cuando podríamos pagarte un hotel en el pueblo y evitar las habladurías- Candy se quedo callada, no se le había ocurrido pensarlo de esa manera

-pues no lo se tía-

-Candy por favor, hazme ese favor- dijo la tía tomando la mano de Candy –estoy tratando de evitar que te lastimen-

-esta bien tía me quedare en un hotel- dijo la rubia cediendo

-gracias hija-

Candy se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a empacar al entrar se encontró con que Dorothy ya tenia varios de sus vestidos en una maleta, Candy la miraba curiosa

-el señor William me dijo que subiera a empacar tus cosas- le dijo Dorothy –así que vamos a quedarnos en Escocia-

-Dorothy! Perdóname ni siquiera te pregunte! Querías regresar pronto a America- pregunto Candy repentinamente preocupada

-no Candy no te preocupes el señor William me explico que te quedabas con el joven Grandchester y que yo me quedare contigo, probablemente en la villa Grandchester-

-bueno eso era antes- contesto Candy pensativa –la tía abuela prefiere que nos quedemos en un hotel, por lo que pueda decir la gente sabes? Y creo que le dare gusto esta vez-

-Candy!-

-la tía abuela realmente esta tratando de llevarse bien conmigo, así que decidi hacer otro tanto- dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa

Pasaron el resto de la mañana empacando las pertenencias de Candy y Terry llego a verla después del almuerzo

-Terry! Como estas?- le pregunto Candy con una sonrisa

-pecosa!- le dio un suave beso en los labios –le dijiste a Albert que te quedaras en Escocia?- pregunto el moreno

-si se lo dije esta mañana, tambien a la tía abuela, me quedare en un hotel en el pueblo y Dorothy se quedara conmigo-

-Candy…no tienes que quedarte en un hotel puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo el tomandole la mano

-lo se Terry, pero la tía abuela piensa que eso generaría rumores, no muy favorecedores, y me pidió que me quede en un hotel para evitarlos-

-pero Candy! De cuando a aca te importan esas cosas?- pregunto Terry un poco molesto

-Terry sabes que no me importan!, pero estoy tratando de hacer a la tía feliz, y ella estará mas traquila si me quedo en un hotel entiendes porque lo hago verdad?-

-la verdad no Candy- dijo el aun molesto –estarias con tu dama de compañía la gente no tendría porque decir nada!-

-Terry por favor! Le dije a la tía que me quedaría en un hotel, realmente no quiero poner en riesgo mi relación con ella, no puedo retractarme!-

-estas segura que esto es cosa de la tía abuela y no de Albert?-

-Terry! Como se te ocurre pensar eso! Albert mismo sugirió que me quedara contigo! Me quedo en un hotel por la tía abuela porque piensas que te mentiría?-

-no lo se Candy- dijo el volteando el rostro hacia un lado

-no me crees?- ahora era Candy quien estaba molesta –no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte! Ademas tu bien sabes que Albert jamás haría algo así!-

-claro San Albert nunca haría algo así!-

-Terry!-

Terry trato de tranquilizarse y se quedo en silencio por un momento –perdoname Candy ya no se ni lo que digo, creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-si tal vez es lo mejor- dijo la rubia con voz fría

-vendre a verte mañana antes de que vayas al hotel esta bien?-

-supongo-

-adios mi amor- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Candy se quedo en el salón de te mirando la puerta por la que se fue Terry porque no me cree? Pensó, sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de traicioneras lagrimas, se paso la mano por las mejillas para secar las lagrimas, Terry! A veces eres imposible!

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con Annie, la rubia intento esconder el rostro para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, Annie la tomo del brazo.

-Candy estas bien? Que paso?-

-nada Annie-

-Candy no puedes engañarme vamos hermana, cuentame que paso-

Candy la miro resignada, realmente le ayudaría hablar con alguien y obviamente no iba a poder hablar del tema con Albert, tomo la mano de Candy y regresaron al salón de te, se sentaron y Candy le relato lo sucedido

-así que Terry esta celoso de Albert- dijo Annie cuando la rubia termino de hablar

-pero yo nunca le he dado ninguna razón para que desconfie de mi! Porque no confía en mi? Yo no le mentiría! Y de veras hago esto por la tía abuela-

-lo se Candy- pero los celos no son nada fáciles de controlar, aun cuando no haya ninguna razón para desconfiar-

-pero…-

-Candy se de lo que hablo me tomo mucho tiempo controlar mis celos por tu cercanía con Archie- admitió Annie ruborizada

-pero Annie! Tu sabes que Archie y yo somos como hermanos! No tenias porque sentir celos!-

-Candy, Archie estuvo enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo, no justifico a Terry pero lo entiendo, tu relación con Albert cambio mucho desde la ultima vez que Terry los vio juntos en Londres y Albert no te era indiferente, por un momento realmente pensé que ibas a elegir a Albert, y estoy segura de que Terry lo noto tambien-

-oh-

-Candy, Terry hizo mal y debe ayudar a controlarse, pero yo se lo que es sentirse así, y no es nada fácil, habla con el-

-esta bien Annie, lo hare cuando venga a verme mañana-

Candy subio a su cuarto y se quedo pensando en lo que había conversado con Annie, se sintio un poco mal por la forma en que se sentía Terry, pero ella no había mentido y estaba realmente dolida porque Terry no le había creido, vaya tenían mucho que hablar mañana si su relación iba a seguir tenían que confiar completamente el uno en el otro. A la mañana siguiente Candy se desperto por un suave olor a rosas en su habitación, levanto la vista y encontró rosas sobre su comoda, se levanto nerviosa pensando que tal vez el intruso había regresado, luego se tranquilizo al leer la tarjeta

_Mi amor:_

_Ayer me porte como un tonto, podras perdonarme?_

_Te veo en el almuerzo princesa Julieta_

_Terrence_

Terry! Me haces tan difícil estar enojada contigo pensó, finalmente una sonrisa curvo sus labios, estas perdonado Romeo, pero igual tenemos mucho de que hablar pensó, se puso el único vestido que no estaba en una maleta y bajo a desayunar, encontró una gran actividad en la mansión, los sirvientes dejaban todo listo para dejar la casa cerrada, guardaban algunas cosas y empacaban otras, el dia paso rápido para Candy y pronto había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

-señorita Candy- dijo el mayordomo –el joven Grandchester la espera en el salón de te-

-en seguida voy gracias- Candy se excuso y se retiro del comedor

-pecosa- dijo Terry mirándola arrepentido –disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer, no se que me paso-

-Terry gracias por las rosas, hable ayer con Annie, entiendo que estes celoso, pero tienes que confiar en mi esta bien?-

-lo que tu digas pecosa- dijo Terry sonriendo –sera difícil pero tratare de controlarme y confiar mas en ti-

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa –ahora me ayudas a llevar mis cosas al hotel? Mientras mas rápido terminemos mas tiempo tendremos libre-

-claro que si pecosa- subieron a la habitación de Candy para bajar las dos maletas de Candy

-ire a decirle a Albert que vamos al hotel- le dijo Candy cuando todo su equipaje estuvo en el lobby

-te acompaño-

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde encontraron a Albert conversando con Tanya, Annie y Archie

-buenas tardes a todos- saludo Terry e hizo una pequeña venia a las damas

-actorcillo, ya se me hacia raro no verte por aquí- dijo Archie

-que paso elegante, me extrañabas?- pregunto el moreno tratando de contener la risa

-por favor! No empiecen- protesto Candy –veniamos a decirles que iremos a dejar mis cosas en el hotel, Terry y Dorothy me ayudaran a instalarme-

-yo pensaba llevarte a tu hotel- Albert la miraba sorprendido y un poco triste?

-oh Albert, lo siento no sabia que querías llevarme tu, Terry ya bajo las maletas y su auto esta afuera, estamos listos para irnos, pero regresare por la noche, como habíamos quedado- le dijo Candy se acerco a el para abrazarlo –adios a todos los veo mas tarde!-

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al auto de Terry, un coche de los Andley los seguía llevando a Dorothy, llegaron al hotel en menos de media hora. Terry subio las maletas, Candy y Dorothy caminaban detrás de el. Llegaron a la habitación y Terry puso las maletas de Candy en el suelo.

-que te apetece hacer esta tarde mi amor?-

-pensaba desempacar-

-oh vamos Candy no tienes tantas cosas, puedes desempacar después que te parece si damos un paseo y luego vamos a cenar?-

-pero…-

-pero nada señorita Candy- intervino Dorothy –yo puedo desempacar el señor Terry tiene razón no son tantas cosas, ahora por favor vaya a divertirse- Candy iba a protestar pero estaba segura de que Dorothy no daría su brazo a torcer

-esta bien, Dorothy, tu ganas muchas gracias- le sonrió a su amiga –solo tomare mi abrigo y podemos salir-

-musica para mis oídos- dijo Terry –te esperare abajo-

Terry salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, Candy tomo un abrigo de la primera maleta, se dio una rápida mirada al espejo y bajo detrás de el, pasearon en el auto por la campiña escocesa, Candy miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios

-es hermoso!- dijo Candy

-es solo nieve!- dijo Terry mirándola divertido –la nieve se ve igual en America, en Inglaterra o aquí-

-aun creo que es hermoso- contesto la rubia sacándole la lengua

-no eres difícil de complacer pecosa- dijo el tomandole la mano

-y eso es malo?- el tono de inocencia en la voz de Candy conmovió a Terry

-no mi hermosa pecosa, es algo bueno- tomo la mano de Candy y le dio un rápido beso en la palma –hora de cenar?-

-si creo que si, pensaba pasar la noche en casa de los Andley así que seria una buena idea cenar temprano-

-entonces vamos-

Terry regreso al pueblo y entraron a comer a un sencillo restaurante, luego de cenar volvieron al auto

-lista para ir donde los Andley pecosa?-

-primero quiero pasar por el hotel, quiero recoger mi traje de montar, mañana ire a cabalgar con Albert-

-mmm cabalgata matutina, el plan suena bien, entonces tambien ire por mi traje al castillo- Candy lo miro nerviosa

-es que…Terry no te enojes pero le dije a Albert que seriamos solo los dos, será nuestra despedida, recordando viejos tiempos entiendes?-

-recordando viejos tiempos?- Candy pudo escuchar la nota de molestia en la voz de Terry

-si, solo los dos, como antes- dijo Candy tratando de tranquilizar a Terry

-como antes de que tuvieras novio?-

-no Terry! Por favor no lo tomes así! Es solo que Albert se lo prometi a Albert, sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte!-

-claro porque tendría que preocuparme?- dijo sarcástico –mi novio y su mejor amigo, que esta enamorado de ella iran a cabalgar solos! Pero solo para recordar viejos tiempos!-

-Terry por favor! No confias en mi?-

-claro que confio en ti Candy, no confio en el!- bramo Terry furioso, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al hotel, y el moreno estaciono el carro frente a la puerta y se quedo mirando a Candy en espera de una respuesta

-hubo un tiempo en que lo llamabas tu mejor amigo-

-Candy- Terry se quedo callado un momento tratando de tranquilizarse –no puedo seguir considerándolo mi mejor amigo cuando se que esta enamorado de mi novia-

-pero el esta con Tanya-

-pero he visto la forma en que te mira pecosa, yo no creo que te haya olvidado-

-yo creo que si-

-yo creo que no-

-Terry discutiendo así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado! Porque no hablamos mañana después del almuerzo?-

-claro supongo que tienes prisa por ver a tu príncipe-

-Terry!-

-como quieras Candy, te esperare aquí y te llevare a casa del príncipe- dijo el sarcástico

-no hay necesidad, pediré que un auto de los Andley venga por mi- contesto Candy molesta –hasta mañana Terry- la rubia se bajo del auto y dio un portazo. Terry estaba a punto de alcanzarla pero Candy tenia razón estaba muy molesto y no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, simplemente no podia controlar sus celos, puso el auto en marcha y se alejo a toda velocidad , Candy subio las escaleras a toda prisa encontró la habitación vacia, done estaría Dorothy? Tenia prisa por llegar a la mansión así que tomo su traje de montar, bajo al vestíbulo y llamo a la mansión, para su buena suerte el chofer contesto el teléfono la familia estaba cenando.

-Edward! Soy Candy-

-señorita Candy buenas noches, los señores están cenando, ire por ellos un momento-

-no Edward espera! No tienes que interrumpirlos! Solo necesito que vengas por mi al hotel para llevarme a la casa-

-en seguida señorita Candy, estare allí en quince minutos-

-gracias Edward, hasta luego-

Candy colgó el teléfono y se sento en uno de los sillones de la recepción del hotel, (perfecto, pensó el chofer, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé)**.** La rubia esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta, repasando mentalmente la discusión con Terry, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Terry reaccionaria de la misma manera? Vio a Edward caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, regreso un momento a la realidad para dirigirse al elegante auto negro.

-Edward! Gracias por venir tan rápido!- dijo mientras salía del hotel, el hombre abria la puerta para ella

-ni lo mencione señorita Candice-

La rubia entro al auto y se desparramo en el asiento de atrás, hundiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, recordó por un momento la molestia que había sentido al ver noticias en los periódicos sobre Terry y Susana o la coquetería de Tanya hacia Albert, entendía porque Terry se sentía tan molesto, aun así le molestaba la falta de confianza en ella, y la manera en que toda la situación había afectado la amistad entre Albert y Terry tambien le afectaba mucho, sobre todo porque después de hablar con Annie se daba cuenta de que tan cerca estuvieron ellas de pasar por lo mismo. Una sacudida del auto la saco de sus pensamientos, cayo en la cuenta de que ya iba un buen rato sentada en el auto, el viaje estaba demorando mas de lo que ella hubiera esperado, probablemente estaría por llegar, miro por la ventana pero no reconoció el paisaje, tal vez habían tomado otro camino? Estuvo sentada por otros diez minutos y aun no reconocia nada.

-Edward? Porque demoramos tanto en llegar a la mansión?-

-tome otro camino señorita, contesto el hombre-

Candy volvio a mirar por la ventana esperando ver los alrededores de la mansión de un momento a otro.

Mientras tanto en la mansión.

Albert se paseaba nervioso por la biblioteca, Candy ya debería estar allí porque estaba tardando tanto? Tal vez había decidido quedarse en la villa de lo Grandchester y ahora Terry no le permitia venir? No Terry no haría eso… o si? Tal vez debería llamar a la villa Grandchester o al hotel de Candy, la rubia ni siquiera había llamado para que Albert pudiera enviarle un auto, o Terry la llevaría hasta la mansión? Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando no pudo mas con sus nervios y levanto el teléfono, decidió que seria mejor llamar primero al hotel, pidió hablar con la habitación de Candy y Dorothy contesto el teléfono.

-Dorothy! Habla Albert Andley-

-señor William buenas noches!-

-Dorothy puedo hablar con Candy por favor?-

-lo lamento señor William, la señorita Candy no se encuentra-

-como que no esta? Y donde puede estar a estas horas? Se suponía que ella vendría a pasar la noche aquí!- Dorothy escucho el tono molesto del magnate y contesto nerviosa

-señor William Candy salió hace unas horas con el joven Grandchester, dijo que saldrían a pasear y a cenar y luego ella iría a la mansión Andley-

-Terry iba a traerla aquí?-

-no lo se señor- Albert comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-hace cuanto tiempo dices que salieron?-

-dejaron el hotel como a las cuatro de la tarde- Habían pasado cinco horas, y no había muchos sitios por donde pasear en los alrededores, especialmente siendo invierno pues todo estaba cubierto de nieve, a donde habrían ido a cenar? Y si le había pasado algo a Candy?

-porque no fuiste con ellos Dorothy? No se supone que eres su dama de compañía-

-lo lamento mucho señor! Me quede desempacando las cosas de la señorita Candy-

-si ella regresa al hotel que me llame de inmediato-

-si señor-

Luego colgó el teléfono, su siguiente llamada fue a la villa Grandchester. Terry no había regresado, probablemente estaban juntos, Albert no estaba seguro si eso lo tranquilizaba, tal vez habían ido a cenar tarde y Candy estaba por llegar, cuando llegaron las once Albert estaba al borde de la desesperación, seguía sin noticias de Candy o de Terry, había vuelto a llamar al hotel pero Dorothy no tenia idea de donde podría estar Candy, Archie estaba con el en la biblioteca y ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso.

-ya hemos esperado suficiente Archie, iremos a casa de Terry y después iremos a buscarla por el pueblo, no puedo creer que Terry no la haya traido aun a casa, es que no se da cuenta de que hora es?-

Los dos caballeros salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Albert, era tarde y los caminos estaban vacios estuvieron frente a la villa en menos de quince minutos, el rubio bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta. El mayordomo les informo que Terry aun no había regresado y se negaba a buscar al duque alegando que era muy tarde

-pero es que no sabe quien soy?- pregunto Albert exasperado –soy William Andley! Ahora haga el favor de ir por el duque!-

El hombre lo miro asustado pero aun así no se movio de la puerta, Albert y Archie estaban considerando la posibilidad de empujar al hombre e ir ellos mismos a buscar al duque cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor que subia por el camino en dirección a la casa, los pocos segundo que el auto demoro en llegar a la puerta se le hicieron eternos al rubio

-Albert! Archie que sorpresa! Que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Terry sinceramente sorprendido

-no te hagas el gracioso actorcillo- contesto Archie –te parece que estas son horas para que una señorita este fuera de su casa? Porque tardaste tanto en dejar a Candy en casa?- pregunto molesto

Terry palideció al escuchar la pregunta y tuvo que apoyarse sobre su auto

-que? Como que Candy no esta en la casa?-

-lo que escuchaste Terry ahora podrías contestar la pregunta por favor?- pregunto Albert con sequedad

-Albert, yo no se donde esta Candy, la deje en su hotel hace mas de cuatro horas-

…..

Candy desperto aturdida , lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en el auto, el chofer se había detenido pero ella estaba segura de que aun no estaban en la mansión, se había vuelto a incorporar para mirar por la ventana cuando escucho que la puerta detrás suyo se abria, pero no tuvo tiempo de voltear, una mano había tapado su nariz y boca luego un olor extraño y luego nada. Estaba desorientada, no sabia donde se encontraba, estaba en una habitación oscura, al parecer tendida sobre una cama, se incorporo con rapidez pero un fuerte mareo la obligo a volver a recostarse, donde estaba? Había llegado a la mansión y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, tambien estaba esa mano y el extraño olor, definitivamente no estaba en casa, volvio a levantarse esta vez lentamente, aun estaba mareada pero ya no tuvo que recostarse, se puso de pie con cuidado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerrada por supuesto, intento golpear la puerta y gritar pidiendo ayuda pero no escucho ni un solo ruido en respuesta, estaba comenzando a asustarse donde estaba? Regreso a la cama y volvio a recostarse mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Albert debía estar muy preocupado, debía estar esperándola, y si Albert pensaba que ella había decidido no despedirse y no se preocupaba en buscarla? Sabía que Terry no se preguntaría donde estaba ella hasta el día siguiente, la invadió el pánico, era claro que había sido secuestrada y tal vez no hubiera nadie buscándola! Se dirigió a la puerta una vez más, gritando golpeando y pateando pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio sepulcral, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, el cuarto no tenia ventanas la única salida era esa puerta, se quedo echada con los ojos mirando al vacio pensando en una manera de escapar, no estaba segura de cuanto rato había pasado cuando escucho pasos detrás de la puerta, la puerta se abrió y entro luz a la habitación

-veo que despertó la bella durmiente- escucho una voz sarcástica –ya era hora dulzura-

Otra vez esa horrible palabra! Dios mío! Pensó es el! Quien envió la nota y el intruso en mi habitación! Esa voz! estaba segura de haberla escuchado antes pero donde? La luz que entraba desde fuera de la habitación perfilaba la silueta del hombre parado en la puerta y ella no podía verle el rostro, de pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, (ya se donde escuche esa voz! no puede ser!)

**Hola chicas, yo se que probablemente quieran cortarme la cabeza por dejar el capitulo ahí, pero ya deje pasar mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice y me estaban exigiendo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste la notita de suspenso **** nos acercamos cada vez mas al final como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y… aunque muero de sueño leer los mensajes de Vero (como siempre amiga me encanta saber tu opinión mire mucho las estrellas!) y elisacampos me dieron animos para terminar el capitulo hoy. **

**Alissa: bueno pensando en ti deje un capitulo largo espero que lo disfrutes**

**Horus: ya te extrañaba! Q bueno tenerte de vuelta! **

**Nakeyla: opino lo mismo que tu! Una combinación de los dos seria el hombre perfecto! Soñar no cuesta nada no?**

**Miss Andrew: gracias por tu mensaje y respondiendo a tu pregunta.. tal vez **** a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**Fan30: jajaja esa era la idea! Como dije antes a veces inclino la balanza de un lado u otro pero la verdad quiero que el final sea una sorpresa**

**Jazmine: muchas gracias por hacer mi historia una de tus favoritas! Me animaste mucho y tambien gracias por animarte a dejar un review! No das lata para nada nena muchas gracias por tu opinión**

**Mushita: ni yo estoy segura! Los coments de todas me hacen dudar seriamente pero bueno, era en parte la idea, por eso en la descripción del fic no puse personajes secundarios para siempre poder tener la opción**

**Sissi: Tanya no es tan mala como parece! Pero si se siente insegura en cuanto a Candy, no dio el consejo con mala intención pero tampoco le molestaría no tener competencia ;)**

**JullieCullen: espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado **

**Si me olvide de contestar algún review mis disculpas, espero leer sus opiniones chicas besos para todas y hasta el sgte capitulo!**


	27. cap 27

**Capitulo 27**

Mark entro a la habitación, Candy estaba sentada sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas, su mirada paso de la sorpresa inicial al temor, como es que había terminado prisionera de ese hombre? lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el auto de los Andley, Edward! Que había pasado con el pobre hombre?

-que pasa dulzura, te comio la lengua el raton?- pregunto el hombre en tono sarcástico

-que hago aquí déjeme ir! Edward!- la rubia grito con todas sus fuerzas –que le hizo a Edward? Tambien esta prisionero? Edward!- volvio a gritar

-shhh- el hombre se acerco a Candy y tomo su rostro con una mano –silencio preciosa, Edward esta bien, fue el quien te trajo aquí-

-que? Imposible que le hizo a ese pobre hombre? el me estaba llevando a casa de los Andley, a mi casa!-

-estas equivocada- sonrió sarcástico –fue Edward quien te trajo hasta aquí, te encerro y luego fue a buscarme para informarme que cumplió con mi encargo-

-pero como?- pregunto Candy aun sin creer en las palabras de su interlocutor

-muy simple dulzura, no tienes idea de lo que un poco de dinero y unas cuantas amenazas pueden lograr-

Candy se quedo mirándolo sin saber que decir, Edward había traicionado la confianza de los Andley por dinero?

-ahora mi querida señorita Andley- dijo el hombre en tono ceremonioso –tenemos que viajar, ya perdimos suficiente tiempo esperando que despierte la bella durmiente, creo que a Edward se le paso la mano con el cloroformo-

-viajar? Yo no ire a ningún lado con usted! Déjeme ir! Albert debe estar buscándome!-

-por supuesto que debe estar buscándote preciosura, pero no te encontrara hasta que sea demasiado tarde, ya no estamos en Escocia, y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te casaras conmigo-

-que se volvio loco? NUNCA! Usted me secuestro y me alejo de mi familia! Y ahora pretende que me case con usted? Nunca!-

-claro que te casaras conmigo mi querida Candice-

-que esta sordo? Dije que nunca! De ninguna manera!-

-estas segura dulzura?-

-claro que estoy segura! Y deje de llamarme así! Es repugnante!-

-veo que eres igual de altanera que tu padre- dijo endureciendo el tono de voz –me encantaría ver la expresion en su orgulloso rostro cuando anunciemos nuestro próximo enlace…lastima que no esta cerca para verle-

-donde estamos?- pregunto la rubia asustada

-en camino a nuestra luna de miel a donde mas?- pregunto el con fingida inocencia

-luna de miel?-

-claro querida, será una boda rápida y luego pasaremos una fantástica luna de miel- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza –debo aceptar que estoy ansioso por hacerte mi mujer- se acerco a Candy e hizo el ademan de acariciar su rostro, pero la rubia lo rechazo de un manotazo

-te arrepentiras!- dijo el en tono amenazador, se abalanzo hacia Candy y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia por liberarse el hombre la pronto logro inmovilizarla, la había arrinconado contra la pared y sostenía las manos de Candy sobre su cabeza con una mano, tenia la otra mano en presionando el cuello de Candy y evitaba que la rubia se moviera con el peso de su cuerpo –no deberías despreciarme dulzura, de ti depende que sea gentil- dijo acariciando la cara de Candy con el pulgar –o violento- apretó su agarre sobre la garganta de Candy, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas, el hombre aflojo el agarre sin soltarla –eres tan hermosa- así de cerca Candy pudo sentir el olor a licor en el aliento del hombre, (tengo que pensar el algo rápido pensó la rubia, tal vez si me gano su confianza pueda escapar pensó)

-gracias por el cumplido- contesto Candy tratando de sonar natural mientras trataba de contener las nauseas

-así me gusta mi querida señorita Andley, no me gustaría tener que recurrir a la violencia con tan hermosa dama- la mano que el tenia sobre la garganta de Candy ahora iba de arriba abajo por todo el largo de su cuello –tan hermosa- repitió mirando lujuriosamente a Candy, acerco su rostro al cuello de Candy y comenzó a besarlo, Candy giro la cabeza hacia un lado para no tener que mirar a su secuestrador, el bajo la mano acariciando el talle de la rubia.

-NO!- dijo Candy tratando de zafarse, el hombre siguió besuqueándola un rato pero luego desistió

-tienes razón querida, debemos esperar hasta la noche de bodas- dijo soltándola por fin, Candy se sintio aliviada por librarse del hombre

-donde dices que estamos?- pregunto Candy fingiendo inocencia

-buen intento querida- dijo el con una mueca que casi parecía sonrisa –recompensare tu cambio de actitud, estamos en camino a Italia, y allí nos casaremos-

-pero…-

-piensa bien lo que vas a decir querida, no se si mencione que…o te casas conmigo o tu amiga de ojos azules se muere- dijo el sonando amenazador

-Annie!- la rubia se llevo las manos a la boca

-como se llame, tienes una linda amiguita, y gracias a Edward conozco muy bien la mansión, si encontré la manera de entrar en tu alcoba estoy segura de que mis sirvientes podrían entrar a la de ella…aunque no prec isamente para dejarle flores- el tono frio con el que dijo la frase le hizo dar escalofríos a Candy –ahora preciosa arreglate y vendre por ti y continuaremos nuestro viaje, llegaremos a Italia por la mañana y anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y debes verte tan hermosa como lo hacias al lado de ese bastardo-

-Terry!- los pensamientos de Candy se dirigieron hacia su novio, habían peleado la ultima vez que se vieron (debe estar tan preocupado! Estará bien? Y si ese hombre lo había lastimado?) –donde esta el?- se atrevió a preguntar

-No lo secuestre tambien si es lo que intentas preguntar dulzura- dijo el hombre con resentimiento –tu noviecito o mejor dicho ex noviecito se encuentra en Escocia sano y salvo- Candy suspiro con alivio –le haremos una visita al regresar de nuestra luna de miel- una retorcida sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del hombre –vendre por ti en quince minutos- luego salió de la habitación. Candy por fin pudo dejar de fingir y cayo de rodillas al suelo, ese hombre había amenazado con dañar no dañar matar a Annie si ella no se casaba con el, que podia hacer? No podia arriesgarse a ver si el hombre cumplia o no su amenaza, descarto por completo su plan de escapar, si huia el hombre probablemente cumpliria la amenaza en venganza, no veía mas remedio tendría que casarse con Mark Thomas. Mark había dejado una lámpara en la habitación la tomo y se acerco al pequeño armario, reconoció los vestidos que había tenido con ella cuando se dirigía a casa de los Andley, y su traje de montar, tomo uno de los vestidos y se lo puso, cepillo su cabello sin ganas y se sento en la cama a esperar que regresara su captor. Mark volvio a entrar a la habitación a los pocos minutos, observo a Candy de arriba abajo

-no puedo esperar a pasado mañana- dijo comiéndosela con los ojos

-pasado mañana?- pregunto la rubia asustada –pero yo pensé que llegaríamos a Italia mañana-

-sera un compromiso muy corto preciosa, diremos que nos fugamos, te salve de un noviazgo arreglado del que querías huir desesperadamente y nos casaremos a la brevedad posible para que ya nada pueda separarnos- dijo el en voz dramática –no suena como un cuento de hadas?-

-si un cuento de hadas- dijo ella con voz ausente (o uno de terror pensó)

Salieron por fin de la habitación, Mark caminaba detrás de Candy y le daba indicaciones sobre hacia donde girar o si subir o bajar, por lo que Candy observaba con atención la gran casa, aun sentía el impulso de escapar, su captor no estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso, aunque después de la amenaza contra Annie no era realmente necesario, Candy no escaparía y el hombre lo sabia, llegaron a la entrada de la casa, donde los esperaban una mucama y un sirviente que para su horror Candy reconoció como Edward, el miraba a la rubia con arrepentimiento

-todo listo para irnos Edward?-

-si señor-

-vamos entonces- le dejo libre la pasada a Candy –después de ti dulzura-

Candy caminaba nerviosa, tratando de resistir el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, caminar delante de ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta pero no le quedaba mas remedio que fingir, subio al carruaje que estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa, y el subio detrás de ella.

Escocia:

-Maldito mentiroso!- Archie se había abalanzado contra Terry apenas el moreno había termiando de hablar, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un golpe en la barbilla, su primera reacción fue respoder el golpe después de tambalearse un poco se lanzo contra Archie y tomo al castaño de las solapas, Archie intento liberarse de su agarre.

-basta los dos!- bramo Albert interponiéndose entre los dos –dejen de perder el tiempo en estupideces!- los separo de un empujon.

-Terrence necesito que me digas la verdad-

-ya lo hice-

-entonces no tienes idea de donde esta Candy-

-ya te dije que no-

-que no estabas con ella por la tarde?-

-si pero…Candy y yo discutimos después de la cena, quise llevarla a la mansión pero ella dijo que llamaría a la mansión Andley para que alguien fuera por ella así que la deje en el hotel y pensaba ir a buscarla mañana-

-la dejaste sola?- pregunto Archie furioso

-no quería seguir peleando, y Candy tampoco, me dijo que irían por ella a recogerla al hotel pensé que estaría bien-dijo Terry angustiado

-obviamente pensaste mal- contesto Archie sarcástico, Terry estaba apunto de contestarle cuando la voz de Albert los interrumpio

-oh por Dios- el rubio levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, permaneció quieto un momento con Archie y Terry observándolo

-es el, el se la llevo-

-el? Quien?- pregunto Archie pero no necesito respuesta, las palabras de Albert cobraron sentido y lo miraba horrorizado por su conclusión, el intruso que había estado acosando a Candy había cumplido finalmente su amenaza,Terry obviamente tambien había entendido lo sucedido y su mirada iba del rubio al castaño

-que estamos esperando? Vamos a buscarla! Debemos ir a la estación de tren! Dejar gente vigilando! Ir a su hotel y si alguien la ha visto! Estamos perdiendo tiempo!- dijo Terry

-tienes razón Archie, regresa a la mansión reúne a los sirvientes y manda a algunos de ellos a la estación de tren, yo regresare al hotel de Candy, Terry…-

-ire a buscarla por todo el pueblo-

Subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron a sus destinos en silencio. Al llegar a la mansión Archie se dirigió a las habitaciones de los sirvientes, los desperto a todos y mando a dos hombres a revisar la estación de tren, y al resto a buscar a Candy por los alrededores, Terry busco por todo el pueblo en todos los hoteles y posadas aunque estaba casi seguro de que no la encontraría, Albert llego al hotel y subio a la habitación que había sido de Candy sin preguntar, estaba vacia como se lo temia, reviso las cosas de Candy y se dio cuenta de que casi todos sus vestidos estaban allí, al parecer solo faltaba el traje de montar, Albert se sento en la cama desolado, hacia unas horas al ver que Candy no llegaba había temido que ella se hubiera arrepentido de ir a cabalgar con el, que hubiera decidido que era mejor no despedirse y que simplemente se hubiera quedado con Terry, (que tonto que eres Albert Andley! Candy había estado de camino a la mansión Andley pero alguien le había impedido llegar, porque no había llamado a casa para pedir que fueran por ella? El mismo hubiera ido a buscarla! Seguro Candy impulsiva como era había tomado un coche de alquiler, es que el intruso la tenia vigilada?) Se levanto confundido, el hombre tenia que haber estado siguiendo a Candy, de que otra manera hubiera podido aprovechar el único momento del dia en que ella había estado sola? Se sinto culpable, el debía haberla cuidado mejor, contratar un guardaespaldas tal vez, aunque sabia que Candy jamás estaría deacuerdo, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y toco la de la habitación continua para ver si Dorothy lo podia ayudar. Toco la puerta con suavidad, al no obtener respuesta toco un poco mas fuerte, Dorothy abrió la puerta vistiendo una bata sobre su camisón con cara adormilada, pero se puso alerta en seguida cuando vio que era su jefe quien estaba en su puerta.

-Señor William! Que hace por aquí tan tarde? Sucedió algo?-

-Lamentablemente si Dorothy, Candy ha desaparecido-

-Que?- pregunto Dorothy alarmada por su amiga –pero como? No estaba con el joven Grandchester?-

-Si Dorothy, Candy estuvo con Terry pero el la dejo aquí en el hotel después de la cena, se supone que ella iría a pasar la noche en la mansión pero nunca apareció-

-Dios mio!- la morena se llevo las manos a la boca – ella regreso aquí? Esta seguro? Porque no me dijo nada? Yo podría haberla acompañado a la mansión!- Los ojos de Dorothy se llenaron de lagrimas- al verla en ese estado Albert suavizo un poco el tono de voz

-Dorothy Candy discutió con Terry esta tarde, sabes como es ella cuando algo le molesta, estoy seguro de que regreso al hotel porque entre primero a su habitación y no esta su traje de montar, Candy iba de camino a la mansión cuando desapareció- terminar la frase se le hizo muy difícil, tenia un nudo en la garganta, no quería ni imaginar en que situación se encontraría su princesa, ella había estado yendo a verlo a despedirse de el, SOLA cuando algún desgraciado se cruzo en su camino.

-oh Dios mio!- Dorothy no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en llanto, Albert trato de consolarla, y luego de pedir al servicio de habitación que se le asignara una mucama y que le dieran una infusión bajo a la recepción para ver si alguien sabia algo mas sobre el paradero de Candy. Se acerco al administrador del turno de la noche.

-buenas noches soy William Andley-

-señor Andley, es un placer conocerlo personalmente, se que su hija se esta hospedando en nuestro hotel, hay algo que pueda hacer por la señorita Candice?- pregunto el hombre amablemente

-eso espero-

-estoy a sus ordenes digame que puedo hacer por la señorita?-

-lo que voy a decirle es un asunto muy delicado, así que espero contar con su discreción-

-obviamente señor Andley-

-mi protegida, la señorita Candice ha desaparecido- se volvio a formar en nudo en la garganta del rubio, se le hacia muy difícil decir en voz alta que no tenia idea de donde estaba Candy

-desaparecida?-

-si, Candy regreso aquí después de una cena con su novio el señor Terrence Grandchester, entro a su habitación y saco algunas cosas y luego tenia que dirigirse a la mansión Andley, pero nunca llego-

-esta seguro de que regreso al hotel?- pregunto el hombre alarmado

-si- contesto Albert en tono molesto –como le dije faltan algunas de sus pertenencias, y el joven Grandchester personalmente la trajo hasta aquí-

-entiendo-

-ahora podría hablar con su personal para saber si alguno de ellos sabe algo de Candy?-

-desde luego señor Andley en este momento-

Salieron de la oficina del hombre y se dirigieron a la recepción donde el hombre comenzó a hablar con varios de los empleados, al final regreso hacia donde lo esperaba Albert con un hombre y una mujer caminando detrás de el. Albert se puso de pie al verlos.

-señor Andley- dijo el gerente –ella es la señorita Cindy, la recepcionista me informa que efectivamente la señorita Candice estuvo aquí como a las 5 de la tarde y que pidió usar el teléfono antes de salir del hotel-

-Candy llamo a alguien? Sabe al numero al que llamo?- pregunto Albert ansioso

-si- contesto ella con timidez –yo misma marque el numero lo tengo anotado en mi escritorio ire por el en seguida-

-gracias- contesto Albert luego dirigió su mirada al otro hombre

-el señor Harry es el portero, el tambien vio a la señorita Candy-

-después de llamar por teléfono la señorita se quedo en la recepción, llevaba un pequeño bolso, ella espero durante unos quince minutos y luego salió a la calle, saludo a un hombre con familiaridad que manejaba un elegante coche negro y fue la ultima vez que la vimos-

-saludo a un hombre? pero a quien? Como era el hombre?- pregunto Albert atropelladamente

-lamento decirle que no lo se señor Andley, estaba lejos y no distingui muy bien al hombre y apenas se bajo del auto la señorita Andley salió a su encuentro y se subio al auto de inmediato-

Albert se quedo callado, a quien podría conocer Candy para subirse a su auto? Era absurdo Candy no conocía a nadie, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de algún amigo del colegio, pero Candy le contaba todo y el estaba seguro de conocer de nombre a todas las amistades de Candy, o no? En ese momento regreso la recepcionista sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos

-aquí tiene el numero al que llamo la señorita Andley- dijo la mujer al tiempo que le tendía la mano a Albert con un papelito doblado, el rubio tomo el papel y lo desdoblo, leyó el numero y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, sin que su mente quisiera procesar la información (esto tiene que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto! Pensó molesto)

-esta segura que ese es el numero al que Candy llamo?-

-completamente segura señor, yo misma marque el numero-

-esta bien gracias- dijo el rubio terriblemente molesto salió del hotel apresuradamente y sin despedirse se dirigió a su auto y manejo como alma que lleva el diablo llegando a la mansión en tan solo cinco minutos. Al entrar dio un portazo y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde como sospechaba Archie y Terry lo esperaban para su sorpresa tambien lo esperaba la tía abuela.

-William puedes explicarme que sucede? Porque esta todos levantados tan tarde? Donde esta Candice?- pregunto la tía abuela en tono molesto

-no lo sabemos tía-

-como que no lo saben? Es que no se supone que estaría con usted señor Grandchester y luego vendría a casa?- el tono de la tía iba pasando de la molestia al pánico

-si tía abuela- contesto Albert tratando de sonar calmado –Terry dejo a Candy en el hotel y ella tendría que haber venido para aquí, pero… nunca llego-

-y lo dices tan tranquilo? Ya fueron al hotel? La estación de tren? Otras posadas en el pueblo esa niña no puede desaparecer!-

-ya hicimos todo eso tía, ahora si nos disculpa, tengo que conversar con Archie y Terry, ire a su habitación a informarle de nuestros hallazgos cuando hayamos terminado de conversar-

-es que pretendes dejarme fuera de esto William? De ninguna manera yo no voy a ningún lado!-

-pero tía abuela- intervino Archie

-pero nada Archivald! Candy es tan familia mia como vuestra así que no ire a ningún lado! Fueron a buscarla? Alguien sabe algo de ella?-

Albert y Archie se miraron por un rato, al final Albert decidió que la tía se podia quedar

-esta bien tía, se quedara con nosotros, ahora por favor alguna noticia de Candy?- Albert fingía tranquilidad quería escuchar las noticias de los demas antes de dar a conocer sus conclusiones que comenzaban a tornarse realmente desagradables.

-no encontré nada Albert – Archie le dio una rápida mirada a la tía abuela –tio, mande a dos sirvientes a la estación de trenes pero Candy al parecer Candy no estuvo allí- luego fue el turno de Terry

-busque en todas las posadas del pueblo y pregunte a cuanta persona encontré en la calle a estas horas de la noche, y no encontré nada- contesto Terry con pesadez

-ya veo, pues en el hotel hable con Dorothy y ella ni siquiera sabia que Candy había regresado al hotel después de la cena- dijo mirando a Terry –al parecer ella subio a su habitación tomo un par de cosas y luego bajo a la recepción del hotel- Albert tomo aire para continuar, venia la peor parte –ella hizo una llamada telefónica y luego el personal del hotel la vio esperando en la puerta, ella saludo a un hombre con familiaridad se subio al auto del hombre y esa fue la ultima vez que la vieron-

-se subio a un auto?- pregunto Terry –de quien? Quien era ese hombre? como es que lo conoce?a donde se dirigía?-

-me temo Terry que no se la respuesta de tus primeras preguntas y en cuanto a la ultima… Candy se dirigía hacia aquí cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino- la voz de Albert se quebró al terminar la frase

-como están tan seguro de que se dirigía hacia aquí?- pregunto Terry

-entre a su habitación y busque entre su equipaje, no estaban su pijama ni su traje de montar- hizo una pausa para tomar aire –Candy y yo pensábamos ir a cabalgar mañana por la mañana-

Todos se quedaron callados, la tía abuela fue la siguiente en hablar

-dices que ella hizo una llamada por teléfono?-

-si tía-

-pudiste averiguar el numero?-

-si tía-

-entonces que estamos esperando tal vez esta persona sepa donde se encuentra Candy!-

-no se si ese numero nos sea de mucha ayuda tía-

-pero porque lo dices muchacho? Anda dinos cual es ese numero!- el rubio repitió el numero que había leído en el papel que le había entregado la recepcionista, la tía abuela solto un grito ahogado, Archie se quedo mirando a Albert con incredulidad hasta que finalmente pudo hablar

-pero eso no puede ser Albert! Estas seguro?-

-fue la recepcionista en persona quien marco el numero-

-un momento!- dijo Terry molesto al sentirse excluido de la conversacion –porque reaccionan así por el numero de quien es ese numero de teléfono?-

-ese es el numero de esta casa- dijo Albert

Terry se quedo mirándolo sin saber que decir –Candy llamo aquí? Pero entonces alguien debe saber donde esta? Quien atendió la llamada?-

-nadie- contesto Archie –ahora palido por la impresión –hable con todos los sirvientes de la casa esta noche, nadie tuvo noticias de Candy ninguna llamada telefónica, una carta, una nota, nada-

-pero eso es imposible! Si llamo al numero de la mansión alguien debió contestar no?- pregunto Terry mirándolos exasperado

-Terry, fue él, todo este tiempo pensábamos que se trataba de un intruso, se trata de alguien que trabaja aquí, por eso conoce tan bien la mansión, por eso sabia cuando Candy estaría en su habitación o no!-

-estas insinuando que uno de nuestros sirvientes fue quien se llevo a Candy?- pregunto la tía abuela

-no tía, no lo estoy insinuando estoy seguro-

-y que estamos esperando vamos a hablar con ellos! Obliguemosles a confesar donde esta Candy!- Grito Terry

-Terrence- dijo Albert –quien quiera que haya sido no va a confesarlo tan rápido, tenemos que pensar muy bien nuestro siguiente movimiento para evitar que quien quiera que tenga a Candy le haga daño- un escalofrio recorrió la espalda del rubio solo por pensar en la posibilidad –hablaremos con los sirvientes, hay alguien que debería estar en la mansión y no esta?-

-no, todos están aquí- contesto Archie

-estas seguro?-

-no- acepto el castaño

-bueno vamos a hablar con los sirvientes, Candy desapareció hace mas o menos unas cinco horas así que les preguntaremos que estaban haciendo o donde estaban a esa hora, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de que no se den cuenta de que sospechamos de ellos, por favor se que es difícil pero mantegamos la calma- dijo Albert tratando de recomponerse –Archie, Terry? Puedo contar con que permanecerán tranquilos? Es muy importante que averiguemos cuanto sea posible sin levantar sospechas- sus ojos ahora iban del castaño al moreno

-si- contestaron los dos al unisono

-entonces vamos-

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la cocina, como Albert había sospechado toda la servidumbre se encontraba allí, miro con detenimiento cada uno de los rostros para ver si detectaba algún remordimiento en alguno de ellos, no todos parecían simplemente sorprendidos, de pronto reparo en que faltaba uno.

-falta alguien?- pregunto Albert sin estar seguro de exactamente que rostro faltaba

-si señor William- contesto el mayordomo –Edward el otro chofer, el tiene el dia libre mañana así que se retiro de la mansión después de la cena- Terry iba a hablar pero recibió un codazo de Archie –a que hora salió de la mansión?- pregunto Albert una vez mas

-como a las cinco o cinco y media de la tarde- contesto el mayordomo, todos los musculos de Albert se tensaron y sus manos estaban crispadas en puños, apretaba tanto las manos que sus nudillos estaban blancos

-alguna llamada telefónica a esa hora?- pregunto sin poder esconder la molestia en su voz

-pues- contesto una de las mucamas con timidez –hubo una cuando estaban cenando señor, la atendió Edward cuando iba de salida, fue una llamada muy breve y el no dijo nada mas simplemente se fue…-

-gracias-

Albert salió dando zancadas de la cocina con los demas siguiéndolo de cerca, apenas hubieron entrado en la biblioteca Terry hablo

-quien es el tal Edward? Crees que haya sido el quien contesto la llamada de Candy? Sabes donde vive? A donde iría el en su dia libre?-

-Archie, por favor anda al garaje y fijate si falta alguno de los autos, dudo que haya tomado uno de los autos de la familia pero de todas maneras revisa si? tía abuela, podría por favor ir a las habitaciones de la servidumbre y revisar las pertenencias de Edward? Terry me acompañaras, esta bien si nos vemos aquí en una hora?-

-pero William no pensaras que Edward…-

-es precisamente lo que estoy pensando tía, nos vemos en una hora-

Archie salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo la tía abuela cumplió con las ordenes de su sobrino muy a su pesar y Terry salió detrás del rubio sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigían, ambos hombres subieron al auto y pronto Terry se dio cuenta de que iban a la estación de trenes, miro a Albert con la pregunta en los ojos

-te dejare aquí para que averigues si Edward compro boletos para salir de aquí y yo ire a los hoteles y posadas a ver si alguien vio a Edward vendre por ti en menos de media hora esta bien?-

-si Albert- Terry se bajo rápidamente del auto y entro corriendo a la estación de trenes

Al cabo de un par de horas todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en la biblioteca, sus esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos, no había noticas de Edward al igual que de Candy, la tía había informado que al parecer faltaban algunas cosas de Edward pues algunos cajones en su habitación estaban vacios pero no había manera de estar seguros y ademas de saber que el había sido probablemente quien contesto la llamada de Candy no sabían nada mas, ninguno de los autos de los Andley faltaban todos estaban en el garaje.

-tía creo que debería ir a descansar- dijo Albert

-de ninguna manera hijo, no descansare hasta saber donde esta Candice-

-tía, no quiero sonar pesimista pero no tenemos idea de donde esta Candy, y la verdad no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar donde podamos buscarla hoy, ya dimos parte a la policía local y por ahora lamento decir que solo nos queda esperar por lo menos hasta mañana-

La anciana se retiro a su habitación pero Archie, Terry y Albert permanecieron en la biblioteca

-ustedes tambien podrían ir a dormir- dijo Albert aunque sabia que lo mas probable era que ninguno de los dos jóvenes le hiciera caso.

-NO- contesto Terry firmemente –no voy pienso irme de aquí hasta encontrar a Candy-

-Terry por lo menos deberías ir a tu casa a decirle a tu padre lo que sucedió-

-puedo enviar un mensajero-

-creo que deberías decírselo personalmente, tu padre aprecia mucho a Candy-

Terry lo miro sabiendo que Albert tenia razón –siento que no debería moverme hasta que Candy aparezca-

-lo se, pero sinceramente dudo que haya mucho que podamos hacer esta noche, ve a casa descansa, habla con tu padre y regresa por la mañana-

-esta bien-

El moreno se puso de pie y se despidió con un apretón de manos de los dos Andley, ahora eran Archie y Albert en la biblioteca, simplemente se sentaron uno frente al otro perdidos en sus pensamientos, Archie pensaba en como le daría la noticia a su prometida, como le diría que su mejor amiga, su hermana estaba desaparecida? Internamente rogaba por un milagro y que su prima favorita apareciera antes del amanecer. Albert sopesaba la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a la policía, temia que Edward tomara represalias contra Candy si las autoridades lo buscaban, pero por otro lado mientras mas gente estuviera buscando a su pequeña mejor no? hablaría con el jefe de la policía para notificiar a la policía inglesa tambien y tener gente buscando a Candy en Escocia, tal vez tambien deberían mandar un telegrama a America y notificar a los puertos, quería cerrarle cada puerta de escape a Edward para evitar que se llevara a su princesa lejos de el, el pedir la ayuda de la policía significaría probablemente tambien involucrar a la prensa, estaba segura que a la tía abuela no le iba a gustar el escándalo que estaba apunto de producirse, pero se trataba de Candy así que esperaba no obtener demasiada oposición de parte de la tía. Pasaron todo el dia siguiente con la policía, aun no habían pistas sobre el paradero de Candy ni de Edward parecía que se los hubiera tragado la tierra, no tenían idea de por donde empezar a buscar y la policía tampoco tenia una idea clara, Edward no tenia propiedades en otras ciudades, era un hombre sencillo, sin familia cercana que dedicaba su vida al servicio de los Andley, el enterarse de eso hizo que la traición del hombre le molestara aun mas a Albert (así que le dimos todo y como nos agradece? Llevándose la joya mas valiosa de la familia) Archie y Terry estaban de un humor especialmente malo, el no saber nada de Candy los tenia muy alterados, por lo que Albert tenia que actuar de arbitro entre los dos jóvenes de temperamento tan volátil, teniendo que actuar como un adulto aunque por dentro estaba tan o mas afectado que los demas. No podia entender porque el chofer había decidido traicionarlos y llevarse a Candy, es que llamaría pidiendo un rescate? Albert estaba listo para renunciar a toda su fortuna si eso significaba tener a la rubia de regreso con bien, se supone que el era su tutor, su guardian! Y había fallado en su misión descomunalmente, ella había confiado en Edward porque el mismo Albert confiaba en Edward, se sentía culpable y furioso (apenas le ponga las manos encima lo matare! Pensó) Transcurrieron dos días sin ninguna novedad, solo viajes infructuosos a la estación de policía, y a la estación de trenes, comenzaban a hacerse una extraña rutina, obviamente el regreso a Inglaterra o a America estaban postergados por tiempo indefinido, las damas esperaban noticas en casa, Annie estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y Tanya se quedaba con ella intentando calmarla, la morena había intentado acercarse a Albert un par de veces pero siempre se encontraba acompañado de Terry y Archie, ademas que el humor del rubio tampoco hacia muy fácil el acercamiento, pero ella no lo culpaba y trataba de comprenderlo se trataba de una situación muy delicada. Al tercer dia por fin tuvieron noticias aunque poco alentadoras y aun mas confusas. Terry acababa de llegar a la mansión y como ya era su costumbre los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la biblioteca tomando café cuando Annie entro precipitadamente a la biblioteca sin tocar la puerta, seguida de Tanya

-Archie! Archie! Mira el periódico de hoy! Tienen noticias de Candy!-

-que? Noticias de Candy? Que dice?- pregunto Terry poniéndose de pie de un salto

Annie les mostro el periódico el cual en la primera plana tenia el escandaloso titular

_Excentrica heredera huye de Escocia para escapar de matrimonio arreglado, huyo del país con su ahora prometido Mark Thomas y esperan celebrar su boda dentro de dos días._

El periódico mostraba una foto de Candy con Thomas, el la tomaba por los hombros y ella no parecía ofrecer resistencia, incluso sonreía a la cámara, en las declaraciones de la "pareja" se citaba a Mark

"_mi prometida había sido prometida en matrimonio al primogenito del duque de Grandchester, pero Candy y yo nos amamos por lo que decidimos fugarnos y casarnos para que ya nada pueda separarnos, esperamos después de la boda contar con el apoyo de la familia de Candy pues no hay nada mas importante para mi novia que la familia"_

Albert dio un puñetazo a la mesa después de leer la noticia, tenia que ser una broma! Como era posible que ese desgraciado hubiera puesto sus garras sobre su pequeña? Y pretendían casarse en un par de días? Sobre su cadáver! Haría lo que fuera por impedir esa boda!

-vamos a buscar a ese desgraciado! Me las pagara maldito! Como se le ocurre ponerle un dedo encima a mi pecosa!- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie de golpe, Albert estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y por primera vez fue Archie quien pensó con la cabeza fría.

-esperen-

-esperar? Como que esperar elegante? Que no ves que este tipo quiere desposar a mi pecosa en un par de días? Iremos a buscarlo pondremos guardias en cada iglesia en Inglaterra y Escocia esa boda jamás sucederá!-

-no te servirá de nada poner guardias en todas las iglesias de Inglaterra-

-que? Porque?- pregunto Terry

-esa foto fue tomada en Italia- dijo Archie con voz sombria –aun partiendo hoy mismo no se si llegaremos a tiempo de impedir la boda, el infeliz no menciono la hora de la boda-

-como sabes que es en Italia?-

-es la piazza dei ignore vicenz, en Vicenza-

-estas seguro de lo que dices Archie?- pregunto Albert

-completamente seguro, la torre del reloj es inconfundible-

-pero como? Como pueden estar tan lejos? En Italia?- Terry tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

-nos llevan casi cuatro días de ventaja Terrence, Archie tiene razón aun saliendo ahora mismo no estamos seguros de poder llegar a tiempo para impedir esa boda-

-no entiendo nada! Como es que mi pecosa va a casarse con ese infeliz! Mira la foto Albert! Esta sonriendo a la cámara! No puedo creer que haya aceptado posar para esa payasada! Que lindo la señorita Andley anunciando su boda desde Italia mientras nosotros aquí nos morimos de la preocupación!-

-Tranquilizate Terry, a mi tambien me sorprendió mucho que Candy este en la foto donde se anuncia su próxima "boda" pero fijate bien en su rostro, esa sonrisa es una mueca, Candy no desea esa boda, aunque la verdad me intriga porque se le ve tan sumisa ante Mark, tal vez la tiene bajo algún tipo de amenaza- la voz de Albert se torno sombria al final de la frase, que espada podría tener Mark sobre la cabeza de Candy para que aceptara salir en esa foto?

**Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza, se que dije que nos íbamos acercando al final pero el capitulo me iba quedando muy largo así que tendre que dejarlas en suspenso una vez mas :D espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews y disculpen si no contesto personalmente pero ando muy ajustada de tiempo! Prometo contestar a sus comentarios en el siguiente capitulo que espero poder subir esta semana, besos a todas gracias x leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap 28**

Italia:

Tal como Mark lo predijo llegaron a su destino temprano por la mañana Candy estaba desorientada no tenia idea de donde estaba, bajaron del carruaje donde habían viajado casi toda la noche, Candy estaba agotada, ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de dormir en el camino, el hombre fue el primero en bajar y le tendio la mano para ayudarla a salir del carruaje, una vez abajo la rubia miro sorprendida a un grupo de reporteros esperándolos.

-pero que?-

-vamos a anunciar nuestra próxima boda no recuerdas dulzura?- El tono sarcástico del hombre volvio a molestar a Candy, que creía ese tipo que podia manejarla a su antojo? Una conferencia de prensa para anunciar su "boda"

-esperas que sonria para las cámaras mientras anuncias nuestro compromiso?- pregunto Candy indignada

-eso querida es precisamente lo que haras recuerda si no…tu amiga se muere- dijo usando un tono amenazador, Candy tuvo que tragarse su enojo no podia arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño a Annie –entendido querida?- pregunto en un tono repentinamente alegre, tomandola de la cintura mientras se acercaba al grupo de reporteros

-entendido- dijo Candy con un hilo de voz, habría alguna manera de hacer notar a los reporteros que ella estaba allí contra su voluntad sin que Mark se diera cuenta? Las esperanzas de la rubia se desvanecieron al acercarse al grupo, todos hablaban en italiano, (miserable seguro que el tambien pensó en eso y por eso me trajo aquí!) ya estaba en Italia, Candy pensó que tendría mas tiempo ni siquiera recordaba haber subido a un barco!

-eh…Mark- dijo tratando de sonar natural –como es que ya estamos en Italia? No recuerdo haber estado en ningún barco-

-claro que no lo recuerdas preciosa- dijo el riendo –no podíamos arriesgarnos a que despiertes mientras aun estábamos en territorio ingles, donde…ese bastardo tiene influencias, así que te mantuvimos profundamente dormida, claro que creo que a Edward se le paso la mano con el cloroformo la ultima vez, dormiste durante todo el viaje a través de Francia!- dijo riendo como si el haberla tenido sedada fuera realmente gracioso –ahora cariño tenemos una noticia que dar! Esta noticia será notica de primera plana en todos lados! Sonríe querida es el dia mas feliz de nuestras vidas!-

Candy lo miraba asustada, este hombre ha perdido la razón por completo! Que voy a hacer? No puedo casarme con el! Pero y Annie! El dijo que la noticia seria primera plana en todos lados, eso significa Inglaterra tambien? Escocia? Terry leería la noticia y si piensa que lo traicione? Albert! La tía abuela! Podia imaginar los rostros de decepcion cuando pensaran que Candy se había fugado para casarse con un hombre dejando de lado a su familia y amistades, ellos saben que nunca haría eso no? Albert! El me conoce mejor que nadie! El tiene que saber que estoy aquí contra mi voluntad! Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando pensó en sus seres queridos, lucho por no dejarlas salir, mientras Mark hablaba con los reporteros en italiano ella seguía tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar sin poner en riesgo a Annie, tal vez si solo tuviera un poco de ventaja, podría enviar un telegrama a Escocia para advertirle, para pedirle a Albert que la rescatara, para explicarle a Terry! Pero no tenia dinero suficiente ni para mandar un telegrama, de pronto como queriendo llamar su atención la cadenita con el dije de oro que le había regalado la tía abuela pareció pesar un poco mas en su cuello, eso era! Con el dolor de su corazón tendría que empeñar el regalo de la tía abuela y con suerte obtendría dinero suficiente para tomar un tren para escapar de esa ciudad, después contactaría a Albert y esperaría escondida a que fueran por ella, tenia un plan! Mark le pidió que sonriera para las cámaras, aun sentía un nudo en la garganta pero Candy ahora tenia una ligera esperanza por lo que no se le hizo tan difícil fingir la sonrisa, Mark la miraba complacido pensando que por fin había doblegado el espíritu de Candy.

Inglaterra:

Albert Terry y Archie estaban agotados, esperaban en el puerto el barco que los sacaría de Inglaterra en dirección a Francia, habian viajado durante todo el dia, Albert había manejado como alma que lleva el diablo desde Escocia hasta Inglaterra y por primera vez el y Terry habían usado todas sus influencias para conseguir pasajes en el siguiente barco, no querían pensar en las pobres personas que habían tenido que posponer su viaje por culpa de ellos, pero era un asunto de vida o muerte, el siguiente barco zarparía dentro de una hora por lo que no habían perdido tanto tiempo como habían temido en un principio. Annie, la tía abuela y Tanya habían partido hacia Inglaterra después que ellos, desde que habían descubierto la traición de Edward ya no se sentían seguras en Escocia, el duque tambien había regresado a Inglaterra y había ofrecido alojar a las damas y tenerlas bajo el resguardo de su guardia personal, por lo que ahora estaban en el castillo del duque de Grandchester. En el puerto los tres hombres esperaban impacientemente, Terry fumaba un cigarrillo después de muchos años sabia que estaba rompiendo la promesa que un dia le hiciera a Candy pero la tensión era insoportable. No podia dejar de pensar en la foto que había visto en el periódico unas horas atrás, ese tipo tenia a su pecosa tomada por la cintura y ella no parecía incomoda al contacto, incluso había sonreído a la cámara no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a albergar dudas sobre si Candy realmente era retenida contra su voluntad, y si realmente quería casarse con ese hombre? Archie por su lado no podia dejar de pensar que les había fallado a Anthony y a Stear, y sobre todo a Candy, ellos habían prometido protegerla siempre y al menor descuido el había fallado, por la foto suponía que Candy estaba relativamente bien por el momento, pero que pasaría después? Y si no llegaban a tiempo para impedir la boda? Albert les daba la espalda a los otros dos, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas no podia dejar de pensar que el mismo le había dicho a Candy que Mark era "un hombre decente" como no se había dado cuenta del peligro que corria su pequeña? Incluso por culpa suya Candy había tenido que bailar con ese hombre, lo único que impedía que el rubio se desmoronara era la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y rescatar a Candysana y salva de ese tipo. Una vez en el barco los tres hombres permanecieron en silencio un momento, luego fue Albert quien comenzó a hablar.

Apenas desembarquemos en Francia, Archie iras a la estación de tren a conseguir los primeros boletos a Italia disponibles, Terry por favor averiguaras si ese infeliz tiene alguna propiedad en Italia específicamente en Vicenza o sus alrededores, y yo ire a tratare de averiguar la iglesia donde se llevara a cabo esa farsa, no creo que encuentres, todo esto debemos hacerlo en menos de una hora, luego nos encontraremos en la estación de tren entendido?

-si- contestaron los dos mas jóvenes

-tio… Albert has pensando en que haremos si no llegamos a tiempo de impedir la boda?-

-llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Albert en un tono frio.

Archie no volvio a preguntar mas, quería permanecer optimista como su tio pero por alguna razón tenia un muy mal presentimiento, viajar a través de Francia probablemente les tomaria el dia completo, y Vicenza no se encontraba próxima a la frontera con Francia por lo que una vez dentro de Italia debían viajar un poco mas, llegarían a Vicenza en un dia y medio, en el mejor de los casos, si la boda se realizaba en la mañana llegarían demasiado tarde y si ese infeliz se atrevía a reclamar sus derechos como "esposo" de Candy? Archie palideció, apretaba la mandibula con fuerza y sus manos se crisparon, Terry se dio cuenta y le pregunto

-Que sucede elegante?- Archie pensó por un momento si debía contestar o no, decidió que era mejor que se guardarse sus desagradables pensamientos

-en nada actorcillo, odio esta situación es todo-

-todos la odiamos- dijo Terry con amargura.

El viaje en barco continuo sin menores novedades al desembarcar cada uno hizo lo acordado, Archie estaba desanimado pues los primeros boletos que consiguió era para dentro de tres horas , se quedo en la estación esperando a que los demas llegaran, Albert logro averiguar el nombre de la Iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo el fatal enlace pero no la hora, por lo que una vez que llegaran a Vicenza se dirigirían a la iglesia inmediatamente, Terry consiguió información sobre dos propiedades de Mark en la ciudad, una casona cerca de la iglesia y una villa algo alejada de la ciudad que había sido propiedad de la madre de Mark, no había manera de saber en cual de ellas estaba recluida Candy o si la llevaría a una de sus propiedades siquiera, pero por lo menos tenían por donde comenzar. Al reunirse los tres en la estación de tren Archie les dio la mala noticia.

-el tren parte dentro de dos horas, es lo mas pronto que pude conseguir-

-no te angusties Archie, ganamos algo de ventaja al salir de Inglaterra tan pronto- dijo el rubio

-que lograste averiguar tio?-

-pues, el enlace se celebrara en la Iglesia de Monte Berico, pero no pude averiguar la hora, por lo que apenas lleguemos a la ciudad nos dirigiremos a la Iglesia, Terry?-

-el infeliz tiene dos propiedades en la ciudad, una en la ciudad y una villa a las afueras, así que serán los siguientes sitios a los que nos dirigiremos-

-perfecto, tenemos un plan- dijo Albert

-tio, y si nos dividiéramos para poder llegar mas pronto a esos lugares? Uno de nosotros puede ir a cada lugar…-

-excelente idea elegante!- dijo Terry sonando entusiasmado por primera vez en días

-tambien pensé en esa posibilidad Archie, pero no creo que Mark este solo, donde quiera que este debe contar con vigilancia, tal vez tres no sea un gran numero pero es mejor que uno-

Los dos mas jóvenes guardaron silencio, Albert tenia razón el ir solos era arriesgarse a ser capturados y entonces no podrían socorrer a Candy. El viaje en tren era largo y aunque intentaron evitarlo finalmente el sueño los venció, fueron sueños intranquilos llenos de pesadillas y despertaron tan cansados como cuando se habían quedado dormidos, comenzaban a servir el desayuno, caminaron hasta el vagon comedor sin animos realmente de comer, ninguno de los tres tenia hambre, pero como Albert había señalado los esperaba un dia muy agitado y necesitarían las energias. En el vagon comedor Albert compro un periódico por supuesto aun era noticia que la famosa heredera Andley se hubiera fugado con un tipo hasta ahora desconocido, comenzó a leer la nota, lo pintaban como a un tirano que había prometido en matrimonio a su hija adoptiva y prima al hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester sin el consentimiento de Candy, explicaban las multiples apariciones publicas de Candy y Terry como parte del acuerdo, describían que había conocido a Mark por ser un amigo de la familia y que se habían enamorado perdidamente por lo que se habían fugado juntos a Italia donde podrían por fin casarse, (puras patrañas! Pensó Albert) se sentaron en una mesa alejada y no pudieron evitar la conversación de dos damas inglesas que se encontraban en la mesa contigua.

-leiste la noticia sobre la heredera Andley?-

-si! que escándalo fugarse con un hombre a otro país para poder casarse?-

-lo se! Dicen que la pobre estaba por obligación con el hijo mayor del duque, tu sabes el heredero al titulo, y que se fugo para huir de un compromiso arreglado-

-por supuesto, a los Andley les conviene emparentar con la nobleza, después de todos esos años en America, dos de los herederos muertos y el otro comprometido con una americana, están perdiendo el linaje!-

-claro claro aunque la verdad Mark Thompson? Esa chica debe estar muy enamorada, el chico heredara un titulo de vizconde en algún rincón de Inglaterra, y nada mas, en cambio de seguir con el enlace con los Grandchester? Te imaginas, el duque de Grandchester y ella duquesa de Rothesay? Habrían asegurado su posición por años!-

-pero bueno, eso se lleva William Andley por criar a su hija tan liberalmente, escuche que estudio enfermería en America y que incluso trabaja!-

-habrase visto! No me sorprende que haya terminado fugándose con el primer tipo que conoció!-

-pobre Elroy Andley ella que siempre intentaba evitar los escándalos, tendrá que resignarse a aceptar ese matrimonio, por lo menos se trata de la familia Thompson y no de cualquier familia americana-

-viniendo de esa muchachita se podría esperar cualquier cosa, trabaja y vivía sola en un departamento a pesar de que su familia tenia una mansión en la ciudad!-

Terry estaba furioso, le molestaba de sobremanera como habían hablado de Candy, ni siquiera la conocían! Como se atrevían a hablar así de su pecosa? Muy enamorada de Mark habían dicho! El tipo la había secuestrado! Y decir que su relación con Candy solo era un acuerdo entre ambas familias para "conservar el linaje" esas arpías le recordaban mucho a la señora cara de cerdo, Albert noto la molestia de Terry y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-son solo habladurías Terry, nosotros sabemos la verdad-

-deberian cerrar el maldito pico!- dijo Terry en voz mas alta de lo necesario y se paro saliendo del vagon con rapidas zancadas, al parecer una de las mujeres reconoció a Terry porque los dos Andley ya no pudieron escuchar nada de la conversación aunque las dos mujeres continuaron cuchicheando, Albert agradecia el no tener que escuchar mas tonterías sobre su familia, sobre Mark y sobretodo sobre Candy, aunque la verdad estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiera mencionado por ningún lado que Candy era adoptada del Hogar de Pony, al parecer todos habían creido la historia que conto la tía abuela sobre sus hermanos y todos aceptaban que el y Candy eran primos, el no estaba muy contento con esa parte y estaba seguro de que Candy tampoco lo estaría, ella jamás se había avergonzado de su origen, casi podia ver la naricita de Candy arrugada mientras ella decía orgullosamente que se había criado en el hogar de Pony y que tenia dos madres a las que quería mucho, el recuerdo lo hizo sonreir, solo para luego caer nuevamente en la tristeza, haría lo que sea por volver a ver esa naricita.

Italia:

Después de obligarla a posar para los reporteros Mark había dado un par de declaraciones mas, luego se habían dirigido a una villa a las afueras de la ciudad, ahora una mucama acompañaba a Candy a todos lados, la subieron a una habitación y la bañaron y perfumaron, Candy estaba ausente y seguía pensando en la manera de tratar de escapar, tenia que intentarlo esa noche, pues al dia siguiente seria la "feliz ocasión" Le llevaron el almuerzo pero Candy se había rehusado a comer los últimos días, se sentía débil en extremo pero tenia miedo de que volvieran a sedarla y luego despertar casada con ese mounstro, por lo que solo tomaba agua después de olisquearla muy bien. Se sentía realmente cansada no había logrado dormir bien desde hacia días por obvias razones, ahora intentaría descansar algo en la tarde para poder permanecer despierta en la noche e intentar su escape. Las horas le parecieron interminables pero finalmente la dejaron sola, en la habitación, que tenia una ventana, no seria fácil pero era su única oportunidad espero hasta estar segura de que todos en la casa estuvieran dormidos y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido comenzó a atar las sabanas para bajar por la pared ya lo había hecho antes, cuando llego al suelo no pudo evitar suspierar de alivio, comenzó a caminar con cautela al principio pero mientras se alejaba de la casa comenzó a ir mas rápido hasta finalmente comenzó a correr, su vida dependía de ello, sabia que se encontraba lejos del pueblo pero tambien contaba con que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia hasta la mañana siguiente por lo que esperaba poder haberse alejado lo suficiente para entonces, lamentablemente su plan estaba destinado a fallar, cuando ya se iba acercando a la cerca que rodeaba la propiedad escucho ladridos detrás de ella, no se había dado cuenta que habían perros cuidando la propiedad por la noche, por lo que los animales comenzaron a perseguirla Candy aterrada subio a un árbol para evitar que los perros la atacaran y para su mala suerte los perros se quedaron ladrando debajo del árbol, estaba demasiado lejos de la cerca como para saltarla desde el árbol y sabia que quedarse allí seria su condena, con todo el escándalo que hicieron los perros todos en la casa despertaron y Mark salió a averiguar el origen del escándalo, encontró a su "prometida" trepada en un árbol tratando de escapar de los perros. Un sirviente dijo un par de palabras en italiano y los perros se retiraron

-baja ahora mismo de ese árbol, dulzura- dijo Mark en un tono que le dio escalofríos a Candy. La rubia no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que el decía, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas había perdido su única oportunidad de escapar y gracias a esto probablemente la tendrían mas vigilada. Apenas toco el suelo Mark la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar queridita- La arrastro de nuevo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta y luego la empujo contra la cama

-así que pensabas escapar dulzura? A donde pensabas ir?- Candy no respondia

-contestame estúpida!- dijo dándole una bofetada

-claro que intentaba escapar! Que otra cosa podia hacer? Me secuestraste! Y quieres obligarme a casarme contigo!-

-callate ingrata! Te iría mucho mejor casandote conmigo que con un bastardo como tu noviecito, es que no ves que te estoy haciendo un favor?-

-un favor? Tamaño favor me haces, amenazando a mi mejor amiga, alejándome de mi familia, queriendo obligarme a casarme contigo y ahora golpeándome!- dijo Candy furiosa, el hombre pareció reaccionar

-tienes razón cariño no debi golpearte, no quiero que tengas ninguna marca en ese hermoso rostro tuyo el dia de nuestra boda- dijo acariciándola lascivamente, Candy cerro los ojos tratando de llevar su mente a otro lugar, el hombre malinterpreto sus motivos y comenzó a besar el cuello de Candy y a acariciar su talle.

-sueltame!-

-tienes razón dulzura, falta muy poco para nuestra noche de bodas, te demostrare que soy un caballero pero dejame advertirte que una vez casado, nada va a detenerme de hacerte mia entendiste? Nada!- con esta ultima amenaza dejo a Candy sola en el cuarto, Candy dejo escapar las lagrimas de rabia, ese hombre le parecía tan repugnante! Si cerraba los ojos aun podia ver su odioso rostro acercándose a ella, ahora que no tenia oportunidad de escapar que haría? Cuanto tiempo podría evitar que ese tipo le pusiera las manos encima? Tendría que pensar en como evitarlo un dia a la vez, con la esperanza de que un dia se volviera a descuidar y ella pudiera escapar, se quedo echada en la cama sin poder dormir toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente la mucama entro a su habitación.

-señorita le tengo listo un baño- dijo la mucama dirigiéndose a Candy –luego la arreglaremos y la dejaremos preciosa!- el entusiasmo de la muchacha sorprendió a la rubia, es que no sabia que la obligaban a casarse? La muchacha le pareció de lo mas irritante, se dejo guiar al cuarto de baño y mientras la arreglaban se quedo mirando al vacio, no quería ni enterarse de todo lo que le estaban haciendo, a pesar de que cuando Dorothy la arreglaba ella ponía cara de drama la verdad era algo divertido, ahora sentía como si la estuvieran maquillando para ir a la horca, no le veía sentido a la farsa que estaba montando Mark, para que una gran boda? Si la estaba obligando hubieran podido casarse en una capilla sin necesidad de hacer tanto show. Todo el dia paso como en un borron, antes de entrar a la iglesia Mark había vuelto a amenazarla para asegurarse de que respondiera si a la pregunta del sacerdote, luego hubo una gran recepción llena de reporteros, Candy se encerro en su mundo interno y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, los invitados estaban retirándose y ella alegando cansancio se retiro a la recamara donde había pasado la noche anterior.

Estacion de Tren:

Apenas bajaron del tren Archie salió disparado a conseguir un coche de alquiler, se dirigieron a toda prisa a la iglesia de Monte Berico pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde, encontraron a una anciana barriendo arroz del piso de la iglesia y ella les informo que la boda había terminado hacia varias horas, y que los novios y todos los invitados se habían ido a la recepción. Los tres se sentían decepcionados, habían llegado tarde y le habían fallado a Candy, por un momento se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer a continuación, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en impedir la boda, luego Archie fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Albert! Terry! Vamos a la casa de Mark! Aun podemos encontrarla!-

-esta casada con el Archie- dijo Terry en tono pesimista

-pero no es el fin del mundo, un matrimonio se puede anular! Y luego Candy podrá volver a casarse con quien ella quiera! Que hacemos aquí perdiendo tiempo!-

-no es así de simple Archie, un matrimonio por mas que sea anulado va a marcar la reputación de Candy para siempre- (aunque a mi no me importaría para nada pensó el rubio)

-a menos que todo lo que marque su reputación sea un matrimonio anulado debemos movernos Albert! Vamos!- Las crudas palabras de Archie hicieron reaccionar a los demas, tenia razón si no encontraban a Candy pronto, ese hombre podia atreverse a ponerle las manos encima. Se dirigieron a la casa que tenia Mark en la ciudad, estaba cercada por un muro que encerraba toda la propiedad, Albert y Terry rodearon el muro para ver por donde seria mas fácil trepar, después de caminar un poco encontraron una parte donde el muro estaba mas bajo que el resto de la propiedad, ayudaron a Archie y entraron a la propiedad Thompson, podían ver la casona en el centro del jardín, habían varias luces prendidas y se acercaron tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, llegaron a una de las ventanas pero para su sorpresa no encontraron la recepción de boda que esperaban si no solo a dos hombres sentados, uno frente al otro.

-o ya termino la recepción- dijo Albert mirando su reloj –o estamos en el sitio equivocado-

-no lo se Albert- contesto Terry –la boda fue hace varias horas podría haber terminado, aunque tienes razón no parece que hubieran celebrado una boda hace poco aquí, demos una vuelta por el resto de la casa y si no vemos indicios de Candy iremos a la otra propiedad- Dieron una vuelta rápida por la propiedad pero al parecer los unicios que se encontraban en esa casa era los dos hombres que habían visto, al no encontrar a nadie mas decidieron dirigirse a la casa de campo.

Habitacion de Candy:

Candy ya vestia solo su camisón, se había acostado y estaba determinada a fingirse dormida en caso de que a Mark se le ocurriera ir a su recamara, pensó en cerrar la puerta con llave, estaba por levantarse cuando Mark entro en su habitación, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de acompasar su respiración para aparentar estar dormida.

-mi querida esposa!- dijo Mark –es que acaso duermes querida?-

-…-

-despierta mi bella esposa- dijo en voz melosa, no hubo respuesta

-que despiertes he dicho!- tomo a Candy del brazo y la giro bruscamente, ella lo miro sorprendida por la brusquedad del hombre –no es hora de dormir querida-

-que te sucede?- pregunto ella alarmada, jalando las frazadas para volver a cubrirse

-sucede querida… que es nuestra noche de bodas y no puedes dormirte-

-estoy cansada quiero dormir-

-pues no dormiras! Vamos preciosa estoy segura que si te relajas un poco…disfrutaras esto tanto como yo- diciendo esto ponía una rodilla en la cama y comenzaba a acercarse a Candy

-no! quitate de encima!-

-vamos no te hagas la difícil estamos casados!-

-que me quites las manos de encima! No me case contigo por voluntad propia me obligaste! Mi familia me encontrara y te hara pagar por todo lo que estas haciendo!- contesto Candy furiosa

-ah si? no hay nada que puedan hacer ni tu poderosa familia podrá separarnos dulzura, nuestra boda saldrá publicada en todos los periódicos mañana y entonces será demasiado tarde-

-demasiado tarde?-

-realmente crees que tu pomposa familia te recibirá de nuevo deshonrada? Manchada? No querida conozco muy bien a los de tu clase, y no te recibirán de vuelta, tendras que quedarte conmigo- Puso todo su peso sobre Candy inmovilizándola, las palabras del hombre resonaban en la cabeza de la rubia deshonrada? Manchada? Dios mio este hombre pensaba tomarla por la fuerza! Ya había escuchado historias así, muchachas que eran raptadas como ella, y que luego sus familias las rechazaban por lo que se veian obligadas a permanecer con sus "maridos" los Andley no le harian eso… o si? recordó lo importante que era "el orgullo de la familia" para la tía abuela, incluso para Archie y Albert y si ella realmente resultaba siendo una vergüenza para la familia? No podia hacerle eso a los Andley no después de todo lo que habían hecho ellos por ella, estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer por ese tipo, trato de relajarse un poco, Mark lo noto y aflojo un poco la presión sobre ella, el hombre pensó que por fin la había doblegado, comenzó a besar su cuello grotescamente, subio por su garganta y luego se dirigió a sus labios, Candy sintio nauseas, nadie ademas de Albert y Terry la había besado y esto era totalmente diferente, el hombre cubrió los labios de Candy con los suyos, la rubia abrió ligeramente los labios y cuando el intento deslizar su asquerosa lengua, Candy lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, podia sentir el sabor metalico de la sangre pero no le importo por primera vez en su vida intentaba hacerle daño, Mark intento romper el beso por el dolor aflojando la presión sobre Candy aun mas y ella aprovecho para levantar la rodilla y patear a Mark en la entrepierna, el hombre cayo al piso encogido por el dolor y Candy salto de la cama y se corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación había prestado atención a la distribución de la casa y ahora sabia exactamente donde se encontraba la salida, corrió escaleras abajo y al llegar a la entrada un par de sirvientes la miraron sorprendidos pero no la detuvieron, salió de la casa y corrió descalza por el jardín, la grava lastimaba sus pies pero no le importaba simplemente tenia que salir de allí. Estaba cerca del porton cuando sintio un fuerte tiron en su cabello.

-a donde crees que vas zorra?- Mark estaba furioso, Candy podia ver la sangre aun brotando de su labio-trate de ser amable contigo pero es obvio que no va a funcionar, quieres que haga esto a la mala? Pues muy bien! Tu lo pediste!-

-sueltame! Ayuda! ALGUIEN AYUDEME!- Candy gritaba desesperada pero al parecer ninguno de los sirvientes iba a ayudarla

-no sirve de nada que grites preciosa, nadie va a ayudarte, deberías agradecerme dijo mientras acariciaba las piernas de Candy debajo del camisón –seria un desperdicio desperdiciar tu sangre azul y tu alcurnia con un bastardo como Terrence-

-no te atrevas a hablar mal de Terry! Y de que sangre azul hablas?-

-por favor Candice, los Andley son lo mas cercano a la realeza en Escocia y tu pensabas desperdiciar tu preciosa alcurnia con el hijo bastardo del duque con una plebeya americana? Estoy segura que tu familia se sentirá aliviada después de que mejoraste tus gustos- ahora su mano iba por el talle de Candy, toco grotescamente su busto lastimándola.

-estas loco? Yo no tengo sangre azul ni alcurnia! Soy adoptada! Soy una tan plebeya como la señora Baker y aun peor! No se quienes son mis padres yo creci en un orfanato- Candy dijo las palabras a toda velocidad desesperada por distraer la atención del hombre y su intento funciono, Mark se quedo congelado al escuchar las palabras de la rubia

-eres adoptada, pero eres hija del menor de los Andley! Por eso William te adopto!- Mark la miraba desconcertado, apenas hacia fuerza para evitar que Candy escape tal vez esta seria su oportunidad

-te creiste el cuento que invento la tía abuela?- Candy intento sonar sarcástica, si distraía mas a Mark podría intentar volver a escapar y se encontraba tan cerca del porton, una vez fuera correría por el bosque, aun mejor treparía a un árbol y saltaría por las copas de los arboles "como una tarzan pecosa" el apodo de Terry sono doloroso en su cabeza, o podría simplemente subir al árbol mas alto y esperar a que fuera de dia, cualquier cosa menos dejar que ese tipo la ultrajara! –la tía abuela conto esa historia para hacer creer a todos que yo era una legitima Andley, la verdad es que Albert me adopto cuando yo tenia doce años, antes creci en un orfanato y fui sirvienta en casa de los Leagan!-

-vieja estúpida! Pero te pareces tanto a Rosemary!-

-es pura coincidencia- el tono de sarcasmo le salió mejor ahora el hombre parecía tan concentrado en la conversación que había desistido en sus intentos de forzarla (ahora me dejara ir pensó)

-me engañaron! Yo pensé que tu... – la mirada del hombre volvio a endurecerse –da igual eres la heredera de William y del titulo de Rothesay, te tratare como lo que eres, una vulgar cualquiera- golpeo a Candy con el dorso de la mano en el rostro, ella solto un gemido de dolor, intento soltarse y por un momento pareció que lo iba a conseguir, luego el jalo la tela de su camisón con fuerza para detenerla, la tela se rasgo dejándola descubierta, Candy jalo la tela para cubrirse, sus esperanzas estaba perdidas

-vamos no te hagas la decente! Eres una cualquiera viajabas sola con Terrence!- dijo el jalando de nuevo su camisón descubriendo los hombros y parte del pecho de Candy

-Terry es un caballero!-

-y me vas a decir que tu eres una dama?- la mirada de Candy contesto la pregunta de Mark, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro –esto es mejor de lo que pensé, de que le sirvió a Terrence ser tan decente contigo? Te estabas guardando para mi verdad dulzura?- termino de rasgar el camisón de Candy dejándola solo con sus prendas intimas, la miro con lujuria –seras una plebeya pero eres preciosa –sera un gusto ser el primero en domarte- Candy cerro los ojos y trato de llevar su cabeza a otra parte, cualquier lado menos donde se encontraba ahora…

Ciudad de Vicenza

Albert, Terry y Archie subieron al auto, Albert encendio el auto y el motor rugio, manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles, hacia las afueras donde sabia que se encontraba la otra propiedad de Mark, Candy ya estaba casada con ese hombre, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Albert haría anular esa unión Candy era menor de edad y estaba bajo su tutela! La irían a buscar hasta el fin del mundo para rescatarla de las garras de ese tipo. Archie había conseguido un mapa de la ciudad y le daba indicaciones a Alber mientras el auto pasaba como bolido por las calles de la ciudad italiana, Archie rogaba con todas sus fuerzas no equivocarse pues un error les costarían valiosos minutos, Terry iba en el asiento de atrás tenso, pronto salieron de la ciudad y Archie tenia dificultad para leer el mapa pues no estaba tan iluminado.

-Albert! Retrocede! Acabas de pasarte la entrada-

-estas seguro?-

-si!- mintió, sono suficientemente convincente Albert retrocedió y doblo a la derecha mientras Archie rogaba haber leído bien el mapa con la poca luz que le daba la luna. Se acercaron a una villa cercada, aun les quedaban unos metros por recorrer cuando escucharon un grito, reconocerían la voz de Candy en cualquier lado, y ahora pedia ayuda! Albert hundió el pie en el acelerador y demoraron un par de minutos en llegar a la entrada, Terry salió corriendo del auto mientras aun estaba en movimiento, Albert piso el freno bruscamente y el y Archie corrían detrás de Terry. Treparon rápidamente la cerca y se encontraron con que la imagen que habían estado viendo en sus pesadillas se había vuelto realidad. Mark estaba sobre Candy en el jardín, la manoseaba groseramente y la rubia tenia la cabeza volteada hacia un lado y podían ver las gruesas lagrimas resbalando por su rostro. Terry tomo al hombre por los hombros y de un tiron lo aparto de Candy, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al no sentir el peso de Mark sobre ella, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver al ultimo de sus paladines que se acercaba a ella ofreciéndole su saco.

-Archie!- todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo afloraron, estaba aterrada realmente había llegado a pensar que nadie llegaría a ayudarla, comenzó a llorar amargamente y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo –oh Archie!-

-shh ya estoy aquí gatita, no tienes nada que temer- Archie la abrazo con ternura y la acuno en sus brazos, puso su saco sobre los hombros de Candy para cubrirla, Candy se abrazo a el con desesperación, aun a través de la tela de la camisa Archie podia sentir la piel de Candy (esta helada pensó) –así que te fugaste para casarte eh?- intento bromear, Candy recordó lo que le había dicho Mark, su familia la despreciaría por estar "manchada" y comenzó a sollozar aun mas fuerte mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Archie, si la iban a dejar con ese hombre entonces para que la habían salvado hacia un momento?

Mientras tanto Terry, le había dado a Mark un fuerte golpe en la mandibula –como te atreves a tocarla? Infeliz!- ahora el golpe lo había dado en el estomago –como se te ocurre que ella fuera a casarse contigo Idiota!- Terry lo golpeaba sin piedad, a Albert estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando escucho los sollozos de Candy, se acerco a ellos hasta quedar detrás de Archie y pudo notar que ella intentaba liberarse de Archie, el castaño no quiso asustar a su prima y muy a su pesar la solto, Albert aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Candy y abrazarla

-princesa, estaba tan asustado, estas bien?- miraba con atención el rostro de Candy y pudo ver el ligero moretón que tenia en el pomulo por el golpe recibido la noche anterior las lagrimas de Candy se habían llevado el maquillaje por lo que se hacia notorio, el labio inferior de Candy estaba partido, sangrando y el superior comenzaba a hincharse por el golpe Mark le acababa de dar y podría jurar que estaba mas delgada que hacia un par de días, oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y podia ver en su rostro los restos de maquillaje que se habían corrido por sus lagrimas. Candy sintio la mirada atenta de Albert sobre ella –Candy mi vida que te hicieron- la voz de Albert sonaba terriblemente triste y la rubia recordó lo que había estado a punto de pasar se sentía sucia, ella misma se daba asco, se sacudió para liberarse de los brazos de Albert

-Candy por favor, soy yo- dijo el rubio apretando el abrazo –soy yo mi amor por favor no me rechazes- el tono de suplica de Albert dejo helada a Candy, Albert la había llamado mi amor y le estaba rogando! Ella dejo de focejear y Albert hundió su cara en el cabello de Candy y sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, no podia creer el estado en el que había encontrado a su pequeña quería matar a Mark por hacerle eso a Candy, pero no pensaba moverse del lado de la rubia, Candy se había abrazado a el y sollozaba sin parar, los sollozos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo que en brazos de Albert se sentía mas frágil que nunca, como podia alguien hacerle daño al angel que el tenia entre sus brazos? Candy se tranquilizo un poco y levanto el rostro buscando la mirada de Albert, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Candy se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas en los ojos del rubio, ahora que la rubia había levantado el rostro Albert pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus heridas, su sangre comenzó a hervir por la rabia

-te atreviste a golpearla maldito imbécil?- grito Albert

Mark estaba en el suelo y Terry estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el golpeándolo sin piedad

-tambien la golpeaste maldito cobarde? A ver si eres tan valiente ahora! Como pudiste golpear a una mujer?-

-Terry! Lo vas a matar!- Archie estaba ahora detrás de Terry sujetando sus brazos lo cual le dio a Mark un respiro

-que sucede Terrence no soportas un poco de competencia?- dijo Mark con voz débil, era increíble que después de tremenda golpiza al hombre le quedaran fuerzas para ser sarcástico –no deberías golpearme por lo menos me case con ella-

-callate infeliz!-Terry intento deshacerse del agarre de Archie pero el castaño no la dejo

-debo agradecerte la verdad, por portarte como un caballero con Candy, disfrute mucho de lo que guardaste con tanto esmero- por un momento Terry no entendió las palabras de Mark y lo miro desconcertado –es mi esposa Terry, en todo el sentido de la palabra y tal vez este gestando aun hijo mio- Archie solto los brazos de Terry para dejarlo golpear a Mark

-mientes!- dijo Terry entre golpes

-claro que no, no viste como esta vestida tu noviecita? Celebrábamos nuestra noche de bodas, me rogo que la hiciera mia, es que después de estar con un hombre de verdad…-la frase fue interrumpida por un golpe esta vez de Archie que había apartado a Terry de un empujon, tomo los hombros de Mark para golpearlo contra el suelo, golpeando su cabeza tambien.

-no te atrevas a hablar así de Candy maldito imbécil!- Archie estaba furioso no podia seguir escuchando las palabras de Mark.

-estuve con ella todos estos días, especialmente sus noches! Y tu "prima" es una cajita de sorpresas- dijo en tono lascivo

Candy escucho las palabras de Mark y recordó la poca ropa que llevaba encima, no quería ni pensar en como se veria la imagen a ojos de Terry o de Albert

-no es cierto- dijo ella con voz débil –el miente!- los sollozos comenzaron a sacudirla nuevamente

-shh pequeña,tranquilízate, no escuches a ese idiota- Albert mecia suavemente a Candy, la rubia miraba horrorizada a Archie mientras el castaño golpeaba a Mark

-Albert tienes que detenerlo, lo va a matar!- la urgencia en la voz de Candy hizo que Albert volteara, Terry estaba sentado en el suelo viendo como Archie levantaba el cuerpo de Mark por los hombros y golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo, Candy tenia razón Archie lo iba a matar, si es que el hombre ya no estaba muerto, tomo un poco de aire y dejo a Candy para contener a su sobrino

-Archie! Basta! Ya lo golpeaste suficiente!-

-escuchaste lo que dijo ese idiota? El… Candy!- las palabras de Mark resonaron en los oídos de Albert y Archie intento abalanzarse sobre el hombre otra vez

-Archie, llamemos a la policía, vámonos de aquí, tenemos que llevar a Candy a casa-

La mencion del nombre de su gatita logro tranquilizar a Archie, ahora Terry estaba al lado de Candy y había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Candy, ella aun lloraba silenciosamente.

-vamos pecas, ya no llores, te llevaremos a casa-

-Terry! Albert! El me obligo a casarme con el! Me dijo que si no lo hacia mataria a Annie!-

-shh princesa- Albert se acerco a Candy y tomo su mano libre –ya no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo, vamos a llevarte a casa- Terry tomo a Candy en brazos y la llevo hasta el auto, y la coloco en el asiento trasero con delicadeza, la mirada de Terry estaba ausente, la pesadilla había terminado, por fin! Se sento al lado de Candy y ella agotada por el llanto y todo lo ocurrido esa noche se quedo dormida, manejaron de vuelta a la ciudad donde pensaban conseguir algunas ropas para Candy para luego regresar a Inglaterra. Decidieron buscar un hotel para pasar la noche en la ciudad y a la mañana siguiente comprarían pasajes de tren. Los tres iban en el auto en silencio, realmente a ninguno se le ocurria nada que decir. Una vez en la ciudad consiguieron habitaciones en un pequeño hotel, se debatieron por unos minutos sobre cuantas habitaciones pedir, se decidieron por dos habitaciones dobles, Albert anuncio que el seria quien durmiera en la misma habitación de Candy en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión, Terry no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo, Archie pago las dos habitaciones por adelantado, Terry insitio en cargar a Candy hasta su habitación y Albert iba detrás de ellos con la ropa que habían comprado para Candy, acordaron que al dia siguiente buscarían una mucama para la rubia por lo que el arreglo de las habitaciones seria solo por esa noche. Terry coloco a Candy en la cama con delicadeza, el sueño de la rubia era profundo pero nada tranquilo, tenia el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando podían escuchar sus leves quejidos. Los tres la miraban preocupados

-la cargamos escaleras arriba y ni siquiera desperto- comento Terry

-lo se, debe estar agotada, tuvo unos días demasiado difíciles-contesto Albert

-pero no parece descansar tranquila-

-no hay mucho mas que podamos hacer por ella ahora, dejemosla dormir, ya mañana partiremos a casa aunque antes me gustaría que la vea un medico, ese animal la trato muy mal- el rubio hablaba apretando los dientes, su mandibula se veía tensa por la cólera.

-tienes razón- Archie miraba preocupado el moretón en el rostro de Candy y su labio roto, ahora que estaba recostada ya sin el saco de Archie tambien podían ver las marcas moradas en sus brazos –llegamos demasiado tarde, ese bastardo!-

-no llegamos demasiado tarde!- dijo Terry molesto –Candy esta con nosotros ahora, ella estará bien, no es tarde!- sonaba como si Terry tratara de convencerse mas a si mismo que a los demas, Albert le puso la mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Candy estará bien, tienes razón amigo ahora vamos a descansar, lo necesitamos- Terry sabia que Albert tenia razón, ellos no habían dormido bien desde la noche en que Candy desapareció, pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo, todavia sentía que Mark podia regresar en cualquier momento para volver a llevarse a Candy.

-dejame quedarme con ella un momento mas- pidió Terry –por favor Albert-

Archie camino hacia la puerta para darle algo de privacidad a Terry cuando se dio cuenta de que Albert no lo seguía.

-vamos tio, dejemoslos solos-

Albert no se movio. Archie regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo a Albert del brazo y salieron juntos de la habitación.

-Albert! Tienes que controlarte, Terry es el novio de Candy!-

-y que bien la cuido eh? Te haz puesto a pensar por lo que paso Candy estos últimos días? Escuchaste lo que dijo Mark antes de que lo golpearas? El abuso de Candy, viste en que estado esta tu prima? Y si lo que dijo es cierto y Candy esta esperando?-

-no quiero ni pensar en eso- admitió Archie –no quiero pensar que ese animal la toco, pero si así fuera eso no cambiaria en nada mis sentimientos por Candy, ella necesita nuestro apoyo mas que nunca, y necesitara el de Terry, aunque no te guste admitirlo tio, tu renunciaste a ella-

-en estos días me di cuenta de que ese fue el peor error de mi vida, dejar ir a Candy sin luchar…yo la amo Archie! No tienes idea de cuanto, ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de que nadie la cuidara como yo, no pienso alejarme de ella nunca mas-

-entonces tio tenemos un problema, ella escogió a Terry-

-aun así la cuidare, no me alejare aunque me muera por dentro- la voz de Albert se quebró, admitir su decisión en voz alta fue demasiado para el. Archie se acerco al rubio y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-debes aprender a quererla de otra manera-

-no puedo!-

Mientras tanto Terry estaba en la habitación con Candy, la miraba como si fuera a romperse, se veía tan frágil! Podia ver las marcas del maltrato de Mark en el rostro y cuerpo de Candy, aun llevaba puesto el rasgado camisón, cuantas veces había soñado con ver a Candy como la tenia ahora? Pero el dolor y la rabia le quitaban toda la sensualidad a la situación, no podia quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Mark, le había puesto las manos encima a su pecosa, aunque fuera contra su voluntad Candy había sido de alguien mas y no podia alejar esa idea de sus pensamientos. Se acerco a la cama y acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de Candy, pero ella aun dormida se estremeció de miedo. (Candy pecosa, que te hicieron?) con cuidado tomo la mano de Candy y deposito un beso en el dorso

-descansa pecosa, mañana enfrentaremos a todos esos demonios-

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, donde encontró a Archie y Albert en el pasillo tenia la impresión de que había interrumpido algo pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

-listo para dormir elegante? Nos espera un dia muy largo mañana-

-si vamos-

Los dos entraron en la habitación contigua y Albert entro en la habitación donde Candy dormía, con cuidado de no despertarla la metió bajo las cobijas y luego el mismo entro al cuarto de baño para ponerse su pijama, cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación y observo a Candy dormir inquieta cuanto daría por borrar la expresion de preocupación de su hermoso rostro. Se acosto en la cama tratando de no hacer ruido y se dispuso a dormir, no le costo demasiado trabajo, estaba agotado después de un par de horas desperto de un salto por el grito de Candy. Ella aun dormía pero era obvio que tenia una pesadilla

-pequeña todo esta bien, aquí estoy- se acerco a su cama tratando de tranquilizarla pero Candy no despertaba, la sacudió ligeramente y Candy abrió los ojos, se sintio desorientada estaba oscuro y solo sintio la presencia de alguien al lado de ella

-alejate de mi! Suéltame! Dejame ir!- Candy grito mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –quiero ir a casa-

-Candy soy Albert, te prometo que te llevare a casa, no llores princesa- Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Albert, en su pesadilla Candy seguía secuestrada por Mark

-Albert? Que estas haciendo aquí? Ten cuidado! Si el te encuentra aquí! No quiero imaginar lo que te puede hacer!-

-princesa, tranquila Archie, Terry y yo te encontramos lo recuerdas? Mark ya no podrá hacerte daño-

-me rescataron?-

-si princesa, te rescatamos, hace unas horas-

-no lo recuerdo!- dijo ella sollozando, la rubia tenia problemas para recordar con claridad los últimos días –el dijo que tendría que casarme con el!- dijo alarmada

-lo se princesa, te amenazo con matar a Annie si no te casabas con el, perdonanos no llegamos a tiempo de impedir la boda-

-entonces…-

-conseguire que la anulación de ese matrimonio aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, te lo prometo-

-estoy casada con el!- Candy volvia a llorar – y si quiere llevarme con el?-

-no podrá Candy, ese matrimonio no fue legal, tu eres menor de edad, no puedes casarte sin mi consentimiento- la rubia se abrazo a Albert y lloro hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida, estaba dormida en brazos de Albert y el no quería moverse para no despertarla, el sueño de Candy parecía algo mas tranquilo ahora, aunque de vez en cuando se quejaba. Albert paso la noche despertando a ratos en parte por la incomoda posición pero la mayoría de veces porque el sueño de la rubia se volvia agitado, entonces estrechaba el abrazo y le susurraba dulcemente hasta que Candy se volvia a dormir, sabia que ese tipo de cercanía solo haría mas difícil el momento en que tuviera que volver a dejarla en brazos de Terry pero no podia alejarse, se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que le había sucedido a Candy, por no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Edward, por contratarlo, por no tener a Candy vigilada las venticuatro horas del dia.

A la mañana siguiente desperto con los primeros rayos de sol pero no se movio porque Candy aun dormía, alrededor de las ocho ella comenzó a removerse inquieta.

-Candy? Estas despierta?-

-Albert! No era un sueño! Realmente estas aquí!- Candy sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en días, estaba tan contenta de tener a Albert allí!

-si princesa estoy aquí, Archie y Terry estarán en la habitación continua estarán muy contentos de saber que despertaste!-

-oh Albert estoy tan contenta de tenerlos aquí!- se abrazo al rubio y el gustoso correspondió el abrazo, luego aflojo el abrazo para levantarse de la cama, cuando el rubio se levanto Candy se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba y se tapo con las cobijas rápidamente. Albert sonrió.

-compramos algo de ropa para ti anoche, esta sobre la silla, no son los mejores vestidos pero es todo lo que pudimos conseguir anoche, iremos a conseguir algo mas después de que te vea un medico-

-un medico?- pregunto Candy sorprendida

-pequeña ese hombre te trato muy mal- dijo con con un dejo de rabia en la voz –solo quiero asegurarme de que estes bien-

-entiendo-

Albert entro al cuarto de baño y Candy se puso de pie para tomar las ropas que Albert le había indicado, era un vestido muy sencillo, y no habían comprado un corsette, no pudo evitar sonreir (hombres! Pensó) tomo el vestido y se lo puso por encima de sus maltratadas ropas, aun tenia jirones de lo que fuera su camisón y debajo de eso solo sus prendas intimas, (Dios mio, ellos me vieron así!) pero la vergüenza desapareció cuando intento recordar como es que sus ropas habían terminado en tal estado, recordaba muy poco de los últimos días, Albert le había dicho que se había casado con Mark pero no podia recordarlo, que podia ser tan terrible como para que su mente no quisiera recordarlo? Albert salió del cuarto de baño ya cambiado, su atuendo era bastante sencillo como antes de ser el tio abuelo, llevaba pantalones caqui y un sueter negro de cuello alto, encontró a Candy parada en medio de la habitación con el vestido en las manos, desvio la mirada para no avergonzar a Candy.

-disculpa princesa, pensé que ya estarías vestida-

-Albert! Pensé que demorarías mas- entro a toda prisa al cuarto de baño –no demorare-

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño tenia el vestido puesto, se había lavado la cara y arreglado un poco el cabello, por lo que se veía un poco mejor, trato de sonreírle a Albert que la esperaba sentado en su cama pero solo consiguió dibujar una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-vamos a desayunar?- pregunto el rubio

Candy lo siguió, cuando salieron al pasillo se encontraron con Terry y Archie que los esperaban, ambos caminaron hacia Candy en cuanto la vieron.

-pecosa!-

-gatita!-

-Archie, Terry que alegría verlos!- Candy hablo en un tono que sono todo menos alegre pero los muchachos no prestaron demasiada atención, estaban tan contentos de tenerla de regreso con ellos, la abrazaron primero Archie y después Terry.

-lograste descansar?- pregunto Archie, Candy bajo la mirada al recordar la pesadilla de la noche anterior

-si algo-

-bajemos al comedor

Los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor del pequeño hotel, y se sentaron a la mesa, el desayuno fue sencillo y los muchachos lo devoraron con avidez, no habían podido comer por la preocupación los últimos días, ya que ahora tenían a Candy su apetito había despertado.

-no vas a comer Candy?- dijo Archie notando que la rubia no había tocado su comida y apenas había tomado un par de sorbos de su te.

-no tengo mucho apetito-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la mesa que fue interrumpido por un mesero.

-señor Andley?-

-si?- contesto Albert extrañado

-llego un telegrama para usted-

-pero- nadie sabia que el estaba allí o si? extendió la mano para recibir el telegrama y después de leerlo miro a los demas preocupado

-que paso Albert?- pregunto Terry curioso

-la tía abuela y los demas están en camino-

-que? Pero se supone que se quedarían en Londres!- dijo Archie preocupado por su novia –donde el padre de Terry podría cuidarlas! Porque decidieron viajar?-

-el duque tambien viene, y parte de su guardia, al parecer viajaran seguras-

-cuando llegan?-

-esta noche-

-entonces no podremos viajar hoy- dijo Terry molesto, quería regresar a Inglaterra tan pronto como fuera posible

-no, y dudo mucho que la tía abuela quiera quedarse en este hotel, tendremos que buscar algo mas, Archie podrías encargarte de buscar habitaciones para todo? Terry y yo llevaremos a Candy al médico y luego iremos a conseguir mas ropa para ella, podemos encontrarnos aquí para almorzar y luego iremos a la estación por la tía y los demás-

-claro tío iré enseguida-

Archie se levanto de la mesa cuando terminaron de desayunar y los otros tres se salieron a la calle para encontrar un medico para Candy, ella insistía en que estaba bien pero Albert le contesto que el tema no estaba a discusión, así que la rubia no tuvo mas remedio que obecer.

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo la primera parte del capitulo final quería escribirlo hasta el final pero ya quedo bastante largo así que no las hago esperar mas y les dejo algo para que no vayan a matarme, espero que les guste, espero sus reviews son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo besos! Y ahí van los agradecimientos personales :P**

**Julie: espero que la espera por este capitulo no hay asido demasiada, estuve un poco ocupada durante la semana besos!**

**Elisa Campos: bueno ahora se resolvió algo de la trama no? x lo menos Candy esta sana y salva aunque aun no les digo quien se queda con quien jijiji**

**Monapecosa: lo siento pero llegaron tarde, aunque estoy segura que Albert y Terry moverán sus influencias para anular ese matrimonio tan pronto como sea posible no crees? Bsos**

**Vero: gracias por la idea de la carta! Quería que Candy le de pelea a Mark (se lo merece miserable!) pero bueno use un poco la idea que me diste aunq realmente quería que fueran los tres quienes rescataran a Candy, espero que te guste como fue la trama, besos y espero la actualización de la rosa y el deseo eh!**

**Fan30: a partir de ahora el drama comenzara a resolverse un poco aunque aun queda algo para el siguiente capitulo, gracias por tu review y x los buenos deseos**

**Mushita: jajaja crear confusión era precisamente mi intención :P me gusta cuando las historias no van como una piensa que van a ir así que eso es lo que intento espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap 29**

Encontraron un doctor para que revisara a Candy, el examen no tomo mucho, felizmente la mayoría de las heridas de Candy eran relativamente leves, aunque tenia una costilla rota producto de los maltratos de Mark, Candy no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido eso, pues los últimos días seguían siendo un borron en su memoria, Albert le había aconsejado que no se esforzara por recordar

-los recuerdos volverán solos pequeña- le dijo mientras caminaban de vuelta al hotel

-no me gusta no saber lo que sucedió- confeso Candy en tono molesto

-ya recordaras con el tiempo- dejaron a Candy en su habitación, ella se veía cansada y por la pesadilla de la noche anterior estaba seguro de que ella no había descansado bien, y luego caminaron a la habitación de los chicos para esperar a Archie.

-piensas que Candy algún dia recordara?- pregunto Terry

-no lo se- contesto Albert –se que después de experiencias así es común perder la memoria temporalmente, tal vez sea lo mejor-

-como puedes decir eso?- pregunto Terry molesto

-Terry, te haz puesto a pensar en que puede ser tan terrible como para que el subconciente de Candy se niegue a recordarlo? La verdad yo no quiero ni pensar…- no podia terminar la frase

-oh- Terry entendió a lo que su amigo se refería, que diablos le habría hecho ese tipo?

-George llegara con la tía abuela- dijo Albert cambiando de tema –entonces iniciaremos los tramites para anular ese maldito matrimonio, tambien iremos a la policía para asegurarnos de que ese desgraciado se pudra en la cárcel!-

-Lo podras anular?-

-claro que podre, no me importa cuanto me cueste ni cuanto tiempo tome, Candy no tendrá que cargar con esa mancha en su vida, el matrimonio será anulado para que ella no tenga que cargar con un divorcio-

-espero que puedas, sabes que es muy difícil conseguir una anulación- Terry sonaba pesimista

-Terry se lo que estas pensando, pero el matrimonio solo duro un par de horas antes de que encontraramos a Candy, yo…creo que el no la toco-

-que no la toco? Claro que lo hizo que no viste como esta Candy?- Terry ahora estaba molesto

-no me refiero a eso Terrence- el tono de Albert se torno frio –cuando Mark te dijo todas esas estupideces sobre Candy, ella me dijo que no era cierto, que todo era mentira-Albert tomo aire para continuar –yo creo que llegamos a tiempo, que no la toco, un matrimonio no consumado será mas fácil de anular-

Terry se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada, quería creer lo que decía Albert, pero no podia quitarse las palabras de Mark de la cabeza _tal vez este gestando un hijo mio _el había tenido a Candy por días, era lógico pensar que el habría tomado ventaja de la situación, si cerraba los ojos aun podia ver la imagen de Mark sobre Candy con ella apenas vestida, y si no era la primera vez que habían estado en esa situación.

-no lo se Albert, escuchaste lo que dijo Mark-

-aunque así fuera, Terry ella es menor de edad no puede casarse sin el consentimiento de su tutor que soy yo, veremos la manera de anularlo y después…ustedes podrán seguir con su relación como si nada hubiera pasado- bajo la mirada ante este pensamiento, Terry no contesto

-porque nada ha cambiado entre ustedes verdad?- pregunto Albert

-no lo se amigo, quiero pensar que no-

Terry se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Albert se quedo sentado un momento, realmente quería creer en lo que Candy le había dicho cuando la rescataron, aun se sentía culpable por haber dudado de ella cuando sucedió lo del intruso en su habitación, si tan solo la hubiera cuidado mejor, no pensaba volver a cometer ese error, el le creería a Candy aunque nadie mas lo hiciera, aunque ella no recordaba si quiera lo que había dicho. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación de Candy, abrió la puerta de una patada, la rubia tenia otra pesadilla y gritaba y lloraba en sueños. Albert se acerco, la abrazo y comenzó a hablarle dulcemente hasta que ella se calmo, seguía dormida pero ahora parecía un sueño mas tranquilo, en ese momento Terry entro a la habitación agitado pues había subido las escaleras corriendo, no le gusto la imagen que encontró, su novia dormía en brazos de su mejor amigo

-que sucedió? Escuche un grito- dijo el moreno tratando de sonar preocupado

-tuvo una pesadilla- dijo Albert mirando a la rubia con preocupación –la escuche gritar yo estaba en el pasillo y bueno, trate de tranquilizarla, creo que ahora esta mejor- Albert estaba tan concentrado en Candy que no se había dado cuenta de que Terry lo fulminaba con la mirada y tenia los puños cerrados.

-que bueno que estabas tan cerca- dijo Terry sarcástico

-lo se…pobrecilla anoche tambien tuvo pesadillas- Albert ni siquiera había notado el sarcasmo de Terry

El actor salió de la habitación para no dejarse llevar por su explosivo temperamento y Albert se quedo con Candy velando su sueño hasta que Archie regreso.

-tenemos reservaciones en otro hotel, es mas al estilo de la tía abuela- informo Archie –tio William tu, la tía abuela y el duque tendran habitaciones para uds solos, actorcillo compartiras la habitación conmigo y Annie la compartirá con Candy- dijo el castaño

-gracias Archie-contesto Albert -es la hora del almuerzo, les parece si salimos a almorzar?-

-la verdad no tengo hambre- dijo Candy –les molestaría si me quedo aquí? No tengo ganas de salir-

-Candy, casi no comiste nada en el desayuno y ahora tampoco quieres comer, es que debemos regresar donde el doctor pequeña?-

-No Albert, es solo que me siento cansada, no pude dormir bien por la noche sabes?-

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció al recordar las pesadillas de Candy –creo que podemos pedir que nos traigan algo de comer, esta bien si quiere quedarte nos quedaremos-

-no tienen que quedarse por mi- dijo Candy algo sonrojada –pueden salir yo estare bien-dijo sin sonar convencida

-princesa- dijo Albert endulzando la voz –ese es un error que jamás volveremos a cometer, ahora regresemos a la habitación y pediremos algo de comer para ti tambien esta bien? Aunque no tengas apetito tienes que comer algo-

Candy no contesto y los cuatro se dirigieron escaleras arriba, Terry se adelanto para caminar al lado de Candy y la tomo de la mano, ella le sonrió ligeramente y siguieron caminando, detrás de ellos Albert no pudo ocultar su molestia por el simple gesto de la pareja. Archie tambien lo noto y puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven magnate. Continuaron caminando y se sentaron todos en la pequeña salita de la habitación de Candy y Albert, había pedido servicio a la habitación y a los pocos minutos llego el servicio, se sentaron a comer y nuevamente Candy solo tomo un par de bocados y jugueteo con su comida.

-Candy me estas preocupando- le dijo Terry –porque no quieres comer?-

-no tengo hambre Terry- le dijo dándole una mirada de disculpa

-pecosa…- Terry miraba a su novia sin saber que decir ni como animarla, no se atrevía a bromear con ella aun

-y aun me duele un poco el labio-admitio Candy en voz baja –y comer lo empeora- al decir esto Candy bajo la mirada, Terry apretó los puños recordando porque el labio de Candy estaba adolorido

-lo siento pecosa no quise…-

-esta bien Terry, no te preocupes-

Después de la breve conversación la mesa se quedo en silencio, los tres jóvenes se notaban tensos por haber recordado los desagradables sucesos de un par de días atrás, y Candy parecía avergonzada, Terry intento tomarla de la mano por debajo de la mesa pero ella se sobresalto con el contacto.

-Candy no quise asustarte-

-lo se, estoy un poco nerviosa creo que necesito descansar- diciendo esto la rubia se puso de pie, los tres muchachos se pusieron de pie con ella, quien se ruborizo por la atención –no es para tanto, solo ire a mi recamara-

Se alejo de la mesa y los tres se volvieron a sentar contrariados, Candy estaba muy extraña incluso les parecía que estaba mas retraida que el dia anterior

-a que hora llega la tía abuela?-pregunto Albert

-debemos estar en la estación a las cinco y media, pero creo que seria buena idea mover nuestras cosas al otro hotel antes de que ella llegue, no te parece?-

-si Archie buena idea-

-entonces iremos a empacar-

Terry y Archie se retiraron dejando a Albert solo sentado en la pequeña mesa, entraron a su habitación para empacar las pocas cosas que habían llevado

-Terry dale un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que las cosas entre tu y Candy mejoraran-

-y quien dijo que las cosas entre nosotros van mal elegante?- pregunto Terry uraño

Archie lo miro sin decir nada por un momento –Terry-

-no se que hacer Archie- contesto el actor –no se como comportarme con ella, siempre fue tan fácil hablar con ella y ahora no tengo nada que decir-

-te entiendo Terry –

-no! nadie me entiende!- se tranquilizo un poco –siento que la estoy perdiendo Archie-dijoTerry tristemente. Archie se quedo en silencio que podia decir? El tambien se había dado cuenta de que las cosas entre su prima y Terry no iban bien, lo cual era de esperarse pero no por ello resultaba menos doloroso

-dale un poco de tiempo Terry, todo esta pesadilla es muy reciente, cuando vengan la tía abuela, Annie, estoy seguro de que Candy se alegrara un poco y entonces las cosas entre uds mejoraran-

-espero que tengas razón Archie, Candy necesita a Annie ahora- Terry golpeo la pared con fuerza –todo por culpa de ese imbécil!-

-tambien lidiaremos con eso, nos encargaremos de que no se pueda volver a acercar a Candy-

-ni que se le ocurra, porque esta vez…-

-lo se Terry, esta vez no lo dejaremos ir tan fácil-

Terminaron de empacar, Albert había empacado tambien sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Tanya fue la primera en bajar del tren, vio a Albert y se lanzo a sus brazos

-William! Querido William! Cuanto me alegro de que hayan encontrado a Candy, te extrañe mucho!- Albert la recibió sin muchos animos, no había pensado en que tendría a su novia con el tan pronto.

-Tanya! Tambien te extrañe, felizmente encontramos a Candy sana y salva-

La pareja solto el abrazo y Tanya abrazo brevemente a Candy, luego bajaron la tía abuela del brazo de Annie y finalmente el duque y George

-Candice hija, que bueno que te encontraron, que sucedió?-

-pues vera tía abuela, ese hombre me tenia cautiva, yo no sabia hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta hace un par de días, y…me obligo a casarme con el- el duque miro a su hijo sorpendido

-oh criatura- la anciana la abrazo –William no tenían ustedes que impedir esa boda?-

-no llegamos a tiempo tía- contesto Albert apenado –pero mañana mismo iniciaremos los tramites para conseguir la anulación-

-sir William una anulación no es algo tan fácil de conseguir…-dijo el duque

-la conseguiré duque de Grandchester-

La tía abuela iba a replicar pero al ver la expresion de Albert se contuvo, Annie abrazo a Candy y luego a Archie, luego que hubieron terminado los saludos todos se dirigieron al hotel, una vez allí se instalaron, Candy y Annie compartían habitación.

-Candy! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti! Que alivio tenerte de vuelta!-

-gracias Annie- la morena la miro sorprendida por la frialdad en que le había hablado

-Candy? Esta todo bien?-

-no Annie- a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas –nada esta bien-

-Candy-

-no puedo recordar claramente los últimos días, tengo algunas escenas en mi cabeza pero el resto... Albert dice que estoy casada con ese hombre y yo no lo recuerdo! Como puedo estar casada y no recordarlo? Ni siquiera se como llegue hasta Italia, mi ultimo recuerdo es en Inglaterra, recuerdas a Edward el chofer de Escocia? Pues el era complice de Mark, el fue quien me secuestro y me llevo donde Mark lo esperaba después de eso todo se vuelve muy confuso Annie-

-oh Candy estos días debieron ser tan difíciles para ti-

-quisiera pode recordar-

-tus recuerdos regresaran a su tiempo, como cuando Albert tuvo amnesia recuerdas?-

-Albert me dijo lo mismo, pero yo quiero recordar ahora! El y Terry incluso Archie me tratan como si estuviera enferma, creen que no me doy cuenta pero puedo sentir la lastima en sus miradas, me siento incomoda en su presencia-

-Candy!-

-es la verdad Annie, me tratan con extremo cuidado, como si fuera a romperme-

-Candy entiéndelos, quiero decir...no lo tomes a mal pero mirate realmente pareces enferma, nos vimos hace una semana pero estas mas delgada, tu piel se ve palida, y las bolsas que tienes debajo de los ojos, parece que no hubieras dormido en días!-

-no he podido dormir bien en días, tengo pesadillas Annie, despierto tan cansada como cuando me eche a dormir, y estoy segura que mientras Mark me tenia cautiva tampoco dormi muy bien que digamos, tengo sueño todo el tiempo Annie-

-oh…Candy lo siento-

-no te preocupes, supongo que se me pasara-

-Archie me dijo que tal vez querrías ir de compras, tu sabes…para comprar mas vestidos y esas cosas- dijo Annie tratando de cambiar de tema. La rubia se miro al espejo, Annie tenia razón se veía enferma, el vestido que usaba era muy sencillo y estaba arrugado por haber dormido con el vestido puesto, si quería que dejaran de tratarla como a una enferma tenia que dejar de verse como una.

-si Annie, Archie tiene razón, apenas termines de desempacar iremos de compras-

En ese momento la tía abuela entro en la habitación, miraba a Candy preocupada.

-Candice, debemos ir de compras, no puedes estar usando esos harapos-

Candy sonrió ligeramente por la palabra que utilizo la anciana –si tía, Annie y yo pensábamos ir de compras antes de la cena-

-bien pensando hija, ire con ustedes-

-si tía-

La anciana se retiro del cuarto de las chicas y las espero en el lobby, al cabo de unos minutos las tres salieron del hotel, caminaron por un par de tiendas y la tía le compro a Candy mas de diez vestidos, Candy quiso protestar, no iban a quedarse tanto tiempo en Italia o si? tambien le compro zapatos abrigos, bolsos, pijamas y por supuesto un par de corsettes, ya iban de regreso cuando pasaron por un puesto de periódicos, en el periódico del dia, salía una foto de Mark con el rostro magullado y el encabezado decía

_Noble ingles golpeado brutalmente como represalia por haberse fugado con heredera americana_

Debajo de la foto aparecia una breve declaración de Mark

_La familia de mi esposa me ha alejado de ella, su padre y su ex novio no tomaron bien la noticia de que nos habíamos fugado, pero hare lo que sea por recuperarla ella es mi esposa, en todo el sentido de la palabra, probablemente esté esperando un hijo mio y nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de ella._

Después de la declaración de Mark, había una foto mas pequeña de la boda, Candy aparecia del brazo de Mark y el sonreía a la cámara y ella se notaba ausente, al ver el periódico la tía abuela intento evitar que Candy lo viera pero su reacción fue demasiado tarde, Candy había leído la declaración de Mark y ahora miraba la foto, de pronto sintio nauseas, la ultima parte de la declaración de Mark sonaba para ella como una amenaza, se sintio mareada y Annie tuvo que sostenerla.

-Candy!- la rubia se veía mas palida que nunca y se podían ver gotas de sudor perlando su frente –tía abuela! Parece que Candy va a desmayarse!- La anciana había llamado al chofer que las acompañaba y el hombre subio a Candy, Annie y la tía abuela la siguieron, ninguna de las tres dijo nada en el camino de regreso, la anciana pensaba en la declaración de Mark, tenia que hablar seriamente con William.

Llegaron a la mansión y con ayuda de Archie Candy subio a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, después de ver que su nieta estaba bien atendida la tía abuela se dirigió a la habitación de Albert

-William-

-tía abuela- Albert se puso de pie por respeto a la dama, la anciana vio que Albert tenia un ejemplar del mismo diario que ella había visto en la ciudad

-supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí- dijo mirando el diario

-si tía-

-sabes si lo que dice ese hombre es cierto-

-no lo se tía, como sabes Candy no recuerda muy bien esos, días pero…quiero creer que Thompson miente-

-pero no estas seguro-

-no tía- Albert bajo la cabeza

-Albert, tenemos que averiguarlo la ha visto un doctor?-

-si tía, pero solo para ver sus heridas, el le rompió una costilla sabe?- dijo Albert sintiéndose furioso una vez mas –yo…no me atrevi a decirle a Candy que necesitaba otro tipo de examen-

-William, si lo que dice ese hombre es cierto será mucho mas difícil conseguir la anulación, viste lo que dijo ese hombre a la prensa? Que son ustedes quienes alejaron a Candy de el, se que no quieres exponer a Candice a todo esto pero ella debe dar su versión de las cosas-

-no! tía eso no! después de todo lo que paso Candy no la hare revivir los pocos recuerdos que tiene frente a un monton de extraños-

-es necesario hijo, de lo contrario la gente creerá que ese hombre dice la verdad y se pondrá de su lado-

-no me importa lo que piense la gente!-

-y lo que pueda pensar un juez?-

-eh?-

-Albert para conseguir la anulación de ese matrimonio necesitaras el apoyo de un juez, ademas tendras que dar el lado de la historia de Candy, no haz pensado en eso?-

-esperaba poder arreglarlo sin importunar a Candy-

-William, lo que ese hombre declaro en el diario…-

-es mentira!-contesto el rubio furioso

-No lo sabes-

-claro que lo se! Cuando encontramos a Candy Mark le dijo las mismas tonterías a Terry, y Candy dijo que todo era mentira!-Albert se tranquilizo un poco –solo que ahora no lo recuerda-

-William, tienes que ser razonable, te haz puesto a pensar en como afectara a Candy todo esto? Haz hablado con el joven Grandchester? Como afectara esto su noviazgo?-

-no lo se tía abuela-

-William se que ver a Candy en esta situación es muy duro para ti, pero tienes que pensar en lo mejor para ella, el duque me dijo que Terrence tenia pensado comprometerse con Candy, no puedes dejar que esos rumores continúen o marcaran a Candice para siempre- Albert se quedo en silencio sabia que la tía abuela tenia razón aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-hablare con Terrence y luego con Candice- dijo la anciana y luego dejo al rubio solo en su habitación.

Terry se encontraba con Archie cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Archie

-joven Grandchester, quisiera conversar con usted un momento- Terry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien lo buscaba

-madame Elroy, en seguida- dijo poniéndose de pie para luego besar la mano de la matriarca –en que puedo servirle?-

-pues es una conversación algo delicada, Archivald nos darias un poco de privacidad?-

-por supuesto tía, ire a ver como están las chicas- diciendo esto el castaño salió de la habitación dejando a Terry solo con la tía abuela

-la escucho madame Elroy-

-primero quiero saber su opinión sobre esto- le dijo alcanzándole el diario, Terry lo tomo y leyó el articulo sobre Candy y Mark, cuando termino de leer arrugo el periódico y lo arrojo a un lado

-ese infeliz! Disculpe mi lenguaje madame pero…-

-lo entiendo perfectamente Terrence, ha hablado con su padre al respecto?-

-con mi padre?- Terry no entendía que tenia que ver el duque en todo esto

-si, aunque los rumores son sobre Candy esto lo afecta tambien a usted, y estoy segura de que su padre debe tener una opinión al respecto-

-no se me había ocurrido-

-entonces tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación, quisiera saber cual es la opinión de su padre respecto a esto-

-entiendo madame, ire a buscarlo inmediatamente, le parece si volvemos a conversar mañana?-

-me parece perfecto-la dama se puso de pie y Terry le hizo una ligera venia antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, luego se dirigió a la habitación de su padre.

-padre-

-Terry, hijo esperaba poder conversar contigo-

-yo tambien padre-

-te escucho-

-no se como empezar- admitió Terry que podia decir? Papa que piensas de todo este circo?

-creo saber la razón que te trae aquí, toma asiento Terrence- el moreno se sento en un sillón frente a su padre y reparo en el diario que había en la mesa es que acaso todo el mundo había leído el maldito articulo?

-las declaraciones de ese hombre sobre Candy, son muy serias hijo-

-dimelo a mi-

-haz hablado con Candy al respecto?-

-no realmente-

-piensas continuar tu relación con ella?-

-por supuesto que si!- contesto Terry molesto, tomo aire para tranquilizarse –ella no recuerda mucho de los días que estuvo cautiva, y no hemos hablado mucho la verdad, ella esta muy callada y retraida-

-ya veo, hijo ustedes deben hablar-

-lo se papá- el duque lo miro sorprendido, Terry nunca lo llamaba así –pero no se como acercarme a ella, esta siempre tan callada, tan nerviosa…no parece ella-

-le tomara un tiempo recuperarse Terry, después de todo lo que paso-

-lo se, tenle paciencia Terry, nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen-

-gracias-

-hay algo mas Terry, algo que no te va a gustar- Terry miro a su padre sin saber a que se refería.

-tu…pensabas casarte con Candy, eventualmente verdad?-

Terry se ruborizo –si papá ese era el plan…eventualmente- el moreno sonrió.

-pues es de mucha importancia que anulen su matrimonio entonces-

-eh?-

-no quiero ser yo quien te recuerde esto pero…eres el próximo duque de Grandchester, no puedes casarte con una mujer divorciada- Terry miro a su padre con furia, como podia pensar en las estúpidas reglas de la nobleza en ese momento?

-y si lo hago que?-

-tendras que renunciar a tu puesto, Terrence no me mires así yo no hago las reglas, el padre de Candy parecía estar muy seguro de conseguir una anulación, aunque después de leer las declaraciones de ese hombre no se si sea tan fácil, solo quiero advertirte que te espera un camino muy difícil-

-no me importa-

-te apoyare, sea cual sea tu decisión-

Terry salió de la habitación sin contestar, con razón madame Elroy quería que el hablara con su padre, aun era temprano, se dirigió a la habitación de Candy dispuesto a hablar, toco la puerta con suavidad, y encontró a la tía abuela con su pecosa

-señora- saludo Terry con una inclinación de cabeza –pecosa, como estas?- Candy intento sonreírle y Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-creo que mejor, aunque sigo sintiéndome muy cansada-

-te ves mejor- Terry se acerco a la cama y tomo a Candy de la mano –te extraño pecosa, estas muy retraida-

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, solo dime que pasaras mas tiempo conmigo- dijo el acariciando su rostro

-lo hare-

-gracias Candy- se acerco para besarla en la frente

-cof, cof- una ligera tos le recordó a Terry que no estaban solos.

Los tres conversaron un rato mas, Candy se veía mejor por lo que Terry pudo ir a descansar mas tranquilo, al dia siguiente conversaría con la tía abuela y con Albert para ver que harian respecto al matrimonio de Candy.

Candy desperto a la mañana siguiente después de otra noche de sueño intranquilo, después de dar vueltas en la cama intentando inútilmente volver a dormir decidió levantarse de la cama, se cambio y luego salió al pasillo pensando en conversar un rato con Albert pues probablemente el ya estaría despierto.

Entre los Andley, el duque, Terry y las novias de los herederos Andley habían ocupado toda un piso del hotel, Candy camino hacia la habitación de Albert y toco suavemente, al no escuchar respuesta entró la habitación de Albert era enorme había una salita y dos puertas una de las puertas estaba entreabierta Candy se acerco a la puerta donde escucho voces, estaba por entrar cuando escuchó la conversación.

-como va la anulación del matrimonio de Candice- pregunto la tía abuela

-pues, creo que será mas difícil de lo que pensé- Albert hizo una pausa –ese infeliz la trajo a Italia porque aquí la edad legal para casarse es 18 años, así que el decir que ella es menor de edad no servirá de nada-

-que?- Terry dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa –pero ella es americana! Tu eres su tutor, su padre! Tienes que hacer algo!-Terry se levanto de la silla

-crees que no lo estoy intentando Terry?- Albert se puso de pie furioso –crees que me gusta todo esto? Si por mi fuera me la llevaría a America ahora mismo! Pero Candy se caso con el entiendes?-

-tio, Terry, tranquilícense por favor- Archie estaba parado en medio de los dos –no lograremos nada poniéndonos así- Terry volvio a sentarse y Albert lo imito

-Candy puede declarar que acepto casarse bajo amenaza, pero será la palabra de ese imbécil contra la de ella, ya tenemos un informe medico que dice que ella fue maltratada, eso nos puede ayudar- Albert hizo una pausa…-ahora sobre las declaraciones de Mark…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en el periódico del dia anterior –el dice que Candy podría estar esperando un hijo suyo, un matrimonio consumado será mas difícil de anular, Candy debe ver a un medico para probar que el miente- termino Albert

-no quiero sonar pesimista- contesto la tía abuela –pero y si Candy realmente esta esperando? Los mareos, el que tenga sueño todo el tiempo, bien podrían ser síntomas de un embarazo- dijo la tía abuela

-no es cierto!- dijo Albert

-hijo, ninguno de nosotros puede pensar en esa posibilidad, pero debemos estar preparados para enfrentar lo peor, ese hombre la tuvo cautiva por días!-

Albert se quedo en silencio, la tía abuela volvio a hablar –duque de Grandchester, estaría usted deacuerdo en que su hijo continue su relación con Candy si ella hubiera sido deshonrada?-

-tía abuela!- Archie intervino

-si Terrence quiere continuar su relación con Candice yo no pondré ninguna objeción- contesto el duque

Terry volteo a mirar a su padre agradecido

-Candy sigue siendo mi novia- contesto Terry

-y si ella estuviera esperando hijo?- pregunto el duque

-pues…- Terry no supo que contestar

-un embarazo no deseado siempre se puede arreglar- contesto la tía abuela con voz fría, el duque asintió con la cabeza entendiendo a que se refería la dama

Detrás de la puerta Candy no entendió muy bien a que se refería la tía abuela

-de que habla tía?- pregunto Albert sin terminar de entender

-William, se que es algo radical, pero Candy no seria la primera ni la ultima en querer deshacerse de un embarazo, es algo que un medico tambien puede arreglar- esta vez todos entendieron a que se refería

Candy retrocedió horrorizada por las palabras de la tía abuela, y si ella realmente estaba embarazada? Todos hablaban de "deshacerse del embarazo" querían matar al bebe! Ella sabia que había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, sobre todo después de leer la declaración de Mark, y aparentemente toda su familia pensaba que era posible, pero deshacerse de un niño que aun no había nacido? Que culpa tenia la criatura de que hubieran abusado de ella? No ella jamás consentiría algo así, aunque Mark fuera un ser despreciable ella no haría pagar a una criatura inocente por los pecados de su padre, ella misma podría haber sido despreciada por sus padres pues la abandonaron cuando aun era una bebe pero por lo menos le habían dado la oportunidad de vivir! De ninguna manera permitiría que ellos mataran al niño, o posible niño, ni siquiera estaban seguros de si existía y ya estaban pensando en deshacerse de el! Salio corriendo del cuarto, a quien podría pedir ayuda? Por las voces que había escuchado todos estaban deacuerdo con ese plan, excepto por.. Annie! Ella tambien era adoptada! Ella la entendería! Se dirigió a la habitación de Annie

Dentro de la salita todos se habían quedado en silencio después de que hablara la tía abuela, escucharon un ruido afuera de la habitación

-escucharon eso?- Archie se levanto sobresaltado, salió a la salita rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie, así que regreso a la habitación donde se encontraban todos.

-no era nada-

-entonces continuemos- contesto la matriarca Andley –haremos que a Candy la vea un medico, en el caso de que estuviera esperando, el se encargara del problema y luego podremos continuar con la anulación del matrimonio, William es importante que los Andley den su lado de la historia, debemos hacer una declaración lo mas pronto posible-

-esta bien tía, lo haremos esta misma tarde-

-joven Terrence, usted y Candice tambien deberían hacer lo mismo, declarar que ustedes dos son novios por voluntad propia y una vez que hayamos aclarado todo esto entonces podremos regresar a Inglaterra-

-si madame-

-duque…- la tía se quedo mirando al hombre para ver si estaba en desacuerdo con algo de lo acordado

-ya lo dije madame, apoyare a mi hijo en lo que el decida-

-gracias papá-

Todos salieron de la habitación, la tía abuela seria quien le diera la noticia a Candy, pues era un tema bastante delicado y le pareció que debían hablarlo de mujer a mujer.

Candy había entrado en la habitación de Annie precipitadamente, llorando, sorprendiendo a su amiga quien acababa de despertar

-Annie! Tienes que ayudarme! Lo quieren matar!-

-que?- contesto Annie alarmada –matar a quien? De que hablas Candy?-

-a mi bebe!-

-bebe? Que bebe? Estas embarazada? De Terry?-

-no Annie- contesto la rubia entre sollozos

-de ese hombre?- Annie se llevo la mano a la boca

-si…no- Candy tomo un poco de aire –no lo se!

-Candy no te entiendo, explicame!-

Candy le conto a Annie todo que había escuchado en la habitación de Albert, Annie la miraba horrorizada, y se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar la decisión de Candy de conservar al "posible bebe"

-pero Candy! Un niño fuera del matrimonio te marcaria para siempre!-

-Annie, te haz puesto a pensar que el caso de este bebe pudo ser el tuyo o el mio?.

-eh?-

-que tal si nuestras verdaderas madres no querían tenernos! Bueno eso parece bastante obvio ya que nos dejaron en medio de la nieve no?-

-Candy!- los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lagrimas no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar

-podría ser cierto Annie, si hubieran hecho lo que todos quieren hacer con este niño tu y yo no existiríamos!-

Annie se quedo mirando a su amiga en silencio, por mas que le costara aceptarlo Candy tenia un buen argumento

-pero y Terry?-

-tendra que entenderme-

-y si no te entiende?-

-entonces…entonces nos separaremos-

-pero Candy, te haz puesto a pensar en lo que le estarías pidiendo a Terry que entienda? Que acepte que su novia tenga al hijo del hombre que la ultrajo? Ustedes pensaban casarse verdad?-

-si…bueno creo que si-

-entonces le estarías pidiendo que el crie a un hijo que no es suyo! Al hijo del hombre que abuso de ti!-

Las palabras de Annie fueron duras, y por un momento hicieron flaquear la resolución de Candy

-todo lo que se Annie, es que no dejare que maten a este niño…si es que existe-

-no estas segura de estar embarazada?-

-No Annie, no recuerdo nada de los días que estuve secuestrada, así que podría estar embarazada o no estarlo…pero si lo estoy no dejare que maten a mi bebe-

-Candy no es tu bebe-

-si lo es! Aunque no lo haya deseado lo es!-

Annie intento razonar con Candy pero la rubia estaba decidida, por lo que finalmente le dijo a su amiga que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

-entonces que haremos? Por lo que me dices la tía abuela esta decidida-

-lo se, tendre que irme de aquí-

-no Candy, eso no! a donde iras? No estas en America donde puedes ir al hogar de Pony, ni a casa de Patty, por Dios Candy ni siquiera estas en Inglaterra, no conoces a nadie aquí! Si te escapas y ese hombre te encuentra?-

El solo recuerdo de Mark hizo estremecerse a Candy –tienes razón no puedo huir-

-esperemos a hablar con ellos Candy, dales tus razones y si no están deacuerdo pues por lo menos podríamos regresar a America, y allí eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-

-podemos? Vendrás conmigo?

-por supuesto Candy-

-y Archie?-

-espero que venga con nosotras si no… tendremos que postergar un poco la boda, no pienso dejarte sola hermana-

-gracias Annie!- la rubia se abrazo a su amiga y ambas se recostaron en la cama, Candy aun lloraba en silencio, y Annie la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, así es como las encontró la tía abuela

-Candice, te estuve buscando, como no estabas en tu habitación y en la recepción dijeron que no saliste pensé que te encontraría aquí-

Candy la miro sin decir nada, la anciana noto que Candy estaba llorando otra vez y que se veía mas triste que el dia anterior.

-que sucede hija? Porque lloras?-

-ya se lo que quieren hacer! Y no lo permitiré nunca! NUNCA!-

-de que hablas Candy?-

-escuche lo que dijeron en la habitación de Albert sobre matar a mi bebe y no lo permitiré!-

-que? Escuchaste la conversación? Y que hacias escuchando detrás de la puerta?- la anciana no pudo ocultar su tono de molestia

-iba a buscar a Albert, cuando escuche las voces, no puedo creer que quieran hacer algo así! Es criminal!-

-entonces si estas embarazada Candice?- pregunto la anciana tratando de contenerse

-no lo se! Pero si lo estoy no permitiré que maten al niño!

-Candice!-

-quieren matar a una criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada!-

-ni siquiera sabes si esa criatura existe!- contesto la anciana furiosa

-y si existe la defenderé con mi vida!- Candy grito y lloraba de nuevo, la tía al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Candy trato de tranquilizarse

-Candice, no sirve de nada discutir sobre algo que no sabemos si existe o no, deja que te vea un medico y hablaremos

-no!-

-que? Porque no quieres que te vea un medico?-

-porque ustedes dijeron que si se tratara de un embarazo no deseado el medico se encargaría de eso!-

-Candy piensa en lo que significan tus palabras, el joven Terrence crees que el seguirá siendo tu novio si llevas en el vientre al hijo de otro hombre?-

-no lo se tía-

-y aun así estas dispuesta a perder tu honra y a tu novio por el posible hijo del hombre que te secuestro y abuso de ti?-

-si tía-

-estas decidida?-

-si-

-ire a hablar con William-

La anciana salió de la habitación hechando chispas y regreso a la habitación de Albert, mientras tanto Terry entraba a la habitación de Annie un poco mas animado por contar con el apoyo de su padre, encontró a Candy llorando en el regazo de Annie y se asusto.

-pecosa? Que sucede Candy porque lloras? Otra pesadilla?-

-si Terry, la peor de todas- el moreno se arrodillo al lado de la cama

-preciosa, ya todo lo malo paso- le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza –anda muéstrame tu linda sonrisa-

-no Terry lo malo acaba de comenzar-

-que? No entiendo Candy que sucede-

-Terry debemos hablar…-

-los dejare solos- Annie se levanto y salió de la habitación

Terry miraba a Candy esperando que la rubia comenzara a hablar.

-escuche todo-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Terry confundido

-a la conversación en la habitación de Albert, lo escuche todo-

Terry se puso palido al recordar el tema de conversación, pero el había dicho que Candy seguía siendo su novia, porque entonces su pecosa tenia esa actitud? Candy no sabia como comenzar así que Terry hablo

-estuve hablando con Albert mas temprano sabes?- le dijo Terry mientras le tomaba la mano, Candy se tenso, pero Terry no la solto

-y sabes que? Anular el matrimonio tomara mas tiempo del que habíamos pensado, pero una vez que lo logremos podremos regresar a Inglaterra…y tu yo podríamos formalizar nuestro compromiso- Candy abrió la boca para hablar pero Terry puso un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia

-se que es muy pronto mi amor, pero…yo te amo, y todo esto me hizo pensar que no quiero esperar mas para tenerte a mi lado siempre, para poder ser yo quien cuide de ti dia y noche, no me voy a perdonar nunca el no haberte llevado esa noche a tu casa, debi hacerlo, perdóname Candy- dijo el posando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Candy

-no hay nada que perdonar- contesto Candy enternecida por el gesto de Terry

-mi hermosa pecosa…no te merezco, tan pronto como anulemos ese maldito matrimonio le pediré tu mano a Albert, entonces ya nada podrá separarnos- Terry se escuchaba ilusionado con las promesas que le hacia a Candy, y ella comenzaba a ilusionarse tambien pero sabia que debía pisar tierra.

-Terry y si es cierto lo que dice Mark y estoy embarazada?- pregunto la rubia para ver la reacción de Terry

El moreno levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos, tomo una de las manos de la rubia y la beso

-pecosa no tienes que preocuparte por eso, si estuvieras cargando al hijo de ese imbécil…pues podríamos solucionarlo,un medico podría encargarse de eso, nunca nadie tendría que saberlo y después de casarme contigo ya nadie podría cuestionar tu honra y…-

-nunca Terry- dijo ella con amargura

-que?- Terry la miro confundido

-dije que nunca, yo no voy a deshacerme de mi bebe-

-que? Llamas tu bebe al bastardo de ese infeliz?- Terry se había separado de ella y la miraba incrédulo

-claro que si! no tiene la culpa de nada!-

-pero Candy! Si ese hombre abuso de ti! Tu dejarías nacer a su hijo?-

-y porque no?-

-Candy! Todos se enterarían que fuiste ultrajada, tendrías que ver todos los días al hijo del hombre que abuso de ti! Piensa pecosa!-

-lo he pensado bien Terry y estoy segura de mi decisión!-

-pero Candy no puedes pedirme que…-

-no te estoy pidiendo nada Terrence- el tono frio de Candy puso sobre alerta al moreno

-es que acaso…quieres terminar conmigo?-

-no Terry, no es eso, es solo que…si estoy embarazada estoy dispuesta a tener a ese niño y jamás podría pedirte que aceptes algo así, debe ser tu decisión-

-pecosa…-dijo Terry con lagrimas en los ojos –no me puedes hacer esto…yo te amo- a Terry se le quebró la voz al final de la frase, Candy extendió su mano para tomar la de Terry

-Terry, creeme que no quiero terminar contigo…yo te quiero, antes de todo esto…creo que me estaba enamorando de ti otra vez- Candy tambien lloraba

-entonces porque pones al hijo de ese imbécil sobre mi?- pregunto Terry mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Candy se quedo mirándolo su mirada se veía tan triste…odiaba hacerle daño, pero su decisión estaba tomada

-Terry ese niño pude ser yo…-

-no entiendo- dijo Terry sonando un poco mas tranquilo

-pues…obviamente mis padres no querían tenerme, pero aun así mi madre me dejo vivir…me dio una oportunidad aunque fuera lejos de ella…-

-entonces piensas dar al bastardo en adopción?-

-no lo se Terry, no se si podre vivir todos los días viendo el rostro del hombre que me hizo tanto daño reflejado en su hijo…pero creo que intentaría criarlo yo, aun tengo mucho que pensar, solo estoy segura de que no quiero matarlo antes de que nazca-

-pecosa…tal vez si lo dieras en adopción- la voz de Terry sonaba ligeramente esperanzada

-te dije que no lo se…entiendes porque lo hago verdad?-

-si pecosa, pero no se si podre aceptarlo-

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes-

-quiero aceptarlo pecas, quiero quedarme a tu lado- se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-no podría pedirte semejante cosa mi rebelde- dijo ella tratando de sonreir- solo piénsalo si?

**Hola chicas… mil perdones! Estuve trabajando como loca y no tenia tiempo de escribir tenia este capitulo a medias desde hace casi un mes! Como se habran dado cuenta no esta completo pero por lo menos es algo para entretenerse no? espero que les guste, espero sus reviews **

**Anjim, horus, fan30, elisa, sissi, monapecosa, Vero, penelope, hermione, galaxy sus reviews me animan a continuar y Mushita gracias x tu mensaje, ahora espseor tener mas tiempo para la tercera parte del cap final.. Creo q simplemente debi hacer mas capítulos jijij**

**Bsos a todas nenas!**


End file.
